Geheimnisse
by Werinaya
Summary: Snape Spioniert wieder für Dumbledore, nur mus er dabei auch noch mit einem Verlust fertig werden. Hilfe kommt dabei aus einer recht Ungewöhnlichen Ecke. Kapt. 72. Vorsetzung von Vertrauen. Beendet!
1. Vorwort

Vorwort der Autorin 

Hier ist er also der dritte und letzte Teil meiner Severus Snape Triologie. Mit dem Titel Geheimnisse. 

Dank den vielen Reviews hier das erste Kapitel. :-) 

Um Geheimnisse zuverstehen rate ich die zwei Teile die VOR dieser Geschichte hier spielen, "Misstrauen" Nr 1 und "Vertrauen" Nr 2 zu lesen. 

Sie erleichtern den Einstieg und geben auch einige Informationen die man wissen sollte... aber nicht mus. 

Was die Spoilergefahr bezüglich Band Nr. 5 angeht, so ist sie hier nicht gegeben, ich habe die Geschichte geschrieben als ob Band 5 nicht existiert. Die Idee war VOR Band 5 da! ( mein Gott war ich geschockt als Band 5 da war, habe aber denoch Tapfer weitergeschrieben! )   
Nun bis auf eine Idee, aber da ist die Spoilergefahr nicht so groß. 

Setting:   
Wir befinden uns im letzten Schuljahr von Harry Potter. Die Geschichte beginnt relativ kurz nach den Sommerferien. 

Dank:   
An Shelley die unermüdliche Betaleserin! Sie lebe HOCH! HOCH! HOCH! 

Von mir:   
Über Reviews freue ich mich immer! :-)   
Und lese sie alle mit Freude! Auch wenn ich nicht auf alle Antworte in den Kapitel. Aber gelesen werden sie und ich freue mich über jedes Einzelne! 

Dank an der Stelle für alle Vorhergegangenen auch wenn ich nicht alle Vorschläge und Ideen aufgreifen kann. So sind sie doch ein Reicher Ideen Pool aus dem ich gerne für weitere Geschichten Schöpfe. :-) 

Rechtliches:   
Na wem gehören die Charaktere schon? Mir bestimmt nicht! (leider!)   
J. K. Rowling hat alles erfunden! Und Geldverdienen damit? WO?   
  
  
  



	2. Kapitel 1 Geheimnisse

Geheimnisse 

__

Niemand weiß, wie weit seine Kräfte gehen, bis er sie versucht hat.

Goethe

Man fand ihn im Morgengrauen. Die kleine Hufflepuff-Schülerin, die ihn im Gras liegen sah, hatte zuerst gemeint er schliefe nur. Was sehr ungewöhnlich war, weil sie ihn nie im Gras liegen gesehen hatte. Langsam, fast schüchtern, war sie auf ihn zugetreten und als sie erkannt hatte was mit ihm geschehen war, schrie sie gellend auf. Sie kreischte in den höchsten Tönen, so dass alle angelaufen kamen. Die Schülerin mußte noch Tage danach betreut werden, sie wurde von Alpträumen geplagt und konnte kaum noch eine Nacht durchschlafen. Der Tod war über Hogwarts gekommen und das sonst so fröhliche Leben in den Mauern der alten Schule kam zum Erstarren. Es wurde nur noch geflüstert und alle Häuser waren auf die eine oder andere Weise erschüttert. Sein Unterricht, und war er noch so unkonventionell, wurde vermisst, so wie seine ganz besonderen Eigenheiten, ja sogar seine immerwährende Präsenz auf dem Gelände. 

Doch drei Personen trauten besonders um den Toten und jeder trauerte auf seine ganz andere Art und Weise. Einer konnte es sich nicht leisten seine Trauer offen zu zeigen und litt stumm und leise. Der andere sprach viel mit seinen Freunden und zusammen riefen sie sich besondere Ereignisse in ihrem Leben mit dem nun Toten ins Gedächtnis. Tränen wurden vergossen, voll Freude über einen gelungenen Scherz oder auch voll Bitterkeit. 

Der Letzte zog sich immer mehr in sich zurück, zeigte sich kaum noch in der Schule, außer zum Unterricht, und selbst da schien er nicht ganz er selber zu sein. Sein Schmerz reichte tiefer als bei allen anderen und er hatte das gleiche Problem wie der alte Direktor von Hogwarts, er konnte es nicht offen zeigen. 

Die Beerdigung brachte nicht für jeden den beginnenden Heilungsprozess. Es war eine ruhige und friedvolle Zeremonie gewesen, sie war dem Toten angemessen, niemand hatte diesen Tag ohne einige Tränen überstanden, mit einer Ausnahme, und das war er gewesen. Er hatte nicht geweint. Was viele für herzlos empfunden hatten. Sie waren alle wütend auf ihn geworden, doch die Trauer steckte in ihm noch zu fest um es offen zu zeigen. 

Sirius Black wanderte durch die Gänge von Hogwarts und selbst jetzt noch, zwei Wochen nach der Beerdigung, war es noch so still in der Schule. Bei ihm hatte die Beerdigung Wirkung gezeigt, er fühlte sich etwas leichter und auch besser. Es war als ob auch er an diesem Tag einen Teil seines alten Lebens begraben hatte und mit den Tränen war der Schmerz, der sich in Askaban in ihn gebrannt hatte, leichter geworden. Die Schüler, zu verstört um richtig auf ihn zu achten, schlichen durch die Gänge und wo sie ihm normalerweise skeptische Blicke zuwarfen, stand in ihren Augen nackte Angst. Keiner schrie auf und zeigte mit dem Finger auf ihn, ja er war kein Flüchtling mehr, kein Verbrecher und das alles hatte er jemandem zu verdanken, von dem alle es am wenigsten erwartet hätten. Außer vielleicht Dumbledore, denn der Direktor hatte Alastor Moody eingeweiht. Bei diesem Gedankengang huschte ein Lächeln über das ausgemergelte Gesicht von Black. Noch zu gut konnte er sich an diesen Abend erinnern, als Dumbledore Alastor Moody den Flüchtling Sirius Black vorgestellt hatte.

Rückblende:

"SIRIUS BLACK!" rief Moody überrascht auf und humpelte auf seinem Holzbein drei Schritte rückwärts. Mit einer Schnelligkeit, die man dem alten Auroren nicht zugetraut hätte, hatte er plötzlich seinen Zauberstab in der Hand und wies damit drohend auf Black. 

Sirius duckte sich und sah sich hektisch um.

"Ruhig Alastor, ganz ruhig." Dumbledore hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

Auror und Ex-Häftling sahen sich mit größter Skepsis an. Keiner von beiden machte Anstalten sich zu entspannen.

Dumbledore seufzte. "Alastor, erinnerst du dich als du mir vorgeworfen hast, ich hätte dich nicht in alles eingeweiht?"

Kurz flackerten die Augen des alten Auroren zu seinem alten Freund.

"Jetzt liegt es an dir. Zeige mir, dass ich mich damals getäuscht habe", raunte der alte Zauberer. 

Sirius sah förmlich wie es in Moody arbeitete. Da war der Auror in ihm, der Sirius Black wieder in Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis, sehen wollte, aber er sah auch den alten Freund von Albus Dumbledore. Ganz langsam ließ er den Zauberstab sinken, behielt ihn jedoch in seiner Hand. 

"In was willst du mich einweihen, Albus?" fragte Moody ruhig und behielt Black im Auge. 

Rückblende Ende.

Nach diesem Abend setzte Alastor alles daran den wahren Verräter Peter zu finden. Es war ein Zufall, dass sich Peter ausgerechnet von einer Muggelüberwachungskamera ablichten ließ. Moody, der auch in bestimmten Fällen auf Muggeltechnik setzte, hatte das Beweismaterial sofort im Ministerium vorgelegt und Sirius Black wurde vorerst begnadigt. Jedoch nur unter der Bedingung, dass Albus Dumbledore über ihn wachte, bis Peter gefasst wäre. So kam es, dass Sirius Black in Hogwarts wohnte unter den wachsamen Augen aller Lehrer. Es war ihm noch nicht gestattet einen Zauberstab zu benutzen, doch dies war Sirius egal, Hauptsache er konnte sich wieder ohne Furcht unter Menschen bewegen. Sein Patenkind Harry Potter hatte sich sehr darüber gefreut, dass nun sein Patenonkel in seiner Nähe war. 

Doch die Freude währte nicht lange, genauer gesagt nur knapp eine Woche, bis man den Toten fand. Sirius blieb stehen und sah in einem der Innenhöfe, wie Schüler die Köpfe zusammensteckten und miteinander sprachen. Mit einer Hand strich er sich das lange Haar aus dem Gesicht. Er hatte es noch nicht schneiden lassen, so ausgemergelt wie er war und gezeichnet von der langen Flucht, würde er mit kurzen Haaren wie eine lebende Leiche aussehen. Es hatte einige Zeit gedauert bis die Zotteln rausgekämmt waren. Außerdem kannten ihn einige nur so. Als ihm Dumbledore neue Kleidung besorgt hatte, war er selbst für Harry einige Minuten ein Fremder gewesen. Eine Weile beobachtete er die Kinder. Wo war das Lachen geblieben? Wo die Freude? Die Streiche, die junge Hexen und Zauberer ihren Lehrern spielten? 

Es wurde dunkel und die Schulglocke rief zum Abendessen. Da erinnerte er sich wieder, warum er in den Gängen von Hogwarts unterwegs war. Dumbledore hatte ihn rufen lassen. Er ging ruhig weiter und als er dem Wasserspeier das Passwort nannte, ließ dieser ihn bereitwillig durch. Mit sicherem Schritt erklomm er die Wendeltreppe in Dumbledores Büro und klopfte leise an die schwere Tür.

"Herein!" kam es von innen. 

Vorsichtig öffnete Sirius die Tür und betrat die Räume von Dumbledore.

"Ah Sirius, danke." Albus winkte Sirius Black näher." Wie geht es Harry?"

"Den Umständen entsprechend. Wir reden viel miteinander. Es scheint ihm dann besser zu gehen." Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Ja. Ja, Gespräche sind gut in einer solchen Zeit. Das sind sie wirklich." Der Direktor nickte nachdenklich. 

Langsam durchquerte Sirius den Raum, bis er vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch zum Stehen kam. Dumbledores Büro war ein großer runder Raum, angefüllt mit den phantastischsten Gerätschaften und Büchern.

Black sah in das alte und gütige Gesicht von Dumbledore. Täuschte er sich oder sah der Direktor von Hogwarts wirklich etwas dünner aus als sonst? Es fehlte das Glitzern in den Augen des Direktors. Die Augen waren stumpf und von Sorge gezeichnet. 

Ok, er war auch nicht gerade begeistert gewesen, dass jemand gestorben war, aber so viel Trauer? Er verstand Harry und seine Freunde, immerhin hatte er sie unterrichtet. Wobei er nie verstand was sein Patenkind gerade an diesem Lehrer gemocht hatte. Aber Hagrid war eben etwas besonderes und sein Tod ein Schock gewesen.

Dumbledore starrte eine Weile vor sich ins Leere, bis er blinzelte und wieder Sirius wahr nahm.

"Entschuldigung", raunte Albus.

Sirius nickte. "Warum haben Sie mich gerufen?"

"Es geht um einige neuen Informationen", seufzte Dumbledore und Sirius hob überraschend eine Augenbraue.

Albus Dumbledore redete selten mit ihm über einkommende Informationen, es sei denn sie betrafen ihn, seine Freunde oder sein Patenkind. Dumbledore fuhr fort und Black kam aus dem Staunen nicht heraus. Warum erzählte ihm der alte Mann das alles? Ihm, der nicht einmal das Gelände von Hogwarts einfach so verlassen konnte! Der immer noch von einigen Lehrern schief angesehen wurde, wenn er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts ging. Sie alle hielten Dumbledore für verrückt, Sirius Black in Hogwarts zu lassen, aber der Direktor hatte ein Machtwort gesprochen und man akzeptierte es. 

Es war weit nach Mitternacht, als Dumbledore endete und Black rauchte der Kopf vor lauter Informationen.

Der Direktor lächelte sanft, als er in das Gesicht von Black sah. "Haben Sie ihn in letzter Zeit gesehen?"

Sirius zuckte zusammen und warf einen schnellen Blick auf die Tür.

"Nein, ruhig, er ist nicht da", beruhigte ihn Albus.

Da war sich Black nicht so sicher, der Mann haßte ihn, woher genau dieser Haß kam, konnte er nicht sagen. Ok, in seinem vorletzten Schuljahr hatte er Snape einen Streich gespielt. Na ja, etwas gefährlich war es auch gewesen. Aber Severus hatte es ja förmlich heraus gefordert! Wenn es nach Black ging sollte Snape die Vergangenheit endlich ruhen lassen. Natürlich hatte er ihn gesehen, Harry hatte von Snape oft genug erzählt. Er sah bleicher aus als sonst und laut Harry war sein Unterricht nun erträglicher geworden. Es wunderte Sirius Black, dass Severus Snape seinem Patenkind nicht schon früher einen Fluch auf den Hals gejagt hatte. Zaubertränke war nun nicht mehr das große Angstfach bei den Kindern. Snape war überraschend still geworden und erschien nicht mehr zum Essen, erschien nicht mehr zu Besprechungen und vergrub sich in seinen Räumen.

"Ja ich habe ihn gesehen", antwortete Black.

"Wie sieht er aus?" fragte Albus und fixierte Sirius mit festem Blick.

Dieser blinzelte verwirrt, warum wollte er das ausgerechnet von ihm wissen?

"Nun ähm. Wie immer würde ich sagen", sagte Black langsam.

"Wirklich wie immer?" hakte Dumbledore nach.

Sirius dachte kurz nach. "Nein. Das stimmt nicht. Er wirkt auf mich stiller als sonst. Keine hämischen Bemerkungen hinter meinem Rücken. Er zieht den anderen Häusern weniger Punkte ab und vergisst den Slytherin welche zu geben."

"Hm das habe ich befürchtet. Ich muß mehr darauf achten, dass er nicht in alte Gewohnheiten zurückfällt", murmelte Dumbledore, "jetzt wo er wieder alles verloren hat. Er könnte Halt in alten Ritualen suchen."

Albus lächelte als er den fragenden Gesichtsausdruck auf Blacks Gesicht sah. "Später kann ich es erklären. Vielleicht. Bis dahin müssen wir ein Auge auf Severus werfen. Er war mehr als einmal bereit den letzten Schritt zu gehen, gerade in diesen Zeiten wäre es ihm ein leichtes zu gehen."

Sirius Black verließ wenig später das Büro von Dumbledore. Snape und Selbstmord? Das hätte er ihm nie zugetraut und was hatte Dumbledore damit gemeint: wieder alles verloren? Er ging in eines der kleinen Gästezimmer im Schloß, das er nun bewohnte, und legte sich auf das Bett. Nachdenklich starrte er an die Decke. Und warum, warum hatte ihm Dumbledore so viel erzählt? Mit diesem Gedankengang schlief er ein. 

Am nächsten Tag kam ihm ein betrübt dreinsehender Harry entgegen.

"He, Harry was ist los?" fragte er.

"Ach der Unterricht ist nicht mehr derselbe. Phantastische Tierwesen machen keinen Spaß mehr", antwortete sein Pate mit trauriger Mine.

"Ich weiß, dass du Hagrid vermisst, Harry. Gib dem neuen Lehrer eine Chance." Aufmunternd klopfte er Harry auf die Schulter.

"Ja ich weiß, du hast recht. Dennoch es ist nicht das Gleiche. Ich muß zu Zaubertränke." Harry nahm die Abzweigung in die Kerker.

"Gut, laß dich von Snape nicht zu sehr ärgern!" riet er seinem Patenkind.

"Ach der! Der sagt sowieso fast nichts mehr", sagte Harry schulternzuckend. 

Sirius saß auf einer Bank vor dem Schloß und starrte auf die Hütte von Hagrid. Keiner hatte sie nach dem Tod des Wildhüters mehr betreten. Sogar das Ministerium verzichtete darauf sie zu durchsuchen. Was hätte ein Wildhüter schon groß Geheimnisvolles besitzen können? Black stand entschlossen auf und ging darauf zu, zögernd öffnete er die Tür und betrat die Hütte. Fang war bei Madame Sprout untergekommen, die Hexe für Kräuterkunde hatte sich bereit erklärt, sich um den nun verwaisten Hund zu kümmern. 

Es lag eine feine Staubschicht über den Möbeln und dem Bett. Was hatte er hier verloren? Warum war er in die Hütte gegangen? Was erwartete er hier zu finden? Black drehte sich einmal im Kreis und sah sich um. Dann öffnete er die erste Schublade. Kleidungstücke und ein altes Photo von Hagrid und einem kleinen Magier kamen zum Vorschein.

"Muß wohl sein Vater gewesen sein", murmelte Sirius vor sich hin.

Er öffnete jeden Schrank, jede Schublade. Immer wieder fragte er sich warum er das tat. Vielleicht wollte er wissen, warum der Tod von Rubeus Hagrid so völlig unterschiedliche Menschen so sehr traf. Den ganzen Nachmittag stellte er Hagrids Hütte auf den Kopf. Er fand nichts außergewöhnliches, außer dass er herausfand, dass der kleine rosa Regenschirm das Versteck für Hagrids alten Zauberstab war. 

"Verdammt", fluchte Sirius leise und drehte sich um, wollte die Hütte wieder verlassen. Dabei stolperte über ein loses Dielenbrett und fiel auf den Boden.

Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht hielt er sich den Fuß und fluchte erst recht laut. Als er sich beruhigt hatte sah er sich das Dielenbrett genauer an. Man konnte es komplett aus dem Boden lösen und darunter kam ein Geheimfach zum Vorschein. Was hatte Hagrid so zu verbergen, dass er es in seinem Fußboden versteckte. Neugierig griff er in das Fach und holte mehrere Pergamentrollen und ein altes verstaubtes Photoalbum hervor. Er blies den Staub von dem Album und öffnete es. Das erste Bild war ein Schock für ihn. Unfähig zu glauben was er da sah strich er über das Bild. Das war UNMÖGLICH! 

Das Bild war mit einer Muggelkamera aufgenommen worden und bewegte sich nicht. Es zeigte Severus Snape! Er saß in einem großen Sessel und schien zu schlafen. Sirius sah auf, der Sessel stand in Hagrid Hütte! Wie kam Severus Snape in Hagrid Hütte? Er betrachtete das Bild genauer. Dieser Snape war ein Schatten des Mannes den er jetzt kannte. Der Snape auf dem Bild wirkte schwach, zerbrechlich und, Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen, war eindeutig verarztet worden. Unter dem locker sitzenden Hemd, das an den Ärmeln mehrmals umgeschlagen war, konnte er Verbände ausmachen und eine Hand war ganz und gar mit Verbänden fixiert worden.

Er blätterte weiter, ein Snape der sich mühsam an einem Tisch abstützte und leicht irritiert in die Kamera sah. Ein Snape halb schlafend vor der Hütte sitzend, und je weiter er blätterte, hatte es den Anschein, als ginge es Severus besser. Das letzte Bild zeigte Severus in einer schwarzen Robe fast der gleichen Art wie er sie jetzt trug, an der Seite von Hagrid. Er stützte sich auf den Arm des Halbriesen, als befürchtete er jeden Moment den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Hagrid strahlte auf diesem Bild über das ganze Gesicht und sah unendlich stolz aus. 

"So, Sie haben es also gefunden", sagte eine freundliche Stimme hinter ihm.

Sirius sprang auf und wirbelte herum. Albus Dumbledore stand in der Tür und die Abendsonne ließ ihn in einer feuerroten Aura erscheinen.

Verlegen klappte Sirius das Album zu.

"Nun, Hagrid hielt es für zu gefährlich es offen rumliegen zu lassen. In letzter Zeit hatte er oft Besuch gehabt", fuhr Dumbledore fort, er klang keineswegs enttäuscht oder wütend. 

Sirius wusste, dass er von Harry, Ron und Hermine sprach. 

Dumbledore streckte den Arm aus und Sirius übergab ihm das Album. 

"Ja, wer hätte das gedacht. Dass die beiden Freunde waren?" Mit einem traurigen Lächeln blätterte der Direktor in dem Album. 

"Hagrid war sein einziger Freund. Rubeus schlug sich in den dunklen Jahren die Nächte im Verbotenen Wald um die Ohren. Wie oft mußte er Snape helfen? Wie oft rettete er ihm das Leben?" Gedankenverloren starrte der alte Mann auf ein Bild.

"Das ist ein Witz oder?" fragte Sirius mit rauer Stimme.

"Ein Witz?" Dumbledore sah auf und runzelte die Stirn. "Die Freundschaft von Hagrid und Snape bestimmt nicht! Nein, das war kein Witz. Es war für beide eine sehr ernste Sache." 

Sirius warf nun einen Blick auf die Pergamentrollen und Dumbledore sah auch auf die Rollen. 

"Was ist das?" fragte er den Direktor.

"Ich weiß es nicht und vielleicht will ich es auch gar nicht wissen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass die nicht für mich sind. Sonst hätte sie mir Hagrid überlassen. Hier nehmen Sie." Dumbledore reichte Black das Album zurück.

"Warum ich?" 

"Warum nicht Sie?" Damit drehte sich Dumbledore um und verließ das Haus.

Sirius starrte dem Direktor nach. Snape würde ihm das Genick brechen, wenn er ihn mit diesen Bildern entdeckte! Kurz spielte er mit dem Gedanken es wieder zurückzulegen in das Versteck, doch was wäre wenn andere es finden würden? Black verschloß das Versteck sorgfältig und steckte die Pergamentrollen und das Album in eine lederne Tasche von Hagrid. Eine Weile zögerte er und dann steckte er noch das Bild mit Hagrid und seinem Vater ein. Mit der schweren Tasche um die Schulter verließ er die Hütte wieder. In dieser Nacht tat er kein Auge zu, er starrte auf den Tisch, wo die Tasche lag. Hagrid und Snape Freunde? Warum hatte sich Dumbledore nicht als ein Freund von Snape bezeichnet? Es schwirrten so viele Fragen in seinem Kopf. Fast kam es ihm vor, als säße er wieder in der Schule und müsse viel lernen. Doch da war kein James mehr der ihm half, kein Lupin, der ihn mit einem Witz aufmunterte, und kein Peter, der ihnen auf seine ganz eigene Art immer wieder zeigte, dass er doch nicht so unwissend war. In diesem Moment kam er sich so dumm vor. 

Sirius stand auf, ging ins angrenzende kleine Bad und wusch sich sein Gesicht mit kaltem Wasser, vielleicht half das seine Gedanken etwas abzukühlen. Doch als er das Bad verließ lag da immer noch sein Problem auf dem Tisch. 

"Warum tun Sie mir das an Hagrid? Warum nur?" flüsterte er und öffnete die Tasche.


	3. Kapitel 2 Das Testament

Kapitel 2 Das Testament 

_Dort treffe ich dann meinen Vater_   
_Dort treffe ich meine Mutter, meine Schwestern und meine Brüder_   
_Dort treffe ich all jene Menschen meiner Ahnenreihe von Beginn an_   
_Sie rufen bereits nach mir Sie bitten mich meinen Platz einzunehmen_   
_Hinter den Toren von Walhalla_   
_Wo die Tapferen ewig leben *_   
  


Sirius starrte auf das Pergament, da stand dieser Spruch ganz einsam und allein in der Mitte mit einer wunderbaren alten Schrift geschrieben. Der Anfangsbuchstabe war wie in den alten Büchern ein halbes Kunstwerk. Er drehte es und versuchte die Kunstrichtung einzuschätzen. Nach einiger Zeit beschloß er sein zu lassen. Kunst oder gar Kunstwissen war nie seine Stärke gewesen. Kein Monogramm, kein Name wer dieses Kunstwerk geschaffen hatte. Es mußte für Hagrid sehr wichtig gewesen sein, sonst hätte er es nicht mit den anderen Pergamentrollen versteckt. Black hatte nicht viel erwartet als er das erste Pergamentstück vorsichtig aufgerollt hatte, aber dies bestimmt nicht! Poesie! Eine alte Totenklage! Nein, verbesserte er sich in Gedanken, keine Totenklage eher der sehnlichste Wunsch eines Zurückgelassenen, seinen vorausgeeilten Freunden und Familienmitgliedern zu folgen. Doch die Autopsie hatte ergeben, dass Hagrid nicht Selbstmord begangen hatte, es war der Todesfluch gewesen, den ein Todesser auf ihn abgefeuert hatte. Vorsichtig strich Sirius das Pergament glatt, er wollte es einrahmen und aufhängen. Ihm gefiel der Spruch, auch seine Familie, seine Freunde waren vorausgeeilt. Vielleicht warteten sie auch auf ihn? In Walhalla? Wo war dieser Ort? Was bedeutete er? In Gedanken machte er sich einen Merkzettel: 

Bücherei, Name Walhalla nachsehen. 

Behutsam legte er das Schriftstück auf die Seite und sah sich den Pergamenthaufen genau an. Sie waren mit einer alten Kordel zusammengebunden und an jeder Kordel hing eine kleiner Zettel mit einer Nummer. Auf dem ersten Pergament mit dem Spruch war 0 gestanden. Jetzt griff er nach der Rolle wo Nr. 1 zu sehen war. Der Zettel war wie ein Siegel, einmal geöffnet war die Nummer für alle mal vernichtet. 

'Ich muss mir ein Inhaltsverzeichnis anlegen', dachte Sirius, soweit er es überblicken konnte gab es über 20 Rollen. 

Er zupfte die Schnurr auf und zeriss dabei die Nummer. Diese Rolle war nicht sehr lang. Sirius griff nach der Öllampe und stellte sie heller, dann begann er zu lesen. 

_Hallo du._

Sirius grinste, Hagrid hatte einen unschlagbaren Humor, er konnte nicht anders er antwortete leise: "Hallo Hagrid." 

Und las weiter. 

_Ich weiß nicht wer du bist, oder wie du meine Sachen gefunden hast. Sollte ich leben, dann leg sie lieber schnell wieder zurück. Wirklich, und werde auch noch nicht böse sein._

_Sollte jedoch eingetreten sein was ich befürchtet habe, und das glaube ich eher wenn ich diese Zeilen schreibe, bin ich tot. Was ich noch ahne ist, dass Voldemort..._

Sirius zog die Stirn kraus, wie viel Überwindung hatte es den Halbriesen wohl gekostet das zu schreiben? 

_...noch da ist und der Zauberergemeinschaft Kopfzerbrechen bereitet._

"Wie recht Sie haben Hagrid!" Sirius merkte gar nicht wie er mit einem Stück Pergament redete. 

_Ich muss dich warnen, was du lesen wirst, wird dir vielleicht nicht immer gefallen und es sind sehr wertvolle Informationen, die ich dir hier gebe. Informationen, die du für dich behalten solltest und mit niemandem, ich wiederhole NIEMANDEM!!! teilen darfst. Es sind Informationen über einen Zauberer, über einen meiner besten Freunde. Dem ich nun nicht mehr helfen kann. Wenn du weiter liest wirst du das machen was ich getan habe. Es wird hart werden und manchmal wirst du dir wünschen diesen Job nicht gemacht zu haben. Also überlege es dir gut. Wenn du dich dagegen entscheidest, so sorge bitte dafür, dass diese Rollen nicht in die falschen Hände geraten. Vielleicht findest du ja jemanden, dem du vertraust und der sie besser gebrauchen kann. Wenn du ja sagst, so lies weiter unten weiter._

_Hagrid_   
  


Sirius sah auf und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. Die Zeilen klangen sehr ernst. Fast ahnte er schon, dass es um Snape ging, immerhin hatte er die Bilder gesehen. Wichtige Informationen rund um Snape? Waren diese Pergamentrollen bei ihm in den richtigen Händen? Warum hat Dumbledore sie nicht genommen? Black stoppte in seinen Gedankengängen. Dumbledore hatte sie ihm gegeben, mit den Worten: "Warum nicht Sie?" 

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. 'Warum nicht ich? Warum ich! Sollte es eher lauten!' Hoffte der Direktor dadurch die ewige Feindschaft zwischen ihm und Snape wegwischen zu können. Gab dem einen Informationen über den anderen, damit er ihn besser versteht und - tata - sie sind die besten Freunde? Er schnaubte, so leicht ging das nicht. Erst recht nicht wenn einer der beiden Severus Snape hieß! Mit ruhigen Händen rollte Sirius das Pergament ein, er wollte nicht weiter lesen. Er wollte den Job nicht. Während er es zusammenrollte fiel sein Blick auf einen Satz ganz unten. 

_Nichts ist so wie es scheint!_

"Hagrid!" sagte er laut und mit einem gewissen flehenden Unterton. "DAS ist gemein!" 

Verblüfft hielt er inne. "Jetzt rede ich schon mit einen Toten! Sirius, wie verrückt hat dich Askaban eigentlich gemacht?!" 

Er starrte auf diesen Satz. Was meinte Hagrid damit? Verdammt, der Halbriese wußte schon wie er die Aufmerksamkeit anderer auf sich zog. Leicht frustriert, aber sehr neugierig öffnete er wieder das Pergament. 

_Willkommen im Club!_

stand ca 20 cm weiter unten. "Danke!" sagte Sirius sarkastisch. 

_Ja, ich weiß ich bin gemein, aber es ist wirklich wichtig, dass jemand jetzt meinen Job macht! Wirklich! Also kurz, es geht um Severus Snape und so wie ich mitbekommen habe spioniert er wieder für Albus Dumbledore. Wundere dich nicht, ich habe die Zeilen kurz nach der Wiederauferstehung von Vo.... naja du weißt schon wem geschrieben. In solchen Zeiten sollte sich jeder absichern, oder? Kurze Erklärung, jetzt kommt sicher die Frage: warum tut das Snape? Nun Snape ist der beste Giftmischer den Vrr..._

"Ach Hagrid du hast ihn doch schon mal geschrieben", kommentierte Sirius die Versuche von Hagrid Voldemorts Namen zu schreiben. 

_...hat. Dadurch kommt er an viele Informationen. Richtig gelesen, Snape ist ein Todesser und spioniert für unsere Seite. Wenn du weitergelesen hast wirst du meinen Job machen. Auf Severus Snape aufpassen und für ihn da sein wenn er dich braucht. Er mag auf dich einen verbitterten und vielleicht auch manchmal ungerechten Eindruck machen._

"Manchmal? Immer!" schnaubte Sirius. 

_Aber nichts ist so wie es scheint! Erst recht nicht wenn man Severus Snape heißt und wenn man seine Vergangenheit kennt. So, genug für heute. Laß dir die Worte noch mal durch den Kopf gehen._

_Hagrid._   
  


Sirius sah auf das Pergament. Für Severus da sein wenn er jemanden braucht? Sirius lachte, Snape würde ihn vergiften, wenn er bei ihm an der Tür klopfen und fragen würde: "Hallo Severus, möchtest du reden?" 

Nein das konnte er nicht! Immer noch lachend rollte er die erste Rolle ein. "Oh Hagrid so leicht ist es nicht! Wirklich! Gerade bei Severus! So.." 

Er stockte, auf der Rückseite des Pergaments war ein kleines Wort geschrieben. 

_Wirklich?_

Jetzt wußte Sirius nichts mehr zu sagen.   


Anmerkung der Autorin: 

* der Spruch stammt aus dem Film der 13. Krieger und dieser wiederum ist eine Ableitung aus einem Reisebericht eines arabischen Kaufmanns der während des frühen Mittelalters gelebt hatte. 

Weiter: Wow so viele Reviews. Für gerade mal ein Kapitel? Danke! 


	4. Kapitel 3 Trauer

Kapitel 3 Trauer 

_Nicht gut ist es für die Menschen, wenn sie vom Tode ferngehalten._

Pyramidentext, Spruch 569   


Severus Snape saß in seinem Sessel vor dem offenen Kamin in dem kein Feuer brannte, ein Glas Wein stand unangetastet auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch. Starr sah er in den leeren Kamin, seine Gedanken kreisten in seinem Kopf umher. Immer wieder stellte er sich die gleiche Frage: Warum Hagrid? Wie war es gekommen, dass der Wildhüter in das Schußfeld von Voldemort geraten war, oder war es überhaupt Voldemort gewesen? Was brachte jemanden dazu den Halbriesen einfach so zu ermorden? Auf den Versammlungen hatte Voldemort nie ein Wort über den Halbriesen verloren, auch hatte er ihn nicht einmal ansatzweise genannt! Oder hatte er, Severus, etwas übersehen? Überhört? 

Geistesabwesend griff er nach dem Glas und drehte es in seinen Händen. Nein, er hatte nichts überhört. Gar nichts! Er war dank seiner Künste bei fast jedem Treffen in den letzten 3 Jahren dabei gewesen. Seine Gifte waren begehrt, bei den Todessern und auch bei seinem alten Meister Lord Voldemort. Er hatte es geschafft in die Reihen der Todesser zurück zu kehren und dank Hagrid und Dumbledore hatte er bei seiner Rückkehr sogar sein neu erworbenes Selbstbewusstsein bewahren können. Er unterwarf sich zwar äußerlich den alten Spielregeln Voldemorts, aber nur äußerlich! Innerlich war er stark geblieben. Er hob das Glas an und trank einen Schluck Rotwein. Es war ein guter Jahrgang und wenn er dem Wein etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hätte, so hätte er das gute Aroma geschmeckt. Doch so war es nur etwas Flüssigkeit, die seine Kehle herunter rann. Tot, leblos, wie Hagrid. 

Snape war einer der ersten nach der Schülerin am Unglücksort gewesen. Er hatte das Kreischen gehört und als Todesser kannte sehr wohl den Unterschied zwischen einem überraschten Ausruf und dem Kreischen von jemandem, der sich so eben zu Tode geängstigt hatte. Von den vielen feinen Abstufungen dazwischen ganz zu schweigen. Aber was das Mädchen von sich gegeben hatte, ließ ihn die Nackenhaare aufstehen und er war losgerannt. Hatte den Berg an Mensch im Gras liegen sehen, ganz ruhig, als ob Hagrid ein Mittagsschläfchen am frühen Vormittag machen wollte. Nur am Rande bemerkte er Dumbledore, Sprout die aus ihrem Gewächshaus gerannt war, und Madame Pomfrey. Der Wildhüter sah leicht überrascht aus, aber auch irgendwie friedlich. Sein unerbittliches Todessergedächtnis hatte ihm schnell sagen können, dass dieser hier tot war, doch der Freund von Hagrid hoffte das Unmögliche. Pomfrey hatte nur mit dem Kopf geschüttelt und für ihn war eine Welt zusammen gebrochen. 

Jetzt saß er hier, allein, mitten in der Nacht vor einem leeren Kamin, und mit einem Glas Wein in der Hand. Er wollte trauern, wie es ihm Dumbledore und Pomfrey geraten hatten. Er wollte Tränen für seinen Freund vergießen, um auch zeigen zu können, dass ihm der Wildhüter etwas bedeutet hatte, doch es ging nicht. Immer wenn er getrauert oder geweint hatte war da Hagrid gewesen. Ohne Hagrid schien das Trauern irgendwie unmöglich zu sein. Der Lehrer in ihm mahnte er sollte bald ins Bett gehen, aber Severus hörte nicht auf diese Innere Stimme. Er starrte weiter ins nicht vorhandene Feuer, ließ das Mondlicht unbeachtet im Zimmer umherwandern. Bis ihm schließlich die Augen zufielen und das Glas seinen Händen entkam. Mit einem leisen Plink, zersprang es auf dem Boden, und der Rotwein sammelte sich wie verdünntes Blut in den Ritzen des Bodens. 

Als die Schüler am nächsten Tag die Kerker betraten spürten sie sofort, dass heute ein schlechter Tag werden würde. Severus Snape hatte sich drohend vor der Klasse aufgebaut und als er den Mund öffnete um den neuen Trank zu erklären, zuckten einige Schüler zusammen. Fast so als erwarteten sie, dass der Meister der Zaubertränke sie alle zusammenschrie. Doch nein, seine Stimme war sehr leise, kaum ein Flüstern, und unter Kontrolle. Die Schüler hielten dennoch die Köpfe gesenkt oder hatten ihre Schultern hochgezogen, als ob gleich ein Donnerwetter über sie hereinbrach. Stille bedeutete bei diesem Mann oft mehr als es den Anschein hatte. Es war eine Gruppe von Erstklässlern, Hufflepuff und Ravenclaw. Er sagte nur kurz um welchen Trank es ging, zauberte das Rezept an die Tafel und setzte sich an sein Pult. 

Die Schüler sprachen kein Wort, wagten kaum aufzusehen und machten sich an die Arbeit. Severus Snape war in brütendes Schweigen verfallen und starrte finster in die Klasse. In den Kesseln brodelte es leise und hier und da hörte man ein leises Plink, wenn ein Rührlöffel an die Wand des Kessels schlug. Dann, so als ob alle darauf gewartet hätten, gab es ein tiefes BLUBB und aus dem Kessel eines Hufflepuff Mädchens löste sich eine große blaue Blase. Snape sah ruckartig zu dem Kessel und dann sah er das Mädchen an. Die kleine Schülerin duckte sich unter dem strafenden Blick des Lehrers und schluckte schwer. Geschmeidig wie eine Raubkatze auf der Jagd stand Snape auf und ging auf die Schülerin zu. Diese begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern und sah flehend zu ihrem Nachbarn. Snape sah kühl auf sie herab und blickte dann in den Kessel. 

"Blau", sagte er mit einer Stimme, die alle erzittern ließ. "Der Trank sollte aber grün sein. Wie können Sie sich das erklären, Miss Brown?" 

Die Hufflepuff öffnete den Mund, brachte aber kein Ton heraus, sie sah wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen aus, der verzweifelt nach Luft schnappte. 

"Ich höre?" fragte Snape unerbittlich. 

Kein Ton nur ein überraschtes Keuchen. 

"Ich nehme an, Sie haben die Löwenzahnwurzeln vergessen?" Jetzt beugte er sich gefährlich zu ihr herunter. "Wie wollen Sie diese Klasse überstehen, wenn Sie noch nicht einmal in der Lage sind diesen einfachen Trank zu brauen? Geschweige denn einen Abschluß bekommen?" 

Nun begannen Tränen über das Gesicht von Amelia Brown zu laufen. Sie hatte aufgehört wie ein Fisch zu schnappen. 

"So weit ich gehört habe, sind Sie auch in den anderen Fächern nicht gerade... sagen wir erfolgreich", flüsterte er auf sie herab. 

Ein leises Schluchzen mischte sich nun dazu und die Tränen wollten nicht versiegen. Snape holte seinen Zauberstab heraus, schwenkte ihn über dem Kessel und der Trank verschwand. 

"Zehn Punkte von Hufflepuff und ich erwarte das nächste Mal wenigstens ein halbwegs annehmbares Ergebnis und nicht diese Giftbrühe!" Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf. 

Amelia schluchzte nur leise weiter. Snape sah noch mal kurz auf sie herab, und dann war es ihm als ob sich sein Blickfeld verschob, der Kerker verschwand und er glaubte in einem Zimmer zu stehen. Einem Kinderzimmer mit einer Wolkentapete, vor sich kauerte ein kleines Mädchen mit langen blonden Haaren und weinte herzzerreisend. Hinter der Tür hörte er Schreie und Gelächter. Verwirrt schloß er die Augen und dachte: Nur Einbildung. 

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete war der Kerker zurück gekehrt und immer noch klangen die leisen Schluchzer von Amelia Brown in den hohen Gewölben wieder. Die Schulglocke erlöste sie beide aus ihrem eigenen privaten Alptraum. 

Sirius wanderte durch die Gänge, die zu den Kerkern führten, er wollte er ganz heimlich nach Severus sehen, einfach so vorbeischlendern, als die Schulglocke erklang und sich die Tür zum Kerker öffnete, in dem Severus Snape unterrichtete. Für Sirius war es schleierhaft wie jemand in diesem Loch unterrichten konnte, geschweige denn Schüler hier gute Noten schreiben konnten. Sofort erkannte er eine Gruppe von Erstklässlern und die gelb-schwarzen und blau-schwarzen Symbole auf ihren Roben zeichneten sie als Hufflepuff- und Ravenclaw-Schüler aus. Zwei Schüler stützten eine dritte Schülerin und flüsterten beruhigend auf sie ein. Sirius huschte in eine Nische, gerade die Jüngeren reagierten noch mit Schrecken auf ihn. 

"Er hat es bestimmt nicht so gemeint Amelia", sagte ein Junge an der Seite der weinenden Schülerin. 

"Aber.. Aber... er hat recht, ich bin schlecht. Überall bin.. bin ich schlecht ... und ich habe so viel Angst!" stotterte sie. 

Der kleinen Gruppe folgte ein vierter Hufflepuff, der zwei Schultaschen hinter ihnen her trug. Sirius runzelte die Stirn, war Snape ausfallend geworden? Noch nie hatte er gehört, dass jemand weinend aus seinem Unterricht ging, manchmal geschockt, verängstigt und die Häuser um einige Punkte ärmer, aber noch nie hat jemand geweint! Vorsichtig streckte Black den Hals und sah der Gruppe hinterher. War das ein guter Zeitpunkt bei Snape vorbei zu sehen? 

Nein kein guter Zeitpunkt, sagte sein Überlebensinstinkt und er wartete bis die letzten Schüler im Treppenhaus verschwunden waren. Leise schob er sich aus der Nische und schlich auf die Treppe zu. Es war totenstill im Gang und die Tür zum Kerker war immer noch hoffen. Die Jahre der Flucht machten sich nun bezahlt und Sirius konnte sich lautlos auf die Treppe zu bewegen. Als er am Ansatz ankam erklang ein leiser Seufzer aus dem Kerker und er erstarrte. Hatte er richtig gehört? Black machte kehrt und schlich auf die Kerkertür zu, vorsichtig sah er in den Unterrichtsraum. Da saß Snape an seinem Pult und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Alles an ihm sah erschöpft und müde aus, selbst die schwarze Robe, die ihn sonst immer wie eine zu groß geratene bösartige Feldermaus aussehen ließ, hing ihm lasch um die Schultern. Sirius Black zog sich zurück. Vielleicht hatte ja Hagrid recht, nichts ist so wie es scheint. Schon hörte er wieder Gelächter und Gespräche von Schülern, die in ihre Zaubertrankstunde gingen. Der ehemalige Gefangene von Askaban zog sich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung zurück und nahm einen Schleichweg ins Erdgeschoß. 

Die kommende Klasse hatte keinen blassen Schimmer in was für einer großartigen Laune ihr Zaubertranklehrer war. An diesem Tag verloren Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Gryffindor je 20 Punkte in Zaubertränke, und Slytherin bekam keinen einzigen Pluspunkt. 


	5. Kapitel 4 Die Gebrauchsanweisung

Kapitel 4 Die Gebrauchsanweisung

__

... Unser Fleisch und Gebein und unsere Seelen frieren hier.

Marci Helms Kinsley

Sirius saß an diesem Abend wieder an dem Schreibtisch und starrte die Rolle mit der Nummer 2 an. Während er die Rolle in den Händen hielt dachte er an den Tag zurück. Was war geschehen? Er hatte Harry beim Quidditsch-Spiel beobachtet und bei einigen gewagten Flugmanövern gelacht. Harry war, wie sein Vater, ein Naturtalent was das Fliegen anging. Sirius lächelte leicht als er daran zurückdachte wie er zusammen mit James den Flugunterricht unsicher gemacht hatte. Das kleine Nummernblättchen schimmerte im Kerzenlicht und riß den Mann aus seinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen. Die Sache im Kerker hatte er nicht vergessen und irgendwie war er neugierig auf diese eigentlich dritte Rolle geworden. Die Rolle 0 mit dem schönen Spruch hing nun eingerahmt über dem Schreibtisch. Den Rahmen hatte er in einer der vielen Abstellkammern in Hogwarts gefunden und dank Dobby dem Haushelfen war er auch in Ecken gekommen, in die selbst er mit seinem dünnen Körperbau nicht gepaßt hätte. Vorsichtig zerbrach er das Papiersiegel und begann im Kerzenschein zu lesen. Das lange schwarze Haar löste sich aus dem Pferdeschwanz, mit dem es zu bändigen versuchte, und hing bald wie ein dünner Vorhang vor seinen Augen. Sirius Black bemerkte es nicht, er las gespannt was da nun stand. 

__

Kapitel 1 Die Gebrauchsanweisung

Hallo 

Also du hast nun gelesen worum es geht, um wen es geht, jetzt kommt sicher die Frage, was genau sind deine Aufragen und wie sollst du sie meistern?

Zuerst einmal gilt vollkommene Verschwiegenheit! Niemand darf erfahren was du machst. Allein Dumbledore und Pomfrey werden von deiner Arbeit erfahren.

Sirius sah kurz auf, Pomfrey? Was hatte Pomfrey damit zu tun?

__

Wie du sicherlich bemerkt hast ist Snape kein leichter Mensch. Er ist sehr schwer zu versehen und noch viel schwerer kann man seine Verhaltensweisen in der Schule verstehen. Mag er auf andere verbittert, ungerecht und gemein wirken, so ist es doch nur ein Schutzmechanismus. Damit er das nicht verliert, was wir ihm beigebracht haben. Tief in seinem Inneren ist er nämlich ganz anders. Wußtest du, dass er keine Freunde hatte?

"Aber was ist Lucius Malfoy?" fragte Black laut.

Keine wirklichen Freunde, niemanden, mit dem er offen reden konnte. Bis Dumbledore und ich kamen. Wohl eher ich und nicht Dumbledore. Egal. Also nimm nicht immer alles ernst was er sagt. Wenn du ihn besser kennen gelernt hast, wirst du auch seine Eigenarten zu schätzen wissen. Immerhin war nicht mehr viel da als ich ihn kennen gelernt habe. Dass er jetzt so ist wie heute, ist die Arbeit von vielen Monaten. 

"Da habt ihr aber in die falsche Richtung gearbeitet", murmelte Black.

__

Wer ist der Mann – Severus Snape - genau, den du beschützen sollst?

Nun, wie bereits im ersten Brief erwähnt, ist nichts so wie es scheint. Aber die Geschichte von Snape will ich hier nicht erzählen, die soll er dir selber sagen, oder vielleicht Dumbledore. Eher geht es um die Person Snape.

Auch wenn Snape nichts nach außen zeigen kann so kann er auch trauern, wütend sein, Angst haben und, ja, sogar ab und zu Freude zeigen. 

"Wer es glaubt?!" zischte Sirius.

__

Trauer, wie sieht das bei Snape aus? Er wird sehr leise und sehr still. Zieht sich zurück und versucht damit selber fertig zu werden. Was nie und nimmer bei diesem Menschen klappen kann! Er braucht jemanden zum Reden! 

Wütend, das gleiche wie bei Trauer, er wird leise. Selten brüllt er oder versucht gewalttätig zu werden. 

"Da hat mir Harry aber anderes erzählt!" lachte Sirius. Sein Patenkind hatte ihm erzählt wie Snape ausgerastet war als er erfahren hatte, dass Sirius wieder entkommen war. Es war in Harry´s dritten Schuljahr gewesen. Snape muß sich aufgeführt haben wie ein Verrückter. Die Erklärung folgte in den nächsten Zeilen.

__

Ok, er kann schon auch brüllen, aber das wirklich selten. Wenn ihm etwas absolut aus den Händen gleitet, wenn er nicht mehr sieht wohin das ganze führen soll. Es ängstig ihn aber mehr als dass er wütend deswegen ist. 

Angst und Verzweiflung, ja dieser Mann kann auch sehr große Angst haben. Die ihn bis zum Äußersten treiben kann. Er kann sich vor lauter Angst selbst aufgeben oder ihn in den Selbstmord treiben. 

Sirius klappte die Kinnlade runter. Selbstmord? Severus Snape und Selbstmord? Dieser vor Selbstsicherheit strotzende Lehrer kann so viel Angst und Verzweiflung empfinden, dass er Selbstmord begehen will? Wie das? Was war damals geschehen? Und sofort verfluchte er innerlich Hagrid, dass er nichts über die genaue Vergangenheit von Severus Snape aufgezeichnet hatte. 

__

Und zu guterletzt Freude. Wobei er das auch selten bei mir gezeigt hat. Er hat mich dann meist ganz vorsichtig offen und aufrichtig angelächelt. 

Also beobachte ihn und lerne ihn so zu verstehen.

So ging es noch weiter, bestimmte Verhaltensweisen wurden aufgeschlüsselt und der beste Umgang mit ihnen erklärt. Doch diese Zeilen wollten nicht so recht zu Sirius durchdringen. Er hing immer noch an dem Wort Selbstmord fest. Selbst die Jahre in Askaban hatten ihn nie so weit gebracht, dass er sich das Leben nehmen wollte. Natürlich, andere hatten es im Zaubergefängnis gemacht, einige so gar recht rabiat, in dem sie einfach ihren Kopf gegen die Steinwand geschlagen hatten. Doch er war immer stark genug geblieben, um nicht diesen letzten Schritt zu gehen. 

Nachdenklich sah er wieder auf die Rollen. Was er da hielt war mehr als nur Hagrids Vermächtnis, es war eine Gebrauchsanweisung. 

Eine Gebrauchsanweisung wie man einen Menschen am Leben erhält, wie man seinen Geist zusammen schweißt, dass er nicht unter der Belastung zusammenbricht. Wie man anhand von Kleinigkeiten Dinge erfährt, die normale Menschen nicht sehen können. Und Sirius Black war erst bei der zweiten Rolle angekommen! Was mochte wohl in den anderen Rollen stehen? Wie viel Zeit hatte der Halbriese in diese Rollen gesteckt und warum? Warum hat er sich niemandem sonst offen anvertraut! Soweit er es beurteilen konnte, waren Harry, Ron und Hermine die besten Freunde von Hagrid gewesen. Warum hatte er nicht mit ihnen darüber gesprochen. Schlagartig kam ihm die Antwort in den Sinn: Harry mochte Snape nicht und umgekehrt. Eigentlich, wenn er genau nachdachte, mochte ihn so richtig niemand in der Schule, außer die Schüler von Slytherin. Wobei Sirius den dunklen Verdacht hegte, dass es mehr um die Bevorzugung ging, die Snape diesen Schülern angedeihen ließ. Dumbledore vertraute ihm, doch hier war es Snape, der immer eine gewisse Distanziertheit von dem Schulleiter einhielt. 

Sirius lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wen konnte er Freund nennen? Lupin, Harry, Hermine und die Weasley-Familie mochten ihn alle. Mit Lupin konnte er ernst reden und Harry sprach in letzter Zeit viel über Hagrid. Er hatte Freunde, und auch Freunde mit denen er reden konnte. Snape hatte niemanden. Sirius wußte genau wie es sich anfühlte von allen verlassen zu sein, das war damals in Askaban der einzige Knackpunkt, den er nie hatte hochkommen lassen. Er wußte um seine Unschuld und er wusste, wenn er seine alten Freunde überzeugen konnte, dass sie wieder zu ihm halten würden. Es waren grausame Jahre für Sirius Black gewesen, aber er hatte noch Hoffnung. Jetzt machten die Worte von Hagrid für ihn Sinn und er führte seinen Gedankengang weiter. Was hätte er gemacht, wenn er diese Hoffnung nicht gehabt hätte? Und die Antwort gefiel Sirius überhaupt nicht. Er begann auf- und abzulaufen, ihm kam Hogwarts nicht mehr wie die ersehnte Freiheit vor. Urplötzlich hatte er das Gefühl ihm würde gleich die Decke auf den Kopf fallen. Er mußte RAUS! Einfach nur Raus! Die Nacht war noch jung! 

Da kam ihm der rettende Gedankengang. Vorsichtig schlich er aus seinem Zimmer und rannte genauso vorsichtig über den Rasen auf den Verbotenen Wald zu. Dort verwandelte er sich in den großen schwarzen struppigen Hund, seine Animagus-Form, und jagte durch den Wald. Er rannte und rannte, als ob er das ganze Gelesene aus sich heraus rennen wollte. Sprang über gestürzte Bäume, hechtete durch kleinere Bäche und jagte über kleine Lichtungen. Die Tiere des Waldes sahen diesem seltsamen Hund nach und wunderten sich warum er es so eilig hatte. Sirius stoppte erst als er am anderen Ende des Verbotenen Waldes ankam. Der Wald lichtete sich hier und ging langsam in ein von Muggeln bewirtschaftetes Gebiet über. Für die Muggel war das große weitläufige Gelände der Privatbesitz einer Grafschaft, Zutritt verboten, und diverse Banne und Flüche sorgten auch dafür, dass sich niemand zu sehr für den Wald und die Ländereien von Hogwarts interessierte. Sirius verwandelte sich zurück und lehnte sich schwer atmend gegen einen Baumstamm. Verdammt er hätte nie weiter lesen sollen, hätte nie diese Aufgabe übernehmen sollen! Er wollte nicht für dieses Leben verantwortlich sein! Wollte nicht die Schuld tragen, wenn Snape ging. 

Er schrie in die Nacht: "ICH WILL NICHT!"

Snape haßte ihn aufgrund ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit, und ja, Sirius mochte ihn auch nicht. Er hatte dem Slytherin einige gemeine Streiche damals gespielt und einer wäre sogar beinahe tödlich geendet. 

"Verdammt! Verdammt! Sirius, du und deine Neugier! Verflucht sollst du sein!" fluchte er lauthals in den nun totenstillen Wald. 

Während er sich weiter verfluchte bemerkte er nicht die Gestalt, die in einiger Entfernung stand und den Magier ruhig beobachtete. Die Gestalt beschloß, dass es in diesem Zustand nicht gut war mit dem Magier zu reden und wandte sich zum Gehen um. Die Zeit würde kommen und dann würde er mit ihm reden. 


	6. Kapitel 5 Beobachtungen

Kapitel 5 Beobachtungen 

__

Wissen ist Macht!

Unbekannt

Am nächsten Morgen wunderte es Harry und seine Freunde, Sirius so früh vorzufinden. Harrys Pate hatte sich zu einem Langschläfer entwickelt, der normalerweise nicht vor 11 Uhr in den Gängen Hogwarts zu sehen war. Sirius saß grübelnd in einem der Innenhöfe auf einer Steinbank. Die Sonne blinzelte erst in eine Ecke des noch düsteren Hofes und machte sich daran den Hof im Laufe des Tages zurück zu erobern. In seinen Händen lag ein Buch. Der Ex-Häftling von Askaban sah nicht auf als sich ihm die Kinder lärmend und lachend näherten. Er war zu sehr in seine Lektüre vertieft und wirkte dabei keineswegs entspannt. 

"Guten Morgen Sirius!" flötete Hermine Granger und ließ sich neben ihm auf die Steinbank fallen.

"Jo Sirius!" begrüßte Ron Weasley ihn und zu guter Letzt schmetterte Harry seinem Patenonkel ein Guten Morgen entgegen. 

Sirius seufzte und sah sichtlich genervt auf. 

"Seht ihr nicht dass ich lese?!" fauchte er und die drei zuckten bei den recht harschen Worten zusammen. Noch nie hatte er sie angefahren oder ein grobes Wort verlauten lassen. Er war immer freundlich gewesen, manchmal etwas melancholisch, aber nie mürrisch oder gar unfreundlich. 

Sirius bereute sofort seine Worte und er gab sich Mühe etwas entspannter auszusehen. Die Gryffindors starrten ihn nur mit großen Augen an.

"Entschuldigt. Schlecht geschlafen." Mit beiden Händen fuhr er sich durch das ellenlange, glatte, schwarze Haar. "Ich bin es nicht mehr gewohnt einfach so ruhig schlafen zu können."

Hermine hatte sich allen Anschein nach zuerst gefasst und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an, während Ron und Harry ihn immer noch skeptisch ansahen. 

"Was liest du?" fragte sie und versuchte zu Sirius' Erleichterung die Situation zu retten.

Zur Antwort hob er das Buch an um ihnen den Buchdeckel zu zeigen.

"Lexikon der Mythologie. Teil 3, Keltische und Nordische Mythologie", las Hermine laut vor.

Harry zog die Stirn kraus. "Hört sich sehr trocken an."

Sirius hörte den zweiten unausgesprochenen Satz: _Und gar nicht nach dir an_.

"Och", sagte er und lehnte sich leicht zurück, "es geht. So trocken ist die Sache gar nicht." 

"Um was geht es denn?" frage Hermine neugierig.

"Um den Begriff Walhalla oder auch Walhall. Hier steht..", er hob das Buch wieder an und begann laut zu lesen: "Walhalla, oder auch Walhall genannt, ist die Götterburg von Odin, dem Göttervater der Asen, der nordischen Götter. Die Burg ist durch einen großen Palisadenzaun geschützt und liegt im Land der Götter Asgart und kann nur über die Regenbogenbrücke Bifrost erreicht werden. Alle tapferen Menschen kommen nach ihrem Tod in diese Burg, wo sie an den großen Festen des Göttervaters teilnehmen um auf das Ende der Welt zu warten, wo alle Toten, wie Lebenden sich zum letzten Gefecht aufmachen."

Eine kurze Weile herrschte Stille. Sirius sah die drei an. 

"Hört sich für mich nicht wie das ersehnte Land an", meinte Harry trocken.

"Nun ja, kommt darauf an. Wenn du Kelte oder Wikinger warst, so war dies das gelobte Land nach dem Tod, weil du an diesem Ort alle deine Freunde und Verwandten wieder getroffen hast." Sirius schloß halb die Augen und erinnerte sich an diesen Spruch, leise flüsterte einige Zeilen: "Dort treffe ich meine Mutter, meine Schwestern und meine Brüder. Dort treffe ich all jene Menschen meiner Ahnenreihe von beginn an." 

Die drei Freunde sahen in sichtlich verwirrt an. Jetzt auch noch Poesie, wohin führte das?

"Ich glaube, ich vermisse die Flucht zu sehr. Die Ruhe macht mich melancholisch", meinte er entschuldigend. 

"Nun ja, immer hin hast du jetzt Zeit in Ruhe zu lesen oder?" sagte Hermine, die, so wußte es Sirius von Harry, immer für ein gutes Buch zu haben war.

"Ja jetzt habe ich Zeit", flüsterte Sirius und sah auf das Buch. 

Die Schulglocke läutete zur ersten Stunde und die drei Freunde verabschiedeten sich von ihm. Jungen und Mädchen rannten durch die Gänge, um noch rechtzeitig zu ihrem Unterricht zu kommen. Das Lachen erstarb langsam im Schloß und bald hörte man hier und da einen kleinen Knall, wenn ein Zauberspruch daneben ging. Die Sonne wanderte weiter in den Innenhof, beleuchtete nun schon Steinbänke und den gepflegten Rasen. 

Sirius starrte auf das Buch und flüsterte: "Verdammt viel Zeit."

Ohne weitere Worte schlug er die nächste Seite auf und begann etwas über das Ende der Welt zu lesen. Es überraschte ihn, dass es immer in jeder Kultur die ganz eigenen Vorstellungen von diesem Ereignis gab. Er verlor sich in dem Buch und ein Teil von ihm fragte sich wie er das konnte! Früher waren für ihn Bücher nur eine Last gewesen. Der Magier überhörte so die zweite und die dritte Stunde, bemerkte nicht wie Schüler an ihm vorbei strömten. Sah nicht die merkwürdigen Blicke, die sie ihm zuwarfen oder wie die Jüngeren unter ihnen immer noch einen weiten Bogen um ihm machten. Sie fürchteten ihn, zu tief saß die Propaganda des Ministeriums in ihren Knochen. Ein Teil von ihnen sah in ihm immer noch den verrückten Mörder. Eine einmal festgefahrene Meinung zu brechen war sehr schwer. Es wurde Mittag und bald läutete es zum Essen. Sirius war gerade bei einer Beschreibung des Fenris-Wolfes angelangt und dachte das müsse er Lupin zeigen als er eine wohlbekannte Stimmte hörte. Sie war leise, weich und gleichzeitig sehr kühl.

"Sie da, der Verräter kann lesen", sagte es über Sirius. 

Ganz langsam, wie in Zeitlupe, hob Sirius den Kopf und er sah durch einen Vorhang an schwarzen glatten Haaren Severus Snape vor sich stehen. Natürlich er sah immer noch den Verräter in ihm. Er hatte die Potters und damit indirekt Dumbledore verraten, egal was Dumbledore oder Moody sagten über seine Unschuld, über Wurmschwanz. Das war Snapes Meinung und keiner konnte sie so schnell ändern. Sprachlos sah er ihn an. Ganz langsam wuchs Zorn in Sirius, brannte wie ein kleines Feuer in ihm und wurde immer größer und größer. 

"Hat Askaban das Gehirn doch nicht so schrumpfen lassen", spöttelte Snape und in den kalten Augen glitzerte es gefährlich. 

Sirius Black wollte aufspringen, ihn schütteln, ihm etwas Beleidigendes an den Kopf zurück werfen. Dieser verdammter Slytherinbastard, das mußte ja kommen, irgendwann würde er über Sirius herziehen und ihn verspotten. Sirius wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als ihm etwas auffiel und sein neues Wissen drängte sich langsam in den Vordergrund. Die Flamme Zorn erlosch langsam und Black bekam einen klaren Kopf. Sein Verstand setzte wieder ein und er sah mehr in dem Mann vor sich. Dank Hagrids Aufzeichnungen war Snape in diesem Moment wie ein offenes Buch für ihn. Seine Haltung deutet auf Ablehnung hin, ja vielleicht sogar etwas auf Streit, aber in den Augen glomm Neugier. Black lächelte innerlich und beschloß sein neuerworbenes Wissen zu testen.

"Ja, stellen Sie sich vor ich kann lesen, Snape", sagte er locker und mit einem leicht fröhlichen Unterton.

Was hatte Hagrid geschrieben? Nicht so sehr auf die Stichelein eingehen? 

Snape verlagerte das Gewicht von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Er war überrascht und suchte nach einer neuen Angriffsfläche.

"Nun etwas Nachhilfe-Unterricht kann ja nicht schaden. In diesen Dingen." Snape machte eine Handbewegung zum Buch hin. 

Sirius umging diesen neuerlichen Angriff in dem er einfach nur leicht den Kopf schief hielt und Snape ansah. Nicht durchdringend und auch nicht starrend, sondern einfach nur abwartend. Innerlich wartete er auf einen zweiten Angriff und legte sich schon mögliche Antworten im Geist bereit. Nur ruhig bleiben, nicht zornig werden! Ganz ruhig! 

Die zweite Glocke, die zum Essen rief, brach diese unangenehme Stille zwischen ihnen und Severus Snape wandte sich ab und ging. Sirius wartete bis Snape um die Ecke verschwand und atmete tief durch. Hagrid hatte recht, Snape war leicht zu durchschauen, und doch hatte der Zaubertränke-Lehrer nicht weiter gestichelt, nein er hatte den Rückzug angetreten und Sirius ohne weiter zu beachten zurück gelassen. So stand das aber nicht in der Gebrauchsanweisung. Verdattert zog Black die nächste Rolle aus seinem Umhang hervor, brach das Siegel und begann zu lesen. Der erste Satz beunruhigte ihn.

__

Unterschätze niemals Severus Snape!!

Die Sonne schien nun voll in den Innenhof und es wurde unangenehm warm. Sirius stand auf und ging, immer noch in die Rolle vertieft, in den Schatten. Das Buch über Mythologie hatte er in der anderen Hand. 

Severus ging, nein rauschte an den letzten Nachzüglern an Schülern vorbei und ging ohne nach links oder rechts zu sehen auf den Lehrertisch zu. Dumbledore war nicht anwesend und irgendwie wirkte der Tisch ohne den Direktor von Hogwarts vereinsamt und verlassen. Immer noch ging ihm das Gespräch mit Black durch den Kopf. Askaban und die lange Flucht hatten einen Teil der Hitzköpfigkeit aus Black herausgebrannt. Sirius Black hatte unverschämt ruhig auf ihn gewirkt. Und das verunsicherte Snape. Mit einem aufbrausenden, hassenden Black konnte er umgehen. Wie er mit den Haß der anderen Schüler auf ihn umgehen konnte. Nur wenn jemand Ruhe bewahrte... Snape setzte sich wortlos an seinen Platz und starrte vor sich in die Luft. Ein Schauer überkam ihn, es erinnerte zu sehr an Hagrid. Mit düsterer Mine griff er nach einem Tablett mit Gemüse und tat sich auf. Der entscheidende Name war in seinem Gedächtnis gefallen und Snape´s Laune war wieder einmal an einem eisigen Tiefpunkt angelangt. Zum Glück ließ der dunkle Lord ihn in letzter Zeit in Ruhe. Doch Severus ahnte, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war bis ihn Voldemort wieder rief. In seine schlechte Laune mischte sich Trauer. Dann würde niemand mehr auf ihn in der Senke warten. Kein Hagrid, der mit Wolldecke und Tee im Schatten eines umgestürzten Baumes saß. Bereit sich sofort um ihn zu kümmern. Etwas Entscheidendes fehlte. Snape stand wieder auf und verließ ohne etwas gegessen zu haben die Große Halle. 


	7. Kapitel 6 Wochenende

Kapitel 6 Wochenende 

_Die Verzweiflung ist der Größte unserer Irrtümer._

_Luc de Clapiers de Vauvenargues_   
  


Es war Freitagabend und das Wochenende stand vor der Tür. Die Schüler ab der dritten Klasse freuten sich auf ein Hogsmeade-Wochenende, einem Dorf, in dem nur Hexen und Zauberer wohnten. Die etwas rebellischeren unter ihnen beschlossen ihren Vorrat an Stinkbomben und beißenden Frisbees aufzustocken, die etwas pragmatisch Veranlagten wollten einfach nur der Schule für einige Stunden entfliehen und ihren Spaß haben. Voll Vorfreude saßen die Schüler zu Abend an den Haustischen und tauschten sich darüber aus wer wohin wollte und wer überhaupt mit wem ins Dorf gehen wollte. Sirius war nicht unter ihnen; da er weder Schüler noch Lehrer war, blieb ihm die Große Halle verwehrt. Außerdem, so hatte Dumbledore vorsichtig durchblicken lassen, würden einige Erstklässler vor lauter Schreck keinen Bissen runter bekommen. 

So begnügte sich Sirius damit im Beisein des Haushelfen Dobby sein Abendessen einzunehmen. Der Hauself hatte es sich zur persönlichen Aufgabe gemacht, Sirius Black zu verköstigen, und wenn Hauselfen ihre Aufgaben ernst nahmen konnte ein einfaches Abendessen zu einem wahren Bankett ausarten. Sirius saß mit einem dünnen Lächeln am Tisch, der sich unter der Last von Puddingschüsseln, Aufstrichen, kalten Würstchen, verschiedenen Säften, Brot und Semmeln durchbog. 

"Ähm Dobby?`" fragte er mit einem amüsierten Unterton. 

"Ja Sir?" Der kleine Hauself trippelte vom Ende des Tisch auf ihn zu. Dass man dabei nur die schlackernden Ohren sah, ließ Sirius' Lächeln weiter wachsen. 

"Willst du mich zu Tode mästen?" 

Der Hauself sah schockiert zu Sirius auf, die grünen tischtennisballgroßen Augen geweitet. 

"Oh nein Sir. Oh nein", versicherte der Elf schnell. "Dobby nur wollen, dass Mr Black nichts entgeht, Sir!" 

"Na wenn das so ist. Danke." Sirius griff nach einem kalten Würstchen, er hatte wirklich Hunger! Wobei er sich nicht sicher war, ob es wirklich nur einfacher Hunger nach Essen war. Er wollte Harry in seiner Animagusform nach Hogsmeade begleiten, ihr letztes Auftauchen im Dorf war nicht sehr fröhlich verlaufen. Das Gelächter auf den Straßen hatte gestoppt und im Drei Besen, dem hiesigen Lokal, war es totenstill gewesen. Es war wahrlich ein erhebendes Gefühl für alle Anwesenden gewesen. 

Das Ministerium hat in den letzten Jahren volle Arbeit geleistet, dachte er sarkastisch. 

Da fiel ihm noch etwas ein und er rief dem Hauselfen nach: "Dobby, einen Moment!" 

Der Hauself blieb an der Tür stehen und drehte sich blitzschnell um, der Teewärmer, den er als Hut trug, schwankte gefährlich. "Ja Sir?" 

"Wo ist eigentlich Severus Snape am Wochenende?" frage Black. 

"Oh Professor Snape ist meist in seinen Räumen, Sir! Jedoch in letzter Zeit ist er viel auf Reisen", antwortete der Hauself. "Er kommt aber immer zum Wochenanfang zurück." 

Sirius nickte und der Hauself verschwand mit einer Verbeugung endgültig aus dem Zimmer. 

Sirius knabberte an den Würstchen in Hundemanier und angelte mit der freien Hand nach einer neuen Rolle. Auch wenn er den leisen Verdacht hatte, dass diese Rolle sein Wochenendplan gründlich durcheinander bringen konnte. Vorsichtig zerbrach er das Papiersiegel und entrollte das Pergament. 

*** 

Severus Snape hatte das Abendessen früh verlassen. Ihm war nicht nach Gesellschaft oder gar nach einer fröhlichen Stimmung! Mit finsterem Gesicht war er aus der Halle verschwunden und hatte sich in seine Privatenräume zurück gezogen. Dort saß er, wie so oft in letzter Zeit, allein und einsam vor dem leeren Kamin. Er wartete und wartete. Er hörte wie die Schüler die Große Halle verließen, lärmend, lachend. Ja, das Lachen war seit kurzem wieder nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt. Er hatte sogar Harry Potter wieder lachen sehen. Dabei hatte er von ihm eine längere Trauerphase erwartet. Immerhin hatte Hagrid Harry als Freund bezeichnet. Dumbledore trauerte auch nicht mehr so und lächelte hier und da über einen gelungenen Witz. Der einzige, der noch um den Halbriesen trauerte oder ihn halbwegs vermisste war er, Severus Snape. 

Er starrte ins Leere. Das Schloss schien so leer ohne den Wildhüter zu sein. In den Gängen hörte und spürte man nicht mehr die schweren Schritte. Die dunkle und freundliche Stimme dröhnte nicht mehr durch das Schloß, wenn er Schüler begrüßte. Snape hatte er nie im Schloß dröhnend begrüßt. Nein, das hatte er nur in den dunklen Jahren gemacht, auf der Waldlichtung, um zu sehen ob es Snape gut ging. Verbittert schloß Severus die Augen, wie gern würde er wieder diese Stimme wahrnehmen. Diesen unsichtbaren Halt in ihr hören. Wie gern würde er wieder diese große, raue und vorsichtige Hand auf seiner Schulter spüren, die ihm Trost und Stärke schenkte. Hagrid hatte ihm etwas unendlich Wertvolles geschenkt. Das Gefühl, einen Freund zu haben. 

In Dumbledore konnte Snape keinen Freund sehen, dieser war immer noch sein Herr. Der Mensch, der über seinen Geist, Körper und sein Wohlbefinden bestimmte, wie vor drei Jahren, in jener schicksalhaften Nacht, als Voldemort zurückkehrt war. Ja, für einen Außenstehenden mochte es sich wie eine Bitte angehört haben, aber für Snape war es in diesem Moment mehr gewesen. Ein Befehl! 

Mit viel List und Tücke hatte sich der Todesser seinen alten Rang zurück erobert. War in die Reihen der Getreuen zurückgekehrt. Voldemort wollte ihn in Hogwarts haben, nahe bei Dumbledore und dem Jungen, den er so haßte! Der dem Dunklen Lord so viele Jahre seines Lebens gekostet hatte. Um nicht aufzufallen hatte Voldemort ihn nur in den Ferien oder an den Wochenenden gerufen. Diese Wochenenden hatten es in sich und so war es schon ein Jahr nach der Wiederauferstehung soweit gekommen, dass ihn Hagrid ins Schloß tragen mußte. 

Snape wollte gerade nach der Weinflasche greifen als das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Unterarm zu brennen anfing. Oh ja, das würde wieder ein langes, ein sehr langes Wochenende werden! Und erst recht nicht erholsam. Er stand auf und ging zu dem großen Kleiderschrank im Schlafzimmer. Sorgsam in einem Geheimfach versteckt lag seine Todesserkleidung. Ein langer schwarzer Umhang mit weiter Kapuze und die Maske. Die Maske machte sie vor Voldemort und untereinander alle gleich. Nur der Dunkle Lord trug nie eine Maske. Er zeigte sein neues erschreckendes Gesicht voll Stolz und Hochmut. Mit dem Umhang und der Maske unter dem Arm verschwand er leise aus dem Schloß. Mit geübten Schritten schlich Severus über den Rasen und verschwand im Verbotenen Wald. Seine Füße trugen in sicher in die Senke, wo er immer verschwand und wieder auftauchte. 

Die Tiere des Waldes kannten ihn und sahen ihm nach. Sie hatten gespürt, dass dieses Wesen sein altes Revier in der Senke zurück gefordert hatte. Die Magie rund um die Senke hatte sich verändert. Wo früher nur dunkle Schwaden im unsichtbaren Gefüge der Magie wabberten, hatten sich einige helle Flecken dazu gemischt und es zu einer grauen Masse werden lassen. Eine Masse, die mal stärker und mal schwächer war. Man konnte Erfolg und Niederlage an diesem Ort förmlich spüren! Die Einhörner mieden den Platz immer noch, doch Greife und andere magische Wesen wagten es durch die Senke zu streifen. 

Sirius stand am Fenster und sah eine Gestalt über den Rasen huschen. Er hatte noch die neue Rolle in der Hand und wie erwartet brachte es seine Planung für die kommenden Tage durcheinander. Auf der neuen Pergamentrolle war eine Karte eingezeichnet gewesen und eine kleine Liste mit benötigten Gegenständen. Die Karte war überraschenderweise sehr genau und ein kleines Kunstwerk gewesen. Hagrid mußte eine Begabung für das Zeichen von Karten gehabt haben. Warum war das niemandem aufgefallen? Ein Platz war darauf eingezeichnet gewesen, im Verbotenen Wald. Eine Senke mit einem umgestürzten Baum am Rand. Die benötigten Gegenstände würde er in Hagrids Hütte finden. Sirius sah in den Nachthimmel, es war eine klare Nacht und automatisch sah er nach dem Mond. Es war Halbmond. Wenigstens hätte Lupin heute Nacht Ruhe. Dem Werwolf gingen die Vollmondnächte immer in die Knochen und je älter Remus Lupin wurde um so schmerzhafter wurden die Verwandlungen. Der Wolfsbann Trank ließ ihn zwar seinen Verstand behalten, verbannte jedoch nicht die Schmerzen bei jeder Verwandlung, oder die langsamen Veränderungen, die Lupin durchmachte. Er sah immer kränker aus und sein Haar würde früher als normal schneeweiß sein. 

Sirius sah wieder auf die Karte, es war der Weg zu Snapes Apparierplatz. Der Ort, an dem Hagrid sich fast jede Nacht um die Ohren geschlagen hatte, nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Snape das Schloß immer heil erreichte. 

"Sirius Black, du hast den Job angenommen", murmelte der ehemalige Gefangene von Askaban und löschte das Licht hinter sich als er seine Räume verließ. Leise ging er durch die Gänge, wich einigen Geistern aus und als Misses Norris, die Katze von Filch dem Hausmeister seinen Weg kreuzte, knurrte er sie nur gefährlich an. Vorsichtig öffnete er die große Eingangstür und rannte über den feuchten Rasen auf Hagrids Hütte zu, die Karte und die Liste sicher in seiner Hand. 

Dort angekommen öffnete er die Eingangstür und suchte die Hütte nach der ihm prophezeiten Decke und Teekanne ab. Den Tee würde er heute nicht machen können. Aber vielleicht brauchte er ja die Decke? Sirius rollte sie zusammen und benutze zwei Gürtel von Hagrid um sie sich um die Schulter zu schnallen. Bevor er sich in den Verbotenen Wald aufmachte sah er sich ein letztes Mal in der nun verwaisten Hütte um. Der Tod des Wildhüters lag nun schon einige Zeit zurück und noch immer lag alles so da wie Hagrid es verlassen hatte. Fast schien es als ob Hagrid jeden Moment die Tür aufschlagen würde und herein käme. Es roch sogar noch nach dem Wildhüter in der Hütte. Sirius schnaubte, er hatte keine weitere Zeit sich um die Toten zu sorgen oder gar Gedanken an sie nachzuhängen. Behutsam schloß er die Tür, entzündete die Laterne, die vor der Hütte stand mit einem Muggelfeuerzeug und ging in den Verbotenen Wald. 


	8. Kapitel 7 Gute Nacht!

Kapitel 7 Gute Nacht! 

__

Allen Edlen gebiet´ ich Andacht,

Hohen und Niederen von Heimdalls Geschlecht;

Ich will Wallvaters Wirken künden,

Die ältesten Sagen, der ich mich entsinne,

Aus der Edda

Sirius wanderte durch den Wald. Das Mondlicht war hell und dank der Lampe konnte er die Karte lesen. Der Weg war nicht leicht und Sirius war froh um die Karte. Dabei hatte er gedacht, dass er in seiner Schulzeit das komplette Hogwarts-Gelände erforscht hatte. Vielleicht war er auch einmal mit Krone, Wurmschwanz und Moony an diesen Ort gelangt, nur war die Senke wohl damals nicht interessant genug gewesen? Sirius konnte sich nicht mehr erinnern. Er erinnerte sich viel lieber an die Abendteuer mit seinen Freunden. Wobei einer dieser Freunde sich später als Verräter herausgestellt hatte. Wurmschwanz war die Ratte unter ihnen, den Animagus-Magiern gewesen. Warum war Sirius nie aufgefallen, dass der kleine dickliche Peter unter ihnen das schwächste Bindeglied gewesen war? Krone war Harrys Vater gewesen, er konnte sich in einen stattlichen weißen Hirsch verwandeln, und Moony, ja, das war Remus in seiner Werwolfform. Gegenüber Tieren waren Werwölfe harmlos und so hatten Peter, James und Sirius gelernt sich in Tiere zu verwandeln. Animagi zu werden. In ihren Tiergestalten hatten sie das ganze Gelände unsicher gemacht und ließen so Remus für einige Zeit die Einsamkeit und Schmerzen der Verwandlung vergessen. 

Sirius seufzte, wie gern wünschte er sich in diese unbeschwerte Zeit zurück. Obwohl, wenn er darüber nachdachte, so unbeschwert war die Zeit gar nicht gewesen! Da war immer noch Snape gewesen. Der erklärter Feind aller vier! Snape, der damals schon von den Dunklen Künsten fasziniert gewesen war. 

Black schüttelte sich und gerade wegen diesem damaligen Schulfeind war er mitten im Wald unterwegs! 

"Wie dumm bin ich eigentlich?" flüsterte Sirius und warf wieder einen Blick auf die Karte. Es konnte nicht mehr weit sein. Vorsichtig umrundete er eine alte Eiche und sah schon den halbverfaulten Stamm einer Fichte da liegen. Den Baum hatte es wohl vor vielen vielen Jahren umgeworfen. Schon hatten jüngere Bäume den freien Platz erobert, sie waren schon mehrere Meter hoch und ihr dichtes Blätterdach verdeckte fast vollständig den Himmel. Sirius legte den Kopf in den Nacken und sah nach oben. Der Mond war von hier unten fast nicht mehr auszumachen. Er holte tief Luft, es roch nach Herbst obwohl noch keine bunten Blätter zu sehen waren. Aber in der Luft kündigten sich immer zuerst die Veränderungen an. Man konnte es förmlich riechen, bevor man es in der Erde spürte. Sirius wusste, dass Animagi-Zauberer ein besonderes Verhältnis zur Natur hatten, sie hatten eher ein Gefühl für Wetterumschwünge und spürten die Jahreszeiten, bevor sie sich sichtbar meldeten. 

Sirius umrundete die jungen Bäume geschickt und sah schließlich die Senke. Vorsichtig tastete er sich an den Rand heran und sah mit großer Vorsicht auf den Boden. Niemand war zu sehen. Kein Tier und kein Mensch. Sirius ließ die angehaltene Luft entweichen. Die Wurzeln des umgestürzten Baumes gaben genug Schutz und so setzte sich Sirius in dessen Schatten. Er sah sich die Umgebung genau an. Es war ein verwunschener Ort. Kein Baum wuchs in der Senke, kein Strauch, hinter dem man sich verstecken konnte, und keine Wasserrinne die hindurchfloss. Warum hatte sich Snape ausgerechnet diesen Ort ausgesucht? Nachdenklich sah er wieder in den Himmel und fand dort überraschenderweise die Antwort. In der Senke versperrte kein Ast und kein Baum den Blick in den Himmel. Sirius konnte Sterne ausmachen und am Tag schien die Sonne bestimmt warm an diesen Ort. Mit einem dünnen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht holte er sich seine Lektüre hervor. Er hatte nicht vor völlig untätig hier zu sitzen. Die Lampe von Hagrid hängte er an eine Wurzel, die über seinen Kopf ragte und begann die gewaltige Göttersaga der alten Wikinger und Kelten zu lesen, die Edda. Die ersten Zeilen waren ihm so gewaltig vorgekommen, dass dieses Buch ihn in seinen Bann geschlagen hatte. 

'James würde mich sicher auslachen wenn er mich so sähe', dachte Sirius mit einem Schmunzeln.

Bücher waren nie seine Leidenschaft gewesen, aber seit er Hagrids Nachlass las, begeisterte er sich immer mehr für das geschriebene Wort. Früher in der Schule waren Bücher ein notwendiges Übel gewesen, man lernte aus ihnen, brütete stundenlang über Erklärungen und Formeln. Nicht so bei Sirius, ihm schien immer alles Wissen förmlich zuzufliegen. Einmal gelesen oder gehört und er konnte es. James war mehr der Leser unter ihnen gewesen und Lupin. Peter konnte so viel lesen wie er gewollt hätte, doch so recht verstanden hatte er es nie. Ohne seine Freunde hätte er nicht einmal die Schule geschafft! 

Selbst Madame Pince, die alte Bibliothekarin von Hogwarts war überrascht über sein plötzliches Interesse an Büchern gewesen. Doch zu gern half sie ihm auf der Suche nach bestimmten Büchern. Es brachte ihn innerlich irgendwie mehr ins Gleichgewicht, außerdem brachte es seine Gedanken in andere Bahnen. Der Schrecken Askabans war nicht mehr so präsent und auch die Hektik der Flucht verblasste zusehends. 

Die Nacht schlich langsam dahin und Sirius sah ab und zu auf. Sah in die Senke oder warf einen skeptischen Blick auf den Rand. Ob sich irgendwelche Tiere dort aufhielten. Es wurde kühler und er wickelte sich in die mitgebrachte Decke ein. Seine Finger wurden klamm und jetzt verstand er warum Hagrid immer etwas heißen Tee dabei gehabt hatte. Als langsam der Morgen dämmerte machte sich Sirius auf den Weg zurück. Es war eine langweilige und ereignislose Nacht gewesen. Sah man von dem Eichhörnchen ab, das durch die Senke gehuscht war. Er schulterte die Decke und ging zurück nach Hogwarts. Etwas müde und erleichtert betrat der das Schloß, es war noch zu früh und so begegnete er keinem Schüler. Snape war nicht zurück gekehrt in dieser Nacht und Sirius wußte nicht ob darüber froh oder besorgt seinen sollte. In seinem Zimmer angekommen warf er die zusammengerollte Decke achtlos in eine Ecke und verstaute das Buch sorgfältig in einem alten Regal. Es war Hogsmeade-Wochenende und in zwei Stunden würde ein großer schwarzer zotteliger Hund Harry Potter und seine Freunde begleiten. 

***

Der Hund wartete an den Toren von Hogwarts und die Schüler zeigten auf den Hund. Sie lachten und einige streichelten sogar über das struppige Fell. Einige ganz Mutige lockten das Tier mit einigen Leckerbissen. Doch als ein Junge mit wirrem schwarzen Haar und einer feinen Blitznarbe durch die Tore ging, waren alle Leckereien und Streicheleinheiten vergessen. Das Tier bellte und wedelte mit dem Schwanz. Wie ein junger Welpe tollte das große schwarze Tier um die Gruppe von Harry, Ron, Hermine und Ginny Weasley, Ron´s kleiner Schwester herum. Die Schüler lachten über die Späße des Hundes, der nach Ratten im Gebüsch jagte, eine fing er sogar und begann sie genüßlich vor aller Augen zu verspeisen. 

Ron beugte sich zu dem Hund herunter und strich ihm über den Kopf, dabei flüstere er: "Sirius, das ist widerlich!" 

Der Hund legte nur den Kopf schief und Ron schwor das Hunde lächeln konnten! Es war ein Tag voll Späße und Gelächter. Als es langsam spät wurde und die Kinder zurück ins Schloß wanderten, verließ der Hund sie an den Toren. 

Einen sichtlich erschöpften aber zufriedenen Sirius fanden sie kurze Zeit später in einem der Innenhöfe. Da offiziell keiner wusste, dass Sirius ein Animagus war, hatte es den Anschein, dass der ehemalige Flüchtige den ganzen Tag im Schloß verbracht hatte. Der Tag ging hier genau so fröhlich weiter wie im Dorf. Ron tauschte mit Neville Longbottom Karten aus den Schokofröschen, die Sirius und Harry genüßlich aßen. Als es langsam dämmerte verschwanden die Schüler in die Große Halle. Sirius verabschiedete sich von seinem Patenkind und wünschte allen eine gute Nacht. 

Kurz darauf verschwand er mit Thermoskanne, Decke, Laterne und Buch im Verbotenen Wald. Diesmal versuchte er den Weg ohne Karte zu finden. Er orientierte sich an Bäumen, kleinen Felsen, die aus dem Boden ragten und anderen Besonderheiten im Wald. Sein Orientierungssinn ließ ihn nicht im Stich, er fand die Senke mit dem umgestürzten Baum. Der Mond schien hell und der Wald lag ruhig und ausgestorben da. Langsam kamen Black Zweifel. Was würde er Snape sagen wenn er zurück kam? Einfach Hallo sagen? Wie sollte er sein Warten hier in der Senke erklären? Black setzte sich auf die Decke und schenkte sich einen warmen Tee ein. Darüber hatte er gestern Nacht gar nicht nachgedacht! Er drehte das Buch in den Händen und starrte vor sich in die Luft. 

Der Mond ließ die Tautropfen in der Senke wie verstreute Edelsteine leuchten. Es war eine perfekte Illusion, Edelsteine oder Elfen, die an diesem Ort weilten. Die nur darauf warteten, eingesammelt oder gefangen zu werden. Eine vergängliche Illusion, die bereits nach einigen Minuten Morgensonne verschwinden würde. 

Diese Nacht kam er nicht zum Lesen, sondern dachte über seine Situation nach. Der Tee in der Tasse wurde kalt und bald konnte man meinen, eine Statue säße unter dem verworrenen Wurzelwerk des umgestürzten Baumes. Der Tau setzte sich in dem langen, pechschwarzen Haar nieder, durchwob es mit silbernen Perlen. 

Puff.

Sirius hob abrupt den Kopf und die Statue war verschwunden. Eine Gestalt war in der Senke aufgetaucht! Sie trug einen schwarzen Umhang und eine Maske. Sirius hielt den Atem an. Verdammt, unter dieser Maske sahen sie alle gleich aus! Beide starrten sich an und einer von ihnen hatte den anderen nicht hier erwartet. Der Mann in Schwarz hob die Hand und nahm die Maske vom Gesicht. Es war wirklich Snape, und ein sehr verblüfft dreinguckender Snape noch dazu. Dieser hatte sich jedoch schnell im Griff und die Verblüffung wich reiner Abscheu. Sirius stand langsam auf und ging auf ihn zu. Suchte nach Schwäche, nach einer Verletzung.

"Sieh da, der Hund hat seine Hundehütte verlassen", schnarrte Snape und es schwang so viel Verachtung in der Stimme, dass Sirius stehen blieb.

Er war zu verblüfft, um auf diesen Hohn zu reagieren.

Snape beließ es nicht dabei und setzte nach: "Was haben Sie erwartet? Dass ich mit einer Horde von Todessern zurückkehre um Hogwarts zu erobern?" 

Sirius war sprachlos. Wie konnte dieser Bastard es wagen!?

Snape´s Lippen kräuselten sich zu seinem dünnen Lächeln. Er hatte gesiegt! Sirius Black stand da wie der größte Trottel, sprachlos, bewegungslos und ohne eine schnippische Rückantwort. Snape wollte gerade zum Todesstoß ausholen als Black sich umdrehte und auf die Wurzeln zu ging. Er nahm die Decke hoch, schüttete etwas Kaltes weg, hob die Laterne an und sah wieder zu Snape. Schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, überlegte es sich dann anders und ließ Snape einfach in der Senke stehen. Severus glaubte etwas wie "dann mach doch keinen Kram alleine" zu hören und lauschte wie Sirius zurück zum Schloß stapfte. 

Stehen gelassen! Black hatte ihn einfach stehen gelassen! Kein Angriff, keine Androhung von Prügel!

"Severus Snape, es geschehen noch Zeichen und Wunder", murmelte er zu sich selber, ließ Black noch fünf Minuten Vorsprung und machte sich dann selber, langsamer, auf den Weg zum Schloß. Die Stunden waren ruhiger verlaufen und außer einer flammenden Rede und einem Überfall auf einen Muggel war nicht viel geschehen. Immerhin hatte der Muggel überraschenderweise überlebt! 

Vor sich konnte er immer noch das Fluchen Sirius Blacks hören und es war reinste Musik in seinen Ohren. Es war eine Gute Nacht! 


	9. Kapitel 8 Besuch

Kapitel 8 Besuch

__

Nur wer in seinem Hause Gäste empfängt, 

wird in der Fremde Gastgeber finden.

Aus China

Sirius warf die Tür hinter sich in Schloß. Er hatte sich zum Narren gemacht! Wie einfach hatte sich Hagrid eigentlich das Ganze vorgestellt? Niemand Absolut NIEMAND konnte mit diesem Bastard zusammenarbeiten! Geschweige denn auf ihn achten! Mit noch größerer Wucht warf er die Decke in eine Ecke, so das gleich die Regale zitterten. Er wollte laut fluchen, etwas gegen die Wand werfen, nur um seinem Frust Luft zu machen. Doch da war nichts in seiner Nähe, das er zerschlagen konnte. So ging er ins angrenzende kleine Bad und stellte sich unter eine eiskalte Dusche. Es half etwas und er kühlte sich ab. Sowohl körperlich als auch in seinen Gedanken. Zitternd saß er vor dem Kamin und dachte nach. Hagrid hatte es sich einfach zu leicht gemacht. Wecke von jemandem die Neugier und er wird dabei bleiben?! So einfach war das nicht! Auch wenn da das kleine Wörtchen "Wirklich?" war. 

Als die Wärme den Weg zurück in seine Knochen fand und die Sonne langsam aufging, schlief Sirius Black tief und fest.

Harry Potter wunderte sich an diesem Tag, dass sein Pate nicht zur Mittagspause in den Hof kam und sich erst am Nachmittag zum Quidditsch-Training blicken ließ. Sirius wirkte auf ihn leicht zerzaust und immer noch sehr müde. Eher erinnerte er an Lupin, wenn dieser gerade seine Vollmond-Nächte hinter sich hatte. Das sonst glatte schwarze Haar zeigte hier und da einen Knoten auf. Die Augen waren leicht eingefallen und der Mund war zu einem schmalen Schlitz zusammen gepreßt. Harry flog seinen Feuerblitz und landete sanft vor seinem Paten.

"Alles in Ordnung Sirius?" frage Harry besorgt.

"Wie?" Sirius wirkte leicht abwesend, "Ja ja, alles in Ordnung. Also wann beginnt das Training?" 

"Jetzt! Nein, eigentlich haben wir schon vor einigen Minuten begonnen. Irgendwelche Tips für heute?" Harry stieg bereits wieder auf seinen Besen.

"Nein heute nicht. Ich bin heute nur Beobachter und bewundere eure Manöver." Jetzt lächelte sein Pate endlich und Harry entspannte sich etwas.

Das Training begann mit einigen Runden Aufwärmtraining. Die Jäger warfen sich den großen roten leblosen Quaffel hin und her. Die Treiber jagten ihre verrückten Klatscher durch das halbe Station und Sirius mußte sich mehrmals ducken, um nicht getroffen zu werden. Harry selber entließ den kleinen Schnatz und jagte dem goldenen geflügelten Ball nach. Der Hüter der Torstangen flog um diese herum und wehrte verschiedene Angriffe ab. Harry vergaß bald die merkwürdige Laune seines Paten und konzentrierte sich nur noch auf den goldenen Schnatz.

Sirius saß auf den Zuschauerrängen, er hatte sich von einem Treiber das Schlagholz ausgeliehen und verteidigte sich gegen einige verirrte Klatscher. Harry flog wie sein Vater. Die Muggel sagten zu solchen Menschen, sie seien Luftgeboren. Der Himmel war ihr Zuhause. Sirius wunderte es in solchen Momenten, dass James in seiner Animagus-Form ein Hirsch war und kein geflügeltes Wesen, wie ein Adler oder eine Krähe. Es war James irgendwie gar nicht ähnlich gewesen, etwas so bodenständiges zu werden. Ein Zauberer konnte seine Animagus-Form nur bis zu einem gewissen Grad bestimmen. Meist jedoch spielte Nachbar Zufall eine gewaltige Rolle bei der ersten Verwandlung. In einigen Büchern hieß es, die Tierform spiegelte die Seele des Magiers wieder. 

Sirius klatschte, als Harry ein gewagtes Manöver vollführte und den Schnatz stolz in den Händen hielt. Welche Form würde Harry annehmen? Hätte er überhaupt je die freie Wahl? Dank Voldemorts Angriff waren beide verbunden und Voldemort bevorzugte nun einmal Schlagen. Harry und eine Schlange? Black schüttelte den Kopf, nein dann lieber kein Animagi! Weit oben im Himmel entließ Harry den Schnatz wieder um ihn erneut zu jagen.

Dumbledore stand am offenen Fenster in seinem Büro und sah auf das Quidditchfeld. Hinter ihm stand Snape ruhig, und genau so ruhig gab er seinen Bericht ab. Der Todesser berichtete von der flammenden Rede, gab einige Auszüge daraus wortwörtlich wieder. Albus glaubte, Severus könnte ihm die ganze Rede aus dem Gedächtnis aufsagen, doch warum die Mühe? Das Wichtigste hatte er erfahren. Voldemort war kurz davor ungeduldig zu werden. Bald würde Harry seinen Schulabschluß machen, und so paradox es klang, so lange Harry Potter in Hogwarts weilte war er so geschützt wie er gleichzeitig gefährdet war. Hogwarts war schon immer keine leichte Schule gewesen. Verletzungen, größerer und kleinere Rangordnung gehörten hier zum Tagesgeschehen. Snape endete mit den Geschehnissen über den Überfall auf einen Muggel, den einige Todesser zum Spaß veranstaltet hatten. Der Muggel hatte einige Verletzungen davon getragen, doch hatte er dank seines Spions überlebt. Mit einem Seufzen wandte sich Dumbledore vom Fenster ab, die Sonne stand bereits tief und bald würde es Nacht werden.

"Sonst noch etwas besonderes?" fragte er den Todesser.

Snape sah den Direktor nicht direkt an, statt dessen starrte er auf seine Füße.

"Nein nichts", murmelte er. 

"Wirklich?" Albus ging näher auf ihn zu. "Severus, sieh mich an? Ist wirklich nichts besonderes geschehen?"

Snape hob langsam den Kopf und begegnete Dumbledores Blicke. "Sirius Black."

"Was ist mit Sirius?" fragte Albus.

"Er war in der Senke", sagte Snape knapp.

"Und? Sirius ist erwachsen und ich kann ihm nicht verbieten in den Verbotenen Wald zu gehen", sagte Dumbledore und ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen. Überraschenderweise erwiderte Snape dieses Lächeln. "Ich glaube auch er wird nicht mehr dort auftauchen. Gute Nacht."

Damit drehte sich Snape um und verließ das Büro des Direktors. 

"Oh Kind, warum kannst du Hilfe nie annehmen wenn du sie brauchst?" murmelte dieser und schloß das Fenster. Es wurde langsam aber sicher kalt.

Das Quidditch-Training ging vorüber und die Spieler gingen durchfroren aber glücklich in das Schloß zurück. Sirius verabschiedete sich wie immer und machte sich auf den Weg sein Abendessen allein in seinen Räumen einzunehmen. Wenigstens brauchte er in dieser Nacht nicht in den Verbotenen Wald. Das Training hatte ihn abgelenkt und sein Zorn auf Snape war nicht mehr ganz so hitzig. Wobei er hoffte, diesem Slytherin in nächster Zeit nicht über den Weg zu laufen, es wäre für beider Gesundheit einfach besser. Dobby hatte sich wieder einmal selbst übertroffen. Der kleine Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes bog sich unter verschiedenen Köstlichkeiten. Black war es immer noch ein Rätsel wie die Hauselfen es schafften so viel auf einmal zu tragen oder gar aufzutischen. Sirius wollte sich gerade an den Tisch setzten als es leise an der Tür klopfte. Mit einem Seufzen schlurfte er auf die Tür zu, wer wollte ihn um diese Tageszeit sprechen? Harry? War seinem Patenkind etwas zugestoßen? Oder war es nur ein Witz einiger Slytherin? Wobei diese ihn überraschenderweise in Ruhe ließen. Es klopfte wieder.

"Ja ich komme schon!" rief er und öffnete die schwere Holztür.

"Wie...." Er stockte und blinzelte erst mal.

Er sah die Brust eines Pferdes, doch war es kein Pferd. Sein Blick wanderte höher, wo normalerweise der Hals folgte, kam nun der Bauch und Brustkorb eines Menschen.

Ein Zentaure stand vor seiner Tür! Und was für ein Exemplar!

Der Pferdekörper hatte eine goldene Farbe und am Halsansatz, wo der Pferdekörper in den Menschenkörper überging, konnte er die Anfänge einer weißen Mähne ausmachen. Sirius legte den Kopf leicht in den Nacken und sah in das Gesicht. Dieses Wesen hatte strahlend blaue Augen und schneeweiße Haare. 

Bevor Sirius sich fragen konnte was dieses Wesen hier machte, sprach es ihn an.

"Ich grüße Sie, Sirius Black. Mein Name ist Firenze!" Mit diesen Worten streckte der Zentaure ihm die Hand entgegen.


	10. Kapitel 9 Nächtliche Gespräche

Kapitel 9 Nächtliche Gespräche

__

Ein über die Lippen gekommenes Wort kann nie mehr eingeholt werden.

Aus China

Black starrt den Zentauren an, der ihn nun freundlich anlächelt.

"Wollen Sie mich nicht herein bitten? Oder bevorzugen Sie ein Gespräch auf der Türschwelle?" fragte das Wesen mit seiner wunderbaren weichen und doch volltönenden Stimme.

Sirius trat zur Seite und machte eine einladende Handbewegung.

"Danke", sagte der Zentaure und betrat vorsichtig die Gästewohnung.

Immer noch verblüfft schloß der Magier hinter dem phantastischen Wesen die Tür. Wie hatte es der Zentaure hier hoch geschafft? Seine Räumlichkeiten lagen im zweiten Stock oder eher gesagt zwischen dem ersten und zweiten Stock, eine zum Glück breitere Treppe führte in die etwas abgelegene Gästewohnung. Sein vorrübergehendes Zuhause war plötzlich zu klein geworden, das Pferdewesen nahm den meisten Platz ein und den Tisch konnte man, Dank Dobbys Bemühungen, ein reichhaltiges Abendessen zu servieren, auch nicht mehr bewegen. Dies alles schien Firenze nicht zu stören, er sah sich um und trat schließlich auf die Fenster zu, die an der Außenwand eingelassen waren. 

"Ah, wie schön, Sie haben einen direkten Blick auf den Verbotenen Wald", bemerkte er höflich.

"Ja habe ich", antwortete Sirius knapp.

Was wollte dieses Wesen hier? Er hatte noch nie davon gehört, dass Zentauren ihren Wald verließen. Selbst in seiner Schulzeit hatte er es nie gesehen. Ok, der alte Professor für Phantastische Tierwesen hatte ein, zwei von ihnen mal an den Waldrand gebeten für eine Unterhaltung mit den Schülern. Aber das war's auch schon gewesen. Zentauren galten als sehr eigensinnig, sie waren sehr darauf bedacht nicht als "Spielzeug" für Magier angesehen zu werden. Firenze sah sich nun allgemein um. Sirius' Wohnung hier in Hogwarts bestand nur aus zwei Zimmern und einem kleinen Badezimmer. Schreibtisch und Bett standen im Schlafzimmer und hier im Wohnraum spielte sich das restliche Leben ab. So weit man von Leben sprechen konnte, Sirius war nicht so oft hier. In letzter Zeit saß er mehr am Schreibtisch. 

"Sie haben eine interessante Wohnung Mr. Black und einen noch interessanteren Geschmack was Ihre Lektüren angeht." Firenze war nun am Regal angelangt und hob ein Buch an. 

"Was wollen Sie hier?" fragte Sirius schließlich, als er aus seinem Schreck erwacht war.

"Reden, ist das nicht offensichtlich?" Die strahlend blauen Augen ruhten nun auf ihm.

Firenze lächelte leicht als er den skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck von Sirius sah.

"Aber nicht nur. Ich habe Sie beobachtet. In letzter Zeit. Nein eigentlich schon seit der Zeit, als ein Werwolf, eine Ratte, ein Hund und ein Hirsch durch die Wälder streiften." 

Dem Magier klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Die Zentauren wußten von ihnen?

"Natürlich wissen wir von Ihnen." Es war als ob Firenze Gedanken lesen konnte. 

Black setzte sich schwer an den Tisch und der Zentaure trat an das andere Tischende. Mit einem Seufzen ließ er sich nieder.

'Es ist wohl ein Versuch mit mir auf eine Augenhöhe zu kommen', dachte Sirius interessiert.

Das Wesen lehnte sich leicht vor und stützte die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch. "Sie sollten zu essen anfangen. Sonst wird es kalt." 

Sirius gehorchte wie in Trance und begann Pellkartoffeln und Gemüse auf seinen Teller zu schaufeln. Er machte eine fragende Bewegung zu dem Zentauren hin.

"Oh danke. Vielleicht etwas später", sagte dieser immer noch lächelnd.

"Warum haben Sie es nie dem Ministerium erzählt? Die Sache mit den Hund meine ich?" frage Sirius schließlich.

"Es war nicht notwenig. Wir ahnten um Ihre Unschuld."

"Wer wir?"

"Die Tiere des Waldes, die Zentauren." Firenze zuckte mit den Schultern. "Viele von unserer Art wollen mit den Magiern und Hexen nichts mehr zu tun haben. Noch zu tief steckt die Abscheu vor den Magiern."

Sirius wusste, dass er von den großen Zentauren-Aufständen vor zweihundert Jahren sprach. 

"Sie sind anders. Sie haben auch schon Harry geholfen", sagte Sirius leise.

"Harry Potter ist ein wichtiger Zauberer. Wie es auch andere sind." Firenze flüsterte nun fast.

Sirius begann zu essen und wartete ab.

"Sie haben letztens keinen Zauberstab dabei gehabt. Warum?" fragte Firenze und griff nun nach einem Apfel.

"Ich darf nicht", murmelte Black zwischen einem Bissen Kartoffel und einer Gabel Gemüse. "Das Ministerium hält mich für noch zu gefährlich."

"Aber Sie sind doch unschuldig! Ihre Unschuld wurde mit dem Auftauchen der Ratte belegt!" sagte Firenze und klang keineswegs entrüstet dabei.

Sirius lachte bitter auf. "Tja erzählen Sie das mal denen! Für die bin ich immer noch verrückt."

"Aber kein Mörder mehr." Firenze begann den Apfel mit einem Messer ordentlich zu vierteln. 

"Ja kein Mörder. Aber Askaban könnte ja einige Schäden hinterlassen haben." Sirius machte das universelle Zeichen für Verrücktheit. 

"Es muss ein furchtbarer Ort sein. Askaban." Firenze legte vorsichtig das Messer ab und schob ein Apfelstück in den Mund.

"Ja das ist er. Ein furchtbarer Ort. Voll Kälte, voll Dunkelheit, voll Wahnsinn." Es war an Sirius nun zu flüstern, vor seinem Inneren Augen konnte er fast wieder seine Zelle sehen. Die Zauberer, die ab und zu an seiner Zelle vorbei gingen und ihn anstarten wie ein seltenes Tier. 

"Jetzt sind Sie hier! Und ich bin hier! Ihr Patenkind ist hier!" unterbrach Firenze sanft seine Gedankengänge. 

"Hm." Sirius nickte und aß weiter.

"Es ist gefährlich im Wald für Magier ohne ihren Zauberstab", nahm Firenze den Faden auf.

Sirius zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Was soll ich machen?"

"Sie müssen sich vielleicht verteidigen können wenn Sie wieder im Wald sind!" Firenze klang sehr ruhig dabei.

"Dann kommt der Hund eben wieder zum Einsatz", lachte Sirius.

"Und Snape?" 

Sirius verschluckte sich.

"So weit ich weiß kann sich Severus Snape nicht in einen Hund verwandeln." Firenze war auf den Punkt gekommen.

"Woher?" hustete der Mann und trank schnell einen Schluck Wasser.

"Ich sagte doch ich beobachte Sie. Sie waren zwei Nächte in der Senke." Firenze hob das zweite Apfelstück an. "Sie haben gelesen in der ersten Nacht, und in der zweiten nur vor sich hin gestarrt. Snape war nicht sehr freundlich zu Ihnen."

Sirius wollte darauf etwas erwidern, doch Firenze fuhr fort: "Aber kann man es ihm verübeln? Bei seiner Schulzeit hier in Hogwarts."

"DAS wissen sie auch?!" prustete Sirius, das wurde ja immer besser!

Firenze lächelte nur zur Antwort und kaute auf dem zweiten Stück Apfel. 

"Ok was wissen Sie noch? Überhaupt, woher kennen Sie die Senke? Wie haben Sie mich beobachtet? Beobachten Sie überhaupt alle Zauberer und Hexen hier? Warum haben Sie nie in den dunklen Jahren geholfen?" sprudelte es aus Sirius hervor, er wollte einfach alles wissen! 

Firenze hob das dritte Apfelstück an und kaute genüßlich darauf herum. Er schluckte und antwortete: "Eins nach dem anderen."

Dann nahm er etwas von der Schulter, was Sirius bis dahin nicht richtig bemerkt hatte. Es sah aus wie ein länglicher Stoffschlauch.

"Es gehörte meinem Vater und jetzt gehört es Ihnen. Sie brauchen es nötiger." Firenze reichte es ihm über den Tisch.

Vorsichtig nahm Black den Stoffschlauch und öffnete ihn. Ein Bogen! Es war ein Bogen!

"Wie es die Menschen nennen weiß ich nicht. Zentauren bevorzugen diese Art von Bögen. Früher haben Muggel eine andere Art bevorzugt. Man nannte sie Langbögen. Vielleicht ist das Wort Kurzbogen? Ich weiß es nicht", erklärte Firenze, er reichte einen Köcher voll Pfeile dazu, der plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte. 

"Warum ich?", und Sirius hatte das komische Gefühl, dass er die Antwort bereits kannte.

"Warum nicht Sie? Außerdem habe ich keine Kinder mehr, an die ich ihn weiter geben kann." Firenze sah nun etwas traurig aus. "Sie starben alle zwei durch Todesser! In den Anfangsjahren von Voldemort."

"Tut mir leid", sagte Sirius aufrichtig.

"Für sie war es ein Sport. Zentauren-Kinder zu jagen und zu töten." Firenze klang nun leicht verbittert.

Sirius wußte nichts darauf zu antworten. 

"Können Sie damit umgehen?" fragte Firenze und Sirius merkte, dass er von diesem Thema weg wollte.

Bereitwillig ging er darauf ein." Nein, ich kann nicht damit umgehen."

"Dann bringe ich es Ihnen bei! Morgen Vormittag bei Hagrids Hütte?" Firenze sah ihn an, doch die Traurigkeit war noch nicht ganz aus den ungewöhnlich blauen Augen verschwunden.

"Morgen Vormittag!" versichte Sirius fest und seine Finger umklammerten den Bogen.

"So ist es beschlossene Sache!" sagte Firenze ernst. "Und wenn nicht für Severus Snape, so wenigstens für Sie."

Mit einem Ächzen stand der Zentaure auf, Sirius sprang auf und öffnete ihm die Tür.

"Eine gute Nacht wünsche ich noch Sirius Black", sagte das Wesen freundlich und machte sich vorsichtig an den Abstieg.

"Gute Nacht Firenze", flüsterte Sirius Black und sah dem Zentauren nach wie dieser ganz sachte die Treppen nach unten ging.


	11. Kapitel 10 Räumung

Kapitel 10 Räumung

__

Vielleicht gibt es schönere Zeiten, aber dies ist nun mal unsere.

Jean Paul Sartre

Snape glaubte am Montag Morgen seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er den Tagespropheten aufschlug. Im Anzeigenteil stand klein aber gut zu lesen folgender Text.

****

Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei sucht:

Wildhüter, für die Pflege des Waldes und deren Bewohner.

Voraussetzungen: 

Die Liebe zur Natur und ihren Bewohnern. Gute Kenntnisse über phantastische Tierwesen und grundliegende Kenntnisse der Forstwirtschaft. 

Ihre Eulen bitte an den Direktor Albus Dumbledore adressieren.

Snape mußte den Text zweimal lesen, es war als ob Hagrid ein zweites Mal gestorben war. Diese schlichte einfache Anzeige machte den Tod so endgültig. Vorsichtig warf er einen Blick auf die anderen Lehrer am Tisch. Diese schienen sich ganz normal zu unterhalten und ihr Frühstück zu genießen. Severus vergrub sich wieder hinter der Zeitung und tat so als ob er las. Stattdessen dachte er nach. Natürlich, Hogwarts konnte nicht ewig ohne Wildhüter bleiben. Die Ländereien waren einfach zu groß und zu dicht mit verschiedenen phantastischen Tierwesen bewohnt! Es kam oft zu Unfällen und die Tiere brauchten eine Anlaufstelle mit ihren Verletzungen und Problemen. 

Sachte legte er die Zeitung ab und goß sich noch mal einen starken Kaffee ein. Wer würde den Job bekommen, und meldeten sich überhaupt einige auf die Anzeige? Es war keine sonderlich gut bezahlte Arbeit und außerdem müßte derjenige in Hagrids Hütte wohnen! Es wäre dem neuen Wildhüter gegenüber nicht gerecht, inmitten von Hagrids Sachen wohnen zu müssen. Schon der neue Lehrer für Pflege Magischer Geschöpfte hatte es schwer. Wie würde es dann erst dem neuen Wildhüter ergehen? 

Dumbledore betrat die Große Halle und ging direkt auf Snape zu. Unwillkürlich senkte Snape den Blick.

"Guten Morgen Professor Snape!" erklang die freundliche Stimme des Direktors über ihm.

"Guten Morgen!" murmelte Snape.

"Ich räume heute Hagrids Hütte aus und vielleicht befinden sich noch einige Tinkturen darunter, die älteren Datums sind. Ich wäre sehr dankbar wenn Sie diese fachgerecht entsorgen könnten." Dumbledore sprach zum Glück etwas leiser, so dass nicht jeder in der Halle dieses Gespräch mitbekam.

"Natürlich Direktor." Snape nickte. 

"Gut, ich glaube nach der dritten Stunde haben Sie Zeit? Können Sie da kommen?" frage Albus nach.

Wiederum nickte Snape, es würde der letzte Abschied von Hagrid sein.

***

Sirius schulterte den Bogen und ging auf Hagrids Hütte zu. Heute würde seine erste Stunde bei Firenze sein. Er war neugierig, bis jetzt hatte er noch nie Muggel- oder Zentaurenwaffen benutzt, sein Zauberstab war seine einzige Waffe gewesen, und sein Verstand. Selbst Askaban hatte diese teilweise kühle Logik aus seinem Kopf nicht brennen können. Überrascht blieb er auf halbem Weg stehen. Die Tür zur Hütte war weit offen und einige Säcke und anderes Gerümpel stapelten sich vor dem Wildhüterhaus. Mit gerunzelter Stirn ging er darauf zu. Plötzlich stob eine große Staubwolke aus dem Eingang und jemand hustete. Wer war da am Werke? 

Da streckte eine Gestalt den Kopf ins Freie. Sie trug ein Halstuch vor den Mund als Staubschutz und in den langen silbergrauen Haaren hatten sich Spinnenweben und getrocknete Blätter verfangen.

"Direktor?" frage Sirius vorsichtig.

"Ah Sirius! Schön Sie zu sehen. Was machen Sie hier?" Albus Dumbledore zog das Tuch vom Gesicht und lächelte ihn etwas traurig an.

"Ich treffe mich mit Firenze", antwortete Sirius und hob den Bogen an.

"Ah Bogenschießen. Ja so etwas schult Auge und Hand. Zentauren sind die besten Bogenschützen! Und Firenze soll ein wahrer Meister darin sein!" lobte Dumbledore den Zentauren.

"Ich dachte, sie kümmern sich nur um die Zukunft, lesen sie in den Sternen und verbrennen Blätter und Kräuter um sie noch näher zu bestimmen", sagte Black schulterzuckend.

"Ein weit verbreiteter Irrtum", klang es aus dem nahen Gebüsch und Firenze betrat den Rasen vor Hagrids Hütte. Die Sonne ließ sein Fell wie flüssiges Gold erscheinen und die langen weißen Haare konnten fast mit denen von Dumbledore konkurrieren. 

"Ah Firenze, ich grüße Sie!" Dumbledore hüpfte die Stufen, die zum Eingang führten, herunter und reichte dem Zentauren die Hand.

"Grüße auch an Sie Albus Dumbledore, Direktor von Hogwarts!" sagte Firenze ernst. "Wie ich sehe räumen Sie Hagrids Hütte aus? Hat er irgend jemandem etwas hinterlassen?"

Sirius stutzte, so richtig hatte er gar nicht darüber nachgedacht. Hatte Hagrid ein offizielles Testament hinterlassen. Das was er hatte, war ja nur inoffiziell.

"Nein, nichts Offizielles. Wünschen Sie etwas von seinen Sachen zu haben? Ein Erinnerungsstück?" fragte Dumbledore freundlich den Zentauren.

Firenze legte den Kopf leicht schief, das lange weiße Haar flatterte leicht in der Brise. 

"Nein. Die Erinnerungen genügen. Wobei... die Zielscheibe. Auf die er und ich immer geschossen haben. Die könnte ich gebrauchen." 

Dumbledore trat an eine Truhe, die außen stand, und öffnete sie. Er holte eine große aus gebundenem Stroh bestehende Zielscheibe hervor. Firenze nahm sie ernst entgegen und trat damit an einen nahen Baum. Dort hängte er sie auf, versicherte sich, dass sie stabil hing und nahm nun seinen eigenen Bogen auf. 

Dumbledore hob wieder das Tuch an und verschwand in der Hütte. Wenig später stob wieder der Staub aus allen offenen Fenstern und der Eingangstür. Dem Lärm nach benutzte der Direktor Magie und einfache Muskelkraft um die Hütte wieder in einen "Null"-Zustand zu bringen. Niemand wollte in einem Haus leben, in dem jedes Stück an seinen Vorbesitzer erinnerte. 

Sirius stellte sich etwas tollpatschig an was das Spannen des Bogens anging, doch dank Firenzes Erklärungen schaffte er es bald, mit gespanntem Bogen und dem ersten Pfeil auf der Sehne in acht Schritt Entfernung zu der Scheibe zu stehen.

"Also zuallererst stellen Sie sich so hin." Firenze griff vorsichtig nach Sirius' Schultern und drehte ihn im 90 Grad Winkel von der Scheibe weg.

"Ich seh sie ja nicht mehr", protestierte Sirius.

"Stimmt so nicht." Firenze nahm nun den Kopf von Sirius und drehte ihn wieder zur Scheibe hin. "Sie stehen immer seitlich zum Ziel hin und müssen den Kopf wenden. So.. Nein nein, nicht ganz drehen, nur den Kopf." 

Sirius kam sich vor wie ein lebender Korkenzieher. Immer noch recht nutzlos hielt er den Bogen mit dem Pfeil in der Hand. Urplötzlich wurde es warm an seinem Rücken, Firenze hatte sich hinter ihn gestellt und beugte sich nun zu ihm herunter.

"Und jetzt, rechte Hand hält den Bogen vor und wir spannen mit beiden Armen nicht nur mit der Linken." Firenze griff nach Sirius Armen und führte sie vorsichtig. "Spannen mit beiden Armen wie als ob Sie eine Schere öffnen, und die Sehne ganz nahe und....los!"

Sirius spürte nur kurz die Sehne an seiner Nasenspitze und er ließ los. Der Pfeil sirrte durch die Luft und blieb am äußersten Rand der Scheibe stecken. 

"Ich konnte nicht zielen!" sagte Sirius leicht mürrisch.

"DAS kommt später!" lachte Firenze und ließ Sirius los.

Der Zentaure trabte zur Zielscheibe und holte den Pfeil, auf dem Rückweg blieb er stehen und starrte zum Schloß hoch.

Sirius drehte sich um und verzog das Gesicht. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt!

Severus Snape entließ seine Klasse und machte sich auf den schweren Gang zu Hagrids Hütte. Warum wollte der Direktor ihn überhaupt dort haben? Dumbledore war weise genug um allein mit einigen Tinkturen von Hagrid umzugehen. Trotzdem hatte er einen kleinen Kasten mitgenommen, da er nicht wußte wie viel Hagrid noch in seiner Hütte gebunkert hatte. Als Severus dort gelebt hatte, hätten die Tränke und Tinkturen in dem magisch vergrößerten Schrank der Apotheke in Pomfreys Räumen Konkurrenz machen können. Hagrid war bei der Pflege von Snape selber zu einem halben Heiler geworden. Wie Snape aus den Gebärden der Menschen lesen konnte, ob sie Angst, Zorn, Unsicherheit oder Freude verspürten. So hatte Hagrid sehr schnell gelernt auf bestimmte Bewegungsmuster von Snape zu reagieren. Er hatte Dinge erkannt, die nicht einmal Pomfrey oder Dumbledore sehen konnten! All dieses Wissen um einen Menschen war mit dem Tod des Wildhüters verloren gegangen. 

Als Severus durch die großen Eingangstore kam, schien ihm die Sonne hell ins Gesicht. Der Tag war einfach verboten schön. Regen! Es hätte regnen sollen. Das wäre angemessen gewesen. Mit einem leisen Seufzer ging er durch die Tore und schritt langsam über den Rasen auf Hagrids Hütte zu. Aus den weit geöffneten Fenstern und der Tür stob der Staub nur so. Vor dem Haus türmten sich bereits Säcke und anderes Gerümpel, was Hagrid im Laufe der Jahre angesammelt hatte. Dass Dumbledore persönlich die Räumung der Wildhüterhütte vornahm war ungewöhnlich. Normaleweise hätte Filch der Hausmeister es machen müssen, aber bei Dumbledore war nichts normal. Nicht einmal seine Lehrer! Snape wich einer Staubwolke aus, die sich langsam ihren Weg über den Rasen bahnte. Was für ein ungewöhnliches Lehrerkollegium sie doch waren! Ein Zwerg, eine Wahrsagerin die mehr schauspielerte als die Zukunft zu sehen, eine Animagi, ein Geist, eine etwas exzentrische Astronomie-Lehrerin, ein Todesser, der wiederum dem Direktor der Schule gehörte und und und.... die Liste ließe sich noch endlos weiterführen. Keiner der Lehrer war ein normaler Zauberer in diesem Sinne. Ganz zu schweigen davon, dass sie es bis jetzt geschafft hatten jedes Jahr einen neuen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste zu haben. Dieses Jahr war es ein Auror aus dem Ministerium, der ausnahmsweise sein Handwerk verstand. Sein Unterricht wurde nicht so begeistert aufgenommen wie der von Lupin, dem Werwolf, war nicht ganz so experimentierfreudig wie der von dem falschen Professor Moody, aber die Schüler akzeptierten ihn. 

Neben dem Haus stand eine Gestalt und... Snape blieb stehen und kniff die Augen zusammen. Bei Merlin wie lange hatte er dieses Wesen schon nicht mehr gesehen? 

Er gab sich innerlich einen Ruck und ging weiter. Natürlich, die menschliche Gestalt war Black, ausgerechnet die einzige Person, die Snape jetzt hier nicht haben wollte! Endlich am Haus angekommen ging das zweite Wesen auf ihn zu.

"Professor Snape!" sagte es freundlich.

Snape neigte leicht den Kopf. "Firenze."

Der Zentaure lächelte ein unergründliches Lächeln. "Lange ist es her dass wir uns _gesehen_ haben!"

Snape wusste, dass Firenze ihn letztes Jahr in der Senke bewacht hatte bis Hagrid gekommen war. Es war genauer gesagt in den Osterferien gewesen und Severus war mit akuter Erschöpfung nach Hogwarts zurück gekehrt. Snape hatte ihn nicht gesehen, aber Firenze ihn. 

"Lange ist es her", sagte Snape und warf nun einen argwöhnischen Blick auf Black, der einen typischen Zentaurenbogen in den Händen hielt.

"Ich bringe Mr. Black das Bogenschießen bei", erklärte Firenze.

"Damit er mich besser umbringen kann?" frage Snape schnippisch.

Bevor Firenze darauf antworten konnte, streckte schon Dumbledore den Kopf durch ein Fenster.

"Ah Professor Snape! Gut, dass Sie da sind", rief er fröhlich. "Kommen Sie herein! Kommen Sie herein! Ich glaube, ich habe fast alle Tränke gefunden." 

Snape nickte nur Firenze zu und würdigte Black keines Blickes. Mit sicheren Schritten aber leicht weichen Knien betrat er die Hütte von Hagrid. Sie ähnelte mehr denn je einem Schlachtfeld. Schon Hagrid hatte auf eine etwas ungewöhnliche chaotische Ordnung Wert gelegt, doch nun war aus diesem organisierten Chaos, ein unorganisiertes geworden. Auf dem großen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes standen fein säuberlich alle Fläschchen und Döschen an Tinkturen und Salben, die Hagrid je besessen hatte. Zögernd blieb er in der Mitte des Raumes stehen. Wie lange war er schon nicht mehr hier gewesen? Es müssen Jahre gewesen sein, in letzter Zeit war er mehr im Krankenflügel aufgewacht oder in seinen eigenen Räumen. 

Dumbledore sprach munter weiter: "Nun, es kann sein, dass ich noch etwas finde. Aber ich glaube das hier ist der Hauptteil." 

Snape beugte sich vor und stellte die kleine Kiste auf einem freien Stuhl ab. Es waren wie erwartet meist Tränke und Salben für Menschen, nur wenige für die Bewohner des Waldes. Hagrid musste sie all die Jahre aufbewahrt haben, für den Notfall. Nachdenklich hob er eine Tinktur für Verbrennungen hoch und fast glaubte er wieder den übelkeitserregenden Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch zu riechen. Rosier hatte ihn mit glühenden Eisen zum Sprechen bringen wollen, vergebens. Die Brandnarben auf seinem Körper waren ein Überbleibsel dieser Unterhaltung. Hagrid hatte sie behandelt, mit größter Vorsicht und Behutsamkeit. Kurz schloß er die Augen und begann dann resolut alles in die Kiste zu packen. Er spürte die Blicke von Dumbledore auf sich ruhen und versuchte sie so gut es ging zu ignorieren. Nach einigen Minuten wandte sich Dumbledore dem kleinen Bücherregal zu. Mit größter Vorsicht legte er einige Bücher in eine gesonderte Kiste. Als ein kleineres Buch auf den Boden fiel wagte es Snape wieder aufzusehen. Dumbledore bückte sich und hob es hoch, fast zärtlich strich er den Staub vom Einband und sah es sich an. Snape stellte die letzte Flasche in die Kiste.

"Wohin gehen die Bücher?" fragte er leise.

"Teilweise in die Bibliothek, die anderen...", Albus machte eine wegwerfende Geste mit dem kleinen Buch in seiner Hand, "ich denke von diesem Exemplar gibt es schon genug, _Von Magischen Tierwesen und wo sie zu finden sind._"

Severus zuckte zusammen, es war das erste Buch, was Hagrid ihm zu lesen gegeben hatte, nach dem er aus Rosiers Kerker entkommen war. Es war Hagrids verzweifelter Versuch gewesen ihm die Zeit etwas angenehmer zu machen. 

Er nahm allen Mut zusammen und flüsterte ganz leise: "Könnte ich dieses Buch haben?"

Dumbledore lächelte wissend und reichte es ihm ohne Kommentar. Schnell schnappte sich Snape das Buch, als ob es sich vielleicht gleich wieder in Luft auflösen würde, und verstaute es in der Kiste. Gut versteckt zwischen all den Flaschen und Dosen. Der Direktor stampfte leicht mit dem Fuß auf den Boden. Automatisch schnellte Snapes Blick hoch und er sah in das Gesicht des Direktors. Bestimmte eingeübte Dinge blieben, egal ob man sie noch brauchte oder nicht.

__

Sonst noch etwas? fragte Albus lautlos.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, je länger er hier blieb um so mehr Erinnerungen kamen hoch. Zitternd holte er Luft, griff nach der Kiste und eilte aus der Hütte. Zu viele glückliche Erinnerungen, die wieder einmal ein schmerzliches Ende gefunden hatten.

Black nahm den dritten Pfeil von Firenze entgegen. Sein letzter Schuß war ein solcher Blindgänger gewesen, dass Firenze und er einige Zeit im Wald nach dem Pfeil gesucht hatten. Er hörte die schnellen Schritte und wandte sich um. Snape eilte aus der Hütte zum Schloß hoch. Der Zentaure seufzte leise neben ihm und Sirius wandte den Blick ab und dem magischen Wesen zu.

Starr und still starrte Firenze Snape nach und flüsterte langsam: "Die Endgültigkeit, das ist das Schwerste Mr. Black. Nichts ist unendlich! Niemand bleibt für ewig. Dabei hätte gerade er es doch wissen müssen."

Sirius Black ahnte das mit _er_ Firenze Severus Snape gemeint hatte.


	12. Kapitel 11 Gewissen

Kapitel 11 Gewissen

__

Wenn man sich von den Bergen entfernt, so erblickt man sie erst recht in ihrer wahren Gestalt; so ist es auch mit Freunden.

Hans Christian Andersen

Die Stunden bei Firenze wurden einige der wenigen Highlights in Sirius Blacks Leben in Hogwarts. Natürlich begeisterte er sich weiterhin für das Quiditchspiel seines Patenkindes und mit stoischer Ruhe, die er in Askaban gelernt hatte, ließ er Hermines Abfragerei über den zukünftigen Unterrichtsstoff über sich ergehen. In einer Regalecke lagerten die Rollen von Hagrid und Sirius rührte sie nicht mehr an. Die Wochenenden verstrichen und Snape saß jeden Montag Morgen am Lehrertisch, manchmal etwas bleich aber quicklebendig. Harry berichtete es seinem Paten.

"Naja, heute saß er die meiste Zeit im Unterricht. Aber sonst war er so gemein wie immer. Neville kamen beinahe die Tränen, zum Glück kam da die Schulglocke, sonst hätte er sicher im Unterricht geweint!" Harry sah dabei dem immer noch bleichen Neville Longbottom nach. 

Sirius saß neben seinem Patenkind auf einer Steinbank in einem der vielen Innenhöfe in Hogwarts. Nachdenklich sah auch er Neville Longbotten nach, das Schicksal der Longbottoms war bis nach Askaban gedrungen und je nach Gefangenen hatte es grimmige Genugtuung oder tiefes Mitleid ausgelöst. Auch ihm tat der Junge leid. Harry Potter sagte etwas.

"Hm?" fragte Black und sah zu Harry.

"Ich fragte, warum interessiert es dich? Ich denke du und Snape mochten sich nicht sonderlich." Harry sah seinen Paten neugierig an.

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ach ich weiß nicht."

Snape rauschte etwas langsamer als normal durch einen Gang und verschwand kurz darauf in einem Seitenflügel der Schule. Nicht ohne vorher einen verachtenden Blick auf Black zu werfen.

"Du hast recht Harry. Er war ein schleimiger, hinterhältiger, aalglatter Typ dieser Snape, schon damals. Und ICH kann ihn immer noch nicht leiden." Sirius versuchte dabei sehr fest zu klingen, doch ganz tief in sich hegte er Zweifel. "Ich wette du freust dich schon auf die zwei Tage schulfrei wegen Halloween?" 

Harry strahlte seinen Paten an.

Snape hatte Schmerzen. Der letzte Überfall war knapp ausgegangen und ein Fluch der Ministeriumsauroren hatte ihn gestreift. Sein Bein war daraufhin zuerst taub geworden, dann hatte es angefangen zu brennen, als ob man es in siedenden Öl hielt. Die Irritationen wechselten sich ab, nach dem Brennen kam die Kälte bis er nicht mehr spürte ob er überhaupt noch ein Bein hatte. Er hatte gehofft, dass die Beschwerden bis Montag Morgen verschwunden waren, doch nichts dergleichen war eingetreten. Etwas mürrisch und gleichzeitig ängstlich stand er nun vor dem Krankenflügel. Vielleicht wußte ja Madame Pomfrey Rat? Er war mit seiner Kunst am Ende und tief in ihm hallte dieser alte Befehl von Dumbledore wieder.

__

Keine Selbstheilversuche! 

Mochte er von außen der verbitterte freie Professor Snape sein, aber das war nur außen. Tief in sich war er immer noch Eigentum, war er immer noch an Befehle gebunden, die anderen ihm gegeben hatten. Die Kunst war es, den Schein zu wahren und dennoch seine Order nicht zu vernachlässigen. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und sah in den Krankenflügel. Zum Glück war im Moment kein Schüler in den Betten oder Besuch im freundlichen Krankenflügel des Schlosses. Madame Pomfrey stand kopfschüttelnd vor einem geöffneten Medizinschrank.

"Also ich muß dringend mit Professor Snape reden", murmelte sie vor sich hin.

"Was wünschen Sie Madame Pomfrey", sagte Snape leise in die Stille des Raumes. 

Die Krankenschwester und Heilerin des Schloßes wirbelte herum und sah Snape überrascht an.

Snape verbeugte sich tief. "Was wünschen Sie?" 

"Ähm..." Die Frau lief rot an und wies mit einer Hand auf den Schrank. "Einige der Tränke sind alt und müßten erneuert werden. In nächster Zeit."

Snape sah sie wieder ruhig an, Pomfrey schien es sichtlich unwohl in ihrer Haut zu gehen.

"Geben Sie mir eine Liste und ich werde sie Ihnen so bald wie möglich liefern." Snape ging langsam auf sie zu.

"Und was machen Sie hier?" Sofort huschte der geübte Blick der Heilerin über Snape, suchte ihn nach Schwachstellen ab. 

Sie wird so keine finden, dachte Severus. 

Die Heilerin kannte ihn nur halb so gut wie sie es sich wünschte. Hagrid. Ja Hagrid hätte erahnt was mit ihm nicht stimmte. Nicht so diese Frau, auch wenn sie ihm mehr als einmal das Leben gerettet hatte. 

"Keine Selbstheilversuche!" wiederholte er die Order und sofort sprang die Frau auf ihn zu.

Snape knickte sein Bein unter ihm weg und er sank ächzend auf den steinernen Boden des Krankenflügels. Der feste Griff von Pomfrey verhinderte Schlimmeres. Das Bein brannte wieder. 

Zwischen zwei scharfen Atemzügen preßte der Spion hervor: "Streiffluch. Auroren. Wechselnde Nervenirritationen. Kalt, heiß, Taubheit." 

Die Heilerin legte eine Hand auf das zitternde Bein. "Im Moment?"

"Verbrennt es", keuchte er und biss sich auf die Lippen.

Pomfrey zog ihn hoch und ließ Severus sich auf eines der freien Betten setzen.

"Sie haben Glück! Ich kenne den Fluch. Jedoch dauert die Behandlung den ganzen restlichen Tag. Ich werde Sie beim Direktor entschuldigen", sagte sie fest und als der Lehrer zu einem Widerspruch ansetzte, fügte sie hinzu: "Oder ich laß es Ihnen von Dumbledore sagen!" 

Snape ließ den Kopf hängen und Pomfrey gewähren. Die Heilerin zog ihren Zauberstab hervor und begann mit ihren Beschwörungen. Das Brennen verschwand, dafür wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen.

Albus Dumbledore saß müde und erschöpft hinter seinem Schreibtisch in seinen Räumen. Madame Pomfrey war zu ihm gekommen und berichtete wie Snape zu ihr gekommen war. Sie ließ nichts aus, erzählt von dem heimtückischen Fluch, der ihn gestreift hatte und von den Auswirkungen. Dumbledore hatte gerade ein Zwei-Stunden-Gespräch über das Flohnetzwerk mit dem Zaubereiminister Fudge hinter sich gebracht. Alle Gespräche mit Fudge waren anstrengend, was Fudge an Ausstrahlung und angeblicher Menschennähe aufbrachte, übertünchte teilweise seine naive Einstellung was Voldemort anging. Die Krankenschwester und Heilerin endete und stand nun leicht betreten vor dem Direktor. 

"Ist noch etwas Pomfrey?" fragte er nach.

Stumm nickte sie und sah dabei hilfesuchend an die Decke. Albus lächelte sanft und ließ der Heilerin Zeit.

"Er fällt zurück", sagte sie schließlich.

Dumbledore hob eine Augenbraue an. "Wie zurück fallen?"

"Ist es Ihnen nicht aufgefallen? Er sieht Sie nicht mehr offen an und und... heute hat er sich wieder verbeugt! Vor mir!" Pomfrey zog sich einen Stuhl heran und ließ sich schwer darauf fallen. "Ich glaube es ist Jahre her, dass ich so etwas bei ihm gesehen habe. Es hat mich erschreckt. Als er mich dann ansah..."

Sie zitterte leicht und schlang ihre Arme um den Oberkörper. "Als ob man nichts mehr vor sich hat. Diese Leere in den Augen und ganz hinten dieses Funkeln von Gehorsam, Unterwürfigkeit. Wußten Sie, dass er immer noch Ihre Befehle befolgt?"

Albus schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Nein er wußte es nicht. Hatte gehofft, dass er das hinter sich hatte. Dass Snape verstand was er nun war.

"Er hält sich immer noch daran", sagte Pomfrey unbarmherzig und kühl.

"Er mußte nicht zurück. Ich habe ihm damals die Wahl gelassen. Er hätte nein sagen können", murmelte Albus.

Pomfrey sah ihn nachdenklich an.

"Ich hätte ihn schützen können hier in Hogwarts", fuhr Albus weiter fort. "Er hatte die Wahl!"

Pomfrey schüttelte nun den Kopf. "Nein, ich glaube Menschen wie Severus Snape haben nie die Wahl."

Dumbledore sah die Heilerin traurig an.

Sie seufzte. "Auch wenn wir es unserem Gewissen einreden wollen. Wenn wir gehofft haben, dass dieses Leben hier ihm etwas anderes gezeigt hat. Er hatte nie die Wahl. Und wenn, dann konnte er nur entscheiden WEM sein Leben gehört."

Albus schloß die Augen, warum hatte Snape nur diese Illusion aufrecht erhalten? War wirklich alles nur Fassade? War es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er ihn wieder Herr nannte? 

"Albus?" hörte er Pomfrey sagen und er öffnete wieder die Augen.

"Wissen Sie was?" fragte sie ihn, er schüttelte stumm den Kopf.

"Ich bin froh, dass sein Leben Ihnen gehört und nicht mehr Voldemort!" Sie klang sehr ruhig dabei und ihre Arme langen nun ruhig auf den Armlehnen des Sessels. 

"Ich wünschte, ich hätte Ihre Gewissheit und Ruhe Poppy. Ich habe gehofft..", er stockte.

"Sein Job ist es, Ihnen Informationen zu bringen und Ihre Befehle auszuführen. Er wird ihn machen bis er stirbt. Unser Job wird es wieder sein, ihn am Leben zu erhalten! Nicht mehr, nicht weniger", sagte die Heilerin fest.

"Und seine Seele, sein Selbstbewusstein? Wer wird ihn suchen? Wer wird ihm beistehen, wenn Voldemort wieder mit seiner Gehirnwäsche anfängt?" brauste Dumbledore auf. 

Madame Pomfrey zuckte mit keiner Mine. "DAS ist nicht Ihre Aufgabe! Es ist auch nicht meine!" Sie stand auf und ging an eines der Fenster, sah auf das Gelände. "Es war Hagrids."

"Hagrid ist tot!" 

"Das weiß ich Albus. Aber ich habe das komische Gefühl es gibt bereits jemanden, der seinen Job übernommen hat und es nur noch nicht so richtig wahr haben will", schmunzelte sie. 

Dumbledore trat neben sie und sah wie Sirius Black über das Gelände ging, umgeben von Harry und seinen Freunden.

"Woher?" fragte er verblüfft.

"Auch ich sehe Severus Snape nach wenn er gerufen wird. Auch ich mache mir Sorgen und ich kenne Sirius Black zu gut. Ich kenne seine Tricks." Sie lächelte nun sanft. "Aber die Wunden sind zu tief, bei beiden. Es ist eine Frage der Zeit."

"Zeit, die Severus Snape womöglich nicht haben wird", gab Albus zu bedenken.

"Wir werden sehen. Wir werden sehen", flüsterte die Heilerin nur geheimnisvoll. "Niemand entkommt seinem Schicksal. Niemand kann eine einmal angenommene Aufgabe einfach so abgeben."


	13. Kapitel 12 Verpflichtungen

Kapitel 12 Verpflichtungen

__

Es gehört Verständnis und Geduld dazu, um zu erkennen, dass es viele Dinge gibt, die dem Verstand unerschlossen bleiben. 

Mark W. Bonner

Halloween war für Sirius Black ein recht trauriger Tag. Es war der Tag an dem sein bester Freund und dessen Frau gestorben war. Harry zu liebe ließ er sich diese immer noch nagende Trauer nicht anmerken. Für das Fest waren er und seine Freunde in Blacks Räume gekommen. Dieser hatte vorher die Rollen von Hagrid gut verborgen. Auch wenn er nicht mehr darin las, so musste sie kein anderer finden. Dobby hatte sogar einen ausgeschnitzten Kürbis aufgetrieben, der in der Mitte des Raumes schwebte. Sie lachten und redeten den ganzen Abend. Die Teller und Platten auf den Tisch leerten sich langsam. Ron Weasley saß zurück gelehnt und mit zufriedenem Gesicht am Tisch. Hermine Granger nippte an ihrem Kelch mit Kürbissaft und Harry hing seinem Paten an den Lippen, als dieser von einem besonders gewagten Quidditchspiel seines besten Freundes James Potter erzählte. 

"Und weißt du wie er den Schnatz gefangen hat?" fragte Sirius wichtigtuerisch Harry.

Harry Potter schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie?"

"Er flog eine Rolle hängte den gegnerischen Sucher ab und kurz bevor er abspringen mußte und in den Tribünen landete, griff er nach dem Schnatz." Sirius lachte. "Ok, seinen Besen fand man irgendwo zwischen der vierten und fünften Reihe und dein Vater war direkt vor Dumbledores Füße gelandet. Das Gesicht!! Oh Mann, selten habe ich Dumbledore so gesehen! Er war sich nicht sicher ob er schimpfen oder lachen sollte."

Alle am Tisch lachten mit. Kurz bekam Sirius Black ein schlechtes Gewissen, tat es Harry weh wenn er so von seinem Vater sprach? Er sah in das Gesicht seines Patenkindes, doch nein. Keine Trauer, eher Freude und Spaß. Zufrieden nickte er. 

"Wer will noch etwas gekühlten Saft?" fragte Sirius und stand auf.

Sie hatten einen Krug voll draußen auf die Fensterbank gestellt um den Saft kühl zu halten.

"Ich hätte noch gern etwas!" meldete sich Ron sofort.

"RON!" erboste sich Hermine. "Du bist doch schon fast überfressen!"

"Ach Hermine für ein Glas Saft langt es allemal!" konterte Ron.

"Ich hol den Krug." Sirius stand auf und ging zum Fenster.

Vorsichtig öffnete Black das Fenster und angelte nach dem Krug. Ein Schatten, der über den Rasen huschte, zog seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Sirius stockte mit den Krug in der Hand. Konnte Voldemort seine Häscher nicht einmal bei einem solchen Festtag in Ruhe lassen? Aber das ging ihn nichts mehr an, Mit seinem Seufzer schloß er wieder das Fenster. DAS war nicht mehr sein Problem! Mit einem etwas aufgesetzten Lächeln wandte er sich wieder seiner Gesellschaft zu.

Severus Snape hatte Glück gehabt. Er war gerade auf den Weg in seine Räume gewesen als das Dunkle Mal auf seinem Arm anfing zu brennen. So schnell es ging hatte er seine Todesserkluft gegriffen und war in den dunklen Wald geschlichen. Natürlich war der Ruf heute gekommen, zwei Tage! Zwei Tage in denen niemandem auffallen würde, dass er fehlte. Zwei Tage volle Konzentration und Ergebenheit Voldemort gegenüber. Die niedrig hängenden Äste umfingen seine Beine, als ob sie ihn aufhalten wollten. Doch da gab es nichts aufzuhalten. Er hatte den Ruf vernommen und dem Ruf mußte man Folge leisten. Ein Verspäten oder gar Fehlen würde äußerst unangenehme Folgen mit sich ziehen und Severus war sich sicher, DANN würde er nicht mehr nach den freien Tagen unterrichten. Schlitternd kam er in der Senke zum Stehen und sah sich ein letztes Mal im Wald um. Sammelte seine Gedanken, sammelte seine Energien, hielt sich seinen Zielort vor dem geistigen Auge fest. Kurz schweifte sein Blick auf das Wurzelwerk des umgestürzten Baumes. Er vermißte Hagrid.

***

Es wurde fast früher Morgen als Harry und seine Freunde Sirius endlich verließen. Sie wünschten ihm eine gute Nacht oder von dem Rest was noch übrig blieb. Sirius lachte und winkte ihnen nach. Die Fette Dame, das Gemälde welches den Eingang zum Gryffindor-Turm bewachte, würde ihnen schon die Leviten lesen. Er lauschte dem leiser werdenden Fußgetrappel. Es war ein guter Abend gewesen! Selten hatte er so viel gelacht, erzählt und gleichzeitig so viel über Harry und seine Freunde erfahren. Immerhin, zwölf Jahre war Sirius Black einer der gefürchtetsten Gefangenen in Askaban, dem Zauberergefängnis gewesen! Zwölf verschwendete Jahre, in denen er nur an die Wand gestarrt hatte. Zwölf Jahre, in denen er nie daran gezweifelt hatte unschuldig zu sein. Zwölf Jahre, in denen er um seinen Freund und dessen Frau getrauert hatte. Er hatte viel versäumtes aufzuholen. Sehr viel! Sein Blick streifte kurz das Versteck, in dem die Pergamentrollen von Hagrid lagerten. Aber das bestimmt nicht mehr!

***

Diesmal war es das Haus eines Todessers, kein Friedhof oder eine abgelegene Lichtung. Voldemort saß auf einem hohen ebenholzschwarzen Stuhl, sein neues grausames Gesicht erleuchtet von Kerzenschein, und die kalten roten Augen schweiften ruhig durch die Reihen SEINER Getreuen. Snape stand ruhig aber mit leicht gesenktem Kopf im Halbkreis der Todesser, die dem Ruf ihres Herrn und Meisters gefolgt waren. Sie waren fast wieder auf die alte Anzahl angewachsen, trotz der vielen Gräueltaten von Voldemort zog es immer wieder Zauberer von nah und fern in dessen Bann. 

Dann, wie auf ein stummes Zeichen hin, warfen sich alle in den Staub vor dem Schwarzmagier, bezeugten ihre Ergebenheit, ihre Loyalität. Snape tat es ihnen allen gleich, ohne dabei zu denken. Man erwartete es von ihm, es war ein Teil von ihm. Voldemort ließ es geschehen ohne ein Zeichen von Genugtuung oder Freude. Er war Herr über ihr Leben und Schicksal. Wenn er Befehle gab, so wurden sie ohne sie zu hinterfragen ausgeführt. Ohne Zweifel. 

Leise und zischelnd begann Voldemort zu sprechen, seine frühere kalte Stimme hatte er durch seine Wiederauferstehung nicht zurück erhalten.

"Meine Getreuen! Es ist ein bedeutendes Jahr! Ein großes Jahr! Wir haben bereits wieder Furcht und Schrecken in die Zauberergemeinschaft der Muggelfreunde gesät. Wir haben gemordet!" 

Einige Todesser wagten ein Nicken.

"Wir haben gefoltert!" Bei diesen Worten sah Voldemort eine Frau an.

"Wir haben entführt! Und Menschen verschwinden lassen! Mit mehr Furcht denn je spricht man meinen Namen aus! Oder vermeidet ihn auszusprechen." Das Wesen blähte die flachen Nüstern." Meine Macht ist gewachsen! Doch ich will mehr!"

Stille, sie alle wußten er sprach von Harry Potter, seinem Todfeind! Die einzige Person, die es gewagt hatte mehreren Angriffen von Lord Voldemort zu wiederstehen! Snape hörte zu, war ganz und gar der demütige Todesser. Der Dunkle Lord schien ihn zu beobachten. Oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Wo war seine alte Stärke geblieben? Wo die Wärme von Hogwarts? Die wenigen glücklichen Erinnerungen, von denen er früher bei solchen Treffen hatte zehren können? Bei den meisten spielte Hagrid eine Rolle. Aber der Wildhüter war nicht mehr.

"Nicht jedoch heute! Heute, meine Getreuen, sähen wir wieder Tod und Schrecken! Heute lassen wir die Menschen in Panik aufschreien, wenn sie das Dunkle Mal am Himmel sehen!", und Voldemort lachte schrill.

Kalt! Es war so kalt!

***

Irgendwo in Hogwarts stolperte Harry die letzte Stufe zum Jungenschlafsaal hoch, einen kurzen Moment hatte seine Narbe gebrannt. Doch nur kurz. Verwirrt sah er durch ein nahes Fenster. Es geschah in letzter Zeit zu häufig und es war nur ein kurzes Brennen gewesen. Schulternzuckend wandte er dem Fenster dem Rücken zu. Der Abend war zu gut verlaufen um sich darüber weiter Sorgen zu machen, und außerdem war im kalt und er wollte ins warme Bett.

Sirius lag bereits im Bett. Er konnte schlecht einschlafen, trotz der späten, oder sollte man eher sagen frühen Stunde. Vor seinem Inneren Auge sah er diese dunkle Gestalt über den Rasen huschen, immer und immer wieder. Ein Windstoß schlug ein Fenster auf. Der Herbstwind blies heftig in die Wohnung. Brachte das Feuer zum Flackern. Ließ bereits gefallene Blätter in die Zimmer wehen. Einige verbrannten rasch im Kaminfeuer, oder suchten ihren Weg auf Regale und Stühle. Der Wind fing sich in einem aufgeschlagenen Buch und ließ dessen Seiten flattern, fast so als würde er es in sekundenschnelle lesen. Müde und abgekämpft raffte sich Sirius auf. Seine Füße scharrten leise über den Boden, wirbelten nochmals einige Blätter auf. Das Feuer bewegte sich wild im Kamin. Mit festem Ruck schloss er das Fenster. Das Feuer beruhigte sich wieder, prasselte leise weiter. Nur noch die Blätter erinnerten an das eben Geschehene. Sirius starrte das Versteck für Hagrids Gebrauchsanweisung an. Es war plötzlich so kalt in seinen Räumen. So kalt.


	14. Kapitel 13 Panik!

Kapitel 13 Panik!

__

Die das Dunkel nicht fühlen, werden sich nie nach dem Lichte umsehen.

Buckle

Ein einsamer Klageschrei zerriss die Stille am Morgen in Hogwarts. Zerfetzte die Ruhe und zufriedene Stimmung, die noch vom Vortag herrschte. Ließ Geister aus den Wänden erscheinen, die sich dann hektisch nach dem Ursprung umsahen. Mrs. Noris, die Katze von Filch, rannte fauchend davon und suchte hinter einer Rüstung Deckung. Sirius stand am Fuß der Treppe, die in seine Räume führte. Er hatte den Schrei auch vernommen und begann sich zu orientieren. Woher war er gekommen? In seiner Eile hatte er sich nur eine Hose und ein Hemd angezogen, seine Haare sahen verwirrt und zottelig aus wie zu seinen _besten_ Askaban-Zeiten. Der Fette Mönch aus Hufflepuff schwebte eiligst an ihm vorbei.

"Halt! STOP!" rief Sirius und rannte dem Geist hinter her. "Wo..."

"Gryffindor!" antwortete der Mönch knapp und verschwand in einer Wand.

Sirius hatte das Gefühl, dass er keine Eingeweide mehr besaß. HARRY! Er rannte los. Auf dem Weg zum Gryffindorturm überrannte er beinahe den kleinen Professor für Zauberkunst, schlug einen Haken um Madame Sinistra, der Lehrerin für Astronomie, und stieß um ein Haar mit Dumbledore zusammen. Keinen der Lehrer beachtete er, all seine Gedanken war auf sein Patenkind gerichtet. Schlitternd kam er vor dem Gemälde der Fetten Dame zum Stehen, diese duckte sich schon als sie Sirius erkannte.

"MACH AUF!" brüllte er das Gemälde an. "Du weißt wozu ich fähig bin!"

Mit einem ängstlichen Quieken ließ sie in ein.

Schlagartig sah sich Sirius einem völlig überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum gegenüber. Schüler, noch in Schlafanzügen oder in dicke Morgenmäntel gehüllt, standen umher. Normalerweise wären die Erstklässler sofort in Deckung gegangen wenn sie Sirius Black gesehen hätten, nicht so jetzt. Alle hatten sich in einem dichten Pulk um etwas oder jemanden in der Mitte des Raumes gescharrt.

Sirius knurrte und schob sich an den Schülern vorbei. Einige starrten ihn entgeistert an, wieder andere schienen so von dem eben Geschehenen eingenommen, dass sie sich ohne Widerspruch auf die Seite schieben ließen. Es herrschte gespenstige Stille im Gemeinschaftsraum. Sirius glaube jeder müsse sein Herz schlagen hören, so laut schlug es in seiner Brust. Endlich war er nur noch einen Meter vom Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit entfernt. Er erkannte einen schwarzen Haarschopf! Sirius wurde es eiskalt. 

'Bitte nicht Harry!', betete er innerlich. 'Bitte laß nichts mit Harry geschehen sein! Bitte! Bitte!' 

Endlich schob er den kleinen Collin auf die Seite und sah auf den Boden. Harry saß auf dem Boden und hatte freundschaftlich seinen Arm um jemandes Schulter gelegt. 

"Harry!" krächzte Sirius, es klang unnatürlich laut im Raum.

Harry sah auf, die Augen glasig, fast so als schien er gleich zu weinen. Hermine saß neben Harry und hielt die Hände des Schülers am Boden. Ron stand zitternd hinter ihnen und versuchte halbherzig einige Schüler davon abzuhalten näher zu kommen. 

"Was?" fragte Sirius, wenigstens schien es Harry halbwegs gut zu gehen. Besser als diesem ihm noch unbekannten Schüler, der zusammengekauert auf dem Boden lag.

Wortlos reichte Harry Sirius ein Stück Pergament. Während er zu lesen begann, schob er einige widerspenstige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht.

__

An Neville Longbottom

Sohn von Mr. und Mrs. Longbottom, wohnhaft bei Mrs. Longbottom Sen. 

Ich habe die traurige Nachricht, dass die oben aufgezählten Personen, (Mr. und Mrs Longbottom und Mrs Longbottom Sen.) gestern Abend eines gewaltsamen Todes gestorben sind. Es gab einen Todesserüberfall auf das Krankenhaus und auf das Haus Ihrer Großmutter. 

Ich bedauere zutiefst, Ihnen dies mitzuteilen und möchte Ihnen auch auf diesem Wege meine Anteilnahme aussprechen.

Mr. Winegood 

Meisterheiler im St. Mungos Krankenhaus

Sirius spürte wie ihn jemand am Arm zupfte. Harry reichte ihm einen weiteren Fetzen Pergament.

__

Ein alter Fehler wurde korrigiert. 

Lord Voldemort

Die Schrift war nicht schwarz, wie die des Heilers, sondern blutrot. Sirius wollte fluchen und seinem Ärger freien Lauf lassen. Doch das Zittern von Neville Longbottom hielt ihn zurück. 

"Neville...", versuchte Harry seinen Freund zu trösten, doch die Stimme seines Patenkindes klang irgendwie gar nicht so stark, sondern dünn und hilflos. 

'Der Junge muss hier raus! Er muss zu Pomfrey!', dachte Sirius und bückte sich zu Neville.

"Komm Junge", versuchte er Neville zu erreichen. "Wir gehen zu Poppy." 

Doch Neville rührte sich nicht, schien erstarrt zu sein. Mit einem Seufzer ging Sirius Black neben Neville Longbottom in die Knie und hob ihn sachte an. Eine Bewegung, wie eine Welle, ging durch die geschockten Schüler, diese machten den Weg frei. Sirius sah sich plötzlich Professor McGonagall gegenüber.

"Ich bringe ihn zu Poppy", erklärte Sirius ihr.

Harry an seiner Seite übergab ihr die Pergamentrolle. Sie warf einen Blick darauf und dann nickte sie stumm. Sirius schob sich an ihr vorbei und verließ den Gryffindorturm. Nur am Rande bemerkte er Harry, Ron, Hermine und Dumbledore, der vor dem Portraitloch gewartet hatte. Er nickte ihm zu und zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Krankenflügel. Sicher und stark hielt Sirius Black Neville Longbottom in den Armen. Trug in durch das Schloß, an schockierten Lehrern vorbei. Harry öffnete die Tür des Krankenflügels für ihn. Madame Pomfrey sah auf, es schien als ob sie sich in aller schnelle angezogen hätte und sich gerade auf den Weg machen wollte. Es war totenstill als Sirius den Jungen auf einem Bett ablegte. Neville schien sie gar nicht wahrzunehmen, starrte mit offenen Augen ins Leere. Pomfrey machte eine unwirsche Handbewegung und jagte sie alle aus dem Flügel. 

"Seine Eltern?" fragte Dumbledore kurz.

Sirius nickte. "Und seine Großmutter."

Dumbledore schickte die drei Freunde resolut zurück in den Turm. Sirius bat er jedoch ihn zu begleiten. Er spürte, dass der ehemalige Gefangene von Askaban verstört und gleichzeitig zornig war. Albus ahnte, dass Sirius sich fragte warum Snape nicht Alarm geschlagen hatte. Eine Tatsache, die selbst Albus beunruhigte. Warum hatte Snape ihm keine Warnung geschickt? Leise flüsterte er dem Wasserspeier das Passwort zu und gemeinsam erklommen sie die Stufen zu seinem Büro. In den gemütlichen Räumen des Direktors angekommen setzte sich dieser an seinen Schreibtisch und bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte, flog bereits die erste Eule herein und ließ einen Brief vor Dumbledore fallen. Ein kurzer Blick genügte, es war eine Nachricht aus dem Krankenhaus. Sirius scharrte nervös mit den Fuß auf dem Boden. Immer noch spiegelten sich die widersprüchlichsten Gefühle auf seinem Gesicht wieder.

"Ich sehe, dass Sie eine Frage haben", sagte Dumbledore milde.

Sirius Black sah den Direktor verblüfft an. "Soeben wurden die Eltern und die Großmutter eines Schülers ermordet und Sie fragen mich welche Frage ich Ihnen stellen möchte?" 

Dumbledore lächelte traurig. "Ich kann weder die Eltern noch die Großmutter von Neville Longbottom lebendig machen. Solche Zauber beherrsche ich nicht. Aber ich habe schon am Bild der Fetten Dame gespürt, dass Sie etwas beschäftigt. Was ist es?"

Sirius schnaubte abfällig und sah weg.

"Ah, lassen Sie mich raten. Sie fragen sich, 'Wo war Snape? Warum hat er uns nicht gewarnt?' Habe ich recht?" 

Sirius Black zuckte zusammen, Albus hatte ins Schwarze getroffen.

"JA!" sagte Sirius laut. "WO war Ihr Spion? WO waren seine ach so wichtigen Informationen? WO war dieser Slytherinbastard! WO?"

Dumbledore nickte verständnisvoll. "Eine Frage, die ich mir auch stelle, wo war Sn...."

Die Tür sprang auf und ein Auror von Ministerium betrat den Raum. Man erkannte ihn an dem aufgenähten Aurorensymbol auf der Jacke. Ein Zauberstab, der Funken sprühte und drei Kettenringe darunter. Sirius wich instinktiv aus, zu tief saß bei ihm die Angst vor Auroren. Der Auror, ein Zaubererpolizist, griff automatisch nach seinem Zauberstab, zu tief saß bei ihm noch die Order, Sirius Black zu fassen. 

Dumbledore versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. "Ja Mr..?"

"Mr. Moray. Ich bin Auror im Ministerium und muss Sie bitten mir zuerst einige Fragen zu beantworten und mich dann zu Neville Longbottom zu führen."

"Was wollen Sie von Neville Longbottom?" fragte Dumbledore ruhig.

"Zu Identifizierung seiner Eltern und Großmutter und zur Befragung", sagte Mr. Moray ruhig und kalt.

"DAS können sie nicht tun!" brauste Sirius auf.

Moray sah Sirius abschätzend und herablassend an. 'Natürlich', dachte sich Dumbledore, 'er sieht aus als ob er soeben ein zweites Mal aus Askaban ausgebrochen wäre. Die Haare unordentlich und wild, die Kleidung etwas schäbig und nur in aller Eile übergestreift.'

"Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie das nötige Wissen für eine solche Entscheidung haben Mr. Black", sagte der Auror und musterte Black.

"Mr. Black vielleicht nicht. Aber ich! ICH bin hier der Direktor und ICH sage, dass Mr. Neville Longbottom im Moment nicht in der Lage ist Ihnen Fragen zu beantworten, geschweige denn seine toten Eltern oder Großmutter zu sehen!" Dumbledore klang ruhig aber die Kraft und Stärke, die in seiner Stimme mitschwangen, spürte jeder im Raum. 

"Aber jemand muss es tun, so verlangt es bei einem Mordfall das Gesetz!" beharrte Moray.

"Ich kannte die Personen und werde sie für Sie identifizieren." Neville war nicht der Einzige, der seine Eltern besuchte, auch Dumbledore sah immer nach den Longbottoms wenn er im Krankenhaus war.

Bevor Moray Luft geholt hatte für eine weitere Auseinandersetzung, kam ihm Albus zuvor. "Aber zuerst erzählen Sie genau was passiert ist."

Moray verzog das Gesicht begann aber zu erzählen. "Es geschah heute in den frühen Morgenstunden. Die Besucher wurden noch nicht eingelassen, da hat sich eine Gruppe Todesser mit Hilfe von Portschlüsseln Zugang in die geschlossene Abteilung verschafft. Sie wissen, dass diese Abteilung mit einem Apparierschutz versehen ist. So weit wir es in der kurzen Zeit zurück verfolgen konnten, spaltete sich die Gruppe in zwei auf. Eine davon tötete, nein, vergiftete Mr. und Mrs. Longbottom. Zur gleichen Zeit brachen zwei von diesem Abschaum in die Wohnung der alten Mrs. Longbottom ein und töteten sie." 

"Sie sprachen von zwei Gruppen im Krankenhaus?" Dumbledore versuchte ruhig zu klingen.

"Ja, die zweite Gruppe wurde nahe der Kinderstation gestellt. Es waren drei Todesser, zwei haben wir erwischt. Einer entkam. Natürlich liefen bei uns sämtliche Alarmanlagen an, als die Todesser in St. Mungos einbrachen." Der Auror klang nun sehr mit sich zufrieden.

"Natürlich", flüsterte Albus, etwas lauter: "Was geschah mit den zwei Gefangenen?"

"Sie beschlossen lieber zu sterben als dem Ministerium ausgeliefert zu sein", sagte der Auror knapp.

Black sah überrascht aus und Albus wußte warum. Das erste was die Auroren taten wenn sie jemanden gefangen nahmen, war sicher zu stellen, dass dieser nicht selbst Hand an sich legte.

"Die anderen entkamen." Jetzt klang Moray gar nicht mehr zufrieden, eher zerknirscht. 

"Nun gut, ich werde Ihnen folgen, unterwegs können Sie mir Ihre Fragen stellen." Albus stand auf und griff nach seinem purpurroten Reiseumhang. Er wollte nicht gehen, er wollte sich lieber auf die Suche nach Snape machen. Der Überfall war nicht ganz geglückt und Voldemort war darüber bestimmt nicht sehr glücklich. Doch wenn er es jetzt zuließ, dass man Neville seine toten Eltern und Großmutter zeigte, würde das den Jungen endgültig in den Wahnsinn treiben. Schon auf dem Krankenflügel hatte er diesen schmalen Grad gespürt, auf dem Neville nun wanderte. Fragend warf er Sirius Black einen Blick zu, doch dieser sah weg. Schien sich plötzlich sehr für ein Teleskop auf dem Tisch zu interessieren. Die einzige Person, die er ohne groß Aufsehen zu erregen losschicken konnte, interessierte sich plötzlich für ein Teleskop! Albus schnaubte zornig und ging, ohne Sirius Black weiter zu beachten, aus seinen Räumen. Warum verstand er nicht, dass es hier um mehr ging als um alte Feindschaft!? 

__


	15. Kapitel 14 Belagerungszustand

Kapitel 14 Belagerungszustand

__

Nimm dir jeden Tag Zeit, etwas Verrücktes zu tun.

Philippa Walker

Hogwarts glich im Laufe des Vormittages mehr einer Festung als einer Schule. Aus Sorge um mögliche Todesserübergriffe auf Schüler und die Schule während Dumbledores Abwesenheit hatte das Ministerium mehrere Auroren nach Hogwarts geschickt. Sie gingen auf den Zinnen Wache, postierten sich an den Toren oder standen wichtigtuerisch in den Gängen umher. Einige von ihnen trugen kleine silberne Gräte mit sich herum und erklärten interessierten Schülern, dass es Detektoren für unerlaubte Portschlüssel war. 

"So bald jemand einen Portschlüssel benutzen will um hier herein zu kommen", der Auror machte eine theatralische Handbewegung, "fängt das Ding hier an wie wild zu pfeifen." 

Sirius Black zog es vor in seinem Räumen zu bleiben. Er mochte die Auroren nicht, sie gaben ihm das Gefühl von Hilflosigkeit, und ohne einen Zauberstab war er auch irgendwie ihren Launen ausgeliefert. Anders konnte er sich diesen Flohbefall nicht erklären. Er war an einer Gruppe von Auroren vorbeigegangen und plötzlich, aus dem Nichts, war er voll Flöhe gewesen. Aber dank Madame Pomfreys Spezialshampoo war nach einer Haarwäsche kein Floh mehr in seinen Haaren. Harry besuchte ihn kurz, konnte jedoch nicht lange bleiben. Mürrisch erklärte er seinem Patenonkel: "Die wollen, dass wir alle in öffentlichen Räumen bleiben, wie der Großen Halle, Bibliothek oder dem Gryffindor-Aufenthaltsraum. Nicht einmal raus oder in die Innenhöfe dürfen wir."

Sirius nickte verständnisvoll und rubbelte sich noch seine Haare trocken. "Ich verstehe sie. Es ist nur zu eurer Sicherheit. Grüß Ron und Hermine von mir."

Harry winkte zum Abschied und ließ Sirius allein zurück.

Nachdenklich sah er seinem Patenkind nach. Was hatte Harry sich einfallen lassen um ihn zu besuchen? 

'Er ähnelt James mehr als er denk', dachte Sirius mit einem Lächeln. 

Zur Mittagszeit brachte Dobby der Hauself ihm ein überraschend dürftiges Mittagessen.

"Die Auroren bewachen alles, Sir. Dobby entschuldigt sich für dieses karge Essen." Der Hauself wirkte sehr unglücklich und sah betreten zu Boden.

Sirius sah auf den Tisch und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Eine dünne Gemüsesuppe, etwas trockenes Brot und ein alter Apfel stand da neben einem Glas Wasser.

"Askabankost", fluchte er leise.

"Es tut Dobby so leid. Sir. Wirklich!" Dobby schien kurz davor im Boden versinken zu wollen.

"Nicht deine Schuld Dobby. Nimm das Tablett und bring es zurück in die Küche. Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ohne Mittagessen auskomme." Sirius gab dem Hauselfen das Tablett und schob ihn aus seinen Räumen.

Diese verfluchten Auroren spielten ihr grausames Spiel mit ihm. Als er die Tür öffnete um Dobby nachzusehen, sah er einen Auroren am Fuße der Treppe stehen. Der Mann lächelte zu ihm hoch und winkte mit dem Zauberstab. Sirius schleuderte die Tür zurück ins Schloß. Wenn Dumbledore dageblieben wäre, dann würden die Auroren sich hier nicht so aufführen. Sein Blick blieb am Bogen haften, wenigstens konnte er sich im Notfall verteidigen. 

Der Tag schlich dahin. Dem spöttischen Mittagessen folgte um die Abendzeit ein weiterer Witz der Auroren, sie schicken den in Tränen aufgelösten Dobby mit trockenem Brot zu Sirius. Dieser hatte alle Hände voll damit zu tun den Hauselfen zu beruhigen und ihm zu erklären, dass es ja nicht seine Schuld war. 

Er solle mit den Brot zum See gehen und die Krake damit füttern. Nein, es mache ihm überhaupt nichts aus einen Tag nichts zu essen. In Askaban habe er auch nicht immer regelmäßig Essen bekommen. Und böse sei er dem Hauselfen erst recht nicht. Er befolge ja nur Anordnungen. Ja, und er dürfe sich später bei Dumbledore über die Auroren beschweren. Mit vielen weiteren Beteuerungen und mit der Bitte, Harry seine besten Grüße zu übermitteln, brachte er den Hauselfen zur Tür. 

"Und ja Dobby...", Sirius stockte. Als er die Tür geöffnet hatte, sah er sich einer kleineren Gestalt im Reiseumhang gegenüber.

Dobby verbeugte sich nur und verschwand so schnell wie er konnte.

Nicht noch ein Auror, dachte Sirius genervt.

"Habt ihr nicht schon genug Spaß gehabt?" fragte er sein Gegenüber leicht gereizt. 

"Spaß?" Alastor Moody schob die Kapuze in den Nacken. "Was für Spaß?"

"Mad Eye!" Sirius seufzte erleichtert. "Kommen Sie herein."

Mad Eye, wie Alastor Moody, der alte Auror auch genannt wurde, betrat das Zimmer von Sirius.

"Ich war gerade bei Dumbledore, ich soll Ihnen ausrichten, dass er möglicherweise erst in ein paar Tagen kommen kann. Er organisiert die Beerdigung für Nevilles Eltern und Großmutter. Gleichzeitig kümmert er sich um den Nachlass. Der arme Junge." Moody hinkte ins Zimmer und wärmte sich am offenen Kamin.

"Wie geht es Neville?" fragte Sirius und schloß die Tür hinter Moody.

"Nicht gut, steht immer noch unter Schock. Aber Madame Pomfrey kümmert sich um ihn." Moody sah Sirius durchdringend an, sowohl mit seinem echten als auch mit seinem strahlblauen magischem Auge. "Von was für einem Spaß haben Sie vorhin geredet?"

Sirius winkte ab. "Ach einige der Auroren meinen mich an meine Askabanzeit erinnern zu müssen und andere Späßchen mit mir zu treiben." 

"Hm, ja, ich kenne ihren Leiter, einen gewissen Peter Moray. Er war früher Vorgesetzter von Mr. Longbottom, bis Nevilles Vater in meine Abteilung kam. Longbottom war ein guter Kerl, hatte das Herz am rechten Fleck. Wäre er länger in Peters Abteilung gewesen... nun ja, Sie haben seine Aurorengruppe kennen gelernt." Moody wirkte plötzlich sehr abwesend, schien Sirius gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. 

"Wie kam Longbottom in Ihre Abteilung?" fragte Sirius um Moody wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück zu holen.

Moody lächelte traurig. Sirius schloß kurz die Augen, wie oft hatte er dieses traurige Lächeln in letzter Zeit sehen müssen.

"Wie gesagt Longbottom war gerade ein frischgebackener Auror, hatte eine junge wunderschöne Frau und war voller Elan für seinen Job. Doch geriet er in die Schußlinie von Voldemort. Warum genau ist mir nicht bekannt. Ich kann nur spekulieren, dass es um Informationen ging. Ein Überfall war geplant, doch wir wurden gewarnt."

"Dumbledore!" riet Sirius und setzte sich auf einen Sessel.

Moody nahm auch Platz und nickte ernst. "Ja richtig, Dumbledore. Ich war gerade anderweitig unterwegs und so bekam Peter den Auftrag. Ich kam kurz nach dem vereitelten Überfall hinzu... kurz danach." 

Moody driftete wieder ab, schien alles vor Augen zu haben. "Es sah aus wie auf einem Muggel-Schlachtfeld. Tote Anhänger Voldemorts lagen auf dem Boden, einige konnten noch fliehen, ließen aber ihre Gefallenen oder Verwundeten zum Sterben zurück."

Plötzlich sah Alastor Sirius Black an. "Einer der Todesser ist vor meinen Augen gestorben. Peter Moray hatte keinen Heiler kommen lassen und als ich endlich einen angefordert hatte kam heraus, dass der Apparierschutz zu lange anhalten würde um Hilfe kommen zu lassen, und nicht jeder kann sich seinen eigenen Portschlüssel zaubern. Der Todesser ist einfach unter meinen Händen weggestorben, weil Moray nicht geholfen hat. dieser Todesser wäre einfach elendig am Rande gestorben. Allein, wenn ich nicht gekommen wäre. Ich erinnere mich, ich schrie Peter an, das sei Mord! Und wissen Sie was er geantwortet hatte?" 

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

"Na und? Die morden auch!" Alastor lachte rau. "Deswegen musste dieser Mann sterben. Longbottom wurde noch am selben Abend in meine Abteilung versetzt. Manchmal frage ich mich wie es damals ausgegangen wäre, wenn ich den Auftrag bekommen hätte. Wissen Sie Mr. Black. Es ist so als ob man selber Blut an den Händen hat, nicht nur Voldemort hat getötet oder töten lassen. Hat sich an der Hilflosigkeit und Verletzlichkeit anderer ergötzt. Nicht nur der Dunkle Lord. Oh nein!"

Sirius wußte darauf nichts zu antworten.

Moody seufzte. "Aber wie ich sehe brauche ich Ihnen Dumbledores Nachricht gar nicht zukommen zu lassen. Sie sollen den Auroren aus dem Weg gehen. Sie machen es ja schon. Dumbledore sagt weiter: Wandern Sie nicht im Schloß umher. Ich sag denen, sie sollen Sie in Ruhe lassen. So dürften Sie in den nächsten Tagen wenigstens hier ungestört leben können. So viel Respekt haben die noch vor mir!"

Sirius nickte.

"Gut, dann gehe ich mal wieder. Aber zuvor..." Alastor zog seinen Zauberstab und ließ ihn kurz über dem Tisch kreisen. Eine Platte mit Aufstrich, Käse, Brot und frischem Obst erschien aus dem Nichts.

"Ein gutes Abendessen Mr. Black." Der alte Auror stand auf und verließ Sirius Black.

Sirius saß am Tisch und aß sein viertes oder fünftes belegtes Brot. Er dachte über die Geschichte von Mad Eye nach. Wie entrückt und teilweise schuldig er geklungen hatte. Für Sirius war es damals auch schon eine gefährliche Zeit gewesen. Auch er hatte nicht mehr genau gewußt wem er trauen konnte. Fatalerweise hatte er dem Falschen vertraut. Aber so richtig kurz nach einer Kampfhandlung war er noch nie wo aufgetaucht. Halt nein. Bei der Ermordung seines Freundes James war er kurz darauf da gewesen und so verstand er Moody, wenn dieser wieder alles sehen konnte. Sirius verfolgte dieser klagende Blick seines Freundes immer noch im Schlaf. Doch was sah erst Alastor Moody? Anhänger Voldemorts, die ihm wegstarben. Weil andere nicht geholfen hatten, sondern diese Personen einfach so zum Sterben liegen ließen. Ohne Aussicht auf Hilfe. Sirius stand auf und öffnete ein Fenster, es war im plötzlich so stickig hier im Raum. Der Mond schien hell in das Zimmer. 

Srrrrrrrrr

Sirius duckte sich. Was bei Merlin war das gewesen?

Ein Pfeil steckte zitternd im Fensterrahmen. Sofort erkannte er diesen Pfeil und dessen kunstvoll angebrachte Federn. Zentauren-Pfeile. FIRENZE!

Sirius nahm den Pfeil und starrte zum Verbotenen Wald. Nichts.

Er suchte mit den Augen den Rasen vor dem Schloß ab. Nichts.

Dann da! Bei Hagrids Hütte. Im Schatten der Hütte stand er, dieses gold-weiße, phantastische Wesen und winkte ihm zu. Plötzlich verschwand der Zentaure hinter dem Haus. Sirius verdrehte den Kopf und sah auf eine nahe Zinne. Dort patrouillierte ein Auror. 

Was wollte Firenze von ihm und warum nahm er in Kauf, dass die Auroren auf ihn aufmerksam wurden? 

Der Auror verschwand und wieder kam Firenze zum Vorschein, winkte wie wild mit beiden Armen. Black zog seinen Kopf zurück und verschloß das Fenster.

"Dieser verrückte Zentaure!" fluchte Sirius Black, griff nach Pfeil und Bogen und schlich sich aus seinen Räumen. Es würde schwierig werden an den Auroren vorbei zu kommen, aber es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass er unerkannt aus Hogwarts entkommen wäre. Er lächelte grimmig, nicht das erste Mal.


	16. Kapitel 15 Verboten

Kapitel 15 Verboten 

__

Erzähle mir die Vergangenheit und ich werde die Zukunft erkennen!

Konfuzius

Er hatte eine Entscheidung treffen müssen. Hier gab es kein Schwarz, kein Weiß nur den Tod. Den Tod von zwei Personen, die sowieso mehr Menschen glichen, die zufällig noch am Leben waren oder von solchen, die ihr Leben noch vor sich hatten. Er hatte sich für die Jungen entschieden, die Kinder. Severus Snape führte die Gruppe der Todesser an, die in den Kinderbereich eindringen sollten. Hier war kein übermäßiger Schutz, hier konnte man sich schnell und lautlos bewegen. Voldemort wollte die Kinder einiger Zaubererfamilien und Muggelgeborener tot wissen. Snape kannte sich im Gegensatz zu seinen zwei Kollegen im St. Mungos Hospital aus. Er kannte das Krankenhaus aus Erzählungen von Dumbledore und war selber eins-zwei mal dort gewesen. Severus hatte sie falsch geführt, nein, das war nicht korrekt, er hatte sie über Umwege zur Abteilung geführt, in stiller Hoffnung, dass die Auroren frühzeitig kommen würden. Bis dahin mußte er den örtlichen Apparierschutz verlassen haben. 

So war es auch eingetreten. Er spürte schon wie der Druck ihn verließ. Er fühlte sich frei und sicher. Da war eine Korridortür aufgestoßen worden. Keine Sekunde zu spät, sie waren bereits mitten in der Kinderabteilung. Snape lächelte unter seiner Maske. Etwas halbherzig schoß er einen Schockfluch gegen einen Auroren. Die anderen zwei Todesser keuchten überrascht auf und schon begann das Gefecht mitten im Flur. Snape schob sich noch ein Stück an der Wand entlang, der Schutz war endgültig von ihm gefallen. Gerade wollte er die anderen Todesser zu sich winken, sls einer von ihnen von einem rotglühenden Fluch getroffen wurde. Der zweite wurde bereits von Auroren überrumpelt. Snape sah wie ein Auror ihn mit kalter und grimmiger Mine ansah.

'Oh nein, diesmal nicht!', schwor sich Snape, er duckte sich unter einem Fluch hinweg. Dieser streifte ihn an der Schulter, doch so recht spüren tat er es nicht mehr. Der Gang lag plötzlich leer und verlassen da. Die Auroren fluchten laut. 

Snape erschien mitten auf einen Friedhof wieder. Dort stand eine Frau in Todesserkleidung, um die einkommenden Berichte an Voldemort weiterzuleiten. Snape keuchte den seinigen hervor. Langsam brannte die Schulter und er mußte so schnell es ging nach Hogwarts, um sie verarzten zu lassen. Die Frau ließ ihn aber nicht gehen. Zusammengekrümmt kauerte an einem Grabstein und lauschte den anderen Berichten. Die Longbottoms waren tot, wie erwartet, die alte Mrs. Longbottom auch. Ein alter Fehler war korrigiert worden, wie sich ein Todesser spöttisch ausdrückte. Es wurde hell und die Frau schickte die letzten Eulen davon, hörte sich die letzten Berichte an.

"Warte!" sagte sie kurz angebunden zu Snape und verschwand.

Snape zog eine Grimasse, was sollte er auch anderes tun? Die Sonne stieg höher und höher, der Grabstein hinter ihm wurde langsam warm. Gerade wollte er sich einen schattigen Platz suchen, als die Frau wieder auftauchte. Sie griff grob nach seinem Arm und zog ihn auf die Beine.

"Unser Herr will dich sehen", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang eiskalt. 

Snape blinzelte nur und schon stand er in einem dunklen Raum. Es dauerte eine Weile bis er ein altes Empfangszimmer ausmachen konnte. Durch die zugezogenen Vorhänge drang gedämpftes Licht. 

"So So.., Giftmischer sag mir, warum hatte die Gruppe rund um Rockwood Erfolg und du nicht? Warum konnte Malfoy die alte Longbottom überwinden und seinen Auftrag ausführen und du nicht?" In einem hohen Stuhl saß Voldemort und seine roten Augen schienen förmlich durch das Halbdunkel zu glühen. 

Snape fiel sofort auf die Knie: "Herr, es war nicht meine ..."

"SCHWEIG!" donnerte Voldemort.

Das hörte sich gar nicht gut an. Snape ließ den Kopf hängen und sammelte seine verbliebenen Kräfte. Verbarg einige davon tief in sich, er würde sie brauchen um wenigstens später in den Verbotenen Wald zu kommen. Etwas raschelte, Voldemort war aufgestanden und nährte sich ihm. 

"Mein glorreicher Plan wurde nicht vervollständigt!", sagte der Dunkle Lord und stand nun drohend vor Snape.

Der Tränkemeister blieb stumm. Wartete auf das Unausweichliche, zu gut kannte er dieses Knistern in der Luft. Fast glaubte er den kalten Atem von Voldemort zu spüren, die langen dürren bleichen Finger knacken leise als sie sich um den Zauberstab krallen. 

Er überlebte irgendwie. Voldemort war nie darauf aus jemanden aus seinen Reihen wegen einen solchen Fehlers zu töten. Es gab diabolischere Methoden jemanden seine Fehler vor Augen zu führen. Snape kannte sie mittlerweile alle und gerade deswegen war er so überrascht, dass er sich trotz alledem nicht so unter Kontrolle hatte. Wie ein verwundetes Tier hatte er sich aus dem Raum gezogen und hatte seine restliche Energie in den Sprung zum Verbotenen Wald investiert. Kein Hagrid würde da sein. Aber wenigstens würde er an einem Ort sein, den er kannte und wo er sich halbwegs sicher fühlte. Im Verbotenen Wald gab es gefährliche Tiere, Einhörner zum Beispiel. Diese Tiere sahen das Dunkle in ihm, für sie war er eine Gefahr. Tot durch ein Einhorn war allemal besser als durch Voldemort oder einem Anhänger, der glaubte, er müsse Voldemorts Werk beenden. Sicherheit! Er schnaubte. Für jemanden, für den Sicherheit überleben für die nächsten 5 Minuten bedeutete, war der Wald die beste Alternative. Snape entließ die letzten Reste an Kraft und verschwand mit einem leisen Puff. 

Die Skorpionwölfe witterten leichte Beute. Obwohl Herbst für alle genug Nahrung bedeutete, war diesen Tieren leichte, noch etwas lebende Beute viel lieber als verwesende. Das Rudel nahm die Witterung auf und heulte begeistert. Der Blutrausch hämmerte in ihren Herzen, betörte ihre Sinne. Beute! Noch lebende Beute! Der Abend war gerettet! Ein keifendes Kläffen von ihrem Anführer und das Rudel jagte durch den Verbotenen Wald, der teils magischen Spur folgend. Im Wald konnte fast jedes Tier etwas Magie oder konnte sie deuten. Aber war dies verwunderlich auf den Ländereien von Hogwarts? Die Wölfe jagten einem Bachlauf entlang, trotten über umgestürzte Bäume. Am Rande einer Senke blieben sie stehen, sogen die Luft tief ein. Die Magie war schwächer geworden an diesem Ort. Eines der älteren Tiere erinnerte sich an früher, wo es hier vor schwarzer Magie nur so troff, starker schwarzer Magie, durchwoben mit zwei hellen Fäden Magie. Das war einmal. Jetzt war sie schwach, verwundbar, angreifbar. 

Es war Zeit! Das Tier am Boden der Senke mußte sie bemerkt haben. Es versuchte aufzustehen, schien nach etwas greifen zu wollen. Skeptisch legte das Leittier den Kopf schief. Hatten sie sich getäuscht? Nein, das Tier sank wieder zurück. Der Skorpionwolf zog die Lefzen hoch. Ab jetzt brauchten sie kein Kläffen mehr, kein Heulen. Leise zogen sie den Kreis enger und enger. Ihr Opfer versuchte sich wegzuschleppen und sah sich nur einem weiteren Wolf gegenüber. 

Es schlug ein anderen Weg ein, zog sich in die andere Richtung. Das Leittier, größer und kräftiger als alle anderen, knurrte leise. Ihr Opfer gab auf, ließ sich auf den Boden sacken, schnaufte in schweren Zügen. Die Tiere stoppten, dem Alphawolf gebührte hierbei der erste Schlag und die Prüfung, ob es zu überwältigen sei. Es war erfahrener als alle anderen. Der Wolf schlug mit einer Pfote nach dem Verwundeten. Keine Reaktion. Kurz verbiss sich der Wolf in das Opfer und schüttelte es kurz. Ein triumphierendes Knurren grollte aus der Kehle. Die anderen Wölfe traten näher. Das Alphatier ließ los und suchte nach dem Genick. Selbst Wölfe verstanden sich, wenn sie Zeit hatten, auf den schnellen schmerzlosen Tod. Nur seltsam, dass dieses Opfer sich hier nicht wehrte, genug Magie hatte es doch noch. Sachte, fast zärtlich umfasste der Skorpionwolf das Genick mit seinen kräftigen Reißzähnen. Der richtige Druck an der richtigen Stelle...

Sirrrrr.

Das Tier ließ los, etwas hatte ihn gestreift! Hatte sein Opfer doch angefangen zu kämpfen? Nein, ein kleiner dünner Zweig steckte zitternd neben ihm in der Erde. Der Boden bebte von Hufen. Der Leitwolf knurrte. Zentauren, nur diese konnten mit den kleinen Ästen werfen und machten einen solchen Lärm! Da sprang auch schon einer in die Senke und keilte nach den Wölfen aus. Es regnete Äste auf sie nieder. Ein Tier heulte auf als es getroffen wurde. Das wurde dem Leittier zu gefährlich, es kläffte und das Rudel verschwand aus der Senke. Enttäuschte heulte der Anführer am Rand der Senke. Sie waren um ihre Beute betrogen worden! Es besah sich den Zentauren genau, es war eine Missgeburt mit zwei menschlichen Körpern! Einer, wo normalerweise der Pferdehals saß und einer wo der Rücken war. Dämonen! Kein Zentaure, ein Dämon war da in der Senke! Die Augen des Wolfes glühten panisch auf. Er zog die Rute ein und verschwand jaulend. Ein Dämon hatte sie um ihre Beute betrogen! Das arme Wesen. Der Skorpionwolf hätte wenigstens schnell Schluß gemacht. Dämonen neigten nicht dazu! 

"Das war knapp", kommentierte dies der Körper am Hals und der Körper auf dem Rücken schnaubte nur angewidert.


	17. Kapitel 16 Wissen

Kapitel 16 Wissen

__

Alle Dinge geschehen aus Notwendigkeit. Es gibt in der Natur kein Gutes und kein Schlechtes.

Spinoza, Ethik I, 13

Sirius konnte es nicht glauben. Er saß auf dem Rücken eines überaus besorgten Zentauren und jagte durch den Verbotenen Wald. Firenze hatte nicht lange geredet, stattdessen hatte er ihm förmlich befohlen ihm zu folgen. Nach einigen Metern hatte das magische Wesen erkannt, dass zwei Beine vier Pferdebeinen sehr schlecht im gleichen Tempo folgen konnten. Leicht frustriert und verärgert gestattete der Zentaure Sirius auf seinem Rücken platz zu nehmen. Sirius war ein paar Mal zum Reiten bei einem Muggelfreund gewesen. Stolz hatte damals dieser ihm seine Pferde gezeigt und sich bereit erklärt, Sirius einige Stunden auf seinem Pferd zu geben. Daher wußte er halbwegs was zu tun war, um Firenze nicht bei jedem Galoppsprung in den Rücken zu fallen. Viel Schwung! Dieser Zentaure zeichnete sich durch eine weite, raumgreifende Galoppart und viel Schwung aus. Sirius klammerte sich mit seinen Beinen an den warmen Pferdeleib und griff nach der Restmähne, die am Übergang von Pferd zu Mensch noch wuchs. 

"Fi..ren...ze", stotterte Sirius. Verdammt es war so schwer zu reden und sich gleichzeitig darauf zu konzentrieren, nicht vom Pferdeteil zu fallen!

"Ja Sirius Black?" fragte Firenze und schlug einen Haken um einen Baum.

"Wo hin?" fragte dieser schnell in einem weiten Sprung über einen Baumstamm.

"Die Wölfe, sie heulen! Sie heulen schon die ganze Zeit, und Uranus steht schlecht!" antwortete Firenze knapp und rannte weiter.

Uranus? War das alles? Deshalb das ganze Theater? Wegen einem blöden Planeten? 

Firenze zog seinen Bogen von der Schulter und griff nach den Pfeilen. Sirius tat es ihm gleich. Firenze trabte nun plötzlich und Sirius konnte nicht anders, er fühlte sich wie auf einem Presslufthammer. Er kam ins Rutschen.

"Fiii....rrr...enn...zzeee!" warnte er .

Das magische Wesen stoppte und Sirius stieß mit dem Menschenkörper zusammen.

"T´schuldigung", nuschelte Sirius und griff nun gleichfalls nach einem Pfeil.

"Das Heulen!" Der Zentaure sah sich hektisch um, er schien das Rumgehopse von Sirius auf seinem Rücken kaum bemerkt zu haben.

"Was ist damit?" fragte Sirius mürrisch und rückte sich auf dem Pferderücken zurecht.

"Es hat aufgehört!" Panik schlich sich in die Stimme des Zentauren.

Bevor Sirius den Mund noch einmal öffnen konnte, jagte das Wesen wieder los. 

'Wenigstens im Galopp!', dachte Sirius und klammerte sich wieder fest. Firenze beschleunigte. Immer schneller. Immer schneller. Sirius bekam es mit der Angst zu tun. Wenn der Zentaure nicht aufpasste, brach er sich noch alle vier Füße! Da ließ Firenze den ersten Pfeil fliegen. Sirius konnte nicht erkennen wohin. Da sprang der Zentaure in eine tiefe Senke. Etwas unsanft und holprig war die Landung. Sirius hatte keine Zeit mehr sich zu beschweren, er sah sich plötzlich einem Rudel Skorpionwölfe gegenüber, die sich um etwas gescharrt hatten. Jetzt fixierten sie den Zentauren an. Sirius schoß seinen ersten Pfeil vom Zentaurenrücken ab. Firenze stob mitten unter das Rudel, keilte nach den Wölfen aus und schoß gleichzeitig einen Pfeil nach dem anderen. Sirius brachte es gerade mal auf drei Pfeile, bevor sich die Wölfe zurück zogen. Anfangs mürrisch, um ihre Beute betrogen, dann urplötzlich, als sie sich den Zentauren und seinen Reiter besahen, panisch! 

"Das war knapp!" sagte Firenze und atmete schwer.

Sirius schnaufte nur, es war ein Höllenritt gewesen und er fühlte jeden Wirbel. 

Pferde! Er hatte gewusst, warum er nach drei Reitstunden aufgeben hatte! Sirius stieg ab und legte eine Hand in den Rücken.

"Uhh mein Rücken!" jammerte er und sah sich die Umgebung genauer an.

Moment! Die Senke kannte er doch! Der umgestürzte Baum, die Wurzel! Die Jungbäume, die in der Fallschneise des Alten wuchsen. Das war DIE Senke!

"Firenze ich glaube den Ort kenne ich!" begann er langsam.

Der Zentaure hörte nicht mehr, mit einem Ächzen hatte er sich neben dem Opfer hingelegt.

"Verflucht mag mein Pferdekörper sein!" murmelte Firenze und beugte zu etwas hinunter.

"Firenze?" fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

"VERFLUCHT! VERFLUCHT!" sagte Firenze nun lauter, verzweifelt sah er nun zu Sirius." Ich bin zu ungelenkt wenn es um eure Art geht! Ich kann mich nicht einfach zu jemandem herunter beugen und ihn aufheben. Ich muss mich jedesmal! Und wirklich jedesmal mit meinen vier Beinen auf den Boden legen! Damals lag Schnee, das war einfacher, aber so?"

Eure Art? Schnee? Sirius trat näher und blickte auf das Opfer der Skorpionwölfe. Firenze ordnete einen Haufen schwarzer Kleidung und da kam eine bleiche Hand zum Vorschein.

Sirius ahnte schlimmes. "Firenze?! Ist das...?"

Er machte eine etwas hilflose Bewegung mit dem Bogen in Richtung des schwarzen Kleiderhaufens.

"Ja, es ist Snape. Ich beobachte seine Sterne schon lange." Firenze strich nun das Gesicht frei. "Aber ich kenne mich mit eurer Art nicht so gut aus! Hagrid war doch immer da! Er hat ihm doch immer geholfen!"

Sirius schloß die Augen. Hagrid! Das Erbe dieses verflixten Halbriesen verfolgte ihn immer noch. 

Mit einem Seufzen ging er auf Snape und Firenze zu. 

"Verdammt!" flüsterte Sirius, und gerade als er damit beginnen wollte nachzusehen, warum Snape es nicht einmal geschafft hatte sich gegen ein Rudel Skorpionwölfe zu wehren, erklang ein helles Wiehern und etwas Weißes stieß ihn von Snape weg. 

Sirius fand sich auf den Rücken liegend wieder. Verblüfft wollte er sich aufstützen, um wenigstens zu sehen was ihn da von dem Slytherin weggestoßen hatte. Er zog die Ellenbogen an und sah, nein, er spürte etwas an seiner Kehle. Etwas Spitzes, es sah aus wie ein etwas zu dick geratener heller Zauberstab. Seine Augen folgten den filigranen Windungen zu einem weißhaarigen Kopf und zwei sehr gefährlich dreinblickenden blauen Augen. Sirius' Blick wanderte weiter zu einem wunderbar geformten, langen weißen Hals mit einer seidig glänzenden weißen Mähne. 

Ein Einhorn? Zentauren! Skorpionwölfe, und jetzt auch noch Einhörner? 

"Ah, ich sehe du hast es auch gespürt!" sagte Firenze glücklich.

Der Zentaure hatte kein Recht glücklich zu klingen! Das Tier war gerade dabei ihn aufzuspießen. 

Das Einhorn blinzelte nicht, sondern starrte ihn nur weiter an. Dann schnaubte es zornig und stampfte mit einem Huf auf. Den Huf konnte Sirius nicht sehen aber spüren, er war irgendwo nahe an seinem Fußgelenk.

"Nein, er war es nicht! Beruhige dich. Er will helfen." Firenze klang immer noch glücklich. 

Noch für einige Sekunden sah das Einhorn ihn durchdringend an, schien ihm tief in die Seele zu sehen. Er konnte sein erstauntes und besorgtes Gesicht in diesen unendlichen Augen spiegeln sehen. Dann begannen kleine Lichtpunkte in den Augen zu wirbeln und Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen. Was war das? Das Tier zog sein Horn zurück und sah hoheitsvoll auf ihn hinab. Der Magier blinzelte verwirrt, für einen kurzen Moment hatte er geglaubt... ja was glaubte er eigentlich und was waren das für Lichtpunkte gewesen? Sirius rappelte sich auf und klopfte sich Staub und Blätter von der Kleidung.

"Firenze, was ist das?" 

"Das ist ein Einhorn. Sie ist, wie ich, ein Teil von Severus Snapes Vergangenheit", erklärte Firenze geheimnisvoll.

Snape rührte sich und stöhnte leise auf. Das Einhorn wirbelte herum und schnupperte besorgt an Snape. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Es war an der Zeit, wirklich mehr über diese Vergangenheit heraus zu finden. In gebührendem Abstand umrundete er das Einhorn und ging neben Snape in die Knie. Das Gesicht war bleicher als sonst und so auf den ersten Blick konnte er keine Verletzungen ausmachen. Der Todesser begann wieder zu stöhnen und warf den Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere. Sirius sah etwas hilflos zu dem Einhorn und dann zu Firenze. Beide sahen, wie er, ziemlich ratlos drein. 

"Vielleicht sollten wir mal unter der Kleidung nachsehen?" schlug Firenze vor. Das Einhorn legte nur den Kopf schief.

Sirius hätte sich lieber einem weiteren Rudel von Wölfen und dazu noch hundert Dementoren gestellt, als UNTER die Kleidung von Severus Snape zu sehen. 

"Hagrid hat es einmal gemacht", erklärte Firenze.

"So, hat Hagrid das?" Sirius platzte der Kragen, er hatte genug davon. "ICH BIN NICHT HAGRID!"

Das Einhorn hob überrascht den Kopf und Firenze hob beide Augenbrauen.

"ICH BIN ES NICHT, OK? Was immer ihr glaubt was ich bin, DAS nicht! ICH BIN SIRIUS BLACK! Von mir aus der Verrückte, der in Askaban gesessen hat. Oder der wahnsinnige Mörder. Egal ABER ICH BIN NICHT HAGRID!"

Firenze blieb stumm und das Einhorn machte keine Anstalten ihn aufzuspießen. 

"Was immer Hagrid in ihm gesehen hat. Ich sehe es nicht! Er hat mich gehaßt und haßt mich immer noch, und ich ihn. Firenze, Sie haben doch selber gesagt, dass er sehr unfreundlich in der Senke war. Also warum sollte ich ihm helfen? Er wird mich nur wieder wie der größte Trottel der Zauberwelt dastehen lassen! Soll er doch selber auf sein Leben achten. Er ist freiwillig zu Voldemort gegangen und hat sich freiwillig für das hier entschieden!" brüllte Sirius, er sprang auf und entfernte sich einige Schritte von Firenze.

"Hat er nicht", sagte Firenze ruhig.

Der Magier öffnete den Mund wollte etwas erwidern, aber Firenze wiederholte ruhig: "Er hat sich nicht freiwillig entschieden. Hierfür, für den zweiten Auftrag. Hagrid hat das gesehen, zum Schluß. Oh, Hagrid hat ihn auch gehasst, wie Sie, Sirius Black. Hagrid hat nur den Schwarzmagier, den Todesser gesehen, die morden, die foltern, Zentaurenkinder töten, nur zum Spaß. Er misstraute Snape. Oh ja, großes Misstrauen war da am Anfang. Beide gingen sich aus dem Weg. Aber dann...", Firenze seufzte, "erkannte es Hagrid, wußte es und beschloß auf Snape zu achten. Sein Freund zu werden. Hagrid war sein einziger Freund! Ob er mich als Freund ansah? Ich weiß es nicht, konnte Severus Snape nicht fragen. Sie hier?" Firenze nickte zu dem Einhorn das wieder an Snape schnupperte.

"Sie sieht in ihm etwas wie einen Freund aus der Vergangenheit. Snape weiß es nicht. In Ihrer Welt, in der Welt der Zauberer, ist er allein. Ohne Vertrauensperson. Keine Person, mit der er seine Geheimnisse teilen kann."

"Was ist mit Dumbledore?" fragte Sirius fest.

Firenze lächelte sein unergründliches Lächeln. "Das sollte er Ihnen selber erzählen, es ist nicht an mir es Ihnen zu sagen. Aber Snape hat in Dumbledore nie einen Freund gesehen, selbst nach all den Jahren nicht. Seltsam nicht war?"

Vorsichtig strich Firenze über den Kopf von Snape der sich wieder beruhigt hatte.

"Aber wissen Sie was das Kurioseste hierbei ist? Es wird ein Einhorn, einen Zentauren und einen Verrückten aus Askaban benötigen, um Severus Snape heil durch all dies zu bringen. Keinen normalen Zauberer. Damals schon benötige es einen Halbriesen. Es ist unsere Verantwortung!" Firenze wirkte sehr ernst.

Sirius scharte mit dem Fuß, tief in seinem Inneren wußte er, dass Firenze recht hatte. Er wußte es einfach. Aber er hatte Angst vor dieser Verantwortung. 

"Wir werden Ihnen helfen. Im Gegensatz zu Hagrid sind Sie nicht allein, Sirius Black. Sie haben recht, Sie sind nicht der ehemalige Wildhüter von Hogwarts. Sie sind Sirius Black, ehemaliger Gefangener von Askaban und Pate von Harry Potter." Firenze stand vorsichtig auf, ging auf den Magier zu und legte freundschaftlich eine Hand auf seine Schulter.

Als ob diese Berührung einen Teil der Last abgenommen hatte richtete sich Sirius Black auf und sah zu dem Zentauren auf.

"Danke!" flüsterte Black aufrichtig.

"Dafür sind doch Freunde da, oder?" Firenze lachte und Sirius ging wieder auf Snape zu.


	18. Kapitel 17 Versäumnisse

Kapitel 17 Versäumnisse

__

Vivere militare est.

Leben heißt Kämpfen.

Seneca junior, 96. Brief

Zögernd ging Sirius neben Severus in die Knie. Firenze machte eine aufmunternde Geste und Black begann, Snape vorsichtig die Roben zu öffnen. Vielleicht waren ja einige Rippen angeknackst oder schlimmeres.

'Bitte laß es nichts schlimmeres sein', flehte Sirius innerlich.

In Erste Hilfe war er immer schlecht gewesen, er hätte doch weiter Hagrids Aufzeichnungen lesen sollen. Der letzte Knopf war geöffnet und sofort fiel Black auf, dass etwas nicht mit der Schulter in Ordnung war. Vorsichtig legte er den Brustkorb und die Schulter frei. Black starrte Snape an und erschrak. 

"Ein raues Leben hinterlässt seine Spuren", meinte Firenze leise und Black fand, dass es die größte Untertreibung war, die er je gehört hatte. Die Größe! Er, Sirius Black, hatte von Askaban auch einige Erinnerungen auf seinem Körper, aber er sah bei weitem nicht so aus wie Severus Snape. Die Schulter, die offen gelegt und halb so schlimm war, zierte schon eine längere Narbe, auch sahen einige Hautstellen nach Erfrierungen oder älteren Verbrennungen aus. Hier und da konnte er sogar kleinere Narben ausmachen, die aussahen als ob sie genäht worden waren! 

"Also dein Leben muss härter gewesen sein als meins", murmelte Sirius und strich über einige Prellungen und Blutergüsse. Laut sagte er zu Firenze: "Also die Schulter sieht aus wie ein verkappter Kombinationsfluch, und das hier... hm, vielleicht ein Sturz?"

Die Haut an der Schulter hatte Blasen geworfen wie bei einer leichteren Verbrennung. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Kombinationsflüche! Er haßte sie, wie er die Verbotenen haßte. 

Nur was war es für ein Kombinationsfluch gewesen? Imperius gekoppelt mit einem Betäubungsfluch? In kurzer Entfernung abgefeuert konnte bei so etwas die Haut schon mal leichte Verbrennungen aufweisen. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, einige Auroren liebten es, die verschiedensten Flüche wild zu kombinieren, ohne darauf zu achten, dass man einige gar nicht mehr oder nur sehr schwer lösen konnte. In Askaban hatte einmal ein Auror aus lauter Frust einen solchen Kombinationsfluch nach ihm geschleudert, mit dem glorreichen Ergebnis, dass er drei Tage in einem Koma gelegen, und später, als er wieder wach war, die Kopfschmerzen seines Lebens gehabt hatte. Es waren einige der wenigen Momente in dem Gefängnis gewesen, wo Sirius Black ernsthaft darüber nachgedacht hatte, einfach seinen Kopf gegen die nächstbeste Steinwand zu schmettern, nur damit dieser Schmerz aufhörte. 

Schmerz. 

Snape mußte eine Menge davon haben, so bleich wie er aussah. Sirius schloß die Kleidung wieder. Hier konnte er ihm nicht helfen. Pomfrey musste her. Aber wie?

"Ich sehe Sie denken und ich glaube Ihr Problem zu wissen", sagte Firenze ruhig.

"Hogwarts wäre zu gefährlich und wenn plötzlich Licht in Hagrids Hütte brennt..." Sirius warf hilflos die Hände in die Luft. 

Das Einhorn erschrak bei der Geste leicht und scheute. Black ignorierte es, es gab problematischeres als scheuende Einhörner. Firenze hob den Kopf, fast schien es, als ob er etwas gewittert hatte. Ein kühler Lufthauch blies durch die Senke, wirbelte einige Blätter auf. Firenzes Blick wanderte höher und höher, bis er die Sterne sah. Er legte den Kopf schief und betrachtete die Sterne. Sie spiegelten sich in den blauen Augen des Zentauren. Wie kleine tanzende Diamanten, fast so wie bei dem Einhorn. 

"Heute seid selbst ihr mir keine Hilfe", flüsterte er und sah dann wieder auf Snape. 

Sirius sah auch wieder in das bleiche Gesicht, das von Schmerz und Strapazen gezeichnet war. 

"Hier liegen lassen können wir ihn ja schlecht", murmelte Sirius. 

Firenze seufzte. "Nein können wir nicht. Kommen Sie, ich habe eine Idee."

Der Zentaure ging einige Schritte und drehte sich dann wartend um. Das Einhorn sah zu Black und Black sah das Einhorn an. 

"Na dann." Sirius bückte sich und versuchte Snape hochzuheben.

Es gelang, doch der Bewußtlose stöhnte leise und versuchte sich zu bewegen. Sirius geriet ins Schwanken, Snape war selbst für seine Körpergröße recht leicht. Aber Sirius, der immer noch nicht in körperlicher Topform war, tat sich schwer, den Lehrer für Zaubertränke nicht fallen zu lassen.

"So wird das nichts", sagte Firenze und nahm Sirius den Verletzten ab.

"Danke." Sirius griff nach Pfeil und Bogen. 

Das Einhorn schien plötzlich zu ahnen wohin es ging, leise schnaubend ging es vorne weg, Firenze hinterher und Sirius bildete das Schlußlicht. Während er Firenze folgte zermarterte er sich den Kopf, warum Snape in einem solchen Zustand war. Allein der Kombifluch konnte es nicht gewesen sein? Was hatte Dumbledore einmal gesagt? Voldemort verzeiht keine Fehler? Sah das so aus wenn Voldemort in schlechter Stimmung war? Sirius dankte allen seinen Schutzgeistern, dass er nie Voldemort so in die Hände gefallen war. Askaban hatte ihm vollkommen genügt. Seine Gedanken wanderten weiter, bis er die Rollen von Hagrid vor sich sah.

"Sirius Black du bist ein Idiot!" flüsterte er zu sich selbst. "Du hättest weiter lesen sollen." 

Da stapfte er in eine Pfütze. "Ah verdammt! Auch das noch!" fluchte er. Nasse Füße, das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt!

"Warten Sie es ab Sirius Black, bald können Sie Ihre Socken trocknen", lachte Firenze. 

"Wohin bringen Sie uns?" fragte Black neugierig.

Doch Firenze lächelte nur geheimnisvoll. Langsam wurde der Wald immer undurchdringlicher und düsterer. Hier war Black noch nie gewesen, selbst in den Zeiten, als er mit seinen Freunden den Wald durchstreift hatte. Er konnte kaum die Sterne ausmachen und die Bäume wirkten hier noch bedrohlicher. Mit festem Griff umfasste er den Bogen, hier könnten sonst was für Tiere herumschleichen. In der Ferne heulten die Skorpion-Wölfe. 

"Ah, unsere Freunde scheinen ein neues Opfer gefunden zu haben", sagte Firenze, klang aber dabei ganz ruhig. 

Sirius war ganz und gar nicht ruhig, er griff schon einen Pfeil. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, dass sie einem Trampelpfad folgten. Wo immer Firenze sie hinführte, er hoffte, sie würden bald da sein. Seine Händen waren klamm und seine Füße eiskalt. Was nützte er Snape oder Dumbledore, wenn er selber krank würde? Da war das Schimmern vor ihm verschwunden, das Einhorn musste abgebogen sein, und dann verschwand auch der Zentaure. Sekundenbruchteile später stolperte Black auf eine Lichtung. Irritiert sah sich Black um, große alte Baumriesen bildeten einen sicheren Ring, fast berührten sich ihre hohen Kronen im Mittelpunkt der Lichtung. Sirius dachte an Muggel-Kathedralen, wobei er selber nie in einer gewesen war, er hatte immer nur Bilder gesehen. Das Einhorn graste ruhig am Waldrand, seine Aufgabe schien hier erfüllt zu sein. Wie es bei Einhorn-Magie typisch war blühte im Umkreis der Waldboden, Frühlings-, Sommer- und Herbstblumen versuchten einen Hauch der Einhornmagie abzubekommen. Nur um wenig später, wenn das Tier weiter ging, sich zurück zu ziehen. Firenze ging auf die Mitte der Lichtung zu, mehrere große Findlinge lagen da und bildeten eine kleine Formation. Der Zentaure bog um einen größeren Stein und war verschwunden. Unsicher blieb Sirius stehen.

"Kommen Sie Black!" rief Firenze und Sirius näherte sich vorsichtig den Steinen. 

"WOW!" entfuhr es ihn als er den Stein umrundet hatte.

Die Findlinge waren alle nicht wild über die Lichtung verstreut, einige bildeten einen Halbkreis und somit fast einen Unterschlupf. Die Lücken, die noch vorhanden waren, hatte jemand mit grob behauenen Planken gegen Regen und Schnee abgedeckt. Dichtes wohlriechendes Moos wuchs an den Felsen und auf dem Boden und ließ Blacks Schritte federn. 

"Willkommen in meinen Heim!" verkündete Firenze und legte Snape auf einem Moosbett ab.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, noch nie war er in einer Zentaurenbehausung gewesen, geschweige denn wurde eine in den Büchern beschrieben. Zentauren achteten auf ihre Privatsphäre und auf ihre Unabhängigkeit. Kein Zauberer hatte je ihre Heimstätte gesehen. Hagrid vielleicht, und wenn, dann hatte der Wildhüter geschwiegen. Der Unterstand war, wie das Gebälk, grob und für Menschen vielleicht etwas zu zugig, und Sirius konnte auch keine Möbel oder andere großartige Habseligkeiten ausmachen. Dennoch, tief in sich spürte er Frieden und er fühlte sich willkommen. Lächelnd näherte er sich Firenze und dem Moosbett.

"Haben Sie mit einem solchen Fall gerechnet?" fragte Black und wies auf das Bett.

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin...", Firenze stockte kurz, schien sich dann ein Herz zu fassen und antwortete: "Ja! Ich habe mit so etwas gerechnet. Bis jetzt hatten wir Hagrids Hütte für Notfälle oder gar die Räume des Direktors. Hagrids Hütte geht nicht, genausowenig wie die Räume des Direktors. So habe ich das hier gebaut." 

Black besah sich das Bett genauer. Die Grundlage bildete Reisig, das sorgfältig aufeinander gelegt war, dann Blätter und zu guter Letzt mehrere dicke Lagen trockenes Moos. 

"Reicht es?" fragte Firenze mit einem leicht besorgten Unterton.

Black nickte. "Ja, das genügt voll kommen. Gute Arbeit Firenze!"

"Ich habe auch etwas Medizin." Firenze wandte sich um und griff in eine Felsspalte. Da hatte er plötzlich mehrere Tiegel in der Hand, sie waren aus Rinde geformt. 

"Hm, ja genau, die war für Verbrennungen und Prellungen." Firenze reichte Black zwei Tiegel.

"Haben Sie Pomfreys Medizinschrank beraubt?" lachte Black und nahm die Tiegel entgegen.

"Auch Zentauren verstehen ein wenig von der Heilkunst. Wenn auch nicht so viel über menschliche Heilkunst. Aber was uns hilft schadet bestimmt euch auch nicht oder?" 

"Nein bestimmt nicht." Black nickte und ging mit den Tiegeln zu Snape.

Vorsichtig legte er wieder die Schulter frei und begann die Prellungen und Verbrennungen mit der Salbe zu bestreichen. Da die Verbrennung unter der ganzen Kleidung gelegen hatte, brauchte er sie nicht zu säubern. Firenze kramte in einer weiteren Spalte, anscheinend waren sie so etwas wie Zentauren-Regale, und er zog Wolldecken hervor. Black, der die letzten Verletzungen versorgte, spürte wie seine Hände kribbelten. Was immer das für Zentauren-Medizin war, sie tat auch seinen halb erfrorenen Händen gut. Er rieb sich mit dem Rest seine eigenen Hände ein und machte eine fragende Geste Richtung Decken.

"Hagrid", flüsterte Firenze und breitete zwei davon über Snape aus, die dritte gab er Sirius, und die Letzte legte er sich selber über seinen Pferdekörper.

"Ich habe sie von Hagrid geschenkt bekommen." Gedankenverloren strich der Zentaure über die Decke, die über ihm lag. "Er war sehr großzügig mit dem was er wußte, was er konnte und was er hatte." 

Sirius wickelte sich selbst ein und setzte sich auf einen nahen Stein. Schweigend sahen beide den bewußtlosen Snape an. Das Einhorn kam einmal, doch als es nur Moos fand schnaubte es angewidert und verschwand wieder auf die Lichtung. 

"Wann werden die Auroren abziehen?" flüsterte Firenze. 

"Ich weiß es nicht Firenze", antwortete Black eben so leise. 

Langsam kehrte die Wärme in seine Glieder zurück und mit der Wärme kam die Müdigkeit.

'War ich so angespannt? Habe ich in letzter Zeit so wenig geschlafen?' wunderte sich Black noch und merkte nur noch am Rande, wie ihn jemand von hinten stützte. Hier war er sicher, hier konnte er sich fallen lassen. Snape war für einige Momente völlig aus seinem Gedächtnis gestrichen. 


	19. Kapitel 18 Unerwartet

Kapitel 18 Unerwartet

__

Es steht uns bevor die Zeit des Erkennens und der Grausamkeit. Nach ihr kommt die Zeit des Begreifens und der Liebe.

Rathenau (1908)

Er kannte dieses Gefühl bereits, zu oft in seinem Leben hatte er es schon gefühlt und durchgestanden. Diese beruhigende Schwerelosigkeit, diese willkommene Stille, fast so als wollte man ihm nur noch einige Minuten Ruhe gönnen bevor sein Leben weiterging. Er bereitete sich innerlich auf ein Leben vor, das noch nicht einmal ihm gehörte. Einmal, ja einmal da war die Dunkelheit um ihn anders gewesen, nicht wartend, lauernd, bereit ihn jeder Zeit rauszuwerfen wie einen unwillkommenen Gast. Er sehnte sich nach diesem anderen Gefühl, das andere hatte ihn willkommen geheißen, hatte ihn eingehüllt wie eine warme Decke. Damals war er der unfreundliche Gast gewesen und hatte die Dunkelheit aus freien Stücken verlassen. Die Dunkelheit wich einem Grau, und langsam kehrte das Gefühl zurück, der Gastgeber war dabei, seinen Gast recht unfreundlich zurückzubefördern.

Na dann, Willkommen zurück, dachte der sarkastische Teil in Severus Snape und eine Schmerzwelle schlug über ihm zusammen.

Sirius es war als ob er von Wärme umgeben war, doch es war nicht nur eine körperliche Wärme, sie reichte tief in sein Herz. An Stellen, bei denen er befürchtet hatte, dass es dort immer eisig bleiben würde. Es war reinste Glückseligkeit, die ihn durchströmte. Er wünschte, sich dieser Zustand würde ewig andauern. Aber nichts wärt ewig, so sehr man es sich auch wünscht, und Sirius Black spürte plötzlich an seiner Seite ein Zittern. 

Mit einem leisen Schrei war er plötzlich hellwach! Die grobe Decke rutschte von ihm herunter und sofort verschwand die Wärme, ein kühler Windhauch streifte ihn. Verwirrt sah er sich um, es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis sich seine Augen an die Helligkeit gewöhnt hatten.

Es war hell? 

Stark blinzelnd sah er sich nach dem Ursprung des Zitterns um. Links neben ihm lag ein Bündel an Decken und das hatte begonnen zu zittern, gleich dahinter ragte der schneeweiße Rücken des Einhorns auf. Sirius wandte den Blick zu seiner Rechten, dort lag der Zentaure, den Pferderücken ihm zugewandt und alle Viere von sich gestreckt, fast so als wäre er erschossen worden. Vorsichtig schob Sirius ein Stück der Decke auf die Seite. Schwarze, fettige Haare kamen zum Vorschein.

"Na klasse!" murmelte der Magier, das war wirklich das Letzte was er gewollt hatte. 

Wieder dieses Zittern und Sirius gefiel es gar nicht. Was war nur los mit ihm? Vorsichtig suchte er nach dem Gesicht, hatte dieser Mistkerl etwa Fieber bekommen? Er legte die Hand auf die Stirn, nein fühlte sich eigentlich recht normal an. Snape bewegte den Kopf und Sirius zog die Hand weg als hätte er sich an den Todesser verbrannt. Das Einhorn rührte sich zuerst, wobei Sirius den leisen Verdacht hegte, dass es schon länger wach war. Das Tier richtete sich leicht auf und sah ihn aus seinen unergründlichen Augen an. 

"Sieh mich nicht so an! Ich weiß auch nicht was er hat!" raunte Sirius dem magischen Wesen zu.

Zu seiner Rechten bewegte es sich plötzlich Firenze, zog seine vier Beine an und richtete sich gleichsam auf.

Firenze nickte Sirius nur zu und betrachtete Snape. "Hm ich habe das schon einmal gesehen. Ist jedoch lange her." 

Der Magier ging nicht darauf ein, stattdessen fragte er den Zentauren unwirsch: "Warum liegt der hier?" 

Firenze gähnte herzhaft und streckte sich,."Es wurde kühl, wir hielten es für das Beste. Bei ihr hat es etwas Überzeugungsarbeit gebraucht, aber sie erklärte sich bereit, euch mit zu wärmen." 

Das Einhorn schnupperte an Snape, das lange silberne Horn, eine tödliche Schönheit, glitzerte in der Sonne. Das Zittern wurde stärker und gerade als Sirius sich noch mal über Snape beugte schlug dieser urplötzlich die Augen auf. 

"Was?" raunte der Todesser und seine Stimme klang dabei wie ein Reibeisen.

Sirius holte tief Luft und wollte gerade eine spitze Bemerkung vom Stapel lassen als die Augen von Snape glasig wurden und sich sein Körper aufbäumte wie unter einem Stromschlag. Erschrocken rutschte Sirius Black vor Snape zurück, bis er an Firenze stieß. Der Zentaure reagierte instinktiv und schubste Sirius nach vorne. "Festhalten!"

"Wie bitte?" Was verlangte da der Zentaure von ihm?

"Halten Sie ihn fest! Sonst bricht er sich noch etwas! Ich komme gleich wieder!" Firenze sprang auf und Sirius wurde es noch kälter.

Das Einhorn blieb liegen und starrte den Magier wartend an.

Black schnaubte angewidert, rutschte aber wieder vor und zog Snape an sich. Er schlang die Arme um den sich immer wieder aufbäumenden und zitternden Körper. Fast schien es als ob Snape beschlossen hätte sich sämtliche Knochen zu brechen und Sehnen zerreißen zu lassen. Mit roher Gewalt versuchte Sirius das Schlimmste zu verhindern, dann warf Snape den Kopf in den Nacken und öffnete den Mund zu heiseren Schmerzschreien. Sie waren überraschend leise, und jemand, der über die Lichtung gegangen wäre, hätte sie vielleicht als einen heiseren Vogelschrei verstanden. 

Nach endlosen Minuten beruhigte sich der Todesser, ein letztes Zittern, und dann lag er still da. Das Ende kam so plötzlich, dass Sirius befürchtete, das Herz hätte der Belastung nicht standgehalten, und er tastete mit einer freien Hand nach der Halsschlagader. 

"Ich muss dich enttäuschen", flüsterte Snape. "Ich lebe noch."

Sirius sortierte sich und richtete sich auf. Der Todesser lag wie ein Stück lebloses Holz auf dem Boden und starrte mit leeren Augen in den Himmel. Der Atem kam flach und leicht rasselnd. Black strich sich das lange Haar aus dem Gesicht und atmete selber tief durch, erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass Firenze wieder da war.

"Hier, für seine Hände und Arme." Er reichte Sirius einen weiteren Tiegel. 

Black warf einen Blick auf Snape, die Hände ähnelten mehr Klauen, die verkrampft sich in die Erde verkrallt hatten.

"Ich helfe Ihnen", sagte Firenze freundlich.

Zögernd griff Black in den Tiegel und begann die Verkrampfungen aus den Armen und Händen von Severus Snape heraus zu massieren. Was immer in dieser Creme war, es half dabei. Bald glichen die Hände mehr denen eines Menschen, als denen eines Monsters. Firenze öffnete die Roben von Snape und strich auch den Brustkorb ein. 

Snape war eindeutig bei Bewusstsein, die Augen waren offen und er blinzelte ab und zu, doch er ließ es mit sich geschehen, ohne Widerspruch, ohne zu klagen. Sirius wurde das ganze unheimlich. Zwar hatte Snape vorhin so reagiert wie er ihn kannte, sarkastisch und spitz. Aber jetzt? Alles schien verschwunden zu sein. Als ob jemand den alten Snape genommen und weggesperrt hätte, zurück blieb dieses Ding da am Boden. Sirius beschloß einen Test zu machen, er rutschte zu den Füßen von Snape, zog ihm die Socken aus und begann die kalten Füße ebenfalls mit der Creme einzureiben. Spätestens jetzt hätte Snape, protestiert. 

Hätte! 

Früher! 

Nichts dergleichen geschah. Sirius wagte sich weiter vor und sagte zu Snape, er solle einmal versuchen die Füße zu bewegen, er wolle sehen ob alles in Ordnung war. Immerhin hätte er sich am Rücken schwer verletzen können. 

Es war eine schamlose Lüge und dem Blick von Firenze nach ahnte es auch der Zentaure. Snape bewegte die Füße leicht und Sirius zog ihm wieder die Socken an.

Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung stand Sirius Black auf und klopfte sich Staub und Moos von der Kleidung. 

Snape hob langsam einen Arm, ballte die Hand zu einer Faust und öffnete sie vorsichtig wieder.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, zuerst fanden sie ihn entkräftet, dann war da dieser Anfall gewesen und der Kerl begann sich wieder zu bewegen. Snape mußte Kraftreserven haben, die Black nicht einmal erahnen konnte. Oder lag es vielleicht an Firenzes Salbe? 

"Sie sollten zurück zum Schloß. Sonst wird man neugierig." Firenze klang selbst nicht sehr begeistert von seinem Vorschlag.

Snape drehte den Kopf zu den Zentauren, dieser sagte weiter: "Auroren! Eine Menge Auroren bewachen das Schloß. Und Sie! Sie sollten sich eigentlich noch etwas ausruhen, Sie waren sehr schwach, Professor Snape. Wir befürchteten schlimmeres."

Bei dem Wort "Wir" wandte sich Snape an Black. Dieser wich seinem Blick aus und begann seine Sachen zusammen zu suchen. 

"Ich verstehe", flüsterte Snape und mit Firenzes Hilfe stand er auf.

Der Zentaure stützte ihn, langsam sah sich Snape um. Sirius holte seinen Bogen, der an einem der Findlinge gelehnt stand, und das Einhorn erhob sich mit einem Schnauben. Verwirrt sah Snape das Tier an.

Das Einhorn schnupperte an ihm, fast schien es als ob es sichergehen wollte, dass es auch ja die richtige Person war. Zögernd hob Snape die Hand und strich über die seidige schneeweiße Mähne. Black lehnte sich an den Findling und beobachtete das ganze. Es war schon ein eigenartiges Bild, das sich ihm da bot. Das Einhorn hatte den Kopf schief gelegt und gestattete Snape, weiter mit einer Hand durch seine seidige Mähne zu fahren. Der andere Arm war von Firenze umfasst worden, der ihn stützte und hielt. Der Zentaure hatte einen unergründlichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt und wirkte unerschütterlich. Dieser Kontrast, Snape Schwarz in Schwarz gekleidet, das Weiß-Silberne des Einhornes klar und unbefleckt, und der Zentaure Gold in Weiß; wie ein übergroßer Schutzengel ragte er über den Todesser auf. 

'Und wo passe ich da rein?', fragte sich Sirius stumm und starrte auf den Boden.

Die anfängliche Wärme, das Willkommen sein verschwand aus seiner Seele. Ein weiterer Windhauch, der in die Behausung des Zentauren wehte, unterstützte dieses Gefühl. 

'Reiß dich zusammen Sirius', schalt er sich selber.

Er sah auf und zuckte zusammen. Das Einhorn stand vor ihm, hatte sich lautlos genähert und betrachtete ihn. Es machte schließlich den Hals lang und hob den wunderbaren Kopf, bis die Nüstern an Sirius' Wange lagen. Ganz vorsichtig, als sei der Magier eine Schneeflocke, die zerbrechen konnte, schnob es und Black schloß die Augen, die Wärme kehrte zurück. Als er sie wieder öffnete bemerkte er, dass Firenze und Snape ihn beobachteten.

"Einem Einhorn kann man nichts vormachen Black", murmelte Snape und Black glaubte, dass etwas in diese kalten Augen zurückgekehrt war, nur kurz, aber da war etwas gewesen.

Sirius Black fühlte sich plötzlich unheimlich alt und er seufzte tief.

"Auf nach Hogwarts!" verkündete Firenze und zerbrach diesen magischen Moment.

"Auf nach Hogwarts", bestätigte Sirius und strich ein letztes Mal sehnsüchtig über die weichen Nüstern des Wesens.

Snape ließ den Kopf hängen und nickte. "Auf nach Hogwarts."

Das Einhorn wieherte hell und der silberne Klang hallte noch lange über die Lichtung.


	20. Kapitel 19 Rückkehr mit Hindernissen

Kapitel 19 Rückkehr mit Hindernissen

__

Wo ein Wille da auch ein Weg

Von Unbekannt aber allgemein bekannt 

Snape strauchelte hier und da und je näher sie Hogwarts kamen, um so unsicherer und schwerer fühlte er sich. Firenze hielt ihn und bewahrte ihn so vor einigen Stürzen. Allein sein Fehlen war verdächtig und ein voll Schlamm strotzender Lehrer erst recht. Er wagte es nicht, sich nach Sirius Black umzusehen; der Pate von Harry Potter hatte das Schlußlicht übernommen und wirkte sehr nachdenklich. Früher hätte er es nie zugelassen, dass Sirius Black hinter ihm her ging, zu tief war sein Misstrauen gegenüber Black. Aber ohne Zauberstab? Was konnte er ihm da anhaben? Das Einhorn verschwand und bald sah auch der Zentaure sehr ängstlich drein. Severus hob den Kopf und konnte das Schloß durch die Bäume blinzeln sehen. Wie viele Jahre war es ihm schon Zuflucht, Heimat? 

Sein Todesser-Instinkt schrie innerlich plötzlich auf und Snape hob warnend die Hand. Hecktisch sah er die Zinnen des Schlosses ab. Das Schloß war doch nicht ganz so friedlich. Firenze duckte sich und Sirius Black, geschädigt durch die jahrelange Flucht, sah sich panisch um. 

"Auroren!" flüsterte Snape rau.

"Wo?" Firenze versuchte sich klein zu machen, was bei einem Zentauren irgendwie lächerlich aussah.

"Auf den Zinnen." Snape kniff die Augen zusammen, was würde er nicht für etwas Dunkelheit geben! Doch selbst das nützte mit einem goldgelb schillernden Zentauren reichlich wenig. 

"Firenze..." Unsicher sah der Todesser zu dem magischen Wesen auf.

"Ich verschwinde besser", sagte es und drückte ein letztes Mal den Arm von Snape. "Wir sehen uns." 

Mit weiten Sprüngen zog sich Firenze tiefer in den Wald zurück. Sirius schloß auf und sah nun gleichfalls auf die Zinnen, nachdem er dem Zentauren nachgesehen hatte. Ihm brauchte Snape nichts zu erklären, Black war, wie er, geschädigt was Auroren anging. Auch wenn sein Herr nie ein Wort über Blacks Flucht oder seine Jahre in Askaban verlor, konnte sich Snape vorstellen, dass es auch für ihn keine leichten Jahren waren. Er warf einen Seitenblick auf Black. Welche seelischen oder körperlichen Narben trug wohl der Pate von Harry Potter? Müde schüttelte er den Kopf, dazu war später Zeit.

"Wie sollen wir da ins Schloß kommen?" fragte Black.

Snape stand immer noch wie zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt da, den Blick leer. Seine Gedanken rasten ihm durch den Kopf. Es gab immer einen Weg in das Schloß, er hatte immer einen gefunden, oder Hagrid. Erschöpft und müde ließ er den Kopf hängen. Was war er schon ohne Hagrid? 

Allein! 

Die Beine drohten unter ihm wegzuknicken. Aufgeben, einfach aufgeben, das wäre jetzt das Beste. 

"HE! Jetzt nicht schlapp machen!" Sirius schüttelte ihn grob an den Schultern. 

Verwirrt sah er auf - doch nicht allein. Black sah trotzig zur Burg hoch, in dem immer noch leicht ausgemergelten Gesicht war Leben und diese Willenskraft, die er ausstrahlte. Insgeheim war es das gewesen, was Snape immer bei ihm und James Potter bewundert hatte. Diese Kraft, diese unbändige Willenskraft. Die Kraft, die ihm gefehlt hatte, damals, als Voldemort ihn gefunden hatte und die Kraft, sein Schicksal selber in die Hand zu nehmen, später, nach Voldemorts Aufnahmeritus, viel später.

"Wir warten einfach die Nacht ab und schleichen uns dann näher an die Burg heran. Am besten am Seegebüsch entlang und dann durch eines der Fenster steigen wir ein", flüsterte Sirius und sah den See entlang. 

Snape schüttelte den Kopf, "Das dauert zu lange, man wird mich bereits vermissen, ich muss früher im Schloß sein."

Sirius Black sah zu Snape und bemerkte, dass er ihn immer noch an den Schultern hielt. Sofort schwanden die stützenden Hände und Black sah aus als hätte er sich an ihm verbrannt. Oder etwas ganz Ekeliges angefasst. 

Snape erinnerte sich daran wie er einmal mitten am Tag ins Schloß geschlichen war, mit Horden von Schülern auf dem Gelände, und Schüler waren beinahe so schlimm wie Auroren, wenn nicht schlimmer. Damals war er aber allein gewesen, jetzt war Black bei ihm. Er musste umdenken und da kam ihm ein Gedanke.

"Wir nehmen einen anderen Weg und zwar..." Snape kniff die Augen zusammen, mit der einen Hand griff er nach seinem Zauberstab und murmelte einige Worte. Der schlanke Stab verwandelte sich in ein handliches Fernrohr. Er sah hindurch und beobachtete die Auroren. Genauer gesagt sah er ihnen ins Gesicht.

"Sie machen eine Wachablösung in genau 5 Minuten!" verkündete Snape leise.

Er nahm das Fernrohr ab und es verwandelte sich zurück in den Zauberstab.

"Und woher?" Sirius starrte verdattert zu den Zinnen hoch.

"Ich habe es ihnen von den Lippen abgelesen", sagte Snape ruhig und verstaute seinen Zauberstab in seinen Roben. Der verräterische Todesserumhang lag sicher zusammengerollt im Lager von Firenze.

Black schüttelte den Kopf und murmelte etwas wie: "Verrückt. Total verrückt!"

Severus sah wieder zu den Zinnen hoch. Es war ein kühler Tag und die Auroren sahen teilweise jung aus. Sie würden nicht bis zur letzten Minute Wache stehen. Wie aufs Stichwort gingen die Auroren von der Zinnenbrüstung weg.

Jetzt oder nie!

Er warf die Haare in den Nacken und marschierte geradewegs auf das Gelände vor die Schule. Ruhig, als ob er gerade von einem kleinen Nachmittagsspaziergang gekommen wäre. 

Sirius starrte ihm nach. 'Jetzt ist er vollkommen durchgeknallt!'

Black, der nicht Snapes Ruhe hatte, rannte über den Rasen und verschwand fix im Schloß. Die Auroren, die wenig später auf den Zinnen auftauchten, hörten nur noch wie das große Portal geschlossen wurde. Sie alarmierten sofort ihren Chef, das jemand in das Schloß gekommen war.

Sirius wollte sich in seine Räume flüchten als er schnelle Schritte vor sich hörte.

'Ich bin nicht so verrückt', dachte er und suchte hektisch nach einem Versteck. In diesem Moment kam Snape den Gang entlang, er sah das Dilemma in dem Black steckte und wies auf einen alten Wandteppich.

Sirius verzog das Gesicht, ja klar die Beule und die Füße würden ja keinem auffallen. Aber die Schritte kamen näher und da es die einzige Möglichkeit war halbwegs aus dem Sichtfeld zu verschwinden hob er den Teppich an und erkannte eine Nische dahinter.

Woher hatte Snape das gewußt?

Doch viel Zeit zum Rätseln oder gar für Fragen blieb ihm nicht mehr. Er zwängte sich in die Nische und lauschte angestrengt durch den Teppich.

Die Schritte kamen näher und schließlich stoppten sie vor dem Teppich.

"Professor Snape!" ertönte eine unangenehme, herrische Stimme.

"Ja?" Das war Snape, seine Stimme kam näher und stoppte auf der Höhe von Sirius

"Wie kommen Sie in das Schloß?"

"Zu Fuß", kam die kurze knappe, ganz Snape untypische Antwort.

"So. Wo waren Sie?" fragte die Stimme wieder.

Sirius zerbrach sich den Kopf, woher kannte er diese Stimme nur?

"Ich glaube kaum, dass Sie das was angeht. Oder was ich an meinen freien Tagen mache." 

Ja das klang schon eher nach Snape.

"Ich glaube sehr wohl, dass es mich etwas angeht Professor Snape!"

Der Fremde hatte das 'Professor' spöttisch betont. 

Jetzt klingelte es bei Sirius Black.

Peter Moray.

Der Mann war Peter Moray, der Leiter der Auroren-Gruppe.

Bevor Sirius seinen Gedanken weiter nachhängen konnte, wurde etwas hart gegen ihn geworfen. Das war nicht gut! 

"Jetzt hör mir gut zu, Todesser! Dumbledore mag sich zwar für dich ein schönes Alibi ausgedacht und konstruiert haben. Aber ich bekomm dich!" raunte Moray und es klang ungewöhnlich laut durch den Teppich. 

Er musste sehr nah am Teppich sein. Ein Keuchen, das gehörte eindeutig zu Snape, und so weit Sirius sein Tastsinn nicht im Stich ließ. Hatte dieser Peter Moray Snape am Kragen gepackt und gegen die Wand gedrückt? Das Keuchen verwandelte sich zu einem Röcheln. Der Auror war verrückt, er drückte Snape die Luft ab.

Sirius wurde noch weiter in die Nische gequetscht. Sie brauchten hier Hilfe und zwar dringend.

"Mr. Moray!" ertönte eine Stimme.

Der Druck verschwand und Snape japste nach Luft.

"Mr. Moray! Eine dringende Nachricht vom Ministerium", sagte die neue Stimme.

Etwas lehnte nun schwer gegen Sirius und dieser Jemand drohte umzukippen. Instinktiv griff Sirius durch den Teppich und hielt den Jemand fest.

"Peter, alles klar?"

"Ja natürlich, Professor Snape und ich hatten nur eine kleine Unterhaltung." Doch Peter Moray klang dabei kühl und distanziert.

Etwas in Sirius sagte ihm, dass dies noch nicht ausgestanden war. 

"Laß uns allein Ben, geh zu den anderen." 

"Aber die Nachricht, sie ist dringend! Wir...." Doch Peter unterbrach diesen Ben unwirsch. "GEH ich werde mich später um die Nachricht kümmern!"

Schritte, die sich rasch entfernten. Warum ließ dieser Trottel von Ben Moray mit Snape allein? So schwer wie sich Snape durch seinen Griff anfühlte sah der Todesser bestimmt nicht gut aus. War der blind? Wieder wurde Black in seine Nische gequetscht. Innerlich dankte er seinen Schutzgeistern, dass er noch nicht so viel zugenommen hatte, sonst hätte er jetzt ein Problem.

"So, zurück zu uns!" zischte Moray.

"Mr. MORAY!" donnerte eine Stimme und das Herz wurde Sirius warm.

Dumbledore!

"MR. MORAY! WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN EINEN LEHRER VON HOGWARTS ANZUGREIFEN!" In jeder Silbe schwang so viel Kraft, dass Black sich freiwillig noch weiter in die Nische drückte, nur um der Macht Dumbledores nicht ausgesetzt zu sein.

"GEHEN SIE, SOFORT!" 

Der Druck schwand abermals. 

Etwas raschelte, als ob ein Pergament entfaltet worden war, und Moray´s Stimme klang gepresst und bebte vor Zorn: "Jetzt können Sie mich wegschicken, Dumbledore. Aber ich werde ihn vor meinen Zauberstab bekommen, und dann werden Sie ihn nicht retten können. Ich habe sie bis jetzt ALLE bekommen, früher oder später!" 

Black lauschte weiter, Schritte die sich schnell entfernten. Dennoch wagte er es kaum sich zu bewegen.

Sirius hatte wieder Snape gepackt und bewahrte ihm vor dem Umfallen.

Stille.

Dann:

"Sirius laß ihn los", raunte Dumbledore milde und Black ließ den Todesser los. Vorsichtig schob er den Teppich auf die Seite und sah den Gang hinunter.

"Er ist weg", sagte Albus Dumbledore leise.

Black wandte sich um und sah wie der Direktor Snape leicht stützte. Snape rieb sich seinen Hals und wirkte bleicher als sonst. 

Sirius schälte sich komplett hinter dem Teppich hervor und warf wieder einen skeptischen Blick in den Gang. 

"Und ich dachte, die Auroren in Askaban seien irre", murmelte Sirius, mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder Dumbledore zu.

Der Direktor von Hogwarts lächelte traurig. "Leider ist Peter Moray uns nicht unbekannt. Ich konnte veranlassen, dass er Hogwarts verlässt. Seine Gegenwart ist nicht sehr gesundheitsfördernd, auch erfüllt er nicht unser Sicherheitsbedürfnis."

Snape keuchte weiter und Dumbledore zog den Arm des Zaubertranklehrers um seine Schulter.

"Bringen wir ihn in seine Räume", sagte Dumbledore.

Sirius nickte und folgte Dumbledore. Irgendwie ahnte Black, dass mit "unser Sicherheitsbedürfnis" nicht die Schüler gemeint waren. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu den Pergamentrollen von Hagrid. Die Finger juckten ihm, das nächste Siegel zu brechen um weiter zu lesen. Vielleicht erhielt er dort Antworten auf einige Geheimnisse, die Snape und Dumbledore umgaben.


	21. Kapitel 20 Erinnerungen

Kapitel 20 Erinnerungen 

__

Jeder Mann ist ein Löwe in seiner eigenen Sache.

Aus Großbritannien

Snape begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Die anfängliche Stärke war aus ihm gewichen. Er hatte versucht kühl und distanziert zu klingen, aber als Peter Moray ihn gegen die Wand gedrückt hatte, war es als ob ein alter Film vor seinem inneren Auge abgespielt wurde. Die gleichen kalten Augen, die gleiche Verachtung, wie er sie damals im Hause der Longbottens gesehen hatte. Fast hatte er geglaubt wieder mit dem Untergrund zu verschmelzen, wieder zu sterben. Jeder Atemzug war schwer geworden, als ob die Flüche von damals ihn erst frisch getroffen hätten und nicht erst vor Jahren. Wie nannten es Muggel? Phantomschmerzen? Pomfrey hatte einmal so etwas gesagt, wie lange lag dieses Gespräch schon zurück? Oder doch die neuen Verletzungen? Er atmete rasselnd und seine Knie wurden weich. Dumbledore verstärkte seinen Griff und dirigierte Sirius leise und sicher zu Snapes Räumen. 

Sirius schlich immer voraus und sorgte dafür, dass ihnen keine Schüler oder Lehrer über den Weg liefen. Das würde im Moment einfach zu viele Fragen aufwerfen wenn sie jemand so sah. Endlich, nach einer Zeitspanne, die Snape fast unendlich vorkam, öffnete Sirius mit Dumbledores Zauberstab die versiegelte Tür von Snapes Räumen. Dumbledore hatte ihn die letzten Meter fast getragen, so schwach fühlte er sich und so müde.

"Versuche das Feuer in Gang zu bekommen Sirius", hörte er Dumbledore, die Stimme klang so weit weg.

Immer noch gefangen im Schmerz und in der Erinnerung war es Snape egal ob Sirius in seinen Räumen war. Vor ein Paar Tagen hätte er ihn aus hoch mit einem aufgehalsten Fluch aus seinen Räumen gejagt. Jetzt fühlte er sich noch nicht einmal im Stande seinen Zauberstab zu halten. Die Schwärze der Ohnmacht klopfte an seinen Geist, meldete sich leise an. Dumbledore ließ ihn auf das Bett gleiten und begann ihm die Schuhe und die Robe auszuziehen. Im Hintergrund fluchte Sirius, der mit dem Feuer kämpfte. Als Dumbledore begann ihm das Hemd aufzuknöpfen, wimmerte er leise. Die langen dünnen Finger des Direktors hatten die Narben des Longbottomüberfalls gestreift. Überrascht zog der alte Mann sich sofort zurück um nur kurze Zeit später ihn mit größer Vorsicht aus seinen alten Kleidern zu schälen. Ein warmer Lufthauch streifte ihn, Sirius schien den Kampf mit dem Feuer gewonnen zu haben. Die Schwäche meldete sich wieder, zeigte den Weg in die Dunkelheit. Mühsam öffnete er die Augen, kämpfte dagegen an und sah sich um. Dumbledore saß halb auf dem Bett, mit Magie und Muskelkraft hatte er es geschafft Snape komplett zu entkleiden. Seine Kleidung verschmutzt und zerschlissen, lag achtlos auf einem nahen Stuhl. Schnell griff der alte Mann nach einem dünnen Leinenüberwurf und wahrte so etwas von Snapes Privatsphäre, als Sirius Black den Raum betrat. Dem Todesser wäre selbst dies im Moment egal, wie Black ihn sah. Wenn er nur aus dieser Erinnerung heraus käme. 

"Das Feuer dürfte jetzt nicht mehr ausgehen und bald wird es hier wieder warm sein", murmelte der Pate von Harry Potter mit einem leicht grimmigen Gesichtsausdruck.

"Danke Sirius", murmelte Dumbledore, doch die gütigen Augen ruhten auf Snape.

Das alte Gesicht war von Sorgen und auch von Zorn gezeichnet. 

Das hatte Severus nicht gewollt. Er wollte es sagen, sich erklären, aber als er den Mund öffnete um etwas zu sagen erklang nur ein heißeres Krächzen.

"Sirius sieh mal in den Schrank dort, da müssten mehrere Salben stehen. Ich brauche die mit...", mehr bekam Severus nicht mehr mit. 

Sein Geist, der nach Ruhe schrie, sein Körper, der nicht mehr sehen nicht mehr erfassen wollte, hatten gesiegt. 

Albus spürte das letzte Zittern, das durch den Körper ging, und wandte sich schnell um - nur um noch zu sehen wie sich die Augen von Snape nach oben rollten, bis nur noch das weiße zu sehen war und sich dann endlich die Augenlider schlossen. Sirius trat neben ihn mit dem Salbentiegel in der Hand.

"Versteh einer diesen Bastard!" meinte dieser rauh und reichte Albus das Gewünschte. 

"Wie meinen?" frage Albus überrascht.

"Vorher fällt er beinahe im Wald um. Dann geht er einfach so ins Schloß, als sei nichts passiert, und jetzt wieder das." Sirius beschrieb mit dem Finger eine Auf- und Abkurve. 

"Ich glaube, dass dies hier nichts mit seinen Verletzungen zu tun hatte. Eher mit einer Erinnerung", sagte der Direktor leise und erntete nur einen fragenden Blick von Sirius.

Mit größter Vorsicht begann er die alten Narben mit einer kühlenden und schmerzstillenden Salbe einzustreichen, die neue Verbrennung behandelte er gleich mit. Strich vorher die alte Salbe mit einem Tuch ab und behandelte diese dann neu. Es war sehr still im Raum, Snape atmete, je weiter sich Albus vor arbeitete, ruhiger, Black war neben ihm erstarrt. Jedoch war er sich bewusst, dass Sirius ihn genau beobachtete. Dumbledore wußte worauf es ankam und ahnte auch, dass ein Teil der Schmerzen, an denen Snape litt, aus seiner Vergangenheit herrührten. Er war überrascht gewesen als Snape leise gewimmert hatte, als er auf die alten Narben gestoßen war. Sie hätten ihm nicht so viel Leid zufügen dürfen, sie waren alt und schon lange verheilt. 

'Aber vielleicht nur die Äußeren', dachte Albus für sich, 'und die Seelischen sind wieder aufgebrochen.'

Sirius stand still neben ihm und fragte schließlich leise: "Haben Sie das schon öfters gemacht?" 

Dumbledore benötige einige Minuten um zu begreifen, dass er angesprochen worden war. Wenn er früher Snape behandelt hatte so war er meist dabei allein gewesen. Etwas überrumpelt von dieser plötzlichen Störung sah er sich nach Sirius um.

"Nun ja", meinte Black verlegten, "wie Sie das machen... Es sieht so aus als ob... Ach vergessen Sie es einfach."

"Nein. Ist schon in Ordnung", beruhigte Dumbledore und überlegte kurz.

"Es ist nicht das erste Mal, dass ich ihn behandle, um ehrlich zu sein habe ich ihn schon in schlimmeren Zuständen gesehen", erklärte Albus vorsichtig - wie weit konnte er sich Black anvertrauen?

"Er scheint Ihnen zu vertrauen", meinte der ehemalige Gefangene von Askaban nachdenklich.

Innerlich lachte Dumbledore, das war mehr als Vertrauen, viel mehr!

Hinter diesem vordergründigen Vertrauen stand absoluter Gehorsam. Doch wie erklärte man das jemandem wie Sirius Black? Einer Person, die so etwas nicht kannte? Fast war es, als ob der Geist von Lilly Potter im Raum war, sie hatte es auch nicht verstanden, nicht richtig.

Doch irgend etwas schien an Black zu nagen. Dumbledore ließ ihm Zeit und wandte sich wieder der Behandlung zu. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs holte er ein Nachthemd aus der Kommode, die an der Wand stand. Sirius, der ahnte was kam, sah plötzlich sehr interessiert auf einen Punkt im anderen Zimmer und wandte sich erst wieder um, als Snape das Nachthemd trug.

Dumbledore breitete die Decke über seinem Schützling aus und betrachtete sein Werk. In all den Jahren hatte er nichts verlernt. Umsichtig räumte er alles wieder auf. Als er den Lappen hochhob, mit dem er die alte Salbe entfernt hatte, sah er Black an. Hatte er etwa?

Der Mann stand immer noch leicht betreten am Bett und flüsterte schließlich: "Ich glaube, dieser Moray hätte ihn liebend gern umgebracht."

Dumbledore warf den alten Lappen in den nächstbesten Mülleimer. "Womöglich. Moray haßt die Todesser, wo her dieser Hass kommt wissen wir nicht."

Black rührte sich immer noch nicht. "Ich hätte helfen sollen, da im Gang."

Der alte Mann lachte leise. "Nein, das wäre nicht gut gewesen. Moray wünscht sich nur einen Zwischenfall mit dem berühmt-berüchtigten Sirius Black. Es wäre die Chance gewesen, Sie wieder in Askaban zu sehen."

So richtig beruhigen tat es Black jedoch nicht, das sah Albus ihm an.

"Ich muss zurück in die Schule", sagte Dumbledore schließlich, seine Stimme klang schwer und sehr unglücklich. "Ich muss hier wieder einen halbwegs normalen Tagesablauf reinbringen und ab Morgen soll der Unterricht wieder beginnen."

"Sehen Sie auch nach Neville Longbottom?" fragte Black schlicht.

"Hm." Dumbledore nickte. "Ja nach ihm auch."

Er sollte jetzt gehen! Es war erst später Vormittag und noch so viel zu erledigen. Aber Snape allein lassen? Er seufzte und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die langen Haare. Black beobachtete interessiert dieses Zeichen von Schwäche und Hoffungslosigkeit. "Soll ich bleiben?" fragte er vorsichtig, fast kam es Albus vor als ob er sich auf brüchiges Eis wagte.

"Wenn Sie können? Ich meine Sie müssen nicht..."

Sirius unterbrach Albus. "Ich bleibe! Sie gehen! Man braucht Sie jetzt! Mich braucht im Moment niemand, selbst Harry nicht."

Als Albus an der Tür zögerte nickte Sirius Black ihm aufmunternd zu. Was hatte Pomfrey gesagt? Jemand hatte Hagrids Erbe angetreten und es nur noch nicht richtig erkannt? So wie Black ihn ansah, ahnte der Direktor von Hogwarts nur teilweise was in dem Mann vorging. War er sich der Verantwortung bewußt? Konnte er so schnell die Vergangenheit ruhen lassen? Black zog sich nun einen Stuhl an das Bett heran und begann mit seiner Wache. Leise schloß Albus Dumbledore die Tür, die Zeit würde es zeigen. Er bog gerade um eine Ecke als ihm schon eine zornige Minerva McGonagall entgegen kam. Sie schien sich gerade noch zu beherrschen und bevor Albus den Mund öffnen konnte um sie zu begrüßen, begann sie auf schlimmste über die Auroren zu schimpfen. Sirius hatte recht, man brauchte ihn jetzt! 

"Meine Liebe!" Beruhigend hob er die Hände. "Eins nach dem anderen."


	22. Kapitel 21 Erkenntnis

Kapitel 21 Erkenntnis

__

Leben ist die Kunst, aus falschen Voraussetzungen die richtigen Schlüsse zu ziehen.

Samuel Butler

Sirius wußte nicht warum er so plötzlich Dumbledore angeboten hatte auf Severus Snape zu achten. Jetzt wo er so am Bett seines ehemaligen größten Widersachers saß überkamen ihm Zweifel ob es eine so gute Idee gewesen war. Unruhig stand er auf und ging am Fußende des Bettes auf und ab. Dabei warf er neugierige Blicke um sich. Die Privaträume von Snape hatten noch nie viele Lehrer, geschweige denn ein Schüler gesehen. Harry hatte ihm zwar von dem Büro des Tränkemeisters erzählt und wie gruselig es dort war. Die anderen Lehrer verloren selten ein Wort über Snape, es sei denn, es ging um Beschwerden, die gab es anscheinend massenweise. Sirius strich über alte Holzmöbel, die aus verschiedenen Epochen stammten und doch irgendwie zusammen passten. Es waren seltsame Räume. Seine Neugier trieb ihn aus dem Schlafzimmer in den größeren Wohnraum. Hier gab es Gegensätze, wie sie teilweise größer nicht seinen konnten. Die kleinen Fenster, die nur spärlich Licht in den Raum ließen, Sessel, die mit dunklem Leder bezogen waren - und der Kontrast des farbenfrohen Wandteppichs und der bunten Decken auf den Sesseln. 

Die Schule erwachte langsam wieder zum Leben. Überrascht sah Sirius zu den einzelnen Wänden, das Lachen der Schüler hörte man bis in diese Räume. Langsam setzte das vertraute Summen des Schülerbienenstockes ein und vertrieb die letzten boshaften Schleier, die über der Schule zu schweben schienen. Warum hatte Snape diese Räume gewählt? Räume, die so nah am Leben der Schule lagen und doch so weit entfernt schienen?

Sehnsüchtig dachte er an die Rollen von Hagrid. Er hoffte, darin Antworten zu finden. Sein Blick ruhte weiter auf dem Wandteppich, der in allen hellen Farbtönen schillerte. Während er so den Teppich betrachtete und er versuchte, dadurch etwas Ruhe in seine Gedankengänge zu bringen, brachen stattdessen immer mehr Fragen an die Oberfläche. 

Wann hatte Snape angefangen für Dumbledore zu spionieren?

Wie war es überhaupt dazu gekommen?

Warum hatte Firenze gesagt, dass Dumbledore nicht Snapes Freund war sondern Hagrid?

Wie war der Wildhüter dazu gekommen?

War seine Bedeutung wirklich so groß?

Sirius vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen. So viele Fragen, so viele Rätsel und Geheimnisse. Ehe seine Gedanken endgültig beschlossen aus den Bahnen zu geraten, brachte ihn ein Geräusch zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Er eilte zurück ins Schlafzimmer. Snape schien schlecht zu schlafen, er bewegte sich und das Gesicht war verzerrt. Aber er benötigte den Schlaf, wenn er Morgen wieder unterrichten sollte. Sirius sah zweifelnd auf den Mann, konnte er überhaupt in den nächsten Tagen unterrichten?

Die Schwärze der Ohnmacht ließ ihn nicht lange ruhen. Sein Gewissen, seine Erinnerungen ließen ihn selbst in dieser Dunkelheit nicht lange allein, zeigten Grausamkeiten und Fehler. Severus kämpfte dagegen an, er wollte doch nur Ruhe, nur etwas Ruhe und Schlaf. Er glaubte die kalte Stimme von Voldemort zu hören, nur um wenig später die unruhige, leicht panische Stimme von Rosier zu vernehmen. Zu den Stimmen gesellten sich Bilder und der Alptraum begann. Früher hatte er versucht diese Träume mit Tränken und anderen Mitteln zu unterdrücken, jedoch musste er schnell erfahren, dass sich solche Erinnerungen nicht so leicht unterdrücken ließen. Er hatte einfach zu viel erlebt und zu viel gesehen. Panisch versuchte ein Teil seines Unterbewusstseins sich in das helle Licht der wenigen glücklichen, ruhigeren Erinnerungen zu flüchten. Doch die Schreie und Schreckensbilder verfolgten ihn weiter. Er wandte sich dem Licht zu, vergaß alles was er in all den Jahren langsam aufgebaut hatte. Die Dunkelheit und der Schrecken schoben sich weiter vor und Severus Snape suchte Schutz in etwas, was er längst vergessen geglaubt hatte.

Sirius Black wandte sich gerade um, er wollte Pomfrey um ein Mittel fragen, irgendetwas, was den Todesser schlafen ließe, als Snape plötzlich die Augen öffnete und etwas so verzweifelt sagte, dass es Sirius kalt den Rücken runterlief.

"Herr hilft mir!"

Black ließ die Idee mit Pomfrey fallen und ging auf Snape zu. "Snape?"

Die Augen des Professors für Zaubertränke schienen glasig, kein Erkennen war in ihnen zu sehen, dann schloß er sie wieder und flüsterte,:"Herr hilft mir. Es war nicht meine Schuld, ich habe es versucht. Vergebt!" 

"Snape?" besorgt beugte er sich über Severus. Was ging da vor sich?

"Vergebt! Vergebt!" flüsterte Snape immer wieder, die Augen nun fest geschlossen. Das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse reinster Verzweiflung und Angst verzerrt.

Zögernd hob Sirius eine Hand, überwand alle Vorurteile und alle alten Erinnerungen und strich sanft über die nun schweißnasse Stirn.

"Scht. Ganz ruhig", flüsterte er beruhigend und hoffte, dass etwas durchkam. "Du bist in Sicherheit, Severus. Ganz ruhig."

"Vergib. Vergib...." Snape sagte es wieder ganz leise, es war kaum mehr als ein Hauch. Doch unter der beruhigenden Berührung verschwanden die Verzweiflung und die Angst aus dem Gesicht, der Todesser wirkte ruhiger, schien sich langsam zu entspannen.

"Es ist in Ordnung. Severus ganz ruhig." Sirius kam sich irgendwie lächerlich vor. Er strich Snape einfach so über den Kopf wie einem Kleinkind, das einen Alptraum gehabt hatte. 

Die Augenlieder flatterten und als Snape ihn mit diesen glasigen Augen ansah, versuchte Sirius beruhigend zu lächeln. "Alles in Ordnung."

"Wo ist mein Herr?" fragte er schlicht. Sirius kam sich nun wirklich vor, als ob er ein Kind vor sich hatte, das nach seiner Mutter fragte. Schnell revidierte sein Gehirn dies, kein Kleinkind, hier fragte Snape nach seinem Besitzer, nach seinem Herrn. Verwirrung machte sich langsam in ihm breit. Wußte Snape überhaupt wo er war?

"Nicht da Severus, aber alles ist in Ordnung. Du bist in Hogwarts in Sicherheit." Harrys Pate versuchte ruhig und freundlich zu klingen.

Snape nickte schwach. "Hogwarts, ich weiß." Etwas wie Verzweiflung schwang im weiteren Satz mit." Aber warum ist mein Herr nicht mehr hier?"

Sein Herr? Voldemort? Black wußte von einigen Todessern, die in Askaban waren, dass sie Voldemort ihren Herren nannten. Sie hatten in den ersten Nächten nach Voldemort geschrieen, ihn angefleht ihnen zu helfen. Wobei keiner seinen Namen genannt hatte, Worte wie Herr und Meister waren gefallen. Jedoch nie sein Name. 

Aber Severus Snape schien sehr wohl zu begreifen, dass er in Hogwarts war und nicht irgendwo anders. Ein Gedanke schob sich immer weiter vor, Sirius zuckte davor zurück. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein. Der Gedanke schob sich weiter vor, schien auf das Ausweichmanöver von Sirius nicht zu achten, er wollte erkannt werden. Sirius wehrte sich, wollte davonlaufen, wollte es nicht laut aussprechen und es damit endgültig machen. Voldemort, er musste von Voldemort sprechen, ja so mußte es sein, versuchte er sich einzureden. Doch so recht wollte es nicht klappen, die kühle Logik, die ihm geholfen hatte im Gefängnis nicht den Verstand zu verlieren sagte ihm etwas anderes. Black sah zu Snape und in dessen tiefschwarze Augen. Sie schrieen förmlich nach einer Erklärung, nach etwas, was er selbst, jetzt halb in seinen Alpträumen gefangen, noch erfassen konnte.

"Es stimmt Severus..." Black schluckte, seine Kehle kam ihm plötzlich so trocken vor. "Dumbledore ist nicht hier. Er musste gehen wegen der Schule und den Schülern." 

Hinter dem Schleier des Schreckens, der sich über Severus' Augen geschoben hatte, glomm Verständnis. Snape schien plötzlich im Bett förmlich zu versinken, seine Lippen formten einen Namen und die Stimme des Todessers trieb wie ein Lufthauch in Raum. "Hagrid."

Sirius schloß voll Trauer und bitterer Erkenntnis die Augen. 

Alles hatte er erwartet, nur das nicht. Er ahnte, dass es genau diese Information war, welche Firenze im vorenthalten hatte. Dass es genau das war was Hagrid ihm nicht gleich in seinem Testament hatte schreiben können. Hatte er es überhaupt niedergeschrieben oder gehofft, dass der Finder von allein darauf gekommen wäre? 

Sirius öffnete die Augen und stellte fest, dass Snape nun ruhiger schlief. Zögernd nahm er die Hand von der Stirn des Todessers. Der Tag schlich dahin und Sirius Black sah immer nur in das Gesicht von Severus Snape. Seine Gedanken, die anfangs unruhig durch seinen Kopf geschwirrt hatten, waren förmlich vor dem grausamen Geheimnis, das Snape und Dumbledore umgab, erstarrt. Die Schüler lachten und redeten in den Gemäuern um ihn herum. Hier und da konnte er sogar das Knallen eines Fluches hören. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich seinen Freund James zurück, mit dem er hätte reden können, oder Remus. 

James.

Hätte es James Potter verstanden? Nach dem was sie alles Snape in ihrer Schulzeit angetan hatten? Nein, sicher nicht. Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Bei James und Severus war es beinahe so gewesen wie bei Harry und dem Malfoy-Jungen. Hass von der ersten Minute an. Seine Gedanken wanderten zu Remus Lupin, dem Werwolf. Remus hatte sich nie an ihren Späßen beteiligt. Langsam hellte sich Blacks Gedankenkosmos wieder auf, ja mit Remus konnte er darüber reden. So schnell Licht gekommen war, verschwand es auch wieder. Nein er konnte mit niemandem reden, Hagrid hatte es ihm so gesagt. Verschwiegenheit war hier das oberste Gebot. Aber er mußte darüber reden! Am Abend kam Madame Pomfrey leise in die Räume von Snape.

"Ah, Mr Black. Ich löse Sie ab." Die Heilerin von Hogwarts stellte einige Flaschen auf dem Nachttisch ab.

Sirius sagte zu ihr: "Ich denke nicht, dass er morgen unterrichten wird."

Pomfrey lachte leise. "Unterschätzen Sie Professor Snape nicht. Er wird morgen wieder unterrichten."

"Dank Ihnen?" Black sah sie von der Seite aus an.

"Dank mir." Die Heilerin nickte. "Es ist meine Arbeit und ich werde sie erfüllen."

Sirius sah zu wie Pomfrey begann einige Tränke zusammen zu mixen, während sie das tat sprach sie weiter: "Wissen Sie Mr. Black, einige von uns haben Verpflichtungen, die uns auferlegt worden sind. Verpflichtungen, die gekommen sind ohne dass wir danach gefragt wurden ob wie sie eigentlich wollen. Auch mögen sie uns nicht immer gerecht oder gar leicht erscheinen. Aber wir haben sie und das einzige was wir machen können, ist ihnen nachzukommen."

"Was ist wenn wir ihnen nicht nachkommen." Sirius hoffte sich vielleicht so etwas heraus zu schlängeln, etwas von dieser Bürde abzugeben.

"Wenn ich meinen Verpflichtungen nicht nachkomme, wird Professor Snape morgen nicht unterrichten. Fragen werden aufkommen, das Ministerium wird misstrauisch. Die Auroren werden wieder kommen und zu guter Letzt wird Severus Snape wahrscheinlich sterben." Pomfrey sagte dies ganz klar und sachlich. 

Sirius zog scharf Luft.

"Wie ich bereits sagte, nicht alle Verpflichtungen sind leicht. An meiner hängt ein Menschenleben, und vielleicht das von vielen weiteren."

Sie schüttete den Tränkemix in ein Glas und hob es gegen das spärliche Abendlicht. Sirius beobachtete wie das Gebräu seine Farben änderte. Pomfrey wußte von Snape, so recht wollte er mit ihr nicht sprechen. Er mußte mit dem Hauptverantwortlichen reden, auch wenn ihm das nicht leicht fallen würde.

"Wo ist Dumbledore?" fragte Sirius und er bemerkte, dass seine Stimme leicht zitterte.

Ohne von dem Glas wegzusehen, dessen Inhalt sich langsam von Purpur in durchsichtig änderte, antwortete sie: "In seinem Büro."

"Danke", antwortete er knapp und drehte sich um.


	23. Kaptel 22 Erklärungen

Kaptel 22 Erklärungen

__

Nichts kann grausamer sein als die Wahrheit.

Unbekannt

Sirius ging durch die Gänge von Hogwarts zu Dumbledores Büro. Hier und da begegnete er Schülern, die auf den Weg in ihre Häuser waren. Einige lächelten sogar wieder oder erzählten sich Witze. 

Kinder!

Es war für Sirius jedesmal wie ein Wunder wie schnell sie doch vergessen oder verzeihen konnten. Im Gegensatz zu den meisten Erwachsenen versuchten sie so schnell wie möglich wieder zurück in die alten freudigen Gewohnheiten zurückzufinden. So schnell warf sie nichts aus der Bahn. Es sei denn, es betraf sie persönlich. Dann konnten Kinder sehr nachtragend sein.

Vor dem Wasserspeier, dem Torwächter zu Dumbledores Büro, stockte er kurz. Doch dann, mit fester Stimme, sagte er das Passwort und der Torwächter sprang gehorsam auf die Seite und ließ ihn durch. Mit Zweifeln und Sorgen betrat er die Treppe. Wie sollte er beginnen? Was sollte sein erstes Wort sein? 

Schon stand er vor der Eingangstür.

'Die Treppe wird auch immer kürzer', dachte er und drehte sich kurz um.

"Ok Sirius Black, da musst du jetzt durch", murmelte er zu sich und klopfte an.

"Herein!" kam es gedämpft durch die schwere Tür.

Vorsichtig öffnete Black die Tür und schloß sie genau so sorgfältig hinter sich.

Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch und entließ gerade eine Eule. Er lächelte Sirius an und das Lächeln hatte sogar wieder die gütigen Augen des Direktors erfasst. Er schien ganz und gar der Alte.

"Sirius Black! Wie Sie sehen bin ich gerade dabei Hogwarts wieder in normale Bahnen zu lenken." Er wies auf die Eule, die gerade durch das offene Fenster flog. 

"Ja während Ihrer Abwesenheit war viel los", sagte Black und versuchte gegen seinen inneren Seelenzustand ruhig zu klingen.

Dumbledore sortierte gerade einen Stapel an Pergament, ohne dabei aufzusehen fragte er: "Wie geht es Professor Snape?" 

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Den Umständen entsprechen."

"Wird er unterrichten?" Mit festem Griff zurrte Dumbledore eine Kordel um den Pergamentstapel.

"Pomfrey kümmert sich darum. Sie glaubt ja." Sirius spürte, dass nicht nur er begann um den heißen Brei herum zu reden.

Dumbledore stand auf und legte den Pergamentstapel in einem der vielen Regale ab. 

Wieder an seinem Schreibtisch angelangt sah Albus Dumbledore Black durch seine halbmondförmigen Brillengläser an.

Nach einer Weile ergriff wieder Dumbledore das Wort: "Worüber wollen Sie mit mir sprechen?"

Sirius sah zur Decke und seufzte. "Ich weiß nicht wie ich anfangen soll."

Er blickte wieder zu Dumbledore, was würde er für diese Ruhe geben!

Der Direktor machte eine einladende Geste und wies auf den Stuhl, der ihm gegenüber stand. "Vielleicht sollten Sie sich zuerst setzen. Sie sind kein Schüler mehr, Sirius Black."

Vorsichtig ließ sich Sirius auf den Stuhl gleiten und holte tief Luft.

"Ich habe ja heute den Tag über auf Snape aufgepasst."

"Eine Tatsache, die mich überrascht hat." Dumbledore schwang seinen Zauberstab und aus dem Nichts erschienen zwei Tassen mit Tee - freundlich wie er war bot er Sirius eine Tasse an. Black schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich habe viel nachgedacht. Über Snape..." Sirius stockte und verfluchte sich innerlich; warum war es so schwer einfach auf den Punkt zu kommen?

"Ja?" Der alte Mann klang immer noch ruhig.

"Er hatte Alpträume", versuchte es Sirius, vielleicht kam ja Dumbledore von selbst darauf, dass sich Severus verplappert hatte.

"Nun", Dumbledore machte eine wegwischende Geste, "kein Wunder bei den Dingen, die er erlebt hat."

"Er ist aufgewacht aber nur irgendwie halb. Und in diesem halbwachen noch alptraumhaften, geschockten Zustand hat er nach jemandem gerufen." Jetzt musste er auf den Punkt kommen. "Nach seinem Herrn."

Der Direktor, der gerade nach seiner Tasse greifen wollte, stockte in seiner Bewegung. 

Dann sprudelte es nur so aus Sirius Black, er wollte es endlich gesagt haben, hier und jetzt: "Er hat laut nach IHNEN gerufen, Direktor, und ich musste ihm erklären, warum sein HERR nicht da war."

Die Hand von Dumbledore, die auf halbem Weg zur Tasse in der Luft erstarrt war, zitterte nun leicht. Das Gesicht war schneeweiß geworden.

Sirius sah es und flüsterte: "Warum Albus? Seit wann?"

Dumbledore zog die Hand zurück, die immer noch zitterte, und schluckte schwer. "Ich weiß nicht ob du es verstehst, Sirius."

Der alte Mann war, ohne es recht zu merken, in die private Anrede gefallen. "Zuerst: es ist nicht so wie es aussieht!"

Sirius Black schwieg. 

Beide wussten, dass es eine Lüge war.

"Nein." Albus schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist GENAU so wie es aussieht. Severus Snape gehört mir und zwar schon eine halbe Ewigkeit, wie es mir vorkommt."

Der Direktor stand auf, ging zum Fenster und schloß es umsichtig. 

"Wollen Sie wirklich alles wissen?" Albus hatte sich halbwegs gefasst und war wieder in die höflichere Form umgestiegen.

Sirius nickte, jetzt gab es für beide kein Zurück mehr. Eigentlich war sein Rückweg schon abgeschnitten gewesen in dem Moment, wo er die erste Pergamentrolle von Hagrid geöffnet hatte. Wann war dieser Punkt bei Albus Dumbledore gewesen?

Dumbledore lächelte ihn an. "Es kann ein langer Abend werden."

Black wagte es, vorsichtig zurück zu lächeln. "Ich habe Zeit."

"Nun denn, wo soll ich beginnen, wenn ich mich schon rechtfertigen muss..."

Sirius unterbrach Dumbledore: "Nicht rechtfertigen! Nur erklären!"

"Es war viele Monate VOR Harrys Geburt und als Voldemort den Zenit der Grausamkeit schon längst überschritten hatte, als ich eines Abends einen völlig verstörten Severus Snape in den verbotenen Kerkern fand. Er wollte Selbstmord begehen, damals. Seltsamerweise hatte er ALLES was er gewußt hatte auf Pergament hinterlassen, auf dass derjenige, der ihn tot auffinden würde, genug Wissen über Voldemort hätte, um viele Menschenleben zu retten." Albus lehnte sich vor. "Verstehen Sie Black? In seiner Verzweiflung, in seinem Wunsch zu sterben war er bereit, Leben zu hinterlassen! So habe ich ihn gefunden, bereit zu gehen. Ich weiß nicht was mich damals dazu getrieben hat. Die Freude, endlich genug über Voldemort zu wissen um endlich den Morden halbwegs entgegen zu treten oder schlichtweg der Schock, zu sehen wie tief einer meiner begabtesten Schüler gesunken war. Aber ich hielt ihn davon ab zu gehen. Ich versuchte Zeit zu bekommen und bevor er sich vergiften konnte packten ihn Nachwirkungen des Cruciatus-Fluches." 

Sirius sah, dass der Direktor ins Leere starrte, fast so, als könnte er alles wieder sehen. Das Glitzern in diesen sonst so freundlichen Augen war verschwunden, sie glichen eher nun leeren Fenstern in einem leerstehenden Haus.

"Ich pflegte ihn und verband seine Wunden. Er wurde wieder gesund, natürlich hatte er immer noch Fluchnachwirkungen. ABER er war am Leben und schien für mich keine Anstalten mehr zu machen, Selbstmord begehen zu wollen. Nach einigen Tagen musste er wieder gehen. Ich befürchtete damals, dass es das letzte Mal gewesen wäre, dass ich ihn sah."

Plötzlich lachte Dumbledore hart auf, Black zuckte zusammen.

"Was war ich doch für ein Narr! Ich hätte es schon damals sehen sollen. Er kam zurück! Zurück nach Hogwarts! Mit neuen Informationen. Sie können sich kaum vorstellen wie ich mich gefühlt habe! Neue Informationen. Wieder Leben, die ich retten konnte! Ich war begeistert!"

Dumbledore klatschte in die Hände. "Oh ja, neues Wissen und an diesem Morgen erfuhr ich den Preis, den ich für diese Informationen gezahlt hatte. Wissen Sie Black, für Menschen wie Severus Snape gibt es kein Vielleicht. Nur ja oder nein. Leben oder Tod. Gehorchen oder Sterben. Er hat sich für das Ja entschieden, für das Leben und den Gehorsam. Für mich! Er übergab sich in meine Hände, unterwarf sich meinem Willen. Seit diesem Moment konnte ich alles von ihm verlangen."

Hier unterbrach sich Dumbledore wieder, suchte nach Worten, Sirius merkte wie ihm kalt wurde. 

"Ich war geschockt ich wollte nicht Herr sein. Ich wollte Mentor, Lehrer ja vielleicht sogar ein Freund sein, mit dem er hätte reden können. Aber doch nie Herr über ein Menschenleben!" Jetzt klang Verzweiflung in der Stimme des alten Mannes mit.

"Seit diesem Tag lernte ich viele neue Dinge hinzu, ich lernte bestimmte Verhaltensweisen zu tolerieren, weil sie das Leben von Severus Snape verlängerten. Ich lernte, wie man Befehle gab mit größter Umsicht, denn ich wußte er würde sie ausführen bis zum Letzten. Wie man in einem Menschen liest, der sich selber so verstellen musste, dass man ihm nichts ansah. Mich zu beherrschen, denn jedes harrsche Wort erzeugte in Snape solche Angst, wie ich es noch nie gesehen hatte. Hagrid wurde nach einiger Zeit mein einziger Vertrauter, er hörte mir zu. Einfach nur zu. Wo ich über das Leben von Snape versuchte zu wachen, wachte Hagrid über dessen Seele und Verstand."

Sirius seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Er gehört also Ihnen, und haben Sie nicht versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass er nun frei ist?"

"Doch natürlich!" Dumbledore richtete sich nun mehr auf. "Ich habe gehofft, dass er endlich in mir nicht nur seinen Herrn sieht, sondern auch seinen Freund! Ich glaubte er hätte es verstanden. Ein Irrtum, wie Sie heute festgestellt haben, Mr. Black."

"Er würde also alles machen was Sie von ihm verlangen? Oder jeden Befehl ausführen?" fragte Sirius.

"Ja das würde er. Wie gesagt kein Vielleicht, nur Ja und Gehorsam. Sie können sich vorstellen was für eine Verantwortung das ist", murmelte Albus Dumbledore.

Jetzt war es an Sirius Black hart zu lachen. "Erzählen Sie mir nichts von Verantwortung! In letzter Zeit höre ich es von allen Seiten! Firenze, Pomfrey und Hagrid!"

"Was haben Firenze und Hagrid damit zu tun?" fragte Dumbledore und beugte sich neugierig vor.

"Firenze sagte, dass es einen Verrücken aus Askaban, ein Einhorn und einen Zentauren brauchen wird Severus Snape zu helfen. Und Hagrid, Sie wissen gar nicht was Hagrid alles weiß!" Unbewusst sprach Sirius so als ob Hagrid noch leben würde, den nächsten Satz sprach er leiser: "Ich kann es nicht mehr hören. Verantwortung!"

Sirius überlegte kurz und sah den Direktor von Hogwarts an. "Ich wollte nicht die Ihre haben."

"Und ich nicht Ihre Mr. Black. Ich weiß nicht was leichter ist, befehlen oder über denjenigen zu wachen, der die Befehle ausführt." 

Sirius seufzte und stand auf. Alles war gesagt und es war bereits spät.

"Gute Nacht Direktor. Ich habe noch einiges zu organisieren", verabschiedete er sich höflich, er wußte nicht was er noch fragen sollte.

Nach diesem Gespräch fühlte sich Sirius leichter, befreiter, er wußte wo er war und wo Albus Dumbledore in dieser Geschichte stand. Die Karten lagen klar auf dem Tisch und damit konnte er besser umgehen als mit dieser Geheimnistuerei. An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um und sah zu dem Direktor. Verdammt, der alte Mann war wirklich allein mit seinen Sorgen, der ganze Magier wirkte müde und verlassen. Nicht nur Severus Snape hatte einen Freund und Vertrauten verloren. Da kam ihm eine Idee.

"Ach ja und Direktor", sagte er und versuchte dabei etwas aufmunternd zu klingen.

"Ja Mr. Black?"

"Es heißt Sirius."

Beide Männer sahen sich an und in diesem Moment waren sie nicht mehr Schüler und Lehrer, Pate und Direktor.

Sie waren Freunde.


	24. Kapitel 23 Normalität?

Kapitel 23 Normalität?

__

Wenn das Wasser sich nicht bewegt, wird es klar.

Aus Tibet

Snape kämpfte sich mühsam aus dem Wust an Alptraumüberresten und Gesprächsfetzen, an die er sich zu erinnern glaubte, hervor. Müde blinzelte er in die Dämmerung. Etwas bewegte sich an seinem Bett, erschrocken zuckte er zurück.

"Ruhig." 

Severus ließ sich tiefer in das Bett sinken, Pomfrey, nicht Black. Seine Schutzgeister waren ihm hold. Aber war da nicht Black gewesen?

"Was ist passiert?" raunte er.

"Das wollte ich Sie fragen. Sirius berichtete, dass Sie zwischen totaler Erschöpfung und vollster Energie sprühten." Pomfrey klang keineswegs anklagend, sondern eher leicht belustigend.

Seine Schutzgeister waren ihm doch nicht gesonnen gewesen, sein Geist hatte ihn nicht getrübt, Sirius Black war da gewesen. Noch während er sich den Kopf zermarterte was er zu Black gesagt haben könnte, reichte ihm Pomfrey einen weiteren Kelch mit Medizin. Ohne zu klagen oder zu murren schluckte er den Trank. Seine Nase und Gaumen verrieten ihm, dass es sich um einen Stärkungstrank der leichteren Sorte handelte. Kurz rebellierte sein Magen, doch mit purer Willenskraft zwang er seinen Körper den Trank zu behalten. Pomfrey begann ihre kleine Tasche zu packen und kleinere Trankfläschchen zusammen zu stellen. 

"Wie steht es um mich?" fragte Snape und richtete sich nun auf. Auf Blacks Urteilsvermögen wollte er sich nicht verlassen.

"Sie werden es wieder einmal überleben, Severus Snape. Aber gehen Sie es heute einen Hauch langsamer an." Sie stand nun vollkommen auf und schulterte ihre Tasche.

Severus sah ihr in die Augen und diese sprachen Bände. _Aber wie lange Sie es überleben werden kann ich nicht sagen._

Zögernd hob Snape die Hand, doch etwas in ihm hielt ihn davor zurück. Er war zu dieser Handlung nicht berechtigt, irgendwie wußte er es. Pomfrey warf ihm ein letztes Lächeln zu und meinte zum Abschied: "Der Unterricht beginnt erst in 3 Stunden, ruhen Sie noch etwas. Vielleicht sollten Sie auch hier essen, und denken sie daran...."

"Ja ich weiß, langsam angehen lassen", murmelte Snape.

Er hörte noch wie die Tür hinter der Heilerin zufiel und er war allein. Das Nachhemd klebte an ihm und roch nach Salben und Medizin. Mit einem leisen Ächzen zog er es aus und warf es achtlos in eine Ecke. Vorsichtig untersuchte er sich selbst, streckte Muskeln und Sehnen und betastete seine Schulter. Es hätte schlimmer seinen können, in diesem Zustand konnte er unterrichten, er MUSSTE unterrichten. Mühsam stolperte ins Bad und begann sich die Salben vom Körper zu waschen. Da einige Muskeln ihm nicht so gehorchen wollten dauerte es etwas länger. Als er eingewickelt in ein großes Handtuch später seine Räume betrat stand bereits auf dem Tisch im Wohnbereich ein reichhaltiges Frühstück. Einer der Hauselfen musste es leise gebracht haben. Vorsichtig setzte er sich an den Tisch und begann zu essen, mechanisch, ohne zu merken was er da aß. Genau so mechanisch begann er sich anzuziehen, als es Zeit war. Diese alten Bewegungsabläufe gaben ihm genug Kraft für das Bevorstehende. 

Das Schloß erwachte während dessen zum Leben. Die altbekannten Geräusche erfüllten seine Räume, Kinderlachen und hier und da der Knall eines Fluches wenn es Ärger gab. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde fragte er sich ob er damals die Räume auch gewählt hätte, wenn er immer wieder die Kinder hören würde. Doch damals war er taub gewesen und Geräusche waren egal gewesen. 

Severus warf keinen letzten Blick in den Spiegel, er wusste, er sah aus wie immer. Vorsichtig, fast zaghaft öffnete er die Tür und sah skeptisch den Gang entlang. Keiner zu sehen. 

Die anfangs zögerlichen Schritte wurden fester und als er den ersten Schülergruppen begegnete erinnerte nichts mehr an sein Wochenende. Nur Personen, die ihn wirklich gut kannten, würden bemerken, dass er mit nicht ganz so viel Elan durch die Gänge rauschte und seine Hände hier und da sich krampfhaft zusammenballten. Diese Nervenzuckungen versteckte er in seinen weiten Roben. Mit Schwung schlug er die Tür zu seinen Unterrichtsräumen auf, die Schüler zuckten zusammen und beobachteten ihn. Gut, er brauchte diese Angst, es würde sie davon abhalten ihn genauer zu beobachten. Leise sprach er kurz über den zu brauenden Zaubertrank und zauberte das Rezept an die Tafel. 

Snape hatte ein schwereren Trank gewählt, die Kinder mussten sich voll und ganz darauf konzentrieren. Aufrecht und stolz saß er an seinem Schreibtisch und beobachtete sie. 

'Nur keine Schwäche zeigen', dachte er und seine kalten schwarzen Augen wanderten durch den Raum, 'und es langsam angehen lassen.'

Heute verzichtete er darauf zwischen ihnen umherzugehen, stattdessen beobachtete er seine Schüler ganz genau.

Hufflepuff verlor keine Punkte und Ravenclaw auch nicht. Dafür schaffte keiner den Trank, so wie Severus Snape es wollte, und keiner erhielt eine gute Note. Als die Kinder den Raum verließen, dachten sie mehr bekümmert an ihre Noten als an die Hauspunkte. 

Er hatte eine Stunde Zeit bis zur nächsten Klasse. Sein Rücken schmerzte, Muskeln verknoteten sich und lockerten sich wieder, verärgert sah er auf seine Hände die sich leicht verkrampften. Zittrig versuchte er eine Schublade an seinem Lehrerpult zu öffnen, dort hatte er am Anfang des Jahres einen Tiegel mit Salbe deponiert. Es würde ihm helfen die Zuckungen für einige Zeit zu kontrollieren, Muskeln lockern und Sehnen entspannen. Seine Finger glitten ab, es gelang ihm einfach nicht diese Schublade zu öffnen. 

Seine Sinne ließen ihn aber nicht im Stich wie seine Hände, sein Kopf schnellte hoch und er sah zum Klasseneingang.

Sirius Black stand da, angelehnt an den Türrahmen und beobachtete ihn ruhig. Gerade als er den Mund öffnen wollte um Black eine Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen, so weit funktionierte sein Geist noch, stieß dieser sich am Türrahmen ab und ging auf ihn zu.

Severus beobachte den anderen Mann, wie eine scheue Gazelle, die ihren Feind beobachtete. Fast erwartete er wieder diesen ruhigen witternden Gesichtsausdruck in seinem alten Widersacher zu sehen. Er schien auch etwas erfühlen, wittern zu wollen, doch war es keine Beute. Er kam vor Snape zum Stehen und sah ruhig auf die zuckenden Hände. Mit einem Seufzer schüttelte er den Kopf, beugte sich herunter und öffnete elegant die Schublade. Ohne zu sprechen holte er den Salbentiegel hervor und öffnete ihn. Prüfend nahm er etwas Salbe in die Hand und zerrieb sie auf den Fingerspitzen.

"Lange wird die nicht mehr halten", meinte er als er schließlich daran geschnuppert hatte.

Snape beobachtete ihn immer noch sehr genau und schwieg.

Wo her wußte dieser Hund das, fragte er sich.

Sirius sah auf Snape herab – oh, wie sehr er diese Arroganz bei Black immer gehaßt hatte. Dieses "ich bin der Größte"-Gehabe. Er ahnte, dass Blacks Hilfe auf der Lichtung wohl ein einmaliger Ausrutscher gewesen seinen musste. In fester Erwartung, nein, im festen Glauben, einen beleidigenden Witz zu hören, schloß er die Augen, wie zu seiner Schulzeit. Nichts würde sich je ändern. Gar nichts, und wenn, dann hatte Snape immer nur darunter zu leiden gehabt. 

'Na komm', schrie er in Gedanken, 'das wolltest du doch immer sehen Black! Führe fort womit du in der Schule begonnen hattest. Hier ist kein Firenze, der dich zwingen kann, kein Einhorn, das über mich wacht.'

Ein Stuhl scharrte über den Boden. Eiskalte Hände, die seine berührten und begannen etwas unsicher die Salbe einzumassieren, Finger zu strecken und zu lockern. Wie tief war er gesunken. Warum hatte Hagrid ihm das angetan! Ihn in dieser Schande zurückgelassen? In den Bewegungen lag keine Erfahrung, keine innere Ruhe, was hatte er von Black auch anderes erwartet? Er öffnete die Augen einen Spalt weit um zu sehen was Black genau machte. 

Der ehemalige Gefangene von Askaban saß ihm gegenüber, der Salbentiegel stand auf dem Tisch und gerade wollte sich Sirius noch etwas holen.

"Nicht so viel, sonst geht das Gefühl in den Händen verloren." Snape hatte es gesagt bevor er nachgedacht hatte. Verdammt!

Sirius sah ihn an und nickte. Je länger sie sich gegenüber saßen und Black die Salbe in seine Hände massierte, wurden die Bewegungen sicherer. Nicht grob, eher behutsamer, vorsichtiger. Nach knapp einer halben Stunde entzog sich Snape diesen immer noch eiskalten Händen. Prüfend bewegte er die Finger, keine Krämpfe mehr. Verwundert sah er zu Black.

"Geht es jetzt?" fragte dieser - klang Besorgnis in dieser Stimme?

Nein, er mußte sich irren. 

Aber eine Frage wurde gestellt und Snape fühlte sich seltsamerweise verpflichtet zu antworten. "Ich denke es wird für den Rest des Tages genügen."

"Gut", sagte Sirius Black knapp und begann den Salbentiegel wieder zu wegzuräumen. 

Plötzlich war der jagende Hund in Sirius erwachte, sein Kopf ruckte zur Tür herum. Schüler! Sie lärmten bereits durch den Gang. Es war doch mehr Zeit vergangen als er eingeschätzt hatte. Ein unbemerktes Entkommen durch die Tür war so gut wie unmöglich. Würde Sirius jetzt über Snape spotten, ihn den fragenden Blicken der Schüler aussetzen? Was machte Sirius Black bei Severus Snape? Er würde seinen Ruf in der Schule verlieren und damit auch einen Teil seiner mühsam aufgebauten Glaubwürdigkeit. Doch er sah nur noch ein Huschen und hörte wie eines der Gitter zu den Lüftungs- und Lichtschächten geöffnet wurde. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah er sich nach dem Geräusch um. Elegant schwang sich Black in einen der Lüftungs- und Lichtschächte und verschloß wieder umsichtig das Gitter. Kein normaler Mensch hätte in diesen Schacht gepasst, aber Sirius Black war immer noch leicht abgemagert und hager.

Die Schüler kamen näher. 

Die Gestalt war immer noch gut zu sehen vor dem wenigen einfallenden Licht in seinen Klassenzimmer. Sirius warf das lange Haar in den Nacken und sah nach oben.

Snape konnte bereits die Vibrationen in den Platten spüren. Die ersten Kinder kamen nun leise in seinen Klassenraum. Besorgt sah er zu dem Schacht.

Er war leer.

Sirius Black war verschwunden. 

Leise setzten sich alle und erwarteten das Schlimmste. Einige schworen später, dass es nach Medizin gerochen hätte in den Kerker. War ihr Lehrer krank? Dieses Gerücht hielt sich nur kurz, bis ein Schüler meinte es könnte auch der Trank der Vorklasse gewesen sein, der so roch. Eine plausible Erklärung und sie wurde von allen geschluckt.

Sirius Black kletterte gekonnt aus dem Schacht. Oben angekommen verschloß er wieder das Gitter und begann sich die Spinnweben aus dem Haar zu schütteln und aus den Kleidern zu klopfen. Pfeifend kehrte er ins Schloß zurück, am Portal stocke er jedoch, sah sich um. War das gerade eben wirklich passiert? Hatte er gerade seinem ärgsten Schulfeind wieder geholfen? Mit sicheren Händen zog er ein Pergament hervor und betrachtete es. Hagrid hatte recht gehabt mit den Fluchnachwirkungen, anscheinend waren sie auch zu seinen Zeiten öfter vorgekommen, immerhin hatte der Halbriese ein ganzes Pergament darüber verfasst, und dieses Wissen war ihm eben zugute gekommen. Was würde Snape wohl jetzt über ihn denken? Harry winkte ihm aus einem der oberen Fenster zu und Black winkte zurück. Oder gar Harry? Lieber erwähnte er dies nicht gegenüber seinem Patenkind. Das war nur eine Sache zwischen ihm, Hagrid und Snape.


	25. Kapitel 24 Winter

Kapitel 24 Winter

__

Die Natur macht nichts vergeblich.

Aristoteles

Der Winter kam kurz nach Halloween und mit ihm eine oberflächliche Ruhe. Neville Longbottom verließ den Krankenflügel, aber geheilt oder ganz frei von Angst und Zweifel würde er nie sein. Aus dem überängstlichen etwas rundlichen Jungen, wurde ein hagerer stiller Mensch, der zwar körperlich am Unterricht teilnahm, nicht jedoch mit dem Geist. Das Leben war aus diesen Augen gewichen und selbst Severus Snapes herablassenden Sprüche konnten ihnen das Leben nicht mehr zurück geben. Pomfrey mutmaßte, dass nur Voldemorts Sturz vielleicht etwas daran ändern könnte. Während sie das in einer Lehrerkonferenz gesagt hatte, ruhten ihre Augen auf Severus Snape. Vielleicht halfen ihm auch seine Freunde, hoffte Madame Pomfrey und meinte damit Harry, Ron und Hermine, die Neville in ihre Freundschaft noch mehr miteinbezogen als früher. Wenigstens in ihrer Gegenwart sprach er und aß ohne Vorbehalte das was Hermine ihm auf den Teller tat. Snape fühlte sich schuldig und wieder einmal als Versager, er zweifelte an seiner Entscheidung, die er damals im Krankenhaus getroffen hatte. Bis schließlich Dumbledore ihn vorsichtig aber bestimmt darauf hinwies, dass jede freie Entscheidung auch eine dunkle Seite hatte. 

Snape beschloß daraufhin sich in Zukunft mehr auf seine Befehle zu konzentrieren und noch mehr darauf zu achten, was man bei den Todessertreffen besprach. Bei seinen Berichten fühlte sich Dumbledore mehr den je wieder in die Rolle des Puppenspielers zurückversetzt, bis auf den kleinen Unterschied, dass seine "Puppe" etwas wie ein eingebautes Tonband besaß. Lange Gespräche, die manchmal fast eine Stunde dauerten, gab Snape exakt wieder. 

Sirius Black hörte dies alles nur wiederverdaut von Dumbledore, an den späten Samstag- oder Sonntagnachmittagen, wenn Snape nicht im Schloß war. Selten war er an diesen Tagen mit Harry unterwegs, er wollte dem alten Mann Gesellschaft leisten, in diesen Momenten sollte niemand allein sein. Es waren Stunden voller Sorge und bei jeder Eule, die in dieser Zeit in dem Büro des Direktors ankam, zuckten beide zusammen und erwarteten das Schlimmste. 

Am Abend dann brach Sirius auf, am Waldrand erwartete ihn meist Firenze, selten das Einhorn, und gemeinsam gingen sie zu der Lichtung, wateten durch hüfthohen Schnee und Eiseskälte. Überraschender Weise nahm Snape seit dem Zwischenfall im Kerker seine Anwesenheit in der Senke wortkarg hin. Eine Tatsache, über die Sirius sehr froh war. 

Es war wieder so weit, es war Sonntagabend und diesmal mußte Snape wieder kommen. Mittlerweile war er sehr weit voran gekommen was Hagrids Pergamentrollen anging. Während Sirius sich in einen warmen Umhang warf, den Bogen schulterte und nach den Decken griff, die eingerollt auf dem Stuhl lagen, ahnte er, dass jedoch nie so gut seinen würde wie Hagrid. Der ehemalige Wildhüter von Hogwarts hatte einfach mehr Zeit und das bessere Gespür gehabt. 

Heute war er mit Harry unterwegs gewesen, Dumbledore hatte ihm geraten sein Patenkind nicht ganz außer acht zu lassen. Sie waren über das Gelände gegangen und hatten gelacht. Ron hatte versucht, wie seine Brüder einige Schneebälle zu verhexen und sie Hermine hinter her zujagen, doch statt sie zu treffen machten die Bälle einen Bogen und trafen immer ihn. Harry und Sirius, die vorneweg gingen, bekamen von Rons vergeblichen Versuchen nichts mit oder zumindest versuchten sie krampfhaft den Schein zu wahren. 

Sirius schloß behutsam die Tür und schlich aus dem Schloß, es war ein schöner Tag gewesen und für einige Momente hatte er sogar Snape vergessen können. Geschickt wich er Mrs Norris, der Katze von Filch aus, die gerade um eine Ecke bog. Der Schnee lag immer noch sehr hoch und so dauerte es eine Weile, bis er sich zum Rand des Verbotenen Waldes vorgekämpft hatte, an Hagrids leerer Hütte vorbei, es hatte sich keiner für den Job gemeldet, und schließlich durch das Randgebüsch in den Wald. Schnell sah er sich um, keiner war ihm gefolgt und es gab auch keine verräterischen Schneespuren, da er denen der Schüler gefolgt war. Ein silberner Lichtblitz aus dem Augenwinkel ließ ihn sich wieder umsehen. Das Einhorn stand ruhig an einem Baum und betrachtete ihn mit seinen unergründlichen Augen.

"Wir können los", raunte Sirius und das magische Geschöpf bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die Schneewehen. 

Sirius war dankbar dafür, so musste er sich nicht mühevoll den Weg selber bahnen. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis sie die Senke erreichten und die Baumwurzel, die ihnen Schutz gab. Sirius schaufelte sich seinen Sitzplatz frei und das Einhorn scharrte gleichfalls Schnee weg. 

"Möchtest wohl auch etwas bleiben?" fragte er es.

Das magische Geschöpf ließ sich mit einem Seufzer nieder und starrte dann wartend in die Senke. Black legte für sich eine Decke aus und vergrub sich in seinen dicken Winterumhang. Es war verdammt kalt. Sein Atem war in kleinen weißen Kondenswölkchen sichtbar und er spürte förmlich, wie sein Haar auf dem Kopf festfror. Er zog die Kapuze des Winterumhangs tiefer ins Gesicht. 

Weit nach Mitternacht, Sirius hatte seinen Tee schon getrunken und dem Einhorn etwas mitgebrachtes trockenes Brot gegeben, hörte er ein leises PUFF. Sofort sprang er auf und sah eine einsame schwarze Gestalt in der Senke stehen. Sie schwankte!

Sirius schlitterte zu Snape hin und griff gerade noch rechtzeitig zu. Verdammt, dabei war es in letzter Zeit so ruhig gewesen. Das Einhorn sprang auf und sah sich witternd um, fast so als erwarte es weiteren Besuch. Snape nahm sich mit zitternden Händen die Maske ab. Im Mondlicht sah er noch bleicher aus als sonst und sein schwarze Haar bildete einen harten Kontrast dazu. 

Leicht verwirrt sah er zu Black, dann flüsterte er: "Nur kalt." 

"Und müde?" hakte dieser nach, er spürte die Kälte, die von dem anderen Mann ausging förmlich.

Snape nickte.

"Ok, dann zurück ins Schloß und sofort ins Bett", sagte Black resolut, in Gedanken legte noch eine Wärmflasche dazu.

"NEIN!" Snape riß sich los und stolperte zwei Schritte zurück.

Black schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach komm, so kannst du wohl kaum einen Bericht abgeben oder?" 

"Ich MUSS!" sagte der Todesser und leichte Panik schwang in der müden Stimme mit.

Sirius sah leicht genervt zu dem Einhorn. "War der immer schon so ein Dickschädel?"

Das magische Wesen schnaubte nur.

Sirius faste es als ein 'Ja' auf.

Black wickelte Snape in zwei mitgebrachte Decken ein, wortlos ließ Severus es mit sich geschehen. Es war ein notweniges Übel wenn er ohne größere Schäden zum Schloß kommen wollte. Krank und schwach nützte er niemandem, er hatte Befehle, die es zu befolgen gab. Er hatte nicht nachgefragt warum Black diesen Job nun machte, warum er Nacht für Nacht hier in der Senke auf ihn wartete. Es war bis zu jenem denkwürdigen Tag kurz nach Halloween zum Glück nicht weiter viel passiert. Voldemorts Zorn konnte so schnell verrauchen wie er kam, außerdem konnte Snape ihm einige wichtige Dinge verraten, die er natürlich mit Dumbledore persönlich vorher abgesprochen hatte, das hatte seinen Fehler wieder fast vergessen lassen. Sirius trat einen Schritt zurück, betrachtete sein Werk und nickte zufrieden. Für einen kurzen Moment fühlte sich Snape fast so geborgen wie bei Hagrid.

"Also dann zurück zum Schloß", meinte Sirius, in seiner Stimme schwang immer noch Missbilligung mit. 

Aber eben nur fast.

Black stützte Snape am Arm und gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Rückweg. Das Einhorn folgte ihnen lautlos und wie ein silberner Schatten. Am Waldrand würde es sie verlassen, vielleicht noch nachsehen, ob sie auch heil in Hogwarts verschwanden. Aber näher würde sich das magische Wesen noch nicht trauen.

Black erstarrte kurz am Waldrand, sog witternd die Luft ein, in diesen Momenten glich er mehr einem Hund als einem Menschen. In seiner Schulzeit war dies ein Signal von Gefahr für Severus Snape gewesen, der Anfang einer Reihe von Demütigungen und Verletzungen. Jetzt gehörte es seltsamerweise zu seinem Gefühl des Schutzes und der Geborgenheit. Wenn es eine Gefahr gab, die er, Severus Snape, nicht erkennen konnte, so würde es Sirius Black spüren. Wie schnell sich doch die Zeiten änderten. 

Die Luft war rein und Sirius half Snape den Hang zum Schloß hoch. Schnell huschten sie durch das Tor und gingen vorsichtig durch die langen Gänge der Schule. Sie stoppten, wenn ein Geist aus der Wand flog und gingen Mrs. Norris aus dem Weg. Am Wasserspeier flüsterte Black das Passwort und der steinerne Torwächter von Dumbledores Büro sprang auf die Seite. Hier würde Black ihn allein lassen. Er ging nie bis in Dumbledores Büro mit. Wie aufs Stichwort ließ ihn Black los und Snape hielt sich schwer am steinernen Torbogen fest. Fragend sah er zu Black. Dieser drehte sich um wollte gerade gehen als Snape ihn ansprach.

"Warum kommen Sie nicht mit, Black?" 

Sirius erstarrte und wandte sich langsam um.


	26. Kapitel 25 Geister der Vergangenheit

Kapitel 25 Geister der Vergangenheit

__

Gleichheit ist kein Naturgesetz.

Vauvenargues, Reflexionen.

Black lief es kalt den Rücken runter. Irgendwie hatte er versucht sich immer hiervor zu drücken. War immer dankbar gewesen, dass Dumbledore ihm die Infos wiedergekaut und verarbeitet weiter gegeben hatte. Nervös sah er zu Snape, der sich schwer an das steinerne Eingangsportal lehnte.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher...", begann er und fühlte wie er heiße Ohren bekam. 

Verdammt, er wollte sich und Snape weitere Peinlichkeiten ersparen, es genügte schon, dass er den wartenden Babysitter spielte. Snape war sich in seiner Sache so sicher, er, Sirius Black, nicht. Vielleicht wollte er auch gar nicht sehen, was sich da oben abspielte. 

Dieses grausame Spiel, das Dumbledore und Snape spielten, in dem es um Leben und Tod ging. 

Dumbledore hatte versucht Snape zu stützen, ihm klar zu machen, dass der Rückfall nicht notwendig war, kurz, am Rande eines Gesprächs mit Black hatte er es erwähnt. Aber Snape war eben stur geblieben, eine Eigenschaft, die ihm, wie sein Rückfall in alte Rituale, in Voldemorts Gegenwart vor schlimmerem bewahrten.

Der Todesser wartete ruhig und geduldig. Eine Eigenschaft, die Black so gar nicht in Erinnerung hatte. Verrückte Zeiten waren das schon. 

"Ok ich komme mit", sagte er schließlich leise und folgte Snape langsam die Wendeltreppe hinauf.

Sirius hatte es nicht eilig - überrascht schüttelte er den Kopf, seit wann gehörte diese Eigenschaft denn zu ihm? 

Snape zog sich von Treppenstufe zu Treppenstufe und stützte sich dabei schwer auf das Geländer. Das leise Atmen der Männer war einige Sekunden das einzige Geräusch, das Sirius hörte, bis plötzlich Snape leise etwas sage: "Firenze ist hier einmal hochgestiegen."

"Firenze?" frage Black verblüfft.

"Ja, ist aber schon lange her. Er hat mich einmal gefunden, draußen im Wald", ergänzte Severus und hievte sich die letzte Stufe hoch.

Harrys Pate drehte sich um und sah die Stufen hinab; für einen Zentauren musste dies wahre Akrobatik gewesen sein. Ein Rascheln holte ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück, Snape hatte die Decken abgelegt und stand nun aufrecht vor der Tür. Ohne Black zu warnen oder etwas weiteres zu sagen öffnete er leise die Tür und betrat Dumbledores Büro.

Sirius folgte ihm, er drehte sich um und schloß die Tür umsichtig. Als er sich wieder umgedreht hatte, sah er sich einem etwas verwirrten Dumbledore gegenüber, der vor seinem Schreibtisch stand und Snape, der sich in der Mitte des Raums platziert hatte. Wie Schachfiguren, die darauf warteten, ihre Züge zu machen. 

Black lehnte sich neben der Tür an die Wand und wartete ängstlich ab was da noch kommen mochte. Er fühlte sich hier so deplaziert, so falsch.

Ein-zwei Sekunden passierte gar nichts.

Dann plötzlich, mit einer unübertroffener Eleganz ging Snape in die Knie und verbeugte sich tief. 

Sirius suchte noch mehr Halt an der Wand.

Dumbledore stand stolz, hoch aufgerichtet vor dem am Boden knienden Snape, und dann, mit seiner ruhigen aber vor Macht vibrierenden Stimme sagte Albus: "Bericht."

Nicht mehr nicht weniger, und Snape begann mit seinem Bericht. Der Direktor machte eine leichte Handbewegung und der Todesser stand genau so elegant auf wie er in die Knie gegangen war. Mit zielsicheren Schritten umrundete Dumbledore den Schreibtisch und setzte sich. 

Es war still im Raum, selbst der Phönix, der hinter Dumbledore auf seiner Stange saß, schien genau zuzuhören. Nur Snapes Stimme klang klar im Raum. Er berichtete von Beobachtungen, gab wörtliche Reden wieder, solche von Voldemort und anderen Todessern, erzählte von seinen Einsätzen und welche Tränke er gebraut hatte. So recht wollten die Worte nicht zu Sirius Black durchdringen, er suchte immer noch Halt an der Wand. In diesem Raum war nichts von Snapes Stärke zu spüren, auch die Stimme, so klar sie klang, hörte sich unterwürfig an. Dumbledore unterbrach ihn kein einziges Mal, mit starrem unergründlichen Gesicht lauschte er. Es waren so viele Informationen, für Sirius schwirrten bald Namen und Orte durcheinander durch seinen Kopf. Zum Glück war da die Wand in seinem Rücken, er schloß die Augen und versuchte klar denken zu können. 

Stille.

Sofort sah er auf, Snape hatte geendet. Er hatte sich wieder auf den Boden geworfen und sich tief verbeugt. Dumbledore entließ ihn und das erste Mal, seit Sirius in den Raum getreten war, klang die Stimme des Direktors wieder freundlich und so weise wie eh und je.

"Ich danke dir. Ruh dich nun aus." Dankbar sah er auch zu Black und die Augen funkelten gütig. 

Er meinte es ernst! Snape schien sich zu entspannen und erhob sich diesmal vorsichtig. Sirius löste sich nur wiederstrebend von der Wand, sie war so beruhigend gewesen.

Der Todesser drehte sich um und blickte ihn aus leeren schwarzen Augen an. Was sah Snape in ihm. Irgendwie ekelte Sirius das ganze hier an, es war gegen alles, für was er und James gekämpft hatten. Ja selbst Remus, der als Werwolf viel ertragen musste, kämpfte für die Freiheit. Aber ihr aller Held, ihr großes Vorbild tat irgendwie genau das Gegenteil. Ja, es rettete Leben, es bewahrte viele vor einem schlimmen Schicksal, rechtfertigte das dies alles hier? 

Snape starrte ihn immer noch an.

Dumbledore im Hintergrund sagte: "Es ist als ob man einen Geist vor sich sieht."

Der Todesser nickte.

"Einen Geist?" fragte Sirius und sah an Snape vorbei zu Dumbledore.

Er lachte leise. "Severus soll es dir erklären."

Sirius nickte und öffnete nun die Tür, es war spät und wenn sie beide noch einige Stunden Schlaf haben wollten, sollten sie jetzt gehen. Snape glitt an ihm vorbei durch die Tür, die Berichterstattung hatte ihn viel Kraft gekostet und wenn Black bezweifelt hatte, dass es noch eine Steigerung von Snapes ungesunder Gesichtsfarbe gab, so wurde er jetzt eines Besseren belehrt. 

In des Zaubertränkemeisters Räumen angekommen, ließ sich dieser ohne zu klagen aus dem Umhang helfen. Sirius schob ihn ins Bad und wartete draußen. So weit ging seine Hilfsbereitschaft nun nicht, dass er ihn auch noch auszog und wusch, diese Grenze wollte Sirius noch nicht überschreiten, für heute waren es genug gewesen. Außerdem war Snape noch nicht so schwach.

Aus dem Bad hörte er bald das Rauschen von Wasser in einer Dusche, unter der Türritze krochen helle Kondenswölkchen hervor. Wenigstens duschte der Kerl heiß! Eine Erkältung wäre nicht sehr wünschenswert. Sirius hängte den Umhang zum Trocknen auf und versuchte das Feuer im Kamin zu entfachen. Ohne Magie dauerte alles etwas länger und oft war es für Sirius frustrierend. Der Bogen lag neben ihm auf den Boden, zum Feuer anmachen hätte er nur gestört. Aber heute wollte das mit dem Feuer nicht wirklich klappen. Er war so konzentriert, dass er nicht merkte, dass das Plätschern des Wassers aufgehört hatte und Snape im grauen Nachthemd und langen dunklen Morgenmantel hinter ihm stand, den Zauberstab fest in der Hand, die Spitze zeigte auf Blacks Hinterkopf.

Genervt gab Black auf und zuckte zusammen als er Snape bemerkte und dessen Zauberstab.

Dieser murmelte etwas und schwenkte seinen Zauberstab und .... ein munteres Feuer prasselte im Kamin.

"Danke", sagte Black betreten und klopfte sich den Staub von den Knien. 

Snape öffnete den Mund, als wollte er etwas sagen, ließ aber dann bleiben.

"Wie war das mit dem Geist?" fragte Sirius neugierig.

Sein Gegenüber legte den Kopf leicht schief, als wollte er sich alles genau in Erinnerung rufen, dann begann er: "Es gab schon einmal jemanden, der dies alles hier nicht verstanden hat."

"Aha", machte Sirius nur und ließ sich in den nächstbesten Sessel fallen.

"Es war vor meiner Zeit als Lehrer hier. Fast kann ich sogar behaupten vor Harry Potters Geburt", fuhr Snape fort, er machte keine Anstalten sich zu setzen, stattdessen stand er immer noch, mit halbgeschlossen Augen, vor dem Kamin. Sirius lehnte sich vor, das versprach interessant zu werden, wenn das ganze schon VOR Harry Geburt war, lag es wahrlich lange zurück.

"Ich war gerade bei meinem Herrn, ich erholte mich von einigen schweren Verletzungen. Ich war schon einige Tage bei ihm."

Sirius runzelte die Stirn, bis jetzt war Snape immer nur einen Tag oder eine Nacht sehr stark geschwächt gewesen, aber mehrere Tage! Was in Merlins Namen war ihm wiederfahren?!

"Da kam jemand zu Dumbledore zu Besuch. Sie hatte es auch nicht verstanden, sie ekelte das ganze nur an. Es hat meinen Herrn damals sehr hart getroffen. Sie hat es nicht verstanden, sie war genau so festgefahren in ihrem Denken wie ein gewisser Sirius Black." 

Sirius sah den Todesser nur an, das Feuer prasselte munter im Kamin weiter. 

"Wer war sie?" fragte Sirius.

Severus Snape drehte sich langsam zu Sirius um, die Flammen spiegelten sich in diesen unglaublich dunklen leeren Augen.

"Ich bin müde." Und ließ Sirius stehen.

"He das geht nicht!" schimpfte Sirius Black. "Mich einfach so stehen lassen. Das geht nicht."

"Es war als ob ihr Schatten vor mir stand, da oben im Büro. Als ob man einem Geist ins Gesicht sieht", murmelte Snape müde und schlurfte Richtung Schlafzimmer. 

"Ich will aber nicht so sein wie dieser Geist", schäumte Sirius vor Wut.

"Dann akzeptieren Sie es Mr. Black, nicht mehr nicht weniger." Mit diesen Worten war Snape im Schlafzimmer verschwunden. "Ich habe das gleiche getan."

Sirius starrte mit offenen Mund Snape nach. Akzeptieren! Wie konnte, wie sollte er dieses hier jemals akzeptieren?! Gerade nach dem was er gesehen hatte? Er hatte ja nicht ahnen können was es für Dumbledore bedeutete, ein Menschenleben zu besitzen. Über Glück und Leid, über Leben und Tod zu entscheiden. Es hing doch weit mehr daran als Black geahnt hatte. 

Während er die Räume des Lehrers verließ, kam ihm ein Gedanke. Vielleicht hatte darin Hagrids Stärke gelegen? Wenn er einmal erkannte hatte um was es ging, half er ohne Bedingungen so gut er gekonnte. 

Müde und abgeschlafft kam er in seinen Räumen an, kurz sah er sich um. Wie sehr hatte sich seine kleine Behausung in den letzten Wochen verändert. Die Anzahl der Bücher hatte sich besorgniserregend erhöht und langsam platzte das einzige Regal im Raum aus allen Nähten. Er verstaute den Bogen und die Decken im Schrank, mit der freien Hand angelte er nach "Erste Hilfe bei Fluchunfällen" und ließ sich in den einzigen freien Sessel fallen. Einige Zeilen lesen um zu vergessen wäre keine schlechte Idee, dachte er noch und bevor er das Buch aufschlagen konnte, war Sirius Black eingeschlafen. 


	27. Kapitel 26 Die letzten Rollen

Kapitel 26 Die letzten Rollen 

_Alles Wissen stammt aus der Erfahrung._

_Kant_   
  


Sirius erwachte auf dem Boden liegend vor dem Kamin. Das Feuer prasselte munter darin und eine einfache Decke war über ihn ausgebreitet worden. Er rieb sich die Augen, einer der Hauselfen musste wohl in der Nacht gekommen sein und hatte versucht, ihm seinen etwas ungewöhnlichen Schlafplatz gemütlicher zu machen. Das Buch lag ordentlich auf dem kleinen überfüllten Lesetisch und vom Boden aus konnte Sirius Black sogar das Versteck von Hagrids Pergamentrollen ausmachen. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht rollte er sich herum und angelte nach einer weiteren Pergamentrolle. Was würde in dieser stehen? 

Mit dem neuen Lesematerial in der Hand richtete er sich auf und saß wenig später im Schneidersitz vor dem prasselnden Kaminfeuer. Vorsichtig, fast behutsam brach er das Siegel und begann zu lesen. 

_Hallo,_

_gleich zu Anfang, dies wird die letzte Rolle sein. Die weiteren drei Rollen sind für den absoluten Notfall bestimmt! Nur gleich vorne weg: Sei so klug und lies sie noch nicht! Mit etwas Glück brauchst du sie nie! Und wenn doch wirst du heil froh sein wenn du sie hast._

_Nun zu meinen letzten Ratschlägen, ich habe dir schon viel erzählt. Wie man in Severus Snape liest, wie man ihn einschätzen kann, über seine Verletzungen, die er meist davonträgt, über seinen Werdegang hier an der Schule... na ja fast alles. Eben fast. Einige Dinge traue ich mich nicht niederzuschreiben. Aber vielleicht hast du sie ja schon entdeckt._

Sirius machte es sich etwas bequemer, Hagrid hatte zum Beispiel NIE erwähnt, dass Dumbledore Snapes Herr war. Das war wirklich ein zu heikles Thema und irgendwie hatte Sirius das Gefühl, dass da noch viel mehr war. Dinge, die Hagrid wußte und Dumbledore nicht. 

_Hier also die letzten Dinge die ich zu schreiben habe, und zwar wann du welche der letzten Rollen öffnen sollst._

_Rolle Nr 1._

_So bald Severus Snape nach sieben Tage nicht zurück kommt. Geh los und such ihn! Ja richtig gelesen SUCHEN! Die Rolle wird dir weiter helfen._

_Rolle Nr. 2_

_Severus Snape ist tot. Hier steht alles was er gewollt hätte und was nicht._

_Rolle Nr. 3_

_Der schlimmste anzunehmende Fall. Du wirst wissen wann dieser eintritt, denn bis dahin wirst du sicher auch einiges herausgefunden haben. Dann kann ich dir nur noch Tipps geben. Lass uns hoffen, dass du diese Rolle beim Fall des Dunklen Lords verbrennen kannst._

_Allgemein lässt sich sagen: wenn dieser glückliche Tag eintritt und der Dunkle Lord wirklich fällt, verbrenne ALLE meine Rollen! In den falschen Händen sind sie eine mächtige Waffe gegen viele Menschen, nicht nur gegen Severus Snape. Das wichtigste hast du bis jetzt im Kopf, alles weitere wollen wir dem Schicksal überlassen._

_Viel später, wenn wir uns wieder sehen, kannst du mir ja alles erzählen. Würde mich freuen. Frag einfach nach Hagrid, dem ehemaligen Wildhüter von Hogwarts._

Sirius strich sanft über die krakelige Unterschrift des Halbriesen. Ja, in ferner Zukunft, wenn er ging und bei Hagrid auftauchen würde, da konnte er sicher sein, Sirius Black würde ihm alles erzählen. ALLES! 

Er versteckte die Rolle und ging zuerst ins Bad, dabei hoffte er, dass er diese besagten Rollen nie brauchen würde. 

*** 

Severus Snape war bereits in der Großen Halle und versuchte etwas zu essen. In Gedanken schalt er sich immer noch einen Narren, Black mit hoch zu Dumbledore genommen zu haben. Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Nachdenklich rührte er seiner Tasse Kaffee und beobachtete dabei wie die Sahne, die er kurz davor hinzugetan hatte, aus dem dunkelbraunen Gebräu etwas freundlicheres Cremfarbiges machte. Ganz leise im Hinterkopf formte sich die Antwort: er hatte gehofft, Black würde es verstehen, hinnehmen wie Hagrid. Er schüttelte den Kopf, aber Sirius Black war nun einmal nicht Hagrid. Umsichtig legte er den Löffel neben der Tasse ab. Wobei, wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, hatte er nur halb so empört und geschockt reagiert wie Lilly Potter. Ein kleiner Sieg. Er trank einen Schluck und merkte sofort wie seine Lebensgeister erwachten. Mit diesen freundlicheren Gedanken ließ sich der Tag doch gleich viel besser angehen. Fünf Tage hatte er nun Ruhe, musste sich nur mit nervigen Schülern herumärgern und Sirius Black irgendwie auch genug Zeit geben sich zu erholen. Verblüfft hielt er inne, war es so auch für Black? Sah er diese Zeit auch als Erholung? Dachte man so, wenn man sich um jemanden sorgte, auf ihn achtete? Er überprüfte dieses Gefühl, wog es ab. Ja, so war es. Snape erkannte es wieder, er hatte auch einmal so gedacht, hatte erfahren wenn andere so dachten. Kurz verzog er das Gesicht, stand auf und ließ die Tasse stehen. Aber das war zu lange her gewesen, dass er für andere so gefühlte hatte, und es hatte im größten Trauma seines Lebens geendet. 

Die folgende Klasse hatte nicht zu lachen mit ihrem Meister der Zaubertränke. 

*** 

Sirius saß auf einer der hohen Zinnen des Schlosses und sah in die Ferne. Ein kalter Windhauch strich sanft über die Plattform und Sirius zog den dicken Winterumhang enger um sich. Diese Rolle hatte ihn doch mehr zu denken gegeben als er sich eingestehen mochte. Gab es etwas Schlimmeres als den Tod? Dumbledore hatte einmal gesagt, dass es so etwas gab, nur was war es? Für ihn war es das Schlimmste gewesen, als er seinen besten Freund James verloren und ihn und seine Frau tot in ihrem zerstören Haus gesehen hatte. Die Schuldgefühle und das tiefe Wissen unschuldig zu sein, hatten ihn in Askaban vor dem Verrücktwerden bewahrt. Für Harry mochte das Schlimmste wohl sein, ihn oder einen seiner Freunde zu verlieren. Im Laufe der Zeit und der Gespräche, die er mit ihm geführt hatte, kam dies heraus. 

Für Dumbledore war wohl das Schlimmste in seinem Leben gewesen, Herr über ein Leben zu werden und es immer noch zu sein, nach all den Jahren. 

Die Tür zur Plattform öffnete sich knarrend. Jemand kam herauf. Schüler? Nein, normalerweise kamen sie nur in der Nacht hier hoch, dieser Turm galt als beste Aussichtsplattform für die Sternenkunde. Seine Neugierde zügelnd sah er weiter in die Ferne, blickte sich nicht um wer da kam. Die Schritte gehörten eindeutig nicht zu Snape, den konnte er mittlerweile heraus hören. Auch nicht das Geräusch der Atmung gehörte zu Snape. Die Neugierde siegte und er sah sich um. 

Die Krankenschwester und Hogwarts Heilerin stand neben ihm und lächelte auf ihn herab. 

"Ah, ich sehe mein Geheimplatz für einsame Stunden wurde entdeckt", sagte sie immer noch lächelnd. 

Sirius begann sich zu sortieren. "Wenn Sie allein seinen wollen, ich...." 

"Nein nein, bleiben Sie sitzen." Madame Pomfrey winkte ab und setzte sich selbst neben ihn. 

Schweigend sahen beide über das weite Gelände der Schule. 

"Es ist schön hier", murmelte Pomfrey und seufzte. 

"Ja das ist es", bestätige Black. 

"Hier oben habe ich immer das Gefühl, dass meine Sorgen vom Wind weggetragen werden und neue Energie in meinen Kopf kommt." Jetzt sah sie in den Himmel. 

Es war ein strahlend schöner Wintertag, der Himmel war kristallblau und keine Wolke trübte ihn, der Wind ging kühl aber nicht beißend. Sirius sog die Luft ein, ja hier konnte man wirklich Kraft tanken. 

"Welche Sorgen wollen Sie hier vom Wind wegtragen lassen?" fragte Pomfrey ohne den Blick vom Panorama, das sich ihnen bot, abzuwenden. 

"Ich weiß nicht. Vielleicht die über Snape, über Harry." Der Animagus zuckte mit den Schultern, was unter dem schweren Mantel nicht so leicht zu sehen war. 

"Hm, es war eine kalte Nacht. Er hat sich doch nicht erkältet?" 

"Nein, Snape geht es gut. So weit man von gut bei ihm reden kann", beruhigte Black die Heilerin. 

Diese nickte und Black biss sich auf die Unterlippe als er darüber nachdachte, wie er am besten seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen konnte. 

Nur am Rande bemerkte er wie ruhig und abwartend die Heilerin neben ihm saß. Wußten eigentlich noch mehr von Dumbledore und Snape. Er stellte ihr diese Frage. 

"Nein. Nicht so wie Sie und ich, Mr. Black. McGonagall weiß, dass Snape spioniert, genau so wie sie weiß, dass er ein Todesser ist. Sprout ahnt etwas, genauso wie Flitwick und Hooch - wenn es hart auf hart kommt können wir bestimmt auf sie zählen. Sinistra mag nur den Dunklen Lord nicht, genauso wie die meisten anderen Lehrer, wobei ich nicht weiß ob sie an Dumbledores Seite kämpfen würden. Aber über dieses... nun sagen wir besondere Verhältnis zwischen Dumbledore und Snape wußten schon immer nur sehr wenige Bescheid", antworte sie, nachdem sie kurz überlegt hatte. 

"Wie kam Hagrid dazu?" 

"Hagrid hat Snape einmal in Dumbledores Büro erwischt." Jetzt lachte sie und es klang so klar in dieser Winterluft, "Dumbledore hat mir erzählt, dass Hagrid ihm beinahe das Genick gebrochen hat. Erst später hat er Snape beschützt und sich um ihn gekümmert." 

"Er hatte keine leichte Aufgabe", murmelte Sirius und zog den Kragen höher. 

"Das stimmt, leicht war seine Aufgabe nicht", flüsterte die Heilerin. "Und bei Merlin, er hat oft mehr geleistet als wir alle hier zusammen, um Snape am Leben zu erhalten." 

"Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl, der Aufgabe nicht so ganz gerecht zu werden und und...", er zögerte, fuhr sich unsicher mit einer Hand durch das lange schwarze Haar, "und was passiert, wenn Voldemort nicht mehr ist? Was dann?" 

Die Heilerin sah ihn an und in ihren Augen spiegelten sich so viele Gefühle: Sorge, Mitgefühl, Panik und Verständnis. 

"Ich weiß es nicht Mr. Black. Ich weiß es nicht." 

****   
Anmerkung der Autorin:   
Ich will an dieser Stelle nur kurz darauf hinweisen das es bis zum nächsten Kapitel etwas dauern kann. Ich möchte die Qualität meiner Geschichten beibehalten und auch nicht im Hau/Ruck verfahren das ganze Enden lassen, nur damit schnell wieder Kapitel da sind. Aus diesem Grund bitte ich um etwas Geduld bis das nächste Kapitel kommt... aber es kommt versprochen!!   
W´erinaya 


	28. Kapitel 27 Das lange Luft holen

Kapitel 27 Das lange Luft holen 

_Nur wer an die Zukunft glaubt, glaubt an die Gegenwart._

_Aus Brasilien._   
  


Sirius überwand sich und begleitete auch in den folgenden Wochenenden Severus in das Büro von Dumbledore. Bis Weihnachten herrschte relative Ruhe. Unter der Woche war eine erzwungene Normalität zu spüren: Severus Snape unterrichtete wie eh und je und Sirius spielte den Gelangweilten und Bücherwurm. Ein Bücherwurm, der jedoch einen wachsamen Blick auf den Tränkemeister hatte und sich nicht nur in Literatur vergrub. 

Es geschah kurz vor den Feiertagen, dass Black den Spion nur mit Hilfe des Zentauren ins Schloß zurück bringen konnte. Der Todesser hatte zwei Tage und drei Nächte durchgearbeitet. Es war dieser denkwürdige Sonntagabend, wo Black das erste Mal sah, wie sich ein Zentaure ins Schloß schleichen konnte. Dass er es konnte, hatte Firenze ja schon bei seinem nächtlichen Besuch bewiesen, es aber zu sehen war ein Erlebnis der besonderen Art. Dieses große Wesen legte eine Gewandtheit an den Tag, die Sirius Black nie geglaubt hätte, aber allein hätte er nicht die Kraft gehabt, den erschöpften Snape den ganzen Weg zu tragen, so musste Firenze helfen. Innerlich war er froh, dass Snape nur schlichtweg müde war und nicht verletzt. Eine Verletzung hätte das ganze noch erschwert, wobei Firenze versicherte, sie seien schon einmal damit zurecht gekommen, also würde es auch in Zukunft kein Problem sein. 

"Lange ist es her Professor, dass ich Sie tragen mußte und Sie dabei bei Bewusstsein waren", lächelte der Zentaure. 

Sirius, der neben ihnen ging, warf einen Blick auf den Todesser, der in seinen dunklen Roben eher verloren als bedrohlich aussah. Die Augenlieder flatterten als Snape sich zwang den Zentauren anzusehen, ganz leise sagte er: "Lange ist es her und auch selten." 

An Dumbledores Bürotreppe mußte Sirius übernehmen, denn hier wurde es sehr eng und der Zentaure hatte genug damit zu tun, selber die Treppe zu erklimmen. Firenze bestand darauf ihnen zu folgen. Für Sirius war es schon eine Überraschung gewesen, dass sie keiner entdeckt hatte. Firenze war einfach verboten groß im Schloß. 

Die Hufe klapperten leise hinter Sirius, der mehr damit beschäftig war Snape nicht fallen zu lassen, als sich einmal umzusehen, um zu beobachten wie Firenze dieses kleine Wunder, ihnen zu folgen, vollbrachte. Gerade als Black überlegte wie er die Tür öffnen sollte, riß der Direktor diese auf. Hektisch sah er sich um, "Ich habe....", kurz stockte er, "Firenze! Dann haben mich meine Ohren doch nicht getäuscht." 

Während er auf die Seite trat um sie herein zu lassen, murmelte Firenze eine Begrüßung. 

Sirius wankte, Snape wurde zu schwer, und so elegant es ging kniete er in der Mitte des Raumes und ließ den Todesser vorsichtig auf den Boden gleiten. Doch ganz wollte er ihn doch nicht einfach so liegen lassen, sicher hielt er den erschöpften Mann in den Armen. Firenze bedeutete dem Direktor zu Sirius und Severus zu gehen. Der Zentaure selber blieb im Hintergrund und spielte den stillen Beobachter. Dumbledore ging zwischen Snape und Black in die Knie. Mit besorgtem Gesicht sah er auf seinen Spion herab. 

Black spürte durch Umhänge und Mäntel wie sich der Todesser tiefer in seine Arme fallen ließ. Es war genau diese Art der Anlehnung und Stütze, die Hagrid ihm in solchen Momenten immer gegeben hatte, Sirius hatte genug davon in den Aufzeichnungen gelesen. Er ließ ihn nicht los und erst recht nicht fallen, das hatte er gelernt. 

Ohne Aufforderung begann Snape leise zu sprechen, manchmal wurde seine Stimme leiser, wenn er drohte wegzudriften, das Bewußtsein zu verlieren, dann nahm Albus seine Hand und hinderte ihn daran einzuschlafen. Black wunderte sich über dieses Verhalten, nahm es jedoch still hin. Es ging um zu viele interessante Informationen und das erste Mal spürte er auch, dass es hier um Menschenleben ging. Normale Menschen, das wußte er, konnten nicht so erzählen, so Bericht erstatten, so viel riskieren zu erzählen. 

"Er wird ungeduldig und meine Informationen nützen ihm nicht mehr viel", raunte Snape und Black musste schon sehr die Ohren spitzen um etwas zu verstehen. 

"Wird er noch vor den Feiertagen zuschlagen? Wird er dich in dieser Zeit rufen?" fragte Dumbledore ruhig aber bestimmt. 

"Nein Herr. Er weiß, dass es für mich zu auffällig wäre wenn ich bei den Feiertagen fehlen würde. Gerade beim gemeinsamen Essen würde es zu stark auffallen." 

Sirius zuckte zusammen, er hatte immer gedacht, dieses gemeinsame Festmahl, von dem Harry erzählt hatte, dass sie immer an Weihnachten hatten, sei eine irrwitzige Idee von Dumbledore. Dass es nun ein berechnendes Ritual war, das Dumbledore eingeführt hatte in weiser Vorrausicht, brachte ihn ins Grübeln. Denn zu seiner Schulzeit gab es zwar über Weihnachten ein besonderes Essen, aber meist hatte man es in den Gemeinschaftsräumen der Häuser zu sich genommen. Nicht in der Großen Halle mit den zurückgebliebenen Lehrern. Diese sahen manchmal kurz vorbei oder waren bei Spaziergängen zu sehen, damals. Aber Snape ließ Sirius keine Zeit in alten Erinnerungen zu schwelgen, er war wieder dabei das Bewußtsein zu verlieren. Dumbledore ließ ihn in Ruhe, sachte legte er die Hand auf Snapes Brust. Sie hatten genug gehört. Albus ließ sich nach hinten fallen und saß nun nachdenklich auf dem Boden. 

"Was denken Sie?" fragte Sirius und spürte wie Snape in seinen Armen wieder sehr schwer wurde. 

Dumbledore vergrub kurz sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, ein Zeichen von Schwäche? Dann seufzte er und sah Black an. "Ich bin nicht ganz sicher. Ich persönlich befürchte, dass wir nur mitten im großen Atemholen sind." 

Besorgt sah Sirius auf seinen Schützling, Snape wirkte sehr eingefallen und schwach, die Augen lagen tief in ihren Höhlen und der Atem kam zitternd, unregelmäßig. 

"Warum tut Voldemort so etwas seinen Anhängern an? Er verheizt sie ja förmlich", grummelte Black. 

Dumbledore schnaubte verächtlich. "So weit ich feststellen konnte, tut er dies nicht allen an. Er hat Snape gebrochen, in seine Einzelteile zerlegt und nach seinem Willen wieder zusammen gesetzt. Dies alles hier, sein Verhalten seine Weltanschauung, ist von Voldemort geprägt. Es ist so tief in ihm verankert... ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass es so lange überdauern kann. Mittlerweile glaube ich auch nicht mehr, dass es jemals aus seinem Leben verschwindet. Ich kann ihm sein Leben nur erleichtern und versuchen, ihn nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Andere, wie Lucius Malfoy zum Beispiel, sind immer noch sehr sicher, ergeben ja, aber sehr selbstsicher und selbstherrlich in einer Art und Weise." 

"Was hat Snape denn gemacht, dass Voldemort sich gezwungen sah das aus ihm zu machen?" fragte Sirius und verlagerte dabei leicht das Gewicht von Severus in seinen Armen. 

"Ich kann nur raten, aber genau wissen tue ich es nicht. Aber irgendwie war es auch ein Zeichen, dass er zu wertvoll war, um für den Dunklen Lord verloren zu gehen. Oder es war eine Art von Exempel, frei nach dem Motto: 'Wenn du das nicht tust kannst du so enden.' Selbst innerhalb der Todesser galt er als eine Art unterwürfiger Sklave Voldemorts, ohne Wert oder dass man Rechenschaft ablegen musste, wenn er verschwand. Wenn er wieder auftauchte oder überlebte, schön und gut. Wenn nicht, auch nicht schlimm!" Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern. 

Black hatte ähnliches in den Rollen von Hagrid gelesen, es aber zu hören war ein großer Unterschied, als es zu lesen. 

"Zum Glück muss er morgen nur eine Stunde unterrichten und dann sind Ferien." Albus wirkte erleichtert. 

Nach einer kurzen Verschnaufpause stand Dumbledore auf. "Ich hole Pomfrey. Wollen Sie noch etwas hier bleiben Firenze?" 

Sirius wandte überrascht den Kopf, den Zentauren hatte er komplett vergessen. 

"Ich würde gerne etwas länger bleiben", sagte Firenze und die unglaublich blauen Augen ruhten auf Dumbledore. 

Der Direktor nickte und verschwand leise durch die Tür. Der Boden bebte leicht als Firenze näher kam. Black verdrehte den Kopf und sah zu dem mystischen Geschöpf hoch. 

"Wir sollten ihn auf das Bett legen", meinte Firenze vorsichtig. 

"Wo ist hier das Bett?" Sirius sah sich suchend um. 

Der Zentaure ging um den Schreibtisch herum und zog den dahinter sichtbaren Vorhang auf die Seite, eine Art kleines Schlafzimmer kam zum Vorschein. 

Der Animagus schüttelte den Kopf. "Firenze, Sie überraschen mich immer wieder." 

Der Zentaure lächelte wissend. Mit Mühe trug Sirius den bewußtlosen Snape zu dem Bett, etwas ungelenkt ließ er ihn darauf gleiten. Mit einem Ächzen richtete sich Black auf. 

"Jetzt müssen wir nur noch auf Pomfey warten", murmelte Sirius und zog den langen Wintermantel aus. Firenze bückte sich und versuchte Snape den langen Todesserumhang auszuziehen, etwas zurückhaltend half ihm Black dabei. Gerade zog Firenze Snape die Schuhe aus als sich die Tür wieder öffnete und Dumbledore mit Pomfrey kam. Verblüfft blieb die Heilerin in der Tür stehen als sie Firenze sah, dann wanderte ihr Blick zu Black und zurück zum Zentauren. 

"Heilerin Pomfrey ich grüße Sie." Firenze neigte sein Haupt. 

"Firenze, was für eine Überraschung", brachte die Heilerin über die Lippen. Schnell hatte sie sich wieder gefasst. "Ist er stark verletzt?" 

Hier fühlte sich Black sicher. "Nein, er ist nur erschöpft." 

Die Heilerin nickte und durchquerte dabei energisch den Raum. Firenze ging geschickt auf die Seite und ließ Pomfrey an Snape heran. Black wich auch etwas zurück. Die Heilerin holte eine Reihe von seltsam aussehenden Instrumenten heraus und begann mit ihrer Untersuchung. Während der Untersuchung kam es bei Snape einmal zu einem zitternden und unkontrollierten Atemholen. Pomfrey zog schnell ihren Zauberstab und murmelte einige Worte, dabei ließ sie den Stab über Snape kreisen. Der Atem wurde ruhiger und kontrollierter. Sie mixte noch einige Tränke und stellte eine Reihe von kleinen Fläschchen auf dem Nachttisch ab. 

Die ganze Zeit herrschte eine ruhige Atmosphäre. Ob es an dem sicheren Auftreten von Pomfrey lag oder der standhaften Präsenz des Zentauren? Die Heilerin richtete sich nach einer Weile auf und sah skeptisch auf den Todesser herunter. 

"Er sollte die Nacht über hier bleiben. Ihn noch mal bewegen wäre nicht gut. So kann er in Ruhe weiterschlafen, wenn er Morgen noch eine Schulstunde durchhalten soll." Sie begann ihre Tasche zu packen. 

"Danke Poppy." Dumbledore sah dankbar zur Heilerin. 

Diese lachte plötzlich leise auf, was ihr die Blicke aller Wesen die bei Bewusstsein waren einhandelte. 

"Ach das alles hier, das ist wie in alten Zeiten", lachte sie. "Es tut so gut." 

Immer noch mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht verließ sie das Büro. Dumbledore zog ein langes Nachhemd aus einer Truhe und Sirius stellte plötzlich fest, dass fast kein Holz mehr im Kamin lag. Er war schwer beschäftigt das Feuer am anderen Ende des Raumes im Kamin nicht ausgehen zu lassen. Sehr sorgfältig schichtete er das neue Holz hinein. Firenze blieb einfach dort stehen wo er war und beschränkte sich auf das stille Beobachten. Als Dumbledore neben Sirius auftauchte und einige Kleidungsstücke zum Trocknen über einen Stuhl nahe dem Kamin legte, stellte der Animagus fest, dass ihm das Feuer kräftig genug brannte. Ein Blick über die Schulter zeigte, dass Snape sicher und warm zugedeckt im Bett lag. Dumbledore ließ sich müde in einen nahen Sessel fallen. Der alte Mann wirkte plötzlich so müde und erschöpft wie Snape. Firenze trat aus dem kleinen Schlafzimmer und ließ sich auf dem großen Teppich vor den Kamin nieder. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer ließ sich der Zentaure auf die Seite fallen und Black merkte, dass sich hier alle irgendwie für die Nachtruhe vorbereiteten. Es war, als ob ein unsichtbarer Befehl erklungen war. Dumbledores Kopf sackte auf die Brust und wenige Sekunden später war er eingeschlafen. 

Etwas hilflos sah Black sich um; gehen wollte er nicht, wo konnte er sich hinlegen? Auf dem einzigen großen Teppich vor dem Kamin lag der Zentaure, auf dem einem Sessel saß Dumbledore, den anderen belegten Snapes nasse Kleidung. Er warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick auf das Sofa, dann sah er wieder in Richtung Bett. Irgendwie lag der Todesser recht einsam da in dem kleinen Schlafzimmer von Dumbledore. Innerlich wußte er plötzlich, da war der Platz von Hagrid gewesen, in Snapes Nähe. Black seufzte, doch bevor er Hagrids Platz einnehmen konnte, gab es hier noch einiges zu erledigen. Zuerst griff er nach einem Schemel, hob die Füße von Dumbledore hoch und breitete eine Decke über dem alten Mann aus. Auch dem Zentauren gab er eine Decke, dieser zog die Beine an und brummte zufrieden. Selbst bewaffnet mit einer karierten dicken Decke durchschritt er den Raum Richtung Bett. 

Eine Weile stand er am Bettrand und sah auf Snape. 

"Weißt du überhaupt was du und Hagrid mir angetan haben?" flüstere er kaum hörbar. "Es war leichter dich zu hassen, als auf dich aufzupassen." 

Er holte tief Luft und sah nach oben. "Oh James, sei froh, dass du das hier nicht mehr siehst. Harry und Remus seit dankbar, dass ihr das hier alles nicht wisst. Manchmal kann Unwissenheit wirklich ein Segen sein." 

Kopfschüttelnd legte er sich auf den Teppich vor den Bett und wickelte sich in die Decke ein. In Askaban hatte er oft nur auf dem blanken Boden geschlafen, ohne Decke oder etwas Stroh, man hatte damals gehofft, ihn durch dieses "Vergessen" schneller zu brechen und sterben zu lassen. Im Sommer war es halbwegs erträglich gewesen, im Winter wäre er sogar einmal beinahe erfroren. Hier aber war ein dicker Teppich, relativ warm, und das Wichtigste, dies hier war nicht Askaban. Mit diesem tröstlichen Gedankengang war er einige Zeit später eingeschlafen. 

Anmerkung der Autorin:   
Danke für die Gedult. Hier ein neues Kapitel, diesmal ein etwas längeres. :-)   



	29. Kapitel 28 Feststellungen

Kapitel 28 Feststellungen 

_Das Große geschieht so schlicht wie das Rieseln des Wassers, das Fließen der Luft, das Wachsen des Getreides._

_Adalbert Stifter_   
  


Er wachte urplötzlich auf, wobei die Stille und die Schwärze, die ihn gnädigerweise umgeben hatte, sehr angenehm war. Die Schwärze war nicht lange geblieben und als der Schleier der Erschöpfung wieder dem Grau eines Traumes wich wachte er auf. Aufrecht saß er im Bett und sah sich um. Eine Weile war er ohne Orientierung, blinzelnd sah er sich in dem schwachen Licht um. Dann erkannte er vertraute Formen, ja sogar den Geruch wieder, er war im Büro seines Herrn. Severus Snape sah an sich herunter und strich über das weiche große Bett. Wie war er hier her gekommen? 

Langsam kam die Erinnerung zurück, Firenze hatte ihn ins Schloß getragen und dann schließlich Black. Sein Blick wanderte durch den Raum, sein Herr saß ruhig und tief schlafend in einem Sessel, und vor dem Kamin groß und unübersehbar hatte es sich der Zentaur bequem gemacht. Snapes nun wachen Augen suchten den Raum weiter ab, einer fehlte: Black. 

Fast aus Gewohnheit sah er die gegenüberliegende Wand an. An dieser hatte sich Hagrid meist angelehnt und geschlafen, wenn er über ihn gewacht hatte. Etwas betrübt schüttelte er den Kopf, es war töricht zu denken, der Halbriese sei dort. Hagrid war tot. Was jedoch nichts an der Tatsache änderte, dass Black nicht zu sehen war. Vielleicht hatte Black das Büro von Dumbledore verlassen und war in seine eigenen Räume zurückgekehrt. Es würde Black ähnlich sehen, so ganz war er mit seiner Aufgabe noch nicht verwachsen. Gerade wollte Snape sich wieder zurückfallen lassen, als etwas neben dem Bett schnaufte und grummelte. Vorsichtig beugte sich Snape vor, was sofort mit einem Schwindelanfall belohnt wurde, kurz schloß er die Augen und verbannte ihn aus seinem Kopf. Er wollte sehen wer da war! 

Als er die Augen öffnete sah er Black auf dem Boden neben dem Bett liegen. Warum bei Merlin lag er auf dem Boden? Es gab doch noch genug Stühle, und das Sofa war sogar noch frei! Black schien es nicht ganz so gut zu gehen, er grummelte wieder im Schlaf und bewegte sich unruhig. Snape spitzte die Ohren und versuchte herauszufinden, was Black da murmelte. Es war irgendetwas wie "kalt" oder "ich muss hier raus". Snape schloß daraus, dass der Animagus von Askaban träumte. Anscheinend war es ihm nicht vergönnt aus dem Traum zu erwachen, denn sein Murmeln wurde immer verängstigter. 

Gerade als er die Hand ausstrecken wollte um Black zu wecken, bevor er mit seinem Gemurmel seinen Herrn aufschreckte, schnellte der ehemalige Gefangene von Askaban aus seinem Traum hoch. Geschickt wich Snape aus, sonst wären sie sehr unsanft mit den Köpfen zusammen gestoßen. Black keuchte und sah sich gehetzt um. 

'Auch er hat manchmal Probleme herauszufinden wo er ist', dachte Snape interessiert. 

Black saß auf dem Boden und schließlich vergrub er sein Gesicht in beide Hände. Severus ließ sich wieder zurückgleiten und so waren sein Kopf und der von Black auf einer Höhe. Das Geräusch ließ Sirius die Hände vom Gesicht nehmen und er wandte den Kopf Richtung Bett. 

Der Todesser beobachtete wie Sirius ihn kurz ansah, dann vergrub er wieder das Gesicht in beide Hände und schüttelte den Kopf. 

"Alpträume?" flüstere Severus. 

Sirius nickte. 

"Askaban?" fragte Snape leise nach. 

Wieder ein Nicken. 

"Ich verstehe." Mehr sagte der Todesser dazu nicht. 

Sirius Black nahm die Hände wieder vom Gesicht wobei das Gehetzte und Verängstigte noch nicht ganz aus seinen Augen verschwunden war. 

"Eigentlich sollte das hier jemand machen, der etwas stabiler unterwegs ist und nicht ich." Sirius versuchte seine Stimme sarkastisch klingen zu lassen, was nicht ganz gelang. 

Snape dachte kurz nach und er erwiderte: "Eigentlich sollte hier kein Todesser liegen, erst recht nicht einer, der an dieser Schule unterrichtet." 

Severus sah, dass Black darüber nachdachte und schließlich lächelte er schwach. "Hm, da ist etwas Wahres dran. Also Snape, nach dem du wach bist... Pomfrey meinte, du solltest versuchen hiervon etwas zu dir zu nehmen." 

Dabei machte er eine Handbewegung zum Nachttisch hin. Snape drehte leicht den Kopf, und allein schon die Farbe von bestimmten Mitteln sagte ihm um was es sich handelte. 

Sirius stand leise auf und begann die verschiedenen Flaschen abzuwiegen. Er besah die Farbe und roch daran, dabei rief er im Geiste alle Medikamente ab, die er von Hagrid wußte. Er entschied sich zuerst für einen Trank zur Stärkung des Herzens, mit größter Umsicht mischte er ihn in einem filigranen Kristallkelch zusammen. Mit dem Kelch in der Hand sah er etwas hilflos zu Snape herab. Der Todesser gab ihm Zeit, Hagrid hatte auch etwas Zeit gebraucht. Dann gab sich Black einen Ruck und er ließ sich am Bettrand nieder. Mit größter Vorsicht beugte sich Black vor und griff mit der freien Hand hinter den Kopf von Snape und hob ihn vorsichtig an. Sachte hob Sirius den Kelch an seine Lippen. Die bittere Medizin ran seine Kehle herunter. Schwer schluckte Snape, wie viel Medizin hatte er schon in seinem Leben getrunken? Angewidert verzog er das Gesicht. Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie sich sein Herzschlag beruhigte und fester wurde. 

So ging es noch zwei weitere Kelche, bis Snape den Kopf schüttelte, mehr wollte und konnte er nicht mehr zu sich nehmen. Sirius ging diesem Wunsch wortlos nach und stellte die Karaffe zurück. 

Es wurde still zwischen ihnen, Snape atmete ruhiger und Sirius saß einfach nur am Bettrand und beobachtete ihn. 

Firenze, welcher immer noch vor dem Kamin lag, grummelte und ein Vorderhuf zuckte. 

Snape brannte etwas auf der Seele. Hagrid hatte ihm beigebracht, auch einmal seine Wünsche zu äußern, seine Fragen zu stellen und nicht immer zu schweigen. Dieses Geschenk von Hagrid wollte er anwenden, wollte fragen, doch der Schrecken der letzten Tage, Voldemort, umklammerte noch seinen Geist, seine Knochen. 

Sirius seufzte und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. "Bis zum Morgen sind noch ein paar Stunden. Wir sollten versuchen, noch etwas zu schlafen." 

Elegant glitt er vom Bettrand und saß wenig später wieder auf dem Boden vor dem Bett. Leise und sorgfältig begann er seine Decke zu ordnen und sich auf ein paar weitere Stunden Schlaf vorzubereiten. 

Gerade als Sirius sich zurecht legte, flüsterte Snape: "Ich bin auch einmal da gelegen." 

"Wie kam es dazu?" fragte Sirius leise vom Boden aus. 

"Es war die erste Nacht wo ich zurück zu meinen Herrn kam, um Nachrichten zu bringen", raunte Severus. 

"Warum hast du dich hier hingelegt nicht auf den Sessel oder das Sofa?" flüsterte Sirius und es raschelte leise als er sich umdrehte. 

"Warum liegen Sie da, Black?" Severus wußte zwar, dass es unhöflich war eine Frage mit einer Gegenfrage zu beantworten, doch glaubte er so Sirius selbst auf die Antwort kommen zu lassen. 

Sirius Black ließ sich mit der Antwort Zeit, Snape befürchtete, dass er eingeschlafen war, doch der Atem kam dazu noch zu schnell von Black. Andere hätten jetzt nachgefragt, ihn zu einer Antwort gezwungen, doch Geduld war eine der Eigenschaften, die bei Voldemort ein längeres und schmerzfreieres Leben ermöglichten, und Snape hatte es zur Perfektion gebracht. Was Voldemort jedoch nicht davon abhielt, ihm bei jeder Gelegenheit zu zeigen wo er stand. 

Nach Minuten kam endlich eine Antwort, ganz leise aber auch sehr schnell, fast so als befürchtete Black, Severus würde ihn auslachen. "Es fühlte sich richtig an." 

Snape nickte in Gedanken, das war es. 

Der Atem von Sirius kam nun länger und tiefer, er war eingeschlafen. Vielleicht würde er jetzt in Ruhe schlafen können. 

Am nächten Morgen erwachte Sirius und in diesen wenigen Stunden hatten ihn keine Alpträume heimgesucht. Snape hatte richtig geraten, er hatte von Askaban geträumt. In seinen Träumen saß er wieder in dieser kleinen Zelle, verbittert und unglücklich, wissend, dass durch seinen Fehler sein bester Freund und dessen Frau umgebracht worden waren. In der Nacht kam die Trauer wieder und die Verzweiflung. Black richtete sich auf, Firenze saß auf dem Boden, ein Buch in den Händen, Dumbledore war verschwunden, zweifelsfrei war er im Schloß unterwegs, und Snape? Noch etwas benommen schwenkte er den Kopf Richtung Bett, es war leer! 

Verblüfft starrte Black darauf. 

"Er ist schon seit zwei Stunden weg. Sie haben so gut geschlafen, dass wir beschlossen, Sie nicht zu wecken." Firenze legte das Buch weg und mit einem Ächzen stand er auf. Der Boden bebte leicht, als das magische Wesen auf ihn zu trat. 

"Außerdem hat sein Unterricht vor einigen Minuten begonnen. Nur eine Stunde zum Glück. Heute Nachmittag reisen die Schüler ab, wegen der Ferien." Während Firenze auf ihn zutrat stand Black auf. 

"Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Black. 

"Er wird die Stunde unterrichten und keiner wird bemerken, dass er erschöpft war oder noch ist." Firenze kam nun zum Stehen und sah ihn aus seinen unergründlichen Augen an. 

Black griff in seine Hosentasche und holte ein Lederband hervor, mit dem er immer versuchte seine Haare zu bändigen. Während er seine Haare zusammenband, sah Black aus einem nahen Fenster. 

Schüler gingen lachend über das Gelände, sie freuten sich wahrscheinlich auf die Ferien. Einige warfen mit Schneebällen oder schmolzen sich den Weg zum Schloß frei. Es war ein friedliches Bild, wie es in einer Schule sein sollte. Doch Black wurde es schwer ums Herz, Dumbledore hatte Recht, es war nur wie ein langes Luft holen. Voldemort würde über die Ferien eine beängstigende Ruhe verbreiten und sie dann mit dieser Ruhe beinahe in den Wahnsinn treiben. 

Die Schüler waren am Schloß angelangt und fast glaubte Black ihre lachenden Stimmen zu hören. Seine Augen wurden feucht als er daran dachte, wer wohl dieses Jahr überleben würde und wer nicht, er wollte nicht noch mehr Freunde und Bekannte verlieren. Nicht wieder aufwachen müssen und erkennen, dass vertraute Gesichter fehlten. Selten in seinem Leben traf in diese Erkenntnis so wie in diesem Augenblick, er suchte den Blick von Firenze. 

Der Zentaur sagte nichts, sondern sah gleichfalls aus dem Fenster. Dachte Firenze so wie er? Konnte er es überhaupt? Firenze hatte auch Familie verloren, sein Junges, rief sich Sirius zurück ins Gedächtnis. Half er vielleicht deswegen? Firenze seufzte und sein langer weißer Schweif schlug um ihn. "Seien Sie nicht traurig Black, morgen ist Weihnachten und wir sollten uns darauf freuen. Wozu traurig sein über etwas, was noch nicht eingetreten ist? Das ist doch genau das, was der Dunkle Lord will, uns in unseren Gedanken schocken, festfrieren lassen." 

"Sie haben recht Firenze, es war töricht von mir so zu denken", sagte Black. 

"Nein, nicht töricht, nur menschlich." Und Sirius glaubte fast so etwas wie ein Lächeln hören zu können. 


	30. Kapitel 29 Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Kapitel 29 Die Ruhe vor dem Sturm

__

Verkünden Sie ab und zu Frieden.

Das verwirrt Ihre Feinde bis zum Äußersten.

Aus Star Trek

Weihnachten wurde so wie es irgendwie alle erwartet hatten. Sirius hatte über Fernbestellung Geschenke für Harry und seine Freunde gekauft. Dumbledore hatte zur Feier des Tages beschlossen, dass Sirius am gemeinsamen Weihnachtsessen teilnehmen durfte und Snape schaffte es, nicht vom Stuhl zu kippen. Er saß bleich und griesgrämig - wie bei jedem Weihnachtsessen, wie Harry seinem Paten versicherte - am Tisch und hielt sich zurück. Sirius, auf dessen Kopf ein etwas zerknautschter Spitzhut saß, warf ab und zu verstohlen einen Blick auf Snape. Warum hatten James und er eigentlich ihn für ihre Angriffe ausgesucht? Dass Snape aus einer altehrwürdigen Familie stammte, die schon immer für ihre Ahnen und ihren Hang zur dunklen Magie bekannt war, war es irgendwie nicht gewesen. Wenn Sirius jetzt im Nachhinein darüber nachdachte, wußte er gar nicht mehr so recht wie alles angefangen hatte. Es war mehr ein Gefühl gewesen, das ihm James vermittelt hatte. Oder war es doch eher, dass er wir ein Spiegel war? Er, ein Black, selber aus einem vornehmen Hause stammend, hätte genau so wie Snape enden können. Doch Sirius hatte James gehabt und Snape irgendwie keinen. Ok, da war Malfoy aber es war nie eine Freundschaft gewesen wie Sirius sie hatte mit James, Remus und Peter.

Das Weihnachtsessen ging ruhig vonstatten und spät am Abend tröpfelten sie einzeln aus der Halle, vollgestopft mit Pudding und Weihnachtspastete.

Um keinen Verdacht aufkommen zu lassen, ging Sirius mit Harry nach draußen und begleitete sein Patenkind bis zur Fetten Dame. Als das Gemälde hinter Harry zuschlug, nahm sich Sirius den Ratschlag von Firenze zu Herzen. Wozu JETZT Sorgen machen? Überhaupt wollte er noch kurz an den Waldrand und Firenze etwas Obst bringen, was er aus dem großen Obstkorb stibitzt hatte. Der Zentaur hatte sich am Abend vor Weihnachten aus dem Schloß geschlichen. Ebenso leise und geschickt wie er gekommen war.

In den Ferien sah und hörte man nichts von Snape, dafür hörte und sah man umso mehr von Harry, seinen Freunden und Sirius. Sie trollten über das Schulgelände lieferten sich heftige Schneeballschlachten und einmal schlitterten sie über den zugefrorenen See. Sie lachten und scherzten, halfen jedoch einander wenn es nötig war. Sirius war mehr als einmal froh darüber, dass Hermine seine nasse und kalte Kleidung mit heißer Luft aus ihrem Zauberstab trocknete und, Harry rettete Ron, der mit einem Fuß im Uferbereich eingebrochen war. Als Sirius am letzten Ferienabend sein Patenkind früher in den Gemeinschaftsraum schickte, bemerkte er, dass er mehrere Tage hintereinander nichts von Snape gesehen oder gehört hatte. Irritiert blieb Black im Gang stehen, er hatte auch nicht an Snape gedacht, wenn er ehrlich war. Zerknirscht suchte er Snapes Wohnung im Erdgeschoß auf. Sachte klopfte er an und wartete. Niemand antwortete. Sirius Black versuchte es zwei-dreimal und langsam machte sich ein unruhiges Gefühl in seiner Magengegend breit. Hatte Voldemort ihn doch gerufen?

Hatte Dumbledore sich geirrt?

Jetzt verfluchte sich Black, dass er nicht mehr darauf geachtet hatte und er sah sich etwas verzweifelt um. Dumbledore, er mußte zu Dumbledore. Wie von Furien gehetzt rannte Black zu dem Büro des Direktors. Schon einige Meter vor dem Wasserspeier rief er ihm das Passwort zu. Das steinerne Wesen wirkte zwar irritiert, öffnete aber gehorsam den Durchgang zum Büro des Direktors. Außer Atem hetzte Black die Treppen hoch und öffnete die Tür ohne Umschweife.

Snape hörte wie hinter ihm die Tür aufknallte, drehte sich jedoch nicht um. Er hatte schon die Schritte auf der Treppe gehört und erkannt um wem es sich handelte. Er stand ruhig im Raum und wartete ab. Black stand keuchend in der Tür und dem Gesichtsausdruck seines Herrn nach, machte der Patenonkel von Harry Potter gerade ein recht dümmliches Gesicht.

"Ich ....", Sirius schloß nun behutsam die Tür, "ich ... Aber er ist ja da."

"Ja, er ist da Sirius. Keine Sorge. Wir haben uns nur gerade unterhalten", sagte Dumbledore und lächelte Sirius an.

Jetzt kam Black in Snapes Sichtfeld und er sah wirkliche Sorge in Blacks Gesicht. Irgendwo tief in ihm tat es ihm gut zu sehen, dass sich noch andere um ihn sorgten. Black war bestimmt nicht Hagrid, allein schon der Gestalt nach war er es nicht, aber er gab sich Mühe.

Immer noch heftig atmend ließ sich Sirius in einen nahen Sessel fallen, der Brustkorb hob und senkte sich schnell unter dem grauen Hemd, das er trug. Schließlich fixierte er Snape mit festem Blick. "Mach das nie wieder! Ich habe mich zu Tode erschreckt!"

Snape lächelte sein dünnes Lächeln und verbeugte sich schnippisch vor Black. "Ich werde mir Mühe geben."

Sein Herr beobachtete dieses kleine Theater mit seinen gütigen Augen und einem wohlwollenden Lächeln auf den Lippen.

"Etwas Tee?" fragte Albus schließlich und ließ eine Teetasse zu Black hinüber schweben.

Dieser betrachtete die Tasse vor sich in der Luft skeptisch.

"Auf den Schreck", ergänzte Dumbledore.

Sachte nahm Black die Tasse aus der Luft und sah Severus an. Der Todesser hatte auch eine Tasse Tee in der Hand. Er hatte gerade mit seinem Herrn über Voldemort gesprochen und gemeinsam hatten sie überlegt, wann Voldemort zuschlagen würde. Beide waren selbst nach der dritten Tasse Tee auf kein vernünftiges Ergebnis gekommen.

Die Tasse in der ausgemergelten Hand des ehemaligen Gefangenen von Askaban zitterte leicht. Innerlich frage sich Snape ob es wirklich so lange dauerte, vom Schrecken Askaban geheilt zu werden. Selbst nach Jahren der Freiheit, in der er zugegebenermaßen auf der Flucht war, wirkte Sirius Black auf ihn nicht gerade kräftig oder gestärkt. Black trank vorsichtig einen Schluck Tee.

Snape sah auf seine eigene Tasse, konnte er von sich behaupten, dass ihm die Jahre Ruhe vor Voldemort gestärkt und ruhiger haben werden lassen?

Kleine Kondenswölkchen stiegen von der heißen Flüssigkeit auf und hinterließen kleine Kunstwerke in der Luft.

Nein, wohl kaum, so hatte auch Sirius Black das Recht, immer noch den Schrecken Askaban in sich zu tragen.

"Wir haben gerade darüber gesprochen wie lange uns wohl Voldemort die Ruhe lässt. Snape und ich sind auf kein Ergebnis gekommen", sagte Dumbledore in einem Ton, als ob er gerade über das Wetter redete.

Sirius stierte in seine Tasse, seine Augen wurden leer, schließlich sagte er langsam: "Ich habe auch darüber nachgedacht und bin auch auf kein Ergebnis gekommen. Ich weiß nur, wenn es so weit ist, dann wird es schnell geschehen und wie ein Paukenschlag. Und er", Black wies auf Snape, "wird höchstwahrscheinlich dann nicht mehr hier in der Schule zu finden sein oder kann uns dann Informationen schicken."

Snape nickte kurz, es stimmte was der Animagus sagte und er fürchtete sich vor diesen Stunden.

Sirius stellte etwas heftiger als gewollt die Tasse auf den kleinen Beistelltisch ab, der Henkel brach ab.

"Ich hasse das Warten auf der einen Seite und fürchte mich davor wenn es los geht." Wütend stand er auf und begann vor Snape und Dumbledore auf- und abzulaufen. "Ich habe immer noch keinen Zauberstab. Und NEIN, Dumbledore auch insgeheim will ich keinen. Das wäre genau das worauf das Ministerium wartet. Aber wenn es so weit ist, wenn das Schweigen, die Ruhe gebrochen wird..."

Sirius blieb stehen und starrte den Phönix hinter dem Direktor an. "...bin ich mittel- und hilflos. Ich bin dann keine große Hilfe."

Es herrschte eine Weile Ruhe im Raum und nur das leise Gurren von Fawkes war zu hören.

Snape fuhr mit einem Finger den Rand der Tasse nach und sprach leise. "Hagrid hatte auch offiziell keinen Zauberstab und vollbrachte vieles."

Jetzt sah er Sirius Black offen an. "Ich fürchte nichts, auch wenn Sie keinen Zauberstab haben, Sirius Black. Wie gesagt, Hagrid rettete mir mehr als einmal das Leben, auch ohne große Magie. Sie können das auch!"

Sirius warf die Hände in die Höhe und seufzte. "Ihr Wort in Merlins Ohr."

"Merlin wird Sie schon erhören", setzte Snape nach und dieser kleine Ausbruch Sarkasmus brachte Sirius zum Lachen. Es war, als ob die ganze Spannung und Sorge, die im Raum stand, mit diesem einen Satz verflog. Selbst Dumbledore wirkte vergnügt.

Verblüfft und erleichtert sah Severus den Paten von Harry Potter an, der nun da stand und lachte. Wie lange war es her gewesen, dass er jemanden zum Lachen gebracht hat?

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und prustete. "Also so schlimm scheint es ja nicht um uns zu stehen. Danke Snape, und ich befürchtete schon, so etwas wie Normalität würde sich zwischen uns einspielen."

Dumbledore grinste. "Als normal kann man das hier wohl nicht bezeichnen."

Sirius nickte und wischte sich dabei die Lachtränen aus den Augen. "Wohl kaum."

Und das lange Warten begann.

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Und wieder mal ein neues Kapitel. Ich weiß nicht ob ich bis zum neuen Film noch ein Kapitel schaffe, kann sein... kann aber auch nicht sein. Hier gilt einfach wieder, ich bitte um Geduld.

Und DANKE für die Reviews und das ihr dabei bleibt.

W´erinaya


	31. Kapitel 30 Die Nacht

Kapitel 30 Die Nacht 

_Nicht den Tode sollte man fürchten, sondern dass man niemals beginnen wird, zu leben._

_Marc Aurel_

Snape schlief, aber er schlief den leichten Schlaf eines wachsamen Todessers. Seit Voldemort begonnen hatte sie mit seiner trügerischen Ruhe weich zu bekommen, schlief er sehr leicht und schreckte bei jedem Geräusch auf. So hörte er die leisen Schritte schon lange und bevor sich der Angreifer seinem Bett völlig genähert hatte, lag sein Zauberstab schon in der Hand. Gewand und schnell wie eine Schlange rollte er vom Bett, bevor der Unbekannte ihn erreicht hatte, und blendete ihn mit einem leisen: "Lumos." 

"Ach verdammt Giftmischer mach das Licht aus!" fluchte eine wohlbekannte Stimme. 

"Lucius schon mal davon gehört anzuklopfen?" Severus ließ das Licht verschwinden. 

Im kurzen Lichtschein erkannte Snape noch weitere Gestalten, und alle in ihm sehr bekannten Roben und Umhängen. Es war kein ein-Elternteil-besucht-Lehrer-Termin, eher ein Todesser-überfallen-die-Schule. Ein kleiner Teil ganz tief in ihm zollte Sirius Black Tribut, es war so weit und Snape konnte keinen warnen. 

"Giftmischer es ist so weit! Die Zeit der Rache und des endgültigen Krieges ist da! Unser aller Meister hat es satt im Stillen zu agieren oder Geisteskranke in Krankenhäusern zu attackieren, es ist Zeit, dass er das bekommt was ihm zusteht!" Lucius Malfoy klang tatsächlich so als ob er es glaubte und im Hintergrund nickte die anderen Todesser. 

Snape ließ den Zauberstab sinken und nickte. 

Es war Zeit. 

Lucius schloß die Tür und ließ Severus so etwas Privatsphäre, um sich umzuziehen. Ein Zugeständnis das Snape überraschte, Lucius hatte selbst in den stillen Jahren in ihm nicht mehr als ein unterwürfiges Anhängsel von Voldemort gesehen. Das hatte sich nie geändert. Snape angelte nach seiner Todesserkleidung. Vielleicht war es auch nur das Besondere des Abends was Malfoy zu dieser für ihn großzügigen Tat bewog. Angezogen und innerlich bereit den letzten Schritt zu gehen, betrat er sein kleines Wohnzimmer. Diesmal hörte er keine abfälligen Bemerkungen über seine Behausung. Nein, eher wirkten die Todesser verwirrt und unsicher. Der grelle Wandteppich schien selbst in der Düsternis zu leuchten und der große weiche Teppich vor dem Kamin dämpfte ihre Schritte. Es war sein Zuhause und etwas wie Zorn regte sich in Snape, es war nicht recht, dass sie hier waren. Es war sein Heim, seine Zuflucht und diese Zauberer hatten es mit ihrem Besuch unsicher gemacht und irgendwie auch verseucht. Doch daran ließ sich nichts ändern, und der Zorn verging so schnell wie er gekommen war. Es war sein Schicksal und er hatte es schon vor langer Zeit angenommen. 

Malfoy legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Es ist Zeit, dass wir IHM den Jungen bringen und es wird eine Schmach für den alten Narren sein, wenn wir ihn direkt unter seiner übergroßen Nase wegschnappen." 

Snape nickte, er verstand und es schmerzte ihn so etwas über seinen gütigen Herrn zu hören. Aber er musste jetzt mitspielen so weit es ging und retten was zu retten war. 

Leise schlichen die Todesser durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Wie sie es in das Schloß geschafft hatten ohne dass Dumbledore davon wußte, Snape würde es nie erfahren. Snape flüsterte einer etwas verdatterten Fetten Dame das Passwort zu, sie sah jedoch trotz der Kleidung keine Gefahr, er war doch Lehrer! Er konnte doch nichts Schlechtes machen. Bereitwillig öffnete sie die Tür zum Gryffindor-Gemeinschaftsraum. Die anderen Todesser, die sich versteckt hatten, schlichen nun leise herein. 

Am liebsten würde Snape seinen Kopf gegen die nächstbeste Wand schmettern, wie sehr er sie alle verriet. Er verdiente es nicht mehr hier zu sein. Alles in ihm schrie auf, wollte sie warnen, doch da war auch etwas was ihn zurück hielt. Zielsicher führte er sie in den Schlafraum, ein Schlafzauber war schnell über die anderen Schüler gesprochen, sie würden von all dem nichts mitbekommen. 

Nur Harry Potter ließen sie aus, er schreckte hoch als sie sich um ihn scharrten und bevor er begriff, verstand, war er überwältigt. Geknebelt und gefesselt saß er wenig später mit sich und den Stricken kämpfend am Boden. Malfoy überprüfte mit einem hämischen Grinsen auf den Lippen die Fesseln, zu guter Letzt nahm er dem Jungen die Brille ab und verband ihm die Augen. 

Snape stand still und stumm daneben. 

"Was sollen wir mit denen machen", lachte ein Todesser leise und zielte spielerisch auf Ron Weasley, Harry Potters besten Freund. 

Malfoy dachte kurz nach. "Dafür gab es keine Order mach was du willst." 

Der angesprochene Todesser gluckste und zielte direkt auf Weasleys Brust. Harry Potter wand sich und gedämpfte Schreie klangen durch den Knebel. Severus sah wie der Junge in Panik geriet aus Sorge um seinen Freund. Snape erwachte aus seiner Starre. "Sei kein Narr. Es genügt wenn wir Dumbledore wegen Potter auf dem Hals haben. Wenn wir hier ein Massaker anrichten haben wir auch die einzelnen Väter und Mütter auf dem Hals. Molly Weasley mag eine Verräterin an Blut und Magierehre sein, sie ist aber bereit über Leichen zu gehen wenn es um ihre Kinder geht. Das gleiche gilt für den Vater. Ganz zu schweigen von den anderen." 

Er machte eine weitläufige Geste, sah aber bewußt nicht auf Neville. Für den Jungen würde keiner kämpfen und innerlich betete er, dass keiner auf den gleichen Gedanken kam. 

Der Todesser ließ zögernd den Zauberstab sinken, es gefiel im sichtlich NICHT, um seinen Spaß betrogen zu werden. Jedoch machten für alle Snapes Worte Sinn. Es genügte, Dumbledore auf den Hals zu haben. 

Malfoy nickte und so verließen sie leise den Raum, ohne Schaden angerichtet zu haben. Für Snape war das alles nur ein Alptraum, aus dem er nicht erwachen konnte. Er folgte den Todessern zu einem Kamin, der wohl manipuliert worden war. Das Feuer flackerte nicht grün, wie es normalerweise war wenn man das Flohnetzwerk benutzte, es hatte die Farbe von krankem Blau. Einer nach dem anderen verschwand ohne ein Wort zu sagen, so konnte er nicht einmal hinterlassen WOHIN sie verschwanden. Er ging vor Potter und Malfoy, der es sich nicht nehmen lassen wollte, den Jungen persönlich bei Voldemort abzuliefern. Die blauen Flammen schlugen über seinem Kopf zusammen und es war als ob er in eiskaltes Wasser getaucht wurde. 

Wenig später waren die blauen Flammen verschwunden und keiner bemerkte das Fehlen eines Schülers und eines Lehrers. 

Bis zum Morgen - und Sirius fiel aus dem Bett, als alle Schulglocken Alarm läuteten. In jeden erdenklichen Tönen schepperten sie durch die Gänge, Geister schwebten durch sein Zimmer, um Abkürzungen nehmen zu können. Normalerweise achteten sie die Privatsphäre der Lebenden, diesmal nahmen sie keine Rücksicht. Sirius rappelte sich vom Boden auf und zog schnell Hose und Hemd an. Schuhe und Socken ließ er einfach aus. Gerade wollte er die Gästewohnung verlassen als der Fast Kopflose Nick direkt auf ihn zu steuerte. Sirius duckte sich, er wollte bestimmt nicht jetzt von einem Geist voll gestreift werden. 

Nick kam vor ihm zum Stehen. "Sie sollen so schnell es geht in die Große Halle kommen. Es ist großer Zählappell", und verschwand wieder. 

Sirius ahnte was geschehen war und rannte los. Vorbei an verängstigten Schülern von Ravenclaw, die gerade aus ihren palastähnlichen Räumen getrieben wurden, an Geistern, die wie übergroße Schutzvögel über ihnen schwebten. Im Vorbeigehen sah er, dass einige immer noch ihre Schlafanzüge trugen, sie waren in Decken und Morgenmäntel gewickelt und sahen ängstlich drein. Eine kleine Erstklässlerin brach beinahe in hysterisches Gekreische aus als sie Black sah. Zu gern wäre er einige Momente verweilt und hätte sie beruhigt, doch dazu war einfach keine Zeit. Verdammt, Voldemort hatte ihnen einfach zu viel davon gegeben. Zuerst das ruhige Neujahrsfest, dann ließ er fast den Winter verstreichen und jetzt hatte er wohl zugeschlagen. Sirius Black war sich sicher, dass Voldemort hinter diesem Großappell steckte. 

In der Großen Halle herrschte schlichtweg Chaos. Lehrer versuchten ihre Schüler zu ordnen, zu zählen, Dumbledore stand in purpurnem Morgenmantel am Lehrertisch mit Alastor Moody und weiteren Auroren. Diese zuckten zusammen als sie Sirius sahen. Black steuerte direkt auf sie zu, ihm war egal was er für sie darstellte. Während er sich durch die schluchzenden und nervösen Schülermassen kämpfte, suchte er hektisch nach Harry. Wo war sein Patenkind? 

Neben Dumbledore angekommen stellte er sich auf die Zehnspitzen und spähte in die Halle. Er betete innerlich, hoffte auf das Beste doch.... 

"Er ist nicht da Sirius", raunte der alte Mann an seiner Seite. 

Black zuckte zusammen, als ob Albus ihn geschlagen hätte. 

"Er ist nicht mehr da", wiederholte der Direktor. 

Fast automatisch wanderte Sirius' Blick zu den Slytherinschülern, die zwar auch verschreckt aber relativ ruhig wirkten. 

"Snape ist auch nicht mehr da", flüsterte Albus nun und Black starrte ihn an. "Es ist so gekommen wie sie es gesagt haben." 

Sirius befürchtete den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, er stolperte rückwärts und rempelte gegen eine aufgelöste Sinistra. 

Voldemort hatte Harry! Und Snape war auch verschwunden. 

'Ich hasse es Recht zu haben', dachte Sirius und weiter kam er nicht als sich auch noch Sprout an seiner Schulter festhielt. Die rundliche Lehrerin für Kräuterkunde schien einem Ohnmachtsanfall nahe zu sein. Sirius hielt sie mit sicherem Griff fest und manövrierte sie zum nächstbesten Stuhl. Schülernamen wurden laut vorgelesen und ein leises "hier" oder "ja" war zu hören. Auroren stritten sich darüber wie es die Todesser geschafft hatten in das Schloß zu kommen, dazu noch während Dumbledore da gewesen war! Sirius tröstete die arme Sprout und lauschte dieser surrealen Geräuschkulisse. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt, Harry weg, Snape weg. Nur am Rande bekam er mit wie Minerva zu Albus sagte: "Es fehlen wirklich nur Professor Snape und Harry Potter, Albus. Kein anderer Schüler wurde verletzt oder anderweitig verhext." 

Black beobachte wie sich die Gryffindorlehrerin kurz umsah und dann etwas leiser sagte: "Warum Albus? Es wäre ein leichtes gewesen auch die anderen im Raum zu entführen oder gar zu töten. Ich konnte Spuren eines Schlafzaubers ausfindig machen." 

"Ich glaube das haben wir Snape zu verdanken. Minerva." Und Sirius glaubte etwas wie Erleichterung in seiner Stimme zu hören. 

Er konnte sich jedoch auch täuschen. 

Anmerkung:   
Habe ich es noch den neuen Potter Film geschaft! Hier ein neues Kapitel.   
Und viel spaß im neuen Harry Potter Film! Grüße W´erinaya 


	32. Kapitel 31 Voldemort

Kapitel 31 Voldemort 

_Das Herz hat seine Gründe, die die Vernunft nicht kennt._

_Pascal_   
  


Snape verbrachte die restliche Nacht und den Morgen in einem kleinen Gästezimmer. Er konnte nur erahnen wo sie waren, auf alle Fälle war es eine alte Burg oder ein Schloß, das einsam inmitten eines großen verwilderten Gartens stand. Harry Potter hatte man sofort in eines der Verliese gebracht, Voldemort wollte im Laufe des Vormittags eintreffen. Das verwunderte Snape, dass sich der Dunkle Lord so viel Zeit ließ, jetzt wo er die Person hatte, auf die er schon seit Jahren Jagd gemacht hatte. Snape saß am Fenster und sah in die vernachlässigten Parkanlagen. Voldemort war eben unberechenbar, das machte seine Arbeit auch immer so schwierig. Snape lehnte die Stirn gegen das kühle einfache Glas und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Jetzt dem Jungen zu helfen war Wahnsinn, das Gemäuer war voll von Todessern, wohin man nur sah streiften Zauberer in den schwarzen Umhängen und Masken umher. Es war einfach nur verrückt auch nur daran zu denken. Frustriert und gleichzeitig verängstigt wandte er sich ab und ließ sich auf einen nahen Stuhl fallen. Er konnte noch nicht einmal Dumbledore eine Nachricht schicken, die Kamine wurden bestimmt überwacht und eine Eule hatte er weit und breit nicht gesehen. Die Sonne kämpfte sich über die hohen Bäume und einige spärliche Strahlen fielen in das Zimmer. Severus starrte auf den Boden, seine Gedanken kreisten und sein Gewissen nagte unablässig an ihm. 

Sirius glaubte verrückt zu werden, er stand nun schon geschlagene zwei Stunden im völlig überfüllten Büro von Dumbledore. Der Direktor der Schule wirkte alt und irgendwie verlassen hinter seinem Schreibtisch. Lehrer und Auroren standen zusammen und beratschlagten was zu tun sei. Sinistras Vorschlag, sich doch einmal die Schüler vorzunehmen welche Todesser als Eltern hatten, bekam wenig Zuspruch. Die Kinder wollte man hier raus lassen, irgendwie, sie nicht mit einbeziehen. Es genügte schon, dass Harry Potter fehlte, und Severus Snape. Die Stimmen, die in Snape einen Verräter sahen, wurden immer lauter und dringlicher. Sogar einige Lehrer stellten sich gegen ihren Kollegen und einige Auroren, vorneweg Sirius' Liebling Peter Moray, taten ihren Frust lauthals kund. 

Black ließ seinen Blick über die Runde schweifen und er bemerkte wie sich langsam die Lager teilten. Peter Moray bildete die Spitze der Snape-Verräter-Fraktion, die überraschend in der Mehrheit war. Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Pomfrey, Moody und einige wenige andere bildeten den Snape-freundlichen und Harry-besorgten Teil der Gruppe. Es herrschte nun langsam ein wahrlich geordnetes Chaos zwischen den Partein. Flitwick drohte Madame Sinistra mit einem Fluch, wenn sie nicht sofort ihre Anschuldigungen zurücknahm und Moody stritt sich lauthals mit Moray. Sirius beschloß nun doch langsam Partei zu zeigen und drängte sich zu Dumbledore vor. Als er an Moray und einer Gruppe Auroren vorbeikam, warf ihm dieser einen vernichtenden Blick zu und wie durch Zufall rammte ihm einer der Auroren den Ellenbogen in die Rippen. Sirius zuckte zusammen und keuchte auf. Die Auroren grinsten nur gemein und zeigten ihm dann die kalte Schulter. Ein rüdes Wort lag ihm schon auf den Lippen, doch da kam Pomfrey und zog ihn resolut weg. 

"Nicht jetzt Black!" raunte sie ihm leise zu und schob ihn auf Dumbledore zu. 

Sirius rieb sich die Rippen und stellte sich rechts neben dem Direktor auf. Was würde er nicht alles für einen Zauberstab geben! Dann könnte er sie alle zur Ruhe bringen und sie würden endlich beginnen vernünftige Vorschläge zu machen. Dumbledore schien in seinem Sitz noch mehr zusammen zu schrumpfen und Sirius fühlte sich fast versucht eine Hand tröstend auf die Schulter des Direktors von Hogwarts zu legen. 

"Ich hätte sie alle nach Askaban verschifft oder ihnen einen Kuss von einem Dementor aufdrücken lassen. Das hätte ich mit den Verrätern gemacht! Mit diesem Todesser-Abschaum!" schimpfte Moray laut. 

Albus Kopf schnellte hoch und fixierte Moray fest. "Oder sie zu töten Mr. Moray?" fragte Dumbledore deutlich. 

Es war das erste Wort seit der Zusammenkunft das er sprach und schlagartig kehrte Ruhe ein. 

"Moody hier könnte eine schöne Geschichte von Ihren Methoden erzählen, Mr. Moray. Er könnte von dem Massaker in dem Haus der Longbottoms erzählen, wie Sie einen Todesser hätten sterben lassen, einfach so." Dumbledore stand auf und beugte sich gefährlich über seinen Schreibtisch. 

Sirius blinzelte, so schnell wie die Müdigkeit und das Alter bei dem alten Mann gekommen war, so schnell waren sie verschwunden. Er war wieder der alte Albus Dumbledore, einer der mächtigsten Zauberer auf der Welt, und im Moment nicht freundlich zu sprechen. 

"Es hat keinen Sinn jetzt Anschuldigungen und Verdächtigungen in den Raum zustellen. Wir sollten uns auf die Fakten und das Problem konzentrieren." Mahnend hob er die Hand als einige schon Luft holten um zu widersprechen. "UND wir sollten an Harry Potter denken!" 

Die Luft entwich einigen Lungen und Sirius trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Es wurde auch Zeit! 

Snape beschloß, dass es noch weniger Sinn hatte einfach so in dem Raum zu sitzen. Er griff nach seiner Todesser-Robe, warf sie sich über und öffnete die Tür. Eine Gruppe Todesser ging leise tuschelnd an ihm vorüber. Mit einem Ruck setzte sich Snape noch die Maske auf, sie gab ihm eine gewisse Anonymität und stellte ihn so mit allen anderen rein äußerlich gleich. Als einer von vielen wanderte er durch das Gemäuer. Einige schienen genaue Aufträge zu haben, verschwanden in Labors, brachten Bücher und seltsame Gerätschaften an andere Orte. Nein, verbesserte sich Snape, sie zogen gerade hier ein! Voldemort hatte endgültig ein passendes Hauptquartier gefunden. Ein Zauberer in einer schwarzen Kutte ließ eine Truhe vor sich her schweben, andere beratschlagten leise wie welche Räume zu benutzen seinen. 

Snape wanderte staunend wie ein kleines Kind umher, er hatte noch nie gehört, dass Voldemort ein Hauptquartier hatte! Ihre Orte, wo sie sich trafen, wechselten ständig und ohne erkenntliches Muster. Wenn Voldemort diese Sicherheit aufgab hatte das seine Gründe, und einer dieser Gründe saß wohl gerade irgendwo im Schloß immer noch gefesselt und geknebelt. Im Vorbeigehen versuchte er zu erlauschen wo Harry Potter war, versuchte zu erfahren, WO der Junge steckte. Zuerst glaubte er in den Kellergewölben, doch dort war gerade Macnair dabei sich einzurichten, diverse Folterwerkzeuge aus Muggelkerkern und ein Buch mit einschlägigen Sprüchen lagen auf einem Tisch verstreut herum. Severus wandte sich ab, hier war man noch nicht bereit für den Jungen gewesen. Die Zauberer und Hexen wurden mehr, und langsam drängte sich ein krankhafter Vergleich in Severus' Gehirn. Es war wie in Hogwarts, wenn Stundenwechsel war. Doch dies war bestimmt nicht Hogwarts und Snape verbannte diesen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf. Das hier war falsch und er war hier nicht richtig und Harry Potter erst recht nicht. 

Durch Zufall fiel sein Blick in den großen Saal der Burg und was er da sah gefiel ihm gar nicht. Zögernd trat er durch die großen Tore und betrachtete den Raum vor sich. Der Saal war nicht ganz so groß wie die Große Halle in Hogwarts und auch strahlte er nicht die Freundlichkeit und Wärme aus, es war ein düsterer Ort und in der Luft lagen dunkle Sprüche und Magie. Je weiter Snape in den Saal trat um so unheimlicher wurde ihm dieser Ort. Die Fenster waren mit schwarzen Tüchern verhangen und die einzigen Lichtquellen waren Kohlebecken, die in Reihe an der Wand entlang aufgestellt waren. Kein Stuhl, keine Bank waren zu sehen, nur ein schwarzer Thron stand auf einer Art Podest. Snapes Schritte wurden von dem tiefschwarzen dicken Teppich gedämpft, der den Raum auskleidete. Alles war hier tief schwarz, nur die Kohlebecken, deren Kupfer auf Hochglanz poliert waren, straften die Dunkelheit Lügen. Zögernd trat er auf den Thron zu, das Zeichen Voldemorts war auf die Lehne eingraviert worden und daneben waren Kissen auf dem Podest ausgebreitet. 

Für seine Günstlinge, schoß es Snape durch den Kopf. 

"Gefällt dir was du siehst Giftmischer?" fragte eine hohe Stimme hinter ihm. 

Snape musste all seine Kraft und Beherrschung zusammen nehmen um nicht zusammen zu zucken. 

Voldemort! 

Er drehte sich zur Seite, senkte das Haupt und ging ohne Umschweife in die Knie. Während er die Stirn auf den weichen Boden drückte, spürte er einen leisen Lufthauch als der Dunkle Lord auf ihn zutrat. Wie hatte dieses Wesen erraten können wer er war? In den dunklen Umhängen und Masken sahen sie doch fast alle gleich aus? 

Severus spürte wie Voldemort vor ihm zum Stehen kam und er hatte das Gefühl, dass sich diese roten unmenschlichen Augen in ihn hinein bohrten. 

"Ich habe dich etwas gefragt", wiederholte der Dunkle Lord ruhig. 

In Snape arbeitete es, noch nie hatte ihn der Lord wirklich nach seiner Meinung gefragt. Was sollte er sagen? 

"Meister?" fragte er vorsichtig, sah aber nicht auf. 

Stille. 

Lange Zeit geschah nichts, Voldemort wartete. Snape wurde unruhig, das passte überhaupt nicht zu ihm, warten und dann auch noch so ruhig. Seine Sinne zeigten ihm aber keine Gefahr, kein Knistern in der Luft oder Ärger. Eher spürte er Belustigung und Heiterkeit, Voldemort spielte mit ihm. Stellte ihm Fragen, von denen er wußte das Snape sie nicht so leicht beantworten konnte, ohne zu viel von seinem eigenen kleinen wiedergewonnenen Selbstbewußtsein Preis zu geben. 

Ein Scharren von Füßen, Voldemort mußte nicht allein sein. Da kam ihm ein Gedanke, eine Antwort, die ihn auf relativ sicheren Boden brachte. 

"Meine Meinung ist nicht von belang, Meister, und unwichtig", raunte er ehrerbietig. 

"Bravo Snape. Bravo." Schwaches, nicht ernst gemeintes Händegeklatsche über ihm. "Und ich befürchtete, deine Jahre als Lehrer ließen dich vergessen wo du stehst. Heute Abend gestatte ich dir neben meinen Thron zu knien, als Zeichen für alle anderen, dass sich wahre Treue auszahlt. Gerade wenn man sich in einem so schlechten Umfeld befand wie du, Giftmischer." 

Innerlich gestattete sich Severus ein Aufatmen. "Meister." Und er duckte sich noch mehr vor Voldemort. 

Der Dunkle Lord ging aus der Halle und Snape hörte wie ihm andere folgten. Erst als er sich wirklich sicher war wieder allein zu sein, gestattete er sich ein Aufsehen. Der Raum war leer und nur das Knistern der Kohlebecken war zu vernehmen. Mit zittrigen Knien stand Severus auf und warf einen hektischen Blick zum Eingang. Was für ein Spiel spielte Voldemort mit ihm? War er nicht immer der unterste Diener gewesen, Eigentum des Dunklen Lords, das nicht fühlen konnte? Keine Rechenschaft ablegen mußte wenn er nicht mehr auftauchte? Woher plötzlich diese Großzügigkeit? 

In Gedanken versuchte er sich zurück zu versetzen zu der Zeit, als er noch nicht Dumbledore gehörte. Wie hätte er damals reagiert? Er hatte nie nach Voldemorts Zuneigung oder gar Gunst gebuhlt, wie so manch andere. Für ihn hatte damals Überleben keine so große Rolle gespielt. Snape verließ beinahe panisch den Saal und suchte so schnell wie möglich seinen Raum auf. Sorgfältig verschloß er hinter sich die Tür und riß sich mit zitternden Fingern die Maske vom Gesicht. Die Maske landete scheppernd auf dem Boden und drehte sich um sich selber. Langsam rutschte Snape an der Tür hinab, bis er auf den Boden saß. Severus vergrub sein Gesicht in beiden Hände und er versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte er das Gefühl nicht im Raum zu sein. Irritiert sah er auf. Die leeren Augen der Maske sahen ihn spöttisch an. 

Wolken zogen auf und ein Schwarm Krähen flog über das neue Hauptquartier von Voldemort. Der Schwarm war so dicht, dass er für kurze Zeit selbst die Sonne verdunkelte. 

Irgendwo im Schloß kämpfte Harry Potter gegen seine Fesseln und seine aufkeimende Panik an. 

Anmerkung der Autorin:   
Sooo lange hat es gedauert. Aber hier ein neues Kapitel und ein etwas längeres. Viel spaß beim lesen!   
W´erinaya 


	33. Kapitel 32 Zweifel

Kapitel 32 Zweifel 

_Zweifel muß nichts weiter sein als Wachsamkeit, sonst kann er gefährlich werden._

_Lichtenberg_   
  


Snape blieb den restlichen Tag wie angewurzelt auf dem Boden sitzen und starrte vor sich hin. Der Vormittag verging ereignislos. Durch den Boden spürte er wie Personen an seiner Tür vorbei eilten. Manchmal schnappte er sogar ein paar Worte auf, doch so recht zu ihm durchdringen wollten sie nicht. Seine Gedanken waren seltsamerweise auch zum Stillstand gekommen. Fast war es wie vor Jahren, als er sich "unsichtbar" gemacht hatte in Dumbledores Büro um nicht aufzufallen. Doch so recht gelingen wollte es ihm nicht. Wenn er seinen Geist so weit beruhigt hatte, kurz vor dem Punkt wo er zu einem Ding wurde, hatte er das Gefühl nicht allein zu sein. 

Der Mittag verstrich, keiner kümmerte sich darum, dass er etwas zu essen bekam, auch roch er nichts dergleichen im Schloß. Um so etwas banales kümmerte sich der Dunkle Lord nicht. 

Der Nachmittag kam und Snape wurde langsam unruhig. Bald würde man ihn rufen, bald würde er Harry Potter wiedersehen. Bestimmt führte Voldemort seinen Gefangenen vor, erniedrigte ihn vor all seinen Anhängern, demonstrierte seine Macht - verzweifelt schloss Severus die Augen -, wie er seine Macht an ihm demonstriert hatte. Snape war eine lebende Warnung an alle damals gewesen: keine Geheimnisse, keine Ausflüchte und erst recht kein Ungehorsam. 

Die Sonne ging langsam unter und warf ihr herrliches Abendrot in Snapes Raum. Snape sah auf, die Wolken waren blutrot verfärbt und fast schien es als ob der Himmel in Brand geraten war. 

Ein Gong erklang. Der Ton war tief und sehr mächtig. Immer und immer wieder schlug jemand auf den Gong ein und wie als ob jemand an einem unsichtbaren Faden zog, zog es Severus aus seinen Räumen. Das Dunkle Mal brannte überraschenderweise nicht, Voldemort verzichtete darauf, statt dessen verließ er sich darauf, dass all seine Anhänger im Schloß waren und dem Gong folgten. 

Snape reihte sich in eine Gruppe von anderen Todessern ein und zog seinen Umhang enger um sich. Wie gut es tat wieder in die anonyme Gruppe abzutauchen, einer unter vielen zu sein. Sie kamen auf die große Halle zu, jemand hatte davor den Gong aufgestellt und schlug regelmäßig darauf ein. Snape spürte das tiefe "Dong"-"Dong" bis in die Eingeweide als er an dem übermannsgroßen Gong vorbei ging. Er reihte sich ein und wartete mit gesenktem Kopf. Immer mehr Anhänger strömten herein. Etwas war Snape doch überrascht, Voldemort war nicht untätig seit seiner Auferstehung gewesen, viele Hexen und Zauberer hatten sich im angeschlossen. Wobei auch die Gerüchte umher gingen, dass sich ihm einige nicht ganz freiwillig angeschlossen hatten. Das letzte "Dong" erklang und wie auf das Stichwort hin wallten weiße Nebelschwaden in die Halle. Die Temperatur sank um einige Grad und dann kam er. 

Seine Präsenz war vernichtend, tödlich und steckte voll kranker schwarzer Magie. 

Voldemort betrat die Halle. 

Wie auf ein Kommando hin fielen alle seine Anhänger auf die Knie und neigten ihre Köpfe vor dem mächtigen Dunklen Lord. 

-- 

Sirius war froh als sich endlich die Reihen in Dumbledores Büro lichteten. Peter Moray hatte nichts erreicht und er hatte bemerkt, dass seine Vorschläge bei Dumbledore auf Granit stießen. Genauso gut hätte er mit einem Felsen über das Wetter reden können. Enttäuscht und sehr wütend verließ die Gruppe rund um Moray den Raum. Jedoch blieb in Sirius das dumme Gefühl, dass diese Hexen und Zauberer an einem anderen Ort weiter beraten würden. Mit tiefer Erleichterung schloss Black die Tür hinter der letzten Aurorin von Moray und als die Tür endlich ins Schloss fiel atmete er auf. Das gleiche taten die wenigen Dumbledore-Treuen, die noch geblieben waren. Es schmerzte Black zu sehen wie wenige es waren. Wobei er sich innerlich verbesserte, Lupin war nicht bei ihnen, Morgen würde Vollmond sein und einen Tag vor seiner Verwandlung in einen Werwolf mußten einfach bestimmte Vorkehrungen getroffen werden. 

Dumbledore wirkte zwar immer noch sehr stark und mächtig, doch glomm auch Schwäche und unendliche Sorge in seinen Augen. Harry war neben Severus einer der wenigen wunden Punkte im Leben des Direktors und Voldemort hatte in diesem Punkt voll angesetzt und den ersten Vorteil erhalten. Einige Minuten, die Sirius wie Stunden vorkamen, standen sie im Raum und versuchten ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Plötzlich klopfte es leise an der Tür. Erschrocken wandte sich der ehemalige Gefangene von Askaban um und starrte diese an. Dann wandelte sich sein Schreck in Genervtheit um. 

'Verdammt', dachte er und riss die Tür auf, 'denen werde ich jetzt die Meinung sagen.' 

Die ganzen Stunden über war er ruhig gewesen doch jetzt war genug! Pomfrey hatte ihn zurück gehalten und sogar der warnende Blick von McGonagall hatte in aufgehalten. JETZT NICHT MEHR! 

"Was..." Der Rest des Satzes blieb ihm im Hals stecken. 

Fawkes im Hintergrund zirpte einen Willkommensgruß. 

Firenze! 

Der Zentaur hatte einen Bogen und einen Köcher voll mit Pfeilen geschultert. Ruhig wanderten die Augen von Firenze von einer Hexe zur anderen, von einem Zauberer zum anderen. 

"Wie erwartet", murmelte er und betrat den Raum. 

Völlig überrascht starrte Sirius dem Zentauren hinterher. 

Firenzes Gegenwart schien die letzten bösen Geister, die noch in dem Raum zu wohnen schienen, zu vertreiben. Die Magie des Waldes war offiziell nach Hogwarts gekommen. Selbst Moray und seine Gruppe mußten den Zentauren gesehen haben. 

Ein Lächeln stahl sich über das Gesicht von Dumbledore. "Es tut gut Sie zu sehen Firenze." 

"Ich bin hier mit einer Botschaft aus dem Wald." Kurz stockte das magische Wesen. "Wobei ich sagen muss, ich kann nicht für alle sprechen. Einige meinen, wir sollten uns nicht einmischen. Aber die anderen..." 

Firenze richtete sich nun zu seiner ganzen stattlichen Größe auf. "Wir stehen hinter Harry Potter. Wir stehen hinter Albus Dumbledore. So beschlossen es die Einhörner, die Hippogreife, die Greife..." 

Und die Liste wuchs, wenn sich eine komplette Gruppe NICHT hinter Dumbledore stellte, so nannte Firenze Namen, oder erklärte, wer die Betreffenden waren. Auch erwähnte er, dass einige Wesen schlichtweg den Ernst der Lage nicht erkannten und man solle ihnen vergeben. Gegen Dummheit sei nun mal kein Kraut gewachsen. 

Langsam hatte Sirius das Gefühl, dass sie nicht nur einige Wenige waren, nein, sie waren um so viel mehr gewachsen! Auch wenn einige Bekundungen eher rein symbolischer Natur waren, Sirius war sich bewusst, dass ein Greif wohl kaum groß in eine Schlacht eingreifen konnte die magisch war. Der Zentaur sprach weiter mit seiner wohlklingenden Stimme. Wobei Black sich bei den Zentauren nicht sicher war. Der Bogen auf Firenzes Schulter sprach Bände und diese Wesen konnten sehr aktiv sein. 

Als Firenze geendet hatte, stand Dumbledore auf und reichte dem Zentauren die Hand. 

"Sie sind nicht allein Direktor", sagte Firenze fest. "Sie waren es nie! Und werden es nie sein!" 

Für Sirius hörte es sich an wie ein altes Versprechen, das wieder erneuert wurde. 

Im Hintergrund wischte sich Madame Pomfrey eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. 

-- 

Voldemort stand bei seinem Thron und sah auf sie alle herab. Noch im Stehen erhob er seine so unnatürliche Stimme, die er seit seiner Wiederauferstehung hatte. "Meine Todesser." 

Ein Rauschen wie durch einen Blätterwald ging durch die Halle, die Anhänger und Gefolgsleute Voldemorts erhoben sich. Dicht an dicht standen sie nun. Sie waren alle da und warten nun auf die Worte ihres Herrn und Meisters. 

Der Dunkle Lord sah hochmütig auf sie herab, er wusste, dass sie ihn fürchteten, liebten und gleichzeitig hassten - eine Mischung, die er sichtlich genoß. 

"Heute Abend ist Zeit, dass wir die unter uns ehren, die mir unter den widrigsten Umständen treu blieben. Lord Voldemort vergißt nie..." 

In Gedanken fügte Snape hinzu: Genauso wenig wie er vergibt. 

"... Also tritt vor, Lucius Malfoy." 

Snape schüttelte innerlich den Kopf, natürlich Malfoy. Ein Feigling war er zwar gewesen, kurz nach dem Sturz des Lords, aber dennoch war er den Idealen treu geblieben und hatte so dem Dunklen Lord viele Kanäle in das Ministerium verschafft. 

Eine Gestalt löste sich aus der Masse von Kapuzen und Masken. Sofort war Malfoy seiner Sicherheit der Gruppe beraubt, doch er ging nicht vorsichtig oder gar verängstigt, nein, stolz schritt er vor den Dunklen Lord und als er ihm seine Ehrerbietung zollte, schwang kein Funken Schwäche mit. Mit einer Handbewegung, die fast überflüssig schien, gestattete Voldemort Malfoy neben seinem Thron zu knien. Voldemort nannte noch zwei weitere Namen und wie bei Malfoy vollzog ich das gleiche Ritual. Fast hätte Severus seinen eigenen Namen überhört, zu sehr hing er dem Gedanken nach, wo nur Harry Potter steckte, doch als sein Name fiel ging ein leises Murmel durch die Menge. Fast glaubte er sein Herz würde stehen bleiben, Voldemort hatte seine Worte doch ernst gemeint! Hölzern stolperte er hervor, löste sich wie ein Tropfen schwarzer Tinte aus dem Meer von Schwarz. Seine Bewegungen waren nicht so geschmeidig oder strotzten nur so vor Stolz und Wagemut. Doch den Kniefall bekam er so elegant wie immer zustande. 

"Mein Severus. So viele Jahre musstest du unter dem Muggelfreund Dumbledore dienen. Dich so viele Jahre verstellen. Dein wahres Ich verbergen." Voldemorts Stimme sank auf ein Beinaheflüstern, so dass nur noch Snape und die wirklich nahe stehenden Personen ihn verstanden. "So viel mußte ich dir zeigen, dich immer wieder vor dir selbst retten. So viele Fehler wie du begangen hast und ich sie dir vor Augen halten mußte." 

Snape schrie innerlich auf. NEIN! NEIN! Er gehörte Dumbledore. Dumbledore hatte ihm viel gezeigt, viel erlaubt zu lernen, zu erkennen. Und Hagrid war sein Freund gewesen, sein einzig wahrer Freund. Voldemort hatte ihm nichts gegeben, ihn nicht lernen lassen, außer dass er wertlos war, dass er als Spielball seiner Launen herhalten mußte. 

Innerlich zitternd vor Angst und Zorn und immer noch auf den Knien und den Kopf demütigst gesenkt, ballte Snape im Inneren seiner Roben die Hände zu Fäusten. Lüge! ALLES Lüge! 

Jetzt spürte er den kalten toten Atem von Voldemort. "Mein demütigster Sklave. Sklaven dienen nur ihrem Herrn, ihr komplettes Denken gehört ihrem Herrn. Keinen Halbblütern und Muggelfreunden. Selbst vor dieser schwächlichen, falschen Freundschaft des Halbriesen Hagrid mußte ich dich bewahren." 

Und Severus glaubte sein Herz setze aus. 

Von der Autorin:   
Es hat etwas länger gedauert aber hier ein neues Kapitel. Und ich darf hoffnung machen das das nächste Kapitel nicht mehr so lange auf sich warten läst.   
Und ein kleines Jubiläum darf ich auch verkünden, Geheimnisse hat die 100 Review Marke überschritten. DANKE! Eine weitere Anmerkung, da jetzt eine härte Politik anschlägt was Rating angeht, habe ich meine Geschichte nun auf R, hochgesetzt. Im zweifelsfall heißt es ja höher ist besser. Es werden noch einige harte Kapitel kommen, wenn auch nicht so genau beschrieben aber für PG 13 könnte es schon zu viel sein. Ich bitte für dieses höherstufen um Verständnis, ist nicht meine Art normalerweise. Ich versuche dennoch so zu schreiben das auch Jugendliche hier weiter lesen können.

Grüße   
W´erinaya


	34. Kapitel 33 Gewissheit

Kapitel 33 Gewissheit 

_Weisheit entspringt nicht so sehr aus dem Verstande als aus dem Herzen._

_Rosegger_   
  


Severus versuchte Luft zu bekommen, doch so recht klappte es nicht. Er versuchte zu weinen doch es klappte nicht. Er versuchte sich auf Voldemort zu stürzen doch seine Muskeln versagten ihm den Dienst. Der Atmen des Dunklen Lords wich von ihm. 

Das war es also gewesen, Voldemort hatte heraus bekommen, dass Hagrid in ihm einen Freund sah? War er unvorsichtig geworden? Hatte sie jemand in der Senke gesehen? Oder hatte er sich einmal versprochen? 

"Komm", hörte er über sich und wie durch ein Wunder schaffte es Severus sich zu erheben und seinen Platz neben dem Thron einzunehmen. 

Der Schock saß tief und wollte seinen Verstand gar nicht mehr loslassen. Voldemort stand vor seinem Thron und erhob wieder seine unwirklich klingende Stimme: "Nun meine getreuen Anhänger ist es an der Zeit. Es ist an der Zeit, dass ich beende, was ich vor so vielen Jahren hätte beenden sollen. Damals stand mir ein dummes Mädchen im Wege. Hier und jetzt jedoch nicht mehr. Heute Nacht werde ich den Getreuen rund um den Muggel- und Halbblutfreund Dumbledore das nehmen, was ihnen so lange als geistige Galionsfigur gedient hat. Um unserem Feind eine Wunde zu schlagen, von der sie sich nie, vielleicht nie mehr herholen werden." 

Stille. Kein Applaus, kein Gemurmel. 

Es gab keine Zweifel, der Dunkle Lord sprach von Harry Potter. 

An der Tür entfernten sich vier Todesser und Severus Snape wusste, der Junge hatte nur noch eine begrenzte Lebenszeit. Als das Tor hinter ihnen zufiel wurde die Welt um einiges kälter und dunkler. 

-- 

Sirius kam außer Atem aus seinen Räumen zurück. Er hatte zwar keinen Zauberstab mehr, aber er hatte Pfeil und Bogen. In diesen Zeiten war es unklug weiter unbewaffnet zu sein. Firenze stand auf der höchsten Plattform des Schlosses und sprach die weitere Bewachung des Schlosses mit allen geflügelten Wesen des Waldes ab. Als Black kurz einen Blick aus dem Fenster warf hatte er das Gefühl der dunkle Nachthimmel sei lebendig geworden. Schwärme von allen möglichen magischen und nicht magischen Wesen umkreisten das Schloß und boten ein schauriges Bild. Hier und da ertönte der Schrei eines Tieres oder das Krächzen eines Greifes. Die Eulen und Minisphinxe wurden mit Patroullienflügen durch das Schloß beauftragt, Sirius musste darauf achten, nicht mit ihnen zusammen zu stoßen. 

Moray und seine Freunde sahen dies mit Unbehagen. Bald zog sich Moray aus Hogwarts zurück und die Lehrer, die auf seiner Seite standen, gingen schmollend in ihre privaten Wohnräume zurück. Innerlich lächelte der ehemalige Gefangene von Askaban darüber, das war nur gerecht, jetzt sahen alle, dass Dumbledore doch nicht so auf einsamem Posten stand. Doch wurde es ihm auch flau im Magen, als er vor dem Torwächter zu Dumbledores Büro einen fremden Hippogreif und einen Greifen sah. Eine etwas komplizierte Situation, Greife sahen kriechende und überhöfliche Zauberer als Verräter an und die stolzen Hippogreife wollten eine Verbeugung sehen, da sie schnell beleidigt waren. Sirius beschloß einen Mittelweg zu wagen, höflich nickte er dem Hippogreif zu und sah den Greifen trotzig und stolz an. Er hatte einfach nicht genug Zeit sich zu groß mit den weiteren Wächtern auseinander zu setzen. Der Torwächter sprang gehorsam aus dem Weg als er das Passwort genannt hatte. Währenddessen ließ er die zwei Wesen nicht aus den Augen. Der Greif scharrte nervös mit seinen Vogelkrallen und der Löwenschwanz peitschte in der Luft, und der Hippogreif gab ein krächzendes Wiehern von sich. Schnell, jedoch nicht zu schnell, um keinen Angriffsgrund zu geben, betrat Sirius das Treppenhaus und kurz darauf Dumbledores Büro. 

Wenn die Lage nicht so ernst gewesen wäre, hätte Sirius jetzt laut gelacht. Moody kniete vor dem Kamin und sprach mit jemandem über das Flohnetzwerk. Das Feuer brannte merkwürdig grell, was von einer Art Abhörschutzzauber kommen konnte. Die Hauslehrer von Gryffindor und Ravenclaw standen beisammen, wobei der kleine Lehrer Flitwick dabei auf einem Abstelltischchen stand und McGonagall leicht gebeugt. Sie schienen beide in ein ernstes Gespräch vertieft. Der Zauberstab von Flitwick, welchen der kleine Zauberer fest in den Händen hielt, versprühte dabei immer wieder Sterne. Pomfrey stand im Hintergrund und begann eine magisch vergrößerte Tasche zu packen. Der Direktor von Hogwarts selber stand am Fenster und warf eine Eule in den Nachthimmel. Auf den fragenden Blick von Sirius hin antwortete er leise: "Arthur und Molly Weasley, sie sollten wissen was geschehen ist. Wobei ich glaube, dass sie es schon längst wissen. Arthur hat vor einigen Tagen die Familienuhr erweitert. Harry ist nun auch...." 

WUSCH! 

Moody schrie auf und fiel unelegant nach hinten auf seinen Allerwertesten. Arthur Weasley stolperte bleich und zittrig aus dem Kamin. Mit einem zweiten WUSCH! tauchte seine Frau auf, genau so bleich, aber mit einer Entschlossenheit in den Augen, die selbst Sirius den Kopf einziehen ließ. Diese Frau war jetzt für alles bereit! 

-- 

Snape starrte auf den Boden und hörte nichts außer seinen eigenen Atem. Nach endlosen Minuten, die Snape wie Stunden vorkamen, öffneten sich ein weiteres Mal die großen Tore der Halle. 

"LAST MICH LOS!" schrie Harry Potter und wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen gegen seine Wärter. 

Die Stimme erstarb jedoch als sich der Junge bewusst wurde wo er war und wer hier alles war. Snape wagte es aufzublicken und sah wie Potter sich ungläubig umsah. Was hatte der Junge erwartet? Dass er wieder auf einen Friedhof geführt wird? Nein, das hier wollte Voldemort mit all seiner Kraft und Grausamkeit auskosten und seine Stellung als alleiniger Herr festigen. Es dauerte einige Zeit bis die Wächter den nicht mehr ganz so widerstandsfreudigen, dafür fast zu Stein erstarrten Potter vor den Thron Voldemorts gezerrt hatten. 

Mit leeren Augen sah Snape dem Jungen entgegen. Ahnte dieser, dass er nur noch wenige Minuten zu leben hatte? Ahnte er vielleicht, dass sein Tod nicht ganz so schnell sein würde, wie der seiner Mutter? 

Harry Potters Augen waren nicht leer, sie sprühten noch vor Leben. Jetzt war er so nahe, dass es auch Severus erkennen konnte. Grüne Augen, so grün wie die von Lilly Potter. Er sah James so ähnlich in Statur und Gesicht, nur die Augen, die Augen hatte er von seiner Mutter. 

_"Severus ich möchte dir einen Befehl geben",_ hörte er wieder. 

_"Ja, einen richtigen Befehl und ich möchte, dass du ihn ausführst und wenn es dich das Leben kostet!"_

Voldemort drehte sich leicht um, auf einem kleinen Samtkissen wurde ihm etwas gereicht. Als sich der Dunkle Lord umdrehte, hatte er einen silbernen Dolch in der Hand. Harry begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern, jetzt stand Panik in seinen Augen. 

Voldemort hob den Dolch hoch in die Luft und zeigte ihn allen seinen Anhängern. Die leichte Krümmung blitze gefährlich scharf im Licht der Kohlebecken. 

Die Stimme ließ Snape nicht los. 

_"Ich befehle dir Harry zu beschützen, mit deinem Leben, sollte mir und James etwas geschehen. Du wirst ihn zwar nicht zu dir nehmen können, da er zu Verwandten von mir oder zu Sirius kommen wird. Aber es wird die Zeit kommen wo er deine Hilfe brauchen wird, verwehre sie ihm nicht! Das ist mein Wille, Mein Wunsch, Mein Befehl!"_

Befehle! Er hatte immer noch Befehle! Er mußte sie ausführen. Sein Denken setzte wieder völlig ein, setzte sich wieder in gewohnte Bahnen. Bahnen die zwar Voldemort geschaffen hatte, aber so vielen gedient hatten. Selbst in dieser ganz so auswegslosen Situation. Befehle waren nun mal Befehle, und nicht nur das! Es war der Befehl einer Toten! Hier konnte man sich nicht entschuldigen, hier gab es keine Ausflüchte und wenn Severus genau darüber nachdachte, gab es die eigentlich nie. Snape richtete sich leicht auf und tastete mit einer Hand nach seinem Zauberstab. Dieser lag sicher verborgen in seinen Roben. Lautlos formte er Worte der Magie. Wob einen mächtigen Zauber, einen Zauber, der sehr schwer war, besonders wenn man dabei fast lautlos sein musste. Der Zauberstab in seiner Hand wurde warm und würde er ihn sehen, so könnte er ein leichtes Glühen erkennen, das ihn langsam überzog. 

Langsam senkte der Dunkle Lord den Dolch. Dann nickte Voldemort den Wächtern zu und sie zerschnitten die Seile, mit denen Potter noch an den Händen gefesselt war. Eine weitere, fast überflüssig scheinende Handbewegung, und die Wächter wurden wieder ein Teil der vielen Todesser. Harry stolpert im Kreis, sah sich hilfesuchend um. Hier gab es keinen Ausweg und die Todesser waren noch zahlreicher als damals auf dem Friedhof. 

"Diesmal Potter, keine Zauberkunststückchen. Keine Spielerein", flüsterte Voldemort und trat einen ersten Schritt auf den Jungen zu. 

"Keiner der dich beschützt! Hier sind nur meine Getreuen", mit einem flüchtigen Seitenblick auf Snape raunte Voldemort weiter, "meine Sklaven." 

Der Junge hörte auf herumzustolpern. 

"Ich gebe zu, dies ist normalerweise nicht meine Art." Voldemort hob nochmals den Dolch an. "Es wird nicht ganz so sauber sein. Der Tod wird nicht so schnell eintreten, befürchte ich." 

Snape gab nun all seine Kraft, sein Wissen in diesen Zauber. Es galt Wälle zu durchbrechen, die älter waren als alles Leben auf Erden, und er hatte nur diese eine Chance. 

Potter hatte beschlossen nicht kampflos unterzugehen und so duckte er sich wie ein Raubtier, das in die Enge getrieben worden war. Gefährlich und bereit sich zu verteidigen. 

Langsam verschwamm vor Severus' Augen das Bild, der Zauber verlangte von Ungeübten sehr viel Kraft. Voldemort stand vor ihm, jede Minute der Panik des Jungen genießend. 

Es war Zeit. 

Der Zauber war gesprochen und jetzt war alles nur noch eine Frage des Verstandes des Jungen und seiner Zauberkräfte. 

Voldemort baute sich vor Harry auf und wandte Snape den Rücken zu, den Dolch in seiner Hand. 

Snape holte seinen Zauberstab hervor, er war immer noch warm und wenn man ganz genau hinsah erkannte man dieses eigentümliche Glühen. Elegant wie ein Panter stand Snape auf und stieg ruhig und gelassen von dem Podest herunter, auf dem der Thron stand. Voldemort mußte ihn gehört haben, denn er wirbelte herum. Severus griff mit einer freien Hand nach seiner Maske und riß sie sich vom Gesicht. 

Harry klappte die Kinnlade runter und er starrte seinen Zaubertranklehrer an. Doch tat er es nicht weil er nicht damit gerechnet hatte ihn hier zu sehen. Natürlich hatte er damit gerechnet. Seit er wusste, dass Snape ein Todesser war hatte er so etwas fast erwartet. Etwas anderes ließ ihn staunen: das erste Mal in seinem Leben sah er seinen sonst so griesgrämigen Lehrer lächeln. 

Es war ein offenes und gleichzeitig unendlich trauriges Lächeln. 

Dann streifte Snape sich die Kapuze vom Kopf und er sagte nur zwei Wörter: 

"Fang Potter." 

Snape gab seinem Zauberstab den letzten Befehl und warf ihn Harry Potter zu. Dieser hob reflexartig die Hand und fing den Stab auf, als sei er ein goldener Schnatz in einem Quidditch-Spiel. Zu verblüfft um etwas zu sagen drehte sich Voldemort um und sah nur noch wie der Portschlüssel seine Arbeit tat. 

Voldemort schrie zornig auf, er war um seine Beute, um sein Triumph betrogen worden. 

Snape war zufrieden mit sich und als die ersten Flüche gesprochen wurden und er langsam unter dem Hagel an Verwünschungen die Besinnung verlor, glaubte er Lilly Potter zu sehen. 

'Eurer Wille, eurer Wunsch und Befehl wurde ausgeführt Herrin', dachte Severus und die Welt wurde schwarz. 

Von der Autorin:   
Wie versprochen diesmal ging es mit dem neuen Kapitel schneller.   
Ich möchte kurz auf einige Fragen oder Anregungen von den Reviews eingehen.   
Zum einen, es wird noch eine menge Erklärt wie, warum und wieso war so etwas überhaupt möglich. Aber erst in den nächsten Kapiteln. Aber ... danke solche Reviews zeigen mir auch das ich diese offenen Fragen nicht ganz vergessen darf.   
In Sachen Folter, naja fünf voll Kapitel werden es bestimmt nicht. Aber es wird erwähnt werden, Voldemort verzeiht einen solchen Verrat nicht so einfach. Dazu mehr in den Folgenden Kapiteln.   
Das nächste Kapitel kommt bestimmt. ;-)   
W´erinaya   
  



	35. Kapitel 34 Überraschung!

Kapitel 34 Überraschung! 

_Jede Wolke hat ihren Silberstreifen._

_Sprichwort aus den USA_   
  


Molly und Arthur Weasley hatten natürlich von ihrer Uhr erfahren, dass Harry in Gefahr war. Sie waren nur später gekommen weil Arthur zuerst geglaubt hatte, an der Uhr stimme etwas nicht. Sie hatten nicht die Kontakte wie Moody, der alarmiert wurde als sich Peter Moray auf den Weg nach Hogwarts gemacht hatte. Das Ministerium war zwar bestürzt, versuchte jedoch das Ganze nicht so aufzubauschen, es würde eine Panik auslösen. Todesser in Hogwarts! Nicht nur, dass am Anfang des Schuljahres ein Lehrer getötet worden war, jetzt auch noch eine Entführung! 

Mrs. Weasley war überraschend ruhig, doch Sirius spürte es mit jeder Faser seines Körpers: diese Frau stand unter Spannung und ein falscher Satz, eine falsche Bewegung und der Betreffende würde sich wünschen nie geboren zu sein. Aus diesem Grund waren alle sehr darauf bedacht, nicht ihren Zorn auf sich zu ziehen. Mr. Weasley wirkte dabei beruhigend auf seine Frau ein. Wobei auch er ein Glitzern in den Augen hatte, das Sirius zu oft in Askaban gesehen hatte. Fester Wille und unendlicher Zorn. Draußen vor dem Fenster war die Nacht immer noch lebendig und die Luft rauschte nur so von den Aberhunderten von Flügeln, die sich durch den Himmel pflügten. 

"Haben wir einen blassen Schimmer wo der Junge sein könnte?" fragte Molly oberflächlich ruhig. 

Albus schüttelte müde den Kopf. "Nein, haben wir nicht. Alle Häuser von ehemals bekannten Todessern wurden kurz nach dem Verschwinden von Harry durchsucht. Sie standen alle leer. Kein einziger Todesser wurde aufgegriffen." 

Moody trommelte nervös mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte. "Warum hat Snape sich nicht gemeldet? Warum hat er ihnen überhaupt geholfen? Nur Lehrer kennen doch die Passwörter zu den Gemeinschaftsräumen oder?" 

Der Direktor der Schule seufzte tief, aber Pomfrey griff ein. "Er wird seine Gründe gehabt haben. Überhaupt können wir froh sein, dass kein weiteres Massaker geschehen ist. Bei dem, was wir von Todessern wissen, was wir gesehen haben", sie sah die Anwesenden scharf an, "können wir Merlin dankbar sein, dass es 'nur' ein Junge war, der verschwunden ist." 

Die Anspannung in der Luft zersprang wie ein geplatzter Luftballon und Molly Weasley sprang auf und schrie: "WIE KÖNNEN SIE ES WAGEN!" 

Schon lag der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand, Funken sprühten in den Raum. Alle Anwesenden duckten sich und Sirius suchte Schutz hinter einem Sessel. Wenn Frauen zornig waren, sollte man besser Deckung suchen, besonders wenn diese Frau Molly Weasley hieß. 

Madam Pomfrey zog ihren Zauberstab und hob ihn abwehrend. "MOLLY DENK NACH! RON WAR IM GLEICHEN ZIMMER! ER LEBT!" Etwas milder sagte sie dann: "Neville lebt und all die anderen. Ich bitte dich. Du hast in den ersten dunklen Jahren doch gehört, wozu Voldemort und seine Anhänger imstande waren. Es hätte weit mehr Tote und Entführte geben können, weit mehr! Sie machten zu oft reinen Tisch oder ließen nur kranke Seelen zurück." 

Mrs. Weasley starrte die Heilerin hassvoll an, dann ließ sie den Zauberstab sinken, sie klang beherrschter als sie sagte: "Sie haben Recht. Ich hätte weiter denken müssen." 

"Ja das wäre nicht schlecht. Der Zorn würde uns jetzt nur blind machen für das Offensichtliche. Wir müssen irgendwie versuchen einen klaren Kopf zu behalten." Madame Pomfrey warf dabei die Hände flehend in die Luft. 

Vor der Tür klapperte es und kurze Zeit später betrat Firenze das Büro. Etwas müde aber zufrieden wirkte der Zentaur und schüttelte den Nachttau aus seinem Fell. 

"Die Tiere wissen nun was zu tun ist. Wenn noch jemand sich durch die Gänge von Hogwarts schleicht, der nicht hierher gehört oder jemand plötzlich auftaucht, so erfahren wir es in Sekundenbruchteilen." Seine Stimme klang wie Balsam auf ihren strapazierten Nerven. 

Ein oberflächlicher Frieden schien wieder hergestellt. Gerade als Dumbledore sich erhob und Worte des Dankes sprechen wollte, rauschte etwas Großes, Mächtiges durch eines der Fenster in den Raum. Firenze sprang auf die Seite, und wie es sich in Sirius sicherem Versteck, das er immer noch nicht ganz verlassen hatte, anhörte, gingen einige Möbel zu Bruch. Eine Frau schrie auf und jemand fluchte. Dann Stille. Vorsichtig lugte Sirius hervor und erkannte, dass ein Greif einen riskanten Anflug durch das offene Fenster gewagt hatte. Das Tier rappelte sich mit seinen zwei Vogel- und zwei Löwenklauen auf und schüttelte die Splitter von zerbrochenen Stühlen, einem Tisch und einigen zerbrochenen Glasapparaturen aus dem Gefieder. Die Augen glühten rot vor Aufregung und sofort begann das Tier loszukreischen. Firenze hob beschwichtigend die Hand und antwortete in einem leiseren Kreischton. Mit hektischem Flügelschlagen hüpfte der Greif auf das Fenster zu. Dabei warf er noch einen Tisch um und traf Moody hart. 

"WAS BEI ALLEN GUTEN GEISTERN, WAS SOLL DAS?" tobte der Auror und kroch auf allen Vieren in Sicherheit. 

Der Greif nahm viel Platz in Anspruch und seine Panik ließ noch mehr Stühle zersplittern und zerbrechen. Firenze hatte alle Hände voll zu tun und sich mit krächzenden Lauten verständlich zu machen. Völlig außer sich stürzte der Greif, nachdem er einige Schritte rückwärts gelaufen war, erneut auf das Fenster zu, um nur kurz davor zu stoppen und sie vorwurfsvoll anzusehen. 

"Firenze?" kam es hinter Dumbledores Schreibtisch hervor. 

"Er sagt, ein Eindringling, ein Eindringling im Schloß." Firenze klappte einen Flügel des Greifen ein, damit er nicht noch mehr Schaden anrichtete. 

"WO?" frage Sirius, die Antwort des Zentauren ließ sein Herz rasen. Hatten es sich die Anhänger Voldemorts nun doch überlegt? Kamen sie nun um das Schloß anzugreifen. HALT! Firenze sprach von EINEM Eindringling! Wieder ein Krächzen von dem Zentauren. Die Antwort des Greifen viel noch hektischer aus und bei Sirius fiel der Groschen. 

"Es können nur Snape oder Harry sein!" Mit diesen Worten schoß er hinter seinem sicheren Versteck hervor, schulterte den Bogen und schwang sich auf den Greifen. Das Tier sah ihn an, es war wohl unendlich dankbar, dass jemand begriffen hatte worum es ging. Ohne weitere Antworten, Order oder Hinweise abzuwarten stürzte sich der Greif aus dem offenen Fenster. Seidenschnabel geprüft wußte Sirius wo er sich festhalten konnte und wo er besser die Finger weg lassen sollte. Der Greif fiel einige Meter wie ein Stein in die Tiefe. Fast befürchtete Black er sei zu schwer für das magische Geschöpf, doch das Tier zerstreute seine Bedenken. Er wollte nur genug Geschwindigkeit für einen eleganten Gleitflug haben, die mächtigen Schwingen breiteten sich aus und das Tier begann Geschwindigkeit in Flugstrecke umzuwandeln. Eng umkreisten sie den Turm, in dem Dumbledores Büro war, flogen knapp über die Große Halle und steuerten auf einen der zahlreichen Innenhöfe zu. Der Wind pfiff dem Paten von Harry Potter nur so um die Ohren und neben dem Wind begleiteten ihn das Kreischen der fliegenden Wachen von Hogwarts. Nicht nur der Greif, sondern auch eine Anzahl von Eulen und anderen flugfähigen Wesen steuerten den Innenhof an. Elegant setzte der Greif zur Landung an, umflog dabei einen weiteren Greif und zwei Eulen und kam weich wie eine Feder auf dem Boden an. Ein Unterschied wie Tag und Nacht, wenn man Seidenschnabel gewohnt war. 

Im ersten Moment konnte Sirius den Eindringling nicht ausmachen. Es war dunkel und die kreisenden Wächter nahmen ihm das wenige Mond- und Sternenlicht. Hecktisch sah er sich um. Ein Ächzen zeigte ihm schließlich den Weg. Eine Gestalt kauerte an einer der kalten Wände. 

"WER DA?" frage Sirius forsch und nahm den Bogen von seinen Schultern, mit einer Hand tastete er nach einem Pfeil. 

Vorsicht war geboten, es könnte doch ein Feind sein. 

Die Gestalt bewegte sich, nein Snape konnte es nicht sein, der war größer... konnte es? 

"Sirius?" krächzte Harry. 

"HARRY!" rief Black, ließ den Bogen fallen und rannte auf sein Patenkind zu. 

Er ließ sich neben Harry auf die Knie fallen und zog ihn in seine Arme. 

"Bei Merlin! Du lebst! Du lebst!" raunte Sirius und drückte ihn noch fester an sich. Der Junge zitterte am ganzen Leib und schien eiskalt zu sein. Harry Potter erwiderte die Umarmung, dann flüsterte er mit erstickter Stimme: "Er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Er hat mir das Leben gerettet, Sirius!" 

Black ließ sein Patenkind los und umfasste dessen Kopf mit beiden Händen. "Snape?" 

Harry nickte. Langsam gewöhnten sich Sirius' Augen an die Dunkelheit und er sah sein Patenkind genauer an. Harry wirkte zutiefst verstört und verängstigt, doch gleichzeitig hatte er dieses Staunen in seinem Gesicht. Als ob er etwas unmögliches gesehen hätte, etwas was ihn zutiefst in seinen Grundfesten erschüttert hat. Im Hintergrund ertönten Schreie und Rufe, Dumbledore und die anderen kamen. 

"Lumos", rief Moody und der Hof wurde in helles Licht getaucht. 

Sirius warf einen Blick über die Schulter, der Hof war voll mit allen möglichen Wesen, ob nun magisch oder nichtmagisch. Die Zauberer, die zwischen ihnen auf sie zukamen, wirkten irgendwie seltsam zerbrechlich und wie Eindringlinge in ihrer eigenen Schule. Pomfrey kramte schon in ihrer Tasche und McGonagall wirkte nicht minder besorgt wie die Weasleys, die als letzte kamen. Harry sackte gegen Sirius, dieser fing ihn geschickt auf. Dumbledore kam bei ihnen zuerst an und auch sein Zauberstab leuchtete hell wie eine kleine Sonne über Harry und Sirius. 

"Harry, alles in Ordnung?" fragte der Direktor und wenn Sirius ehrlich zu sich war wirkte der Mann im Schein seines eigenen Zauberstabs um Jahre gealtert. 

"Ja Sir." Der Junge nickte. 

Pomfrey ließ sich nun neben Sirius und Harry auf die Knie nieder und hielt eine kleine Flasche in den Händen. 

"Ein Antischockmittel", erklärte sie kurz angebunden und gab es Potter zum Trinken. 

Die glasigen Augen des Jungen ließen jedoch nicht von seinem Paten ab und Sirius konnte lesen was darin stand. 

Warum? 

-- 

"Was sollen wir mit ihm machen Meister?" 

Stimmen in der Dunkelheit, im Schmerz. So klar verständlich wie Kristall. 

"Verräter verdienen es nicht mehr unter uns zu sein." 

Stimmen menschlich und andere wiederum unmenschlich falsch, erlogen, triefend vor schwarzer Magie. Ein Flüstern und weitere Schmerzen, der Kristall drohte zu zerbrechen. Die Klarheit verschwand langsam aus seinem Denken. 

Ein Hauch warmer Luft an seinem Ohr. "Oh Severus, oh Severus. Immer noch kein Gehorsam? Siehst du denn immer noch nicht wo du stehst?" 

Eine leichte Berührung auf seiner Schulter, sollte sie beruhigend wirken? Aber sie tat so weh! Geht weg! 

"Dabei warst du doch so gelehrig in den Tagen, Monaten und Jahren. Eines meiner Meisterwerke und dann eine solche Enttäuschung. Ich gebe zu, ich bin enttäuscht. Vorher warst du noch mein, aber jetzt bist du ein Nichts." 

Sein Vater, der ihn anschrie: "Du bist nichts, du kannst nichts und du bist nichts wert. So was nennt sich Magier!" 

Geht weg! 

Die Berührung verschwand. 

"Herr?" Heuchelnd, einschmeichelnd, jemand der seinen Platz einnehmen wollte. Wußte dieser Jemand was das bedeutete? Würde man ihn nach einigen Monaten ... Jahren wiedererkennen? Könnte er sein Selbstbewusstsein, seine Eigenständigkeit behalten? Ein Schlag, der Kristall bekam immer mehr Risse. 

Die Stimmen wurden ein Rauschen. Ein Flehen im Hinterkopf. Bitte nicht wieder mein Gehör, ich möchte nicht wieder taub durch die Welt gehen. Nicht noch einmal das. Alles! Aber ich möchte hören können. 

Knack! 

Die Stimmen wurden wieder klar und rein. "Wie Ihr befehlt, Meister." 

"Euer Befehl Herr. Sofort Herr." 

Grobe Hände, die ihn packten und fortschleiften. 

Dunkelheit. 

Anmerkung der Autorin:   
Und ein weiters Kapitel und ich kann jetzt schon sagen das nächste läst nicht so lange auf sich warten.   
Danke für die vielen Reviews das gibt einem einen richtigen Schub.   
W´erinaya 


	36. Kapitel 35 Wille!

Kapitel 35 Wille!

__

Wer andere gut jagen will, muß selber gut laufen können.

Aus Schweden.

"Warum?"

Endlich wurde ausgesprochen was so viele dachten. Was in den Augen von Harry Potter stand. Ganz leise schwebte dieses Wort nun im Raum. Wie ein Gespenst, was sich noch nicht so recht für seine Existenz entschieden hatte.

Warum?

Er haßte ihn doch! Hatte er in all den Jahren ihm das Leben nicht zur Hölle gemacht? Versucht aus der Schule zu verstoßen.

"Wohl eher müßte es heißen wo ist er jetzt?" Das war Pomfrey die eine Decke über Harry Potter legte.

Sie hatten Harry hoch in die Räume von Dumbledore gebracht. Der Junge lag zusammengerollt auf dem großen Sofa und starrte sie immer noch mit weitgeöffneten Augen an.

Sirius setzte sich neben dem Sofa auf den Boden und hatte eine Hand auf die von Harry gelegt. Sein Patenkind musste spüren, dass er jetzt in Sicherheit war, von Menschen umgeben die ihn liebten und für sein Leben kämpften. Ein unfreundlicher Gedankengang schob sich in Sirius' Kopf, während er so in die Runde sah: würden sie das gleiche machen wenn es nicht um sein Patenkind, Harry Potter, ging? Er würde es jetzt heraus finden, weil, jetzt ging es nur noch um Severus Snape. Von Hagrid wußte Black, dass es in den Dunklen Jahren nur der Halbriese gewesen war, der nach Snape gesucht hatte, der ihn beschützt hatte und ihm ein guter Freund war. Sein Blick wanderte von Harry zu Dumbledore, der Direktor der Schule konnte immer wenig machen, er war an die Schule gebunden und meist wenn er einige Tage weg war, kam das Chaos nach Hogwarts, und Angst. Ein Dumbledore konnte nicht einfach aufstehen und nach seinem Spion, sein Eigentum suchen. Das war immer die Aufgabe von anderen gewesen.

Im Hintergrund standen Moody und Mr Weasley zusammen und flüsterten leise. Nein, sie konnte Dumbledore nicht losschicken, und so wie sie jetzt wirkten waren sie entspannt, keineswegs großartig besorgt. Molly sah beruhigt aus und nicht mehr wie ein Säbelzahntiger auf der Jagd. Selbst McGonagall schien nicht mehr ganz so verkrampft vor Sorge. Nur Dumbledore wirkte irgendwie nicht ganz so beruhigt, wie Pomfrey, die immer wieder einen Blick auf die Tür warf, fast so als hoffte sie, Snape würde gleich kommen. Firenze stand am offenen Fenster, er war noch nicht ganz zufrieden. Der kleine Professor Flitwick schien zu schwanken. Was hatte dieser an Snape gefunden?

Kurz verschwand McGonagall und kehrte mit Ron und Hermine zurück. Die Freunde von Harry freuten sich so unterschiedlich ihn wieder zu sehen, wie es nur selten geschah. Ron lachte leicht hysterisch auf und schüttelte zitternd die Hand seines Freundes. Hermine weinte gotterbärmlich und schluchzte immer wieder wie froh sie sei, dass er wieder da war. Sirius ließ die drei allein, seine Gegenwart wurde nicht mehr benötigt.

Langsam ging die Sonne auf und wo vorher die Nacht lebendig wurde, zogen immer wieder Schatten über das Schloß. Einige Tiere, die meist nachtaktiv waren, suchten auf den Zinnen und Plattformen Ruheplätze, wiederum andere wurden nun aktiv und zogen nun weiter ihre Kreise um das Schloß. Das Flügelrauschen wurde zu einem allgegenwärtigen Geräusch an diesem Morgen.

Sirius stand am Fenster neben Firenze und beobachtete das Treiben der Wächter sehr interessiert, selbst im See und auf den Wiesen vor dem Verbotenen Wald schienen mehr Tiere zu grasen oder Ruhe zu suchen. Die Anspannung der Nacht verschwand und hinterließ nur einen bösen Schatten, der gerade von der Sonne vertrieben wurde. Professor Flitwick trat leise neben ihn und streckte sich um auch etwas aus dem Fenster sehen zu können.

"Heute wird wohl nicht mehr viel geschehen, oder?" raunte Sirius und beobachtete, wie einen Gruppe Einhörner über die Wiese vor Hagrids Hütte jagte. Kurz blühte alles auf, wie am schönsten Sommermorgen.

"Harry Potter ist wieder da." Der kleine Professor sah zu ihm auf.

"Ja, er ist wieder da." In Gedanken fügte Sirius hinzu: 'Aber jemand fehlt noch.'

"Er wird schon zu uns kommen," meinte Flitwick, als ob er Sirius Gedanken lesen konnte.

"Ihr Wort in Merlins Gehörgang", murmelte Black.

Im Hintergrund berichtete Harry Potter noch einmal alles was er gesehen hatte. Sirius wandte sich um und hörte zu.

"Die kamen mitten in der Nacht. Plötzlich standen sie an meinem Bett und bevor ich reagieren konnte. ZACK!", eine zupackende Handbewegung, "hatten sie mich geknebelt und mir die Augen verbunden. Einer wollte noch etwas Spaß haben..."

Harry spie das Wort förmlich aus, könnte er es jemals wieder normal aussprechen?

"Der wollte DICH umbringen, Ron!"

Mrs Weasley gab einen erstickten Laut von sich und umarmte ihren Sohn kurz. Dieser wiederum wirkte plötzlich noch blasser, was ein scharfer Kontrast zu seinen knallroten Haaren war.

"Aber Snape hat es verhindert. Hat gesagt es wäre schon so genug wenn sie mich hätten."

Ungläubiges Raunen erfüllte den Raum. Snape war also kein Verräter und die kleine Pro-Snape-Liga fühlte sich gestärkt.

"Dann nur noch Rauschen, ein Schwindelgefühl, Unsicherheit, als ob plötzlich alles durcheinandergeraten war und als man mir die Augenbinde abnahm fand ich mich in einem Raum ohne Fenster wieder. Nur eine Tür mit einem Gitterfenster. Immer wieder sagten sie, bald würde ich ihren Lord sehen. Dass niemand mich suchen würde. Dass ich allen egal wäre. Dass hier nur Getreue Voldemorts wären."

Moody zuckte bei dem Namen des Dunklen Lords zusammen, Mr Weasleys Teetasse fiel auf den Boden und Mrs Weasley zog ihren Sohn wieder in die Arme.

"Und es kam auch keiner. Ich hatte keinen Zauberstab, keine Hilfe, keinen Phönix..."

Das magische Wesen trällerte im Hintergrund traurig und flog von seiner Stange zu Harry. Dieser begann das Tier zu streicheln, als ob er ihm die Absolution erteilen wollte. Der Phönix schien blass und auch gealtert zu sein.

"Dann holten sie mich, brachten mich zu Voldemort. Da war eine große Halle, aber ganz in schwarz gehalten und da war er. Er wartete auf mich und seine Getreuen. Es waren so viele. So viele!"

Staunen und Schrecken erfüllten seine Augen, seine Stimme wurde ein Flüstern. "So viele. Sie brachten mich vor seinen Thron, doch da war er nicht allein, einige Todesser standen oder knieten auf der Plattform. Er wollte mich mit einem Dolch umbringen. Voldemort sagte, hier wären nur seine Getreuen, seine Sklaven. Kein Ausweg für mich. Da war auch kein Ausweg, wie auch? Damals, auf dem Friedhof, hatte ich den Portschlüssel und meinen Zauberstab. Aber da hatte ich nichts! NICHTS! Dann, als Voldemort vor mir stand und den Dolch hob, stand eine der knienden Gestalten auf der Plattform auf und zog sich die Maske und Kapuze vom Gesicht. Voldemort wirbelte herum und wollte sehen wer es da wagte ihn zu stören. Es war Snape und und..."

Harry richtete sich auf und die Decke rutschte herunter. Er saß nun auf dem Sofa und sah die Anwesenden an, nagelte sie förmlich fest aus Angst, sie würden ihn nun verlassen, nach dem was er sagte.

"Und er lächelte! Er lächelte mich an! Das erst Mal, dass ich ihn so offen und traurig lächeln gesehen habe. Er wirkte auf mich so voll Trauer, so voll Schmerz und gleichzeitig so stark, so sicher. Snape sagte nur: 'Fang Potter!', und warf mir seinen Zauberstab zu." Harry holte den Zauberstab aus seiner Jacke.

Schwarz und glänzend lag er da in Potters Hand.

"Er hatte ihn in einen Portschlüssel verwandelt. Ich spürte nur noch dieses Ziehen und fand mich dann in einem der Innenhöfe in Hogwarts wieder."

Dumbledore seufzte und fragte vorsichtig: "Was kannst du uns über den Ort sagen, wo du gefangen gehalten worden bist?"

Sirius sah interessiert von Harry zu Albus.

Harrys Hand umschloss den Zauberstab von Snape fester und er sah den Direktor von Hogwarts an. "Es war ein altes Gemäuer, eine Burg oder ein Schloss. Aber ich konnte keinen Blick nach außen werfen. Es ist nur alt, mehr kann ich nicht dazu sagen."

Dumbledore nickte ernst. "Ja, das war nicht anders zu erwarten Tom hatte schon eine Schwäche für alte Gemäuer, seltsamerweise galt dies nie für Hogwarts. Das Waisenhaus, in dem er groß wurde, war ein damals modernes Heim. Als er nach langen Jahren wieder in England war ließ er es niederbrennen bis auf die Grundmauern."

Der alte Mann schüttelte nun bedauernd den Kopf. "Aber dies gehört nicht hierher."

Alle schwiegen und sahen den Direktor an.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Sirius und löste sich von der Fensternische.

"Voldemort wird nicht begeistert sein von Snapes Verrat und wir wissen was passiert wenn der alte Schrecken nicht amüsiert war."

Pomfrey und Firenze warfen sich besorgte Blicke zu. Die Augen von Dumbledore ruhten auf Sirius.

"Es war seine Entscheidung", raunte Mrs Weasley und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sirius warf einen ungläubigen Blick auf die Frau. War das die gleiche Frau, die vor einigen Stunden noch bereit war über Leichen zu gehen, um Harry zu finden? Seine Blicke wanderten weiter und überall fand er diese Zurückhaltung. Sie hatte sich dort ausgebreitet, wo bis vor ein Paar Minuten noch Unsicherheit geherrscht hatte, ein zweites Übel das sich in einige festgesetzt hatte. Pomfrey wirkte zwar verzweifelt, doch sah er auch, was konnte eine Heilerin groß ausrichten, allein? Firenze war kein Magier und konnte nicht zaubern, man sah ihm diesen Frust förmlich an. Dumbledore wirkte verbittert und Sirius konnte die innere Zerrissenheit förmlich sehen. Aber am meisten erschreckten ihn die Blicke der anderen; in einigen Gesichtern konnte er sogar Gleichgültigkeit lesen. Sein Blick blieb bei seinem Patenkind hängen.

Harry saß immer noch da und starrte nun den Zauberstab in seiner Hand an.

"Er hat mir das Leben gerettet. Er ist doch ein Slytherin", flüsterte er geistesabwesend und drehte den Stab nun, betrachtete ihn fasziniert von allen Seiten. Seine Augen wirkten plötzlich so alt und genau so traurig wie Black es manchmal bei Dumbledore gesehen hatte.

Sirius machte sich Sorgen, sein Patenkind wirkte auf ihn plötzlich so entrückt, weit weg in Sphären, in die er nicht folgten konnte. Der Phönix auf dem Boden vor ihm spreizte die Flügel weit auseinander und trällerte ein Lied. Die Sonne tauchte sein Gefieder in feurige Farben. Rot in Rot. Gold in Gold.

--

Das Gefühl den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Verwirrung. Er wollte sehen wo er war. Doch man hatte ihm die Augen verbunden. Das Gefühl hielt kurz an, dann fiel er auf harten Wiesenboden. Es roch nach frischer Luft und einige Vögel sangen sogar. Irgendwo in ihm sagte eine kleine schwache Stimme, das wohl Tag seinen musste. Ein Fuß, der seine Magengrube traf, er krümmte sich und hustete schwach. Übelkeit kroch in ihm hoch.

"Verräter", fauchte eine Frauenstimme über ihm, ein Flüstern und seine Welt explodierte in Schmerz und Agonie.

Während sein Gefühl langsam abschaltete und wieder die sicheren Gründe der Bewußtlosigkeit aufsuchte, verließ ihn die Gewissheit nicht, dass er etwas richtig gemacht hatte.

Severus Snape spürte nicht mehr wie er über den Rasen auf ein altes Haus zugeschleift wurde.

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Wie versprochen das nächste Kapitel lies nicht lange auf sich warten.

Viel spaß beim lesen und da mir im Moment die Muse gut zuredet, werden die nächsten Kapitel auch nicht lange auf sich warten lassen.

W´erinaya


	37. Kapitel 36 Verschwunden und Vergessen

Kapitel 36 Verschwunden und Vergessen

__

Haß ist die Rache des Feiglings dafür, dass er eingeschüchtert ist.

Shaw, Major Barbara III

Die Todesser sahen sich vorsichtig um. Ihr Lord hatte sich etwas spezielles für den Verräter Severus Snape ausgedacht. Es war eine perfide Idee und Voldemort galt in dieser Richtung als sehr einfallsreich. Lucius Malfoy hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen den Verräter mit einigen Getreuen persönlich bei seinem Peiniger und wohl auch schließlich Mörder abzuliefern. Niemand und wirklich niemand würde hier nach ihm fragen oder gar nach ihm suchen. Malfoy stockte kurz. Suchen? Vorsichtig wandte er sich um und sah wie eine Frau in Todesserkleidung Severus einen verbotenen Fluch als krönenden Abschluß ihrer Ablieferungsarbeit aufhalste. Der Mann schrie auf, in Lucius Ohren viel zu laut, jedoch nur kurz. Der ehemalige Giftmischer des Dunklen Lord verlor schon das Bewußtsein.

"Verdammt lass das", zischte er. "Wir sollen ihn in einem Stück abliefern."

Die Frau zuckte nur mit den Schultern und hob den Fluch auf. Ein anderer Todesser, kräftig gebaut, griff achtlos nach einem Arm des Bewußtlosen und schleifte so Snape zu Lucius.

Es war hellichter Tag und Malfoy wusste, dass sie in ihren schwarzen Kutten auf Meilen hinaus gut zu sehen waren.

"Beeilen wir uns lieber und liefern unser Geschenk ab", flüsterte er und sah noch einmal die Straße auf und ab.

Sie waren in eine gottverlassenen Gegend geschickt worden, zu einer ganz bestimmten Person. Das Haus ihrer Zielperson lag einsam an einer Straße und war eher ein kleines wohlgepflegtes Anwesen, als ein schäbiges Muggelhaus. Jedoch war in der Ferne eine große Stadt auszumachen - doch nicht so gottverlassen. Malfoy betrachtete das Haus eine Weile mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. Es sah sehr ordentlich und sauber aus, fast zu normal und in Muggelaugen musste es einen harmlosen Eindruck machen. Der weitläufige Garten hinter dem Haus war gepflegt und wenn es der Besitzer darauf ankommen ließe, bestimmt in jedem Muggelreiseführer als Vorbild englischer Gartenkunst erwähnt. Lucius schüttelte den Kopf, er wußte diese Person legte keinen Wert auf Bekanntheit in der Muggel- und Zaubererwelt wenn es um seine privaten Angelegenheiten ging. Im Beruf ja, da schmückte er sich gerne mit seinen Erfolgen und trug diese offen zur Schau. Viele Zauberer standen auf seiner Seite, meinten, er packe die Dinge richtig an. Wie damals Mr Crouch. Das Wissen um die Zielperson war ergänzt worden und dem Dunklen Lord aus dem Ministerium zugetragen. Malfoy, als Leiter dieser Aktion, war es bekannt, der Dunkle Lord persönlich hatte diese wenigen Informationstropfen durchrieseln lassen, damit Lucius wusste, mit wem er es genau zu tun hatte. Der Name war allen Todessern bekannt, wie der von Mad Eye, aber das was Voldemort ihm gesagt hatte war weit mehr gewesen.

"Und worauf warten wir?" fragte die Frau ungeduldig.

Malfoy drehte sich genervt um. "SCHWEIG! Oder ich liefere dich auch gleich mit ab!"

Die Frau hob trotzig den Kopf und starrte ihn aus ihren kalten Augen herausfordernd an.

Da gab es ein PUFF und alle duckten sich hinter dem Gebüsch, das sie bis jetzt vor den Augen des Hausbewohners verbarg.

Eine Gestalt war vor dem Haus erschienen und fuchtelte nun vor der Tür mit seinem Zauberstab herum, nach dem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass ihn niemand sah. Die Schutzzauber waren schnell aufgelöst und kurz darauf verschwand er im Haus.

"Jetzt", murmelte Lucius und die Gruppe huschte aus ihrem Versteck über die Straße. Nun hieß es schnell sein und den Überraschungsmoment nutzen. Jeder wußte was er zu tun hatte. Die Frau flüsterte einen Fluch und öffnete die Tür damit mit solcher Gewalt, dass diese halb in den Angeln hing. Der Todesser, der Snape hinter sich her schleifte, hatte wohl auf halbem Weg beschlossen, tragen wäre doch leichter, und rannte gleich hinter Lucius und den anderen ins Haus.

Der Hausbesitzer wirkte überrascht, ja förmlich überrumpelt, aber nur kurz. Er schoß einen Fluch ab, doch Lucius blockte ihn geschickt ab und schleuderte gleich einen Gegenzauber. Der überraschte Zauberer fiel wie ein Brett um. Eine einfache Ganzkörperklammer hatte ihn gefällt.

Die Todesser bildeten einen Kreis um ihr Opfer. Die Augen des Besiegten wirkten panisch und dann, als er endlich genau begriff was ihn da angegriffen hatte, spiegelte sich nur noch glühender Haß in ihnen.

'Gut', dachte Lucius, mit einer Hand griff er nach seiner Maske und nahm sie ab. Sollte Mory ruhig wissen WER mit ihm sprach.

Er trat vor und beugte sich über den Bewegungsunfähigen.

"Ich grüße Sie, Mr Moray", raunte Malfoy mit einer Stimme wie flüssige Seide.

Mit seinem Zauberstab tippte er auf die Stirn des Auroren und hob den Fluch um den Kopf auf.

"Todesserabschaum. Aus mir bekommt ihr nichts heraus!" zischte er Malfoy ins Gesicht.

Dieser lachte künstlich leise auf. "Tztzt. Mr Moray begrüßt man so Freunde, die ein Geschenk bringen?"

"Ich kann auf eure Geschenke verzichten, ihr Bastarde!" spie der Auror aus und kämpfte mit der Ganzkörperklammer.

"Aber aber. Sie haben es ja noch gar nicht gesehen, es wird Ihnen gefallen", sagte Malfoy zuckersüß. "Wirklich, es wird Ihnen gefallen."

Lucius winkte zwei Todesser herbei, die Peter Moray aufrichteten, so dass er sah was da vor ihm abgeladen wurde.

Als ein schwarzes Stoffknäuel warf der kräftige Todesser Snape vor die Füße von Peter Moray. Die Augen des Auroren weiten sich überrascht als er erkannte was da vor ihm lag. Man hatte Snape seiner Maske beraubt und ihm nur die übliche Todesserkleidung gelassen. Dann, schlagartig, wirkte der Auror witternd wie ein Jäger, der Beute sah. Lucius kannte diesen lauernden, ja beinahe begehrenden Blick in den Augen des Auroren.

"Ja Mr. Moray", raunte Lucius wie eine verführerische Muse von hinten in das Ohr von Peter. "Ein Geschenk des Dunklen Lords."

Als ob das Denken bei dem Auroren wieder einsetzte, drehte dieser skeptisch den Kopf zu Lucius um. "Wo liegt der Haken. Warum ich?"

Malfoy stand auf und ragte nun bedrohlich über dem Auroren auf.

"Mr Moray, der Dunkle Lord weiß um Ihre Vorliebe für Informationen und Todesser. Wie uns vor kurzem ein Vögelchen zugesungen hat, verschwanden überraschend viele von uns in Ihrer Dienstzeit in den Kerkern des Ministeriums."

Er begann zwischen Moray und Snape auf- und abzuwandern.

"Sie waren auch einer der Auroren, neben Mad Eye Moody, der am meisten von uns gefangen hat. Die Auroren bewunderten Ihre Arbeit und deckten Ihre Aktionen. So kam niemand dahinter, dass Sie es waren und Ihre Aurorengruppe, die die Gefangenen verschwinden ließen. Gerissen, gebe ich zu, aber bedenken Sie eins Mr. Moray, der Dunkle Lord erfährt alles! Er hat überall seine Getreuen, überall seine Spione."

Jetzt stoppte Malfoy und sah auf Moray herab.

"Und was jetzt? Wollen Sie Ihre Kameraden rächen?" fragte Moray verwirrt.

"Oh nein nein." Malfoy machte eine wegwerfende Geste. "Der Dunkle Lord kann sehr großzügig sein. Er vergibt Ihnen und überlässt Ihnen sogar dieses Geschenk hier..."

"Wen?" hackte Moray nach.

Malfoy beugte sich zu ihm herab und zischte ihm ins Ohr: "Lassen Sie uns in Frieden, schließen Sie die Augen wenn Sie einen von uns sehen. Streichen Sie Gesichter und Namen aus Ihrem Gedächtnis. Dafür bekommen Sie, nun ja, sagen wir diejenigen, die dem Dunklen Lord nicht mehr nützlich sind. Erfahren von Überfällen, bei denen diese Personen verschwinden oder gefasst werden sollen. Sie haben Ihren Erfolg, gelten wieder als einer der Auroren, die wieder Schwarzmagier fassen."

Peter Moray schnaubte verächtlich. "Vergessen Sie es Todesser. Mit Ihnen mache ich keine Geschäfte."

"Wirklich? Und was ist wenn Ihr kleines Geheimnis an die Öffentlichkeit gerät, über Ihre Arbeitsweisen? Woher hatten Sie den Ihre Informationen? Wenn nicht von den Gefangenen? Und glauben Sie mir, wir sind normalerweise nicht sehr gesprächig, wenn wir in den Händen von Auroren sind. Bedenken Sie was geschehen, wird wenn etwas bekannt darüber würde ? Ein Auror, der die gleichen Methoden anwendet wie wir. Können Sie sich das leisten?" sagte Malfoy und dachte für sich, bei allen Geistern, war dieser Mann ein Idiot.

Er holte Luft, Zeit für den finalen Schlag: "Wir beobachten Sie und nicht jeder Todesser trägt das Dunkle Mal. Einer von diesen Helfern kann ihr kleines Geheimnis ausplaudern, den richtigen Personen nahe bringen."

Lucius machte eine kleine Pause, ließ seine Worte wirken. "Wenn Sie zustimmen dann..... keine Fehlschläge mehr und Rache für alle verlorenen Kollegen. Informationen ohne Ende, Ruhm und Ehre."

Moray sah von Malfoy zu Snape, der leise stöhnte und sich bewegte.

"Oh und wußten Sie, er war einer der wenigen, der sich genau unter Ihrer Nase retten konnte? Ach, war das damals für Sie eine Schmach, ein Todesser, der mit all seinem Wissen verschwand. War es nicht die gleiche Aktion, bei der Sie Moody anschwärzte."

Moray versteifte sich kurz, Lucius wusste, er hatte gewonnen.

"Dann gilt unser Deal. Snape gehört Ihnen, der Dunkle Lord hat keine Verwendung mehr für ihn. Nun ja und wer weiß, vielleicht hat er ja noch einige nette Informationen für Sie. Ob er sie jedoch freiwillig preisgibt, kann ich nicht sagen."

Malfoy schüttelte eine schwarze Augenbinde aus und verband Moray die Augen.

"Sie hören von uns, Mr Moray."

Die anderen Todesser verschwanden leise aus dem Haus. Ein kurzes Bedauern flackerte in Lucius auf, als er Snape da so liegen sah, doch so schnell wie es kam verschwand es auch wieder. Man mußte über Snape keine Rechenschaft abliefern und außerdem war er ein Verräter. Elegant setzte er sich wieder die Maske auf und mit einem Schwung seines Zauberstabs löste er die Ganzkörperklammer und als Peter die Augenbinde herunterriss war sein Haus leer, bis auf den Todesser, der vor seinen Füßen lag.

Sofort eilte er zu der zerstörten Haustür und sah sich um. Doch die Todesser waren verschwunden. Im Hintergrund stöhnte Snape leise auf, Moray wirbelte herum. Natürlich hatte Moody ihn damals angeschwärzt, immerhin war einer dieser Schwarzmagier vor Mad Eyes Augen gestorben. Es hatte Moray viel Mühe gekostet sich zu rechtfertigen, und als dann auch noch dieser besagte Todesser verwand, war sein Ruf im Ministerium doch sehr angekratzt. Später sagten viele, er sei wie Crouch und ihn würde das gleiche Schicksal ereilen. Doch Moray hatte sich gewehrt und war Auror geblieben und viele Auoren waren ihm treu. Ja, unterstützten ihn und spielten ihm immer noch wichtige Informationen zu. Todesser hatte er kurz nach dem Sturz des Dunklen Lords nicht mehr in die Finger bekommen, dafür hatte Moody gesorgt, stattdessen wollte man Schauprozesse, um die Öffentlichkeit zu beruhigen. Narren waren sie gewesen, alle zusammen. Hätten sie diese Gefangenen Moray überlassen, er hätte endgültig reinen Tisch gemacht. Mit einen Schwung seines Zauberstabs reparierte er die Tür und versiegelte sie sorgfältig. Er wollte jetzt nicht gestört werden. Schleichend bewegte er sich auf Snape zu und stieß in sachte mit dem Fuß an. Der war wirklich in keinem guten Zustand, ein wenig Ruhe mußte er ihm noch gönnen, wenn er genug aus ihm heraus bekommen wollte. Mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht ging er zu einem Kerzenwandhalter und zog daran. Ein steinernes Bodenmuster glitt in die Tiefe und gab eine Treppe frei. Aber wozu die Eile, er hatte Zeit und niemand suchte nach diesem da, selbst die Todesser nicht. Plötzlich kam ihm ein Gedanke, aber vielleicht Dumbledore? Dieser wird ihn suchen. Die Unsicherheit verschwand so schnell wie sie kam, der alte Direktor würde ihn bei den Todessern suchen, aber bestimmt nicht hier. Mit diesem beruhigenden Gedanken, ließ er Snape in seinen persönlichen Kerker hinabschweben. Hinter ihnen glitt das Steinbodenmuster wieder nach oben und verschloss für alle Außenstehenden den Zugang in die unterirdischen Gefilden von Peter Morays Haus.

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Ein weiteres Kapitel. Bis zu den nächsten kann es jedoch noch etwas dauern. Bitte hier wieder um Geduld.

Viel spaß beim lesen J

W´erinaya


	38. Kapitel 37 Verzögerungen

Kapitel 37 Verzögerungen 

_Jeder Mensch kann irren._

_Im Irrtum verharren jedoch wird nur der Tor._

_Cicero_

Sie warteten. Sirius konnte es nicht fassen. Sie warteten! Dumbledore und die anderen hatten das wahr gemacht was sich kurz nach der Rückkehr Harrys herauskristallisiert hatte. Der Tag ging langsam zur Neige und sie saßen hier herum und warteten. Dumbledore hatte den Hauselfen befohlen etwas zu essen zu bringen. Jetzt saßen sie alle da, knabberten an belegten Broten und unterhielten sich leise. Hier und da lachte sogar jemand leise verhalten auf. 

Sirius saß schmollend etwas abseits wieder auf einer Fensterbank und beobachtete, wie langsam wieder Normalität einkehrte. McGonagall hatte Harrys Zauberstab aus dem Schlafsaal geholt und wollte den Jungen dazu bringen, den Zauberstab von Snape doch ihr zu geben. 

Harry weigerte sich, genau so wenig nahm er an dem kleinen improvisierten Essen teil. Für Black war es unheimlich mit anzusehen, wie der Junge sich immer mehr in sich zurückzog. Er sprach mit seinen Freunden und lachte sogar einmal über einen Witz von Ron, aber Sirius sah es genau: das war alles nur Fassade, nur oberflächlich. Da war mehr. 

Madame Pomfrey kam auf Black zu, auch ihre oberflächliche Fassade hatte stark gelitten und die Sorge und Angst stand ihr offen ins Gesicht geschrieben. 

"Ich weiß wie Sie sich fühlen", murmelt sie ihm zu und lehnte sich an die Wand neben Black. 

"Wir sitzen hier rum und warten, während Snape vielleicht stirbt und Voldemort den ultimativen Angriff plant. Warum handelt Dumbledore nicht, er könnte herausfinden wo Voldemort steckt und wo der ist, ist auch Snape", grummelte Sirius, wenigsten etwas sollten sie tun. 

"Wenn Dumbledore jetzt handelt, jetzt zuschlägt, wird das Ministerium ihn in der Luft zerreißen. Sie wissen wie viel Angst Fudge um seine Stellung hat. Jeder weiß, dass Dumbledore mächtig ist. Jeder weiß, er ist der einzige, den der Dunkle Lord je gefürchtet hat. Wenn er jetzt handelt greift er offen nach dem Ruhm und der Macht in Fudges Augen und wir verlieren vielleicht zwei Menschen, die uns ans Herz gewachsen sind", sagte Pomfrey beschwörend. 

Sirius zog den Kopf ein und dachte über das Gesagte nach. 

Da legte die Heilerin eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter. "Glauben Sie mir, ich mache mir auch Sorgen, ich war nie gut im Warten." 

Sirius dachte betrübt. Wer´s glaubt. 

-- 

Langsam tauchte Snape aus der Dunkelheit auf. Der Boden war kalt und steinig. Mit großer Anstrengung öffnete Snape die Augen und sah sich um. Keine Augenbinde versperrte ihm die Sicht. Es war ein altes Gewölbe, hoch und mit Fackeln beleuchtet. Es mußte tief unter der Erde liegen, denn es war kein Fenster im Fackelschein zu sehen. Woher kam dann die Luft? Sie strich über ihn sanft und leicht. Mit pochenden Kopfschmerzen drehte er vorsichtig den Kopf und sah dann doch im Steinboden eingelassene Gitter. Luftzufuhr, aber durch ein unterirdisches System, raffiniert. So war ein Rufen unnötig, man würde ihn nicht hören, denn der Ausgang würde bestimmt nicht in einer sehr bewohnten Gegend sein. 

Als sein Blick weiter wanderte sah er auch warum diese Vorsichtsmaßname getroffen worden war. An der Wand hingen fein säuberlich aufgereiht diverse Folterwerkzeuge und auf einem Lesepult lag ein aufgeschlagenes Buch. Das hier war eine Verhörkammer und derjenige, der hier sein Handwerk ausübte, wollte wohl auf Nummer sicher gehen. Snape hätte seinen Zauberstab gewettet, dass das Buch auf dem Lesepult das gleiche war, wie er in Voldemorts Kerkern gesehen hatte. Ein verbotenes Buch, das weit oben auf der Liste zu finden war. 

Innerlich seufzte er, was hatte er erwartet? Dass Voldemort ihn schnell umbrachte? Dass er ihm verzieh? Nein, ein solcher Fehler kannte nur eine Strafe: den Tod. Kein einfacher schneller Tod, nein, ein langsamer, und unter großen Schmerzen. 

Das Licht stach in seinen Augen und so schloß er sie wieder und versuchte mit dem bisschen klaren Verstand, der wie ein Kristall in ihm wohnte, die Lage zu analysieren. Unbekannter Ort, eindeutig eine Folterkammer, und zwar eine von der Sorte: geh rein und komme nie wieder raus. Doch die große Frage blieb, wem gehörte das ganze? Damals, bei Rosier war es mehr ein Provisorium gewesen, das hier sah nicht danach aus. Voldemort? Einem seiner Anhänger, der die Ehre hatte Snape zu töten? Es war ein Unsicherheitsfaktor, der Snape gar nicht gefiel und so gar nicht in seine seelische Vorbereitung auf das Kommende passte. Denn wenn er sah wer der Besitzer war, war es möglicherweise schon zu spät. 

Er hörte Schritte und die Tür wurde geöffnete, kein übliches Quietschen von alten verrosteten Scharnieren, nein ein leises Gleiten. Die Schritte kamen näher, stoppten neben ihm. Severus gab vor immer noch bewusstlos zu sein, es gab ihm etwas Aufschub seine Kräfte und seinen Verstand, den Kristall, tief in sich zu verbergen. Es kostete seinen ganzen Willen, nicht die Augen zu öffnen um zu sehen wer da stand. Frieden und Ruhe, wenigstens noch etwas. Sich der Illusion hingeben, dass der Schmerz, der immer noch tief in seinen Knochen saß, verging. Ein verächtliches Schnauben und ein leises Klappern einer tönernen Schale und eines Bechers. Schritte, die sich wieder entfernten, die Tür fiel leise ins Schloß. Innerlich zählte Snape bis zwanzig und öffnete dann zaghaft die Augen. Neben ihm stand ein Teller mit etwas Brot, etwas trockenes Fleisch und ein Becher mit Wasser. Essen? Warum bei allen Höllen, die er schon durchwandert hatte, gab ihm der Fremde Essen? Der Todesser in ihm antwortete sarkastisch: Narr, er will dich bei Kräften haben bevor er anfängt. 

Der müde Snape überlegte ob er einfach das Essen und Trinken verweigern sollte, dann würde es wenigstens schneller gehen und er könnte endlich sterben. Sein Magen rebellierte gegen diese Überlegung und so rollte sich Severus stöhnend herum und griff mit einer Hand nach dem Brot. Verblüfft stellte er dabei fest, dass seine Hand ein einziger Bluterguss war. Hatte jemand mit einem Stock darauf geschlagen oder war er während eines Folterfluchs gegen etwas gestoßen? Fasziniert betrachtete er seine Hand als wäre sie nicht ein Teil von ihm. Langsam schloss er die Finger und öffnete sie wieder, der Schmerz war da, aber kein Knochen gebrochen. Er konnte sich nicht mehr daran erinnern, wie es dazu gekommen war. 

Moray beobachtete Snape durch einen verborgenen Spion. Er war kein Narr und hatte gemerkt, dass der Todesser ihm nur etwas vorgespielt hatte. Sollte er ruhig glauben, er wäre noch sicher. 

Lass den Fisch noch etwas zappeln bevor du ihn aus dem Wasser holst, dachte er. 

Mit der Geduld eines Jägers, der seine Beute beobachtete, sah sich Moray genau an wie Snape aß, wie er sich bewegte, das gab ihm Aufschluß über seinen gesundheitlichen Zustand. Wann er beginnen und wie weit er gehen konnte. Der Todesser war doch in einem besseren Zustand als er dachte. 

Während er den Spion schloß überlegte er, wie er heute Abend beginnen sollte. 

-- 

Die Nacht kam so schnell, dass Sirius überrascht war wie schnell es noch dunkel wurde. Einige fliegende Wächter setzten sich zur Ruhe, während andere wieder aufstiegen zu ihren Patroulienflügen. Langsam begann sich der Raum zu leeren, McGonagall begleitete Mr und Mrs Weasley zu weiteren Gästeräumen. Mad Eye meinte, er wollte noch ein kurzes Gespräch mit McGonagall führen und verließ mit der Weasley-Familie das Büro. Firenze beschloß, noch einige Dinge mit den Tieren des Waldes besprechen und stieg hinab ins Schloß. Wenn auch wiederwillig, wie Sirius zufrieden feststellte. Professor Flitwick bot sich an, die Kinder wieder zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu bringen, und Pomfrey bestand darauf, dass Potter in den Krankenflügel kam. 

Black richtete sich auf und wollte endgültig Protest einlegen, er legte sich schon die ersten harten Worte zurecht, doch so weit kam es nicht. Harry war von dem Sofa förmlich geglitten und stand nun sicher im Raum. Die Tür fiel hinter Moody ins Schloß. 

"Was passiert mit Snape?" fragte Harry glockenklar. 

Dumbledore wirkte grau und alt als er antwortete: "Wir werden ihm helfen. Nur nicht heute. Morgen sehen wir alles klarer." 

Harry schüttelt energisch den Kopf. "Jede Stunde, die wir warten, bringt ihn näher an den Tod. Jede Stunde, die wir warten, lässt Voldemort aus seinem Zorn, in dem er momentan erstarrt ist, wieder beweglich werden." 

Beruhigend hob der Direktor die Hände. "Mein Junge, ich weiß. Ich weiß es doch. Aber die Erfahrung hat ...." 

Potter machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung. "Es war Ihre Erfahrung, alter Mann. Nicht die meine." 

Pomfrey holte zischend Luft und Flitwick fiepte empört: "Mr. Potter, wie können Sie es wagen so mit dem Direktor zu reden!" 

Harry drehte sich zu dem kleinen Professor um, und da sah es Sirius. Das war nicht mehr Harry, da stand etwas anderes vor ihnen. Die Verwandlung, die sich in den letzten Stunden langsam vollzogen hatte, war komplett. Harry schien groß, mächtig und alt an Jahren. Hermine hatte die Hand vor den Mund geschlagen und sah ihren Freund voller Schrecken an. Rons Kinnlade war herunter geklappt und auch er schien zu denken, dass Harry nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank hatte. 

"Zauberer, ich weiß wovon ich rede. Der Direktor der Schule mag in den Dunklen Jahren davor und auch in letzter Zeit weise und klug gehandelt haben, doch jetzt müssen wir handeln. Wir können nicht immer nur reagieren, es ist Zeit zum Agieren", sagte Harry milde als er sah, wie sehr alle empört waren. 

Dumbledore sah Harry neugierig an, auch er hatte allem Anschein nach bemerkt, dass da mehr sprach als nur Harry Potter. 

Der Blick des jungen Potters wanderte zu jedem einzelnen und blieb bei Gryffindors Schwert hängen. Ein breites Lächeln stahl sich über das Gesicht und mit festem Schritt ging er zu dem Glaskasten, in dem Gryffindors Schwert ruhte, fast zärtlich strich er über das Kristallglas. Wie, als ob er einen alten Freund begrüßte. Der Phönix war wieder auf seine Stange geflattert und beobachtete die Anwesenden ruhig. 

"Ich bin nicht unfehlbar. Es schien mir bis jetzt immer das Beste", murmelte Albus gütig. 

"Ich war es genau so wenig, Direktor. Ihr habt hier Wunderbares geschaffen, einen Ort des Friedens mitten im Krieg, einen Ort der Sicherheit, wo es so lange keine Sicherheit mehr gab." Harry seufzte. "Es war mehr als ich zu schaffen vermocht habe." 

Dumbledore stand auf und ging auf Harry zu, gemeinsam betrachteten sie das silberne Schwert, das ruhig und noch ungefährlich in seinem Kasten lag. 

"Wer seid Ihr und weiß Harry davon?" fragte Albus betont ruhig. 

Sirius sah verwirrt zu den Zweien hoch. 

Harry drehte sich zu dem Direktor um und als er sprach, klang seine Stimme alt und jung zugleich. "Wir wissen wer wir sind. Nur mit unser beider Einverständnis war dies möglich. Ich habe geschlafen seit er das Schwert in die Hand genommen hat, zu lange, wie ich mit Bedauern sagen muss. Der Slytherin hat mir gezeigt, dass mein alter Freund auf dem falschen Weg ist. Dass es immer noch Magier unter der Schlangenfahne gibt, die für die Zauberer, die unter dem Löwenbanner leben, einstehen, mögen die Motive noch so seltsam sein. Im Grunde ist es immer noch eine Herzensentscheidung." 

Harry hob den Zauberstab von Snape an und Sirius ahnte wer da sprach. "Salazar war mein bester Freund, der einzige Freund, mit dem ich eine Schule zusammen bauen wollte, der einzige, mit dem ich es mir überhaupt vorstellen konnte! Helga und Rowena ahnten wohl um unsere Unterschiede und kamen auch in die Schule. Sie warnten uns, eine Schule zu bauen sei etwas neues, etwas komplett anderes als in der Welt umherzureisen und nach Wissen zu forschen. Oder Abendteuer zu erleben. Wir retteten uns oft gegenseitig das Leben und wann immer der Andere Hilfe brauchte, war ein Freund an der Seite. Schlange und Löwe, zusammen ein unschlagbares Team. Salazars Schläue und Gewandtheit, meine Stärke und Mut. Wir glaubten, wir können dies in der Schule vereinen, es anderen auch zeigen. Wie wichtig es ist, ZUSAMMEN zu arbeiten." 

Mit einen tiefen Seufzer, aus dem so viel Trauer und Schmerz klang, dass es Sirius fast das Herz zerriss, drehte sich Harry wieder dem Schwert zu. "Ich hätte auf die Hexen hören sollen. Wo wir in der Freundschaft stark waren, versagten wir doch kläglich in der Schule." 

Albus nickte verständnisvoll, jetzt sah er wer vor ihm stand. "Ihr habt lange auf Euch warten lassen, Gryffindor, aber warum Ihr? Und Voldemort ist nicht Salazar Slytherin?" 

"Ich habe damit begonnen, vor über Tausend Jahren. Es ist an mir es zu beenden. Ich hätte ihn nicht von der Schule gehen lassen sollen. Für die Slytherins damals war es furchtbar und die Rache gegen den Löwen, Dachs und Raben steckte zu tief." Die Stimme von Harry klang hart, hart gegen sich selbst und seine Fehler. 

Halt, verbesserte sich Sirius, das war nicht Harry, jedenfalls nicht ganz, was da im Moment sprach war ein alter Geist, der nun ein Gefäß gefunden hatte, das ihm erlaubte, zu agieren. Es muß das gewesen sein, was Voldemort am meisten an Harry gefürchtet hat, seine Güte und sein Herz für die Freundschaft. Die Vorrausetzung für Gryffindor, zurück zu kommen. 

"Wenn Voldemort wüßte..... Er war so versessen darauf Salazar nachzueifern, dass er fast zu ihm wurde. Glauben Sie den wirklich, dass Magier wie wir einfach so sterben? Einfach so gehen? Salazar wußte was er hinterließ und dass sein Erbe so sein würde wie er. Genau so wie er wusste, dass ich ihm wieder im Wege stehen würde." 

"Ich kann das nicht zulassen, und das wisst Ihr", versuchte es Dumbledore und legte bestimmt die Hand auf den Glaskasten. 

Feuer glomm in den Augen des Jungen und er sagte mit einer Kraft in der Stimme, die alles übertraf, was die Anwesenden je gehört hatten: "Das Schwert ist mein! Ihr habt kein Recht mir mein Eigentum vorzuenthalten. Meine Entscheidungen sind die Meinen! Ihr habt kein Recht sie mir zu nehmen!" 

Etwas gefaßte sprach Harry/Gryffindor: "Ihr könnt in der Schule bleiben und sie mit euer Macht schützen. Es wird sicher von Nöten sein. Aber WIR müssen gehen! Voldemort ist zu sehr Salazar und wenn wir ihm jetzt die Möglichkeit geben, sich nach diesem Verrat zu sehr zu erholen, waren die Dunklen Jahre nur eine Abenddämmerung in der Geschichte der Magie." 

Dumbledore ließ den Kopf hängen, Harry/Gryffindor hatten gewonnen. 

Jetzt war die Stimme ganz und gar die von Gryffindor, alt und voll Stärke: "Ich weiß was ich tue, keine Angst." 

Beruhigend legte Gryffindor die Hand auf die von Albus. Das Kristallglas schmolz dahin und gab das Schwert frei. 

Anmerkung der Autorin:   
Und wieder ein neues Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch, wenn ja last es mich wissen. Freundlich auf den kleinen Review Button deut   
An dieser Stelle auch ein großes Danke an alle die ein Review hinterlassen haben. So etwas baut immer auf und freut mich rießig!   
Mir bleibt nur zu sagen viel spaß beim lesen!   
W´erinaya 


	39. Kapitel 38 Die Lange Nacht

Kapitel 38 Die Lange Nacht 

_Ich glaube an ein jenseitige Ich, von dem unser diesseitiges Ich nur ein schwaches Bild ist._

_Paul Ernst, Der Weg zur Form_   
  


Er schlief, und der Schlaf gab ihm die Illusion, dass alles einen rechten Weg hatte. Es hüllte ihn ein wie eine schützende Decke. Doch Peter Moray ließ Snape nicht lange diese Illusion, diese Decke, er riß sie von dem Schlafenden, zerfetzte diese trügerische Sicherheit in tausend Fetzen und gab sich dem Todesser zu erkennen. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes hatte Moray den erschöpften Todesser an die Wand gekettet, bevor dieser überhaupt ganz aus seinen Traumgefilden hervor gekrochen kam. Blinzelnd und irritiert starrte Snape sein Gegenüber an und Moray genoß diese Sekunden des Nicht-Wissens und langsamen Erkennens. Er war zwar nicht so bekannt gewesen wie Mad Eye Moody, auch hatte er nicht diesen markantes Gesicht, aber Snape kannte ihn von dem Zwischenfall bei den Longbottoms. 

Die dunklen Augen weiteten sich voll Entsetzen und grausamem Erkennen, innerlich zählte Peter bis Fünf und schoß dann den ersten Verbotenen Fluch auf sein Opfer ab. Den ersten Bruchteil einer Sekunde geschah nichts, dann krümmte sich Snape, ging in die Knie, und hätten die Ketten ihn nicht aufrecht gehalten, würde er vor Moray schreiend auf dem Boden liegen. Moray mochte dieses Rumgekrieche auf dem Boden nicht, er sah seine Opfer gern in gleicher Augenhöhe an. Um die Schreie machte er sich keine Sorgen, seine Kerker waren so abgeschirmt von der Außenwelt, dass niemand je hörte, was in diesen Wänden geschah, und der alte ausgediente Brunnenschacht ein paar Türen weiter, ließ dann die kläglichen Überreste der Informanten verschwinden. Ein perfekter kleiner Mikrokosmos, aus dem immer nur einer heraus kam. Fast als ob er des Fluchs überdrüssig wurde, ließ Moray den Zauberstab sinken und ging einige Schritte auf Snape zu. 

"Guten Abend Mr. Snape. Willkommen in meinem Gästequartier", sagte er mit einer Guten-Laune-Stimme und wies dabei allumfassend auf den Raum. 

Der Todesser hustete schwer, versuchte sich dennoch in den Ketten wieder ganz aufzurichten. Innerlich nickte Peter, ja er hatte diesen hier richtig eingeschätzt, Voldemort hatte ihn wirklich fast im Vollbesitz seiner Kräfte bei ihm abgeliefert. Der Auror freute sich, das bedeutete mehr Zeit und es forderte seine ganze Konzentration. Das würde endlich einmal eine Herausforderung werden und hier war niemand der ihn retten würde. 

Moray lächelte und wandte sich dem Lesepult zu, er würde sich etwas Inspiration holen. 

Snape kannte diesen Mann, er erinnerte sich noch zu gut an die Stimme, als er halb verblutet auf dem Wohnzimmerboden der Longbottoms gelegen hatte, vor so vielen Jahren. Noch zu frisch waren die Erinnerungen an Morays Besuch im Schloß. Voldemort wollte sich nicht die Hände an dem Verräter besudeln, er überließ das Foltern und Quälen in seinem Fall anderen. Noch nicht einmal einem Todesser, nein, er überließ es einem Auroren, der alle Todesser wie die Pest hasste. Moray summte leise vor sich hin, während er in den Seiten des altes Buches schmökerte. Snapes Lungen brannten noch von dem Cruciatus-Fluch, den Moray auf ihn losgelassen hatte. 

Das Summen stoppte und Moray fuhr wie wild mit dem Finger über eine Seite. Der Auror war fündig geworden. Snape wickelte schnell und gekonnt seinen Verstand, den Kristall, in sich fest ein und vergrub ihn tief..... die Augen von Moray glänzten voll Eifer und Vorfreude..... sehr tief. 

-- 

Ruhig und mit einer Gelassenheit, wie sie nur über die Jahrhunderte kommen konnte, nahm Harry Potter, der nun Gryffindor in sich trug, das Schwert aus dem Glaskasten. Sirius stellte überrascht fest wie gut es dem Jungen in der Hand lag, ja es hatte sogar fast den Anschein, als ob es nur für Harry in diesem Moment in diesem Alter geschaffen worden war. Er schwang es einmal probeweise und nickte zufrieden. 

"Und WO sollen wir mit dem Suchen anfangen?" fragte Sirius sein Patenkind. 

Gryffindor sah Black scharf und berechnend an. "Sie sind der Pate von Harry?" 

"Das ist richtig." 

"Und wir sind Harrys beste Freunde", ereiferte sich Ron und Hermine sprang an seine Seite. Gryffindor ging auf Black zu und erst jetzt, so ganz nahe, sah Black auch diesen uralten Schatten hinter den Augen seines Patenkindes. Ron und Hermine stellten sich unterstützend hinter Black. 

"Wenn wir Voldemort finden werden Sie an meiner Seite kämpfen?" fragte Godric Gryffindor und wies mit dem Schwert auf Sirius. 

Black schüttelte zu aller Überraschung den Kopf. "Nein, nicht für Sie." 

Dabei wies er auf das Schwert, das den Namen des Besitzers in die Klinge graviert hatte. 

Gryffindor blinzelte verwirrt und Sirius zeigte auf Harry. "Ich bleibe nur in der Nähe meines Patenkindes. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum Harry das zugelassen hat, aber da ist immer noch Harry in diesem Körper und ich lasse nicht zu, dass ein Streit, oder nennen Sie auch Blutsfehde zwischen zwei alten Zauberern, den Jungen ins Verderben stürzt. Ich werde ihn beschützen so gut es geht." 

Etwas leiser fügte er hinzu: "Es genügt wenn einer hier sein Leben verbaut und vergeudet hat." 

Im Augenwinkel sah er, dass Hermine tröstend die Hand ausgestreckt hatte, Ron sie jedoch zurück hielt. 

"Ich verstehe", murmelte Goderic und nickte. 

Black sah den Gründer des Hauses Gryffindor herausfordernd an. "Und wo finden wir die alte Fledermaus." 

Zu aller Überraschung lachte Gryffindor laut auf. "Alte Fledermaus? Das passt gut! Nun denn Black, Sie fragten nach dem Aufenthaltsort. Ich weiß ihn genauso wenig wie ihr. Ich erwachte erst richtig in dem Jungen als er schon hier war, zuwenig vorhanden war ich in seinem Geist, als er vor der alten Fledermaus stand. ER...", er wies mit dem Daumen auf Harrys Körper, "sagte ja es sei ein altes Gemäuer. Jedoch, so denke ich, gibt es nicht mehr viele alte Gemäuer in diesem Land, die ein solches Hauptquartier, wie es Voldemort geplant hat, zulassen." 

Der kleine Professor Flitwick meldete sich nach langer Zeit zu Wort. "Ja schon, aber was ist wenn das Schloß oder die Burg mit Hilfe von Flüchen von den Karten verschwunden ist. So wie Hogwarts? Voldemort kennt Flüche, von denen wir nicht einmal gehört haben!" 

Gryffindor lächelte milde und in Dumbledores Augen glitzerte es eigenartigerweise wieder. Der alte Schalk und die Jugend schienen zurück zu kommen. 

"Wir haben eins vergessen", sagte Dumbledore lächelnd, er schien zu verstehen was Gryffindor plante. "Wir haben einen Hogwartsgründer hier. Wenn jemand ein verschwundenes Schloß wiederfinden kann dann er." 

Der Gründer sah zu ihm auf und fragte: "Und helfen Sie mir bei den Vorbereitungen?" 

Albus deutete eine Verbeugung an. "Selbstverständlich. Eine Wegfinderkarte?" 

Godric hob die Hand mahnend. "Nein, so einfach nicht, aber der Ansatz ist gut. Es wird eine Mischung aus vielen Flüchen und Sprüchen, gekoppelt mit einer Apparatur." 

Zögernd griff er nach einem der filigranen Apparaturen in Dumbledores Büro, er sah zu den noch Anwesenden, seine Augen ruhten etwas länger auf Black und Harrys Freunden, und dann wieder zurück zu Albus. 

"Ich verstehe." Der Direktor der Schule nickte. "Ich muss euch nun ALLE bitten zu gehen." 

"WAS?" kam es allen gleichzeitig aus den Mündern und eine Protestwelle wurde losgetreten. Ron stampfte mit dem Fuß auf und machte lauthals seinem Ärger Luft. Hermine betete sofort eine Reihe von hochkomplizierten Büchern herunter und erklärte so wie gut sie ihnen helfen könnte, und Black funkelte Dumbledore nur bitterböse an. 

"Bitte bitte versteht. Das was wir hier machen würde jedem in der Muggelwelt zeigen, wie er auch Hogwarts finden könnte oder noch so manches Versteck, was lieber den Muggeln und auch Magiern verborgenen bleiben sollte", beruhigte Dumbledore die aufgeregten Freunde. 

"UND HARRY?!" polterte Ron. 

"Der Junge wird sich an die nächsten Stunden, während wir hier arbeiten, an nichts erinnern", versprach Godric Gryffindor. 

Sirius sah Godric warnend an. "Ich warne dich Gryffindor. Wenn dem Jungen etwas geschieht, dann werde ich dir in die Hölle folgen und dich jagen bis in alle Ewigkeit." 

Gryffindor warf den Kopf in den Nacken, fast so als hätte er so langes Haar wie Sirius. "Da spricht ein wahrer Gryffindor. Mein Hut muss gewusst haben warum er dich erwählt hat für mein Haus! Ich schwöre dir, ich werde gut auf den Jungen achten!" 

"Und Sirius", hielt Dumbledore ihn auf, "bereite die anderen darauf vor. Wenn wir wissen wo Voldemort sich aufhält...." 

"...dann haben wir nur wenig Zeit für den Angriff", beendete Godric den Satz des Direktors. 

"Ich werde es all jenen sagen, die uns folgen können und wollen", sagte Sirius und schob die immer noch protestierenden Freunde von Harry in Richtung Tür. 

-- 

Moray hatte gefunden wonach er gesucht hatte und Snape erkannte, dass der Auror auch eine gute Karriere bei den Todessern hätte haben können. Moray war ein Spezialist und er wußte genau was er tat. In Sekunden, die wie Minuten, Minuten die ihm wie Stunden vorkamen und Stunden wie eine halbe Ewigkeit waren, erkannte er, dass es hier weit schwerer sein würde zu wiederstehen. Ganz tief ihn ihm fragte eine zaghafte Stimme: 'Warum überhaupt wiederstehen und nicht einfach aufgeben?' 

Moray hatte ihn nichts gefragt, überhaupt hörte er die Stimme des Auroren nur wenn er neue Flüche murmelte oder sie zusammenwob. Flüche zu kombinieren war schon immer eine Spezialität des verrückten Auroren gewesen. Einer dieser Flüche war auch daran Schuld gewesen, dass Snape beinahe verblutet wäre. Damals... das Damals schien ganze Leben entfernt und rückte fast völlig ins Vergessen, als ein weiterer verwobener Fluch ihn traf. Seine Nerven schienen zu brennen und wie ein Stück trockenes Pergament in seinem Körper zu versengen. Er versuchte erst gar nicht den Schmerzensschrei zu unterdrücken, doch der Schrei war leise und heiser geworden. Die Ketten an Händen und Hals hielten ihn zurück, erlaubten ihn nicht zusammen zu brechen, sich der Dunkelheit hinzugeben. Die Sicht wurde unscharf, die vor ihm stehende Gestalt verschwamm, wurde ein dunkles Etwas. Der Kristall verlor mehr und mehr an Schutz, stieg langsam nach oben aus seinem sicheren Versteck, und schon vorhandene Risse, die von Voldemort zugefügt worden waren, knackten leise weiter. 

Der Fluch verblasste und langsam klärte sich der Blick von Severus und er sah Moray immer noch vor sich. Der Sprung stoppte und verbreiterte sich nicht weiter. Der Kristall blieb noch ganz. 

Keuchend sah er seinem Peiniger entgegen, der Mann dachte nach, das konnte Snape sehen. Prüfend sah dieser sein Opfer an, wog ab, prüfte, kontrollierte und setzte neue Grenzen. Diese kalten Augen, die ihn damals bis in seinen künstlichen Tod verfolgt hatten, so kalt und voll Haß. 

Dann plötzlich und ohne Grund, drehte sich Moray um und verließ den Raum. Die Tür glitt hinter ihm ins Schloß. 

Fast schon wollte Severus ihm hinterschreien: "Warum? Warum gehen Sie jetzt?" Mit dem kleinen bisschen Kontrolle, das er noch hatte, hielt er diese Worte zurück. Kurze Zeit darauf gaben ihn die Ketten wieder frei und wie ein nasser Sack fiel er vornüber zu Boden. Augenblicklich später bereute er dies, denn wo immer er auf dem Boden auflag, schmerzte seine Haut, seine Muskeln. Aber die Kraft sich wieder aufzuraffen hatte er nicht. Dunkelheit.... wo blieb die Dunkelheit? Verwirrt blickte er in sein Innerstes, da lauerte sie ja, da ganz tief in ihm, wie der angesprungene Kristall. Doch sie kam nicht, blieb auf der Lauer wie ein Tier. Sprang nicht über die Grenze. Die Schmerzen fraßen sich fest und mit glasigen Augen ertrug er sie und sehnte sich nach der Dunkelheit in ihm.   
Die nicht kam.   
Einfach nicht kam. 

Von der Autorin:   
Ein neues Kapitel. Das nächste steht schon in den startlöchern. Die Musen sind mir wohl gesonnen.   
Wenn euch das Kapitel gefällt last es micht wissen auf Review button deut   
Grüße   
W´erinaya 


	40. Kapitel 39 Suchen und Fragen

Kapitel 39 Suchen und Fragen 

_Die lächerlichsten und kühnsten Hoffnungen waren manchmal schon die Ursache außergewöhnlicher Erfolge_

_Luc de Clapiers_   
  


Er konnte nicht schlafen, selbst die Dunkelheit der Ohnmacht wollte nicht kommen. Minute um Minute sehnte er sich diese Ruhe herbei. Nur ein wenig Ruhe, ein wenig Schlaf. Warum konnte er nicht schlafen? Mit was hatte ihn Moray verflucht? Snape lag immer noch so auf dem Boden wie ihn die Ketten freigelassen hatten. Die Fackeln tauchten den Kerker in ein warmes Licht. Innerlich seufzte er, es war schon verrückt. Da lag er und das Licht kam ihm warm vor! Severus suchte angestrengt in seinem Kopf, warum er das Licht als warm empfand. Rosiers Kerker war kalt, alt und schwarz gewesen. Die einzige Fackel, die es dort gegeben hatte, konnte man damals kaum als richtige Lichtquelle bezeichnen. In Voldemorts Kerkern waren auch Fackeln, jedoch auch oft gemischt mit kränklichen grünen und blauen Magielichtern. Am Rande seine Überlegungen stellte er fest, dass diese Gedankengänge ihn davor bewahrten vor Unsicherheit verrückt zu werden. Es war dieses Unwissen was ihn hier so verletzlich machte, und diese so penibel sauber gehaltene Umgebung. Wie krank war Moray wirklich in seinem Kopf? Ein Mann der folterte in seiner eigenen Folterkammer? Dazu noch ein Auror des Ministeriums? 

Kerker. 

Er wollte lachen, doch es ging in einem Hustenanfall über. 

Kerker. 

Warum waren es immer Kerker und solche Folterkammern, in denen er landete? Egal für welche Seite er je gearbeitet hatte, zum Ende hin hat es immer in einem Kerker geendet. War das hier das Ende? Vorsichtig hob er die noch unverletzte Hand und begann die Steinfurchen im Boden nachzuzeichnen. Doch selbst das wollte nicht gelingen. Der Boden hier war glatt, so glatt als wäre man mit einem riesigen Hobel darüber gefahren. Die Furche konnte man sehen aber nicht spüren. Alles wurde ihm hier genommen, selbst die ihm so vertrauten Rituale. Die Furchen in den Kerkern waren damals wie seine Freunde gewesen. Alles hatte man ihm nehmen können, sein Gehör und selbst das Licht. Aber das Gefühl von Unregelmäßigkeiten, von Berührung, war immer da gewesen in den Steinfugen des Bodens. Sie hatten etwas Tröstliches gehabt. Es gab ein leises Klicken als die Kerkertür geöffnet wurde. Kraftlos ließ Snape die Hand auf dem Boden liegen, er versuchte nicht mal aufzusehen oder sich zu bewegen. 

Moray behielt einen sicheren Abstand zu seinem Opfer. Er unterschätzte sie nie. Einmal hatte einer versucht ihn anzuspringen und mit seinen eigenen Folterwerkzeugen zu erschlagen. Geschickt war der Auror damals ausgewichen und der Todesser hatte seinen Angriff bitter bezahlt. Die Nacht hatte er nicht überlebt. Snape schien so klug zu sein es erst gar nicht zu versuchen. Ein dünnes Lächeln umspielte die Lippen des Auroren und er schwang wieder seinen Zauberstab. Er hatte heute Vormittag noch etwas Zeit und die Nacht ohne Schlaf dürfte sein Opfer bereits etwas mürbe gemacht haben. Das machte die meisten mürbe. Er murmelte wieder einen Zauber und die Ketten verlängerten sich wie die Fangarme einer Tintenfisches, griffen nach Snape und rissen ihn unsanft wieder nach oben. Erschöpft und mehr in den Ketten hängend als stehend sah Snape Moray an. Die Augen so tief und dunkel, sie hatten Moray noch Tage nach dem Überfall auf die Longbottoms verfolgt. Er, der kein Gewissen hatte wenn es um Todesser ging, wurde damals von dem Schatten eines gerade solchen verfolgt. Damals hatte man den nahen Tod schon sehen können, doch hier schrieen sie nur nach Ruhe nach etwas Schlaf. Moray tippte mit dem Zauberstab gegen seine Nase, der nächste Schritt mußte wohl überlegt werden. 

Snape war erschöpft und müde. Er wollte Ruhe haben und nicht noch eine weitere Runde Katz und Maus spielen. Die kühlen Augen des Auroren wogen wieder Möglichkeiten ab, wie ein Chirurg vor einem Eingriff. Wie weit konnte er diesmal gehen. Innerlich betete Snape, dass der Auror endlich die Grenze überschritt und er nicht mehr lange in diesen Gewölben leben musste. 

"Nun denn, Mr. Snape. Wollen wir uns also etwas über Ihren Herrn unterhalten", murmelte der Auror zuckersüß. 

Der Todesser zuckte zurück. Über Dumbledore? Wußte Moray von Dumbledore? Er zögerte. 

Moray murmelte etwas und Severus hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, dass er in glühenden Kohlen stand. Seine Nerven spielten verrückt und er schrie auf, versuchte dem Schmerz zu entgehen. 

"Tztzt. Nicht zögern - erzählen, sprechen. Sie werden feststellen, dass ich ein guter Zuhörer bin, Mr. Snape. Ein sehr guter sogar." Moray wagte sich weiter vor, bis Snape beinahe seinen Atem auf dem Gesicht spüren konnte. " Erzählen Sie mir etwas über den Dunklen Lord." 

Innerlich atmete Snape auf, Moray ahnte also nichts von Dumbledore, wenigstens dieses Geheimnis durfte mit ins Grab nehmen. 

"Ich wüßte nicht was ich Ihnen sagen könnte", brachte er mühsam hervor. 

"Oh ich glaube eine ganze Menge. Immerhin standen Sie ihm ja sehr nahe", meinte Moray und seine Stimme klang falsch freundlich. 

"Wenn ich ihm etwas bedeutet hätte, würde ich nicht hier sein, oder?" Severus war über seine harschen Worte überrascht. War er doch noch nicht bereit so leicht aufzugeben? Etwas in ihm wollte dagegen kämpften, Zeit gewinnen. Aber wofür? 

Morays Lächeln verschwand und der Kristall begann leise weiter zu brechen. 

-- 

Dumbledore war verblüfft. Gryffindor vermischte verschiedene Zaubersprüche und Apparate zu etwas einzigartigem. Allein hätte dieser Geist in dem Körper eines Jugendlichen nicht so viel erreicht, aber ihm stand auch einer der mächtigsten Zauberer der Neuzeit an der Seite. Albus Dumbledore! 

Sie arbeiteten im Team und sehr schnell erkannte der alte Mann ,warum Gryffindor und Slytherin so gute Freunde gewesen waren - ein unschlagbares Team. Dumbledore mußte all seine Gryffindor-Ambitionen über Bord werfen und während der hochkomplizierten Arbeit wie ein Slytherin denken. Scharfsinnig und glasklar und sofort bereit, mit kühler Logik einzugreifen, kein Gefühl, nur Wissen. 

Sie woben die kompliziertesten Sprüche zusammen und der Direktor begann wenigstens ansatzweise zu verstehen, wie die Schutzzauber um die Schule funktionierten. Wobei selbst er das Gefühl hatte, der alte Geist in Harry Potter kratzte nur oberflächlich an seinem Können und Wissen. Der Geist war Gryffindor durch und durch, lebhaft, mutig und sehr stolz, sprunghaft, und er handelte sehr aus dem Gefühl heraus. Aus dieser tiefen Überzeugung heraus sprach er seine Zauber und setzte alte Geräte neu zusammen. 

Es wurde tatsächlich eine Art Wegfinder-Karte, jedoch vermischte Gryffindor einen alten Verschwindezauber mit einem Aufrufezauber, mitten in diesen Zauber stellte Gryffindor ein altes Gerät, von dem selbst Dumbledore nie ganz erfahren hatte wozu es eigentlich gut war. Die Arbeit war anstrengend und sehr verwirrend für Dumbledore. Er, der größte Magier seiner Zeit mußte erkennen, dass er nichts konnte gegenüber den großen Alten. 

Gryffindor hielt inne und sah den alten Mann an. "Grämen Sie sich nicht, Dumbledore. Grämen Sie sich nicht!" 

Albus runzelte die Stirn, konnte Gryffindor in seinen Gedanken lesen? 

"Nein kann ich nicht. Ich habe Sie nur die ganze Zeit gut beobachtet", lachte der Geist und es klang dabei so sehr nach Harry. "Glauben Sie mir, ich bin sogar froh, dass einiges Wissen aus meiner Zeit verloren gegangen ist. Was hätte Voldemort nur mit all dem Zauberwissen von Salazar anrichten können? Ich mag es mir gar nicht ausmalen. Das bisschen was er herausgefunden hatte, ließ ihn schon schreckliche Dinge tun." 

Müde nickte Albus. "Sie haben sicher Recht. Wir hätten wohl keine Chance gehabt?" 

Gryffindor schob eine kleine Kristallnadel in eine Halterung und antwortete kalt: "Keine!" 

-- 

Moray schloß die Tür hinter sich, diesmal befahl er den Ketten, den Todesser nicht loszulassen. Das Gespräch war nicht sehr befriedigend gewesen. Trotz der Flüche und Drohungen war dieser Todesser stur und dickköpfig geblieben. Dabei hätte Moray alles gewettet, dass dieser schon bereit war alles zu sagen, nur um endlich sterben zu können. Schließlich hatte Snape überhaupt keinen Grund mehr am Leben zu bleiben! Er hatte Harry Potter an den Dunklen Lord ausgeliefert. Ein Verräter und bestimmt auch ein Mörder! Nachdenklich ging er an den verschiedenen Kerkertüren vorbei. Aber wenn er mit eine der Personen war, die daran maßgeblich Schuld hatte, dass Potter nun beim Dunklen Lord war... warum gab ihn dann Voldemort auf? Hatte der Diener seine Schuldigkeit getan und war nun überflüssig geworden? Hatte er einen Fehler begannen? Wen ja welchen? Und warum Snape? Warum nicht Malfoy oder andere bekannte Todesser? 

Die Fackeln erloschen hinter ihm im Gang eine nach der anderen. Diese Fragen würde er später stellen, doch zuerst galt es andere Informationen zu erhalten, Priorität war das Stichwort! Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit und Moray wußte alles. Früher oder später sangen sie alle, nur um ihm zu entgehen. Auf diese Art hatte Moray einige schwierige Fälle lösen können, in denen nicht nur Todesser verwickelt gewesen waren, damals, in den Dunklen Jahren. Todesser arbeiteten manchmal im versteckten mit noch anderen recht zwielichtigen Gestalten zusammen. 

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln stieg er die Treppen nach oben in sein Haus. Ja, damals war er ein gefeierter Auror gewesen und einige hatten sogar seine Machenschaften gedeckt, gaben ihm so im Stillen Recht. Die Unschuldigen schützen, egal um welchen Preis. Das dachten die anderen! Nicht so Peter Moray! Oh nein! Er wollte den Ruhm, die Anerkennung und die Ehrfurcht der anderen. 

Mit einem Stirnrunzeln verschloss er den geheimen Zugang. Aber selbst damals hatte sich der Ruhm nicht richtig eingestellt. Die Erfurcht .... ja, aber bei einigen war sie mehr in Furcht umgeschlagen und bei Moody sogar in blanke Abscheu. Alastor Moody, oder auch Mad Eye genannt, war der gefeierte Auror gewesen, immer ein Tick vor Moray. Dabei war dieser noch nicht einmal Crouchs erster Mann gewesen, das war er, Moray, gewesen! Aber Moody hatte all das bekommen was er wollte. Entschlossen griff er nach seinem Mantel. Diesmal nicht! Diesmal würde er gewinnen und alle würden ihn verehren. Er würde der erste Auror im Ministerium werden und diesmal konnten andere sich offen zu ihm bekennen. Diesen Todesser mußte er nicht offiziell verschwinden lassen, den hatte der Dunkle Lord ihm überlassen. Mit einem geübten Schwung seines Zauberstabes verschloß die Tür seines Anwesens. Voldemort! Ja das war ein Problem. Er hatte sich da auf etwas eingelassen was ihm nicht so ganz gefiel. Mit sicheren Augen suchte er die Umgebung ab. Natürlich hatte er den Nutzen, Informationen und Wissen. Aber auch Voldemort mußte sich nicht die Finger an seinem Diener schmutzig machen, er hatte auch Vorteile. 

"Alles zu seiner Zeit Peter", murmelte er zu sich selbst. "Alles zu seiner Zeit!" 

Mit diesen Worten auf den Lippen apparierte er in das Ministerium. 

Doch anstand die übliche hektische Betriebsamkeit erwartete ihn das reinste Chaos! 

-- 

Gryffindor sah mit glänzenden ja fast fiebrigen Augen auf die Apparatur. Vor Dumbledores Augen verschwamm alles, er war müde, so müde! 

"Wir müssen den letzten Spruch noch etwas wirken lassen", meinte der alte Geist zufrieden und streckte sich. "Ach, es tut gut wieder in einem so jungen Körper zu sein." 

"Wie geht es denn Harry?" frage Dumbledore besorgt und setzte sich in einen nahen Sessel. 

"Er schlägt sich gut, es herrschte zu keinem Zeitpunkt Lebensgefahr für seinen Körper. Sein Geist schläft, so wie ich so lange geschlafen habe." Gryffindor fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch das kurze schwarze Haar von Harry. Er wollte weiter fahren, doch er stoppte als er nur noch leere Luft spürte. 

Dies bestätigte Dumbledore in seinen Vermutungen, dass Gryffindor einmal langes Haar gehabt hatte. 

"Wann können wir mit der Suche beginnen?" frage Albus und besah sich noch mal diese Apparatur, um die Zaubersprüche nur so in der Luft schwirrten. 

Voll Stolz und einer Zuversicht, die sich Albus wünschte, antwortete Gryffindor: "Bald! Sehr bald!" 

Anmerkung der Autorin:   
Erstmal ein großes danke an alle die ein Review geschickt haben.   
Jedoch mus ich die Anfrage über Choices ablehnen. Ich bin nicht die Übersetzerin noch der Orgnial Autor. Sie hier in Fanfiction net zu veröffentlichen wäre nicht recht und ich würde mich mit fremden Federn schmücken.   
Was jedoch Geheimnisse Angeht, so kann das nächste Kapitel nun etwas dauern. Ich bitte um gedult das es kommt versprochen!   
W´erinaya 


	41. Kapitel 40 Verwirrungen

Kapitel 40 Verwirrungen

Aus dem Chaos sprach eine Stimme zu mir.

"Lächle und sei froh, es KÖNNTE schlimmer kommen!"

Ich lächelte und war froh

Und es kam schlimmer!

Unbekannt

Moray wurde umgerannt. Ein Auror war blindlings in ihn hineingerannt, dabei war dies doch ein ausgewiesener Apparierplatz! Hier dürfte normalerweise keiner laufen. Man apparierte und ging so schnell wie möglich aus dem aufgezeichneten Bereich um Platz zu schaffen. Im Moment jedoch hielt sich niemand an die Regel. Alles rannte wild umher oder schrie sich kurz Informationen zu. Der Auror, der ihn zu Fall gebracht hatte, murmelte eine Entschuldigung und lief davon.

Verärgert und wütend klopfte sich Peter Moray den Staub aus dem Umhang und machte sich höchst umsichtig auf den Weg in sein Büro.

"PETER!" rief ihn eine Stimme, sie gehörte zu einem ihm bekannten Kollegen, Quintin Whitespring. Ein Auror, der auch damals in den Dunklen Jahren seine Machenschaften gedeckt hatte. Er winkte Moray zu sich herüber.

"Endlich! Wir haben versucht dich die ganze Nacht zu erreichen!" Quintin zog ihn in sein Büro.

"Warum habt ihr keinen Boten geschickt?" frage Moray irritiert, sein Haus war nicht am Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen und hatte auch einen internen Apparierschutz.

Genervt wies er dann auf das Chaos im Gang. "Und überhaupt, was soll das?"

Quintin schloß umsichtig die Tür und schlagartig war es ruhig im Raum. Nur noch hier und da hörte man ein Poltern, wenn wieder jemand umgerannt wurde.

Whitespring senkte seine Stimme. "Verdammt Peter, wo warst du?"

Moray öffnete schon den Mund als ihm Malfoys Worte in den Sinn kamen. Nicht jeder Todesser trägt das Dunkle Mal und jemand hatte ihn verraten. Es könnte Quintin gewesen sein. So wählte er seine Worte umsichtig. "Ich war beschäftigt, nach dem Dumbledore uns mehr oder weniger höflich aus Hogwarts geworfen hat." Er zuckte mit den Schultern.

Quintin schüttelte den Kopf. " Peter.... Potter ist wieder da."

Moray klappte die Kinnlade herunter. "WIE?"

"Wir wissen es nicht!" Verzweifelt warf Whitespring die Arme in die Luft. "Es erreichte uns noch die Nachricht über Flohnetzwerk. Er sei wieder da und dann... ZACK!" Der Auror machte eine schneidende Geste. "Tot. Flohnetzwerk zu Hogwarts tot! Der Apparierschutz wurde auf MEILEN hinaus vergrößert! Genau so der Schutz gegen Muggelgerätschaften. Es sind einige Muggelhaushalte ohne Strom! Im Moment versuchen wir es wie einen Defekt der Stromleitungen aussehen zu lassen! Zum Glück ist die Gegend recht schwach besiedelt von Muggeln. Wir haben Kollegen zu Fuß hinschicken müssen! Doch das kann Stunden wenn nicht einen ganzen Tag dauern, bis sie Hogwarts erreichen! Den die Besen bocken wenn man fliegen will. Sie weigern sich über Hogwartsgelände zu fliegen." Quintin erwähnte den Hogwartsexpress gar nicht erst, der Zug war an seine Zeiten Gebunden und konnte nur innerhalb bestimmter Zeitfenster ungesehen und ungefährlich über das Land reisen. Ein Plötzlich auftauchender Roter Zug wäre den Muggeln doch sehr Suspekt gewesen.

Moray lehnte sich gegen eine Wand und dachte nach. "Und wie neu war die Nachricht von Potters Auftauchen?"

Quintin überlegte kurz. "Potter war schon einige Stunden im Schloß als uns die Nachricht erreichte. Es war die stellvertretende Schulleiterin McGonagall, die uns benachrichtigte. Kurz danach brach der Kontakt ab."

"Portschlüssel?" fragte Moray weiter, sie mußten nach Hogwarts, irgendwie.

"Wir haben alles versucht, auch das. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Immer wenn wir versuchen einen aufzubauen schlägt der Versuch fehl." Whitespring wirkte irgendwie verstört und gleichzeitig zornig.

Portschlüssel funktionierten IMMER! Sogar nach Hogwarts konnte man damit gelangen. Die einzige Schwachstelle, die dieses Schloß hatte. Moray überlegte wie so etwas möglich war.

Und Quintin sprach aus was Moray dachte: "Es ist als ob jemand den ganzen Spruch blockiert hat und...."

"Es ist auch nur in England so", beendete Moray den Satz.

Quintin nickte niedergeschlagen. "Ich sag dir Peter, da geht was ab in Hogwarts und die wollen uns nicht dabei haben! Wir haben schon überlegt Portschlüssel aus dem Ausland kommen zu lassen, doch das kann dauern!"

Peter Moray schloß die Augen und lehnte seinen Kopf an die kühle Mauer. Er dachte an Snape in seinem Kerker. Deswegen hatte ihn wohl der Dunkle Lord bei ihm abgeliefert, er hatte Potter entkommen lassen! Das sah dem alten Schwarzmagier ähnlich. Für Fehler bezahlte man sofort und ohne Umschweife. Das hatten ihm seine vorherigen Opfer schon erzählt.

"Wie lange dauert es bis die Auroren Hogwarts erreichen und wir mit Nachricht rechnen können?" murmelte Moray, immer noch die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf an die Wand gelehnt.

"Wenn es gut geht, 20 Stunden wenn schlecht 48", antwortete Quintin leise, "der Schutz verändert sich dauernd. Immer wenn wir eine Möglichkeit sehen schneller das Schloß zu erreichen, ändern sich die Gegebenheiten."

Peter öffnete wieder die Augen und sah seinen Kollegen scharf an. "Viel zu lange!"

"Ok, dann sag mir was wir tun sollen!" antwortete Quintin ungewohnt grob, er ließ sich nicht so leicht einschüchtern, das war einmal, doch jetzt nicht mehr!

Die Antwort, die sich in Morays Verstand herauskristallisierte gefiel im gar nicht, er wußte keine!

Sirius stand im einem Raum zusammen mit Ron, Hermine, den Weasleys, Flitwick, McGonagall, Pomfrey, Moody und Firenze. Er hatte in den letzten Stunden versucht wenigstens ansatzweise verständlich zu machen was in Dumbledores Büro gerade geschah.

"Gryffindor?" frage die Hauslehrerin des gleichnamigen Hauses und wirkte dabei sehr skeptisch.

"Jawohl Gryffindor!" bestätige Sirius fest. Er hatte ganz vergessen wie stur diese Frau sein konnte.

"Wir haben ihn sprechen hören Professor!" kam Hermine Harrys Paten zur Hilfe. "Das war nicht mehr Harry. Das war jemand anderes und er behauptet von sich Gryffindor zu sein."

McGonagall sah Hermine streng an. "Meine junge Dame, ich darf Ihnen versichern, ich habe viel gesehen, auch in den Dunklen Jahren. Es könnte ein Trick sein!"

Hermine wurde rot und versuchte sich zu rechtfertigen. Die Professorin war die einzige Lehrerin, vor der Hermine förmlich vor Respekt versank, denn sie war in ihrem Denken Hermine sehr ähnlich.

"Welche Garantien haben wir?" frage Mr. Weasley unsicher, dabei knetete er nervös ein Taschentuch in den Händen.

Seine Frau warf ihm dabei ungläubige Blicke zu.

"Keine!" antwortete Sirius betrübt.

Mrs. Weasley verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte sachte den Kopf. Sie war bis jetzt am hartnäckigsten gewesen und hatte noch weniger Einsicht gezeigt als McGonagall.

"HA!" machte McGonagall und winkte abwertend ab.

"Aber Professor!! Es ist Gryffindor! Was Harry alles gesagt hat! Und ich bin die einzige von uns dreien, die "Geschichte Hogwarts" gelesen hat. Er wußte Dinge, er sagte dinge, die NUR Gryffindor wissen konnte!" versuchte es Hermine weiter und wirkte immer verzweifelter.

Sirius wandte sich an den Zentauren. Dieser nickte ihm nur leicht zu und beobachtete interessiert das Gespräch zwischen Hermine und McGonagall. Wenigsten einer, der ihm signalisierte Sirius zu glauben. Die Lehrerin wirkte nicht sehr einsichtig und je mehr Hermine sie versuchte zu überzeugen, um so verschlossener wurde sie - und nicht nur McGonagall. Die einzigen, die irgendwie ins Zweifeln gekommen waren, hießen Mr. Weasley und Moody. Selbst der kleine Professor Flitwick wirkte plötzlich sehr skeptisch, obwohl er es gesehen hatte!

Sirius' Ärger schlug in Abscheu und Zorn um. Verdammt, er wusste, es klang verrückt. Ja, sogar so unwahrscheinlich, dass selbst er es nicht glauben wollte. Aber er musste es glauben, es war ihre einzige Chance! Snapes einige Chance. In der Stille, die folgte, festigten sich die Fronten. Es war ein ungutes Gefühl, irgendwie zerbrach langsam der Zusammenhalt, auf den Sirius so gehofft hatte.

"Mir genügt das jetzt", sagte Mrs. Weasley plötzlich und ging auf das Kaminfeuer im Raum zu.

Sie zog einen kleinen Beutel aus ihrem Umhang und nahm etwas Pulver in die Hand.

"Komm Arthur wir gehen! Du musst Morgen zur Arbeit, wenn du nicht gefeuert werden willst und ICH", dabei wies sie auf sich, "muss mir das nicht mehr anhören. Ich habe mir genug Sorgen gemacht."

"Und Snape!?" rief Pomfrey wütend der Frau entgegen - auch eine der wenigen, die sich um den Spion Sorgen machte und sich sofort bereit erklärt hatte dem Direktor und Gryffindor zu helfen.

"Es war seine Entscheidung, oder? Er wird schon einen Ausweg finden, ich kann mir nicht um alle Zauberer Gedanken machen! Ich habe Familie, ich habe Kinder! Ich kümmerte mich die letzten Jahre um Harry Potter, während ER im Gefängnis war! Das genügt", fauchte die kleine rundliche Frau zurück.

Sirius zuckte bei den Worten zusammen, als ob Mrs. Weasley ihn geschlagen hätte. Doch bevor er aufbrausen konnte sprach jemand anders.

"Aber Molly Liebes...", versuchte es ihr Mann vorsichtig.

"Nichts Aber Arthur. Wirklich, wir kümmern uns um genug Menschen. Ich muss mir das hier nicht mehr anhören." Sie warf mit Schwung das Pulver in die Flammen.

Nichts geschah. Kein grünes Auflodern, kein Grollen, nichts!

Mrs. Weasley runzelte die Stirn und warf noch mal etwas Flohpulver in die Flammen.

Nichts.

"Was bei Merlin?" hauchte sie und kniete sich nun vor den Kamin nieder.

"Fuchsbau!" rief sie laut und deutlich in die Flammen.

Nichts.

Sie versuchte es mehrere Male, dann drehte sie sich um und sah Sirius an als ob dies seine Schuld wäre.

"Gryffindor", meinte Hermine nur und lächelte.

"Tja, es scheint so als ob sie sich noch eine Weile das Geschwätz eines Verrückten aus Askaban anhören müssen." Und Sirius' Stimme troff nur so von Sarkasmus.

Mrs. Weasleys Blick wandelte sich von beschuldigend zu erschreckend. Sirius hatte es in ihren Augen endgültig mit ihr verscherzt und wenn Sirius ehrlich zu sich war, konnte er auf ihre Freundschaft nach den letzten Worten herzlichst verzichten. Ein Teil von ihm bedauerte dies, denn er hatte die Weasleys immer gemocht und gerade Molly, die sich wahrheitsgemäß doch Jahre um Harry gekümmert hatte, in denen er in Askaban festgesessen hatte. Die Frau hatte eine Menge geleistet, und in diesem Moment wandelte sich das Bild von Molly Weasley in Sirius' Augen so schnell wie es ihm nur selten wiederfahren war. Vielleicht hatte sie sich wirklich einfach ZU VIEL Sorgen in den Jahren gemacht und ihr Soll an Großzügigkeit war erschöpft. Vielleicht war es ihr jetzt einfach zu viel und es war an Sirius einen Teil dieser Last abzunehmen. So sah er sie nun eher bedauernd an und nicht mehr zornig, die Frau tat ihm Leid.

"Lassen Sie mich mal probieren", meinte Moody und versuchte mit dem Ministerium Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Doch auch seine Versuche schlugen fehl. Das Feuer brannte munter und harmlos im Kamin weiter. Wie es normalerweise jedes Feuer machten sollte.

Sirius beobachtete die Versuche der Zauberer mit Genugtuung. Was immer Dumbledore und Gryffindor da oben machten, es störte das Flohnetzwerk. Das bedeutete, keine Störungen von außen was Black nur recht war.

Es wurde warm an seinem Rücken, als er sich umdrehte sah er in die strahlend blauen Augen von Firenze.

"Was immer geschieht ich bin auf Ihrer und Dumbledores Seite. Ich werde helfen wo ich kann!" sagte der Zentaur feierlich und legte seine Hand auf die Schulter von Sirius.

"Danke Firenze!" murmelte Sirius aufrichtig.

In diesem Moment schlug die Tür auf und Dumbledore mit Harry stand darin.

Alle Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. Der alte Direktor der Schule wirkte müde und erschöpft. Harry hatte glasige Augen, als ob er hohes Fieber hätte. Aber beide wirkten stolz und zuversichtlich.

"UND?" fragten Sirius, Hermine, Ron und Pomfrey wie aus einem Mund.

Dumbledore hielt triumphierend eine Karte hoch.

"JA!" rief Ron aus und umarmte kurz eine völlig überraschte Hermine.

Sirius sah Gryffindor herausfordernd an. "Wann geht's los?"

"So schnell wie möglich!" meinte Gryffindor mit seiner alten volltönenden Stimme.

"MOMENT!" rief McGonagall und Mrs. Weasley stellte sich unterstützend hinter sie.

"Minerva, wir wissen wo das Schloß ist! Wir müssen los." Dumbledore sah die Hauslehrerin von Harry, Ron und Hermine flehendlich an.

"Wer sagt uns, dass er wirklich Gryffindor ist?" setzte sie nach.

Diesmal war es an Sirius die Augen zu verdreht. Frauen! Versteh einer die Frauen! Molly konnte er nun halbwegs verstehen aber McGonagall entzog sich seinem Verstand.

Deswegen bin ich lieber allein geblieben, dachte er für sich.

"Löwin!" rief Gryffindor. "Ich verstehe deine Sorge um die Jungen. Aber sei versichert. ich bin wer ich bin!"

Die Skepsis in den Augen einiger blieb.

"Wir haben keine Zeit darüber zu diskutieren. Wir müssen los, jetzt oder nie. Zauberer und Hexen, die ihr in Gryffindor wart, wo ist euer Mut? Wo ist eure Abendteuerlust? Wo ist die Gemeinschaft, auf die ich so viel Wert gelegt habe in meinem Haus? Wer kommt mit?" Die wissenden Augen von Godric Gryffindor sahen jeden einzelnen an.

Einige schrumpften zusammen, andere ignorierten die kurze Ansprache des Geistes, der in Harry Potter wohnte, schlicht weg.

Mr. Weasley räusperte sich und hob die Hand.

"ARTHUR!" rief Mrs. Weasley empört.

"Molly, Liebes, sieh es so. Einer muss ja auf den Jungen aufpassen, egal wer da gerade spricht oder?" sagte Mr. Weasley sanft aber bestimmt.

"Du gehst auch Albus?" fragte Moody seinen alten Freund.

"Ja ich muss. Ich bin der einzige, den Voldemort je gefürchtet hat." Albus Dumbledore nickte.

"Gut dann komme ich auch mit." Moody nickte bestimmt. "Dann bekommt das ganze eine offizielle Note. Denn an einen Geist wollen die wenigstens glauben."

Als Albus Sirius ansah, nickte dieser entschlossen und rückte seinen Bogen auf dem Rücken zurecht.

"Ich komme auch mit!" rief Madame Pomfrey und hob die Hand.

"Wenn es gewünscht ist, würde ich Sie auch gerne begleiten", sagte Firenze ruhig, die Augen des Zentauren funkelten jedoch dabei wild.

Dumbledores Blick wanderte zu McGonagall.

"Das ist verrückt, Albus, total verrückt", murmelte sie und schüttelte den Kopf.

Flitwick wirkte nun endlich unentschlossen, Sirius sah es dem kleinen Magier an wie hin- und hergerissen er war. Er wollte Albus begleiten, die Treue zu dem Direktor war deutlich zu sehen, doch das ganze hörte sich zu verrückt für ihn an.

Mrs. Weasley schüttelte energisch den Kopf, gab es jedoch auf, ihren Mann zurück zu halten. Als sie zu Harry wollte, um wenigstens den Jungen, auf den sie so viele Jahre geachtet hatte umzustimmen, wich sie vor den wissenden und alten Augen des Geistes zurück. Sirius spürte, die Frau wollte Harry beschützen, das hatte er schon früh gemerkt, aber das was Harry/Gryffindor vor hatten, so weit konnte sie ihnen nicht folgen. Zornig und voll Sorgen erkannte sie ihre Grenzen.

Die Linien waren gezogen und jeder wußte wo er stand.

Sirius fühlte sich so viel wohler, jetzt mußte er wenigstens niemanden mehr überzeugen oder sich Beleidigungen an den Kopf werfen lassen. Er spürte diese alte Aufregung durch seine Adern laufen, das Kribbeln im Bauch, seine Sinne, die überempfindlich wurden. Das alte Hochgefühl, wenn es gegen Voldemort ging, stellte sich ein. Endlich konnte er aktiver werden. Endlich unternahmen sie etwas!

"Firenze. Ich würde mich wohler fühlen, wenn Sie hier als Kontaktperson zu den Tieren des Waldes blieben." Albus sah den Zentauren entschuldigend an.

Das magische Wesen schien nicht begeistert zu sein doch es nickte.

"Professor Flitwick wird Ihnen dabei sicher behilflich sein." Dabei sah Dumbledore den kleinen Professor an und dieser wirkte unendlich dankbar. Der Direktor hatte sein Dilemma erkannt.

"Bereit?" fragte der Direktor der Schule, die anderen und die wenigen, die folgten, nickten entschlossen.

"Albus bitte. Das ist verrückt." McGonagall griff nun nach dem Arm des Direktors.

"Oh Minerva, wir wußten dass dies einmal kommen würde. Wünschen Sie uns wenigstens Glück?" fragte der alte Mann hoffnungsvoll.

Die Lehrerin für Verwandlungen sah ihn voll Verzweiflung und auch Angst an, dann umarmte sie ihn kurz und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Viel Glück, Albus! Und pass mir auf den Jungen auf! Wer immer da auch in ihm steckt."

Dumbledore lächelte glückselig und drückte die Frau kurz. "Ich werde auf ihn achten versprochen."

Gryffindor begann im Hintergrund alte Symbole mit seinem Zauberstab auf den Boden zu zeichnen. Die Runen leuchteten rot, grün, blau und strahlend gelb, wie die Sonne. Dabei murmelte er Worte der Magie, des Reisens, der Entfernung, nannte einen Ort, benannte die Erde dort, beschrieb Landschaften und Gefühle. Sirius beobachtete es fasziniert und versuchte sich die Muster einzuprägen, doch kurz danach gab er es auf.

"Das Flohnetzwerk funktioniert nicht mehr!" meinte Molly und wies auf den Kamin.

"Ich weiß", murmelte Gryffindor und ließ nicht von seiner Arbeit ab.

Er zog weiter Kreise und Symbole auf dem Boden und schuf ein kompliziertes Muster. Der Boden war bald nicht mehr nur ein grauer Stein, nein, er leuchtete wie ein bunter Teppich von Runen, Symbolen, Geraden, Kreisen, Sternen.

Als er fertig war betrachtete er sein Werk zufrieden und meinte an Molly gewand: "Ich mag es nicht gestört zu werden. Diese Störungen werden auch noch eine Weile anhalten. Ich bedaure, aber hier in Hogwarts werden Sie wenigstens sicher sein."

"Genug Zeit für uns", meinte Sirius und trat in die Mitte des Musters.

Alle, die Albus und Gryffindor folgen wollten, gingen in die Mitte des Musters. Hermine und Ron auch, sie wirkten dabei so entschlossen und grimmig, dass der Protest, der allen im Halse steckte, auch dort blieb. Keiner sagte ein Wort.

Mrs. Weasley umarmte kurz ihren Mann. "Pass auf dich auf."

Dann trat auch er in die Muster. Der Phönix kam in den Raum gerauscht, ein Komet aus Gold und Rot. Er schwebte über dem Muster wie ein Wächter.

Gryffindor zog sein Schwert und tippte eine Rune an.

Kein Knall.

Kein großes leuchtendes Feuerwerk.

Kein Blitz.

Kein Erschüttern der Erde.

Kein Sog.

Kein Wabern von Magie in der Luft.

Kein Sturm.

Nichts.

Sie waren einfach verschwunden.

McGonagall wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel.

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Und wieder ein weiteres Kapitel. Wenn es euch gefällt last es mich wissen auf kleinen Button deut An dieser stelle noch mals mein Dank an Shelly meine Beta Leserin! Sie lebe hoch!!

W´erinaya


	42. Kapitel 41 Ahnungen

Kapitel 41 Ahnungen

Die größten Menschen sind jene, die anderen Hoffnung geben können.

Jean Faurés

Jedes Mal, wenn die lang ersehnte Dunkelheit nun endlich nach ihm griff, holten die Eisen an den Handgelenken und am Hals ihn wieder zurück. Brachten den Gefangenen in eine Wirklichkeit, die für viele ein Alptraum wäre, doch für diese Person leider zu oft traurige Realität war. Er kannte Kerker. Oh ja, er kannte sie zur Genüge. Auch kannte er den Schmerz, der seine Nervenbahnen entlang jagte. Ja, auch diese waren ihm nicht unbekannt, waren ihm Begleiter in den dunkelsten seiner Lebensjahre gewesen. Hatten ihm immer gezeigt, dass dieses Leben nicht so einfach war und Fehler nie verziehen wurden. Severus Snape versuchte sein schmerzendes Bein zu entlasten. Moray hatte es gebrochen und irgendwie in all der Agonie war ihm das Wie entfallen. Mit einer Stange? Mit einem Fluch? Egal, es war gebrochen und es reihte sich in eine lange Reihe von Verletzungen ein, die Moray sich hatte einfallen lassen.

Sein Blickfeld war schon lange nicht mehr scharf vor Müdigkeit und Agonie, doch was ihm seine Augen noch zeigten, war irgendwie nicht richtig. Es war falsch. Der Kerker war immer noch sehr gepflegt und sauber und die Werkzeuge, die Peter Moray gebraucht hatte, hingen oder lagen wieder fein säuberlich an ihrem Platz. Der Dunkle Lord hätte in Moray einen guten Folterknecht gefunden. Bei weitem besser als alles andere, was der Schwarzmagier aufbringen konnte. Aber der Kristall in Snape widerstand, trotz all seiner Risse und Splitter. Der Kristall war immer noch da und weigerte sich entzwei zu springen, ihn völlig preiszugeben und in die tiefen Abgründe der Verrücktheit zu gleiten. Snape umfaßte mit einer Hand eine Kette und zog sich leicht daran hoch. Verrücktheit. Er war mehr als einmal dazu bereit gewesen, doch immer wieder hielt ihn etwas zurück. Damals war das schon so gewesen, kurz nach dem Verlassen der Schule und dem Tod seines Vaters. Dann bei Dumbledore. Dann beim Tod von Hagrid - und auch jetzt. Das klare Denken half dem Kristall, kittete Risse, verstärkte seine Struktur und half ihm so vielleicht über die nächsten Stunden hinweg. Seine innere Uhr begann zu ticken.

--

Sirius blinzelte und staunte. Der Transport war ohne große Vorankündigung geschehen und so schnell und präzise, dass er nichts gespürt hatte. Gar nichts! Verwundert sah er auf den Steinboden. Das war nicht mehr Hogwarts, nein, dieser Boden war nicht grau mit den bunten Muster, dieser hier hatte ein hellere Farbe und kleinere Steine. Dem leisen Aufkeuchen seiner Mitreisenden nach ging es ihm nicht allein so. Ein Portschlüssel war eine recht unangenehme Art zu reisen. Es war holprig und mit einem Wirbel an Farben verbunden. Das Flohpulver war fast genau so, nur drehte man sich hier sehr schnell um seine eigene Achse. Hier war nichts dergleichen geschehen. In einem Moment waren sie noch in Hogwarts gewesen und im nächsten einfach hier. Wo immer dieses Hier sein mochte. Es war ein Schloss, so viel war sicher, und dazu eines von der etwas älteren Sorte. Das allein zeigten ihm schon die Steine der Mauer und des Fußbodens. Der Raum, in dem sie gelandet waren, war groß aber hatte bei weitem nicht die Ausmaße der Großen Halle oder von Dumbledores Büro. Moody ging zu einen nahen Fenster und blickte durch die vor Schmutz starrenden Scheiben. Die Sonne schien schon und beleuchtete einen ungepflegten Garten.

Black wirbelte herum. Stimmen näherten sich, und Schritte. Alle Anwesenden zogen ihre Zauberstäbe, bis auf Gryffindor, der hob sein Schwert; und Sirius holte den Bogen vom Rücken und legte umsichtig einen Pfeil auf. Die Stimmen kamen näher und Sirius zielte auf die Tür. Noch während er das tat überlegte er sich, ob er wirklich auf einen Menschen schießen konnte. Konnte er es wirklich? Die Magierwelt sah ihn als Mörder, doch so richtig ermordet hatte er noch nie jemanden. Die Stimmen kamen näher, immer näher. Keiner wagte zu atmen, selbst Gryffindor schien zu einer Statue erstarrt. Eine angriffslustige Statue mit einem Schwert, kampfbereit erhoben, und einem Funkeln in den Augen. Fast schon konnten sie die Schritte auf den Platten hören und dann... vorbei gehen. Die Stimmen entfernten sich langsam wieder und ein Teil der Anspannung fiel von ihnen ab.

"Das war Knapp", flüsterte Moody.

Gryffindor nickte. "Ich hasse es, meinen Überraschungsmoment zu verlieren. Wir hatten Glück."

Dumbledore zwinkerte dem Geist in Harry zu. "Gehört zu einer solchen Unternehmung nicht immer etwas Glück?"

"Okay und wie weiter", fragte Sirius und wagte es noch nicht den Bogen zu senken.

Alle sahen ihn an als ob er soeben verlangt hätte, jeder müsse es einzeln mit hundert Todessern aufnehmen, bis auf Gryffindor, der lächelte sein altes und abgebrühtes Lächeln.

"Jetzt, junger Sirius Black", kurz stockte der Geist, "besorgen wir uns eine Tarnung."

Sirius senkte den Bogen und die anderen starrte sein Gegenüber leicht verwirrt an.

"Was haben Se erwartet?" fauchte Gryffindor. "Dass wir hier mit wehenden Fahnen durchlaufen?"

Black grinste, der Geist gefiel ihm. Trotz seines Wissens und seiner Stärke hatte er einen Humor, der Sirius irgendwie an Dumbledore erinnerte.

"Nun denn Black, wollen Sie mir helfen?" fragte Gryffindor und steckte sein Schwert wieder ein.

"Sicher", grinste Sirius, er wollte auch sein Patenkind nicht ganz aus den Augen lassen.

Der Hausgründer drehte sich zu Dumbledore und den anderen um. "Wir kommen gleich zurück."

Gemeinsam schlichen sie aus dem Raum und den Gang entlang. Die anderen Expeditionsteilnehmer zeigten sich überraschend einsichtig und willigten ein ruhig abzuwarten. Gryffindor bewegte sich schleichend wie ein großes Raubtier auf Jagd - diese Ruhe in seinen Bewegungen und diese Erfahrung konnten einfach nicht Harry sein. Wobei, wenn Sirius genau hinsah, kam auch etwas Harry zum Vorschein, das leicht verspielte im Schleichen, das schnelle, leicht hektische Umwenden eines Schülers, der nicht ertappt werden wollte. Im Gegensatz dazu der schleichende Hund, nicht ganz so elegant und nicht ganz so geschmeidig, dafür zielsicherer und entschlossener.

"Gryffindor ...Gryffindor", flüsterte Sirius, "was genau suchen wir?"

"Es heißt Godric", murmelte der Geist. "Wir suchen nach Todesser-Umhängen. Am Besten spielt man immer eine Weile Feind, um genau diesen zu beobachten und um an sein Ziel zu kommen."

Sie stoppten an einer Kreuzung und spähten die Gänge hinunter. Die Gänge waren wie leergefegt. Die einzigen Todesser, die sie gehört hatten, waren die gewesen kurz nach ihrer Ankunft. Ein Indiz dafür, dass Voldemort wirklich in einer Art Starre gefangen war.

"Wir gehen mal am Besten einfach in einen Raum." Godric wies auf eine Tür die größer erschien und für Sirius auch im Moment die vielversprechendste Tür schien.

Leise gingen sie den Gang entlang und öffneten die Tür. Sirius war überrascht wie leicht es ging, doch Gryffindor murmelte nur: "Tztz Voldemort überschätz seine Verstecke genau so wie Salazar. Die Ähnlichkeit ist doch verblüffend, oder?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern, "Dazu kann ich nichts sagen, ich kannte Slytherin nicht."

Der Raum war eindeutig der Wohnraum eines höhergestellten Todessers. Es war reich möbliert und ein warmer Teppich hielt die Kälte des Steinbodens ab.

"Hier müßte es doch..."grummelte Godric und begann die Schränke zu öffnen.

Einen nach dem anderen sah er sich genau an, er durchwühlte sie nicht, auch schloss er hinterher wieder umsichtig alles was er geöffnet hatte. Black staunte nur und beschloss, in der kurzen Zeit, wo er mit diesem alten Geist zusammen war, so viel wie möglich zu lernen. Während Gryffindor immer noch den Raum durchsuchte, behielt Sirius die Tür im Auge und lauschte auch in den Gang.

"Ahh hier", hörte Black und drehte sich um.

Gryffindor hatte einen Stapel Todesserumhänge auf dem Arm und auch ein paar Masken.

"Das wird genügen", meinte der alte Geist und drückte Sirius einen Teil seiner Last in dessen Arme. "Zurück zu den anderen."

Der Rückweg war so wenig ereignisreich wie der Hinweg und so kamen sie schnell und sicher bei den anderen Zauberern an. Als sie stolz ihre Beute vorzeigten hielt sich die Begeisterung in Grenzen.

Moody hielt den Todesserumhang mit zwei Fingern fest und starrte voll Abscheu darauf. Madame Pomfrey zog ihn sich einfach über und überprüfte in den dreckigen Fensterscheiben den Sitz. Mr Weasley zeigte sich neugierig und besah sich Umhang wie Maske genau. Dumbledore steckte einen Teil seines ellenlangen Bartes in den Gürtel und lächelte verschmitzt, als er die Kleidung des Feindes anlegte. Ron und Hermine zogen sich die Roben einfach über und warteten aufgeregt was da noch kommen mochte. Ron sah seinen Vater dankbar an, er schien sehr froh darüber zu sein, wenigstens einen von seiner Familie dabei zu haben. Hermine wirkte eher entschlossen, und doch, ganz hinten in ihren Augen, funkelte die Angst.

Der Phönix saß auf einem Schrank und besah sich die Gruppe genau. Dumbledore pfiff den Phönix herunter und in einer magisch vergrößerten Manteltasche fand der Vogel Platz.

Gryffindor besah sich Hermine und Ron genauer. "So sehr eure Treue zu Harry Potter euch ehrt, ihr seid doch etwas zu klein geratene Todesser."

"Aber wir bleiben nicht hier!" protestiert Ron und stolperte dabei fast über seine Todesser-Robe.

Hermine nickte heftig, sie hatte genau so wenig Lust in einem gottverlassenen Raum auf die anderen zu warten.

Gryffindor legte den Kopf leicht schief und schließlich nickte er. "In Ordnung, es gibt da einen Zauber. Er heißt 'Glanz'. Dieser Zauber läßt euch für andere normal groß und unauffällig erscheinen."

Noch während er sprach schwang er seinen Zauberstab und die Luft rund um Hermine und Ron waberte kurz, ihre Gestalten wurden in die Länge gezogen und gestreckt.

"Der 'Glanz' wird so lange halten wie ihr Maske und Mantel tragt", erklärte Gryffindor den verblüfften Freunden, dann griff er nach seiner Maskierung. Während er dies tat warf er auch den 'Glanz' über sich und wirkte wie alle anderen normal groß und völlig harmlos.

Während dessen stellte Sirius fest, dass sie ein Problem hatten.

"Nicht genug Todesserumhänge", murmelte Mr. Weasley und verhedderte sich fast in dem schwarzen Umhang.

"Das war beabsichtigt", meinte dazu Gryffindor locker und winkte ab.

"Beabsichtigt?" fragte Moody entgeistert.

"Ja natürlich, wir brauchen einen Grund um Voldemort zu sehen. Einen triftigen Grund!" sagte Goderic und sein Blick blieb an Sirius haften, doch nicht, bevor er Harrys Freunden zugelächelt hatte.

Black schrumpfte um einige Zentimeter und grummelte: "Einen Gefangenen."

Der alte Geist lächelte breit und nickte begeistert. "Genau! Dann können wir Voldemort sogar mit etwas Glück allein für uns haben, oder wenigstens nicht so stark bewacht. Es ist nicht Harry Potter, also wird er höchstwahrscheinlich auf seine große Zeremonie verzichten."

Alle Augen waren nun auf Black gerichtet und Madame Pomfrey meinte tröstend: "Sehen Sie es positiv, Black. Sie brauchen nicht viel zu schauspielern, Sie wissen wie es ist, gefangen zu werden."

Sirius sah die Hexe an und glaubte nicht richtig gehört zu haben.

--

"IHR BASTARDE!!" schrie Black und wehrte sich gegen den festen Griff seiner Feinde.

"IHR NARREN!!" Er wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen, doch seine Hände waren ihm auf den Rücken zusammen gebunden und aus einer Kopfwunde tropfte ein kleines Rinnsal an Blut in ein Auge.

Die Haare lagen ihm wirr um den Kopf und überhaupt wirkte der ganze Magier arg mitgenommen. Dieser hier hatte sich nicht freiwillig ergeben. Türen wurden geöffnet und neugierig gewordene Todesser wollten sehen welcher Gefangene sich da so wehrte. Doch eine kalte Frauenstimme herrschte sie an: "Da gibt es nichts zu sehen! Zurück!"

Der Gefangene tobte und zerrte an Fesseln und Todessern. Einen besonders neugierigen Todesser fiel er sogar fast an und schrie dabei die schrecklichsten Verwünschungen.

Der Zug von Todessern und ihrem Gefangenen kam in einen Gang ohne Türen und sicher vor neugierigen Blicken. Schlagartig konnte Black wieder ohne Gezerre gehen und die Todesser um ihn herum warfen nervöse Blicke umher.

"Wo entlang?" fragte der Todesser rechts von Sirius und wirkte so gar nicht selbstsicher in seiner Robe.

"Noch einige Meter aber wir sind nah. Sehr nah!" grummelt eine Gestalt im Hintergrund.

"Tut mir leid das mit den Kopf", murmelte eine humpelnde Gestalt, die sich schwer auf einen Stock stützte.

"Nehmen Sie es nicht so schwer, Moody", flüsterte Sirius und warf mit einer eleganten Kopfbewegung sein Haar aus dem Gesicht. "In Askaban war es schlimmer.... viel schlimmer."

Sie hörten Stimmen vor sich und schlagartig änderte sich der Gang von Sirius, er wurde wieder der sich wehrende Gefangene und die Todesser wirkten sicherer und auch sehr stolz auf ihre Beute.

"Halt!" herrschte sie eine Stimme an.

Sirius glaubte sein Herz bleibt stehen, Lucius Malfoy! Der einzige und wirklich einzige Todesser, der alle hier Anwesenden kannte, und wenn jetzt einer sprach war ihre Tarnung vorbei.

"Das geht dich nichts an!" herrschte die Frau ihn so kalt und zornig an, dass es Sirius kalt den Rücken runter lief.

Pomfrey! Die Heilerin von Hogwarts war Malfoy so gut wie nie begegnet und er hatte sie auch noch nie sprechen gehört.

"Wie kannst du es wagen?" fauchte Lucius und ging auf Pomfrey zu. "Wer bist du überhaupt?"

Ron, Hermine und Harry zogen sich in die kleine Gruppe zurück. Doch Pomfrey in ihren Todesserroben baute sich vor Lucius auf und sah auf ihn so verachtend wie sie nur konnte.

"Mein Name ist der meinige! Ich bin nur unserem Lord Rechenschaft schuldig. Bring mich zu unserem Meister, wir haben ein Einweihungsgeschenk für seinen Kerker und als Wiedergutmachung für den verschwundenen Potter-Jungen." Sie sprach so kalt und ohne Herz, dass Sirius einen Moment glaubte verloren zu sein.

Doch nur kurz, da spürte er die freundliche Hand von Dumbledore an seinem Arm und in den Augenschlitzen der Maske funkelten die gütigen Augen des Direktors.

Doch nicht verloren.

Einige Momente zögerte Lucius Malfoy, dann nickte er und ging voraus. Klugerweise ließ Sirius nun das Fluchen, sondern wehrte sich stumm. Dieser Todesser vor ihm war keiner seiner Freunde und wer wusste schon, was er Black alles auf den Hals jagen konnte. Sie gingen um einige Ecken und kamen dann vor einem großen Tor an.

"Ich hoffe dein Geschenk erfreut unseren Meister. Er ist nicht gerade in guter Laune", sagte Malfoy mit einer Stimme wie Seide und öffnete die Tore.

Black riss die Augen auf und keuchte.


	43. Kapitel 42 Alte Freunde

Kapitel 42 Alte Freunde

__

Am tiefsten schmerzen Wunden, uns geschlagen von Menschen, die der Freundschaft Maske tragen.

Bodenstedt

Sirius erstarrte und hatte das Gefühl all seine Selbstsicherheit zu verlieren. Schlagartig war dies kein Spiel mehr, kein Theater.

Voldemort stand im Kreis seiner treuesten Todesser und sah ihnen mit rot glühenden Augen entgegen.

Jetzt ging es um Leben und Tod.

Im Hintergrund glaubte er Gryffindor murmeln zu hören, er erweiterte seinen 'Glanz' als Voldemort sie in Augenschein nahm. So wirkten sie auch auf den Dunklen Lord harmlos und wie seine wahren Getreuen.

Sie waren in der Großen Halle des alten Schlosses angekommen und Sirius glaubte sich krankhaft an Hogwarts erinnert. Ein kaltes Hogwarts, ohne Freude und Lachen. Ein Hogwarts der schwarzen Magie, der Angst und Folter. Genau so sah es in der Halle aus. Die Kohlebecken waren fast alle erloschen, bis auf einige wenige in den Ecken, und warfen so ein recht spärliches Licht in die Halle. Die Fenster waren mit schwarzen Vorhängen verhangen und der dunkle Boden schien das bisschen Licht den Becken zu schlucken. Es war ein schwarzes Loch, in das sie stiegen, aber ein Loch, in dem der Boden weich wie Moos war, und aus den Messingbecken kleine Fahnen blauen Rauchs schwebten. Unsanft wurde Black vorwärts gerissen und immer näher zu Voldemort gebracht. Harry hatte ihm so oft erzählt wie der Dunkle Lord aussah, ihm in allen Einzelheiten die Nacht seiner Wiederauferstehung vor Augen geführt, aber das hier übertraf alles. Das hier war nicht der Voldemort, gegen den sie in den Dunklen Jahren gekämpft hatten. Dieses Wesen hier war ein grausamer Schatten des altes Lords.

Die roten Augen folgten jeder Bewegung von Black.

Gryffindor wob weiter seinen Zauber um die Gruppe und Voldemort starrte ihn einfach nur an. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit richtete sich auf Black. War das von Gryffindor beabsichtigt?

'Renn!', schrie es in seinem Kopf. 'Renn, lauf, flieh! Das wirst du nicht überleben!'

Immer näher und näher kam er diesem Ungetüm.

Schließlich, einige Meter vor ihm, stießen sie Black von sich und zwangen ihn recht unsanft auf die Knie.

In Voldemorts Gesicht zuckt es kein einziges Mal, er war so lauernd wie eine Schlange, die ihre Beute betrachtete. Sich nur nicht durch eine überflüssige Bewegung verraten.

Sirius spürte den weichen Boden unter seinen Knien und bevor er richtig Luft holen konnte, wurde sein Kopf an den Haaren grob nach oben gerissen.

Ein Rascheln sagte ihm, dass die "Todesser" hinter ihm in die Knie gingen um ihrem Herrn zu huldigen.

"Herr", klang die so ganz unnatürlich kalte Stimme von Pomfrey zu ihm durch, Gryffindors Zauber ließ auch sie noch kälter und skrupelloser erscheinen, "wir haben ihn gefaßt als er nahe unserer Treffpunkte herumschlich."

Voldemort ging auf ihn zu und starrte von oben auf ihn herab.

Wie hatte Snape dieses Monster so lange in seiner Nähe ertragen können, fragte sich Sirius als Voldemorts Augen sich in ihn bohrten, seine Hoffnungen und Freude von den Knochen riß, ihn völlig schutzlos zurück ließ, und dies alles nur mit einem Blick seiner Augen. Verdammt. worauf hatte er sich da nur eingelassen? Sirius versuchte sich gegen diesen Blick zur Wehr zu setzen.

"Sieh da, der berühmt-berüchtigte Sirius Black", sagte Voldemort.

Wo war da sein Sarkasmus, warum wollte ihm nichts einfallen? 'Komm werf ihm eine Beleidigung an den Kopf. Es geht doch, versuch es!', hallte es in Sirius wieder.

"Wir haben gehofft, er würde euren Verlust von Potter etwas mindern, Meister", sagte Pomfrey unterwürfig.

Verdammt, die Heilerin spielte gut, von wem hatte sie das gelernt? Von Snape? Oder war es doch Gryffindors Zauber?

"So, sollte er das?" fragte Voldemort lauernd.

Voldemort beugte sich zu Sirius hinunter, fast konnte Black den Atem spüren. Jetzt glitzerten diese Augen so seltsam, und bevor Black seinen Blick abwenden konnte explodierte seine Welt in Schmerzen.

Schreiend wand er sich auf dem weichen schwarzen Boden, die Fesseln schnitten ihm in die Gelenke. Seine Knochen brannten, die Haut wurden vom Fleisch gerissen.

Schmerz.

Schmerz.

Wo war die Dunkelheit um dem zu entfliehen?

Der Schmerz verschwand, und in Sirius' vernebeltem Kopf sagte eine kleine Stimme, dass dies kein normaler Folterfluch gewesen war.

"Wahrlich ein wunderbares Geschenk. Auch wenn es meinen Verlust in keiner Weise mindert", hörte er Voldemort über sich.

Im Hintergrund wurden die Tore geschlossen. Schwer und träge fielen sie zu. Sirius' Blick klärte sich und er sah Voldemort auf eine Art von Thron sitzen.

Vorsichtig wandte Black den Kopf und sah in die schreckensweiten Augen seiner Freunde. Die "Todesser" verrieten sich durch kein Murmeln oder Zusammenzucken, besonders eine Gestalt war ganz ruhig. Beobachtete Voldemort genau. Diese eine Gestalt war Gryffindor. Worauf wartete der alte Geist? Sie hatten es geschaft! Voldemort mit einer Handvoll Anhängern, allein in einem großen Raum. Was noch?

Und bevor er seinen Gedanken zu ende denken konnte, murmelte Voldemort etwas und Sirius schrie heiser.

--

Moray stand brütend vor einer großen Schautafel, an die eine Karte von Hogwarts und Umgebung gepinnt war. Hogwarts war abgeschirmt vom Rest der Zauberer- und Muggelwelt. Seit Stunden versuchten sie nun auf kürzerem Weg das Schloß zu erreichen. Nichts gelang. Es war ein intelligenter Fluch über das Schloß und dessen Umkreis gelegt worden. Das wußten sie erst jetzt nach Stunden! Dabei war diese Art von Magie schon seit über 500 Jahren verboten! Intelligente Flüche waren so gut wie nie zu überwinden, und wenn man sie nicht mehr benötigte noch schwerer aufzulösen. Es waren Flüche, die auch ihre eigene Existenz schützten. Die Art wie diese Magie gemacht wurde, hatte die magische Welt schon kurz nach deren Verbot "vergessen". Alle Bücher darüber waren verbrannt worden und selbst der Dunkle Lord hatte nie diese Magie angewandt. Sie war aus dem Wissen der magischen Gemeinschaft so säuberlich ausradiert worden, dass man ihr heute so hilflos gegenüber stand wie ein Muggel vor einem Greifen. Aber wer hatte dieses Wissen bewahrt? Ein Todesser? War Hogwarts gefallen?

Nein!

Moray schüttelte den Kopf. Nein Hogwarts stand noch, widerstand den Gefahren und auch seinen Freunden. Die Flüche, die Hogwarts seit je her schützten, waren teilintelligente Flüche, sie hatten so gesehen kein eigenes Bewußtsein und konnten so nicht völlig außer Kontrolle geraten. Sie bewahrten die Bewohner des Schlosses vor großem Schaden seit alters her und dies beschränkte sich nicht nur auf den bekannten und erlaubten Apparierschutz, der nicht dazu gehörte. Auch wenn man noch ansatzweise wußte wie diese Magie ging, hatte man sie, wie die intelligenten Flüche, vor 500 Jahren verboten und so gut es möglich war vergessen. Sogar aufgelöst hatte man eine Menge dieser Magie, wo man ihrer habhaft werden konnte und es auch funktionierte. Nur die Flüche über Hogwarts hatte man gelassen. Man wollte die Kinder sicher wissen.

Moray schlürfte an seinem kalten Tee.

Aber jetzt wollte jemand wirklich nicht gestört werden und hatte alte verbotene Magie dazu verwendet, seine Ruhe zu bewahren. Einen Schwachpunkt hatte diese Magie jedoch, diese Magie existiert nur so lange der Magier, der sie ausgesprochen hatte, diesen auch wirklich aufrecht erhalten wollte. Sie war den Befehlen ihres Erschaffers völlig unterworfen. Die meisten Magier hatten damals zur Zeit des Verbotes eingesehen wie gefährlich dieses Wissen war und ihre Flüche aufgelöst. Jedoch nicht alle und so war Hogwarts offiziell bei seinen Flüchen geblieben. Moray schnaubte angewidert und warf den letzten Rest Tee weg. Sie konnten nur warten bis man sie wieder in der Nähe von Hogwarts akzeptierte.

Warum? Warum ließen sie das zu? Dumbledore und die anderen? Warum half ihm keiner? Voldemort fragte ihn nichts. Lachte auch nicht. Er weidete sich jedoch an den Schmerzen und den Qualen, die Sirius durchlitt. Seine Handgelenke waren blutig und seine Kehle fühlte sich trocken wie Schmirgelpapier an. Voldemort Getreuen schienen erleichtert, dass ihr Herr seinen Zorn und Frust an dem Gefangen ausließ und nicht an ihnen. Keuchend holte er Luft nach der letzten Attacke des Schwarzen Lords. Er wußte nicht wie lange er dem noch wiederstehen konnte und ganz langsam fragte einen kleine Stimme in ihm warum er es eigentlich noch tat.

"Du ähnelst einem alten Freund von mir", sagte eine alte volltönende Stimme aus den Reihen von Sirius' Freunden.

Voldemort sah auf und versuchte den Sprecher zu fixieren. Eine Todessergestalt löste sich aus der Gruppe von Sirius' Freunden und ging an dem keuchenden Gefangenen vorbei.

"Immer wenn mein Freund enttäuscht war, suchte er die Schuld bei anderen. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du nicht so wie er bist. Ich habe es so sehr gehofft, dass ich mich geirrt habe. So sehr." Die Gestalt, die auf Voldemort zuging, schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf.

Zu verblüfft von so viel Unverfrorenheit fragte Voldemort: "Wer bist du?"

"Du hättest Salazar mit viel Stolz erfüllt, ohne Zweifel. Er wäre wirklich sehr stolz auf dich, ein wahrer Slytherin", meinte die alte Stimme, die so gar nicht zu dem "Todesser" passen wollte.

Voldemort stieg von seinem Thron und ging auf den Sprecher zu, in seiner Stimme schwang Unsicherheit als er wieder fragte: "Wer bist du?"

Und da nahm die Gestalt die Maske ab, der Zauber fiel ab und der Todesser wurde kleiner und sehr auffällig. Zu guter Letzt warf dieser Todesser die schwarze Robe ab. Beides lag nun wie eine schlechte Maskerade auf dem Boden.

"Du siehst meinem alten Freund Salazar wirklich sehr ähnlich. Ich bin Gryffindor", sagte der alte Geist in Harrys Körper.

Voldemort zuckte zurück und starrte Harry Potter an, der sich so gar nicht wie Potter benahm.

"Gryffindor!" krächzte Voldemort und stolperte rückwärts.

"Slytherin war mein Freund. Jedoch konnte ich auch damals nicht zulassen, was er sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatte", sagte Gryffindor und es schwang so viel Rrauer in der Stimme.

Sirius spürte nur noch wie ihm die Fesseln zerschnitten wurden und die Welt explodierte in einem Funkenregen an Flüchen.

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Danke für die vielen Reviews.

Zu einigen Fragen und Anregungen möchte ich gerne etwas sagen.

Katharina : Zum einen Warum haben sie ihre Mäntel nicht einfach verwandelt?

Antwort: Gute Idee. Ich fand "ausleihen" besser. Aber wie heißt es so schön im nachhinein hätte man 100 andere Ideen wie man bestimmte Ideen oder Situationen auflösen könnte.

Mina: Moray? Nein Moray weiß von nichts. Genau so wenig wie das Ministerium. Großes Unwissen im Ministerium.

So ich hoffe das neue Kapitel gefällt euch. Wenn ja lasst es mich wissen.

Grüße

W´erinaya


	44. Kapitel 43 Der Anfang

Kapitel 43 Der Anfang.... 

_Was ihr niemals überschätzt,_   
_habt ihr nie begriffen._

_Heyse, Kritik_   
  


Sirius rollte sich auf die Seite und noch während er die Benommenheit und den Schmerz aus den Gliedern schüttelte, hörte er Schreie und Befehle. Vor seinen Augen war alles noch verschwommen und so erkannte er nur dunkle Schemen, die sich vor einem noch dunkleren Hintergrund bewegten. Jemand eilte an ihm vorbei und warf ihm Pfeile und Bogen zu. Doch wie sollte er schießen oder zielen, wenn er sich selber noch kaum wegen konnte? Wie konnte er jetzt helfen. Er schloß die Augen, begann seine Sinne zu sammeln und sich zu konzentrieren. Als er die Augen öffnete, war das Bild scharf und er sah wie seine Freunde kämpften. Ohne eine Deckung, außer die Kohlebecken, war es ein fairer und gleichzeitig unfairer Kampf. Keiner konnte sich verstecken, aber die wahren Todesser, Meister der Überfälle und des Kampfes, hatten es leichter sich die Gruppe Mitglied für Mitglied vorzuknöpfen. Sie trieben sie vor sich her, wie Wölfe ihre Opfer, während im Hintergrund Gryffindor das Schwert hob und langsam auf Voldemort zuging. 

Sirius Black griff nach seinem Bogen und legte ruhig einen Pfeil auf. Die Hand zitterte nicht mehr und mit größter Anstrengung verbannte er alle Schmerzen aus seinem Körper. Seine Handgelenke schmerzten und ein Blick darauf zeigt, wo sich die Seile in die Haut gegraben hatten. Es würde Narben geben wenn sie nicht schnell und effizient durch Magie geheilt würden. Doch die Todesser ließen ihm keine Zeit, sich weiter um sein Befinden zu kümmern. 

Einer von Voldemorts Getreuen hatte ihn entdeckt und hob bereits seinen Zauberstab. Wie von selbst schnellte der Pfeil von der Sehne und traf den Todesser in die Schulter. Dieser schrie vor Schmerz und Schock auf und taumelte zurück, direkt an eines der Kohlebecken und kippte dieses um. Der weiche Boden fing sofort Feuer, und Flammen leckten über den moosweichen Teppich wie verschüttetes Wasser. 

Jetzt war das Chaos perfekt. Dumbledore duellierte sich mit einem Todesser, der der Stimme nach eine Frau seinen musste. Sie warfen sich die verschiedensten Flüche an den Kopf und Sirius bewunderte die Todesserin, die schnell und präzise alle Flüche abwandelte oder abblockte. Während er nach einem weiteren Pfeil griff um Dumbledore zu helfen, rief Moody um Hilfe. 'Keine Zeit', dachte er hektisch und kam Moody zu Hilfe.   
  


-- 

Moray stand mitten in einer Besprechung, die schon einige Zeit andauerte. Man hatte die ältesten und weisesten Zauberer geholt, um diesem intelligenten Fluch auf die Schliche zu kommen. Doch fast wie erwartet hatten diese auch keine Lösung. Sie hatten sich zwar mit dieser Art von Flüchen in ihrer Jugend beschäftigt, doch das Ministerium hatte den damals jungen Zaubern sofort einen Riegel vorgeschoben. Intelligente Flüche nannte man nicht einmal mehr beim Namen, geschweige denn die normale Zauberwelt wußte davon. Nur eine Handvoll Zauberer kannten sie, bis vor einigen Stunden. Nun beschäftigte sich jeder innerhalb der Auroren-Abteilung damit. 

Während ein alter fast zahnloser Zauberer sein Gegenüber anschrie was für ein absolut unwissender Karpfen er doch sei, wanderten Peter Morays Gedanken ab. Er dachte an Snape in seinen persönlichen Kerkern. Er dachte daran, wie stur dieser Mensch doch war, und während sich der zahnlose Zauberer daran machte sein Gegenüber wirklich in einen Karpfen zu verwandeln, überlegte Moray seine nächsten Schritte. Er würde Snape schon zum Sprechen bringen, auch wenn dieser mit dem momentanen Zustand von Hogwarts kaum etwas zu tun hatte. 

Obwohl... vielleicht hatte er ja an diesem Fluch mitgearbeitet? 

Genervt sah er auf eine nahe Wanduhr. Er hatte noch einige Zeit hier abzusitzen, bevor er sich mit einem Vorwand abseilen konnte. Ein Schrei ertönte und Peter Moray sah neben sich auf dem Boden einen Karpfen zappeln.   
  
  
  


Gryffindor trieb Voldemort mit dem Schwert von den anderen weg. Der dunkle Lord war noch zu tiefst verstört und der alte Geist baute auf diese Verwirrung. Ja, er hatte sogar auf sie gehofft! Er liebte diesen Überraschungsmoment! 

Godric Gryffindor wohnte in Harry Potter seit dieser sein Schwert aus dem Sprechenden Hut gezogen hatte. Damals hatte der Junge nichts gespürt, wie eine leise Erinnerung, die nicht erkannt werden wollte, war er in den Jungen geschlüpft. Er war dabei sehr sanft vorgegangen und hatte sich in all den Jahren nie in den Vordergrund gedrängt. Schlafend war er in dem jungen Potter verweilt, nur Nachts, manchmal, stöberte Gryffindor in den Erinnerungen des Harry Potters, wie andere ein Buch querlasen. Alles was Harry davon mitbekommen hatte waren einige seltsame Träume. Aber der alte Geist hatte auch die Verbindung von Harry und Voldemort gespürt. Seit der dunkle Lord endgültig zurück gekehrt war, hatte sich der alte Geist nicht mehr so viel in dem Geist des Jungen gerührt, aus Furcht, Voldemort könnte ihn erkennen. So war er zum Zuschauer verdammt gewesen, der durch graue Nebelschwaden den Kampf des Jungen auf dem Friedhof beobachtet hatte, war kaum im Bewußtsein des Jungen aufgestiegen, als die Getreuen Voldemorts den Jungen gefangen nahmen. 

Immer wieder sagte seine Innere Stimme, es war noch nicht an der Zeit aufzuwachen. Es war noch nicht Zeit gewesen, sich dem Jungen zu erkennen zu geben. Die Zeit war ein entscheidender Faktor in diesem großen Spiel. So wichtig wie noch nie. 

Gryffindor hatte gewartet, auf ein Zeichen, auf ein Signal, dass es nun richtig war zu erwachen. Das Zeichen und Signal war dieser Snape gewesen. Ein Slytherin, soviel wusste er aus den Gedanken des Potter-Jungen. Ein Lehrer in Hogwarts, der Harry Potter irgendwie immer haßte, ihn von der Schule werfen wollte und dann doch wieder rettete. Aber auch logisch und kühl. Eigenschaften eines Slytherins, die Salazar bei seinen Schülern immer so sehr schätzte. Dabei war selbst Salazar ab und zu über seinen Schatten gesprungen und hatte manchmal etwas ganz Untypisches getan, wie dieser Snape. Er hatte sich selbst in Gefahr gebracht um den Jungen zu retten. 

Was Godric dabei so verwirrt hatte, war dieses Lächeln gewesen und gleichzeitig diese Trauer. Dieser Snape hatte Gründe für sein Handeln gehabt, die sich Gryffindor entzogen. Bei der Rückkehr nach Hogwarts hatte sich Gryffindor gemeldet und war erwacht. Harry war natürlich am Anfang verblüfft gewesen, erst recht als er feststellte, dass er sowohl der sanften Vorstellung Gryffindors, als auch den Gesprächen seiner Umgebung folgen konnte. Hier war nichts mit Gewalt entstanden, Goderic hätte sich zurück gezogen wenn der Junge dem nicht zugestimmt hätte. Doch Harry Potter verstand die Beweggründe des Geistes und schnell stellten beide fest, dass sie in vielen Dingen gleich dachten. Wenn auch, so musste der alte Gründer feststellen, Harry einige Eigenschaften hatte die Salazar erfreut hätten. Der Junge hatte den Mut gefaßt und dem Geist gestattet ganz zu erwachen. Jetzt war Harry der Beobachter, jedoch nicht ganz so teilnahmslos wie Gryffindor. Er half dem Geist bei seiner Unternehmung; das war Godric nur willkommen, so waren sie noch unberechenbarer für ihre Feinde. 

Jetzt stand ihnen Voldemort gegenüber, immer noch verwirrt und verblüfft darüber, wen er da vor sich hatte. Die roten Augen huschten über das Schwert und der dunkle Lord ahnte, dass hier Flüche fehl am Platz waren. Er wirbelte seinen Zauberstab und verwandelte ihn in einen silbernen Stab mit einer tödlichen Spitze. 

"Der alte Weg also?" fragte Voldemort und etwas wie Selbstsicherheit machte sich wieder in der Stimme des Schwarzmagiers breit. 

Gryffindor nickte und ließ einmal das Schwert in der Hand kreisen. "Der alte Weg, wenn du ihn denn noch kannst." 

Voldemort wirbelte den Stab in der Hand herum und sah seinem Gegner ins Gesicht. "Wir werden es sehen, alter Geist." 

Und sie gingen aufeinander los. 

Sekunden später wußte Gryffindor, Voldemort kannte den alten Weg, und der dunkle Lord ließ seinen Silberstab mit tödlicher Präzision auf das Schwert des Löwen niedersausen. Die Flammen um sie herum wurden größer.   
  


Sirius schoss wieder einen Pfeil ab und war dabei immer unbewußt darauf bedacht niemanden zu töten. Die Todesser dachten nicht so und warfen alle Verbotenen Flüche gegen ihre Feinde, die sie kannten. Eine große Bandbreite von Folter, massive Schockflüchen und sogar hier und da ein Tödlicher. Moody zierte schon wieder ein breiter Riss in seinem Gesicht, doch der alte Auror achtete nicht darauf, er hielt Mr. Weasley den Rücken frei. 

Ron und Hermine hatten mit dem Rücken zur Wand Schutz gesucht. Hermine versuchte das Feuer einzudämmen, während Ron sie mit überraschend großem Erfolg verteidigte. Doch das Feuer war bereits an den langen Vorhängen hochgeleckt und züngelte bereits über die Dachbalken. Langsam aber stetig wurde der Qualm dichter, und Sirius ahnte, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis auch andere Todesser vom Lärm angezogen wurden. 

Zeit... Zeit... warum ging alles zum Ende hin auf die Zeit hinaus? Wie aufs Stichwort donnerten es an den großen Torflügeln, Pomfrey die in ihrer Nähe stand, wirbelte herum und versiegelte die Tore mit einem komplizierten Fluch. Als die Heilerin Sirius in die Augen sah wussten beide, dass sie nur einige Minuten Zeit gewonnen hatten. Im Hintergrund fochten Gryffindor und Voldemort ihr letztes tödliches Gefecht. Dumbledore schockte gekonnt einen Todesser und sah ebenfalls das erste Mal bewusst den Kampf Gut gegen Böse, aber auch Vergangenheit mit Gegenwart. 

Die Zahl der Getreuen rund um Voldemort in der großen Halle schrumpfte. Wobei dies nur unter gewissen Verlusten Geschah. Moody war verletzt und auch Mr. Weasleys rechter Arm hing irgendwie unnatürlich herab. Doch der Vater von Ron ließ sich dadurch nicht abbringen, er gesellte sich zu seinem Sohn. Sirius sah wie beide, Vater und Sohn gemeinsam kämpften und ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich, so auch Harry helfen zu können. Doch der alte Geist hatte andere Waffen für sich und den Jungen gewählt und zu Blacks Verblüffung war Voldemort darauf eingegangen. 

Warum er dies gemacht hatte? Sie würden es nie erfahren. 

In diesem Moment war das Dachgebälk endgültig in Flammen aufgegangen und die ersten Funken regneten auf die Kämpfenden nieder. Das Knarren und Ächzen der Balken bedeutete nichts Gutes. Black rettete sich an den Rand und sah hektisch nach oben, wie lange hielt diese Konstruktion dem Feuer noch stand? Die Tore im Hintergrund donnerten unter den Versuchen der noch draußen stehenden Todessern, die in die Halle wollten. Dumbledore griff nach dem Arm eines geschockten Todessers und schleifte ihn in Sicherheit. Sirius schnaubte, typisch der alte Mann, selbst einen Feind konnte er nicht einfach so seinem Schicksal überlassen. 

Gryffindor trieb Voldemort nun vor sich her. Der dunkle Lord wich geschickt wie eine Schlange den gezielten Schlägen des Schwertes aus, nur um selber einige Treffer landen zu wollen. Doch der alte Geist ließ Harry nicht im Stich und parierte gekonnte die Attacken des Schwarzmagiers. Der Funkenregen wurde mehr und schließlich schrie Hermine ihnen zu: "WIR MÜSSEN HIER RAUS! DAS DACH STÜRZT GLEICH EIN!" 

Moody, der sich leicht auf Pomfrey stützte, konnte nur mit Mühe den Blick von den Kämpfenden abwenden. Seit kurzer Zeit waren alle Todesser in der Halle außer Gefecht gesetzt und die Gruppe rund um Gryffindor hatten den tödlichen Zweikampf verfolgt. 

"ABER DAZU MÜSSEN WIR DURCH DAS TOR!" schrie der Auror über das Getöse der Flammen zurück. 

"WIR MÜSSEN ODER WIR VERBRENNEN!" 

Sirius wusste, Hermine hatte Recht, und Pomfrey dachte wohl wie er, denn sie begann die Flüche rund um das Tor aufzuheben. Eine beachtliche Anzahl von Todessern stand vor den Toren, als diese sich öffneten und den Blick auf eine Flammenhölle preisgaben. 

Anmerkung der Autorin:   
Danke für die Reviews. 

Leider weiß ich nicht wann ich das nächste Kapitel uploaden kann. Da ich für einige Tage oder vielleicht sogar drei bis vier Wochen keinen Rechner habe. Also bitte ich um etwas Geduld. Was den Wechsel zwischen zwei Orten angeht, nach dem die Sonderzeichen diesbezüglich aus ihrem Programm gelöscht hat versuche ich einfach mehr "Platz" zwischen den Wechsel zu lassen. 

W´erinaya 


	45. Kapitel 44 Vom Ende

Kapitel 44 .... Vom Ende.

__

Es gibt keinen wahren und echten Geist als jenen,

der seine Quelle im Herzen hat.

Vauvenargues

Das Feuer brüllte und die Balken ächzten im Tode. Die Mauern knarrten leise unter der Hitze, die sich die letzten Minuten aufgebaut hatte. Die Todesser starrten in die Hölle aus Flammen und Lärm. Sie sahen wie einige ihrer Kameraden bewußtlos an den noch relativ sicheren Außenmauern lagen und wenn sie den Blick in die Mitte des Flammeninfernos richteten, sahen sie, wie ihr Lord, schwarz in schwarz, gegen den jungen Potter kämpfte. Die kleine Gruppe, die Harry Potter begleitet hatten, gingen fast in dem grausamen Bild, das sich ihnen bot, unter. Bevor sie so recht begriffen wer sich da aus dem Eingang heraus schälte, fiel der erste Dachbalken mit einem Donnern in die Tiefe. Die Todesser, ganz und gar Slystherins und reinblütige Zauberer, sahen von der kleinen Gruppe zu ihrem Lord und zogen ihre Schlüsse. Sehr unterschiedliche Schlüsse, der Grossteil von ihnen floh ohne auch nur einen Fluch auf Sirius und die anderen abgeschossen zu haben. Sie flohen ins Freie und versuchten außerhalb der großzügig gezogenen Schutzflüche zu kommen. Ein kleiner und auch sehr fanatischer Rest beschloss, für ihren Lord zu kämpfen. Während sich die Spreu vom Weizen trennte, nutzten Sirius und die anderen diesen kurzen Moment des Chaos' um endlich vernünftige Deckung zu suchen. Die Flammen leckten aus der Halle und suchten im Vorraum nach neuer Nahrung.

Gryffindor spürte die Hitze der Flammen. Er spürte wie die Schuhsohlen langsam heiß wurden und sich dieser komische Belag, den Harry Gummi nannte, zähflüssig wurde. Er mußte dies zu einem Ende bringen. Er hatte dem Jungen versprochen alles ihm mögliche zu tun um ihn lebend heraus zu bringen. Voldemort dachte wohl genauso, den seine Angriffe und Paraden kamen immer hektischer und panischer. Die Ruhe und die flüssigen Bewegungen verschwanden von Sekunde von Sekunde. Aus dem anfangs fast ballettartigen Kampf wurde ein wildes Aufeinanderschlagen und Parieren. Gryffindor versuchte die aufkeimende Angst in Harry nicht zu beachten und konzentrierte sich ganz auf sein Gegenüber. Wie lange würde sich Voldemort noch an den alten Codex halten? Wie lange würde er noch auf seinen Stab zurückgreifen? Slytherins kümmerten sich am Ende doch meist nur um ihr Wohlergehen und nicht um das anderer. Die ersten Balken waren schon zerborsten und so war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihnen das komplette Dach auf den Kopf fallen würde. Nur am Rande bekam er mit, wie die großen Tore geöffnet wurden. Harrys Freunde retteten sich. Die Sorge und Angst um seine Freunde verschwand aus Harry und etwas wie wohlige Gewissheit machte sich in dem Jungen breit.

Während Gryffindor einen größeren Brandherd zwischen sich und Voldemort brachte sprach er mit dem Jungen.

'Ich bedaure, junger Potter, ich weiß nicht mehr ob ich uns beide hier lebend heraus bekomme.' Seine alte Stimme hallte in Harrys Gedankenkosmos wieder.

'Ich weiß', tönte die junge Stimme zurück, 'aber meine Freunde und mein Pate werden es überleben, mit Glück. Seltsam, aber es gibt mir irgendwie Ruhe.'

Gryffindor schloß kurz die Augen. 'Ich habe dich nicht verdient, junger Potter, ich habe dich und deine Güte nicht verdient.'

Harry lachte und es klang wie ein kühler Windhauch. 'Und ich dachte, ich hätte dich nicht verdient. Komm. Laß uns beenden was vor so langer Zeit begonnen wurde.'

Voldemort kam hinter dem Feuerherd hervor und Godric flüsterte: "Ja lass uns dies endlich beenden."

Dumbledore war nicht mit Pomfrey, Sirius und den anderen aus der Halle geflohen. Er hatte zwar noch beobachtet wie die kleine Gruppe den Überraschungsmoment genutzt hatte um sich einen guten Schutz zu suchen, doch dann richtete er seine komplette Aufmerksamkeit auf die beiden Kämpfenden im Flammenmeer. Der Phönix kämpfte sich nun auch seinen Weg ins Freie und auf einen Wink des alten Mannes hin jagte der Vogel zu Sirius und den anderen. Dumbledore sprach einen kleineren aber sehr komplizierten Schutzzauber um sich. Er verhinderte, dass die Flammen zu schnell ihren Weg in Gewandung und Haar suchten. Auch er sah die nun hektischen Angriffe und Paraden des Dunklen Lord und auch die von Gryffindor. Kurz, ja kurz, da hatte er diesen in sich gerichteten Blick gesehen, anscheinend waren sich Harry und Godric jetzt einig. Sie warfen alle Sicherheit über Bord und versuchten dem Kampf ein Ende zu bereiten. Schnell warf er einen besorgten Blick auf die Decke, die nun in greller und grausamer Schönheit über ihnen in Flammen stand. Ein Kunstwerk der Zerstörung und des Unheils, das nur darauf wartete, über ihnen hereinzubrechen.

Albus wich einem Dachbalken, der bereits verkohlt auf dem Boden lag, aus. Langsam näherte er sich immer weiter dem hinteren Teil der Halle und damit auch dem Teil, der noch am meisten Freiraum bot. Der alte Mann nahm sich einige Sekunden, um seinen Erzfeind, Lord Voldemort, genau zu betrachten. Der Dunkle Lord hatte alles an Würde und Boshaftigkeit abgelegt und kämpfte nun um sein nacktes Überleben.

Wenn ihn doch so auch andere sehen könnten, sie hätten nicht so viel Angst vor ihm, dachte er traurig.

Die Flammen arbeiteten sich langsam vor, wie auch Gryffindor.

Es juckte Dumbledore in den Fingern, er wollte eingreifen, doch das war nicht sein Kampf. Jede Faser seines Körpers schrie im das zu. Das war nicht sein Gebiet, das war nicht sein Kampf. Der große all umfassende Kampf in den Dunklen Jahren, ja das war seiner gewesen. Aber irgendwie hatte er immer gewusst, daß die letzte und alles entscheidende Schlacht nie seine sein würde.

Das Knarren und Fauchen des brennenden Dachstuhls wurde lauter.

"GRYFFINDOR! DAS DACH!" schrie der dem kämpfenden Geist zu.

Gryffindor wandte den Kopf nach oben und wich an die Mauer zurück. Voldemort sah in diesem Rückzug seine Chance und Albus sah es kommen. Das Knarren wurde unerträglich laut und kündete das drohende Unheil an. Dumbledore holte tief Luft und rief den Dunklen Lord bei seinem wahren Namen: "TOM RIDDLE!"

Voldemort zuckte zusammen, er hatte diesen Namen immer gehasst, immer! Und nur wenige kannten ihn unter seinem Geburtsnamen, so wenige.

Gryffindor erkannte in Bruchteilen von Sekunden beide Gefahren, das einstürzende Dach und den tödlichen Schlag von Voldemort, den Dumbledore etwas herausgezögert hatte. Er hatte nur eine Wahl, sich und den Jungen zu schützen und dafür Voldemort wahrscheinlich entkommen zu lassen, oder endgültig den tödlichen Schlag durchzuführen. Denn nur das Schwert Gryffindors konnte den endgültigen Tod des Dunklen Lords herbeiführen. Selbst wenn die Balken Voldemort erschlagen würden, er würde wieder als Geist fliehen können. Gryffindors Schwert war dafür zu magisch um eine solche Flucht wieder zuzulassen.

'TÖTE IHN!' schrie Harry in ihm.

Gryffindor schickte ein Gebet zu allen Ahnen des Jungen, sie mögen ihm verzeihen - und schlug zu.

Dumbledore sah die Entscheidung von Harry und Gryffindor, und während das Dach über ihnen hereinbrach traf er die seine.

Der Phönix war nun endlich bei Sirius und den anderen, tödliches flüssiges Feuer tropfte von den Federn des Wesens auf ihre Feinde. Doch das Tier stoppte mitten im Flug und sah hektisch in das Flammenmehr. Sirius schoß gerade einen weiteren Pfeil ab, als hinter ihnen der Dachstuhl mit ohrenbetäubendem Donnern in die Halle brach. Funken stoben aus der Halle und ein Lufthauch, so heiß, dass ihre Kleidung dampfte, fegte aus der Halle. Als ob dies ein endgültiges Signal war, ließen die letzten Todesser von ihnen ab und flüchteten in den Garten.

"HARRY!" rief Hermine in die Flammenhölle.

"MR. POTTER!" schrie Pomfrey.

Der Phönix schrie panisch auf.

Sirius wurde ganz schlecht als er in die brennende Halle sah.

Feuer, überall Feuer, rot und glühend gelb.

Moody hatte irgendwie einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt und sprach einen leichten Regenzauber aus. Einen für warmen Nieselregen, der langsam die Mauern abkühlen und das Feuer am Ausbreiten hindern würde. Sie standen im Nieselregen, der langsam in einen wahren Wolkenbruch überging, und starrten in die zerstörte Halle. All ihre Gedanken waren auf Harry gerichtet. Der Phönix dampfte im Regen und sah gar nicht mehr so golden, sondern eher grau und stumpf aus. Sirius konnte sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten, er konnte nicht wie die anderen nach seinem Patenkind rufen. Irgendwie wollte seine Stimme dies nicht. Schwer lehnte er sich gegen die warme Mauer und starrte in die langsam sterbenden Flammen. Das Licht der langsam untergehenden Sonne schien in die Halle und gab so den Blick frei auf verkohlte Balken, verschobene Kohlebecken, die nutzlos herumstanden oder halb begraben waren von Schutt und Asche. Ron war der erste, der den ersten Schritt in die Halle wagte und nach seinem Freund rief. Mr Weasley folgte wie die anderen. Sirius konnte sich nicht bewegen und schließlich fand er in Pomfrey jemanden, der ihn vorsichtig in die Halle führte.

Das Gebälk war mit aller Wucht in die Halle gestürzt und hatte Dachziegel und Teile der Mauer mit sich gerissen. Nicht einer hätte das überlebt. Selbst die Todesser, die Dumbledore noch in die Sicherheit der Mauer gebracht hatte, waren tot. Sirius konnte ihre teilweise verschütteten Leichen ausmachen. Moody lies mit Hilfe von Magie vorsichtig Balken anheben und sah darunter. Mit besorgtem Trällern folgte ihnen der Vogel.

"Im hinteren Teil. Da ... da habe ich sie zuletzt gesehen", sagte Hermine mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Sie kletterten über die teilweise noch warmen Balken, rutschten fast in den Pützen aus Asche und Wasser aus. Der Regen fiel weiter vom Himmel und wusch die Asche aus ihren Gesichtern und Kleidern. Sirius sah sich benommen um, jetzt so im Regen und noch im Abendlicht sah die Halle nicht mehr so krank aus. Eher wie eine Bühne, die von wütenden Zuschauern niedergerissen worden war. Seine Gedanken kreisten aber auch um Harry. Er hatte wieder versagt, wieder hatte er seinen Schwur gegenüber James nicht halten können, sich um Harry zu kümmern.

Ein Schrei riss ihn in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

"HIER! HIERHER!" rief Moody und zeigte auf einen seltsamen Gebälkhaufen.

"ICH KENNE DAS, SCHNELL HELFT MIR!" Hektisch begann er die Balken von diesem Haufen mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes abzutragen.

Etwas irritiert starrten alle den Auroren an.

"Mad Eye was?" fragte Pomfrey.

"Ach nicht reden. Schnell, der Zauber hält nie lange. Schnell wir müssen das Gebälk von ihm herunter bekommen, sonst erschlägt es ihn", schnaufte der Auror und ließ nicht von seiner Arbeit ab.

Eine schimmernde Blase von Magie lugte hervor und alle verstanden: hier hatte jemand einen mächtigen und sehr schweren Schutzzauber ausgesprochen. Die Blase verblasste schon langsam und die noch darauf ruhenden Balken knickten immer weiter ein.

Alle arbeiteten wie die Besessenen und räumten Schutt, Balken und die Asche von der schwächer werdenden Magieblase. Schließlich, als der letzte Balken entfernt war, sahen sie wie Harry Potter, geschützt durch die Blase, auf dem Boden lag, das Gesicht geschwärzt von Ruß, und Teile seiner Kleidung sahen schon sehr arg angesengt aus. Der Magieschutz verschwand mit einem leisen Plopp und Gryffindor blinzelte irritiert.

Keiner wagte es ihn anzufassen und sie standen in einem Halbkreis um den alten Geist. Hustend richtete er sich auf und sah seine Begleiter an.

"Was ist geschehen? Warum?" fragte der alte Geist und sah an sich herunter.

"Ein Schutzzauber", keuchte Moody und lächelte über das ganze Gesicht. "Jedoch halten diese nie sehr lange und sind sehr schwer auszusprechen. Nur ein Magier mit viel Macht und einem großen Können kann diesen Zauber wirken."

Godric sah Moody an und während sich die beiden wie die verrückten angrinsten erlosch das Lachen auf dem Gesicht von Madame Pomfrey und sie sah noch mal jeden einzelnen genau an. Der Phönix kreiste weiter suchend in der Halle.

"Wo ist Dumbledore?" fragte sie in die Freude der anderen und diese zerplatzte wie eine Seifenblase.

Sirius, der soeben eben Gryffindor kniete und dem alten Geist freundschaftlich eine Hand auf die Schulter legte, glaubte von einem Alptraum in den nächsten zu schlittern. Dumbledore war nicht unter ihnen. Er war nicht da!

Seine Augen huschten über das Trümmerfeld. Keine Erhebung, die auf eine zweite Blase hinwies, kein Balken bewegte sich und ein sich Staub abklopfender Dumbledore kam hervor.

Sein Blick blieb an etwas hängen, das wie etwas menschliches aussah und nicht am Rand lag. Mit einem erstickten Schrei erhob er sich und rannte darauf zu. Sein Patenkind ging es gut, wie hatte er über die Sorge um ihn nur Dumbledore vergessen können? Wie hatte er seinen alten Mentor nur aus seinem Gedächtnis fallen lassen können? Er rutschte in den glitschigen Aschepfützen aus und kam schlitternd neben dem Bündel Mensch zum Knien.

"Oh bitte nicht", hauchte er und wie bei Harry begann er Asche und Schutt wegzuschaufeln.

Nein, das war nicht die einfache Kleidung eines Todessers, das war ein nachtblauer Umhang, und die Hand, die zum Vorschein kam, war die eines alten Mannes.

Der Phönix ließ sich mit einem besorgten Trällern neben Sirius nieder.

Vorsichtig legte Sirius den Teil des Bündels frei, unter dem er den Kopf vermutete. Er hoffte, dass es nur ein Todesser war, ein alter Todesser mit einer Vorliebe zu nachtblauen Umhängen. Er hoffte und betete und legte das Gesicht von Albus Dumbledore frei.

Fawkes stieß einen schrillen Schrei aus und breitete die großen Flügel aus.

Hinter ihm stürzten Albus' Freunde herbei, auch der alte Geist kam schwankend auf die Beine und stolperte auf sie zu.

"Oh, bitte nicht. Bitte nicht", murmelte Sirius und strich über das alte und ehrwürdige Gesicht des Direktors von Hogwarts.

Ein Zittern durchlief den Körper, der noch halb unter dem Schutt des Dachgebälks begraben war, und Sirius sah in die strahlendblauen Augen von Albus Dumbledore. Keuchend holte der alte Mann Luft und sah sich um.

"Bitte nicht", murmelte Black immer und immer wieder mit tränenerstickter Stimme.

Albus Dumbledore hatte sich entschieden: Er hatte in den letzten Sekundenbruchteilen all seine Magie, all sein Können in den Schutzzauber gelegt und ihn über Gryffindor geworfen. Noch während Voldemort tödlich getroffen zu Boden sank festigte sich die Blase. Als ihn der erste Balken traf sah er wie Gryffindor erschöpft und im Schock unter seiner Schutzblase zusammen sank.

'Gewonnen!' triumphierte er. während die Schwärze und die Hitze kam. 'Gewonnen!'

Dann Dunkelheit, doch nicht endgültig. Nicht endgültig. Man ließ ihn nicht im Stich. Jemand schob einen Balken auf die Seite, Asche wurde von seinem Körper gefegt, sein Gesicht freigelegt. Müde öffnete er die Augen, seltsam, er hatte keine Schmerzen. Überrascht stellte er fest, dass er seinen kompletten Unterkörper nicht mehr spürte. Keine Beine, keine Füße, nichts? Er sah in das tränenverschmierte Gesicht von Sirius Black. Waren es wirklich Tränen? Sein Blick wanderte weiter und er sah die anderen, die ihm entgegeneilten.

Langsam hob Albus die Hand Gryffindor entgegen. Der alte Geist ging neben dem Direktor der Schule in die Knie und nahm sanft die Hand.

"Ist es vorbei?" fragte Dumbledore leise.

"Es ist vorbei, Albus Dumbledore. Voldemort ist geschlagen." Selbst in der sonst so selbstsicheren Stimme des Geistes klangen Trauer und Schmerz mit.

Warum? Warum soviel Trauer? Sie hatten doch gewonnen! Und Gryffindor hatte Voldemort und nicht Salazar erschlagen.

"Er wird nicht wieder kommen?" hakte Albus nach und er nagelte mit seinem Blick den alten Geist förmlich fest.

Gewissheit, er mußte Gewissheit haben.

"Wenn mein Schwert tötet, dann tötet es. Kein Geist, kein Schatten, nichts bleibt dann auf dieser Welt zurück. Auch ein Voldemort kann dem nicht entgehen." Gryffindor strich über die zerbrechliche alte Hand von Dumbledore und Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht.

"Das ist gut zu wissen." Albus nickte, seinen Blick wandte er ab.

Seine Sinne erweiterten sich, er sah in den kommenden Nachthimmel, die Wolken rissen auf und der Regen verschwand. Wie schön die Nacht doch sein konnte. Die Sterne strahlten so hell wie noch nie und vertrieben damit fast die letzten Wolkenreste vom Himmel. Es würde eine wunderbare Nacht werden. So klar.

Der Phönix ließ den Kopf hängen und wirkte so grau und so alt. Er entzog dem Geist seine Hand und strich dem Vogel sanft über das warme Gefieder. Pomfrey war nun neben ihm und ließ ihren Zauberstab über ihm kreisen. Doch er hatte nur Augen für seinen Vogel, seinen wunderbaren und so treuen Begleiter in all den Jahren. Doch als die Heilerin leise zu weinen begann wandte er den Blick ab. Alle wirkten so erdrückt. Warum? Wo war die Freude über den Sieg?

Seine innere Uhr begann zu ticken und als er sich an Pomfrey wandte ahnte er ihre Antwort. "Poppy was ist los?"

"Albus... es tut .... es tut mir so leid", stotterte sie und begann am ganzen Körper zu zittern. Ihre Fassade brach und ihre Stimme auch. "Es tut mir so leid."

Er sah an sich herab und strich über seinen Bart. Deswegen dieses Ticken in ihm und das Gefühl, er hätte noch so viel zu erledigen. Soviel was er nicht mehr beenden würde.

Seltsam, dachte er, dabei müßte ich doch auch traurig sein.

Er starb und niemand konnte dagegen etwas unternehmen.

Sein Phönix hatte Grenzen.

Pomfrey hatte Grenzen.

Gryffindor hatte Grenzen.

Und er hatte diese nun überschritten und die anderen konnten nicht folgen. Er würde sie alle allein zurück lassen. Denn für ein Geistleben hatte er sich nie entschieden und auch keine Vorbereitungen getroffen. Er würde gehen und die anderen würden zurück bleiben. Ein Gesicht blitzte vor seinem inneren Auge auf.

Snape!

Bei Merlin, Snape!

Die Zeit.

Oh bitte, lass mir noch so viel Zeit, flehte er den Tod an, der langsam nach im griff.

Hecktisch sah er sich nach Black um und griff mit einer Schnelligkeit, die er sich nicht mehr zugetraut hätte, nach seiner Hand.

"Sirius!" hauchte er und zog den Mann zu sich heran. "Sirius!" flüsterte Albus. "Snape!"

Er zog Harrys Paten so nahe an sich heran, dass dieser den Kopf neigen mußte. Blacks Augen weiteten sich und er schien sich zu erinnern.

"Wir dürfen Snape nicht vergessen!" flüsterte Dumbledore Black ins Ohr.

Der alte Mann spürte wie Black seine Hand drückte, er verstand.

"Sirius. nun hör mir gut zu...". flüsterte er hektisch und begann mit seinen letzten Anweisungen. Er würde viel von dem Mann verlangen müssen, sehr viel. Während er ihm so abgehackt und nach Luft ringend alles ins Ohr flüsterte, zuckte Black mehrmals zusammen. Oh ja, er verlangte sehr viel in so wenig Zeit. Aber Sirius MUSSTE es tun. Nur er verstand, nur er könnte dies tun. Als er endete ließ er Sirius los und sah in dessen Gesicht. Black wirkte bleicher als sonst und seine Augen waren rot vor Tränen, doch er nickte schwer. Guter Junge! Die Ruhe kam und endlich der langersehnte Frieden. Er hieß den Tod willkommen. Eine kalte aber gütige Hand griff nach ihm.

"Versprochen!" flüsterte Black zurück. "Versprochen Albus. Keine Sorge!"

Albus lächelte. "Wie konnte ich damals nur an dir zweifeln? Warum habe ich es nicht gesehen?"

Black versuchte zu lächeln. "Keine Sorge! Und auch wegen damals. Keine Sorge. Jetzt mußt du dich nur noch um dich selbst kümmern. Und keine Sorgen!"

Albus fühlte die kalte Hand, die sich um sein Herz legte, und sah Black an, dieser strich über die Stirn des alten Mannes. Er schloß die Augen. Die Hand eines Lebenden fühlte sich so rau an und gleichzeitig so sanft. Fast wie die von Hagrid. Ruhe und Frieden, er hatte das ihm Mögliche getan. Jetzt konnte er gehen. Ein neues Abenteuer wartete. Er wünschte Black Glück und Snape Ausdauer. Er wünschte Pomfrey Kraft, Hermine Geduld und Gefühl. Ron etwas mehr Selbstvertrauen. Mr. Weasley etwas mehr Weisheit. Moody weniger Angst....

"Gute Reise", raunte Black und strich sanft über die Stirn von Dumbledore.

Der Atem von Albus kam immer tiefer und in längeren Abständen. Seine Freunde um ihn herum weinten stumm. Hermine hatte ihren Kopf an Rons Schulter vergraben. Pomfrey zitterte und schluchzte leise. Moody saß auf einem Balken und hatte seinen Kopf in den Händen begraben. So trauerte jeder irgendwie. Stumm und doch mit ganzem Herzen.

Sirius hielt die Hand von Albus, die ein letztes Mal zuckte und dann schlaff und leblos wurde.

Gryffindor hob sein Schwert zum letzten Gruß. Sirius legte die nun leblose Hand ab und sah den alten Geist ins Gesicht.

"Ich muss auch gehen. Meine Zeit hier ist vorüber", sagte Gryffindor und sah sich um als ob er nach etwas suchen würde. "Suchen Sie Snape, hier ist er nicht. Ich konnte es in Voldemort spüren. Aber ich kann nicht helfen. Ich muss gehen. Es ist nicht gut wenn ich länger bleibe."

So schnell?

Black nickte jedoch, das ersparte es ihm das Schloß zu durchsuchen. "Bis zum nächsten Mal?"

"Wenn ich wieder komme, dann vielleicht zu Ihren Kindeskindern oder deren Kindern." Gryffindor sah zu Albus, der so friedlich aussah. "Ich beneide ihn. Er darf gehen. Ich nicht. Wenn Sie ihn wieder sehen, sagen Sie ihm das. Ich beneide ihn wirklich."

Und Harry begann haltlos zu weinen und brach in den Armen seines Paten zusammen. Das Schwert fiel scheppernd zu Boden. Black umarmte sein Patenkind und drückte es fest an sich. Sein Patenkind war wieder zurück.

"Harry. Harry", murmelte Sirius.

Ja, das war Harry. Diese Augen, diese Gestik, das alles war Harry Potter. Er war wieder da und Gryffindor fort.

"Harry, ich muss gehen", flüsterte er in dessen schwarze struppelige Haare und er haßte sich für diese Worte.

Sirius wollte bleiben, wollte Harry und die anderen in diesem Schuttberg nicht zurück lassen. Er war doch jetzt auch etwas für sie verantwortlich. Harry entzog sich der Umarmung seines Paten und nickte.

"Ich weiß. Er sagte es. Der Transportkreis geht noch und die Flüche um Hogwarts werden sich später auflösen", sagte Harry und schluckte schwer dabei.

Ließ man ihnen denn keine Zeit zum Trauern?

"Ich kann aber auch bleiben", meinte Sirius, auf die paar Minuten kam es doch wirklich nicht an.

Harry schüttelte energisch den Kopf und schob seinen Paten endgültig von sich weg. "Geh. Es ist wichtig."

Sirius zögerte und da lächelte Harry ihn an, ein Lächeln das ihn so an Lily erinnerte. "Es ist in Ordnung. Geh und mach dir keine Sorgen um uns."

Harry hob den trauernden Phönix hoch und drückte ihn an seine Brust.

Seine Augen wiederholten dies immer wieder: Keine Sorge. Geh! Geh und keine Sorge. Keine Sorge.

Sirius Black stand auf und ging.

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Etwas länger hat es gedauert... aber hier ein neues Kapitel und dafür ein auch etwas längeres. Viel Spaß beim lesen.

W´erinaya


	46. Kapitel 45 Neue Passwörter

Kapitel 45. Neue Passwörter

__

Denn bei deinen Namen werde ich dich rufen.

Bibelspruch

Sirius eilte durch die menschenleeren Gänge und fand sicher den Raum mit dem Reisesiegel auf dem Boden. Das Siegel war tatsächlich noch aktiv und als Sirius sich gerade fragte wie er es aktivieren konnte, tat es seinen Dienst.

Ohne große Ankündigung und großen Effekt transportierte es ihn sicher nach Hogwarts.

Der Transport ging so schnell und lautlos vonstatten wie der vorherige. Sirius blinzelte und fand sich wieder in Hogwarts. Der Raum lag still und leer vor ihm.

Keine Zeit!

Er mußte sofort in Dumbledores Büro. Da gab es Dinge, die niemand finden durfte, nicht einmal McGonagall. Er rannte durch die leere Schule. Wo waren alle? Nur ein Wächter schwirrte an im vorbei, betrachtete Black kurz und verschwand gleich darauf. Der Vollmond ging auf und schien durch die Scheiben des Schlosses. Nacht! Es war Nacht und bekanntlich schliefen die meisten Nachts. Sirius kam schlitternd vor dem Wasserspeier zum Stehen. Er rief ihm das letzte ihm bekannte Passwort entgegen und zwängte sich an dem widerstrebenden Wasserspeier vorbei. Keiner wußte es hier. Keiner! Keiner ahnte den Schmerz und die Trauer, den Verlust. Er hatte so wenig Zeit. Wie lange hatte Harry gesagt würde dieser Schutz noch funktionieren? Minuten? Stunden? Er hechtete die Treppe nach oben und schlug die schwere Holztür auf. Seine Augen suchten die Regale ab, ein großes grünes Buch mit silbernen Lettern, ja, das gab das Geheimfach frei. Mit einem Finger an den Buchrücken entlangfahrend suchte er die Regale ab. Schnell... Schnell... bevor jemand kam. Grün und silbern, er war fündig geworden. Er nahm das Buch an sich und plötzlich tat sich im Regal ein Geheimfach auf; ein geübter Blick genügte um zu zeigen, dass sich mehrere Dokumente darin befanden. Sogar ein-zwei Flakons, die bestimmt nicht in die falschen Hände geraten durften. Er räumte das Fach komplett aus und nahm als improvisierte Tasche einen Kissenbezug. Wegwerfen durfte er es allerdings auch nicht, nur neu verstecken. Noch während er Pergamente und Bücher in den Bezug steckte öffnete sich hinter ihm die Tür. Mit dem Bezug in der Hand wirbelte Black herum und sah sich McGonagall gegenüber.

Die Frau zitterte und sah sehr bleich aus. "Ich dachte ich hätte jemanden durch die Gänge rennen hören. Die Wächter bestätigten es mir."

Sirius nickte, das war er gewesen. Er hatte auch die Minisphinxe gesehen.

"Dann dachte ich, ich sollte hierher kommen in Albus Büro, vielleicht würde ja jemand zurück gekommen sein", fuhr die Frau fort.

Wieder nickte Sirius, das war ein logischer Schluß.

"Ich hatte das Passwort vergessen. Ich mochte die Passwörter von Albus nie. Ich habe laut gesagt 'Löwentatze', das wäre ein richtiges Passwort für das Büro des Schuldirektors...", sie schluckte schwer und als sie weitersprach war ihre Stimme ein flüstern,"... der Wasserspeier sprang zur Seite und ließ mich ein."

Der Wasserspeier hatte die neue Direktion eingelassen, so viel verstand Black, er stand nun vor Minerva McGonagall, Direktorin von Hogwarts.

Sie ging auf ihn zu und schüttelte sachte den Kopf: "Sagen Sie, dass es nicht wahr ist!"

Black wandte beschämt den Blick ab, Mr Weasley oder Harry wären hier die richtigen Personen, nicht er. Aber McGonagall ließ nicht von ihm ab.

"Sagen Sie mir, dass es nicht wahr ist!"

"Es ist wahr, Direktorin", murmelte Black.

"SAGEN SIE DAS NICHT! ICH BIN NICHT DIREKTORIN VON HOGWARTS!! ICH BIN DOCH NUR STELLVERTRETERIN!" schrie sie ihn an und Tränen liefen ihr über das Gesicht.

Das alles prallte an Sirius ab. Er mußte doch gehen, er hatte eine Aufgabe.

Doch McGonagall ließ ihn nicht, sie trat auf ihn zu und trommelte mit ihren Fäusten auf seine Brust ein.

"ICH BIN DAS NICHT!!" schrie sie dabei und dann leiser: "Ich bin doch nicht Albus. Ich bin doch nicht wie er..."

Sirius ließ den Kissenbezug sinken und nahm sachte die Hände der Direktorin, hielt sie fest. Sie schluchzte an seiner Schulter und murmelte unverständliche Worte in seine langen dunklen Haare. So sehr wie ihm die Zeit davon lief, er mußte zuerst das hier regeln. Vorsichtig, wie als ob man etwas sehr Zerbrechliches hielt, umarmte er die Frau und murmelte ihr beruhigende Worte zu.

"Es stimmt, Sie sind nicht wie er", flüsterte er.

Minuten standen sie so im Büro und nur das Schluchzen von McGonagall war zu hören. Sirius hielt sie nur fest und strich über ihren Rücken.

Die Zeit tickte unablässig.

"Direktorin ich muss gehen", flüsterte er in die Stille.

McGonagall nickte und ließ nun auch die Arme sinken. Wortlos reichte er ihr ein völlig durchweichtes und rußverdrecktes Taschentuch. Die Frau nahm es stumm an.

Sirius hob den Kissenbezug an und schloß das Geheimfach. Er ging zum Schreibtisch und holte dort noch zwei Bücher hervor.

"Hat er Ihnen das aufgetragen?" fragte McGonagall und beobachtete ihn ruhig.

"Ja hat er", antwortete Sirius wahrheitsgemäß.

Er durchsuchte noch die Kommoden und fand dort die verkleinerte Medizintasche von Albus Dumbledore. Sie sah unscheinbar aus und ein Muggel würde sie für einen Auto-Erste-Hilfe-Kasten halten.

"Sie werden Snape suchen gehen?" McGonagalls Stimme hatte ihre alte Stärke zurück erhalten, doch so ganz wollte die Trauer nicht daraus verschwinden.

Sirius stand nun vor ihr, noch ein kurzer Abstecher in seine Räume und er konnte losziehen.

Black murmelte: "Die anderen werden bald kommen. Ihnen geht es gut."

McGonagall strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Eine so vertraute und intime Geste und Sirius wusste, es würde das erste und letzte Mal sein, dass die Direktorin sich dazu hinreißen ließ.

"Ich werde denen sagen, dass Sie kurz nach Dumbledores Tod aus Schmerz und Gram verschwunden sind. Sie wollten niemanden um sich haben. Immerhin standen Sie sich ja nahe", sagte sie sanft.

"Kein Wort von Snape?" fragte er skeptisch.

"Nein, das würde nicht gut sein. Aber wenn die Luft wieder rein ist werde ich es Sie wissen lassen und Sie können zurück kommen. Wenn Sie den noch wollen", sagte sie und straffte die Schultern. "Nun los. In einigen Minuten werde ich die Schule zusammen kommen lassen und es ihnen erzählen. Dass ihr Direktor gestorben ist. Und Sirius! Keine Eulen, NICHTS!"

Black nickte, er verstand. "Viel Glück Direktorin!"

Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. "Nun aber los!"

In seinen Räumen fand Sirius alles was er benötigte. Schnell zog er sich trockene Sachen an und warf sich einen altmodischen schwarzen Mantel um. Die Dokumente würde er im Wald verstecken. Sicher und geschwind packte er einen einfachen Rucksack. Pfeil und Bogen würde er zurück lassen, das würde zu viel Aufmerksamkeit erregen. In der einen Hand die letzten Rollen von Hagrid und in der anderen den Bettbezug eilte er aus dem Schloß. Der helle Mond wies ihm den Weg. Vor Hagrids Hütte standen Firenze und das Einhorn. Der Zentaur sah zum Schloß hoch und in diesem Moment schlugen die Schulglocken Trauer. Black blieb bei ihnen stehen und warf einen Blick zurück.

Alle Wächter waren verschwunden als die Glocke ertönte.

"Der Direktor ist also tot?" fragte Firenze.

Sirius nickte und fragte sich warum der Zentaur wusste, dass die Glocke Albus und keinem anderen galt. Die Glocke hallte tief und dumpf über das Land. Klageschreie tönten aus dem Schloß und unterstrichen die surreale Geräuschkulisse.

"Sie gehen auf die Suche?" Der Zentaur ließ das Schloss nicht aus den Augen.

"Ja", antwortete Sirius knapp.

"Damals konnten wir Hagrid nicht begleiten. Er reiste mit Portschlüsseln." Firenze sah ihn immer noch nicht an.

"Ich habe keine Portschlüssel. Ich glaube auch kaum, dass die in nächster Zeit funktionieren." Sirius warf nun nervöse Blicke um sich.

"Nein das werden sie nicht. Kommen Sie, gehen wir." Firenze drehte um und das Einhorn folgte ihm in einem Meer aus Narzissen, Schneeglöckchen und Gänseblümchen.

Sirius öffnete den Mund um zu protestieren, ließ es aber dann doch bleiben. Der Zentaur würde schon merken, wenn ihn die ersten Muggel sahen, dass er nicht mitkommen konnte. Das gleiche galt für das Einhorn. Langsam und ohne Hast ließen sie das Schloß hinter sich. Schwarze Fahnen wurden aufgezogen und die Außenlichter gelöscht.

Der Wald hieß sie willkommen in Schwärze und Dunkelheit, umfing sie mit seiner Sicherheit und versteckte sie vor neugierigen Blicken.

In den Räumen der Auroren schlug plötzlich eine Anzahl magischer Geräte an. Sie zeigten ein Schloss, das sie bis dahin überhaupt nicht auf ihren magischen Karten gesehen hatten. Detektoren wiesen auf eine ehemalige große Konzentration an Magie hin. Noch während die Magier und Hexen auf die Karte starrten begann sich der Schutz rund um Hogwarts langsam zu verändern.

Peter Moray bekam von all dem nichts mit. Er hatte sich unter einem erfundenen Vorwand aus dem Hauptquartier geschlichen und war nach Hause zurück gekehrt. Er hatte viele Fragen und vielleicht fand er in seinem Gefangenen einige Antworten. Einige Stunden würde man ihn bestimmt nicht vermissen. Noch während er die geheime Treppe hinabstieg legte er sich seine Fragen im Geiste zurecht.

Die Auroren die nach Hogwarts geschickt wurden, erreichten erschöpft und völlig außer Atem das Schloß. Kein Wesen war ihnen begegnet. Jedoch fanden sie Hogwarts in voller Trauerbeflaggung und in Düsternis gehalten vor. Schülergruppen standen mitten in der Nacht zusammen und trauerten laut oder stumm. Lehrer versuchten das ihnen möglichste, sie gingen zu einzelnen Gruppen und sprachen mit den Schülern. Die Auroren wurden von den Schülern dabei mit Abneigung und als Eindringlinge betrachtet. Es war ihre Zeit der Trauer, nicht die der Auroren. Einzig allein Neville Longbottom wirkte erleichtert, ja beinahe so als ob man ihm Tonnen an Gewicht von den Schultern genommen hatte. Seine Eltern waren gerächt worden und Voldemort endgültig tot. Er zog überraschend viel Kraft aus dieser Tatsache und so half er den Lehrern bei ihrer Aufgabe der Trauerbewältigung der Schüler. Viele erinnerten später zurück, wenn sie an diesen Abend dachten, an den ruhigen und doch so stark wirkenden Neville Longbottom, der für jeden ein beruhigendes und tröstendes Wort hatte.

Der Schutz begann sich Stück für Stück aufzulösen. Endlich, nach dem auch die Auroren ihren ersten Schock und die Trauer überwunden hatten, nahmen sie mit dem Hauptquartier Kontakt auf. Sie berichteten was ihnen die neue Direktorin von Hogwarts gesagt hatte und dass man dringend dieses fremde Schloss aufsuchen sollte.

Im Land zogen die Auroren aus und suchten ihnen bekannte Todesserrefugien auf. Ein Teil der Getreuen Voldemorts begannen mit dem alten Lied, sie hätten es nie freiwillig getan, wurden dazu gezwungen. Andere sehr Treue begingen Selbstmord und man fand sie vergiftet oder verflucht in ihren Anwesen.

Am Ende des Verbotenen Waldes wo sich der Wald lichtete und in eine grüne Graslandschaft überging, traten drei Gestalten ins Mondlicht hinaus. Eine kleinere, dunklere sehr menschliche Gestalt, ein großes Etwas, halb Pferd halb Mensch, und eine Art von Pferd, fahl wieder Tod.


	47. Kapitel 46 Der Morgen danach

Kapitel 46 Der Morgen danach

Der Traum ist der beste Beweis dafür,

dass wir nicht so fest in unserer Haut

eingeschlossen sind, wie es scheint.

Friedrich Hebbel

Sirius spürte nichts mehr. Die Kälte der Nacht war an ihm abgeprallt wie auch die Müdigkeit. Er ging mechanisch ohne recht zu wissen wohin er ging. Der Zentaur Firenze folgte im still und leise. Das Einhorn war wie ein Schatten und doch sehr auffällig mit seinem strahlend weißen Fell. Der Mond wanderte über den Himmel und hier und da heulte ein Hund auf. Kurz vorm Morgengrauen gingen die Lichter in den Muggelhäusern an und Straßenlaternen flackerten in den Dörfern. Sirius mied die Dörfer und Ansiedlungen der Menschen, auch auf der Flucht hatte er versucht nicht mit Muggeln in Berührung zu kommen. Nur selten hatte er sich in die Dörfer der Muggel getraut um Nahrung zu stehlen oder hier und da eine Neuigkeit aufzuschnappen.

Die Riemen des Rucksacks schnitten ihn in die Schultern und langsam meldeten sich seine Handgelenke die pochten und schmerzten. Er zog sich langsam an einen Waldrand zurück als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen über den Horizont lugten und die Schatten der Nacht vertrieb. Dort auf einer Bank ließ er sich nieder und sah mit leerem Blick auf das vor ihm liegende Tal. Eine Muggelsiedlung war am gegenüberliegenden Hang gebaut worden und auch dort brannten die ersten Lichter. Die Elektrizität war zurück gekehrt und mit ihr die Muggeltechnik.

Firenze ließ sich schwer ächzend neben Sirius auf dem Boden nieder und sah gleichfalls auf die Muggelhäuser.

Black nahm den Rucksack ab und kramte darin herum.

"Sie sollten Ihre Handgelenke verarzten", meinte Firenze nach einer Weile.

"Hm?" Sirius sah auf.

"Ihre Handgelenke. Die entzünden sich noch." Firenze griff nach dem Rucksack und holte geschickt die Arzneitasche hervor.

Woher wusste der Zentaur was sich hinter diesem unscheinbaren Ding verbarg?

Mit geübtem Blick suchte der Zentaur Mullbinden und eine Salbe heraus. Black ließ sich von Firenze verarzten, seine Finger waren doch zu klamm für diese feine Arbeit. Sicher und mit größter Vorsicht behandelte Firenze die Handgelenke, er fragte dabei nicht wie es dazu gekommen war. Sirius bezweifelte auch, dass er im Moment die Kraft oder die Nerven hatte es ihm zu erklären.

Das Einhorn graste ruhig vor ihnen die Blumen ab, die es zum Vorschein brachte.

Als der Zentaur fertig war, suchte Sirius die letzten Rollen von Hagrid heraus.

"Instruktionen von Hagrid", erklärte er dem Zentauren.

"Was schreibt er?" fragte Firenze und verpackte umsichtig die übrig gebliebenen Binden und Salben.

Black räusperte sich und las vor.

__

Der schlimmste anzunehmende Fall

Dumbledore ist tot und Snape verschwunden.

Zuerst KEINE PANIK! KEINE PANIK! Das bekommst du alles hin! Sei stark und lies genau.

Du wirst in den letzten Rollen Orte und Plätze finden, die ich aufgesucht habe, als ich Snape suchte. Erweitere sie um Orte, die dir logisch erscheinen und verliere um Merlins Willen KEINE ZEIT!

Sirius holte die besagte Rolle hervor und sie war mehrere Ellen lang. Firenze tat diese Liste mit einem Schnauben ab.

__

Ich habe so gehofft, dass Dumbledore das alles überlebt. Ich hätte es dem Direktor wirklich gegönnt, endlich in Frieden die Schule zu leiten. Aber es hat wohl nicht so sein sollen. Jetzt hat Snape seinen Herrn verloren und das wird noch ein Problem werden, ein sehr großes. Meist bedeutet es, wenn Snape verschwunden ist, dass er in keinem sehr guten Zustand ist. Du wirst all dein Wissen über Medizin und Heilung brauchen. Hier gilt, wenn du dir nicht sicher bist LASS ES! Mache keine Experimente, die können in diesem Fall böse enden.

Wenn er erfährt, dass Dumbledore tot ist wird er all deine Kraft brauchen.

Ich weiß wirklich nicht wie man ihm das am besten beibringen soll. Ich habe gehofft, dass es so weit wirklich nie kommt.

Mir bleibt nur eins zu sagen: viel Glück!

Hagrid

Sirius endete und rollte die letzte Nachricht zusammen. Mit dem Zentauren zusammen starrte er eine Weile vor sich hin. Die Augenlider fielen ihm zu und nur am Rande spürte er, wie ihn der Zentaur an seine warme Pferdeflanke zog.

Firenze beobachtete den Zauberer genau, die Übermüdung war ihm anzusehen und auch der Stress der letzten Stunden. So war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit gewesen bis Black die Augen zufielen und er drohte vornüber zu kippen. Geschickt im Umgang mit Menschen fing der Zentaur ihn auf und zog ihn nahe an sich heran. Es war kühl und ein kranker Black nützte Snape nicht viel. Mit stillen Gesten bat er das Einhorn sich dazu zu legen. Zwei warme Leiber waren besser als einer. Mit einem Grummeln rollte sich Black zusammen und drückte sich eng an Firenze. Einige Stunden Schlaf würden bestimmt nicht schaden, überlegte der Zentaur und band die Decke vom Rucksack ab.

Peter Moray besah sich Snape genau. Müde und erschöpft hing er mehr in den Ketten als dass er stand. Vielleicht hatte er ja heute mehr Erfolg. Er brauchte den Erfolg, allein schon um seinen Seelenfrieden zu finden und dann, ja dann, konnte er auch den Todesser endlich den seinen übergeben. Leise summend ging er zu den Folterwerkzeugen und entfachte nebenher in einer der Feuerstellen ein Feuer. Er hatte genug mit Flüchen und Zauberei die letzte Zeit verbracht. Etwas Handfestes mußte her und er griff nach einer Art großen Zange und legte sie in das Feuer. Heute keine Flüche, es würde zwar furchtbar stinken und ihm mehr Mühe bereiten, doch das war es ihm wert. Die leeren, schwarzen Augen von Snape verfolgten jede seiner Bewegung. Als sein Gefangener erahnte was bald kommen würde, klirrten die Ketten leise.

'Ja ja bereite dich ruhig darauf vor', spottete Moray und wendete die Zange geschickt, 'es wird dir nicht viel nützen.'

Snape begann zu zittern. Keine Flüche, nein eher Muggelfolter, und die war manchmal genau so schlimm wie die der Verbotenen Flüche. Damit konnte er besser umgehen als mit den altmodischen Methoden, denn diese griffen den Körper mehr an als die Seele und waren schwerer zu verkraften. Sie konnten auch nachhaltige Schäden hinterlassen, die kein noch so guter Heiler behandeln konnte, sein Körper sprach hierbei Bände.

Moray nahm die Zange nun aus dem Feuer, sie glühte rot und spöttisch warm. Irrwitzigerweise versuchte Snape zurück zu weichen, was natürlich nicht gelang. Die Augen von Moray glühten nicht mehr verrückt, nein sie waren kühl, sehr kühl und logisch. Wo konnte er hier seinen Kristall verstecken? Wo konnte er ihn hier bewahren? Moray kam näher und näher...

Der Schutz wurde vom Kristall gerissen bis er nackt und bloß dem Schmerz und der Hitze ausgeliefert war. Kleine Splitter brachen ab, kaum größer als Staubkörner, aber sie fehlten im Ganzen. Waren für eine lange sehr lange Zeit verloren, bis sich jemand die Mühe machen würde, sie wieder zusammen zu setzen. Doch was der Besitzer des Kristalls nicht wußte, all jene die es jemals getan hatten waren tot. Die einzige Person, die übrig war, wußte nicht wie man Kristalle neu schmiedete und verlorene Teile fand. Wußte nicht von dem schwierigen Verfahren des Reparierens oder wie man vernichtete Teile ersetzte ohne noch mehr Schaden anzurichten. Dieser Kristall war schon so oft zerbrochen und wieder zusammen gesetzt worden, dass von der ursprünglichen Form nichts mehr geblieben war. Viele Personen und Ereignisse hatten hier ihre Spuren hinterlassen, zum Guten oder auch zum Schlechten.

Sirius schreckte hoch, er glaubte Feuer zu riechen und sah sich hektisch um. Doch da war kein Feuer. Verwirrt strich er sich die Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah vom Einhorn zu dem Zentauren. Ohne Worte reichte Firenze ihm den Rucksack. Für diese Suche brauchten sie nicht viel Verständigung, denn allen war das Ziel bekannt. Mit einem Ächzen stand Black auf, klopfte sich den Staub aus dem Mantel und schwang den Rucksack auf den Rücken. Das Einhorn stand eleganter auf und hob witternd den Kopf. Der erste Punkt auf Hagrids Liste lag nicht weit und dort würden sie sich zuerst umsehen. Vielleicht fanden sie auch einen Anhaltspunkt, irgendetwas wonach sie Ausschau halten konnten.

In Hogwarts wurde McGonagall von allen Lehrern als vorrübergehende Direktorin anerkannt, bis der Schulrat sie bestätigen würde. Denn jedem war klar, dass sie Direktorin bleiben würde, kein anderer traute sich zu, die Schule nach diesem Fiasko zu leiten. Dazu hatten die anderen zu viel Angst und einige auch zu wenig Charakterstärke.

Die Auroren trafen im Versteck von Voldemort ein und fanden eine traurige aber nun überraschend gefasste Gruppe von Magiern und Hexen vor. Wenige Minuten später wusste das ganze Ministerium, dass Albus Dumbledore tot war. Als ob dies ein Signal war, brach der Schutz von Gryffindor endgültig zusammen. Das Flohnetzwerk tat wieder seinen Dienst und auch apparieren war wieder außerhalb der normalen Grenzen möglich. Das Schloß war nur noch von den üblichen Flüchen geschützt. Doch zum Erstaunen und auch Ärgernis gingen die Portschlüsseln immer noch nicht.

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Wegen meinen Real leben kann es etwas dauern bis das nächste Update kommt.

Aber es kommt versprochen!!

W´erinaya


	48. Kapitel 47 Rückschläge

Kapitel 47 Rückschläge 

_Wer weiß denn, ob das Leben nicht_   
_Das Totsein ist und das Totsein Leben?_

_Euripides_   
  


Es war eine kalte und düstere Höhle, in die sie Hagrid zuerst geschickt hatte. Firenze und das Einhorn konnten Sirius kaum folgen, so eng war der Einstig. Doch die magischen Wesen weigerten sich Black allein die Höhle gehen zu lassen. Firenze erklärte, daß sie unweit eines alten magischen Platzes lag, einem Ort wo schon früher große Schlachten zwischen Hell und Dunkel geschlagen worden waren. Während der Magier versuchte nicht zu fallen, lauschte er den Erzählungen des Zentauren. Firenzes Stimme hatte hier unten etwas beruhigendes an sich und vertrieb auch die Schatten. Es erklangen alte Heldensagen in den Stollen und gerade als Firenze beim furiosen Finale ankam endete der Gang in einer großen Höhle. Verblüfft sah sich Sirius um, die Muggeltaschenlampe, die er bei sich hatte, funktionierte und warf ihren kläglich kleinen Lichtstrahl in die Dunkelheit. Es war eine wahre Höhlenkathedrale und Muggelforscher hätten hier bestimmt ihre wahre Freude. Wellen aus gewachsenem Kalk zierten die Wände und ein riesiger Stalaktit verschmolz seit Jahrhunderten mit einem Stalagmit und bildete so eine gigantische Säule in der Mitte des Raumes. 

"Das müßte fast so groß sein wie die Große Halle oder?" fragte Firenze und sah sich um. 

"Nein", widersprach Black, "nicht ganz so groß." 

Das Einhorn ging umher und dabei strahlte es sein eigenes fahles Licht aus. Schnuppernd trabte es umher und schien jede Ecke abzusuchen. Warum hatte Hagrid sie hierher geschickt? Das hier war nichts weiteres als ein phantastisches Naturgebilde. Leicht frustriert schickte Sirius den Lichtstrahl seiner Taschenlampe auf die Suche. Strahlte kleine silberscheinende Seen an, kleine Stalagmiten, die wie gefrorene Grashalme in die Luft ragten. Der tanzende Lichtstrahl blieb an alten rostigen Ketten und Eisenringen haften. Doch kein so friedlicher Ort. 

Der Lichtstrahl schien nun auch menschliche Knochen an. 

Firenze legte eine Hand auf Sirius' Schulter. "Gehen wir, hier ist er nicht." 

Schwer nickte Black und stolperte aus der Höhle. 

An der frischen Luft angekommen, strich Black den ersten Ort aus seiner Liste. Skeptisch betrachtete er die vielen Namen und Orte auf dem Pergament. 

"Es sind so viele", murmelte Firenze, der ihm über die Schulter blickte. 

"Hm." Sirius nickte. 

"Wir sollten vielleicht einige Orte nicht aufsuchen, das Suchfeld einschränken", schlug der Zentaur vor. 

Mit skeptischem Blick hob Sirius die Liste an. "Und welche? Und was ist wenn Snape dann genau an diesem Ort ist?" 

Firenze schwieg. 

Erschöpft und genervt rieb sich Sirius die Augen. Das bisschen Schlaf hatte ihm nicht viel gebracht. Langsam kam die Erschöpfung vom Kampf und legte sich bleiern auf seine Glieder. Er steckte das Pergament ein. 

"So kommen wir auf alle Fälle nicht weiter", stellte Firenze fest und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften, "auch nicht als Hund." 

Sirius seufzte und straffte die Schultern, der Rucksack war schwer. "Wird schon gehen." 

"Geben Sie mir den Rucksack", verlangte Firenze und winkte ungeduldig. 

Einmal mehr fragte sich woher Zentauren ihre Kraft nahmen. Gehorsam gab Black den Rucksack weiter und während Firenze ihn schulterte gab er einige seltsame Schnaubgeräusche von sich. Das Einhorn kam langsam näher und beäugte Black skeptisch. 

"So geht's schneller", murmelte der Zentaur, griff einfach Black unter die Arme und hob ihn an. 

"Moment. HALT FIRENZE!" wehrte sich Black, wollte der Zentaur auch noch ihn tragen? 

Doch Firenze hatte anderes vor, er hievte den Magier auf das Einhorn. Wie zu einer Eisstatue erstarrt saß Black auf dem magischen Wesen. Nur nicht bewegen, sagten ihm seine Instinkte. Das Einhorn wandte den Kopf und schnupperte an seinem Schuh. Einhörner mochten keine Männer, sie mochten junge Mädchen, am besten noch Jungfrauen und Sirius war nichts von beidem. 

"Es wird Sie nicht abwerfen. Halten Sie sich fest", munterte der Zentaur ihn auf. 

"Das ist ein Einhorn Firenze! Ein EINHORN! Die lassen keine Menschen auf sich reiten und erst recht keine Männer. Frauen vielleicht mal in hundert Jahren! Warum tragen Sie mich nicht?" flüsterte Sirius und wagte sich immer noch nicht zu rühren. 

"Oh ich weiß sehr wohl was Einhörner bevorzugen. Aber das ist kein normales Einhorn und es ist sich der Notwenigkeit bewußt. Und ICH trage schon den Rucksack", erklärte Firenze ihm mit Zentauren-Logik. 

Das Einhorn sah ihn einfach an und Sirius konnte sich in diesen unergründlichen Augen fast verlieren. 

"Haben Sie Mut", flüsterte Firenze und führte nun langsam die Hände von Sirius an die dichte seidige Mähne des Einhorns. 

"Sie achten auf uns in der Muggelwelt und wir auf Sie solange wir noch hier draußen sind." Mit großer Behutsamkeit schloß Firenze die Hand von Black um die Mähne. 

So weich und leicht, wie flüssige Seide fühlte sich die Mähne zwischen seinen Händen an. Wunderbar! 

"Man wird uns sehen", zweifelte der Magier. 

"Warten Sie ab", lächelte der Zentaur. 

Langsam setzte sich das Einhorn in Bewegung. Elegant schritt es voran und Sirius hatte das Gefühl, in einem Frühlingswind zu reiten. Die Luft roch um ihn herum nach Blumen und frischem Gras. Es war ihm auch wärmer. Verblüfft sah er den Zentauren an. Das Einhorn schwebe mehr über den Boden als dass es trat. Black kam sich vor wie auf einer weichen warmen Wolke. Verzückt lachte er auf und der Knoten der Trauer in ihm weichte etwas auf. Ja, so konnte man einen Menschen suchen und sogar vielleicht Erfolg haben. 

"Wohin jetzt?" fragte Firenze und tänzelte um sie herum. 

"Ein altes Anwesen." Black zog das Pergament Stück unter seinem Mantel hervor. 

Mit einer Hand hielt er immer noch die Mähne fest. Das Einhorn fiel in einen leichten Trab. 

oOo 

Moray ließ nicht locker, doch Snape schien genau so verwirrt wie er über die momentane Situation in Hogwarts zu sein. Intelligente Flüche? Nein, die kannte er nicht. Auch wenn der Todesser darauf nicht direkt antwortete, dieser Bastard schwieg beharrlich. Doch die Augen, ja die Augen erzählten Moray alles. Snape hatte sich nie mit dieser komplizierten Wissenschaft auch nur im Ansatz beschäftigt. Diese Flüche waren ihm fremd. Frustriert stellte der Auror fest, dass in diesem Fall sein Wissen größer war als das von Snape. 

Frustrierend. 

Einfach frustrierend! 

Er heizte das Feuer an und griff nach einem weiteren Werkzeug. Keine Antworten, keine Befriedigung. Warum war sein Gefangener so stur? Hoffte er, dass er mit dieser Reaktion Moray dazu bringen würde über die Grenze zu gehen? Hoffte er wirklich, dass sich Peter Moray so weit gehen lassen würde, den endgültigen tödlichen Fehler zu begehen? War dieser Todesser wirklich so dumm? 

Innerlich schüttelte der Auror den Kopf, nein so dumm war er, Peter Moray, nicht. Dafür war ihm Snape im Moment noch zu wertvoll und ihm ein zu guter Zeitvertreib. 

Morays Kerker waren sehr gut abgeschirmt, so fand ihn auch die Eule mit einer dringenden Nachricht von Ministerium nicht. Das Tier ließ den Brief auf den großen Esstisch fallen und flog zufrieden in den Tag. Der Brief befahl Moray sofort und umgehend ins Ministerium zu kommen. Denn das Ministerium schickte im Moment alle Auroren auf Todesserjagd und konnte niemanden entbehren. 

oOo 

McGonagall saß im Stuhl der Direktorin von Hogwarts, mit rot unterlaufenden Augen lauschte sie den Berichten von Harry Potter und seinen Begleitern. Sie hatten Dumbledore zurück nach Hogwarts gebracht. Der ehemalige Direktor war von seinen tödlichen Lasten befreit worden und Pomfrey schrie jeden in Grund und Boden, der es auch nur wagte daran zu denken, den alten Direktor in irgendeine pathologische Anstalt zu bringen. So wagte kein Auror und kein Heiler vom St. Mungos Krankenhaus Hand an Albus Dumbledore zu legen. Pomfrey war schützend neben der Bahre gelaufen, die Hermine vor sich her hatte schweben lassen. 

In diesem Moment kümmerte sich die Heilerin von Hogwarts darum, dass Albus Dumbledore gewaschen und ordentlich gekleidet wurde. Sie tat es allein nur im Beisein der Geister, die ihre Klagelieder sangen, um der Seele des Verstorbenen die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. 

Die neue Direktorin lauschte weiter und auch dem was Harry Potter über Gryffindor sagte. Der alte Geist war allem Anschein nach zurück in den Hut geschlüpft um auch folgenden Generationen in größter Not beizustehen. 

"Warum ist er dann nicht in den Dunklen Jahren gekommen?" fragte McGonagall und ihre Stimme hat in diesen Stunden viel an Schärfe verloren. 

"Ich glaube ihm fehlte der richtige Körper und Geist", mutmaßte Harry und reckte dabei den Kopf stolz. 

Überhaupt sahen viele Gesten dem Jungen gar nicht mehr ähnlich. Das leichte elegante Kopfneigen wenn er lauschte, und den beobachtenden Blick, wenn er sein Gegenüber einschätzte. Gryffindor hatte dem Jungen viel gelassen: Alter und auch eine Spur unübertroffener Eleganz. 

Mr Weasley, der seinen gebrochenen und ausgerenkten Arm in einer Schlinge trug, fragte leise: "Wann wird Dumbledore beerdigt?" 

"In zwei Tagen. Wir baren ihn in der Großen Halle auf. Ich glaube jeder, der ihn kannte, sollte das Recht haben, sich von ihm zu verabschieden", antwortete die Direktorin. 

Eine Weile herrschte Stille und alle schienen über das Gesprochene nachzudenken. 

"Was Sirius Black angeht....", begann McGonagall, alle sahen sie erwartungsvoll an, sie wußten um seinen Auftrag Snape zu suchen, "...ich glaube wir alle sollten hier das gleiche erzählen." 

Einheitliches Nicken und zustimmendes Gemurmel. 

"Ich habe den Auroren gesagt, dass er aus Gram und Trauer verschwunden ist, er wollte niemanden um sich haben und ist in den Verbotenen Wald gegangen. Kein Wort von Professor Snape. KEINES!" schärfte sie ihnen ein. "Im Moment wäre die Situation zu gefährlich für ihn. Auch habe ich Black geraten für einige Zeit unterzutauchen, sollte er ihn finden." 

Alastor Moody nickte und murmelte durch seinen Gesichtverband: "Das hört sich logisch an." 

"Gut, würden Sie mich dann entschuldigen? Ich habe eine Beerdigung zu organisieren und glaube auch, dass einige andere im Schloß wieder froh sein werden, Sie alle lebend zu sehen." Dabei warf McGonagall einen wissenden Blick auf Mr. Weasley und seinen Sohn. 

Mrs Weasley war beinahe einem Tobsuchtsanfall erlegen als McGonagall NUR die Gruppe rund um Dumbledore sprechen wollte. Die zwei Weasleys hätten es in den nächsten Stunden am schwersten. 

Harry Potter rief sie nach: "Und Potter. Kein Wort von Gryffindor. Für einige würde es sich zu verrückt anhören." 

Der Junge sah sie über die Schulter an und nickte kaum merklich. 

McGonagall wußte, diesem Magier konnte sie nichts mehr beibringen, er hatte alles gesehen und noch mehr gehört. 

Anmerkung der Autorin:   
Die Musen und das Real leben sind mir hold. Hier ein neues Kapitel.   
Danke für die Reviews !   
Auf eines möchte ich gerne hinweisen.. hat alle Zeichen die vorher eine trennung von Szehnen wechseln oder Sprüngen angezeigt hat ( die Berühmten Striche ) aus dem Programm gelöscht! Sprich ich kann sie nicht mit uploaden! Ich versuche jetzt durch die drei O , oOo, einen wechsel Anzudeuten. Ich hoffe das DAS zuläst.   
Ja bleibt mir noch zusagen? Ich freue mich natürlich über weitere reviews! Die treibene Kraft eines jeden Autors 

Grüße   
W´erinaya 


	49. Kapitel 48 Tagwache

Kapitel 48 Tagwache.

__

Den Schlaf nennt man auch den kleinen Bruder des Todes.

Herkunft Unbekannt

Sirius war frustriert. Jetzt hatten sie schon drei Anwesen, zwei Höhlen und sogar den Keller eines verlassenen Bahnwärterhäuschens durchsucht. NICHTS! Und zu allem Überfluss schien die Sonne schon hell und strahlend über ihnen. Seinen Augen tat das grelle Licht weh. Sie hatten aber auch absolut keinen Hinweis auf Snape. Keinen Hinweis auf Todesser. Dafür bemerkten sie um so mehr die Aktivitäten von Auroren. Beinahe wären sie bei einem alten Anwesen in deren Hände gefallen. Einige Wortfetzen der Auroren waren in Sirius' Versteck geweht worden, die Todesser, die hier in der Umgebung gewohnt hatten, waren entweder alle tot oder waren gefangenen genommen worden. So stellten sich ihnen noch mehr Fragen.

Wohin hatte Voldemort ihn also bringen lassen? Oder war er doch im Anwesen gestorben und Gryffindor hatte es nur nicht gesehen? Überhaupt war Sirius sehr verärgert, dass er einfach so, ohne sich selbst zu überzeugen, aus dem Hauptquartier von Voldemort verschwunden war.

Das Einhorn war ihm ein treues Reittier geworden und jedes Mal wenn er hätte schreien können vor Enttäuschung, verflog sein Zorn auf dem Rücken des Tieres. Das Einhorn stieg gerade eine leichte Anhöhe an, als Sirius das Pergament weiter betrachtete. Sie waren weit entfernt von den Auroren und hatten durch deren zutun einige Orte aus ihrer Liste streichen können.

"Die nächsten Orte liegen aber in oder sehr in der Nähe von Städten. Ein paar sogar in London. Die Todesser-Häuser können wir vergessen. Das schränkt unsere Liste ein." Sirius ließ das Pergament sinken. "Aber LONDON! Bei Merlin, wir brauchen Tage nach London!"

"Apparieren?" frage Firenze.

Doch Sirius schüttelte energisch den Kopf. "Nein nein, zu gefährlich. Die haben meine Signatur, die haben sie in Askaban genommen. Wenn ich appariere können die in kurzer Zeit herausfinden wo ich bin. Schlechte Idee."

Firenze nickte nachdenklich und kletterte weiter die Anhöhe hoch. Auf dem Bergrücken angekommen sahen sie auf eine Stadt die in der Sonne funkelte und strahlte. Sie wirkte so voll Leben und so friedlich.

Und irgendwie auch voll Muggel.

Sirius seufzte schwer und sah sich die Stadt an.

"Das wird hart werden, es werden noch mögliche Orte hier genannt und die liegen in der Stadt", meinte er niedergeschlagen, er war so müde.

Firenze sah ruhig in die Stadt und sagte dann: "Kommen Sie, ruhen Sie sich aus. So können wir nicht weiter suchen, wenn Sie vor Müdigkeit vom Einhorn fallen."

Black seufzte tief, es machte Sinn was Firenze sagte, in dem Zustand war er für seine Begleiter eine Zumutung. Langsam ließ er sich vorsichtig vom Einhorn gleiten. Mit einen leisen Knacken streckte und reckte er sich.

Firenze suchte einen geschützten Ort nahe eines Baumes. "Kommen Sie Black und wenn Sie wollen, verwandeln Sie sich doch in den Hund. Dann wird Ihnen nicht so kalt wie das letzte Mal. Die Sonne scheint noch bei weiten nicht so stark wie im Sommer."

"Gute Idee, dass ich nicht früher darauf gekommen bin." Black schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nun, wir alle waren zu müde um genauer nachzudenken, und wer weiß? Manchmal gibt es auch Situationen wo es besser ist als Mensch aufzuwachen", lachte Firenze.

Sirius ließ die Arme locker baumeln und konzentrierte sich. Dann, als sein Geist fast leer war von allen Gedanken und Sorgen, ließ er sich in die andere Form fallen. Seine Kleidung, die er nahe am Körper trug, verwandelte sich mit und so fiel nur sein langer Mantel nutzlos ins Gras. Die Mullbinden um seine Handgelenke verwandelten sich mit und so war er ein großer schwarzer Hund mit weißen Pfoten. Das Einhorn beobachtete interessiert die Verwandlung und schnupperte sogar an dem Hund. Dieser wedelte begeistert mit der Rute und leckte dem magischen Wesen über die Schnauze, was dem Einhorn ein freundschaftliches Schnauben entlockte.

"Bringen Sie Ihren Mantel, Black, so müssen Sie nicht auf der Erde schlafen", forderte der schon liegende Zentaur den Hund auf.

Begeisternd und schwanzwedelnd brachte der schwarze Hund den Mantel zum Zentauren. Dieser breitete gewissenhaft das Kleidungsstück auf dem Boden aus, ganz dicht an seinen warmen Pferdekörper. In Hundemanier drehte sich Sirius einmal um sich selber bevor er zusammenrollte, und eng an den Pferdeleib geschmiegt einschlief.

Das Einhorn graste zufrieden die Blumen ab.

Das Brummen und Summen der nahen Stadt kümmerte alle wenig.

oOo

Moray verließ den Kerker und mit einem unterdrückten Schrei der Frustration und Enttäuschung ließ er den Geheimgang hinter sich schließen. Es hatte all seine Konzentration und Selbstbeherrschung gekostet, die Grenze nicht zu überschreiten. Das war der Nachteil wenn man mit Personen arbeitete, die selber etwas von Folter verstanden. Er stieß kräftig die großen Flügel zum Esszimmer auf.

Hell!

Es war Taghell!

Bei Merlin, er war so lange in seinen Kerkern gewesen?

Ein goldener Brief lag einsam auf dem großen wuchtigen Esstisch. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln öffnete Moray den Umschlag. Das Siegel war vom Ministerium. Seit wann schickte man ihm Post nach?

Während seine Augen über die Zeilen huschten, begannen seine Hände zu zittern.

Nein! NEIN! Das konnte nicht sein!

DAS KONNTE NICHT WAHR SEIN!

Der Schrei, der sich in seiner Kehle schon in den Kerkern gebildet hatte, kämpfte sich endgültig hervor und er zerknüllte das Papier in seinen Händen. Alles umsonst!

Wie konnte ihm das Schicksal nur seinen so grausamen Streich spielen?!

Er warf den Brief in das Kaminfeuer und schnappte sich seinen Umhang. Ohne Umschweife verließ er sein Haus, um seinen Apparierplatz aufzusuchen. Moray mußte es mit eigenen Augen sehen, mit eigenen Ohren hören. Er konnte es einfach nicht glauben.

oOo

Die Kinder waren beruhigt worden und Albus Dumbledore in der Großen Halle aufgebahrt. Pomfrey hatte auf den üblichen einfach offengelassenen Sarg verzichtet und stattdessen den alten Mann auf einem Meer an Schneeglöckchen, Narzissen und anderen wohlriechenden Blumen gebettet. Es sah fast so aus als ob sich der ehemalige Direktor der Schule auf einem Blumenfeld ausgestreckt hätte, um nur etwas zu ruhen. So bot er den Schülern, die nun nach und nach kamen um von ihm Abschied zu nehmen, ein ruhiges und friedliches Bild.

Die Heilerin wich nicht von seiner Seite, wie eine Totenwache saß sie im Hintergrund. Selbst die anwesenden Auroren bezeugten ihre Trauer und ihren Respekt dem Toten gegenüber. Die Zurückgekehrten erzählten jedoch wenig, einzig allein dass Harry Potter den Dunklen Lord bezwungen hatte, das wurde bekannt. Doch nicht nur Hogwarts hatte einen Verlust zu betrauern. Draco Malfoy, der arrogante Slytherin, hatte seinen Vater in der Schlacht verloren. Welcher der Todesser es gewesen war konnten selbst die Überlebenden nicht genau sagen. Er mußte in der Halle gewesen oder kurz danach hinzugekommen sein. Der Junge hatte jedenfalls nicht das Glück seinen Vater so betrauern zu können, wie die Schule ihren Direktor. Verräter begrub man nie in Ehren, man verbrannte sie und streute ihre Asche in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Den Hinterbliebenen ließ man selten ein Grab, es sei denn, man hatte viel Einfluß und Dracos Mutter war in St. Mungos eingeliefert worden. Sie hatte den Einfluß ihres Mannes nicht mehr geltend machen können.

Der sonst so herrische und stolze junge Mann war ein Schatten seiner Selbst geworden. Noch blasser als sonst und sehr zurückgezogen. Pomfrey beobachtete es mit Sorge, wie auch McGonagall, doch die Umstände ließen es nicht zu sich um Einzelschicksale zu kümmern. Harry war auch ein Schicksal, der alte Geist Gryffindors hatte ihn verlassen und einen völlig anderen Menschen zurück gelassen. Selbst den Mitschülern von Harry Potter fiel die Veränderung auf. Sie hatten nun Angst vor ihm, wie sie ihn für seine Tat gleichzeitig bewunderten. Eine seltsame Mischung, aber sie war vorhanden. Nur seine Freunde Ron, Hermine, Ginny und Neville hielten uneingeschränkt zu ihm.

Die Auroren wichen dem wissenden und klugen Blick des Jungen aus. Sie wagten es nicht ihm in die Augen zu blicken. Ein Umstand, der Potter von weiteren peinlichen Fragen befreite. Nicht so die anderen der Gruppe. Ihre Beschreibungen waren jedoch lückenhaft und warfen mehr Fragen auf als gelöst wurden. So erinnerte sich seltsamerweise niemand der Gruppe wie genau er in das Schloß gekommen war. Dumbledore hatte etwas gemacht, aber ob er auch an den neuen Schutzzaubern beteiligt war? Allgemeines Schulternzucken, möglich war alles. Er war immerhin der größte Zauberer seiner Zeit! Das ganze hatte nur einen Haken: Dumbledore war tot und so war die einzige Person, die - in den Augen der Auroren - die Antwort wusste, sehr schweigsam. So würde es Geheimnisse geben, die niemand je lösen würde.

Die Geister sangen ihre schaurigen Klagelieder in den Gängen und halfen so nicht gerade den Auroren, sich auf ihre Aufgabe zu konzentrieren.

oOo

Firenze wachte auf, die Sonne hatte ihren Zenit schon lange überschritten und war gerade dabei, in eine wunderbare Abenddämmerung überzugehen. Was hatte den Zentauren geweckt? Der Hund an seiner Flanke zuckte im Schlaf und schnaufte schwer. Sirius schlief schlecht, das zweite Mal, und Firenze war besorgt. Wenn der Magier nicht bald wenigstens etwas zur Ruhe kam würde er zusammen brechen, bevor sie Snape finden würden. Sachte streichelte er über das Fell des Hundes und murmelte beruhigende Worte. Der Atem wurde tiefer und unbewußt drückte sich der Animagus gegen die streichelnde Hand. Firenze lächelte und strich weiter über das struppige Fell von Sirius Black. Zentauren brauchten nie viel Schlaf.

Das Einhorn sah auf und beobachtete stumm den Zentauren und den Hund. Ein friedliches Bild mußten sie bieten, dachte Firenze. Besorgt warf das magische Wesen einen Blick auf die Stadt, wie ruhig würde das Bild in dieser Stadt sein? War es überhaupt möglich einen Menschen zu finden, der so vom Erdboden verschluckt worden war? Firenze war nicht dumm, er hatte den Frust von Black gesehen und gespürt, wie das Einhorn. Nur hatten Einhörner eine seltsame Gabe sie konnten jemandem Ruhe schenken und wieder Hoffnung. Jedoch half dies meist nur bei Magiern und Muggeln, seltenst bei Zentauren. Die unglaublich blauen Augen sahen weit in die Ferne. 'Wir kommen Severus Snape, wir kommen. Halte durch. Wir kommen!'

oOo

Snape war nur noch ein Schatten seiner Selbst. Zitternd lag er auf dem kalten, überaus sauberen Boden des Kerkers. Sein umnebelter Geist suchte nach Gründen noch weiter durchzuhalten. Doch er fand keine. Sein Kristall hatte jetzt zu viele Risse, zu viele Sprünge, einzelne Scherben lagen in seinem Geist umher, wie lieblos fallen gelassene Kristalle. Kristalle, die keiner mehr benötigte, dabei doch so sehr ein Teil seiner Selbst waren. Die Dunkelheit umfing ihn gnädig und bescherte ihm endlich die ersehnten Stunden Ruhe und Schlaf.

So schlief auch er, ein Schatten, zerschlagen und kurz davor endgültig zertrümmert zu werden. Seine innere Uhr wartete nur noch darauf ticken zu dürfen, viel fehlte nicht mehr um diesen Mechanismus anzuschalten. Nicht mehr viel.

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Danke für die Reviews! Hier ein neues Kapitel, mir bleibt nur zu sagen viel spaß beim lesen und naja wenn das Kapitel euch gefällt... da gibt es einen kleinen Review Button.

Gruß

W´erinaya


	50. Kapitel 49 Stadt

Kapitel 49 Stadt

__

Der Ungläubige täuscht sich über das jenseitige, der Gläubige über das diesseitige Leben.

Rivarol

Die Nacht kam und ging. Sirius schlief unter den sanften Händen des Zentauren endlich ruhiger und somit über 12 Stunden tief und fest. Als sich der Hund streckte und den Morgentau aus dem Fell schüttelte sah er mit überraschten fahlen Augen die Morgensonne an. Ehe es sich Firenze versah stand wieder der Magier vor ihm.

"Morgen", stammelte der Animagus und wies auf die Sonne. "Es ist Morgen!"

"Sie haben lange geschlafen", bestätigte der Zentaur und streckte sich nun selbst.

"Aber... Aber warum haben Sie mich nicht geweckt?" Black sah Firenze vorwurfsvoll an.

Dieser gähnte nur herzhaft und schüttelte sich ausgiebig.

Hecktisch sammelte Sirius alle seine Sachen zusammen; bevor er sich der Stadt zuwandte, sah er die zwei magischen Wesen an.

"Wir kommen mit, keine Sorge", sagte Firenze ruhig und zupfte dem Einhorn ein Blatt aus der Mähne.

"Das geht nicht!" protestierte Sirius. "Man wird Sie sehen! Wir werden Ärger bekommen."

Die Muggel würden schreiend vor ihnen davon laufen, oder sie verehren wie Götter, je nachdem wie sie magischen Wesen gegenüber eingestellt waren. Es würde jedoch eine Panik ausbrechen und man würde auf sie aufmerksam werden. Vor Blacks innerem Auge spielten sie dramatische Szenen ab. Doch seine Seele war zwiegespalten, ein Teil von ihm wollte nicht allein reisen, der andere geriet bei dem Gedanken, mit einem Zentauren und einem Einhorn mitten durch eine Stadt zu laufen, beinahe in Panik.

Firenze lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und Sirius seufzte.

o0o

Es war Morgen in der Muggelstadt und die Muggel strömten aus Bussen und Eisenbahnen zu ihren Arbeitsstellen. Muggelkinder gingen lachend oder auch fluchend in die Schulen, Hausaufgaben wurden noch schnell ausgetauscht oder über bestimmte Stunden gefachsimpelt. Das Getümmel war am dichtesten bei Schulen, Kaufhäusern und großen Bürogebäuden. Doch es gab auch andere Szenen: genervte Eltern, die ihre Kleinkinder in die Horte oder Kindergärten zerrten. Es gab hier viel Geheul und Geschrei. Sirius beobachtete kopfschüttelnd wie eine sehr elegant gekleidete Frau ihr gerade drei Jahre altes Kind mit viel Überredungskunst in einen Kindergarten zerrte. Noch während er dies beobachtete kam ihm ein Geschäftsmann entgegen, dieser rümpfte bei seinem Aussehen leicht die Nase und ging schnell weiter. Verblüfft sah Black an sich herunter, okay er sah nicht gerade aus wie der Vertreter einer Bank, eher wie ein Landstreicher. Der alte Mantel war schlammverdreckt von der Höhlenerforschung, wie auch seine Hosen und Schuhe, sein Haar lag wirr und verfilzt um seinen Kopf. Er sah schlichtweg furchtbar aus. Als er abwartend an einer roten Fußgängerampel stand, klopfte er sich etwas Staub aus der Kleidung. Neben ihm wartete eine Frau mit Kinderwagen auf das Signal, das Kind darin war sehr klein, gerade alt genug um in einem Kinderwagen sitzen zu können, und sah fasziniert in die unergründlichen Augen des Einhorns. Zu verblüfft um etwas zu sagen sah er wie das Kleinkind verzückt eine Hand ausstreckte um nach den Horn zu greifen. Es lachte über das ganze Gesicht und als das Einhorn im freundschaftlich ins Gesicht schnob, klatschte und gluckste es vor Vergnügen. Die Ampel sprang auf grün und das Kind winkte dem magischen Wesen zum Abschied. Sirius wurde von mehreren Passanten angerempelt als er der Frau mit den Kinderwagen hinterher sah. Firenze trat neben ihn und Black bemerkte wie sich um den Zentauren und das Einhorn eine Art von Menschenblase bildete.

"Wie kommt es, dass Kinder euch sehen können und die Erwachsenen nicht?" fragte er und trat auf die Straße, die Ampel war immer noch auf grün.

"Nun Mr. Black, Kinder sind noch zu unbedarft. Man macht ihrem Geist noch wenig Vorschriften, sie glauben an das was sie sehen. Im Gegensatz zu den Erwachsenen...", Firenze zeigte auf das Einhorn, das gekonnt einer Gruppe von Managern auswich, "... was es nicht geben KANN wird auch nicht gesehen, es ist zu unwahrscheinlich. Man hat ihren Geist zu oft gestutzt, ihnen den Glauben an das Unmögliche genommen. Im Alter..."

Black sah wie eine alte Dame im Rollstuhl dem Zentauren zunickte.

"...kommt der Glaube wieder. Dann jedoch ist es meist zu spät."

"Aber dann sind ja die ganzen Schutzmaßnahmen des Ministeriums unnötig!" sagte Black überrascht.

"Wir haben nie darum gebeten! Viele von uns könnten auch ohne den sogenannten Schutz des Ministeriums leben. Es war eine Erfindung der Magier, nicht eine der unseren", meinte Firenze fest und sah Sirius von der Seite aus an.

Die Erklärung des Zentauren gab Sirius zu denken, so hatte er nie darüber nachgedacht. Doch er ging inmitten des Beweises von Firenze, hunderte von Menschen strömten an ihnen vorbei und keiner störte sich an dem Anblick des Zentauren und des Einhorns. Unbewußt und instinktiv wichen die Muggel den magischen Wesen aus und wenn sie es nicht taten, so wichen die magischen Wesen ihnen aus. Hier und da lachten kleine Kinder bei ihrem Anblick und Sirius glaubte in den verzückten Gesichtern ein Stück Unendlichkeit zu sehen, als ob ein bisschen Magie auf sie abfärbte. Die Kinder strahlten von innen heraus, und nicht wenigen alten Menschen liefen beim Anblick des Einhorns stumm die Tränen über das Gesicht. Sie waren sich bewußt geworden wie viel sie falsch gemacht hatten und dass es noch viel mehr gab als sie sich je geträumt hatten. Black lief inmitten dieser kleinen Wunder und stummen Herzenswünsche und fühlte sich fehl am Platz. Hier gab es Begegnungen zwischen dem Möglichen und Unmöglichen, zwischen Glauben und Hoffen, zwischen Vernunft und Phantasie, und er war zeuge davon. Jetzt fürchtete Black nicht mehr um die magischen Wesen, vielmehr fürchtete er das was sie in den Muggeln auslösten.

o0o

Peter Moray was völlig außer Atem, man ließ ihm keine Ruhe, den restlichen gestrigen Tag, die Nacht und heute früh war er pausenlos im Einsatz gewesen. Es herrschte Hektik, wie sie nur während dem ersten Sturz des Dunklen Lords geherrscht hatte, mit einem Unterschied: Diesmal war der Sturz endgültig und die Konsequenzen waren für einige katastrophal gewesen. Im Ministerium und unter der magischen Gemeinschaft rollten Köpfe. Der Chef der Personalabteilung mußte seinen Hut nehmen und wurde gleich für zwei Jahre nach Askaban gebracht, weil er ehemalige Todesser eingestellt hatte. Angesehene Familien wurden enteignet oder zu Verhören ins Ministerium gebracht. Bei einigen stellte sich schnell heraus wer für Voldemort gearbeitet hatte und wer nicht. Doch Moray war skeptisch, was hatte damals Malfoy gesagt? Nicht alle Todesser tragen das Dunkle Mal?! Er traute niemanden mehr, frühere Verbündete sah er mit Misstrauen an. Während er in einer Verschnaufpause mit einer Tasse Tee an seinem Schreibtisch saß, wanderten seine Gedanken ab. Er hatte ein Problem und dazu ein sehr überflüssiges sogar! Snape war ihm so gut wie zu nichts mehr nutze. All die Arbeit, all die Geduld, die er in die Befragung gesteckt hatte, waren umsonst gewesen. Wie er von einigen Kollegen wußte, traute man den Erzählungen des jungen Potters nicht. In denen hieß es Irrwitzigerweise, der Todesser Snape hätte den Jungen gerettet! Und überhaupt war der Junge immer etwas seltsam gewesen, warum ihm Glauben schenken?

Natürlich, er hatte den Dunklen Lord endgültig besiegt, ein Umstand, der immer noch geheimnisumwittert war, keiner wußte genau wie - aber warum hatte er dann Snape zur Flucht gebraucht? So setzte man Severus Snape vorsichtshalber auf die Liste von gesuchten Todessern.

All dies wurde überschattet vom Tode Albus Dumbledores, damals als Voldemort das erste Mal verschwunden war, hatte man irgendwie immer Rückhalt in dem Direktor von Hogwarts gehabt. Der alte Mann war in diesen hektischen Zeiten immer im Ministerium gewesen und seine Anwesenheit war für alle, außer für Moray, beruhigend gewesen. Diese Ruhe fehlte vielen schmerzlich, und hier und da stahl sich ein Auror für eins-zwei Stunden vom Dienst fort, um dem ehemaligen Direktor von Hogwarts die letzte Ehre zu erweisen. Moray blieb im Ministerium, ihm war der alte Mann egal.

Er stockte in seinen Gedankengängen, aber vielleicht war er Snape nicht egal? Wenn auch nur ein Bruchteil von dem stimmte was man in den letzten Stunden erzählte, könnte Albus Dumbledore ein Druckmittel werden. Ein sarkastisches Lächeln stahl sich über die Lippen des Auroren, so war ihm der alte Mann selbst noch im Tod eine Hilfe. Seine Freunde bekamen gleich einen Dämpfer, man hatte in einem alten Anwesen in Schottland eine Gruppe von Toten gefunden. Auroren wurden ausgesandt um den Umstand zu ermitteln, wie diese Menschen gestorben waren. Ob es Muggel oder Magier waren, kam nicht heraus. Mürrisch stand Moray auf und warf sich seinen Mantel um. Die Teetasse stand verlassen auf dem Schreibtisch und kleine Kondenswölkchen stiegen von der heißen Flüssigkeit auf.

o0o

Sirius verließ die Muggelstadt in Richtung London, auch hier war seine Suche erfolglos geblieben. Eher war er beinahe ein zweites Mal in die Hände von Auroren geraten, als diese ein altes Anwesen in einem Park durchsuchten. Seine Sinne, die immer noch geschärft waren von der langen Flucht, hatten sie frühzeitig gewarnt. Auf leisen Sohlen und auf vielen Umwegen hatten sie die Stadt verlassen. Muggel mochten das Einhorn und den Zentauren nicht sehen, aber Zauberer und Hexen.

Als sie die Stadt hinter sich ließen, meinte Firenze aufmunternd: "Nun ja wenn Snape da gewesen wäre, hätten sie ihn gefunden oder? Wie bei den anderen Anwesen.... unsere Liste schrumpft!"

Black nickte bei den Worten nur und sah auf der Liste nach was es in und um London für Verstecke gab. Es waren fast nur noch diese übrig, nach dem Wegfall der Todesserhochburgen. Wenn es doch kein so weiter Weg wäre! Sie bräuchten mindesten vier Tage nach London! Wenn nicht mehr! Wütend zerknüllte er das Pergament von Hagrid und er zischte: "Verdammt, Verdammt! Wenn wir so weiter machen. Wird es zu spät sein."

Voldemort verzieh keine Fehler und seine Bestrafungen für Verrat waren grausam und fast immer tödlich, überlegte Sirius betrübt.

Firenze nickte verständnisvoll. "Dann müssen wir uns ein schnelleres Transportmittel suchen!"

Noch während Black über ein schnelleres Transportmittel nachdachte drängte sich ein zweiter Gedankengang in seine Überlegungen und plötzlich sah Sirius auf, war er so blind gewesen? Voldemort verzeiht keine Fehler, seine Augen wurden glasig, was hatte Moody damals in der Nacht gesagt als die Sache mit den Longbottoms war? Nicht nur Todesser folterten und töteten. Made Eye hatte ihm einen Hinweis gegeben! Mit schreckensweiten Augen drehte sich Sirius langsam zu Firenze um. Der Zentaur sah in seltsam an. Schlagartig war die Liste von Hagrid bedeutungslos geworden. All die Mühen des Halbriesen waren auf eine grausame Art und Weise eine massive Fehlinformation geworden.

"Firenze, ich glaube ich weiß wo wir in London suchen müssen. Dass ich es nicht früher gesehen habe!" flüsterte der Zauberer.

"Und wo?" hakte der Zentaur sachte nach.

"Wir suchen die Wohnungen der Auroren ab", antwortete Black und wurde ganz hektisch.

"Auroren? Warum Auroren? Und warum London? Gibt es hier keine Auroren?" Firenze trippelte auf der Stelle und sah sich um.

"Weil Voldemort krank war. Bitte sieh dir an was er mit Snape gemacht hat. Was ist wenn er sein perfides Spiel weitergetrieben hat und ihn keinem seiner Todesser überlassen hat, sondern einem Auroren?! Und die meisten, die ich kenne, die dafür in Frage kommen, wohnen in London. In Askaban hört man eine Menge", sagte Sirius mit harter und gleichzeitig so verzweifelter Stimme.

Es hatte einige kranke Wärter und Auroren in Askaban gegeben. Er hatte auch einige davon in Hogwarts kennen gelernt. In seinem Geist ging er die ihm bekanten Namen und Orte ab.

Firenze erstarrte. "Die Gruppe rund um Moray!"

"Richtig, die Gruppe um Moray zum Beispiel", bestätigte Black, "und die wohnen fast alle in der Nähe von London. Jetzt müssen wir nur noch schnell dahin kommen."

Eine eiserne Stille lag über ihnen. Fieberhaft dachten alle nach, wie am schnellsten nach London kommen.

Firenze durchbrach sie und zeigte hinter Black. "Wie wäre es damit. Die habe ich schon schnell reisen sehen."

Sirius drehte sich um. Ein Güterzug kam bei einem Bahnübergang zum Stehen und bei der Hälfte der Waggons stand die Tür offen, sie waren leer. Sein Blick wanderte weiter, von hinten kam ein weiterer Zug und brachte neue Waggons und lange würde dieser hier nicht mehr stehen bleiben.

"Dann aber schnell", sagte Sirius und rannte los, Firenze und das Einhorn hinter her.

Innerlich betete Black zu seinen Schutzgeistern, dass dieser Zug wirklich nach London fuhr. Ein schneller Blick auf die Tafeln, die außen an den Zügen angebracht waren, zeigten, dieser hier ging wirklich nach London. Sie hatten Glück! Im Gebüsch warteten sie einige Minuten, der Zugschaffner sah mehrmals suchend aus seinem Führerhaus, fast so als erwartete er ungebetene Mitfahrer. In den kurzen Pausen, wo er von einer Seite des Zuges auf die andere blickte, kletterte Black geschwind in einen offenen Waggon. Das Einhorn holte kurz Schwung und kam krachend und klappernd im Güterwaggon zum Stehen. In Blacks Ohren war dies viel zu laut. Das gleiche tat Firenze, nur musste dieser sich sehr bücken um sich nicht den Kopf anzuschlagen. Black sah sich schnell um, der Waggon war leer und sauber gefegt worden. Gerade als er Firenze zu seinem fabelhaften Einfall gratulieren wollte hörte er Stimmen.

"Ich dachte ich hätte da was gehört", kam es von draußen.

Schnell zogen sich die Drei in die dunkelste Ecke zurück.

"Der Chef zieht mir das Fell über die Ohren wenn wir wieder Anhalter mitnehmen", grummelte eine zweite Person.

Zwei Bahnwärter streckten den Kopf in den Waggon. Mit wachsamen Augen suchten sie den Waggon ab. Noch mehr Ärger konnten sie sich wirklich nicht leisten. Mit einem Winseln kam ihnen ein großer struppiger Hund entgegen und sah sie mit treuen fahlen Augen an.

"Ach herrje, ein Streuner", lachte einer der Bahnwärter und streichelte über das schwarze Fell.

"Na bei dir geht's ja noch. Fahr ruhig mit", lachte der zweite von ihnen und packte sogar sein Brot aus und brach es entzwei. "Hier, wird eine lange Fahrt nach London."

Mit begeistertem Schwanzwedeln verschlang der Hund das Brot und brachte die Bahnwärter noch mehr zum Lachen als er verspielt vor ihnen auf- und abhüpfte, in der Hoffnung ein weiteres Stück zu ergattern.

"Nee Junge, tut mir leid, der Rest ist für mich", sagte der Bahnwärter und steckte sein restliches Brotstück ein.

Immer noch lachend gingen die beiden weg. Aus dem Schatten schälte sich der Zentaur und das Einhorn. Der Zug setzte sich stockend in Bewegung und wenig später ratterten sie über das Land.

Black stand an der offenen Waggontür, sah kurz raus und drehte sich dann zu seinen Begleitern um.

"Kein Wort. Firenze kein Wort", grummelte er.

Der Zentaur grinste über beide Ohren.

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Und ein weiteres Kapitel und ein freudiges HALLO an alte Bekannte die sich wieder eingefunden haben.

Viel Spaß beim lesen und naja wenn euch das Kapitel gefällt... ihr wisst wo der der kleine Button ist. J

W´erinaya


	51. Kapitel 50 Zufall

Kapitel 50 Zufall

__

Das Schicksal gibt die Karten und wir spielen sie aus.

Unbekannt

Die Bahn fuhr den ganzen Tag durch und als die Nacht hereinbrach kamen sie stockend in einem der Vororte von London an. So geschickt wie sie ihr ungewöhnliches Gefährt bestiegen hatten, kletterten und sprangen Black und seine Begleiter heraus. Sie wollten die Nacht außerhalb von London verbringen. Am nächsten Tag wollten sie sich vorsichtig in die Stadt wagen und dann die Aurorenhäuser abklappern. London war eine der wenigen Städte, in der auch die Hexen- und Zaubererpopulation so hoch war, dass sie nicht mehr einfach so frei umhergehen konnten. Es hatte Sirius schon überrascht, dass sie in der vorherigen Stadt keiner erkannt hatte, aber vielleicht lagen der Schock und auch die Freude noch zu nah beieinander um Freudendtänze auf den Straßen auszulösen. Keine Eulen waren gesichtet worden, wie beim ersten Fall Voldemorts, kein Funkenregen. Dazu hatte dieser Fall einen zu großen Preis gefordert: Albus Dumbledore.

London war eine unsichere Stadt und als Black auf der Fahrt im Zug den Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte doch die Nacht außerhalb von London zu verbringen, gab es keine Gegenstimmen oder Schnauben. Firenze hatte den Rucksack genommen und Black ritt wieder auf dem Einhorn. Schnell und wie ein Schatten huschten sie die Gleise entlang über Felder und schließlich eine Landstraße entlang. Fast zwei Stunden galoppierte das Einhorn ruhig und gelassen über die Straße, brachte ihn weg von der Stadt und der drohenden Gefahr. Im Gegensatz zu Firenzes Galopp war dieser hier weich wie eine Feder und Black war es ein leichtes, ohne Sattel und Zaumzeug die Balance zu halten. Firenze blieb dicht hinter ihnen und sah sich aufmerksam um. Sie bogen schließlich in ein Feld ab. An einem leichten Hang wuchsen Sträucher und dorniges Gestrüpp im Feld, es lag außerhalb einer parkähnlichen Anlage eines alten Hauses, das weit entfernt an der Landstraße lag, die sie entlang gekommen waren. Durch dieses Gestrüpp waren sie auch vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt. Im fahlen Mondlicht sah sich Black kurz um. Der Park, der einige Meter von hier endete, war so etwas von typisch englisch, dass es ihn wunderte, dass hier keine Werbeschilder für Touristen zu sehen waren. Das alles sah aus wie aus einem Werbeprospekt der Muggel entsprungen und war sehr gepflegt. Black schüttelte den Kopf und suchte Deckung am Gestrüpp. Entweder war dieser Bewohner hier sehr reich oder hatte einen wahren Sauberkeitskomplex. Firenze stellte den Rucksack ab und streckte sich genüßlich. Das Einhorn wälzte sich im nahen Gras, als ob es sich den Staub der Reise aus dem Fell reiben wollte. Black bedauerte kurz keine Bürste dabei zu haben, er hätte dem Einhorn gern den Gefallen getan, den Staub zu entfernen.

"Kennen Sie wirklich alle Adressen der Auroren?" fragte Firenze erschöpft.

Die Bahnreise hatte den Zentauren viel Kraft gekostet, den bekanntlich waren Züge nicht sehr ruhig und es hatte dem vierbeinigen Wesen viel Mühe bereitet das Gleichgewicht zu wahren.

"Nein, aber vielleicht finden wir dort Hinweise auf die anderen. Die meisten werden im Land unterwegs sein um Todesser zu fangen." Black rieb sich die Augen, er war auch erschöpft.

Mit leer blickenden Augen stand er da, die Arme locker hängend und den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt. Fasziniert beobachtete Firenze die Verwandlung in einen Hund. Müde suchte der Hund die Nähe des Zentauren und schlief sicher an dessen Flanke ein.

oOo

Moray kam zurück. Er war einfach im Chaos abgetaucht. Für einige Stunden würde man ihn nicht vermissen. Die Gruppe von Toten hatten sich als ein massiver Verkehrsunfall heraus gestellt, ausgelöst durch einen unachtsamen Muggel. Es gab fünf Tote und mehrere Verletzte. Für Auroren im Moment ein kleineres Übel, dafür hatte man in einem nahen Haus einen weiteren Todesser gefunden, der seinem Lord in den Tod gefolgt war. Genervt, erschöpft und hungrig kam Moray bei seinem Haus an. Kurz blieb er stehen und sah das Schimmern des fernen Londons am Nachthimmel. Deswegen war er hier her gezogen, deswegen hatte er dieses alte Haus seiner Familie NICHT aufgegeben und war, wie viele Magier, näher an die Stadt gezogen. Er brauchte die Entfernung zur Stadt und zu den Muggeln die dort lebten. Muggel! Mit einem angewiderten Schnauben löste er die kleinen aber feinen Schutzzauber um die Tür auf. Muggel waren so etwas von idiotisch! Selbst wenn man sie förmlich mit der Nase auf Magie drückte, erkannten sie diese nicht. Mit einer eleganten Bewegung warf er seinen Reisemantel über die Garderobe und näherte sich dem Geheimenzugang. Doch halt, zuerst ein wenig essen. Dann würde er sich Snape in Ruhe widmen.

oOo

Sirius schlief unruhig, trotz dem wunderbaren Erlebnis, ein Einhorn reiten zu dürfen, konnte sich dieses Ereignis nicht in seinen Träumen festsetzen. In seinen Träumen sah er immer wieder Albus unter diesem Trümmerhaufen, meinte das Feuer des Saales wieder zu riechen und die Schreie als der Kampf tobte. In seinen Träumen sah er all das wieder. Seit Askaban war sein Gehirn so getrimmt worden, dass er selbst ohne Dementoren vor der Nase viele schreckliche Ereignisse wieder und immer wieder in seinen Träumen sah. Manchmal hatte er Ruhe, doch dies war selten.

Das Einhorn graste, es brauchte wenig Schlaf und es war noch zu aufgeregt von der langen Reise. Das Bahnfahren hatte ihr wenig gefallen, zu holperig, aber dann, das Galoppieren auf der Landstraße war befreiend gewesen. Wieder Willen hatte das Tier dem Magier gestattet auf ihm zu reiten. Anfangs, da waren die Instinkte, die ihr immer wieder zuriefen: EIN MANN! NUR WEG VON MÄNNERN! Sie rochen furchtbar, ihre Gedanken waren roh und ungehobelt und überhaupt hatten sie bei weitem nicht die Eleganz einer Frau. Doch manchmal mußte man Kompromisse eingehen. Langsam hatte sie sich dem Zauberer genähert, der nun auf der Erde als Hund schlief. Hatte mit ihm Nächteweise im Verbotenen Wald gesessen und ihm gelauscht. Bewußt oder unbewußt war dieser hier anders geworden, aus dem anfänglich rohen und unbeholfenen Zauberer war mehr geworden. Das Einhorn respektierte ihn und gestattete ihm auf ihr zu reiten. Wie bei den Begegnungen im Wald war er zu Angangs nicht sehr elegant gewesen, doch von Minute zu Minute stellte er sich auf das Einhorn ein. Ja, sie hatte seine Freude gespürt, wie er manchmal lachte oder gedankenverloren durch die seidenweiche Mähne strich. Dieser hier war die Ausnahme wert.

Genüsslich kaute es auf Gänseblümchen herum und betrachtete den unruhigen Schlaf. Manchmal blitzten Gedankenbilder vor ihrem inneren Auge auf und was das Einhorn von dem Magier empfing gefiel ihr nicht. Leid, Kummer und so viel Schmerz. Wie bei ihrer zweiten Ausnahme, dem anderen Zauberer, diese zweite Ausnahme bestand fast nur aus Kummer und Leid. Es gab nur wenige Zeiten wo sie ihn anders erlebt hatte. Schnaubend schüttelte sie den Kopf, Menschen. Versteh einer die Menschen. Da erklang ein Schrei und der Kopf des magischen Wesens schnellte hoch.

Sirius stand nur einen Sekundenbruchteil später auf den Beinen, die Augen schreckensweit geöffnet und am ganzen Körper zitternd. Firenze benötigte nur zwei Sekunden mehr und sah sich schon suchend um.

Da wieder der Schrei, spitz und schrill aber kaum zu hören. Sirius standen die Nackenhaare zu Berge, er knurrte tief. Das Einhorn bockte auf der Wiese und rieb die empfindlichen Ohren an den langen Vorderbeinen. Firenze hielt sich beide Ohren zu und verzog das Gesicht.

"Das kann kein Mensch sein!" schnaufte der Zentaur schwer. "Ein Banshee oder eine Muggelmaschine!"

Doch Sirius hörte genauer hin, obwohl es ihm fast die Nerven zerriss. Einen Bruchteil einer Sekunde später war er wieder ein ausgewachsener Mann. "Das ist ein Mensch."

Firenze sah ihn ungläubig an und Black begann sich nach dem Verursacher des Geräusches umzusehen. "Ich kenne das aus Askaban."

Es kam aus dem Gestrüpp.

"Ich kenne das aus Askaban", murmelte er wieder und kniete sich vor dem Gebüsch nieder.

Das Einhorn hörte auf zu bocken und trampelte Sirius fast um, als es begann wie wild mit dem Horn das Gestrüpp zu zerfetzen. Nichts hielt dem Horn stand. Und nach kurzer Zeit sahen sie es. Es war eine Art Abflußrohr mit einem starken Gitterverschluß. Sirius streckte den Kopf näher daran und lauschte, ja von hier kam das Geräusch. Doch wohin führte dieser Schacht? Er stand auf und klopfte sich den Staub von den Knien. Gerade als er sich an Firenze wenden wollte fiel sein Blick auf das Haus, es brannte Licht. Da erklang dumpf eine Stimme aus dem Rohr: "Ach Mr. Snape immer noch stur?"

Die Augen des Zentauren weitenden sich voll Schrecken und ehe Black etwas sagen konnte, ja begriff was er da schwach gehört hatte, warf ihn Firenze auf den Rücken des Einhorns. Sie hatten das Haus eines Auroren und Snape gefunden. Zu dritt jagten sie auf das Haus zu.

Sie polterten durch die Eingangstür, die dem Einhorn nicht stand gehalten hatte, und kamen schlitternd in der großen Eingangshalle zum stehen.

"Keller", murmelte Sirius hektisch. "Er muss im Keller sein."

Panisch, voll Angst und von Sorge getrieben suchten sie das Haus ab. Doch da war kein Keller. Nicht einmal der Ansatz eines solchen! Der Angstschweiß stand Sirius im Gesicht und selbst Firenze dampfte in der ungewohnten abendlichen Wärme des Hauses.

"Ein Eingang, es muß doch so etwas wie einen Eingang geben", murmelte der Zentaur verwirrt und trippelte in der Eingangshalle umher.

Sirius fuhr sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht. "Denk nach Sirius, denk nach."

Das Einhorn kam polternd aus dem Esszimmer und auch aus seinen Augen war die Ruhe gewichen. Es war so still im Haus und alle drei starrten sich gegenseitig an. Hatten sie sich getäuscht. War dies doch das falsche Haus? Mit zitternden Knien lehnte sich Black an die Wand, er mußte einen klaren Kopf behalten, einen klaren Kopf... einen...

Klack.

Der Boden bewegte sich und sackte ab. Firenze keuchte vor Schreck auf und wich zurück. Das Einhorn machte einen Satz rückwärts und stand im Eingang zum Esszimmer. Verblüfft starrte Black auf den Boden und sah wie vor ihm eine Wendeltreppe entstand. Mit seinem Ellenbogen hatte er einen Kerzenleuchter umgestoßen, der wiederum an einer Art metallenem Seilzug hing. Schlagartig hörten sie auch wieder die Schreie. Black überlegte nicht lange und eilte die Treppe nach unten. Er mußte sich beeilen, die Schreie klangen schon schwächer. Erfolglos versuchte Firenze ihm zu folgen, nach der ersten Biegung war die Treppe zu schmal und der Gang zu niedrig, um ein Weiterkommen für Firenze zu ermöglichen. Firenze war gut im Treppensteigen geworden, doch hier fand er seine Meistertreppe. Der lange Gang war schwach von Fackellicht beleuchtet und so konnte Black nur teilweise verschiedene Türen ausmachen. Etwas irritierte ihn sehr, als er so den Gang entlang rannte. Er war sauber! So als ob dieses Gewölbe erst vor kurzem gebaut worden war. Außer Atem kam er vor einer Tür zum Stehen unter deren Türschlitz Licht flackerte. Ein klatschender Laut und ein darauf folgender Schrei klangen stechend scharf in Sirius' Ohren. Ohne Nachzudenken stieß er die Tür auf und schnappte nach Luft.

Ein überraschter Peter Moray sah ihm entgegen, in seiner Hand etwas Unförmiges, das Black an eine Peitsche erinnerte.

Stille.

Sirius' Blick wanderte zu Snape, der hinter Moray in Ketten gelegt und blutig geschlagen mehr hing als stand, die schwarzen Augen halb geschossen und, wie es den Anschein hatte, kurz vor dem endgültigem Zusammenbruch. Erst nach und nach bemerkte Black, dass er keine Waffe hatte, keinen Zauberstab, keinen Bogen, nichts. Innerlich verwünschte er sich, so schnell gehandelt zu haben. Morays Gesichtsausdruck wandelte sich von überrascht zu sehr berechnend. Auch er sah nun dass Black nicht bewaffnet war und ein beinahe diabolisches Lächeln strahl sich über Morays Gesicht. Sirius glaubte dem Teufel ins Gesicht zu sehen.


	52. Kapitel 51 Des Teufels Opfer

Kapitel 51 Des Teufels Opfer 

_Je dunkler die Wirklichkeit_

_desto heller der Traum_

_Aus Irland_

Firenze war verzweifelt. Frustriert trippelte er auf dem Absatz herum und sah die schmale Treppe vor sich an. Sie war zu eng und zu niedrig. Auf Hogwarts hatte er auch schmale Treppen erklommen, doch keine war so eng gebaut gewesen. Plötzlich stoppten die Schreie und Firenze stand still und trat nicht mehr der Stelle. Was war geschehen? Angestrengt hörte er in die Tiefe und dann zuckten Lichtblitze in den Gang unter ihm. 

"BLACK!" rief er und verfluchte seinen großen Körper. 

Das Einhorn erhob sich in dem großen Flur auf die Hinterbeine und wieherte hell. Der Klang warf sich in den Wänden wieder und wurde verstärkt. 

o0o 

Geschickt rollte sich Sirius ab und kam hinter einer Säule zum Halten. Nach Luft ringend sah er sich um. Er glaubte das Einhorn zu hören, oder war es nur der Klang eines gesprochenen Fluches? Es war eine Folterkammer, in der er gelandet war, eine klinisch reine und sorgfältig aufgeräumte Folterkammer. Die einzelnen Gerätschaften hingen in Griffhöhe an der Wand entlang und die Kohlebecken glänzten im Feuerschein. Hecktisch sah er sich nach einer Waffe um, irgend etwas was er gebrauchen konnte. Moray hatte seinen Zauberstab gezückt und einige Flüche auf Sirius los gelassen. Doch Sirius war zu geschickt und trotz der Panik hatte er einen halbwegs klaren Kopf bewahrt. Black drehte den Kopf, über sich sah er etwas wie einen langen, mit Nägeln gespickten Stab. Das war eine gute Waffe, seine Hand zitterte als er danach greifen wollte - er mußte sich dieses verrückten Aurors erwehren - doch er erreichte sie nie. Ein Seil wurde von hinten um die Säule geschlungen und schnürte ihn am Hals fest gegen den Stein. Das Seil wurde festgezurrt und gab Sirius nicht mehr frei. Nach Luft japsend sah Black Peter Moray in sein Blickfeld treten. Blacks Hände verkrallen sich in den Strick, er schnitt ihm in den Hals und nahm die Luft. 

"Sieh da, sieh da. Der berühmt-berüchtigte Massenmörder Sirius Black", säuselte der Auror und beugte sich zu ihm herunter, jedoch im sicheren Abstand. 

Luft! Black brauchte Luft! 

"Sie überraschen mich, Black. Sie hier? Doch nicht etwa auf der Suche nach IHM?" Peter Moray wedelte lässig in Richtung Snape. 

Sirius wollte ihm eine Beleidigung an den Kopf werfen, doch die Fessel war zu eng angezogen und so kam nur ein heißeres Krächzen heraus. Dass er ihn einen Mörder nannte überraschte ihn nicht, viele sahen noch in ihm einen verrückten Mörder, trotz aller Gegenbeweise. Sirius versuchte einen weiteren Blick auf Snape zu erhaschen. War er zu spät gekommen? 

Moray wirkte gespielt überrascht. "Oder etwa doch? Sie haben ihn tatsächlich gesucht." Mit dem Zauberstab strich Moray sanft eine Haarsträhne aus Blacks Gesicht und falsche Verwunderung schwang in der Stimme des Auroren mit. 

"Sie werden verstehen, ich bin ein beschäftigter Mann... Nicht dass es das erste Mal gewesen wäre, dass ich hier zwei oder mehr Gäste gehabt hätte. Oh nein. Ich hatte immer genug Gästezimmer." 

'Verrückt!', dachte Sirius und versuchte weiterhin Luft zu bekommen. 'Der ist total verrück!' Verzweifelt strampelte er mit den Füßen, was Moray nur ein Lachen entlockte und er noch einen Schritt zurück wich. 

"Oh Mr Black, Sie sollten sich sehen. Wie ein Fisch auf dem Trockenen. Und was macht man mit Fischen auf dem Trockenen?" 

Misstrauisch sah Black den verrückten Auroren an, sein Blick trübte sich. 

LUFT! 

"Man erlöst sie!" flüsterte Peter und hob den Zauberstab. 

Ein helles Wiehern, und etwas Weißes schimmerte im Eingang zur Folterkammer. Überrascht von der Störung drehte sich Peter Moray um und trat drei Schritte rückwärts. Das Einhorn stand angriffslustig in der Tür und senkte bedrohlich den Kopf. Das Horn, sonst so wunderbar, und in diesem Moment so tödlich. Moray wich einen halben Schritt seitlich aus. Sirius sah seine Chance und trat mit dem bisschen Kraft, was er noch hatte, fest von hinten nach Moray. 

Der Auror, überrascht von dem plötzlichen Angriff von hinten, stolperte und fiel vorwärts gegen die nächste Wand. Es gab ein hässliches Geräusch, Knochen knirschten und ein dumpfes Schneiden, als ob in Fleisch geschnitten wurde. Sirius wurde es schwarz vor Augen, dieser Tritt hatte ihn das bisschen Luft gekostet, das er noch hatte. 

Aber wie von Wunderhand löste sich der Strick von seinem Hals und er fiel, nach Luft ringend, vornüber. Die Augen fest geschlossen versuchte er zu Atem zu kommen. Mit einer Hand rieb er sich den Hals, mit der anderen versuchte er sich abzustützen. Kühle Luft strich durch seine Lungen. Das war einfach zu knapp gewesen. Etwas Weiches strich über sein Gesicht und Sirius öffnete die Augen. 

Er sah in die unendlichen Augen des Einhorns. Dankend hob er die Hand und strich über die weichen Nüstern des Tieres. 

"Keine Sekunde zu spät meine Freundin. Keine Sekunde zu spät", sagte er rau und stand vorsichtig auf. 

Peter Moray hing, aufgespießt von seinen eigenen Foltergeräten, an der Wand, den Rücken Sirius zugewandt, und dieser war nicht darauf erpicht das Gesicht des Auroren zu sehen. Ein kleiner Rinnsal Blut troff bereits die Wand entlang. 

Stattdessen wandte er sich Snape zu. Dieser hing bewußtlos in seinen Ketten und atmete rasselnd. Sirius stolperte auf ihn zu und versuchte die Eisenmanschetten zu lösen - ohne Erfolg, sie waren mit Magie verschlossen. Während er sich auf die Ketten konzentrierte versuchte er den geschundenen Körper noch zu ignorieren. 

'Alles zu seiner Zeit', dachte er und rüttelte an den Ketten. 

Nichts. 

Voll Verzweiflung sah sich Sirius nun um. Moray hatte einen Zauberstab und er lag nutzlos neben dem Toten auf dem Boden. Tief in ihm wiederstrebte es Sirius den Zauberstab von Moray zu benutzen. Wie viel Leid hatte er damit anderen zugefügt, von den Morden ganz abzusehen. Aber wenn er Snape da raus haben wollte.... doch das Einhorn erlöste ihn von dieser Entscheidung. Das magische Wesen stand wie eine Statue vor dem bewusstlosen Mann und betrachtete ihn eingehend. Sirius wich zur Seite und überließ ihr das Feld. Das Einhorn hob den Kopf und strich mit seinem Horn über die Fesseln, die sich mit einem Schnappen öffneten und Snape endlich frei gaben. 

Sirius sprang gerade noch nach vorne und fing den geschundenen Mann auf. Seine Hände zitterten und was er allein schon durch diesen Kontakt fühlte und auch roch drehte ihm fast den Magen um. Es kostete ihn seine ganze Willenskraft Snape nicht einfach fallen zu lassen und sich in der nächstbesten Ecke zu übergeben. Die zitternden Hände fuhren über Verbrennungen, und als er eine Hand auf den Rücken Snapes legte, fühlte er, wie er Hautfetzen in den Händen hielt. Kalter Schweiß stand dem Todesser auf der Stirn und er sah sehr blaß aus. Die wenigen Tage hatten ihm viel abverlangt. 

"Jetzt bringen wir dich erst mal hier raus", murmelte Sirius und hob den Verletzten an. 

Fast befürchtete er Snape würde davon aufwachen, doch nichts geschah, leblos, wie tot, hing er Black in den Armen. Aber tot war er noch nicht, die Brust hob und senkte sich zitternd bei jedem Atemzug. Das Einhorn schritt voran und ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen gingen sie aus der Folterkammer. 

Firenze erwartete sie nervös und als er Snape erkannte stieß er einen ungewöhnlichen Klagelaut aus. Black wurden die Knie weich und er ließ Severus auf den kalten Boden der Diele gleiten. Das Einhorn hatte Sirius im Gang doch den Vortritt gelassen, nun stieg es hinter ihnen hervor und schüttelte sich ausgiebig. Vorsichtig näherte sich Firenze und sah auf Snape herab. "Warum erwischt es am Ende immer ihn?" 

Der Todesser lag wie eine Marionette, der man die Fäden durchgeschnitten hatte, auf dem Boden. Dort, wo die Haut noch zu sehen war, schien sie ungewöhnlich blass und durchsichtig, fast wie Pergament. 

"Ich weiß es nicht Firenze", murmelte Black und fuhr sich zitternd durch die langen schwarzen Haare. 

"Ich suche Decken, verarzten Sie ihn und dann machen wir, dass wir aus diesem kranken Haus kommen", erklärte Firenze fest und verschwand kurz darauf. 

Kalte Luft strich aus dem Kerkern hoch und nahm ihnen das bisschen Wärme, das sie noch hatten. Sirius stand auf um den Geheimgang mit der Treppe zu schließen. Es klackte leise und das Bodenmosaik rutschte an seinen ursprünglichen Platz zurück. Endlich kam keine kühle Luft mehr aus dem Kerker und endlich sah die Eingangshalle fast normal aus. Doch es blieb kalt, eiskalt. Die Kälte legte sich um die Knochen und klammerte sich dort fest. Das Einhorn wachte ruhig über Snape, und wüsste Sirius nicht, dass Snape noch lebte, würde er es für eine Totenwache halten. Mit kühler Entschlossenheit diesen Ort endlich verlassen zu können, suchte Black nach dem Verbandskasten. 

Während er den Rucksack durchsuchte fiel sein Blick auf seine Handgelenke. Der Verband sah schon ganz abnutzt und dreckig aus. Er war ebenfalls verletzt, wenn auch nicht so stark. Seine Wünsche musste er erst mal zurück stellen. Mit festem Griff nahm er den Verbandskasten. Während er sich zu Snape umdrehte kam Firenze mit weißen reinen Leinenlacken und zwei dunkelblauen Decken. Als er das Stirnrunzeln von Black sah erklärte der Zentaur mit einem leichten Zittern in der Stimme: "Ich dachte, dann sehen wir schneller wenn ein Verband durchweicht ist, und es ist sauber." 

Verständnisvoll nickte Black und zusammen mit Firenze machte er sich daran das letzte bisschen Kleidung, das kaum noch die Bezeichnung Kleidung verdiente, von Snape zu schälen, um ihn dann zu verarzten. 

Sirius kam es seltsam vor, so in die Privatsphäre des anderen Magiers einzudringen, aber wenn sie diese Drecklumpen an Snape ließen würde es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis sich dessen Wunden entzündeten. Vor ein paar Tagen hätte er es nie gewagt Snape zu entkleiden. 

'Wie schnell sich doch Grenzen verschieben', dachte Black und schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. 

Dumbledore hatte dies schon oft gemacht, der alte Mann hatte es ihm erzählt. Auch hatte der alte Direktor Snape oft neu einkleiden müssen, auch waschen gehörte sicherlich oft dazu. Wie hatte Dumbledore damals gesagt? Severus hatte schon schlimmeres überlebt? Sirius hoffte, dass dies auch hier zutraf, wobei er keine so großen Hoffnungen hatte. 

Getrocknetes Blut, Schweiß, Ruß und anderes verklebte die Haut und machte es Black unmöglich die Wunden erst-zu-versorgen. So schickte er Firenze noch einmal los um eine Schale mit Wasser und Lappen zu holen. 

Behutsam und mit Hilfe des Zentrauren befreite er Snape dann vom gröbsten Dreck. Es war schwierig einen Mann zu behandeln, der in einem so kritischen Zustand war und bei dem man ständig auf Atmung und Puls achten mußte. Firenze beichtete Black nach einigen Minuten, dass er das noch nie bei einem Menschen gemacht hatte. 

"Nun ja, für das erste Mal ist es ganz gut!" murmelte Black aufmunternd und meinte es auch ehrlich so. 

Firenze war zwar manchmal etwas plump, aber er konnte eine große Behutsamkeit an den Tag legen. Endlich, nach Minuten die allen wie Stunden vorkamen, konnte Black die Brandverletzungen mit einer kühlenden Salbe behandeln und er tupfte die offenen Wunden mit größter Vorsicht mit einer Tinktur ab. So konnte sich Black gleich einen groben Überblick verschaffen, mit was er es hier zu tun hatte. Moray hatte ganze Arbeit geleistet. Es gab fast kein Gelenk das nicht überdehnt oder gar ganz heraus gesprungen war, Quetschungen und Prellungen übersäten den Körper. Die Brandwunden bereiteten Sirius auch Kopfschmerzen, von denen gab es mehr als Sirius im ersten Moment zählen konnte. Tränen traten ihm in die Augen, als er sich gerade daran machte den Rücken zu behandeln, hier gab es die größten offenen Wunden, tief und blutig. 

Große Tränen kullerten aus den Augen des Zentauren und tropften auf Sirius' Schulter. Firenze schwieg und reichte Black weiteres Verbandsmaterial. 

An die herausgesprungenen Gelenke traute sich jedoch keiner von beiden. 

Es war noch mitten in der Nacht als sie das Haus endgültig verließen. Firenze trug Snape sicher und vorsichtig in seinen Armen, wobei man nicht mehr sah als ein blaues unförmiges Bündel Mensch. Black hatte den Rucksack geschultert und sah vorsichtig die Landstraße auf und ab. Das Einhorn folgte ihnen in einer Wolke aus Blumenduft und Frühling. 

"Wohin bringen wir ihn?" fragte Firenze vorsichtig, als sie die Straße entlang gingen. 

Black lächelte grimmig und antwortete: "An einen Ort wo man einen ehemaligen Gefangenen von Askaban, einen Todesser, einen Zentauren und ein Einhorn am wenigsten vermutet." 

Das ferne London glitzerte in der Dunkelheit. 

Anmerkung der Autorin: 

Zu allerst allen einen Fröhlichen ersten Advent. Da auch ich den Vorweihnachtlichen Stress heimgefallen bin kann ich nicht versprechen wann das nächste Kapitel kommt.   
In diesem Sinne, etwas weniger Stress und viel spaß beim Lesen.   
W´ erinaya 


	53. Kapitel 52 London

Kapitel 52 London

__

Kurz ist der Flug des Speeres

Länger der Flug des Pfeiles

Am längsten jedoch ist der Flug

Deiner Gedanken

Aus China

Es war noch dunkel und drei Gestalten huschten durch die Vororte von London, ihr Ziel immer vor Augen. Die Unbekümmertheit, mit der Firenze und das Einhorn tags zuvor durch die Menschenmassen gewatet waren, war verflogen. Stattdessen machte sich leichte Hektik und Paranoia breit. Hier in London war alles anders, hier gab es Zauberer, hier gab es Auroren und noch ganz nebenbei eine Menge Muggel. Ihr Ziel lag nahe der Innenstadt und sie mußten es früh erreichen.

Immer wieder sah Sirius besorgt zu Snape, der seit seiner Rettung nicht aufgewacht war. Wie tot lag der Todesser in Firenzes Armen, kein Stöhnen, keine Reaktion, obwohl sie recht holprig unterwegs waren und manchmal auch plötzlich stoppen mußten. Diese Reaktion, oder eher das Fehlen von Reaktionen bereitete Black Kopfschmerzen. Wie weit war Moray bei Snape vorgestoßen? Den Verletzungen nach hatte der Todesser starken Widerstand geleistet. Auch wenn Sirius nie so gefoltert worden war kannte er die Gemeinheiten von Auroren, oft genug hatte er es am eigenen Leib in Askaban erfahren.

Doch jetzt hatte er keine Zeit zum Grübeln, er mußte seine Freunde heil durch London bringen. Später konnte er über sein eigenes Schicksal in Askaban nachdenken. Mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er seinen Begleitern schnell über eine Straße zu huschen. Fast hätte Sirius gelacht, wenn die Situation nicht so ernst wäre, es war wie zu seinen besten Fluchtzeiten. Immer auf der Hut, immer mit der Angst im Nacken, gefasst zu werden. Wobei, damals war es anders gewesen, da hatte er nur auf sich und Seidenschnabel achten müssen. Traurig dachte er an den Hippogreif, das Tier hatte mit ihm zusammen die Absolution erhalten, aber nur unter einer Bedingung und so wohnte Seidenschnabel jetzt in einem Reservat für magische Tiere, weit weg von Muggeln und versorgt von Magiern.

Eine Sirene erklang in der Ferne und kam auf sie zu, hastig suchten sie Deckung hinter einer großen Mülltonne. Ein Krankenwagen rauschte an ihnen vorbei und das Horn schallte noch lange von den Mauern wieder. Es wurde langsam hell und Sirius befürchtete, sie würden ihr Ziel nicht erreichen. Mit kühler Härte trieb er sich und seine Freunde durch die Straßen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen lugten zwischen den Häuserschluchten hervor und die Straßenlaternen gingen langsam aus. Gerade als sie vorsichtig an einer Kirche vorbeischlichen, gab es ein sehr bekanntes leises Ploppen in ihrer Nähe. Auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite war gerade eine kleine Gruppe von Magiern appariert. Das Einhorn huschte wie ein Silberregen vom Gehsteig. Firenze folgte nicht ganz so elegant und Sirius sah nur einen Ausweg.

Das große Kirchenportal war nicht abgeschlossen und Sirius ließ seine Freunde herein. Es war zu früh für einen Gottesdienst und bestimmt waren auch keine Muggel in der Kirche. Vorsichtig schloß Black das Portal, es mußte einfach so sein! Es mußte! Mit gehetztem Blick sah er sich um.

Das Einhorn stand im Mittelgang und die aufgehende Sonne schien durch die bunten Bleiglasfenster. Tausend Farben rauschten urplötzlich über das fahle Fell und gaben dem Einhorn eine mystische Aura. Dem gegenüber sah Firenze wie ein Elefant im Porzellanladen aus. Da er Snape trug waren seine Bewegungen nicht so elegant und er wirkte sehr klobig und ungelenk. Überhaupt schienen die magischen Wesen in der Muggelkirche sehr fehl am Platz. Allein das Einhorn ließ jegliche Bemühungen der Erbauer, etwas Erhabenes in den Raum zu bringen, jämmerlich erblassen. Black lauschte an der Tür und hoffte, dass sie die Magier nicht entdeckt hatten. Es war gespenstig ruhig und Sirius' Herz pochte so laut, dass er befürchtete, jemand könnte es hören.

"Heilige Maria Mutter Gottes!" rief jemand vom Altarraum aus und Black wirbelte herum.

Jemand hatte ihn gehört!

Firenze erstarrte und das Einhorn suchte Deckung hinter einer Säule. Ein Mann in schwarzer Kleidung stolperte ihnen vom Altarraum entgegen.

"Jesus Christus, Gott Vater", murmelte der Mann und Black erkannte, dass seine Augen vor Ungläubigkeit weit aufgerissen waren.

Der Magier versuchte verwirrt auszusehen und sah sich ungläubig um. Vielleicht wirkte ja das nicht sehen der magischen Wesen auch hier und nur er müßte sich verteidigen. Schlimmstenfalls würde der Mann ihn als Landstreicher, denn besser sah er wirklich nicht aus, aus der Kirche werfen. Allein konnte Black vor den Auroren fliehen, vielleicht auch das Einhorn, aber nicht Firenze mit Snape. Firenze bewegte sich nicht und hoffte wohl das gleiche wie Black, doch der Mann in Schwarz starrte ihn offen an.

Sirius erkannte es jetzt auch, dieser Mann SAH Firenze! Der Zentaur spiegelte sich in den weit geöffneten Augen des Muggels.

"Sie können ihn sehen?" fragte Black nach, er wollte sich nicht auf Vermutungen stützen.

Der Mann nickte und endlich trat auch das Einhorn hervor. Es stellte sich neben Firenze und betrachtete den Mann ruhig. Als er die Hand vorstreckte, wich das Einhorn zurück. Diese Reaktion beruhigte Black, also was das magische Wesen nicht ganz von ihm als Mann verdorben worden.

"Wissen Sie", wandte sich der Fremde an Black und zog sachte die Hand zurück, "früher als Kind habe ich einmal Einhörner und Zentauren gesehen. Meine Eltern erklärten mir es sei Unsinn. Aber den Glauben habe ich irgendwie nie aufgegeben. Weder an sie noch an ihn."

Mit diesen Worten sah der Mann kurz hinter sich, ein riesiges Kreuz hing im Altarraum und ein sehr geschundener Mann hing daran. Erst jetzt aus der Nähe konnte Sirius erkennen, dass sein Gesprächspartner die Tracht eines Pfarrers trug und auch etwas älter schien, jedoch nicht so alt wie die Muggel auf der Straße, die seine magischen Begleiter gesehen hatten. Gerade als Sirius sich erklären wollte hörten sie Stimmen von vor dem Portal.

"Ich dachte, ich hätte da etwas weißes gesehen, wie ein weißes Pferd."

"Pferde hier?"

Firenze warf einen vorwurfsvollen Blick auf das Einhorn. Blacks Herz raste, hatte man sie doch entdeckt? Panisch sah er sich um, sein Blick blieb an dem Geistlichen hängen. Sie kannten sich gerade zwei Minuten, wie sollte er ihm in 10 Sekunden erklären, dass sie in Gefahr waren?

Der Pfarrer schien die Situation jedoch schnell zu begreifen. "Kommen Sie, schnell!"

Er führte sie durch die Kirche und öffnete eine Seitentür. "Schnell in die Sakristei, schnell!"

Firenze zwängte sich durch die niedrige Tür, das Einhorn verschwand wie ein Schatten darin und Sirius wurde nur grob hineingeschubst. Keine Sekunde zu früh, durch die Tür der Sakristei hörten sie wie die großen Kirchenportale aufgestoßen wurden.

"Guten Morgen die Herren", erklang die ruhige Stimme des Pfarrers.

"Guten Morgen Eure Heiligkeit", murmelte eine Stimme.

"Aber ich bitte Sie, Papst bin ich noch nicht. Mein Name ist Pater John Walser. Was kann ich für Sie tun?" fragte der Pater.

"Haben Sie hier etwas ungewöhnliches gesehen?" fragte eine der Stimmen.

Sirius wagte kaum Luft zu holen.

Bitte laß sie keine Magie anwenden, bitte lass sie sich an die Muggelabkommen halten, die für geheiligte Orte gelten, betete er innerlich.

"Nein und ich bin hier schon eine Weile. Eine Taufe steht für Morgen an und ich suchte etwas Ruhe und Meditation", antwortete Walser freundlich. "Aber Sie sehen besorgt aus. Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

Sirius hätte zu gerne die Gesichter der Auroren jetzt gesehen, langsam wagte er wieder Luft zu holen. Der Pfarrer schien wirklich auf ihrer Seite zu stehen.

"Wissen Sie, Gottes Haus steht jedem offen", fuhr Walser fort und klang dabei sehr wie ein Pfarrer, und sehr gläubig.

Eine kleine Pause entstand und Sirius mußte lächeln. Magier hatten noch nie etwas übrig gehabt für die Kirche, egal welche Kirche. Denn jede Glaubensrichtung sah Magie mehr oder weniger als etwas gefährliches und dunkles an, jede Art von Magie. Diese Abneigung ging schon so lange und lag so tief, dass sich viele Zauberer in der Nähe von Geistlichen nicht wohl fühlten. Auch interessierten sich Magier nicht für die Religionen der Muggel. Was sie jedoch nicht davon abhielt einige ihrer Feiertage zu übernehmen. Weihnachten und Ostern waren einfach zu schöne Feste und eine willkommene Abwechslung.

"Ähm, nein danke. Wenn Sie etwas ungewöhnliches bemerken, bitte rufen Sie diese Nummer an."

Die Zauberergruppe trat den strategischen Rückzug an und John Walser verabschiedete sie mit einem: "Gottes Segen für Sie meine Herrn."

Das Portal fiel ins Schloß und Sirius atmete tief durch. Erst jetzt gestattete er sich einen Blick auf Firenze zu werfen, der gebeugte in dem niedrigen Raum stand, und dem Einhorn, das ruhig neben einem Schrank wartete. Eine Topfblume, die etwas krank wirkte, blühte in der Nähe des magischen Wesens gerade auf. Die Tür ging auf und warf Sirius fast um. Pater Walser warf einen besorgten Blick herein. "Sie sind weg."

Umsichtig schloß er hinter sich.

"Gott weiß warum ich Ihnen helfe. Die sind hinter Ihnen her?" fragte Walser, er wirkte etwas bleich und seine Hände zitterten leicht.

"So ungefähr. Nein nicht direkt", antwortete Black, "Aber wir wären ein gefundenes Fressen für sie."

Mit einem Taschentuch wischte sich Walser die Stirn ab und lächelte dann Black an, "Ich bin Pater John Walser."

"Ich weiß, ich habe sie belauscht. Ich bin Sirius Black." Und Sirius reichte dem Pfarrer die Hand, es schiehn richtig seinen Namen zu sagen immerhin hatte dieser Mann ihnen gerade geholfen.

Sirius spürte das die Hand von John Walser immer noch leicht zitterte.

Firenze nickte dem Pater zu, "Ich bin Firenze."

Der Blick des Paters blieb am Einhorn hängen, "Haben sie keine Namen?"

"Keinen Namen den sie Aussprechen könnten ohne verrückt zu werden. Ihr Name ist wie ein lauer Frühlingswind, wie das Strahlen der Sonne. Ihr Name spiegelt Hoffnung und gleichzeitig die Trauer alles verlorenen wieder. Normale Menschen würden bei ihren Namen verrückt werden." Antwortete Firenze geheimnisvoll und Black schien es das erste mal seit Tagen das ein Stück verbotener Wald bei ihnen war. Es tat so gut die Stimme des Zentauren zu hören und den Blumenduft des Einhorns zu riechen.

Der Pater murmelte etwas leise und verbeugte sich tief vor dem Magischen wesen. Das Einhorn nickte leicht bei dieser Ehrbezeugung.

"Was tragen sie da Firenze?" fragte nach einer kurzen peinlichen Stille Walser freundlich.

"Einen Freund." der Zentaure sah unsicher zu Black.

"Sein Name ist Severus Snape." Kam Sirius Firenze zu Hilfe.

"Ihr Freund?" fragte Walser und öffnete eine weitere Tür die zum Pfarrhaus zu führen Schien. Wärmere Luft wehte in die kühle Sakristei und ein Teppichboden kam zum Vorschein. Froh um die Bewegung sowohl in Gespräch als auch in dem Wechsel des Ortes kam antwortete Black gerne.

"Ähm Nein." Antwortete Black nach kurzem Überlegen.

Walser beobachtete wie das Einhorn das Haus betrat und Firenze hinter her ging. Als Black über die Schwelle trat fragte Walser leise, "Ihr Liebhaber?"

Sirius stolperte und fing sich gerade noch am Einhorn ab das blitz schnell reagierte um so einen Sturz zu verhindern.

"Bei Merlin NEIN!" wiedersprach er heftig und richtete sich entrüstet auf.

Wo für hielt der Muggel ihn?

Doch der Pater zuckte nur mit den Schultern, "Alles schon dagewesen Mr Black. Alles schon dagewesen."

"DAS ist er bestimmt nicht!" sagte Black fest.

"Was ist Snape nicht?" kam es von Firenze, doch ein wütender Blick von Black zeigte dem Zentauren das er keine Antwort zu erwarten hatte.

"Sie können ihn dort auf dem Sofa ablegen." Walser zeigte auf ein großes Sofa, "Ist ihr Freund Krank?"

"Fragen sie lieber nicht." Murmelte Black niedergeschlagen und zusammen mit Firenze begann er vorsichtig den Todesser aus den Decken auszuwickeln.

"Sagen wir so er könnte ihrem Freund da draußen," er nickte Richtung Kirche, "Ich meine den Mann am Kreuz wirklich Konkurrenz machen."

Das Weiße Leinentuch war an einigen Stellen rot und Sirius fluchte leise. Skeptisch besah er den Pater der die Tür zur Sakristei schloss an. Sie hatten keine Wahl der Zwischenfall hatte ihnen gezeigt das es zu gefährlich war den restlichen Tag über durch London zu wandern. Aber Sirius wußte auch das sie nur an ihrem Ziel für mehrere Tage in Sicherheit waren, dort würde sie bestimmt keiner suchen. Das erste mal seit seiner Rettung rührte sich Snape sachte und alles denken von Black drehte sich nur noch um den Verletzten. Der Todesser stöhnte und versuchte sich aus den Leinentuch zu befreien das ihn sicher umschloss.

"Ruhig Snape Ruhig!" murmelte Black und grub schnell die Geschundene Hand frei, "Ganz ruhig."

Severus war seinen Kopf von einer Seite auf die andere und biss sich darauf so fest auf die Lippen das Black befürchtete er würde sie sich verletzten. Firenze trat nun vor und sprach in der alten Zentaurensprache auf den Verletzten ein. Während dessen zog Pater Walser die Vorhänge zu und blieb der Stumme Beobachter. Nach entlos langen Minuten, so schien es Black, flatterten die Augenlieder von Severus. Black beugte sich vor und sah unvermittelt in die pechschwarzen Augen von Severus Snape.

"Hallo." Murmelte Sirius und versuchte zu lächeln.

Die Augen waren glasig und es spiegelte sich einfach zu viel Schmerz darin um Sirius zu zeigen ob Snape sie erkannte oder nicht. Snape öffnete den Mund aber nichts als ein hauch kam daraus hervor. Black runzelte die Stirn, Severus mußte sich heißer geschrien haben. Innerlich verfluchte sich Sirius das sie hier festsaßen bei einem Muggel den sie kaum kannten, der ihnen aber half. Ohne Magische Hilfe, ohne Zauberstab würde es ein langer Tag werden. Beruhigend strich der ehemalige Gefangene von Askaban über die Geschundene Hand von Snape und murmelte Worte des Trostes und des Beistandes. Im Hintergrund kam Pater Walser und reichte Black ein Glas mit Wasser. Mit größer Vorsichtig und einer Gewandtheit gab er Snape etwas zu trinken. Der Todesser schluckte vorsichtig und zu ihrer aller Erleichterung hustete er das Wasser nicht wieder aus. Irgendwie bezweifelte dies auch Sirius, Severus schien nicht einmal mehr dazu kraft zu haben.

"Alles wird gut." Murmelte Black aufmunternd und das leben brach in den Augen des Todessers. Panisch suchte der Magier nach Lebenszeichen, der Puls war schwach und unregelmäßig, sie mußte ihn einfach endlich richtig behandeln und ruhig liegen lassen.

"Wir brauchen einen Heiler." Murmelte Firenze traurig.

"Nein was wir brauchen ist ein Zauberstab und einen Magier. In einem Magischen Haushalt haben wir alles um ihn halbwegs am leben zu halten." Antwortete Black mit einem verzweifelten Unterton.

Erst jetzt wurde beiden Bewußt was sie da in der nähe eines Muggels sagten. Dieser sah sie nur verwirrt und besorgt an.

"Sie können hier so lange bleiben wie sie wollen. Ich habe auch einen Medizin Schrank wenn sie etwas benötigen?" bot Pater Walser vorsichtig an.

Firenze schnaubte abfällig über Muggel Medizin und bei den Gedanken daran sträubten sich Black alle Nacken Haare. Aber der Muggel wollte ja nur freundlich sein.

"Nein danke wir brauchen ihre Medizin nicht. Aber wenn wir bis zum Abend bleiben könnten?" während Black dies sagte, stand er auf und suchte im Rucksack nach neuen Mullbinden und Salben.

"Gerne." endlich lächelte Pater Walser wieder.

Das Einhorn machte um ihn aber dennoch einen Großen Bogen.

Von der Autorin:

Danke für die vielen freundlichen grüße.

Doch noch ein Kapitel vor Weihnachten Geschafft. Wie weit ich generell in dieser Zeit noch komme kann ich nicht sagen. Hier kann ich einfach nur um Geduld bitten.

Viel spaß beim Lesen!

W´erinaya


	54. Geheimnisse 53 Alte Feinde, neue Freunde

Geheimnisse 53 Alte Feinde, neue Freunde

__

Der Feind meines Feindes ist mein Freund.

Altes Sprichwort

Pater Walser kochte ihnen alle Tee und brachte dem Einhorn einen Eimer mit klarem sauberem Wasser. Sirius und Firenze brachten es fertig, mit größter Vorsicht die Verbände von Snape zu wechseln. Snape wachte nicht wieder auf und zu Sirius Besorgnis verbesserten sich weder Puls noch Atmung groß, trotz der Ruhe, die der Todesser nun hatte.

Pater Walser reichte Sirius eine Tasse Tee und setzte sich ihm gegenüber in einen weichen Sessel.

"Sie sind also Zauberer?" fragte der Pater ruhig.

Sirius seufzte und nickte. Es hatte keinen Zweck das bereits Bekannte hinauszuzögern oder noch einen erbärmlichen Versuch zu starten es zu vertuschen. Er hatte zuviel mit Firenze geredet und der Zentaur war selber der lebende Beweis für etwas Zauberhaftes.

"Warum verstecken sich die Zauberer vor uns? Und wo ist Ihr Zauberstab?" fuhr Pater Walser seine Fragestunde fort.

"Sie würden von uns verlangen alle Ihre Probleme zu lösen und ich glaube Sie wären enttäuscht zu erfahren wie viel wir nicht schaffen", murmelte Sirius in seine Tasse. "Und meinen Zauberstab habe ich verloren."

Firenze hatte sich auf dem Boden neben Sirius niedergelassen und diente diesem als Lehne. Irgendwie hatte es Black nicht fertig gebracht sich auch auf den freien Sessel zu setzen. Das wäre einfach zu weit weg von Snape gewesen und er wollte den Verletzten im Auge behalten.

"Von Menschenrechten scheinen Sie ja nicht viel zu halten", grummelte Pater Walser und warf einen besorgten Blick auf Snape.

Sirius lachte bitter auf. "Wem sagen Sie das!"

"Ich schätze auch, dass nicht alle Zauberer gute Zauberer sind", spann Walser seine Gedanken weiter.

"Sagen wir es so Pater. Stellen Sie sich Ihre Welt nur doppelt vor, mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass es dort Magie gibt. Auch wir haben schwarze Schafe, die einigen sind mehr in die schwarze Magie verstrickt und die anderen weniger." Sirius sah in seine halbleere Tasse während er dies sagte.

"Und zu welcher Seite gehört er?" Walser zeigte auf Snape, der bleich und eingefallen auf dem Sofa lag.

"Ich glaube er gehört auf keine Seite, weder hell noch dunkel..." Sirius stockte, genauer gesagt hatte er nie genau darüber nachgedacht auf welche Seite Snape gehörte.

"Er war schon immer ein Grenzgänger", sagte Firenze in seiner volltönenden Stimme. "Snape überschritt immer wieder Grenzen, kehrte aber am Ende immer wieder auf die helle Seite zurück."

Das Einhorn lief im Flur unruhig auf und ab. Das Klappern der Hufe war wegen dem dicken Teppichboden kaum zu hören. Eine Weile lauschten sie dem magischen Wesen. Innerlich hoffte Sirius, dass Pater Walser nicht mehr erfahren wollte, überhaupt wußte der Muggel schon so viel, noch mehr würde der Mann wohl kaum verkraften. Noch während Sirius seinen Gedankengängen nachhing wurden diese von dem Muggel unterbrochen.

"Wissen Sie, ich habe auch einmal einen recht ungewöhnlichen Mann kennen gelernt", murmelte Walser, nachdem er seine Tasse geleert hatte. "Er sprach auch von einer Person, die Probleme hatte, auf die schiefe Bahn geriet und sich umbringen wollte wegen all der Fehler die er begangen hatte. Aber dieser Mann, ach wie hieß er doch gleich? Nun ja, er hatte den anderen aufgehalten und seitdem hat er vielen Personen das Leben gerettet..." Walser schenkte sich eine weitere Tasse ein.

Sirius wurde hellhörig und richtete sich etwas auf. Walser wirkte sehr verärgert, dass er sich nicht mehr an den Namen erinnern konnte, nach kurzer Zeit jedoch hellte sich sein Gesicht auf. "Jetzt erinnere ich mich! Er hieß Albus Dumbledore."

Klirr

Firenze hatte die Teetasse fallen lassen und das Auf- und Abgelaufe des Einhorns hatte gestoppt. Sirius war bleich geworden und starrte den Pater entgeistert an.

"Ich sehe Sie kennen ihn!" sagte Walser fröhlich.

"Sie kannten Albus Dumbledore?!" fragte Sirius verblüfft.

Was bei allen Feuergeistern hatte Dumbledore bei einem Pater verloren?

"Nur kurz, er schien sich wie Sie in meine Kirche verirrt zu haben." Walser lächelte bei den Gedankengang. "Ich werfe selten Menschen aus der Kirche, auch wenn sie recht ungewöhnlich aussehen und dazu ungewöhnliche Begleiter haben."

Sirius sah wieder an sich herunter, okay normal sah er auch nicht aus. Die Worte von Walser hatten bestätigt was Hagrid oft angedeutet hatte. Snape war mehr als einmal bereit gewesen Selbstmord zu begehen und nur Zufälle hatten ihm bis jetzt das Leben gerettet. Nachdenklich sah er zu Snape; wollte er, Sirius Black auch sein Überleben nur Zufällen verdanken? Nein! Er hatte sein Leben immer selbst in die Hand genommen, so weit es ihm möglich gewesen war.

‚Aber was tust du wenn du dir selbst nicht gehörst?', sagte eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

"Leider habe ich ihn nur einmal getroffen. Wie geht es Mr. Dumbledore?" Erwartungsvoll sah der Muggel sie an.

Sirius stellte sicher, dass Snape auch wirklich nicht bei Bewusstsein war und antwortete betrübt:" Er ist gestorben, vor ein paar Tagen."

Das Lächeln auf Walsers Gesicht erstarb. "Tod?"

Firenze nickte traurig und das Einhorn, welches durch die Tür lugte, ließ den Kopf hängen. Das strahlende Leuchten war stumpf geworden, obwohl die Sonne hell genug durch die Vorhänge schien.

"Das tut mir leid", stammelte Walser und sammelte die Scherben von Firenzes Tasse auf.

"Er schickte mich auf die Suche nach ihm." Sirius zeigte mit dem Daumen auf Snape.

"Sie hatten Erfolg." Walser warf die Scherben weg und reichte Firenze eine neue Tasse.

"Ja. Ich hatte Erfolg", murmelte Sirius und fuhr sich mit beiden Händen durch die langen verfilzten Haare.

Bei Merlin, war er müde.

Kurz darauf verschwand der Pfarrer aus dem großen Wohnzimmer und kam mit einem Arm voll Decken zurück.

"Wenn Sie wieder Nachts reisen, sollten sie jetzt versuchen etwas zu schlafen." Er verteilte die Decken und schuf nahe dem Kamin ein Deckenlager für das Einhorn.

"Das geht nicht, ich muss doch auf ihn achten." Sirius schob die Decke zurück.

Walser nickte. "Wie Sie wollen, aber bitte nehmen Sie die Decke. Sie sind selber eiskalt."

"Womit haben wir Sie verdient, Pater?" murmelte der ehemalige Gefangene von Askaban müde.

"Ich weiß nicht." Der Muggel zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist mein Job verstehen Sie? Für andere da zu sein und mit ihnen zu reden."

"Gehört auch dazu, dass man Fremde aufnimmt?" Sirius breitete die Decken aus.

"Manchmal", murmelte Walser und zog ein dickes Buch heraus.

Sirius saß ruhig auf den Boden und wartete auf den Abend. Das Einhorn sah in den Decken aus wie eine Schneeflocke auf dunklem Grund. Firenze lag wie tot auf dem Boden, aber die Augen waren weit geöffnet und das Schattenspiel der Bäume, das durch die Gardinen fiel, schimmerte in den großen blauen Augen. Es lag eine friedliche Stimmung im Raum und eine himmlische Ruhe. Wenn man von dem leicht gefährlichen Rasseln von Snape absah. Pater Walser blätterte leise in seinem Buch und warf dann und wann einen Blick auf seine Gäste.

Ooo

Im Ministerium bemerkte man inzwischen das Fehlen von Peter Moray und der Leiter der Auroren-Abteilung wurde langsam wütend. Nicht nur dass sie seit einigen Tagen fast im 24 Stundeneinsatz waren, NEIN, jetzt verlangte dieser Peter Moray auch noch eine Sondereinladung um zur Arbeit zu erscheinen. Der Leiter war mehr als zornig, sie hatten Moray schon einmal eine Nachricht geschickt und auch auf die zweite hatte dieser nicht reagiert. Für wen hielt sich Moray eigentlich? Ok, von einigen Auroren, gerade von den Älteren, wurde er als Idealperson eines Auroren angesehen. Unbarmherzig gegenüber Schwarzmagiern und mit einem Instinkt, mit dem er sich fast schon mit Mad Eye Moody messen konnte. Seufzend goss sich der Zauberer eine Tasse Tee ein. Mad Eye. Noch ein Problem. Der alte Auror war bei dem mysteriösen Tod von Voldemort dabei gewesen und mischte trotz seines Alters jetzt kräftig mit. Er ging auf die Jagd nach Todessern wie zu seinen besten Zeiten, und wie damals war die Auroren-Gruppe von Mad Eye eine der Besten im Moment. Für viele der Jüngeren war der alte Auror anfangs unheimlich gewesen, jetzt waren alle froh, auf die Erfahrung und das Wissen zurückgreifen zu können.

"Verrückte Zeiten", murmelte der Leiter der Auroren-Abteilung und trank seinen Tee so lange er noch warm war.

OOo

Der Abend nahte und der ungewöhnliche Besuch von Pater Walser war dabei aufzubrechen. Firenze trug sachte den Verletzten und Sirius schüttelte dem Muggel die Hand.

"Ich danke Ihnen Pater Walser." Und Sirius meinte es aufrichtig, er war diesem Muggel wirklich sehr dankbar.

Die Ruhe hatte allen gut getan.

"Wenn Sie können lassen Sie von sich hören. Ich würde gerne wissen wie es Ihnen allen geht." Walser machte eine Handbewegung die alle einschloss.

"Wenn die Zeiten sicherer sind bestimmt", sagte Sirius.

Vorsichtig öffnete der Pater das große Kirchenportal und trat heraus, mit einer Handbewegung bedeutete er dem Zauberer und dem magischen Wesen, ebenfalls heraus zu kommen. Wie ein Schatten huschten sie aus der Kirche und verschwanden wenig später um eine Häuserecke.

Pater Walser schüttelte den Kopf. "Verrückte Zeiten."

Sirius wußte genau wo er hin wollte. Firenze hatte nicht gefragt wo ihr Ziel lag und das Einhorn konnte nicht sprechen. In der Abenddämmerung war es ruhiger auf den Straßen, und weil weniger Personen unterwegs waren konnten sie geschickter den Auroren- und Zauberergruppen ausweichen. Oft fand er seine Hand ruhig auf dem Einhornhals liegen wenn er gerade um eine Ecke lugte.

"Wie weit noch?" fragte Firenze als sie gerade durch einen kleinen Park liefen.

"Nicht mehr weit, er wohnt nahe dem Park." Sirius suchte die Häuserschluchten nach dem sonnengelben großen Haus ab.

"Eine Frage Black, wohin gehen wir genau?" Firenze verlagerte leicht das Gewicht von Snape in seinen Armen.

"Warten Sie es ab Firenze", murmelte Black und sah das sonnengelbe Haus im schwachen Schein der Straßenlampen, fast hätte er es übersehen.

Er bog scharf nach links ab und ging direkt darauf zu. Es war ein großes altes Gebäude mit großen Fenstern und einer kleinen aber imposanten Eingangstreppe. Hier und da bröckelte zwar etwas Putz ab und auf einer Seite gab es einen kleinen Hof wo die Mülltonnen der umliegenden Nachbarschaft standen, dennoch schien der Besitzer des Hauses sich große Mühe zu geben alles gepflegt zu halten. Der Hof mit den Mülleimern war besenrein und kein Müll sammelte sich in den Ecken. Dennoch zerstörte der leicht bröckelnde Putz die perfekte Illusion und die Kupferrohre hinterließen einen grünen Schatten auf der sonnengelben Farbe des Hauses. Die Straßenlampen leuchteten das Haus nur schwach an und wenn Sirius sich dem Park zuwandte, so war dieser wie ein großes schwarzes Loch. Ihm wurde kalt.

Geschickt stieg Firenze nach Sirius die kleine Treppe hoch. Das Einhorn überwachte die Straße. Black holte tief Luft und schlug dreimal kräftig mit dem Türklopfer an. Der Zentaur beäugte skeptisch das Türschild.

"Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst!" raunte das magische Wesen verblüfft.

"Das ist mein Ernst!" murmelte Sirius und wartete geduldig.

"Aber er gehört zu denen!" sagte Firenze entrüstet. "Er war sogar Ihr Feind."

Sirius lächelte den Zentauren an. "Aber er war auch Voldemorts Feind, UND Dumbledore vertraute ihm!"

Geräusche kamen aus dem Haus, jemand näherte sich der Tür. Doch es war kein normales Geräusch, man hörte dazwischen immer wieder das Klong-Klong eines Holzstocks oder Beines. Mehrere Schlösser wurden geöffnet und als die Tür aufging, lächelte Sirius Black sein Gegenüber an. "Hallo Mad Eye."

Anmerkung von der Autorin:

Erst einmal ein frohes neues Jahr von meiner Seite aus!

Und allen Lesern da draußen Gesundheit und Glück!

Mein Dank gilt den vielen Reviews, ich möchte sagen das mich auch lange reviews nicht von meinem "Ursprünglichen" Plan wie die Geschichte weiter geht nicht abbringen werden. Jedoch nehme ich gerne bestimmte Fragen auf die man Geklärt wünscht, ich versuche diese noch im laufe der Geschichte aufzulösen so weit es die Story zuläßt.

In diesem Sinne auf ein weiteres Jahr mit Fanfiction!

W´erinaya


	55. Kapitel 54 Endlich Ruhe?

Kapitel 54 Endlich Ruhe?

__

Das Gesicht eines Menschen erkennst du bei Licht,

seinen Charakter im Dunkeln.

Sprichwort

Mad Eye Moody fluchte innerlich. Gerade war er vom Ministerium zurück gekommen nach zwei Tagen durcharbeiten und schon klopfte jemand an seine Tür. Mit einem Ächzen stand er von dem weichen Sessel auf und humpelte auf die Tür zu. Schickte das Ministerium ihm auch noch die Arbeit nach? Bei allen Feuerdämonen, er wollte RUHE! Wenn möglich auch ein paar Stunden Schlaf, verdammt er war nicht mehr der Jüngste. Seine Tür war mit mehreren magischen und nicht magischen Schlössern gesichert, sein magisches Auge hatte ihm bereits verraten wer vor der Tür stand. Das zweite und dritte Lebewesen konnte er nicht so genau ausmachen, vielmehr war es zu verrückt, dass es einfach unmöglich war sie hier mitten in der Stadt anzutreffen. Er traute niemandem, erst recht nicht nachdem man ihn einmal gefangen und für mehrere Monate in seinem magischen Koffer eingesperrt hatte. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab öffnete er die Tür und ihm klappte die Kinnlade herunter. Sein magisches Auge hatte ihn nicht belogen.

"Hallo Mad Eye", sagte sein Gegenüber.

"Ich grüße Sie, Alastor Moody", sagte eine zweite, tiefe und wohlklingende Stimme über ihm.

Alastor starrte sein Gegenüber weiterhin an, unfähig etwas zu sagen.

"Ähm Mad Eye, können wir reinkommen?" fragte der Zauberer nun mit einem etwas besorgten Unterton, dabei warf er hektische Blicke die Straße auf und ab.

Wortlos und mit immer noch offenem Mund trat der alte Auror auf die Seite und ließ die Gäste ein. Der Zentaur sah sich interessiert in der großen Eingangshalle um. "Ein schönes Haus."

Bevor Alastor antworten konnte huschte etwas Weißes wie Schnee an ihm vorbei. Zu verblüfft um etwas sagen zu können schloß er erst einmal wieder sorgfältig die Tür.

Als er sich wieder sicher fühlte fand er seine Stimme wieder. "Bei allen Dämonen des Feuers und des Wassers, BLACK! Was machen Sie hier!?"

Sirius Black sah aus wie ein Landstreicher und noch immer konnte Alastor den Geruch von Rauch an ihm ausmachen. Moody fokussierte Black sowohl mit seinem magischen als auch mit seinem normalen Augen, der Junge sah müde, erschöpft und leicht abgemagert aus. Sein magischen Auge wanderte zu dem Bündel das Firenze trug, und er verstand.

"Bei Merlin, Sie haben ihn gefunden!" hauchte Mad Eye und trat auf den Zentauren zu.

"Deswegen bin ich hier. Ich wußte sonst keinen Ort wo wir ihn verstecken könnten - und mich", murmelte Black im Hintergrund, doch Moody hatte nur Augen für Snape.

Der Zentaure beugte sich etwas herunter um dem Auroren einen Blick auf den Verletzten zu geben.

"Oh, das sieht böse aus", grummelte Alastor und fühlte sicherhaltsfalber den Puls.

"Wo habt ihr ihn gefunden?" Während er dies sagte bedeutete er seinen Gästen ihm zu folgen.

"Bei einem Auroren", antwortete Black nach kurzem Zögern.

Alastor öffnete eine Tür, die in eine große Waschküche führte, verbittert schloß er kurz die Augen. "Lassen Sie mich raten...."

"Peter Moray!" sagten er und Sirius Black gleichzeitig.

"Legen Sie ihn da hin", befahl Moody und zeigte auf einen einfachen Flickenteppich. "Ich hätte es mir denken können, nachdem die Auroren keine Spur von Gefangenen in den Häusern der anderen Todesser fanden, konnte es nur ein Auror sein oder jemand, der etwas gegen Todesser hat. Moray konnte die Schmach nicht ertragen, dass ihm Snape einmal entwischt war."

Firenze legte den Todesser vorsichtig ab und Sirius begann ihn aus den Decken heraus zu schälen.

Moody sah erst einmal zu und grummelte gedankenverloren weiter: " Peter war damals so zornig gewesen."

Black entfernten die letzten Laken und gab den Blick auf Snape endgültig frei.

"Und wie es den Anschein hat, hatte es Peter auch nicht vergessen." Moody krempelte die Ärmel hoch, es war Zeit zu handeln.

Während er sprach sah Moray Sirius an. "Sie haben ihn schon einmal gewaschen, das ist gut. Aber da drohen dennoch einige Entzündungen Da drüben ist eine Schüssel, holen Sie warmes Wasser, die dazugehörigen Tränke stehen gleich in dem Schrank daneben."

Ohne Worte machte sich Black auf das zu tun was der alte Auror sagte.

Firenze legte sich hin und begann die Verbände abzuschälen. Mad Eye untersuchte bereits einige Wunden. Sein magisches Auge verriet ihm mehr als man im ersten Moment sehen konnte. Sogar gebrochene Knochen konnte er so ausfindig machen.

"Der hat ihn ganz schön zugerichtet", flüsterte Alastor und fragte etwas lauter: "War er schon einmal wach?"

Black kam mit einer Schüssel wohlriechendem Wasser zurück und antwortete: "Einmal, kurz. Hat aber nichts gesagt."

"Hm. Ich hätte mir denken müssen, dass so etwas unter den Auroren nur Moray zustande bringt." Während er nach dem Leinentuch in der Wasserschüssel griff schüttelte er betrübt den Kopf, da gab es viel zu heilen und er hatte nicht die Ausbildung dazu.

Alastor stellte sich etwas ungeschickt an, doch mit Sirius' Hilfe gelang es ihnen, den Verletzten von den alten Salben zu säubern ohne groß weitere Verletzungen zu verursachen. Schweißgebadet vor Anstrengung und Konzentration sahen sie auf ihr Werk.

Der Zentaur war derweil wieder aufgestanden und wachte ruhig über die Prozedur.

"Moody, was können Sie noch sehen? Ich habe überdehnte und ausgerenkte Gelenke gesehen", fragte Sirius besorgt.

"Da ist ein gebrochener Arm, hier ist der Bruch." Moray zeigte auf den Bruch am Unterarm. "Mehrere Gelenke scheinen entzündet zu sein und überdehnt und, ja, uhhh."

"Was uhh?" Sirius runzelte die Stirn.

"Die Schulter ist draußen. Die müssen wir sofort wieder einrenken." Besorgt beugte sich der Auror vor und das graue schüttere Haar fiel im dabei ins Gesicht.

"Die ist noch nicht lange draußen. In Ordnung, das kann ich", murmelte Moody und richtete Snape mit Sirius' Hilfe auf.

"Ich wußte nicht wie", murmelte Sirius zu Entschuldigung.

"Macht nichts. Macht nichts", beruhige Moody. "Ich habe mir meine Schulter so oft ausgerenkt, dass ich weiß wie es geht."

Es war seltsam mit anzusehen wie der alte Mann fast liebevoll über die Schulter strich und nach dem richtigen Ansatzwinkel suchte. Erst fand eine Hand den richtigen Halt und dann die zweite, ein schneller Ruck mit den Händen und ein hässliches Knacken war zu hören. Sirius zuckte zusammen. Snape stöhnte das erste Mal auf und sofort sah Alastor dem Todesser ins Angesicht. Doch dieser wachte nicht auf, blieb weiterhin in den sicheren Gefilden der Ohnmacht.

"Besser so", kommentiere Moody dies und sein magisches Auge durchforstete weiter den Körper des Todessers.

"Schon mal an eine Heilerlaufbahn gedacht?" fragte Sirius schließlich als der alte Auror auf zwei angeknackte Rippen wies.

"Nein, dazu war ich zu alt als ich das hier bekam." Moody wies auf das Auge. "Außerdem kostet es viel Kraft, eine sehr hohe Konzentration und eine mächtige Portion Magie wenn ich es auf diese Weise benutze."

Wie zur Bestätigung begannen die knochigen Hände schon zu zittern. Endlich hatten sie alle möglichen Verletzungen, oberflächliche wie auch tiefere, entdeckt. Zitternd und bleich lehnte sich der alte Auror unbewußt gegen eines der Vorderbeine von Firenze. Schlagartig, so schien es, war Sirius voll Kraft, alle Müdigkeit schien wie weggewischt, eine Müdigkeit, die Mad Eye jetzt verspürte.

Er wußte woran er war, Sirius Black gratulierte sich innerlich zu seinem Einfall, den Auroren aufzusuchen um hier Schutz und Obdach zu finden. Er hatte einige Verletzungen gefunden, aber nie richtig alle gebrochenen Knochen oder ausgerenkten Gelenke. In seinem Hinterkopf fragte er sich wie es Hagrid geschafft hatte? Doch jetzt hatte die bereits angesprochene Anstrengung ihren Preis gefordert. Mad Eye lehnte erschöpft und totenbleich an Firenzes Beinen. Der Zentaur sah von oben sehr besorgt auf den alten Mann, sagte jedoch nichts und ließ ihn sich ausruhen. Black sprang auf und suchte in dem Schrank nach Medizin und Verbandsmaterial.

"Moray galt bei uns schon immer als brutal. Habe schon einige Schlachtfelder von ihm gesehen und auch seine Gefangenen. Bei Merlin, wie konnten wir so bei unserem Einstellungstest versagen?" murmelte Mad Eye und schüttelte benommen den Kopf.

Sirius kam mit einem Arm voll Material zurück und meinte tröstend: "Vielleicht ist er mit der Weile so geworden? In Askaban waren auch nicht alle Wärter von Anfang an brutale rücksichtslose Menschen. Erst die Umgebung hat sie dazu gemacht."

Alastor sah zu Black auf. "Ich habe mich gehen lassen, Entschuldigung. Sie waren in Askaban und kennen sich da wohl mehr aus."

Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zuckte Sirius nur mit den Schultern. Das war doch nicht die Schuld von Mad Eye, dass er sich in dieser Richtung nicht so gut auskannte.

"Glauben Sie mir, auf diesen Erfahrungsschatz hätte ich gerne verzichtet", grummelte Sirius und begann damit, die Salbentiegel, Verbandstücher und Mullbinden zu sortieren.

Ein kurzer Blick hatte genügt um Sirius zu zeigen, dass Mad Eye nicht mehr fähig war ihm zu helfen. Magie war von dem Erschöpften kaum zu erwarten und Sirius wagte nicht mit einem fremden Zauberstab Heilmagie durchzuführen. Heilmagie war etwas so spezielles und mächtiges, dass Sirius mit einem fremden Zauberstab nur noch mehr Probleme verursacht hätte. So wie es auch aussah, waren die gebrochenen Knochen kein so großes Problem. Firenze konnte sich nicht rühren, ohne die Stütze für den alten Mann aufzugeben. So blieb es an Sirius, unter der Anleitung von Moody die gebrochenen Knochen zu schienen und die oberflächlichen Wunden so gut es ging zu versorgen.

"Der Blutverlust scheint nicht so hoch zu sein. Zum Glück", grummelte der Auror mit geschlossenen Augen.

"Ich denke wir werden Probleme bekommen mit den Verbotenen Flüchen und den oberflächlichen Wunden", mutmaßte Sirius, der gerade die letzten Streifen Mullbinden um ein gequetschtes Handgelenk band.

"Hm." Der Auror nickte.

"Moody, wo bekomme ich Kleidung her?" fragte Sirius schnell, denn er ahnte, der alte Mann schlief gleich vor Erschöpfung ein.

"Da in der Kammer", flüsterte der Auror und wies mit zittrigen Fingern auf eine Tür.

Sirius stand auf und während er sich umdrehte beugte sich Firenze herab und hob den relativ kleinen Auror vorsichtig an.

"Ich bringe ihn ins Bett", sagte Firenze leise und mit leisem Hufgeklapper verschwand er aus dem Raum.

Sirius durchwühlte die Kammer und fand schließlich einige Nachthemden, die zwar alle etwas zu kurz für Snape waren, aber im Moment hatte er andere Sorgen. Als Sirius zurückkam stand das Einhorn in der Wäschekammer und schnupperte an Snape. Tröstend fuhr der Zauberer durch die weiche Mähne des Tieres und begann Snape vorsichtig das Nachhemd überzuziehen, was mit den ganzen Verbänden nicht ganz einfach war. Ganz allein brauchte es seine Zeit und er war gerade fertig als Firenze wieder den Raum betrat.

"Mr Moody schläft tief und fest. Ich habe mehrere Gäste- und Schlafzimmer im ersten Stock gefunden", sagte der Zentaur ruhig. "Soll ich ihn auch in ein Schlafzimmer tragen?"

"Ja, das wäre nicht schlecht. Er braucht endlich Ruhe", sagte Sirius und trat einen Schritt zurück um dem Zentauren mehr Freiraum zu lassen.

Sie fanden einen geeigneten Raum am Ende eines Flures im ersten Stock. Es war ein geräumiges sauberes Schlafzimmer mit einem großen Doppelbett. Überhaupt schien es so als ob Moody nur das Erdgeschoß und den ersten Stock bewohnte, denn sobald es in den zweiten Stock ging wurden die Stufen staubig und die Türen dort sahen alt und verschließen aus. Das Einhorn war ihnen so leise wie möglich gefolgt und lag nun still auf dem großen Teppich vor dem Doppelbett.

"Ein Glück, dass es hier große Treppen gibt", murmelte Firenze als er Snape vorsichtig ins Bett gelegt hatte.

"Ja ein Glück", bestätigte Black und legte leichte Leinentücher über den geschundenen Körper des Todessers.

"Was machen wir jetzt?" fragte Firenze.

Sirius seufzte und zog einen Stuhl näher an das Bett heran. "Warten Firenze. Warten."


	56. Kapitel 55 Zeit

Kapitel 55 Zeit

Die Ruhe ist eine liebenswürdige Frau und wohnt in der Nähe der Weisheit

Epicharm, Fragmente 101

Er war wiedergekommen, grob und unbarmherzig. Hatte ihn aufgezehrt, ins Gesicht geschlagen und dabei gelacht. Dabei war er so müde so unendlich müde. Sein Geist verstand nicht warum er noch hier war, sein Körper, geschunden zerschlagen, sehnte sich nach der Ruhe in der Dunkelheit.

Endlich waren sich Geist und Körper einig, es war an der Zeit zu gehen und die Uhr begann zu ticken. Lautlos und unscheinbar setzte sich das innere Uhrwerk in Gang. Seltsam, dass es so endete, mit Schmerzen, ja damit hatte er gerechnet, auch dass sein Tod langsam und qualvoll sein würde - mit diesem Gedanken hatte er sich schon vor Jahren auseinandergesetzt und sich mit dem Ergebnis abgefunden. Aber in einer so abnormalen Umgebung zu sterben von der Hand eines verrückten Auroren, das war ungewöhnlich und zerstörte ein wenig seinen inneren Frieden. Auf eine Rettung wartete er jetzt vergebens, Dumbledore würde ihn nie suchen, hatte er nie getan. Hagrid war tot und Sirius? Sirius Black hatte weder die Weisheit seines Herrn noch die Erfahrung von Hagrid, er würde ihn nie finden. Moray hatte ihm schon in allen Einzelheiten erklärt warum dieses Versteck für Verhöre so überaus genial war, kein Laut drang nach oben in das Haus, keiner vermutete diesen Kerker hier und er war durch eine Reihe von Zaubern gegen magische Aufspürung geschützt. Ein absolut toter Punkt auf jeder magischen Landkarte.

Moray lachte weiter als er die Ketten schloß. Es war ein kaltes und absolut berechnendes Lachen, es brach sich in dem Gewölbe und gab ihm einen unheimlichen Klang. Was brachte den Auroren zum Lachen? Glaubte er wirklich, dass er, Severus Snape, nun bereit war. bettelnd und winselnd vor ihm alles auszusprechen was er wusste, nur um sterben zu dürfen? Glaubte Moray das wirklich? Seine Uhr tickte bereits und für diesen Tod brauchte er nicht mehr viel von Peter Moray, das Betteln war überflüssig. Als Moray, nun pfeifend, seine Folterwerkzeuge durchging wußte es Severus so sicher, wie nach dem Tag immer die Nacht kam. Er war auf Moray in dieser Hinsicht nicht mehr angewiesen, nein jetzt nicht mehr. Es lag allein in seinem Ermessen und dem der inneren Uhr.

Moray verzichtete auf Flüche, auf die dunkle Foltermagie, er ging gleich zum ältesten Folterwerkzeug über, das die Menschheit kannte: die Peitsche. Mit jedem Schlag näherte sich seine Uhr der inneren Grenze, mit jedem Schlag wurde seine Stimme leiser. Die Dunkelheit wartet auf ihn wie eine trügerische Geliebte, kratzte am Rande seines Bewußtseins, zeigte ihre Verlockungen. Moray lachte wieder, mit jedem Schlag mehr, sprach auf ihn ein, verhöhnte ihn. Was war geschehen? Fast war Snape versucht das zu fragen als Moray stoppte und sich umdrehte. Müde sah Snape auf, da stand jemand im Eingang zur Folterkammer, doch der Schmerz vernebelte ihm die Sinne und die Dunkelheit umfing ihn gnädig. Ließ die Agonie hinter sich.

Wärme.

Wärme war das erste, was er hatte Hagrid erklären können, war mitunter das erste Gefühl, das er jemandem hatte vermitteln können.

Wärme und die damit meist einhergehende Geborgenheit.

Wärme und Leben.

Meist war jemand bei ihm, wenn er diese Wärme spürte und, meist bedeutete es, dass er noch lebte.

Noch.

Die Uhr stand still, die Zeiger zitterten. Taten nicht ihren Dienst.

Rettung?

War dies die Rettung?

Der Schmerz war wieder da, unbarmherzig fesselte er ihn an das Leben.

Murmeln, starke Arme, die ihn hielten, Lichter, die vor seinen Augenlidern flackerten. Frische Luft, die in seine Lungen strich.

Die Dunkelheit kam.

In seinem Träumen holte ihn der Schmerz ein und die Erinnerung kam wieder. Fast wie ein ungebetener Besucher schlich er sich auch hier ein. Er spürte die Schmerzen der Folter und seiner Fehler. Alte und auch neue gruben sich unerbittlich in Geist und Körper fest. Hielten ihn umklammert, ließen ihn nicht los.

Schmerz, Schmerz über all diese Agonie. Er trieb von der Bewußtlosigkeit zur grauen Zwischenwelt des Erwachens. Nur nicht schreien, eine Hand auf der seinen, beruhigende Worte, die sich durch den Nebel von Agonie kämpften.

Eine zweite Stimme ruhig und fließend, der Wald, im Wald wäre vielleicht alles einfacher.

Ruhiger. Der Schmerz verließ ihn etwas, lockerte seinen Griff und er wurde sich seines Körpers wieder voll bewußt. Es war hell, so viel konnte er durch die geschlossenen Augenlider sehen. Mit größter Anstrengung öffnete er die Augen. Er sah unscharf, doch das Bild kam langsam und stockend. Bekannte Gesichter waren es, freundliche besorgte Gesichter.

Eine raue Stimme ,die ihn begrüßte.

Sirius Black und Firenze.

Der Pate von Harry hatte ihn wider allen Erwartens gefunden. Firenze stand über ihm groß und mächtig, mit der Aura des Verbotenen Waldes. Wenigstens hatte Black Hilfe gehabt. Oder war das alles nur eine Illusion gewesen, ein weiterer grausamer Trick von Moray, der dieses hoffnungsvolle Erlebnis in seinem Schmerz eingebettet hatte? Es war einfach zu viel Glück in diesem Moment und zu viel Hoffnung.

Black streichelte seine Hand und murmelte beruhigende Worte. Ein Fremder kam und reiche Sirius ein Glas mit Wasser.

Wasser. Aber sich darüber Gedanken zu machen... dazu hatte er nicht mehr die Kraft. Er hatte ganz vergessen wie durstig er war. Moray hatte ihm gerade genug Flüssigkeit gegeben um zu überleben. Sein Mund war ganz trocken und pelzig. Vorsichtig schlucke er das ihm dargebotene Nass und spürte wie viel Kraft ihn schon dieser einfache Vorgang kostete. Rasselnd holte er Luft, er war so müde, so müde.

Hoffnung?

Keine Illusion?

"Alles wird gut."

Dunkelheit.

Die Schmerzen jagten ihm nach.

OoO

Black saß ruhig am Bett des Verletzten. Der Mond schien hell in das Zimmer und warf unheimliche Schatten auf den Parkettboden. Keine Kerze brannte, kein Kamin war entzündet worden. Sie warteten, jeder auf seine Art und Weise. Während Black von Zeit zu Zeit Puls und Temperatur prüfte, war Firenze zu einer Salzsäule erstarrt. Der Zentaur stand still und starr am Fußende des Bettes, nur wenn er mit seinem Schweif wedelte erkannte man, dass es sich hier nicht um eine Statue handelte. Das ungewöhnlichste Lebewesen im Raum, ein Einhorn, lag wie erschossen auf einem Teppich vor dem Bett. Die Mähne lag wie ein weißer Strahlenkranz auf dem Boden, tauchte das Einhorn in seine mystische Umgebung. Sirius fühlte sich an einen Heiligenschein der Muggel erinnert, nur dass dieser hier rein wie Schnee war und älter als die Menschheit.

Die nächtlichen Schatten wanderten weiter und spielten mit den Möbeln, Vorhängen, Teppichböden Schattenspiele. Sirius sah auf das eingefallene Gesicht seines ehemaligen Feindes. In den letzten Wochen hatte sich viel getan, er hatte viel erfahren, fast zu viel. Sein Verstand wollte vieles von dem nicht wahr haben was geschehen war. Aber seine Logik wies unmissverständlich auf die vergangenen Taten hin. Seine innere Stimme schalt ihn, er hatte sich nicht zu beschweren, er hatte immerhin Hilfe gehabt, die Rollen von Hagrid, die Gespräche mit Dumbledore.

Hagrid und Dumbledore hatten keine Hilfe gehabt, mußten alles von allein neu lernen.

Dumbledore.

Voll Trauer verbarg er sein Gesicht in den Händen.

Dumbledore.

Wie sehr wünschte er sich nun die Weißheit des alten Mannes. Dass Hagrid getötet worden war hatte zwar viele betrübt und Trauer gesät. Aber da war immer noch Dumbledore gewesen. Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er den alten Mann voll Sorge auf Snape blicken, sah mit welcher Vorsicht er die Wunden reinigte, sah den Schmerz in den Augen, als Snape in alte Rituale zurück viel. Wie viel hatte er ertragen müssen um ein Menschenleben zu retten? Wie viele seiner Prinzipien hatte er aufgeben müssen für Severus Snape?

Black gefiel die Antwort nicht und erst recht nicht, dass er sie nicht mit Dumbledore besprechen konnte. Der alte Mann hatte einmal versucht es ihm zu erklären, die Erklärung war ihm nur teilweise gelungen. Sirius hatte darin immer noch eine Menge Probleme und Verrat an der eigenen Sache gesehen.

Vorsichtig prüfte er zum wiederholten Male den Puls und die Temperatur. Mit einem Stirnrunzeln legte er ein weiteres Mal die Hand auf die schweißnasse Stirn.

Firenze sprach seit langer Zeit leise. "Probleme"

Black stand auf und sah in dem Halbdunkeln des Mondlichts Firenze in die Augen. "Die beginnen gerade"

Mit diesen Worten verließ er den Raum und suchte das Apothekerschränkchen im Keller auf.

Anmerkung:

Danke für die Reviews! Das Zeigt das die Geschichte gelesen wird! Was die länge angeht.So kann ich wirklich nicht sagen wie viele Kapitel noch folgen werden. Immerhin gibt es noch einige Rätsel zu lösen und einige Stränge zusammen zu führen.

Mir bleibt nur zu sagen viel Spaß beim lesen und wenn euch das Kapitel ( auch wenn es etwas kurz geraten ist ) gefallen hat. Last es mich wissen -) W´erinaya


	57. Kapitel 56 Probleme und Pflichten

Kapitel 56 Probleme und Pflichten

__

Sie sind wie Geschichten, jede auf einen Grashalm geschrieben, dein Volk,

sagte der Drache mit leiser Stimme.

Aber jeder Halm ist eine Welt für sich, antwortete Jenny ruhig.

Frei nach Barbara Hambly, Der Sternendrache

Sirius hatte es geahnt, das Fieber war gekommen. Er hatte so gehofft, dass die Behandlung von ihm und Moody Erfolg gehabt hätte. Dem war nicht so. Das Fieber bahnte sich seinen Weg und Sirius wollte es noch in der Anfangsphase stoppen, oder es wenigstens versuchen. Zielsicher suchte er den Apothekerschrank von Moody auf und suchte nach fiebersenkenden Mitteln. Der magisch vergrößerte Schrank war sehr gut gefüllt, auch sah Sirius Tränke gegen starke Schmerzen, wie sie oft bei Folterflüchen vorkamen. Moody war wirklich gut bestückt, gewappnet für alle Lebenslagen.

Der alte Auror wurde seinem Ruf als leicht paranoid gerecht. Leise schlich er wieder die Treppen nach oben. Langsam dämmerte es, aber der Auror war noch zu erschöpft um helfen können, überhaupt würde man ihn sicher bald wieder im Ministerium erwarten. Sirius wollte dem alten Mann noch einige Zeit Ruhe und Schlaf gönnen, auch er konnte sich nur ansatzweise das Chaos im Ministerium vorstellen und wie Alastor versuchte, es in geordnete Bahnen zu lenken. Fudge war bestimmt keine Hilfe, der Zaubererminister war ein Narr und Feigling ohne Rückrat für diese Arbeit, aber beliebt! Genau diese Beliebtheit und diese Naivität brachten ihm immer noch viel Sympathie ein. Ein Umstand den Black nicht verstand, kurz schüttelte der den Kopf, ein Umstand, den er JETZT nicht verstehen musste! Vor ihm lagen andere Probleme.

Vorsichtig öffnete Sirius die Tür zum Schlafzimmer, das Einhorn hatte den Kopf gehoben und sah ihm mit leicht schiefgelegten Kopf entgegen. Firenze beugte sich gerade über Snape und fühlte selber nach der Temperatur, als Sirius eintrat sah das magische Wesen auf.

"Fieber!" stellte es fest und runzelte dann die Stirn. "Von den Wunden?"

"Gut möglich. Es könnten jedoch andere Faktoren sein, die wir bis jetzt noch nicht entdeckt haben", antwortete Sirius und stellte den Trank auf dem Nachttisch ab.

Mit einem leichten Stirnrunzeln wog er in Gedanken den Trank ab, diese fiebersenkenden Mittel waren nicht immer leicht zu handhaben und sollten erst recht nicht auf leeren Magen genommen werden. Aber hatte er eine andere Wahl? Snape sah nicht so danach aus als ob er einen vollen Fieberschub überleben würde. Fest entschlossen füllte Sirius etwas von dem Heilmittel in ein Glas ab und flößte es mit größter Vorsicht dem Bewußtlosen ein. Die Reflexe funktionierten und der Spion schluckte die Medizin.

Firenze raunte leicht: "Wie wäre es mit kaltem Wasser? Ich habe gehört ein kaltes Tuch auf der Stirn soll etwas helfen oder wenigstens Linderung verschaffen."

Mit leicht zitternden Händen schloß Sirius die Tränkeflasche und antwortete langsam: "So schlimm ist es ja noch nicht."

Firenze peitschte mit seinem Schweif und sah Sirius an. Das kleine Wörtchen, NOCH, schwebte zwischen ihnen.

Seufzend stand Black auf, dann suchte er nach kaltem Wasser oder noch besser Eissasser.

Wieder mußte Sirius das Haus durchsuchen, Eis, er mußte Eis finden. Doch wo hatte Mad Eye im Haus Eis? Seine Glieder wurden immer schwerer und langsam pochten seine Handgelenke. Wann hatte er zuletzt geschlafen? Sein Gedächtnis wollte nicht funktionieren und stattdessen bewegte er sich fast mechanisch. In einem Keller wurde er schließlich fündig. Dort lagen mehrere riesige Eisblöcke und ein kleiner Pickel. Mody hatte einen alten Eiskeller wie ihn früher Muggel gehabt hatten. Warum jedoch der alte Auror ein solches Relikt hatte war Sirius ein Rätsel. Schnell schlug er einige Eisbrocken in einen nahen Eiseneimer und rannte leise die Treppen hoch zu Snapes Zimmer. Firenze wartete dort bereits und faltete einige kleinere weiße Handtücher zusammen.

"Ich habe das Eis. Hoffentlich brauchen wir es nicht", sagte Sirius und eine Stimme hinter ihm sagte: "Hoffen auf was?"

Sirius wirbelte herum und sah einem sehr erschöpft dreinblickenden Mad Eye entgegen.

Firenze wirkte nicht so überrascht, stattdessen antwortete er ruhig: "Er hat Fieber und ich glaube wir sollten uns nicht nur auf die Tränke verlassen."

Mad Eye humpelte zu ihnen und betrachtete das eingefallene und schweißnasse Gesicht von Severus Snape.

"Ich habe so gehofft", murmelte der alte Auror leise.

"Ich auch", grummelte Sirius und schüttete das Eis in eine alte aber saubere Waschschüssel.

Müde ließ sich Alastor auf den Bettrand nieder und fühlte den Puls des Kranken. Firenze nahm die Waschschüssel von Black entgegen und begann in dem langsam entstehenden Schmelzwasser die Tücher einzuweichen. Das normale und das magische Auge hatten sich förmlich an Snape festgefressen und Black vermutete, dass der alte Mann nach den Gründen dieses Fiebers suchte. Nach einer Weile seufzte er und schüttelte den Kopf, das graue Haar löste sich aus dem provisorischen Pferdeschwanz.

"Ich kann nichts erkennen." Mit einem Gähnen strich sich Moody die Haare aus dem Gesicht. "Ich bin einfach noch zu müde."

Firenze wrang ein Tuch aus und legte es sachte auf die Stirn von Snape. Ein Zittern durchlief den geschundenen Körper und ein leises Ächzen entkam den spröden Lippen. Moody stand schwerfällig auf.

Mad Eye grummelte: " Haltet den Raum warm, vielleicht schwitzt er ja das Fieber heraus bevor es richtig hoch kommt."

Mit einem Seufzer sah Sirius auf den kalten dunklen Kamin, wieder Feuer machen ohne Zauberstab. Mit einem leichten Lächeln, fast so als würde er Gedanken lesen, ließ Alastor den nahen Kamin mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes zum Leben erwachen.

Das prasselnde Feuer warf im Halbdunkeln seltsame Lichtspiele in den Raum. Vor dem Fenster wandelte sich der Himmel von Dunkel langsam zu einem helleren Blau. Es dämmerte.

Mit tief eingefallen Augen sah Moody durch das Fenster. "Feuerholz finden Sie im Erdgeschoß, gleich neben der großen Speisekammer. Ich muss wieder ins Ministerium."

"In Ihrem Zustand?" protestierte Black.

Moody lächelte. "Mein Junge, ich war schon in einem Schlimmeren und habe meinen Dienst versehen. Außerdem weiß keiner da drinnen mehr richtig wie man Todesser jagt und wer weiß...", der alte Mann zuckte mit den Schultern, "vielleicht finde ich ja Beweise, dass Snape unschuldig ist?"

"Wann kommen Sie wieder?" frage Sirius besorgt, er brauchte Moody und sein Auge, ganz zu schweigen von dem Zauberstab.

"Ich weiß nicht Junge. Ich weiß nicht", sagte der Auror leise.

"Und was ist wenn es mit ihm schlimmer wird?" Sirius war einer mittleren Panik nah, sein perfekter Plan begann sich aufzulösen.

"Dann", Moody fixierte Black sowohl mit seinem natürlichen wie auch dem magischen Auge, "WAGEN Sie es ja nicht nach Pomfrey zu schicken. Hogwarts wird überwacht! Das würde alles für Sie, für ihn, für Firenze, ja für alle nur viel schlimmer machen. Alles was Sie brauchen finden Sie hier im Haus. Bei Merlin! JUNGE! Hagrid hatte auch keine Pomfrey, die neben ihm stand, auch er hatte nur die Medikamente! Und er hat es geschafft ihn am Leben zu erhalten! Ich werde mich beeilen. Das verspreche ich."

Black war keinesfalls beruhigt, aber was Hagrid geschafft hatte mußte er doch auch schaffen können oder? Ein magischer Haushalt mit Zaubertränken, verflucht Moody hatte Recht, es war doch zu schaffen! Es mußte einfach!

Mad Eye verabschiedete sich nach kurzer Zeit und versprach so schnell wie möglich zurück zu kommen. Sirius begleitete ihn in die große Halle. Mit gemischten Gefühlen sah Black dem humpelnden Auroren hinterher. Bei Merlin war er müde. Black schlurfte die Treppen nach oben und sah wie beide magischen Wesen um das Bett standen und Snape beobachteten. Mit einem Seufzer straffte er die Schultern, keine Zeit zum Müdesein. Firenze sah ihn an und sagte leise: "Er wird warm, mit etwas Glück bekommen wir das Fieber wirklich in den Griff bevor es ganz ausbricht."

Black nickte.

Doch Firenze starrte ihn weiter fest an. "Sie sollten schlafen. Sie sehen müde aus."

Ein schiefes Lächeln huschte über das ausgemergelte Gesicht von Black. "Später Firenze. Dazu habe ich später genug..."

Ein Zittern durchlief den Körper des Todessers und das Einhorn wieherte warnend. Das Zittern wurde stärker und Sirius sprang nach vorne.

"Nachwirkungen", zischte Firenze und wich im ersten Moment erschrocken zurück.

Mit festem Griff hielt Sirius den sich windenden Körper fest. Fieber, gebrochene Knochen und Fluchnachwirkungen. Der Mann in seinen Armen warf den Kopf in den Nacken und öffnete die Lippen zu einem lautlosen Schrei. Firenze trat nach vorne und umfasste das Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Beruhigend sprach er in der uralten Sprache der Zentauren. Es gab ein hässliches Knacken als ein angebrochener Knochen endgültig brach und Sirius glaubte, seine eigenen Gelenke würden gleich heraus springen, so sehr zitterte und bäumte sich der kranke Körper auf. Was hatte Moray in seinem kranken Spiel diesem Mann nur angetan? Welche Flüche zogen so massive Fluchnachwirkungen mit sich? Endlose Minuten zog sich der stumme Kampf, um Knochen, die nicht weiter gebrochen werden durften und Sehnen, die nicht reißen durften, hin. Endlich ein letztes Aufbäumen und ein leiser kläglicher Schrei. Der geschundene Körper sackte in sich zusammen, leblos, wie tot. Sirius war schweißgebadet als er Snape losließ. Mehrere Verbände waren verrutscht und zeigten Wunden auf, die durch die Heftigkeit der Fluchnachwirkungen wieder aufgebrochen waren. Blut lief in dünnen Rinnsalen herunter und färbte die Verbände und das Bettlacken rot.

Sirius wischte sich das schweißnasse Haar aus der Stirn. "Wir brauchen weitere Verbände, Bluterneuerungstränke und neue Salben."

"Bleiben Sie diesmal hier. Ich hole es", sagte Firenze und Sirius bemerkte, dass auch der Zentaure vor Schweiß dampfte.

Das Einhorn schnob angewidert und schüttelte sich.

Irgendwie ließ Sirius Black das Gefühl nicht los, dass der Kampf um Severus Snapes Leben gerade erst begonnen hatte.

Von der Autorin:

Entschuldig das späte Update. Aber das Real Leben holt manchmal einen härter ein als man denkt. Hier also wieder ein neues Kapitel. Viel spaß beim Lesen!

W´erinaya


	58. Kapitel 57 Relativität der Zeit

Kapitel 57 Relativität der Zeit

__

Hoffnung ist der Anker der Welt.

Bantu-Weisheit

Irgendwann wußte Sirius nicht mehr wie viel Zeit vergangen war. Der Tag strich dahin, die Sonne überschritt den Zenit und näherte sich dem Horizont. Aber für dieses tagtägliche Schauspiel hatte er keine Zeit, das Fieber sank zwar über den Tag, aber als die Nacht anbrach holte es von neuem Anlauf und biss sich im Körper des Todessers fest. Die Tränke taten nicht mehr ihre Wirkung und der ausgemergelte Körper schien sich seiner selbst nicht mehr so sicher, ob er kämpfen oder aufgeben sollte. Was hatte Hagrid einmal geschrieben? Zu oft und zu schnell hatte man Snape wieder auf die Beine bekommen, um sein und das Leben anderer zu schützen. Der Körper hatte diese Behandlung trotz all der Jahre nicht vergessen, er erinnerte sich an jede überschrittene Grenze, an jedes Medikament, an jeden Zaubertrank. Firenze war unerschütterlich in seinem Versuch dem Kranken sein Los zu erleichtern, und selten hatte Sirius den Zentauren mit solcher Beharrlichkeit und solcher Sanftheit handeln sehen. Doch das Fieber kümmerte sich wenig um die gutgemeinten Aktionen des Zentauren.

Traurig sah das magische Wesen auf die Eisschüssel und meinte: "Es war einen Versuch wert gewesen."

Sirius klopfte dem Zentauren auf den Rücken, auch wenn er sich dazu etwas auf die Zehenspitzen stellten musste. "Es war ein guter Versuch gewesen, ein guter! Und wir sollten ihn nicht aufgeben! Es bringt vielleicht doch Linderung."

Mit diesem Worten schob er die Schüssel wieder zum Zentauren und ließ weitere Eisbrocken in das Wasser gleiten.

Der geschundene Todesser brannte von innen förmlich aus. Einmal mehr fragte sich Sirius was in einem solchen Moment in einem vorging.

In Askaban hatte Black auch den Schrecken von Folter erlebt, er hatte Mad Eye nicht alles erzählen können, dass die Wachen in Askaban beinahe so schlimm waren wie die Todesser. Dass auch dort zeitweise Erniedrigung und Folter herrschten. Die Gefangenen waren oft die Spielbälle der Aufseher gewesen. Aber nie, nie waren sie so weit gegangen wie Voldemort, keiner hatte je dem Dunklen Lord das Wasser reichen können, geschweige denn Peter Moray. Nie war er, Sirius Black, in einem solchen Zustand gewesen. Verhungern lassen hatte man ihn einmal beinahe, verdursten, erfrieren, in der stillen Hoffnung, der Verräter würde endlich sterben. Ja, sogar einige Flüche hatte er aushalten müssen, die ihn manchmal fast um den Verstand gebracht hatten. Aber nie, nie hatte er an dem Punkt gestanden, wo jetzt Severus Snape stand. Immer hatte er gewusst, er musste am Leben bleiben und hatte um jeden Tag, manchmal sogar um jede Minute gekämpft, am Leben zu bleiben!

Krämpfe kamen und gingen, manche schlimmer, manche waren nur ein stilles Zittern. Der Körper hielt diese durch, wie eine kleine Lebensflamme, die immer wieder aufflackerte, wenn das Leben heraus zu fließen schien. War da doch noch Kraft, trotz der Tortur, die Snape durchlebt hatte? Oder täuschte sich Sirius wieder einmal in seinem alten Feind, der nun sein Schützling geworden war. Sirius fuhr sich zum zigsten Male durch die Haare. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus diesem Menschen, war er nie geworden. Auch nie in der Vergangenheit. Die Vergangenheit...

Sirius wandte sich kurz ab, tat so als ob er eine weitere Salbe begutachtete. Jetzt, im Nachhinein, hätte er gerne einige Dinge rückgängig gemacht. Aber wenn dem so gewesen wäre, würde er dann immer noch der Gleiche sein? Oder Snape? Zornig schüttelte er den Kopf, es war an der Zeit, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen, das gehörte nicht hier her.

Mit größer Vorsicht löste er die verkrampften Finger von Snape von der Bettdecke und begann die wohlriechenden Salben in die Sehnen einzumassieren. Firenze wurde in diesen Momenten ein stiller Beobachter, gab dann und wann Medikamente weiter, aber mehr nicht, und das Einhorn stand einfach nur im Raum, als ob allein seine Anwesenheit alles besser machen müsste.

Die Nacht kam und das einzige Licht, das sie hatten, war das vom Kamin und dem Mond, der durch die Fenster in den Raum schien. Das Fieber stieg weiter und Sirius wagte es, eine weitere, diesmal weit stärke Dosis des Trankes Snape zu verabreichen. Viel zu verlieren hatten sie jetzt nicht mehr. Entweder starb Snape an einer Überdosis Medikamente oder das Fieber raffte ihn dahin. Die dritte Möglichkeit, Leben, schien in weite Ferne gerückt zu sein.

OoO

Seine Kehle brannte, als ob ihm jemand heißes Blei in die Kehle geschüttet hätte. Warum tat man ihm weh? Warum war er hier? War da nicht Hoffnung gewesen? Vorhin? Ganz kurz? Ein Schimmer des Verbotenen Waldes und die unmögliche Gestalt von Sirius Black? Selbst hier in der Dunkelheit hatte er keine Ruhe, die Schmerzen quälten ihn, zeigten, dass er noch lebte. Die Uhr tat nicht ihren Dienst, ihre Zeiger zitterten, manchmal sprangen sie einen kleinen Tick weiter. Für diese kurzen Momente spürte er den Frieden, den er so ersehnte, aber wenn die Uhr wieder still stand, holte in das bisschen Leben, was er noch hatte, gnadenlos ein.

Erinnerungen kamen hoch aus der Dunkelheit, Bilder, Emotionen, Geschehenes was er nicht mehr rückgängig machten konnte, und es waren die Schlimmsten seines Lebens.

OoO

Severus schrie, es waren die Schreie einer gequälten Seele, die zu viel gesehen hatte. Firenze seufzte. "Delirium, er ist im vollen Fieberschub."

Sirius hielt in stummer Verzweifelung die Hand des Kranken und versuchte der Seele, die da schrie, Trost zu geben. Snape schlug um sich oder erschlaffte vollends mit einem leisen Wimmern. Es wurde die längste Nacht in Sirius' Leben. In dieser Nacht hatte er beschlossen, dass seine Jahre in Askaban nichts waren gegen diese quälende Ungewissheit, die an Sirius nagte, die Hölle, die er jetzt durchlebte und die unendliche Sorge um ein Menschenleben.

Die Mittel hatte nicht gewirkt. Hagrids Worte waren grausame Realität geworden. Das alles, ihre Versuche das Fieber zu stoppen, hatten das Unwiderrufliche nur hinausgezögert. Manchmal sprach Snape Wortfetzen, flehte um Gnade, versicherte seine Loyalität und rief nach Freunden, Herren, die es nicht mehr gab. Manchmal stellten die Wortfetzen selbst Black und Firenze vor Rätsel. Sie reichten wohl so tief in die Vergangenheit zurück, von der niemand etwas wußte, außer Hagrid vielleicht. Der Atem kam immer unregelmäßiger und der Herzschlag war bei weiten nicht mehr so stark wie vorher. Sirius saß auf dem nahen Stuhl und war am Rande seines Wissens angelangt. Der Kranke lag eingefallen, bleich, ausgezehrt auf dem Bett, ein Schatten seiner selbst. Die Lippen waren halb offen, sogen zitternd Luft. Die Haut wurde bleicher und fast durchsichtig wie Pergament. Ein Außenstehender hätte den Menschen im Bett für eine Wachsfigur gehalten, wenn da nicht das unregelmäßige Heben und Senken des Brustkorbes gewesen wäre. Black wünschte sich Alastor wäre nicht gegangen, er könnte ihn jetzt heilen oder ihm wenigstens mit seinem Zauberstab helfen. Er hatte es wohl unbewußt ausgesprochen, denn plötzlich sprach Firenze: "Glauben Sie er hätte etwas ändern können? Oder Pomfrey?"

Sirius sah auf, der Zentaure ließ sich direkt neben ihm auf dem Boden nieder.

"Habe ich Ihnen eigentlich erzählt wie ich ihn kennen gelernt habe?" fragte Firenze.

Was sollt das werden, Märchenstunden? Während Snape ums Überleben kämpfte? Entgeistert sah Sirius den Zentauren an. Dieser jedoch wirkte sehr ernst und es sah wirklich nicht wie ein Witz aus.

Vielleicht half es ihm, Sirius Black, etwas besser zu verstehen warum Firenze hier war. Und vielleicht warum ER, Sirius Black, sich entschlossen hatte zu helfen. Firenzes Geschichte könnte seine eigene möglicherweise erklären.

Firenze begann zu erzählen.

"Es war Winter, ein sehr kalter Winter. Die Tiere des Waldes reden gerne mit Zentauren, wußten Sie das?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sie erzählten mir seit langem von einem dunklen Schatten, von Dunkler Magie im Wald. Doch ich nahm sie nicht ernst. Klein-Tiergeschwätz, wie es tagtäglich vorkommt. Sie erzählen viel, meinen jedoch sehr wenig. Bis an jenem Abend, da hieß es, da sei ein verletztes magisches Wesen in einer Senke des Waldes aufgetaucht und starb. Es war ein kalter Winterabend damals, der Wind blies und es schneite dicht. Besorgt machte ich mich auf die Suche nach dem Wesen. Ich ging zur Senke, wo man es gesehen hatte. Nur noch einen schwachen Lebenshauch konnte ich unter dem Schnee ausmachen, aber ich begann sofort zu graben. Hagrid kam dazu und so wußte ich, dass ich da etwas ausgrub, was für Hagrid sehr wichtig war."

"Snape", mutmaßte Sirius halbherzig.

"Korrekt! Ich half Hagrid ihn ins Schloß zu bringen. Es sah nicht gut aus. Blut überall und er war so kalt. So kalt." Unbewußt schlang Firenze die Arme um seinen Oberkörper, das Feuer im Kamin knisterte leise. "Ich ging ins Schloß mit Hagrid und dort warteten der Direktor Dumbledore und Madame Pomfrey. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich IM Schloß war, ich hatte ja keine Ahnung wie Hogwarts von innen aussah. Wir Wesen des Waldes sehen es ja immer nur von außen. Von innen ist es so anders und doch irgendwie vertraut. Fast so als würde man einen alten Bekannten besuchen, der jemanden herzlich willkommen heißt." Der Zentaur starrte ins Leere, fast so als könne er Hogwarts sehen. "Aber zurück zu Dumbledore und Pomfrey, sie heilten ihn so gut es ging, aber sein Überleben hing an einem seidenen Faden. Hagrid erzählte mir was Snape alles Gutes getan hatte und wie oft er dabei verletzt worden war. Doch an dem Abend sah es nicht sehr gut aus. Selbst Dumbledore zweifelte an sich und an dem was er getan hatte. Er war sehr zornig und gleichzeitig sehr besorgt an diesem Abend."

Firenze senkte den Kopf und schwieg.

"Es sieht jetzt auch nicht gut aus", meinte Sirius traurig.

"Ja, aber damals schaffte er es. Weil sich Geist und Körper irgendwann einig waren zu leben. Er hatte eine Aufgabe! Die er erfüllen musste! Er wusste, dass seine Zeit noch nicht reif war!" sagte Firenze geheimnisvoll.

"Aber jetzt hat er nichts mehr! Firenze, er hat nichts mehr! Keinen Herrn! Keine Aufgabe!" Sirius' Stimme klang hart und verzweifelt zugleich.

"Damals, nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords, viel später, da hatte er auch keine Aufgabe mehr, aber er hatte Hagrid." Firenze legte dem Magier sachte eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Sirius sah in die unglaublich blauen Augen und Firenze flüsterte: "Jetzt hat er Sie! Hagrid hat ihn nie aufgeben! Er hatte genug Kraft für sich und für Snape. Geben Sie auch nicht auf! Für sich und für ihn! Es ist nicht nur sein Kampf, sondern auch der Ihre."

Die Worte des Zentauren gaben ihm zu denken. War dies wirklich auch sein Kampf? War er immer noch so unsicher? Wobei es bei ihm wohl eher heißen müsste, sein "Ich", das er nach außen zur Schau trug und seine Seele waren sich nicht einig. Von außen war Sirius Black immer noch der tollkühne mutige Mensch, dem man Askaban nicht anmerkte wenn er sprach, aber seine Augen und sein Aussehen straften den unerschütterlichen Black Lügen. Bei Snape waren es Geist und Körper. Ja, so konnte man das hier nennen, Geist und Körper waren sich nicht einig. Sonst würde es nicht so schlimm aussehen.

Langsam begann es in ihm zu arbeiten. Dies war vielleicht mit sein Kampf, aber momentan nicht sein Schlachtfeld, um seine eigene Vergangenheit und Zukunft würde Black später nachdenken. Jetzt musste er irgendwie Snapes Geist und Körper dazu bringen, wieder gemeinsam an einem Strang zu ziehen. Geist und Körper mussten sich wieder einig sein, sie mußten weiter kämpfen. Verdammt, Snape hatte es so weit geschafft, hatte so lange durchgehalten. Es wäre einfach zu unfair wenn er jetzt sterben würde. Sein Blick hing an den zitternden Lippen und er hörte das leise Pfeifen, wenn Snape Luft sog. Der Atem ging sehr schwer. Überhaupt sah Snape nicht ganz so entspannt aus wie er gewünscht hätte, fast so als fürchte sich der Kranke zu erwachen.

"Firenze?" fragte der ehemalige Gefangene von Askaban vorsichtig.

"Ja, Mr. Black."

"Wo war Snape am meisten glücklich?" Ein Gedanke setzte sich in Sirius fest und die endgültige Antwort hing von Firenze ab.

Firenze hatte die Augen geschlossen und den Kopf schief gelegt, er dachte nach.

"Es gab mehrere Stellen, mehrere Dinge, die er sehr mochte. Er mochte Dumbledores Büro und Hagrids Hütte", antwortete Firenze langsam.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

"Auch lag er oft im Verbotenen Wald, einfach so. Weil er die Geräusche, den Geruch und die Farben entspannend fand. Es war wie ein großer Rückzugsraum für ihn, Fawkes hat ihn auch einmal dort gefunden", überlegte der Zentaur weiter.

Langsam sah Sirius von Firenze zu dem Einhorn. Der Wald. Dass er da nicht früher daran gedacht hatte. Immerhin hatten er und Snape einmal eine Nacht darin verbracht. Schnell warf er einen Blick aus dem Fenster, es war noch dunkel.

"Ich habe eine Idee, und Firenze, ich brauche Ihre Hilfe", sagte Sirius und langsam streckte er auch eine Hand nach dem Einhorn aus.

Es suchte seine Nähe und schnob freundschaftlich. "Und auch die deine, Tochter des Mondes."

Von der Autorin:

Diesmal ein schnelleres Update. Viel Spaß beim Lesen. Das Real Leben war mir die letzten Tage hold.

Gruß

W´erinaya


	59. Kapitel 58 Der Wald

Kapitel 58 Der Wald

__

Mond- Silberne

Schönheit

dein leises Lied bringt

uralte Tränen

den Elbenkönigen

(Lúthien Tinuviel)

Tief in sich stritten sich immer noch Geist und Körper. Der Geist wollte gehen, die Erinnerungen hinter sich lassen, die ihn quälten, aber der Körper war sich dessen noch nicht so sicher. Aber warum? Waren sie sich vorhin nicht einig gewesen? Was hatte diese Verzögerung gebracht? Es war eine zu tiefst verwirrende Situation. Snape wußte nicht wohin, da war doch nicht mehr viel von ihm übrig. Das bisschen Selbst, was er gehabt hatte, lag zersplittert und zerschlagen in seiner Seele herum. Kaum einer konnte diesen Scherbenhaufen an Mensch noch retten.

Es war alles so kalt und so trostlos. Morays Kerker war so trostlos und abgeschnitten von der Welt gewesen. Da war es ihm besser in Evans Kerker ergangen, da gab es wenigstens doch etwas natürliches. Moder und Feuchtigkeit. Aber in Morays Kerker war nichts gewesen, so klinisch Ssuber war er gewesen. Die Träume wurden kalt, wie seine Erinnerungen, und er hatte das Gefühl wieder im Schnee zu liegen, wie damals, als er von dem missglückten Überfall auf die Longbottoms in den Wald appariert war. Die Kälte kroch in seine Knochen und vertrieb die davor kurz eingefressene Hitze. Kälte und Hitze, beides wechselte sich immer irrwitziger ab. Kalt. Warm. Kalt. Warm. Jetzt war es eisige Kälte, in seiner grauen Welt der Bewusstlosigkeit. Die Welt, die er so gut kannte. Die kurze sichere Wärme, die er einmal gespürt hatte, war verschwunden. Also doch alles nur eine Illusion von Moray. Nur eine Illusion die darauf wartete, von der Realität zerschlagen oder vom Sterben aufgelöst zu werden.

Zitternd versuchte er Luft zu holen und roch Blumen?

Warum roch es plötzlich nach Blumen?

Es war der Geruch von Frühling und tausend Blumen. Einige glücklichere Erinnerungen kamen langsam hoch. Wie im Verbotenen Wald roch es, wie oft hatte er nur dagelegen im Wald und hatte den Frühling genossen? In seiner Spionagezeit und auch die ersten Jahre als Lehrer sehr oft. Er hatte den Wald zu lieben gelernt.

Und dann kam da wieder diese beruhigende Wärme, versuchte die Kälte zu vertreiben. Doch die Kälte war zäh und wollte nicht so leicht loslassen.

War das wirklich alles war?

Nein es war einfach zu unwirklich, zu falsch.

Firenze war verblüfft gewesen, aber er hatte die Bitte von Sirius Black nicht ausgeschlagen. So schickte Sirius ihn mit Eimern und Taschen los wären er das Haus des Auroren auf den Kopf stellte.

‚Alastor wird mich umbringen', dachte Sirius als er den Keller durchsuchte.

Firenze kam und ging, kam und ging. Die Zentaurenhufe klapperten leise durch das Haus. Das Einhorn stand im Raum von Snape und war einfach nur da, mehr brauchte es nicht zu tun. Die Sonne ging auf und Firenze blieb im Haus; es war zu gefährlich nach draußen zu gehen. Sirius hatte gefunden wonach er gesucht hatte und alle drei, Einhorn, Magier und Zentaur sahen ihr Werk an.

"Es ist verrückt", murmelte Firenze.

"Alastor bringt mich um", grummelte Sirius neben Firenze.

Das Einhorn wieherte fröhlich.

Das magische Wesen trat an Firenze und Sirius vorbei in das Licht der aufgehenden Sonne, das durch die Fenster schien. Es senkte sanft den Kopf und schnupperte an der Gestalt, die auf dem Rasen lag.

Der Raum war nicht wiederzuerkennen, alle Möbel waren verschwunden, kein Stuhl, kein Bett, kein Schrank, keine Kommode, nichts mehr war in den Raum. Nur im Kamin glomm das Feuer weiter. Den Boden bedeckte ein aufgehendes Blumenmeer. Sogar eine kleine Birke wuchs nahe dem Fenster. Black schloß kurz die Augen, die aufgehenden Blumen verströmten einen betörenden Geruch und durch ein offenes Fenster wehte eine leichte Brise und ließ das Laub des Baumes rascheln. Die Sonne wanderte weiter und warf ihre warmen Strahlen auf den in Leinen gewickelten Körper von Severus Snape und auf das Einhorn.

Dann, mit einer Eleganz die nicht zu übertreffen war, sank das magische Wesen nieder und legte sich neben den Kranken. Vorsichtig ging Sirius auf die beiden zu und schob Snape näher an das Einhorn heran.

"Warum Mr. Black?" fragte Firenze.

"Der Wald", erklärte Sirius und strich die schweißnassen Haare aus Snapes Gesicht, "ein Ort, an dem er sich sicher fühlte. Ein Ort, den er mochte. Wir müssen Geist und Körper wieder auf eine Bahn bekommen. Nur so können wir ihn erreichen."

Es wurde ruhiger im Raum, nur das Rascheln des Baumes, das leise Knacken des Feuers und das rasselnde Atemholen von Severus waren zu hören. Firenze ließ sich neben Sirius nieder und diente ihm als Rückenstütze.

‚Komm zurück', dachte Sirius und beobachtete jeden erkämpften Atemzug, ‚kommt schon seit euch endlich einig.'

Im Laufe des Tages kamen noch zwei Krampfanfälle, die Severus zum Glück jedes Mal ohne Bewusstsein überstand. Diese Fluchnachwirkungen, von denen keiner genau wußte welche Flüche sie verursachten, schwächten den Körper mehr und mehr, aber brachten ihn nicht um. Sirius schöpfte langsam Mut, vielleicht war ja doch etwas durchgekommen.

Das Fieber blieb.

Vielleicht?

OOo

Alastor Moody trat seinen Dienst an. Wie erwartet war das Chaos in seiner kurzen Abwesenheit nicht weniger geworden sondern eher mehr. Ein junger Auror kam auf ihn zugestürzt. " Mr. Moody, Mr. Moody, ein Glück, dass Sie wieder da sind!"

Der alte Mann schnaubte nur und stampfte weiter.

"Wir haben zwei weitere Tote Anhänger von du-weißt-schon-wer gefunden und es wurde eine Vermisstenmeldung über einen Auroren heraus gegeben", hechelte der junge Mann heraus.

Alastor blieb stehen. "Wer wird vermisst?"

"Peter Moray."

Es bedurfte all seiner Konzentration und all seiner Selbstbeherrschung nicht gleichgültig auszusehen, mit einem leicht überraschten Gesichtsausdruck sah Alastor sein Gegenüber an. "Ach wirklich?"

Der junge Auror nickte und fuhr weiter fort: "Man will einen Suchtrupp losschicken. Kennen Sie Peter Moray?"

"Flüchtig", murmelte Alastor nachdenklich.

"Er gilt hier als einer der großen Auroren!" platzte es den Mann heraus, doch als er den skeptischen Blick von Moody sah verbesserte er sich schnell: "Neben Ihnen natürlich."

Nachdenklich klopfte Mad Eye mit seinen Gehstock auf den Boden. Interessieren würde es ihn ja schon was aus dem Auroren Moray geworden war. Black hatte kein Wort darüber verlauten lassen.

"Wann wird der Suchtrupp losgeschickt?" fragte er und gab seinem Gesicht einen leicht oberflächlichen, interessierten Ausdruck.

"Schon bald, ich werde dabei sein!"

Skeptisch sah der alte Auror den jungen an, dieser hier wirkte so stolz, noch so unschuldig. Was wenn der Junge erfuhr, was für ein Monster Peter Moray war?

"Junge, ich werde Sie begleiten, bringen Sie mich zu Ihrem Gruppenleiter." Mit diesen Worten klopfte er dem übereifrigen Magier auf die Schulter.

OOo

Es war am späten Nachmittag, als sich eine Gruppe von fünf Auroren und einer Aurorin in Ausbildung auf den Weg zu Peter Morays Haus machte. Alastor war unter ihnen, alle glaubten er wolle sich nur an der Suche nach einem alten Kollegen beteiligen, doch Alastor interessierte nur wie Sirius Snape aus den Klauen dieses Monsters entreißen konnte. Kurz blieben sie vor dem kleinen Anwesen von Peter Moray stehen, am Horizont konnte man die Dampfglocke von London ausmachen.

"Ich wußte nicht, dass man als Auror so viel verdient!" hauchte jemand, als sie in die Eingangshalle betraten.

"Dummkopf, das hat er alles geerbt!" fauchte ein anderer Auror die Antwort.

Mad Eye lachte, ja geerbt, man wurde nicht Auror um reich zu werden. Die Bezahlung war nicht schlecht, das stimmte schon, aber reichte noch lange nicht für so etwas hier. Auch sein Haus war ein altes Erbstück.

"Ok, wir verstreuen uns", begann ein hart aussehender Auror, der Leiter der Gruppe.

Leander Tornbee war sein Name und auch er hatte viel gesehen, das wußte Alastor. So hart er manchmal aussah, so wußte dieser wenigstens um was es ging. Oder war auch einer von Morays Leuten? Hatte ihn die Arbeit auch schon stumpf werden lassen?

‚Alastor jetzt wirst du wirklich paranoisch!', schimpfte der alte Auror mit sich selbst.

"Mr. Moody, ich möchte gerne, dass Sie sich mit unserer jungen Aurorin in Ausbildung, Alicia Aldaran, im Haus umsehen", sagte Tornbee und begab sich, ohne die Antwort abzuwarten, mit einem anderen Auroren in den Garten.

"Na dann kommen Sie, Mrs. Aldaran, sehen wir uns um", murmelte Moody.

Leander trainierte seine Gruppe gut, das mußte Moody ihm lassen, die junge Aurorin ging vorsichtig und nach Vorschrift vor. Vorsichtig sah sie sich um, berührte nichts und wenn, dann tippte sie vorsichtig mit dem Zauberstab dagegen. Etwas gelassener folgte der alte Auror der jungen Zauberin, sein magisches Auge huschte umher und durchsuchte Wände, Gemälde und Türen. Alles schien harmlos auszusehen, bis auf die Tatsache, dass sich Eulenpost auf dem großen Essenstisch im Salon stapelte und immer noch ein mittlerweile schlechtgewordener Braten in der Speisekammer lag. In den oberen Räumen war alles sauber und ordentlich. Moody war überrascht, obwohl einiges auf einen magischen Haushalt hinwies, bis die selbstwaschende, bügelnde und faltende Maschine im Waschraum, die Zauberbücher in der Bibliothek oder das kleine aber feine Zaubertranklabor im Anbau, das man von den oberen Fenstern erkennen konnte, gab es keine beweglichen Bilder, und das Haus war auch nicht ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. Die junge Aurorin, Mrs. Aldaran, wirkte etwas enttäuscht, fast schien es als ob sie einen Kampf erwartet hätte. Innerlich lächelte der alte Auror. ‚Ja Mädchen, nicht immer sind unsere Einsätze so spannend wie es erzählt wird.'

Wobei in der letzten Zeit genug Action geboten wurde. Selbst für Auszubildende!

"Kommen Sie Mrs. Aldaran, helfen wir den anderen, vielleicht finden wir etwas im Garten", meinte Alastor aufmunternd und klopfte der jungen Kollegin auf die Schulter.

Gemeinsam gingen sie die Treppen nach unten und Moody blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Alicia Aldaran stolperte gegen ihn und entschuldigte sich sofort wortreich.

"Scht!" zischte Moody und winkte ungeduldig ab.

Der Boden in der großen Eingangshalle hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit erregt.

"Was bei allen galoppierenden Gorgonen!" raunte er.

So schnell sein Bein es zuließ rannte er die Treppe nach unten und ließ sich auf alle Viere fallen.

Die junge Aurorin sah ihn an als ob er nun völlig den Verstand verloren hätte. Alastor Moody, oder auch Mad Eye genannt, hatte schon seltsame Eigenheiten, aber sie live zu erleben war ein Abenteuer für sich!

Moody rutschte weiter über den Boden und tastete diesen Zentimeterweise ab.

"Ähm. Mr. Moody?" räusperte sich die Aurorin.

"Holen Sie Tronbee, am besten alle, das dürfte sie interessieren!" befahl Alastor unwirsch und suchte weiter intensiv den Boden ab.

Von der Autorin:

Etwas länger hat es gedauert.. aber hier ist ein weiteres Kapitel.

Viel Spaß beim lesen.

W´erinaya


	60. Kapitel 59 Türen

Kapitel 59 Türen 

_Ich kann dir nur die Tür zeigen, hindurchgehen musst du jedoch selbst._

_(Unbekannt)_

Tornbee kam mit den anderen und was Moody ihnen eröffnete war so unwirklich wie auch unwahrscheinlich. 

"Das ist unmöglich!" sagte der leitende Auror und man sah ihm an, dass er sichtlich Mühe hatte Moody nicht sofort für verrückt zu erklären. 

Alle anderen merkten die genervte Stimmung und duckten sich leicht. Tornbee war kein leichter Mann, Moody wußte das, er hatte viele seiner Leute sicher durch die stürmischen Zeiten geführt. Mit welchen Methoden, das war Alastor nicht klar, aber er war sich so ziemlich sicher, dass es keine von Morays Leuten waren. 

"Unsere Geräte im Hauptquartier...", doch Moody schnitt Tornbee das Wort ab. "...wurden getäuscht! Selbst mein Auge wurde getäuscht!" Der alte Mann wies auf sein großes, unnatürliches, magisches Auge. "Aber mein gesundes hier...", 

jetzt wies er auf das normale Auge, "sah die Abnutzungen. Keiner kann eine geheime Tür einbauen und benutzen, ohne dass man es sieht. WENN man genau hinsieht!" 

Alle sahen den Boden zu ihren Füßen an. Eine unangenehme Stille machte sich breit. Man konnte es ihnen förmlich in den Gesichtern ansehen, niemand glaubte ihm. Dabei war es doch so deutlich zu sehen. 

Einer der Jüngeren raunte: "Muggelmethoden." 

Moody fauchte zurück: "Nicht alles was von Muggeln kommt ist schlecht!" 

Der Angesprochene wich zurück und zog den Kopf ein, mit Tornbee sollte sich niemand einfach so anlegen, aber mit Mad Eye erst recht nicht! 

Moody warf in stummer Verzweiflung die Hände in die Höhe und begann den Raum weiter abzusuchen. Verblüfft sahen die Anwesenden ihm zu. 

"Moody", versuchte es Tornbee diesmal ruhiger, "da ist nichts! Unsere Geräte hätten es uns gezeigt und wir haben die besten magischen Detektoren in England!" 

"Klar, und sie halfen uns als Hogwarts abgeschnitten war. Sie halfen beim finalen Kampf gegen Voldemort!" Allgemeines Zusammenzucken. "Sie halfen uns als es darum ging, das Flohnetzwerk und die Portschlüssel zu aktivieren." 

Voller Zorn stampfte Moody mit seinem Holzbein auf und machte eine weitreichende Geste. "WO WAREN DA UNSERE ACH SO UNFEHLBAHREN MAGISCHEN GERÄTE! WO!" 

Bei seiner letzten Geste hatte Moody einen Kerzenleuchter umgestoßen, der auf einer alten Kommode stand und es gab ein leises "Klick". 

Der Boden rumpelte und die Schar Auroren sprengte auseinander wie eine Schafherde, die von einem Wolf angegriffen wurde. Sie quetschen sich an die Wände oder suchten in den nahen Räumen Schutz, nur Mad Eye stand ruhig da und beobachtete wie das komplizierteBodenmuster sich verschob. 

"Was bei Merlin?" hauchte Tornbee und starrte den sich veränderten Boden an. 

Das Muster gab nun eine Art von Abgang frei und kalte aber frische Luft schlug ihnen entgegen. 

Moody hob nur die Überreste einer seiner Augenbrauen und meinte: "Verrückte Muggelmethoden wie?" 

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erschien das helle "Lumos"-Licht an dessen Spitze und Moody stieg in die Eingeweide von Morays Haus. Anfangs zögerlich folgten ihm die anderen Auroren. Die Treppen waren sauber in den Fels gehauen und nach zwei Windungen gaben sie den Blick auf einen langen Gang frei. Die Fackeln in den Wänden entzündeten sich magisch und beleuchteten die Szene. Mad Eye ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und das Lumos-Licht verschwinden. Mit seinem magischen und dem natürlichen Auge suchte Moody die Wände nach verstecken Fallen ab, doch da gab es keine, nur sauber vermauerte Steine, die eine ungewöhnlich glatte und helle Oberfläche hatten. Der Boden war genau so glatt und für ein unterirdisches Gewölbe ungewöhnlich sauber, ja beinahe klinisch rein. 

Hinter ihm fand Tornbee seine Stimme wieder. Er befahl den Auroren sich in Gruppen aufzuteilen und nach und nach die Räume hinter den einzelnen Türen, die man sah, zu untersuchen. Mad Eye entschloss sich einfach, die erste Tür rechts von ihm zu nehmen und mit einem Stubser seines Zauberstabs schwang sie leise auf. Überall geschah das Gleiche, kleine Gruppen von Auroren öffneten die Türen magisch und begannen mit den Untersuchungen. Alastors Tür führte in einen großen mit schwarzem Stein ausgekleideten Raum, in dessen Mitte ein großer gemauerter Brunnen stand. Wie im Gang entzündeten sich plötzlich Fackeln und beleuchteten alles. Verblüfft sah Mad Eye sich um, der Raum war wirklich groß und auch hier waren die Steine perfekt abgeschliffen und verarbeitet worden. Eine glatte homogene Oberfläche, er konnte es kaum glauben und fuhr mit der Hand über die Steine. Glatt und ohne Schutz. Moray war ein Sauberkeitsfanatiker gewesen. 

Seine Begleitung warf ein magisches Feuer in den Brunnen und beugte sich neugierig über den Rand, um zu sehen wie tief dieser wohl reichte. Ein hörbares Schlucken und unfassbares Aufkeuchen war anschließend zu hören. Der Auror rannte an Moody vorbei, die Hand vor dem Mund und sehr grün im Gesicht. Kaum war er aus dem Raum verschwunden hörte Moody wie sich der Junge geräuschvoll übergab. Neugierig von dieser Reaktion ging Moody auf den Brunnen zu, das magische Feuer lag ruhig auf den Brunnengrund und beschien die Knochen und halbmumifizierten Leichen mehrerer Personen. Die zersplitterten Knochen und die tiefen Risse in der lederartigen Haut der Mumien zeugten davon, dass diese hier nicht auf natürliche Art und Weise gestorben waren und die Verletzungen konnten unmöglich von dem Sturz in den Brunnen gekommen sein. Moody kniff die Augen zusammen, ein Skelett sah sogar so aus als ob die damals noch lebende Person versucht hätte im Todeskampf aus dem Brunnen zu kommen. Doch die Brunnenwände waren glatt wie Glas. Sie hatten Morays Ablagerungsplatz für seine Gefangenen gefunden. 

"Was gefunden?" fragte Tornbee von der Tür aus. 

"Ja, Moray Leichenabladeplatz und sie?" Moody zeigte in den Brunnen. 

Tornbee nickte, jegliches Gefühl war aus seinem Gesicht gewichen und es glich mehr einer steinernen Maske "Tja, ich hatte mehr Glück, ich habe Moray selbst gefunden!" 

Humpelnd folgte der alte Mann dem Auroren. Hinter den anderen Türen konnte Moody Gefängniszellen, weitere Brunnen oder Schächte erkennen, aber die übrigen Auroren hatten sich um eine Tür gescharrt und starrten in den Raum. Tornbee schob sie aus dem Weg und grummelte: "Macht Platz. Laßt mich durch!" 

Moody folgte in seinem Schatten und stolperte schließlich in den Raum. Ein einziger Blick genügte um zu sagen, dass sie hier die Folterkammer gefunden hatten. In einem Kohlebecken lag sogar noch eine Zange, mit der man den Gefangenen schmerzen zufügen konnte. Jetzt wußte er woher Snapes Verbrennungen gekommen waren. Einige Flüche hatten die Wände schwarz verfärbt und an einer Säule war ein Seil zu erkennen. Doch seine Aufmerksamkeit galt Moray, der aufgespießt an einer Wand hing. 

"Ein Kampf muss hier stattgefunden haben", mutmaßte Tornbee und trat nun vorsichtig auf Moray zu. 

Der Tote war schon wieder aus der Totenstarre gefallen und seine Finger zeigten schon die ersten Verfärbungen der Zersetzung. Das Blut am Boden war schon lange geronnen und dunkel geworden. 

"Aufgespießt von seinen eigenen Folterwerkzeugen", grummelte Mad Eye und griff schließlich beherzt nach der Schulter des Toten und zog ihn von der Wand. Mit einem unangenehmen Geräusch fiel der Tote auf den Rücken und eine Reihe weiterer Auroren suchten schlagartig die frische Luft auf. Auf Morays Gesicht konnte man immer noch das pure Erstaunen erkennen, als ob Moray im Augenblick seines Todes etwas Unfassbares gesehen hatte. Etwas, was es hier unten nicht hätte gegeben dürfen, und Moody verwettete sein magisches Auge UND sein Holzbein darauf, dass es das Einhorn gewesen war, das ihn von Sirius abgelenkt hatte. Für wen sonst war das Seil um die Säule gedacht gewesen? Der Zentaur wäre zu groß und zu schwerfällig gewesen um hier herunter zu kommen, so konnten es nur Sirius und das Einhorn gewesen sein. Wer von beiden hatte dem Auroren wohl den Todesstoß verpasst? Sirius oder das Einhorn? Konnten Einhörner überhaupt töten? Die Gedanken ließ er wohlweislich bei sich. 

Moody ließ ein großes Stück Tuch von einem der wenigen Auroren, die noch in der Tür standen, holen und bedeckte damit den Körper. 

"Wir sollten ihn in eine seiner Gruben werfen!" grummelte Tornbee und sah dann noch einmal die Folterkammer an. 

"Dann wären wir nicht besser als er. Keinen Millimeter besser!" flüsterte Moody 

Eine Peitsche lag nicht unweit von Eisenfesseln, die von der Decke hingen, auf den Boden. Auch wirkten noch so manch andere Gerät, als wäre sie bis vor kurzem noch in Gebrauch gewesen, überall auf dem Boden, unter den Eisenfesseln und an den nahestehenden Säulen erkannte man Blutspritzer. Sie sprangen einem regelrecht ins Auge, denn sie stachen von der klinischen Reinheit der Wände förmlich ab. Moody ging die Foltergeräte ab, und sah auch das Buch, das auf einem nahen Tisch lag. Es war ein verbotenes Buch voll dunkler Sprüche und auch Folteranweisungen. Langsam begann er darin herum zu blättern und er sah, dads Moray einige Notizen gemacht hatte. 

_Geht zu schnell._

_Der Tod tritt wie erwartet erst langsam ein_

_Nur für den Anfang zu gebrauchen._

_Zu starke Geruchsentwicklung._

_Nachwirkungen stärker als erwartet, eignet sich auch weiterhin!_

Langsam wurde sich Mad Eye bewusst, dass sich Moray zu einzelnen Folterflüchen oder Torturen Notizen gemacht hatte, Moray wollte seine Foltermethoden verfeinern. 

Tornbee schickte alle anderen Auroren hinaus, sie sollten das Ministerium verständigen. Als sie allein waren flüsterte er das, was Moody die ganze Zeit, seit er in dieser Folterkammer war, dachte: "Der Mann war krank. Das alles hier ist doch nur krank!" 

In den Augen des Auroren stand eine solche Hoffnung auf Bestätigung, fast so als fürchte er um seinen eigenen Verstand, wenn Moody seine Behauptungen jetzt nicht sofort bestätigte. Moody tat ihm gern den Gefallen. "Ja Tornbee, dieser Mann hier war wirklich krank, aber das alles begann schon vor etlichen Jahren." 

Zögernd hob der Auror die Peitsche auf und blickte auf die Eisenfesseln. "Kann ein Mensch so etwas überleben? Wer war sein letzter Gefangener? Wo mag er jetzt sein? Oder finden wir ihn in den Gruben?" 

Moody wußte nicht, sollte er es sagen, sollte er sagen, dass der letzte Gefangene von Moray um sein Leben kämpfte? Gerade als er den Mund öffnen wollte um etwas zu sagen rannte einer der wenigen noch auf den Beinen stehenden Auroren zu ihnen und keuchte: "Nachricht vom Ministerium. Sie glauben es könnten Todesser gewesen sein. Sie schicken alle noch nicht tätigen Auroren auf die Jagd und hoffen, den Mörder von Moray zu finden. Sie schicken auch jemanden der Morays Leiche holt." 

Wie es der Junge gesagt hatte ließ Moody zusammen zucken, er war von seiner Rede überzeug und wenn er gleich die anderen sah, wäre ihr Hass auf Todesser noch fanatischer. Einige Zweifel standen jedoch weiterhin in dem Gesicht von Tornbee geschrieben. Und Moody wußte wie sich damals Albus gefühlt haben mußte, er hatte auch einen Todesser am Rande des Todes gehabt und versucht für ihn zu sprechen. Tornbee sah ihn an und Moody konnte die Unsicherheit erkennen. Tornbee hatte den Glauben an sich und seine Kollegen verloren. Vielleicht konnte er ihn ja mit einweihen. Nein entschied er, das war zu heikel. Auch wenn er ein Auror war, das Risiko war zu hoch. Todesser, egal ob unschuldig oder schuldig, waren im Moment ganz oben auf der Abschußliste der Auroren, und das Wort eines ehemaligen Gefangen von Askaban und eines als verrückt geltenden Auroren würden Snape im Moment nicht viel helfen. Auch wenn man Moray krankes Geheimnis aufgedeckt hatte. Zeit, es mußte einfach noch etwas Zeit vergehen. Vielleicht bis das Geheimnis um die Toten in den Brunnen geklärt war, vielleicht, ja vielleicht dann konnte er es wagen andere mit einzuweihen. Oder reagierte das Ministerium doch auf das hier entdeckte? 

"Wir sollten die Toten in den Brunnen untersuchen lassen", flüsterte Moody vorsichtig. 

"Hm. Sollten wir", bestätigte Tornbee und folgte dem Jungen aus dem Verlies. 

Moody warf einen letzten Blick in die Kammer und ging ihnen nach. Die Auroren redeten in kurzen und schnellen Sätzen miteinander. Das Jagdfieber war wieder ausgebrochen und jeder noch so kleine Schwarzmagier hatte in den nächsten Stunden nichts zu lachen. 

Alter Freund wie sehr ich dich nun verstehe, richtete Mad Eye seine Gedanken an Albus Dumbledore als er aus Morays Kerkern stieg, wie sehr ich dich und dein Schweigen mir gegenüber nun verstehe! 

Anmerkung von der Autorin:   
Danke für die vielen Reviews. Mir bleibt nur zu sagen viel Spaß beim lesen. Mit etwas Glück braucht das nächste Kapitel nicht mehr ganz so lange zum Upload.   
W´erinaya 


	61. Kapitel 60 Langsam

Kaptitel 60 Langsam 

_Realität ist nicht,_   
_was ist,_   
_sondern das,_   
_was man dafür hält!_

_Unbekannt_

Sirius rieb sich geistesabwesend die Handgelenke. Seine Verbände sahen furchtbar aus und so beschloss er einfach eine neue Lage Mullbinden darüber zu binden. Firenze meinte vorsichtig, er sollte doch lieber neue anlegen, doch Sirius fürchtete sich vor dem was er sehen könnte. So verneinte er höflich und freundlich. 

Als ob Snape es gehört hätte sprach er wieder im Fieber, jedoch sehr sehr leise, und Sirius vergaß seine Handgelenke. 

"Ruhig, ruhig", flüsterte Sirius und legte eine weitere kühle Mullbinde auf die Stirn des Kranken. 

Wenigstens waren in den letzten Stunden keine weiteren Knochen gebrochen, auch hatten sich keine weiteren größeren Wunden geöffnet. 

"Sinkt das Fieber?" fragte Firenze und verlagerte leicht sein Gewicht. 

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich glaube nicht. Aber wenigstens ist es nicht weiter gestiegen und er lebt noch." 

Firenze nickte bedächtig und strich sanft mit einer Hand über das satte Grün des Rasens. Es war schon ungewöhnlich mitten in der Stadt in einem Raum im ersten Stock einen blühenden Rasen zu haben. Selbst die kleine Birke am Fenster trug ein grünes Blätterkleid und raschelte leise. Ächzend stand Sirius auf und streckte sich. "Ich gehe nach unten und sehe nach ob ich etwas zu essen und trinken finden kann." 

"In Ordnung, wir wachen hier", sagte Firenze mit seiner tiefen und wohlklingenden Stimme. 

Etwas ungelenkt und steif stakste Sirius die Treppen nach unten, die Stunden des Wartens hatten ihn müde gemacht und langsam, so mußte er es sich eingestehen, wurde er halt doch alt. Seine Schritte führten ihn zurück in die Küche, dort gab es bekanntermaßen eher etwas zu essen als in irgendeinem anderen Raum in dem großen Haus. Mad Eye hatte wirkliche ein beachtliches Haus, mit vielen Zimmern und Geheimnissen, wobei Black nicht sehr darauf bedacht war diese Geheimnisse zu ergründen. Jedes Zaubererhaus hatte welche und manche Geheimnisse waren gefährlich wenn man sie ergründete ohne den Besitzer dabei zu haben. So verließ sich Black immer noch auf seine Instinkte wenn er etwas in diesem Haus suchte und mied Türen und Gänge, die ihm nicht ganz geheuer waren. Gerade als er dabei war in eine große Schüssel Äpfel und Birnen zu füllen, kam ein lauter Ruf aus dem ersten Stock. 

"BLACK!" 

Sirius zuckte zusammen und die blecherne Schüssel fiel mit einem lauten Scheppern auf den Boden. Das Obst kullerte über die steinernen Fliesen. 

"SIRIUS BLACK!" 

So schnell er konnte rannte Sirius zurück, Firenze stand in der Tür zu Snapes Krankenzimmer und wirkte verstört. 

"Was? Was?" keuchte Sirius und hielt sich die Seite. 

"Ich glaube er wacht auf!" 

Sirius zwängte sich an dem Zentauren vorbei in den Raum und ihm stockte der Atem. 

Snape bewegte sich sachte, ganz leicht, für das ungeübte Auge kaum sichtbar, als ob er aus einem ziefen Traum erwachen wollte. 

"Snape?" flüsterte Sirius und stolperte weiter nach vorne. 

Das Einhorn legte den Kopf leicht schief und schnob den Kranken an. Sirius ließ sich ungelenk neben Snape auf die Knie nieder und nahm sachte die dürre Hand des Kranken in die seine. 

Ein kaum wahrnehmbares zitterndes Atemholen, schwach mühevoll, und dann, als ob es ihn unendlich viel Kraft kostete, öffnete Snape die Augen. Die schwarzen Augen waren glasig vom Fieber und er schien Sirius nicht zu erkennen. 

"Hallo", lächelte Sirius und strich sanft über die Hand. 

Snape öffnete die rissigen Lippen und hauchte etwas, Black beugte sich vor und hielt das Ohr ganz nah an Severus Lippen. 

"Alles falsch", hörte Sirius. 

Verblüfft riss Black die Augen und sah wie Severus die seinen wieder schließen wollte. 

"Nein!" rief Sirius. "Es ist wahr! Ich bin es!" 

Severus sah ihn nur an, keine Mimik, es war als ob ein Toter, der zufällig die Augen auf hatte, ihn ansah. Ein Toter, der seinen Frieden nicht gefunden hatte und glaubte, unter Schmerzen wieder in die Realität zurück gerissen zu werden. Verdammt, dachte Sirius, Snape glaubt immer noch er ist in Morays Kerker. 

"Nein!", wiederholte Black. "Du bist in Sicherheit. Sieh wer noch da ist." 

Mit der freien Hand angelte Sirius nach dem Einhorn und zog es an dem Horn in Snapes Gesichtfeld. Firenze trat neben Sirius und beugte sich gleichfalls herunter. Doch in Snapes Augen wollte sich noch kein Erkennen einstellen. 

"Es ist Realität. Wir haben dich gefunden", stotterte Sirius denn er wusste, er, Black, musste es in kurzer Zeit schaffen einen gebrochenen Mann zu überzeugen, dass er nun in Sicherheit war. 

Langsam klärte sich der Blick und etwas fragenden stand in ihnen. 

"Gefunden?" hauchte Snape. 

"Ja wir haben dich gesucht und gefunden. Ich konnte doch nicht..." Sirius schluckte, sah beschämt weg. 

Eine eigenartige Stille trat ein. 

Black holte zitternd Luft und sah zurück. "Du bist jetzt in Sicherheit, du bist aus diesem Kerker heraus. Das zählt." Sirius Stimme klang in seinen eigenen Ohren eigenartig. 

Snape keuchte leise und doch, selbst zum leichten Zucken bei einem Husten reichte Severus Kraft nicht mehr aus. 

Bei Merlin er ist so schwach, so schwach, dachte Sirius bekümmert. 

"Firenze, ich glaube unten in der Küche steht noch etwas Suppe", wandte sich Black an den Zentauren. 

Dieser verschwand leise durch die Tür und man hörte wie das magische Wesen die Treppen hinabstieg. 

Snape folgte dem Zentauren nur mit den Augen und trotz des glasigen Scheins in ihnen schien sich der Kranke langsam damit abzufinden nicht in Morays Kerkern zu erwachen. Oder vielleicht glaubte er immer noch an eine Illusion von Moray und ergab sich einfach in sein Schicksal? Sirius wußte es nicht, aber wenn er im Moment ehrlich zu sich war, es war ihm egal, Hauptsache er konnte ein wenig Nahrung in Snape rein bekommen. Sein Körper würde es benötigen. Während sie warteten, Minuten die Black wie Stunden vorkamen, strich er sanft über die ausgemergelte Hand. Er fühlte sich paradoxer Weise so hilflos. 

"Weißt du ich musste eine Menge Medikamente in dich hineinwürgen", versuchte der ehemalige Gefangene von Askaban ein Gespräch anzufangen. Doch Snape schwieg, wartete ab. 

Firenze kam wieder mit dem Kessel in der einen und Teller und Besteck in der anderen Hand. Vorsichtig hängte der Zentaur den Kessel über das Feuer und als die Suppe halbwegs warm war, schöpfte er einen Teller voll und reichte ihn sachte Sirius. 

Black kostete vor, ja genau das was Snape jetzt benötigte, leicht verdaulich und doch mit genug Energie für seinen Körper. 

Der Kranke hatte die Augen schon wieder halb geschlossen. Sirius ließ nicht locker, sachte, Löffel für Löffel, flösste er ihm etwas von der warmen Suppe ein. Es brach Harrys Paten fast das Herz, zu sehen wie viel Mühe es Severus Snape kostete die wenige Suppe zu schlucken. Der Teller war erst zur Hälfte leer als Severus mehr verweigerte und wieder die Augen schloß. Etwas frustriert starrte Sirius auf den Teller. Firenze nahm ihn ihm vorsichtig ab und schnupperte sachte daran. 

"Nun ja wenigstens etwas", meinte der Zentaur und etwas wie Hoffnung glomm in der dunklen Stimme. 

"Ich hoffe nur, dass er mir geglaubt hat", murmelte Sirius und ließ den Kopf hängen, das lange Haar fiel wie ein Vorhang vor sein Gesicht. 

Er war sich so unsicher. 

oOo 

Der Geruch war zu verlockend, es roch wunderbar nach Wald, Blumen und Wildnis. Wie die wenigen ruhigen Stunden seines Leben, Ruhe und Geborgenheit. Natürlich, mit dem Wald waren auch Schmerzen verbunden. Wie oft war er dort aufgetaucht und war nicht mehr fähig gewesen zu stehen oder zu laufen? War er nicht einmal dort beinahe gestorben? Aber dennoch war da ein solcher Frieden so viel Ruhe, Sicherheit. Natürlich konnte das auch alles ein wahnsinniger Witz von Moray sein, eine Illusion. Geschaffen um ihn endgültig in den Wahnsinn zu treiben. Aber selbst wenn es eine Illusion war, so war es doch eine schöne, die man sich einmal ansehen sollte. Einfach so. Vielleicht war Moray dann so wütend, dass er ihn endgültig umbrachte. Das waren doch erfreuliche Aussichten, genauer gesagt waren es die besten, die er im Moment hatte. So kämpfte er sich hoch aus der Dunkelheit und dem Schmerz - die Dunkelheit ging langsam, aber der Schmerz blieb unablässig -, klammerte sich an ihn wie an eine trügerische Geliebte. Dann öffnete er die Augen. 

Das Licht tat weh und anfangs waren da nur Schemen, undeutlich, aber da war was. Moray? Der Schatten sprach: "Hallo." 

Bitternis machte sich in ihm breit, Moray, und das alles war doch irgendwie falsch. 

Mühsam flüsterte er es: "Alles falsch." 

Doch dieses Gegenüber ließ nicht locker, sprach drängend auf ihn ein. Sein Blick klärte sich langsam und das Bild wurde scharf. Es war Sirius Black! Insgeheim mußte er Moray Respekt zollen, dieser Sirius Black sah wirklich sehr sehr real aus. Alles passte perfekt, der gehetzte Ausdruck in den Augen, das ausgemergelte und von Askaban gezeichnete Gesicht, die Stimme, ja sogar das wilde unordentliche schwarze Haar. Perfekt. Aber war Moray nicht auch ein Perfektionist gewesen? War sein Kerker nicht die perfekte Todesfalle für jeden Todesser gewesen, der verschwunden war. Doch dann tat diese Illusion etwas völlig untypisches, sie zerrte ein Einhorn in sein Blickfeld. Woher wußte Moray das mit dem Einhorn? Das war wirklich ungewöhnlich für eine Illusion, so herumzuprobieren bis etwas klappte. Sehr ungewöhnlich, und dann diese Worte. 

Gefunden! 

Er war gefunden worden! 

Hatte Hagrid das nicht immer versprochen? 

Dass, egal was passiert, er immer gefunden wird? 

Aber Hagrid war tot! 

Und Sirius Black hatte den Job übernommen. 

Ungewollt, ja, aber er hatte ihn übernommen. 

"Gefunden?" Er brauchte dieses Wissen, musste sich sicher sein. 

Der Sirius Black lächelte jetzt und bestätige es. Ja er war wirklich gesucht und gefunden worden. Aber Sirius Black hatte doch gar nicht das Wissen dazu. Viele Zweifel regten sich noch in ihm, es war einfach zu schön um wahr zu sein. Irgendwie blieb er noch etwas wach, grübelte über das Geschehene und Gesprochene nach. Der Zentaur kam wieder, brachte etwas Suppe und Black gab sie ihm vorsichtig. Suppe. Er hätte ja nie mehr gedacht, jemals noch etwas so banales zu tun wie Essen. Er aß! Einfach so! Es war anstrengend, der ungewohnte Geschmack brannte ihm in Gaumen und Hals, aber es war eindeutig keine Illusion! 

Und das allein zählte: das Essen war keine Illusion. Illusionen fühlten sich anders an. Die Müdigkeit zerrte an ihm und die Schmerzen fraßen sich fester in seinen Knochen fest. Dankbar ließ er sich in die Dunkelheit zurück gleiten. Es gab viel nachzudenken. 

Anmerkung von der Autorin:   
Ein neues Kapitel. An dieser Stelle ein hoch auf meine Unermühtliche Betaleserin Shelly. Ein Dank an alle Leser der Geschichte, viel spaß beim lesen!   
W´erinaya 


	62. Kapitel 61 Gedankengänge

Kapitel 61 Gedankengänge 

_Wenn man den Weg verliert, lernt man ihn kennen._

_Suaheliweisheit_

Sirius zitterte vor Müdigkeit und vor Erwartung. Snape schlief und er schlief ruhiger als erwartet. Sein Körper schien alle Energie aus dem bisschen Essen herauszuholen um sich selbst nun etwas erholsame Ruhe zu gönnen. Das Gefühl in Black sagte, dass nun etwas Hoffnung da war, aber die Ratio, das logische Denken sagte ihm das komplette Gegenteil. Vielleicht hatten sie Severus aus dem Grauen von Morays Kerker herausgeholt - auch im Geiste, aber das Überleben stand auf einem ganz anderen Blatt. 

Wenigstens könnte er jetzt in Frieden sterben, dachte Sirius und fuhr sich zitternd durch das lange Haar. 

Im nächsten Moment verfluchte er sich selber für diesen Gedankengang, so weit war es noch nicht. So weit dürfte es einfach noch nicht sein. Ganz vorsichtig lehnte er sich an Firenze, der hinter ihm lag und in Gedankenversunken in das Feuer starrte. Noch während er den nächsten Gedankengang fassen wollte schlief Sirius Black ein. 

OOo 

Alastor war frustriert. Nicht nur dass sich das Ministerium auf die wenigen noch übrig gebliebenen Todesser konzentrierten oder auf Familien, die mit ihnen zusammengearbeitet hatten. NEIN, sie ließen den entdeckten Kerker von Moray völlig außer Acht! Unter der Hand hieß es, diese Entdeckung würde die Auroren in einem zu schlechten Licht dastehen lassen. Die Bevölkerung brauchte das Gefühl, dass die Zaubererpolizei immer noch ihr Freund und Beschützer war. Ausgerastete oder gar seelisch kranke Auroren passten nicht in das momentane Weltbild des Ministeriums. 

So war es an Moody, mit zwei alten Kollegen Morays Kerker weiter zu untersuchen. 

Erawin Poll und Isa Jewl waren etwa zur gleichen Zeit wie Moody zu den Auroren gekommen. Erawin Poll hatte die Zeit besser überstanden als Moody, sein graues Haar war kurz und das Gesicht sah bis auf die Falten recht normal aus. Isa hatte dagegen nicht so viel Glück gehabt. Ein Brandfluch hatte ihre rechte Gesichtshälfte entstellt und das Narbengewebe hatte aus der einstmals wunderschönen Isa ein Brandopfermonster gemacht. Am Anfang war es ihr schwer gefallen mit ihrem zerstören Gesicht zu leben, aber als die Heiler in St. Mungos ihr rechtes Auge retten konnten und sie kein künstliches, magisches wie Moody brauchte, hatte sie sich wieder in die Arbeit geworfen. Erawin und Isa hatte das Ministerium auch zur Todesserjagd geholt. Aber Erawin ging schnell die Puste aus und mit Isa taten sich viele junge Auroren wegen ihrer ruppigen Art schwer. Auch gehörten sie zu den wenigen Auroren, von denen Mad Eye wusste, dass sie nicht alles so leicht hinnahmen was vom Ministerium kam und vieles hinterfragten. Alastor hatte auch den leisen Verdacht, dass deswegen Isa und Erawin nie großartig Karriere im Ministerium gemacht hatten. Er, Alastor, hatte Dumbledore als Freund gehabt und war einfach durch Zufall öfter am richtigen Ort zur richtigen Zeit gewesen als Isa und Erawin. Zufälle, die oft Dumbledore eingefädelt hatte, wie Alastor jetzt im Nachhinein wußte. 

Jetzt standen die drei mit Aktenkisten über verschwundene Todesser in einem der Brunnenkerker in Morays Haus. Erawin zauberte Tische herbei um die einzelnen Leichen zu untersuchen und Isa war ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken an einer Strickleiter in den Brunnen gestiegen. 

"Sag mal Mad Eye", Isa zog ihn gerne mit dem Namen auf, "wie hast du den Kerker gefunden? Und lass mal die Seile runter." 

Moody ließ die Seile in den Brunnen herunter und antwortete: "Durch Zufall, ich bin durch Zufall an den Kerzenständer geraten." 

"Zufall!" schnaubte Isa rau. "ZUFALL! Deine Zufälle hätte ich mir ab und wann gewünscht!" 

Isa knotete die erste mumifizierte Leiche an die Seile und Alastor zog sie hoch. Leichtfüßig kam Isa die Strickleiter hoch und wusch sich an einem nahen Becken, das Moody nicht gleich gesehen hatte, die Hände. 

Erawin ließ mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes die Leiche auf den Tisch schweben. 

Es wurde sehr still und die drei Auroren starrten eine Weile auf die Leiche. 

"Also ich habe viel gesehen...", begann Erawin und ließ seinen Zauberstab nervös herumwirbeln. 

"Tja ich auch", murmelte Isa und versuchte zu lächeln. 

Der Versuch scheiterte kläglich und ließ ihr Gesicht noch mehr zu einer gruseligen Maske werden, als es schon war. 

Mad Eye zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Ich habe ihn einmal in Aktion erlebt." 

Erawin sah zu Moody, und als ob dies das Signal war begannen alle mit ihrer Arbeit. 

Isa hatte kein Problem mit Leichen, egal in welchem Zustand. Sie untersuchte den Toten gründlich, während Erawin und Moody die Akten durchgingen. 

"Also Moray war ein Metzger", grummelte Isa und hob einen mumifizierten Arm an, die Haut war schrumpelig und stark faltig, aber eindeutig war er mehrere Male gebrochen. "Aber ein guter. Der Arm wurde vier Mal gebrochen, und den Bruchstellen nach sehr sehr langsam." 

Isa redete weiter und gab Informationen weiter, mögliches Alter, Geschlecht, Aussehen. Erawin blätterte die Akten danach durch. 

Alastor konnte nicht länger hier bleiben, er hatte das Gefühl er bekam keine Luft mehr. Verwirrt von diesem Gefühl wanderte er den Gang entlang und betrat, einem inneren Instinkt folgend, nochmals die Folterkammer. Vielleicht war es gar nicht das Gefühl der stickigen Luft, denn die Luft war in diesen Kerkern überraschend gut! Vielleicht war es vielmehr das Verlangen, noch einmal hier her zurück zu kommen, an den Ort des Schmerzes und Leidens. Ruhig sah Alastor sich um. Hier hatte Snape also die letzten Tage verbracht, der Willkür und den Launen eines verrückten Auroren ausgesetzt. Nachdenklich ging der alte Mann die Folterwerkzeuge ab, kein Wunder dass der Spion in einem so schlechten Zustand gewesen war. Doch das grausamste Werkzeug lag ruhig und sogar relativ unauffällig auf einem Tisch. Morays Folterbuch. Er hatte es schon einmal kurz in den Händen gehabt und es schien darauf zu warten wieder gelesen zu werden. 

Moody kam mit dem Folterbuch in den Händen zurück zu Isa und Erawin. Ziellos blätterte er darin, es war als ob man in die tiefsten Abgründe einer Seele starrte. Kopfschüttelnd las er da was Moray zusammengetragen oder kommentiert hatte. Kein Wunder, dass, bis auf Snape, keiner diesem Wahnsinnigen entflohen war. Während er in dem Buch las kam ihm ein altes Muggelsprichwort in den Sinn: Wenn du lange genug in den Abgrund siehst, sieht der Abgrund irgendwann in dich. 

Alastor hatte das Gefühl, dass bei jedem Wort Moray in ihn starrte, eine kranke Seele starrte in seine und das jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken. Er klappte das Buch zu und sah zu seinen Kollegen. Erawin suchte gerade einen Aktenberg durch und Isa starrte Moody an. 

"Was ist Mad Eye? Du siehst blass aus", fragte sie und ein besorgter Unterton schwang mit. 

Moody holte tief und zitternd Luft. "Ihr seht das jetzt mal nicht." 

Mit größter Umsicht legte er das Buch auf den steinernen Boden, weit ab von der Leiche und den Akten. Immer noch leicht zitternd hob er seinen Zauberstab und murmelte etwas - das Buch ging in Flammen auf. 

Erawin sah nur kurz auf und suchte dann weiter, aber Isa beobachtete das Schauspiel. 

"Darf ich fragen was das war?" sagte sie. 

"Ein Abgrund, in den ich nicht mehr blicken will, sonst zieht er mich hinein", antwortete Moody und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein. 

Isa nickte, sie verstand auch etwas von Abgründen und Moody wusste, er konnte sich auf sie und Erawin verlassen! Das Buch war einfach verschwunden und keiner wußte wohin. 

"Darf ich eure philosophischen Gespräche unterbrechen?" kam es von Erawin. 

"Ja sag mal was Lustiges. Ich kann etwas Aufmunterung gebrauchen", meinte Isa spöttisch. 

"Ich glaube wir haben hier Eric Brown, Todesser." Erawin wedelte mit einer Akte. 

"Also das mit dem Todesser hätte ich dir auch sagen können", grummelte Isa und zeigte auf die Überreste eines Todessermals. 

Erawin überhörte sie geflissentlich: "Wurde von dir, Moody, geschnappt, ein Jahr vor du-weißt-schon-wer ersten Fall. Verschwand nach drei Tagen im Ministerium, alle Nachforschungen liefen ins Leere. Es ist wegen des verkürzten Zeigefinders, den du gefunden hast, Isa, deswegen habe ich ihn gefunden." 

Isa hob nochmals die rechte Hand an und sah sich die Finger genauer an. 

Eric Brown, Moody sah den jungen Mann von damals jetzt vor sich, das Haar zerzaust, diesen fanatischen Blick in den Augen, Voldemort ergeben bis in den Tod. Oh, war er damals zornig gewesen, dass der Junge verschwunden war, er war so ein guter Fang gewesen, bekam Befehle direkt von Voldemort und wurde direkt bestraft von Voldemort - deswegen fehlte ein Teil des Fingers. 

"Ich glaube wenn wir hier weiter suchen, finden wir Alica Perth, Thomas White, Bernado Tern..." Erawin ging die Akten durch und Moody sah wieder in den Brunnen. So viele und alle so grausam gestorben. 

"Das wird lange dauern bis wir alle identifiziert haben." Die Aurorin war lautlos neben Moody getreten. 

"Ich glaube wir müssen gar nicht alle identifizieren, aber genug um das Ministerium ins Grübeln zu bringen", sagte Moody nachdenklich. 

Erawin las die letzten Namen vor. 

Isa sah ihn an und Moody glaubte wieder etwas wie Schönheit hinter dem verbrannten Gesicht zu sehen. "Glaubst du wirklich, das Ministerium läßt so etwas zu? Dass wir so etwas über Auroren verbreiten?" 

"Ich hoffe es, denk daran, sein letztes Opfer ist offiziell immer noch nicht gefunden!" Moody hatte es gewagt, er hatte es gewagt anzudeuten, dass er etwas von dem letzten Opfer wusste. 

Isa nickte. "Dann laß uns schnell arbeiten Mad Eye, damit das letzte Opfer eine Chance erhält." 

OoO 

Firenze wagte es nicht aufzustehen. Black war eingeschlafen und war unbewusst an Firenzes Seite geglitten. Dort lag er zusammengerollt wie ein Hund in Menschengestalt, eng an die Flanke des Zentauren geschmiegt. Firenze konnte es nicht wagen aufzustehen und nach einer Decke zu greifen oder das Einhorn bitten ihm eine zu holen. Denn das Einhorn war mit seiner Magie dabei Snape zu bewachen und zu stützen. Black hatte es nicht bemerkt aber Einhörner konnten so viel mehr als nur Blumen aus einigen Samen wachsen lassen. Allein ihre Gegenwart konnte etwas Hoffnung bringen. Jedoch lag vor ihm ein Korb mit Obst und eine Karraffe mit klarem Wasser. Mit seiner ureigenen Zentaurenkraft zerbrach Firenze einen Apfel und teilte ihn freundschaftlich mit dem Einhorn. Noch wären er aß und dabei nachdenklich ins Feuer starrte überlegte Firenze die nächsten Schritte, die folgen mussten. Es gab so viel zu bedenken. Dumbledore war tot und immer noch war die Welt für Snape sehr gefährlich. Der Zentaur lächelte sanft, er rechnete fest, dass Snape überlebte, er mußte es einfach. Es waren ungewohnte Gedankengänge für einen Zentauren, das wußte Firenze, seine Art wahr eher pessimistisch eingestellt wenn es um Leben und Tod ging. Aber er, Firenze, schlug völlig aus der Art. Er half gerne Magiern und Muggeln, er dachte gern positiv wenn es seine astrologischen Beobachtungen zuließen. Ein sanftes Rascheln und ein leises Schnauben brachten ihn aus seinen Gedankengängen. Langsam drehte er den Kopf und sah in die pechschwarzen Augen von Severus Snape. 

"Hallo Professor. Schön, dass Sie wach sind", flüsterte Firenze und lächelte sein unergründliches Zentaurenlächeln. 

Snape blinzelte nur und seine Augen wanderten zu Black, der immer noch tief schlafend an Firenzes Flanke lag. 

"Er war sehr müde und hat schon einige Tage nicht geschlafen", beantwortete Firenze die lautlose Frage, immer noch flüsternd. 

Geschickt angelte der Zentaur nach der Karaffe und schenkte einen Becher Wasser ein. "Durst?" 

Wieder nur ein Blinzeln als Antwort. Mit größter Vorsicht rutschte Firenze etwas in Richtung Snape, ohne den warmen Schutz für Black aufzugeben. Mit unübertroffener Eleganz beugte er sich vor und hob sachte den Kopf des Kranken an. Langsam und mit unendlicher Geduld gab er Snape etwas kühles Wasser zu trinken. Es tat den Zentauren gut, zu sehen, wie Snape ohne größere Probleme trinken konnte. Vielleicht war sein Optimismus ja doch nicht so weit hergeholt? 

Als der Becher gelehrt war befeuchtete Firenze noch etwas die spröden Lippen mit Wasser und wartete ab. Snape schlief nicht sofort wieder ein, vielmehr wanderte sein Blick im Raum umher, als ob er versuchte zu erfassen wo er war. Das Einhorn an seiner Seite legte freundschaftlich seine Nase an die Wange von Snape, was ihn sofort entspannter aussehen ließ. 

"Sie war die ganze Zeit bei Ihnen, Professor. Wir machten uns Sorgen, dass Sie nicht erwachen würden", begann Firenze zu erzählen. "Sie sind im Haus von Alastor Moody, er gab uns sicheren Unterschlupf. Diesen Raum jedoch haben Mr. Black und das Einhorn gestaltet, ich habe nur die Erde herauf getragen. Wir dachten, die Blumen und das Gras würden Ihnen gefallen", erklärte Firenze weiter, die volltönende Stimme sanft, weich und leise wie eine leichte Briese im Wald. 

Snape schien sich immer mehr und mehr zu entspannen, als er Firenze zuhörte, und Firenze erzählte weiter. Erzählte wie sie ihn gesucht hatten und ließ wohlweislich den Part mit Dumbledore und Moray aus. Vielmehr erzählte er die witzigen Anekdoten aus der Stadt oder von der Eisenbahnfahrt. Es waren Geschichten wie sie der Wind im Verbotenen Wald erzählen konnte. Sie waren witzig, humorvoll aber auch von einer so tiefen Ruhe, wie sie nur im Wald gehört werden konnten. Es war die Ruhe, die viele Muggel in der Natur oder an mystischen Plätzen suchten. Jedoch gab es dort keine Zentauren, diese berichteten in ihrer ganz eigenen Art und Weise. Nur diese erzählten Geschichten brachten die Vollkommenheit an einen Platz. Das Einhorn drückte noch weiter seinen Kopf an den von Snape und schloß genüsslich die Augen, es war fast so als spürte es die Ruhe und wollte sie doppelt und dreifach an den Kranken weitergeben. Gerade als Firenze zu erzählen begann wie er die Erde für diesen kleinen privaten Garten gesucht hatte, holte Snape zitternd Luft. Sofort stoppte Firenze und beugte sich vor; Snape wollte etwas sagen. 

"Es tut gut Sie zu sehen und zu hören Firenze", hauchte Snape mit größter Anstrengung. 

Firenze nahm kurz die Hand von Snape und drückte sie sachte. "Es tat gut sie zu finden, Professor Snape." 

Anmerkung der Autorin:   
Die Sonne brennt und hier eine kleine Literarische Abkühlung.   
Viel Spaß beim Lesen und danke für die Reviews.   
W´erinaya 


	63. Kapitel 62 Horizonte

Kapitel 62 Horizonte

Wir leben alle unter dem gleichen Himmel, haben noch lange nicht den gleichen Horizont.

(Unbekannt)

"Er war wach!" frage Black ungläubig und sah in die blauen Augen von Firenze.

"Ja etwas mehr als eine Stunde", nickte Firenze.

"Aber warum haben Sie mich nicht geweckt? Hat er etwas gesagt?" hakte Sirius nach.

Er konnte es nicht glauben, er hatte es verschlafen und noch nicht einmal bemerkt! Wie konnte er so nachlässig werden? Ab jetzt gab es keinen Schlaf mehr bis er sicher war, dass Snape über den Berg war. Oder war er es etwa schon. Ein einziger Blick genügte, nein, da fehlte noch ein Stück, aber er war immerhin schon auf dem Weg dahin. Sirius begann auf- und abzulaufen und rieb sich dabei seine schmerzenden Handgelenke.

"Er hat nicht viel gesagt, nur dass er froh ist mich zu sehen und zu hören. Ich habe die meiste Zeit geredet", antwortete Firenze ruhig.

Sirius stoppte und sah zu Snape.

"Wir brauchen weitere Nahrung für ihn, stärkende Nahrung. Ich konnte ihm nur etwas Wasser geben", fuhr Firenze fort und stand nun selber schwerfällig auf.

"Mad Eye hat vielleicht noch was in der Küche woraus wir eine Brühe oder so was kochen können." Sirius seufzte. " Aber ich ein schlechter Koch."

Firenze zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich auch. Versuchen wir unser Glück."

"Und was ist wenn er wieder aufwacht?" fragte Sirius, es behagte ihm gar nicht Snape nur mit dem Einhorn zurück zu lassen.

"Sie wird uns rufen", sagte Firenze vertrauensvoll und gab dem Einhorn einen leichten Klaps auf den Hals.

‚Es ist ein Erlebnis für sich', dachte Sirius und beobachtete wie Firenze geschickt Gemüse schnitt und in das kalte Wasser warf. Magier und Zentaur standen Seite an Seite und kochten eine stärkende Brühe für Snape. Black konnte nicht anders, er lächelte still und leise vor sich hin. Bis vor ein paar Monaten hätte er sich nicht einmal träumen lassen Snape zu helfen, und Snape hätte Sirius eher eigenhändig vergiftet als ihn in seine Nähe zu lassen. Aber es waren besondere Zeiten und besondere Zeiten verlangten besondere Taten.

"Und wenn die Tat heißt mit einen Zentauren zusammen zu kochen", grummelte Black vor sich hin und warf kleingehacktes Fleisch in den Kessel.

"Wie bitte?" fragte Firenze.

"Ach nichts", wehrte Sirius ab und stellte den Gasherd an.

Stille kehrte ein und breitete sich langsam wie eine erholsame Brise im ganzen Haus aus.

OOo

"Mad Eye, du bist verrückt!" flüstere Erawin.

"Wir müssen die Daten dem Ministerium geben", beschwor Alastor seinen alten Kollegen.

Isa ließ die letzten Knochen in einen Eimer fallen und beschriftete ihn umsichtig.

"Mad Eye hat Recht, Erawin. Wir müssen es sagen. Wie viele Tote haben wir allein in den letzten drei Tagen gefunden? Zehn? Zwanzig?" fragte Isa aufgebracht.

"Fünfzehn", murmelte Erawin und schlug die letzte Akte zu.

"Und das war nur ein Brunnen! Ein Schacht! Was denkst du werden wir in den anderen Kammern finden? Nur Kerker?" Isa wies auf die Tür.

Die Tage im Kerker hatten ihre Spuren an den Dreien hinterlassen. Alastor war gereizt, Erawin müde und Isa, wie Alastor, sehr gereizt. Viel Schlaf hatten sie sich nicht gegönnt, aber wenn, dann hatte jeder sehr viel Wert darauf gelegt den Kerker zu verlassen um wenigstens im Haus oben zu schlafen. Das Haus und den Ort des Verbrechens völlig ohne Bewachung zu lassen hatte ihnen wiederstrebt, nach dem sie drei Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums dabei erwischten, wie sie im Haus herumgestöbert hatten. Isa hatte sie mit Schimpf und Schande vertrieben und als Alastor nachsah waren die Schubladen von Morays Schreibtisch aufgerissen gewesen, und der alte Auror verwettete sein magisches Auge, dass einige Dokumente fehlten. Das Ministerium wollte diesen Schandfleck der Auroren vergessen lassen, mit allen Mitteln. So hatten sie auch beschlossen die Leichen in den Kerkern zu lassen. Erawin, ein Profi wenn es um magische Schlösser ging, hatte die bereits untersuchten Leichen in einen Kerker gebracht und diesen magisch versiegelt. Alastor sah nur kurz zu und als er bemerkt hatte wie nah sich Erawin bei dieser Magie auf der Grenzlinie zwischen weißer und schwarzer Magie bewegte, hatte er sich leise zurückgezogen.

"Okay, okay", Erwain hob ergeben die Hände, "aber wenn wir unsere Daten vortragen wollen, dann nicht in diesem Zustand."

Als er sah wie Isa nach Luft schnappte und Alastor dabei war dagegen zu steuern, warf er schnell ein: "Was nützt es uns wenn wir uns gegenseitig an die Kehle gehen, wenn wir vor dem Ausschuss stehen?"

Isa grummelte und Mody nickte müde. Die Logik hatte sie noch nicht völlig verlassen. Wenn sie sich gegenseitig vor lauter Müdigkeit anbrüllten schadete das nur ihrer Glaubwürdigkeit. Wobei auch hier Mad Eye ein Problem sah, sie waren hier nicht gerade die beliebteste Truppe der Auroren. Gut, ja - aber nicht überall beliebt.

"Also dann, alle hier raus. Ich versiegele die Kerker, wie ich auch die Räume versiegelt habe. So kommt hier keiner rein und lässt was verschwinden. Jeder von uns sollte sich mindesten 48 Stunden ausruhen!" befahl Erawin Poll.

"24 Stunden!" protestierte Isa.

"Raus mit euch", grummelte Erawin und schob sie vor die Tür.

"Wie wär's mit 12?" versuchte es Mad Eye.

"RAUS!" brüllte Erawin.

Aus dem Gang hörte man nur noch: "Oh Merlin, ist der schlecht gelaunt."

Alastor antwortete: "Sind wir das nicht alle?"

Ooo

Sirius schreckte hoch. Er war gerade dabei die Verbände von Snape zu wechseln, welcher sich glücklicherweise in tiefer Bewusstlosigkeit befand, als er etwas hörte. Die Eingangstür wurde geöffnet. Die magischen Schlösser klackten leise und als die Tür sich endgültig mit einem leisen Quietschen öffnete war Sirius auf den Beinen. Firenze wirkte angespannt. Mit größter Vorsicht schob sich Sirius aus dem Raum und schlich zur Treppe. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und in der Eingangshalle brannte schon seit Stunden kein Licht mehr. Hecktisch sah sich Sirius um, was konnte er als Waffe benutzen? Doch bevor er weiterdachte sagte eine ihm wohl vertraute Stimme: "Lumos." Und dem folgte ein weiterer leiser Spruch und die Kerzen im Kronleuchter flammten auf.

Ein sehr erschöpft wirkender Alastor Moody stand in der Eingangshalle und zog gerade seinen Mantel aus.

"Mad Eye!" sagte Sirius glücklich und ging die Treppe nach unten.

"Nun Mr. Black ihrem Tonfall nach nehme ich an, Snape lebt noch?" begrüßte Alastor den ehemaligen Gefangenen von Askaban.

Sirius nickte und nahm dem Auroren den Mantel ab – verdammt, der alte Mann sah müde aus. Er brauchte dringend ein gutes Essen, Ruhe und viel Schlaf. Doch Alastor dachte nicht daran; leicht schwankend aber fest entschlossen steuerte er die Treppe an, die nach oben führte. Black verstaute den Mantel sicher am Kleiderhaken und folgte dem alten Auroren. An der Tür zu Snapes Zimmer stand Firenze und begrüßte den alten Mann freundlich. Erst jetzt dämmerte es Sirius was sie aus Moodys Gästezimmer gemacht hatten. Doch bevor er den Auroren warnen konnte war dieser schon an Firenze vorbei in den Raum getreten.

Alastor sah den jungen Black genau an. Er sah schlicht weg furchtbar aus: die Augen glasig und tief eingefallen, überhaupt wirkte der ganze Magier wie frisch aus Askaban entlassen. Hatte er die letzte Zeit auch abgenommen?

‚Ich hätte früher zurück kommen sollen', dachte Moody betrübt.

Nun betrat er den Raum, in dem er zuletzt Snape gelassen hatte, und erstarrte. Es war als ob er sich auf einer Wiese befand, ein Baum stand nahe am Fenster und der Raum war aller Möbel beraubt worden. Der Rasen federte leicht unter seinen Schritten und sein magisches Auge zeigte mehrere Blumen die über Nacht ihre Kelche geschlossen hatten, dennoch roch es immer noch nach Frühling in dem Raum.

Wortlos aber mit sehr fragendem Gesichtsausdruck wandte er sich zu Firenze und Black um.

"Er driftete ab und wir konnten ihn nicht mehr erreichen, so schufen wir eine Umgebung, die er immer gemocht hat", beantwortete Black die unausgesprochene Frage.

"Er war abgedriftet?" fragte nun Alastor laut.

"Ja, das Fieber war gestiegen und es sah lange lange Zeit nicht gut aus", sagte Black leise und trat nun vor.

"Und jetzt?" Alastor ging nun auch zu Snape, der vor dem Kamin in leichte Leinentücher gehüllt lag.

Das Einhorn graste in seiner Nähe in Ruhe die Blumen ab und ignorierte Alastor mit geübter Einhorngelassenheit.

"Er war ein paar Mal wach, wir haben ihm zu essen gegeben, ihn gewaschen, Verbände gewechselt. Gestern richteten wir ihn sogar etwas auf. Ich glaube er ist über den Berg. Körperlich gesehen", berichtete Black und ging neben Snape in die Knie um ihn eingehend zu betrachten.

Alastor strengte kurz sein magisches Auge an und nickte bedächtig. "Ja die Brüche sehen besser aus, wobei, er hatte Nachwirkungen?"

Sirius bejahte.

"Hm, dachte ich mir weil ein neuer Bruch hinzugekommen ist. Aber keine Sorge, der sieht auch besser aus." Alastor lehnte sich an die Wand und schüttelte den Kopf. "Unterschätze niemals Severus Snape", murmelte Moody.

"Wem sagen Sie das?" lachte Sirius leise.

"Gibt es Neuigkeiten vom Ministerium? Können wir zurück nach Hogwarts?" fragte Firenze aus dem Hintergrund.

Moody seufzte schwer und stieß sich von der Wand ab. "Ja es gibt Neuigkeiten und zwar eine ganze Menge", sagte Mad Eye und ließ sich nun neben Snape auf dem Boden nieder.

Firenze trat neugierig näher, und sogar das Einhorn stoppte im Grasen und wirkte plötzlich sehr interessiert.

Müde und etwas schleppend begann Moody zu erzählen. Obwohl er mehrmals herzhaft gähnte und Sirius daraufhin bestand, dass Alastor ins Bett gehen sollte, endete Alastor mit seinem Bericht - so viel war er Sirius schuldig. Der Mann hungerte nach Informationen, auch wenn er es nicht zugeben wollte. Sogar die magischen Wesen schienen sehr interessiert an den Geschehnissen in der Magierwelt. Ein Umstand, der für ein Einhorn und für einen Zentauren sehr selten war. Als Moody endete wandelte sich das dunkle Blau des Himmels in ein helleres.

"Diese Idioten!" fluchte Sirius und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

"Wem sagen Sie das. Das offensichtliche wollen sie einfach nicht erkennen. Wobei sie es gesehen haben! Die Kerker, die Schächte und die Folterkammer!" In stiller Verzweiflung vergrub Alastor kurz seinen Kopf in den Händen.

"Sie sind müde, Mad Eye, ruhen Sie sich aus", meinte Sirius freundlich und Moody sah überrascht auf.

Wie schnell sich Sirius wandeln konnte vom frustrierten Zuhörer zum besorgten Freund. Das war so gar nicht der junge wilde Sirius, den Alastor kannte.

‚Das muß wohl Askaban gewesen sein', dachte er und eine kleine Stimme in seinem Hinterkopf meinte: "Oder die Sorge um Snape."

"Ich bleibe hier falls noch Komplikationen auftreten", grummelte Mad Eye noch, ließ sich nach hinten fallen und rollte sich zusammen.

Er war einfach zu müde um noch irgendwo hinzugehen. Der Schlaf hatte ihn bereits sicher umschlugen und so bemerkte er nicht mehr, wie Sirius ihn in eine Wolldecke packte.


	64. Kapitel 63 Hinhaltetaktik

Kapitel 63 Hinhaltetaktik

Das Gefährlichste an den Halbwahrheiten ist,

daß fast immer die falsche Hälfte geglaubt wird.

Hans Krailsheimer

Moody schlief fast 9 Stunden am Stück. Ruhig und sicher unter einer Wolldecke lag er nicht weit von Severus Snape auf der Wiese. Still und leise kümmerten sich die Freunde weiter um den Verletzten. Die Suppe war mittlerweile sogar genießbar geworden und so köchelte ein kleiner Kessel im Kamin als Mad Eye wieder erwachte; es dämmerte bereits schon wieder vor dem Fenstern und in den Straßen tummelte sich der Feierabendverkehr. Immer noch leicht verschlafen richtete sich der alte Auror auf und blinzelte in den Raum. Firenze beugte sich gerade über den kleinen Kessel und Black verband mit größter Vorsicht einen Arm von Snape. Das Rascheln mußte ihn auf Mad Eye aufmerksam gemacht haben, den er sah von Snape zu Alastor.

"Guten Morgen oder soll ich sagen guten Abend?" sagte Black ruhig und zu Moodys Überraschung drehte Sirius vorsichtig den Kopf von Snape Richtung Alastor; schwarze glasige Augen starrte den Auroren an.

"Galoppierende Gorgonen, Sie sind ja wach, Mr. Snape!" sagte Moody und rappelte sich auf.

"Schon eine ganze Weile, ich habe ihm berichtet was Sie erzählt haben", sagte Black und verband weiter den Arm.

Mit seinem magischen Auge suchte Moody den ausgezehrten Körper ab. Am Abend zuvor hatte er nur oberflächlich nach Verletzungen gesucht, jetzt war er ausgeruht und konnte sich wieder besser konzentrieren. Mit einem kurzen Nicken ging der alte Auror neben Snape in die Knie und untersuchte den Kranken. Das Fieber war gesunken und nur noch die glasigen Augen und der ausgezehrte Körper erinnerten an die hohen Fieberschübe.

"Sie können einen immer wieder überraschen, Mr. Snape", grummelte Mad Eye und besah sich die gebrochenen Rippen genauer. "Wenn es Sie beruhigt, alles wächst so zusammen wie es sollte. Mal sehen vielleicht bekomme ich einen Knochenwachstumsbeschleuniger aus dem Ministerium. Jemand aus der Ersten-Hilfe-Abteilung bei den Auroren ist mir noch was schuldig."

"Sie wollen es nicht glauben oder?" fragte Snape rau, seine Stimme klang immer noch verboten schwach und brüchig.

Moody zuckte zusammen, als Snape das Wort an ihn richtete - damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. Alles an diesem Mann schien gebrochen zu sein, die Stimme, der Körper und wenn Mad Eye ganz ehrlich mit sich war, so war in den Augen kein Leben mehr. Sie waren nur schwarz und glasig, ohne richtige Seele dahinter. Oder mehr die Überreste einer Seele, die so klein waren, dass man sie kaum finden konnte.

"Nein Mr. Snape. Sie wollen es nicht glauben, es ist einfach zu unwahrscheinlich! Genau so unwahrscheinlich wie Sie Harry Potter das Leben gerettet haben", sagte Alastor vorsichtig. Er wußte nicht wie viel Black schon erzählt hatte und so beschloß er, sich lieber in dem zeitlichen Raum zu bewegen, den Snape noch wußte.

"Genau so wenig wie man glauben würde, dass es Folter in Askaban gab", grummelte Black mürrisch und erntete überraschte Blicke.

Im Hintergrund goß Firenze etwas Suppe in Schalen und reichte sie stumm aber mit einem Lächeln an die Magier weiter. Es war natürlich kein Gedanke daran zu verschwenden, dass Snape selber aß, der Magier konnte nicht einmal den Kopf bewegen geschweige denn die Kraft aufbringen, einen Teller zu halten oder einen Löffel. So war es wieder an Black, vorsichtig und Löffel für Löffel Snape zu füttern.

Nach dem Essen saßen sie eine Weile stumm im Zimmer. Sirius hatte Snape mit großer Vorsicht ein Kissen unter den Oberkörper gestopft, so dass Severus sie alle im Blickfeld hatte ohne den Kopf bewegen zu müssen.

"Sie haben mir immer noch nicht erzählt was mit Moray geschehen ist", flüsterte Snape.

Besorgt sahen sich Black und der alte Auror an, Snape war immerhin ein Opfer des verrückten Auroren gewesen, wie weit konnten sie ihm zumuten wie alles wirklich geschehen war.

Sirius entschloss sich für eine Hinhaltetaktik.

"Er ist tot, so viel ist sicher, und er wird uns hier keinen stress mehr machen!" sagte Sirius fest und sein Tonfall ließ allen klar sein, dass er nicht weiter darüber reden würde.

Snape runzelte nur die Stirn, fast sah es so aus als ob er nachhaken wollte, ließ es aber dann bleiben. Oder gab er einfach auf? Das war kein gutes Zeichen, dachte der Auror für sich, er musste mit Black reden.

Seufzend sah Moody auf seine Uhr. "Ich muss wieder los."

"So bald?" fragte der Zentaure leise.

"Ja, wenn ich bald offizielle Hilfe für euch bekommen will, muss ich das Ministerium von Moray als Verrückten überzeugen und ich muss denen irgendwie klar machen, dass Snape und Black noch auf unserer Seite stehen." Ächzend stand Moody auf und klopfte sich einige Grashalme aus den Kleidern.

"Was denken Sie, wie lange wird es dauern?" sagte Sirius vorsichtig und Alastor wusste, dass sich Black immer noch Sorgen um Snapes Gesundheitszustand machte.

"Ich wünschte ich könnte sagen wie lange es dauert", antwortete Alastor bedrückt. "Würden Sie mich kurz nach unten begleiten, Mr. Black?"

Sirius nickte und folgte dem alten Auroren.

OOo

Sirius hatte den Du-kommst-jetzt-lieber-ohne-zu-fragen-mit-Ton in Moodys Stimme gehört. Er hatte sie zu oft gehört, wenn man ihn in Askaban von einer Zelle in die nächste gestoßen hatte. Keine Fragen und einfach mitkommen. Innerlich zuckte Sirius zusammen. Aber Mad Eye wußte nichts von diesen Erlebnissen. Als beide unten standen in der Eingangshalle und Mad Eye seinen langen Reisemantel anzog, fragte Sirius was los sei.

"Das Ministerium blockiert alles im Falle Moray und wenn ich sage alles, dann meine ich es so!" grummelte der alte Auror und Sirius klappte die Kinnlade runter. Dass es so Ernst war hatte er einfach nicht glauben können. Klar Mad Eye hatte oben im Zimmer gesagt, dass im Ministerium keiner die Geschichte glaubte, aber dass es so ernst war.

"Ein verrückter Auror passt nicht in ihre momentane Politik. Zuerst diese massive magische Störung im ganzen Land, dann der Fall des Dunklen Lords und zu guter Letzt ein verrückter Auror. Das überfordert das Ministerium im Moment", sagte Mody weiter.

"Aber ich brauche Hilfe! Snape geht es zwar im Moment besser, aber es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er wieder einen Rückschlag erleidet. Ganz zu schweigen davon wenn er erfährt was wirklich passiert ist!" sagte Sirius mit gepresster Stimme.

Ergeben hob Mad Eye die Hände. "Ich weiß, ich weiß! Aber so sieht es aus im Moment! Ich kann nur versuchen, Medizin aus dem Ministerium zu schmuggeln. Wie gesagt einige schulden mir noch etwas."

Frustriert fuhr sich Sirius durch die Haare. Das waren massive Probleme.

Tröstend klopfte der alte Auror Black auf die Schulter. "Es tut mir Leid Junge."

Sirius seufzte tief. "Ich werde mein Bestes versuchen."

Ein Lächeln zuckte über das zerstörte Gesicht von Alastor und er raunte: "Ich weiß, dass Sie es schaffen."

Dann war der alte Mann durch die Tür verschwunden und Sirius stand allein in der großen Eingangshalle. Die Straßenlaternen gingen an und warfen ein gespenstisches Licht durch die Fenster.

OOo

Erawin und Isa warteten im Haus von Moray auf ihren Kollegen. Beide wirkten nun nicht mehr so erschöpft und heillos überarbeitet, sondern kämpferisch und auch ein bisschen neugierig.

"Ich sagte doch, ein paar Stunden Schlaf und etwas Entspannung und schon geht es uns allen besser", strahlte Erawin und klatschte fröhlich in die Hände.

Isa sah ihn nur bitterböse an und Moody zuckte mit den Schultern.

"Na komm mit du Energiebündel, holen wir unsere Akten und gehen ins Ministerium", sagte Isa und etwas wie Ironie schwang in ihrer Stimme mit.

Moody gähnte noch einmal herzhaft und Erawin begann damit die Kerker zu entsiegeln. Was genau er dabei tat wußte Alastor nicht und wenn er ehrlich zu sich war, wollte er es gar nicht wissen. Es dauerte Minuten bis die unterirdischen Gewölbekammern wieder sicher zugänglich waren. Als sie die Treppe nach unten gingen starrte Erawin auf ein Stück Mauer, über das blaue Schriftzeichen liefen. Die Schrift strahlte und es sah fast so aus als ob sie mit Neonlicht in die Mauer geritzt worden war. Schnell und leuchtend huschten sie über die Mauer und warfen ein gespenstisches Licht auf Erawins Gesicht.

"Was ist?" frage Alastor neugierig.

"Wie erwartet, man hat versucht hier reinzukommen, ich lasse mir gerade den Bericht geben", lächelte Erawin und tippte ein Schriftzeichen an. "Hm, die haben einige Fluchbrecher geholt, aber so weit wie ich wollte sich keiner vorwagen."

Einige Zeichen vergrößerten sich nun und blieben stehen, Alastor konnte keines von ihnen erkennen oder gar irgendeiner Sprache zuordnen und das wollte etwas heißen. Denn auch Auroren lernten eine Menge Schriften kennen.

"Also war das Ministerium hier", sagte Moody und sah sich um.

Es waren keine Spuren zu erkennen, aber auch das Ministerium hatte Profis im Verwischen der Spuren. Das bestätigte Alastor in seiner Annahme, dass das Ministerium diese Geschichte rund um Moray am liebsten unter den Teppich kehren würde. Es würde ein harter Kampf werden im Hauptquartier in London, wenn diese schon versuchten Spuren zu verwischen.

Ein weiterer Schlenkerer mit dem Zauberstab von Erawin und die Zeichen waren verschwunden. Die Mauer sah nun wieder kahl und glatt aus wie zuvor. Keine Einkerbungen, nichts war zu erkennen. Erawin richtete sich auf und wirkte sehr zufrieden mit sich und sah dann zu Moody.

"Du bist halt doch der beste darin", meinte Alastor mit einem Lächeln.

"Ich geh einfach nur weiter als andere", antwortete Erawin mit einem Schulterzucken.

Isa kam bereits mit einer Kiste nach oben und schüttelt den Kopf. "Männer lassen immer die Frauen die Arbeit machen. Typisch!"

Mit Schwung drückte sie Alastor eine Kiste in die Hände, so dass dieser mit einem Ächzen leicht in die Knie ging.

"Na na Alastor, werden wir etwa alt?" spöttelte Isa mit einem Augenzwinkern.

"Ja stell dir vor, ich werde alt und habe nur ein Bein", grummelte Alastor gespielt und trug die Kiste in die Eingangshalle.

OOo

Im Ministerium herrschte mittlerweile nicht mehr so große Hektik, man wurde nicht mehr an jeder Ecke und jedem Apparationspunkt umgerannt, sondern nur an jeder bzw. jedem dritten. Die drei alten Auroren schlängelten sich mit ihren Kisten durch die Menge an Zauberern. Sie hatten einen Termin beim Zauberergammot, dem höchsten Gericht der magischen Welt. Dabei ging es ihnen nur um eine Anhörung, um einen Versuch, ihre Arbeitsergebnisse wenigstens bestätigen zu lassen. Der Gerichtsraum war im Erdgeschoss und es hatte sich schon eine beachtliche Schlange davor gebildet. Lauter unangemeldete Fälle, die hofften schnell einen Zwischentermin zu erhaschen. Moody sah Familien von Todessern, die man möglicherweise enteignet hatte oder einfach nur die Herausgabe der Leichen ihrer Verwanden erstreiten wollten, um ihnen eine anständige Beerdigung zu ermöglichen. Aber auch einfache Zauberfamilien, die ihre eigenen Probleme hatten, hofften um Schlichtung und um einen richterlichen Spruch. Seit Voldemorts Fall war wohl vieles liegen geblieben.

"Zum Glück haben wir einen Termin", flüsterte Isa als sie, die Kisten an sich gepresst, sich an den Wartenden vorbeiquetschte.

Viele sahen sie bitterböse an, hier und da konnte Alastor sogar Missachtung und Hass in ihren Stimmen hören.

"Was wollen die hier?"

"Ist das Ministerium nun auf die Arbeit von alten Auroren angewiesen?"

"Warum dürfen die vor? Typisch Ministerium, bevorzug ihre eigenen Leute."

Und so ging es den ganzen Weg an der Schlange vorbei. Alastor versuchte zu lächeln und die geflüsterten Worte zu überhören.

Endlich wurde ihr Fall aufgerufen und sie gingen in den Gerichtsraum.

Es war ein großer Raum, der normalerweise mit einer Reihe von Zuschauerbänken bestückt war. Doch diese waren fein säuberlich an einer Wand gestapelt worden, nur der Richter- und der Beratertisch waren übrig. Die Oberste Richterin sah sie streng an, ein einzelnes Licht erhellte sie und ihren Arbeitsbereich. Im Hintergrund saßen die Geschworenen, im diffusen Licht, das hinter der Richterin herrschte. Die einzige zweite helle Lichtquelle beschien einen Tisch in gebührendem Abstand vor dem Richtertisch. Es war ein helles, ja fast grelles Licht, und es war sehr unangenehm.

"Machen Sie es schnell Mr. Moody, Mr. Poll und Mrs. Jewl", winkte die Richterin rasch und schlug schon die nächste Akte von ihrem Aktenberg auf.

"Nun Hohes Gericht, es geht um den Fall Moray. Wir haben den dringenden Verdacht, ja sogar die Beweise, dass Mr. Moray im Laufe seiner Laufbahn hier im Ministerium mehrere Todesser verschleppt und zu Tode gefoltert hat", begann Moody schnell und ohne große Einleitung, während Isa und Erawin die Kisten auf dem Tisch abluden.

Jetzt stoppte er, erwartete ein entrüstetes Murmeln oder ein paar empörte Aufschreie. Doch es geschah etwas was ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel. Es herrschte brütendes Schweigen und nur das Rascheln der Blätter der Akten der Richterin war zu hören.

Zögernd sprang Isa ein: "Wir beantragen offizielle Sichtung und Beurteilung der von uns ausgewerteten Spuren durch das Gericht und eine daraus folgende öffentliche Erklärung des Ministeriums."

Die Stille lastete weiter bleiern im Raum.

Die Richterin sah nun auf und bevor sie etwas sagte ahnte Moody, dass es ihnen nicht gefallen würde.

"Ich lehne den Antrag ab. Im Moment haben wir besseres zu tun. Dringendere Fälle warten auf uns, als das wir uns mit dieser Banalität befassen sollten", sagte sie kalt.

"Aber es geht dabei um Folter und es gibt vielleicht noch Überlebende! Ganz zu schweigen von den Opfern! Was ist mit ihren Familien!" rief Isa entrüstet.

Die Richterin warf der Aurorin vernichtende Blicke zu: "Ich sehe keine Veranlassung ihrem Antrag stattzugeben. Wenn ich um eine Belehrung bitte so teile ich es Ihnen mit. Nächster!"

Beamte kamen und schoben die drei Auroren samt ihren Kisten aus den Raum.

Verwirrt und zornig sahen sie sich vor dem Gerichtsaal an. Isa sah aus als ob sie gleich vor Zorn platzen würde und Erawin schnaufte schwer. Bevor Isa explodierte, schüttelte Moody warnend den Kopf. "Nicht hier. Kommt."

Anmerkung der Autorin:

Entschuldigt das späte Update. Aber ich muste erst einmal den Schock von Band 6 verdauen. Danke für die Reviews sie geben doch immer wieder den Ansporn weiter zu schreiben. Auf die Frage wie lange die Geschichte noch wird oder ob ich sie überhaupt zu ende schreibe. Ich schreibe sie zuende egal wie Band 6 war und ich wie lang? Och einige Kapitelchen schon noch. Gruß W´erinaya


	65. Kapitel 64 Eulen

Kapitel. 64 Eulen

_Von allen traurigen Worten,_  
_die je gesprochen oder geschrieben wurden,_  
_sind die wohl traurigsten: "Es hätte sein können!"_

_Unbekannt_

Es kostete Moody all seine Überredungskünste und Kraft, seine Kollegen ruhig und ohne großen Protest aus dem Ministerium zu schleusen. Vor Zorn und Enttäuschung zitternd standen die drei Auroren nun mitten auf einem Muggel-Bürgersteig mit Aktenkisten in den Armen. Die vorbeikommenden Muggel sahen sie irritiert und verständnislos an.

Moody stellte seine Kiste auf Erawins ab und holte tief Luft. Was nun kam bedurfte einer genauen und langen Planung und davor musste er Sirius die versprochene Medizin schicken. Seine Freunde atmeten schwer und die Zornesröte stand ihnen im Gesicht - was Isa ein wahrlich monsterhaftes Aussehen verlieh.

"Bringt die Akten zurück in Morays Haus, Erawin versiegle wieder die Kerker. Wir treffen uns in vier Stunden im Cafe Aldebaran nahe Kings Cross", raunte Moody.

Sein Gegenüber blinzelte verwirrt. Damit hatte keiner von ihnen gerechnet, eher mit einer wütenden Ansprache.

"Was? Warum? Wohin gehst du?" fragte Isa verwirrt, ihr Zorn schien wie weggeblasen.

"Ich habe noch was zu erledigen, bis in vier Stunden!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand Alastor wieder im Ministerium.

Mit offenen Mündern sahen die zwei alten Auroren Moody nach.

"Versteh einer Mad Eye", flüsterte Erawin, balancierte die neue Kiste aus und suchte sich ein ruhiges Plätzchen zum Apparieren.

Isa ging hinterher und schüttelte nur den Kopf.

Mad Eye ging so unauffällig wie nötig zur ersten Hilfestation der Auroren. Er war einer der Ersten gewesen, die diese Institution für Auroren angeregt und mit eingebaut hatte. Er hatte einfach zu viel gesehen und manchmal war der Weg zu St. Mungos doch sehr weit. Leise glitt er in den kleinen aber doch sehr sauberen Raum, eine Hexe mit weißen Haaren sah auf und lächelte matt.

"Mad Eye mich überrascht es dich hier zu sehen", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang dabei wie ein warmer Windhauch.

Vor seinen Augen verschwamm ihre Form leicht als sie sich gestattete ihre menschliche Form abzulegen und nun als lichte Gestalt vor ihm schwebte.

Leise sang Mad Eye mit seiner rauen Stimme einen Willkommensgruß.

Er hatte damals einer der letzten großen Feen hier eine Zuflucht verschafft, einem fast engelsgleichen Wesen mit einer überirdischen Stimme. Teile ihrer Existenz waren für einige Zauberer mehr als Gold wert, denn sie verlängerten das Leben um Jahrhunderte. Die Jagd, die gierige Zauberer auf sie gemacht hatten, hatte nur wenige überleben lassen. Moody war es auch gewesen, der ihr den Trick gezeigt hatte ihre Form zu verändern, und Auroren waren zu dankbar überhaupt jemanden zu haben, der sich schnell und ohne Vorbehalte um sie kümmerte. Mad Eye hatte das seinige hinzu getan und diesem Wesen in seiner neuen Form eine Vergangenheit zu geben. Dies war ein sicherer Platz für dieses Wesen und seinen Fähigkeiten, Verletzungen schnell zu erkennen.

Leise sang es eine Frage und Mad Eye antwortete genau so leise. Ein Vorbeigehender hätte gemeint, dass nur ein laues Lüftchen durch die Gänge strich. Wenig später hatte Moody die Medikamente in den Händen und die Frau mit den weißen Haaren sah ihn an.

"Warum kommt derjenige nicht her?" frage die Frau melodisch.

"Im Moment ist es zu gefährlich", raunte Moody.

Die Frau nickte bedächtig und hob warnend die Hand. "Aber vorsichtig mit der Dosierung, Mad Eye. Eine zu hohe Dosis könnte einen geschwächten Menschen umbringen." Mit diesen Worten entließ sie ihn.

Der alte Auror nahm eine der Eulen des Ministeriums, die für die tägliche Post verwendet wurden, und schickte sie los. Jetzt musste er nur noch eine bestimmte Person finden. Wobei, wenn er ehrlich mit sich war, wusste er schon ungefähr wo sie zu finden war. Mit einem schiefen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht machte er sich auf den Weg.

OOo

Die Eule flog unbekümmert durch ein offenes Fenster und ließ das Päckchen in den Schoß von Sirius Black fallen. Für die Eule waren Personen egal, sie hatten ihre Aufgaben und sie übernahmen sie gerne. Die Zauberer gaben ihnen dafür Nahrung und Obdach und überhaupt fand man auch die eine oder andere nette Eulendame oder Eulenherr, um eine Familie zu gründen. Von all dem wußte Sirius Black nichts, er sah nur völlig verdattert auf das Päckchen. Er war gerade dabei gewesen den leeren Suppenteller wegzustellen, als die Eule angekommen war. Er saß auf den weichen Grasboden in Mad Eyes Haus, ihm gegenüber, angelehnt an den Zentauren, saß Snape. Dieser sah teilnahmslos mit leeren Augen in den Raum. Es war eine Eigenschaft, die Sirius im Moment zu schaffen machte. Snape schien sich für gar nicht zu interessieren. Natürlich, er aß und ließ sich verbinden und waschen, aber so richtiges Interesse zeigte er immer weniger. Black stellte den Teller auf den Boden und öffnete das Paket - und lächelte. Der Knochenwachstumsbeschleuniger, den Mad Eye versprochen hatte.

"Na endlich!" murmelte Sirius und zeigte die kleine Flasche Snape.

"Schau, mit dem Zeug wachsen deine Knochen in wenigen Stunden zusammen!"

Das waren gute Nachrichten für Sirius und er ließ Snape, der an Firenze gelehnt war, zurück um einen Kelch mit klarem Wasser zu holen. Der Flasche war eine Warnung beigefügt worden und klare Anweisungen, wie viel zu verwenden war. Dies waren hochpotente Tränke, die normalerweise nur von gelerntem Personal verwendet werden durften. Moody mußte wirklich gute Freunde haben. In der Küche dosierte Sirius gleich die erforderliche Menge des Medikamentes, laut Zettel mußte Snape die Medizin zweimal binnen 12 Stunden nehmen. Auch waren die neu zusammengewachsenen Knochen noch nicht so sehr stabil und bedurften noch zwei-drei Tage Ruhe. Black bezweifelte, dass Snape in den nächsten zwei Tagen Spaziergänge unternahm, aber er mußte ihn einmal auf die eigenen Beine stellen, und wenn es nur für das Gleichgewicht und den Kreislauf war.

Das Gebräu stank widerlich und zum hundersten Male frage sich Sirius, warum Medikamente, die so wichtig waren, immer so furchtbar stanken.

OOo

Mad Eye ging in den Tropfenden Kessel, hier liefen in den letzten Tagen alle Informationen für die normalen nicht Ministeriumszauberer zusammen. Es wurde getuschelt, Informationen ausgetauscht und Intrigen gesponnen. Wenn es eine Zeit gab, unbeliebte Nachbarn oder Bekannte beim Ministerium anzuschwärzen, so war sie im Moment sehr reif. Inmitten des Getümmels an Klatsch und Tratsch sah Mad Eye sie. Sie stand in einem grellgrünen Lederanzug nahe am Tresen und versuchte einem jungen Angestellten des Ministeriums neue Informationen zu entlocken. Dieser war aber stur und antwortete immer wieder: "Kein Kommentar."

Was der Frau mit der bunten Brille und dem leichten Schmollmund überhaupt nicht gefiel. Enttäuscht ließ sie ihre genauso grellgrüne Feder in ihrer roten Handtasche verschwinden und suchte nach neuen Opfern. Moody mochte Rita Kimkorn nicht, aber wenn es um Klatsch oder aufreißerische Interviews ging war sie nun mal das Beste, was die Zauberwelt zu bieten hatte. Sie brachte die Menschen immer auf und wenn Alastor den Erzählungen rund um das Trimagische Turnier Glauben schenken wollte, so war sie es auch gewesen, die Harry Potter damals das Leben nicht sehr leicht gemacht hatte. Alastor konnte es nicht selbst beurteilen, er hatte damals unter Einfluss des Imperiusfluches in seinem Koffer eingesperrt gelegen. Rita sah ihn und öffnete schon ihren Mund um ihn lauthals quer durch das ganze Lokal zu begrüßen. Doch Moody schüttelte den Kopf und wies mit dem Kopf zu einer Tü,r die in einen Hinterraum führte. Schon funkelte es in ihren Augen und sie nickte kaum merklich. Der Wirt sah den alten Auroren und ging auf ihn zu. Schnell war alles besprochen und keine 5 Minuten später saß Alastor Moody mit Rita Kimkorn in einem magisch abgesicherten Hinterraum des Tropfenden Kessels. Es war ein dunkler und enger Raum, aber ideal für das was Moody vorhatte.

Der Wirt brachte ihnen noch zwei Gläser mit Feuerwhisky und verschwand so lautlos wie er gekommen war.

Rita nippte leicht an ihrem Glas und fragte dann mit einem süßen Lächeln: "Nun Mr. Moody. Ich gebe zu, ich bin überrascht, dass Sie mich nicht gleich verhext haben."

Alastor gab sein schiefstes und gruseligstes Lächeln von sich, das er mit seinem vernarbten Gesicht zustande brachte. "Meine Liebe, es juckt noch in meinen Fingern."

Kimkorn schniefte künstlich beleidigt und nippte wieder an ihrem Glas.

"In den letzten Tagen waren Sie dem Ministerium ein Dorn im Auge", begann Mad Eye.

"Die Menschen haben ein Recht darauf zu erfahren was los war. Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer ist verschwunden, natürlich durch Potters Hand, aber warum und wie. Wie starb Albus Dumbledore? Warum weiß das Ministerium davon so wenig. Gibt es noch Todesser unter uns? Warum...", doch Moody schnitt ihr das Wort ab. Ja das war Rita Kimkorn live und die grüne flotte Schreibfeder, die wie von Geisterhand erschienen war, zitterte vor Erregung über dem Blatt Pergament.

"Langsam meine Liebe, ich gebe gerne einige Antworten", sagte Moody scharf, "Aber im Moment gibt es andere Dinge um die wir uns viel mehr Gedanken machen sollten. Du-weißt-schon-wer ist doch nun Schnee von gestern."

Alastor versuchte sehr lässig und gelangweilt zu klingen als er weiter sprach: "Ihre Interviews spiegeln doch nur wieder was die Menschen denken und Sie stricken sich ihre eigenen Gespinste zusammen. Es langweilt die Leser immer das Gleiche zu lesen."

Dass Rita nicht wiedersprach zeigte Moody, dass er auf dem richtigen Weg war, es gab nicht mehr Informationen, als das Ministerium wollte und es waren immer die gleichen langweiligen Dinge gewesen. Klar, die Todesserjagden waren immer noch sehr aufreißerisch, aber die 10. oder 15. Jagd war langsam Routine geworden. Auch wenn die Auroren es nie zugeben wollten, noch nie war ihr Leben seit dem ersten Fall Voldemorts so aufregend gewesen. Aber die Leser mußte es doch langsam langweilen.

Betont langsam trank Moody einen Schluck Whisky und flüsterte nun: "Aber wie wäre es mit einem neuen Skandal?"

Rita beugte sich vor. "Etwas, was das Ministerium vertuschen will?"

Alastor drehte das Glas in seinen Händen. "Etwas, was unangenehme Fragen aufkommen ließe."

Ritas Lächeln wurde breiter. "Könnten Köpfe rollen?"

Mad Eye sah tief in sein Glas und nickte kaum merklich.

Die Flotte Feder war vor Erregung und Spannung umgefallen und lag erschöpft auf dem Pergament.

"Natürlich kann ich als Ministeriumsmitarbeiter nicht offen darüber reden", sagte Alastor und trank wieder einen Schluck.

"Natürlich", antwortete Kimkorn.

"Aber wie wäre es, wenn Sie in 7 Tagen Mittags in die Eingangshalle des Ministeriums kommen. Die ist, so weit ich noch weiß, für Besucher frei", sagte Moody nun plötzlich im Plauderton. "Die Halle ist ja sehr schön."

"Ein architektonisches Meisterwerk", bestätigte Rita und strich nun sanft über ihre Feder.

Moody stand auf und meinte noch so im Rausgehen: "Ach ja und, Rita, nehmen Sie ein paar Freunde mit, so ein Ausflug ist doch mit Freunden am Schönsten."

Rita Kimkorn nickte und tätschelte ihre ohnmächtige Flotte Schreibfeder.


	66. Kapitel 65 Neuigkeiten Teil 1

Kapitel 65 Neuigkeiten Teil 1

_Das Gute an jedem Ende ist, dass etwas Neues beginnt._

_Unbekannt_

Sirius ahnte nicht was Moody im Stillen vorbereitete, seine ganze Kraft und Aufmerksamkeit galt Snape. Einmal hatte er den Kranken nach etlichen Tagen mit Firenzes Hilfe vorsichtig auf die Beine gestellt. Es war ein Kraftakt von allen Seiten her gewesen und ohne Firenzes übermenschliche Zentaurenstärke wäre das Unterfangen gar nicht möglich gewesen. Sie hatten langsam darauf hingearbeitet, nach dem das Knochenwachstumsmittel gewirkt hatte, zuerst setzten sie Snape wieder auf einen Stuhl und dann endlich ließen sie ihn stehen. Natürlich konnte er sich selbst nicht auf den Beinen halten, aber dem Kreislauf tat es wieder gut und der Entschluss wurde gefasst, nun langsam wieder mit den Lauftraining zu beginnen. Das Einhorn verließ nun öfters zur Nacht hin das Haus und jagte zusammen mit Firenze durch den anliegenden Parkt, zu gern hätte Sirius sie in Hundsform begleitet aber einer mußte bei Severus bleiben. Zu Sirius' Überraschung erkundigte sich Snape kein einziges Mal mehr nach Moray und auch nicht nach Dumbledore. Anscheinend genügte ihm im Moment noch die Anwesenheit von Sirius und den zwei magischen Wesen.

Black selbst achtete akribisch daran, dass alle Tagespropheten, die den Tod von Dumbledore oder die große Schlacht beschrieben, sicher in einem Schrank in den unteren Stockwerken verwahrt blieben. Ungern gestand er es sich ein, aber er zögerte diesen Moment der Erkenntnis weiter hinaus. Er hatte Angst davor Severus diese Neuigkeiten zu unterbreiten und überhaupt hatte er keinen blassen Schimmer WIE er diese Tatsachen erklären sollte. Müde und erschöpft lehnte er sich gegen die Wand im Wiesenraum, wie sie nun Snapes Krankenzimmer genannt hatten, und starrte vor sich hin. Automatisch rieb er dabei seine schmerzenden und pochenden Handgelenke, die unter zentimeterdicken Bandagen verschwunden waren. Snape schlief tief und fest vor dem Kamin auf dem weichen Boden. Es ging langsam aufwärts mit ihm; ohne Hilfe konnte er sich selbst bewegen und, so lange er an etwas angelehnt war, sich sogar selbst aufrichten und sitzen. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer schüttelte Black das Haar. Noch ein paar Tage und Snape könnte sich mit Hilfe durch das Haus bewegen, wobei ein inneres Gefühl sie sich alle irgendwie nach Hogwarts sehnen ließ. Natürlich war Moodys Haus ihnen offen und, bei Merlin, er war ihnen noch nicht einmal wütend gewesen als sie einen Raum in eine Wiese umgestaltet hatten. Aber ihre Herzen wollten zu dem einzigen Ort, den sie ihr Zuhause nennen konnten.

Nach Hogwarts.

Firenze betrat den Raum, er dampfte und Schweiß stand flockig auf seinem Fell.

"Firenze, was ist passiert?" fragte Sirius gespielt empört.

Der Zentaur lächelte. "Das übliche Streitgespräch zwischen einem Einhorn und einem Zentauren, wer kann schneller rennen!"

Leise lachend stand Sirius auf und holte einen Eimer mit warmem Wasser und einen Schwamm. Vorsichtig wusch er Firenze mit dem Wasser ab und gab ihm anschließend eine Decke. Kein anderer Zentaur ließ sich so versorgen, doch hier waren keine normalen magischen Wesen, geschweige denn normale Zauberer.

oOo

Mad Eye hatte alle Hände voll zu tun. Nachdem er seinen zwei Kollegen von seinem Plan erzählt hatte, arbeiteten sie noch akribischer im Haus von Moray. Sie durchsuchten sein Haus nach weiteren Hinweisen auf das kranke Gebaren des Auroren. Einmal meinte Isa vorsichtig, das Buch, das Alastor verbrannt hatte, sei ein guter Hinweis gewesen, doch Moody hatte daraufhin Isa einen einstündigen Vortrag gehalten, wie krank dieses Buch gewesen war und in den falschen Händen nur einen zweiten Moray hervorgebracht hätte. Doch auch ohne das Buch fanden sie einige interessante Dokumente, Schriften die im ersten Moment gar nicht nach Hinweisen ausgesehen hatten. Erawin fand ein Tagebuch, worin Morays Gedanken zum Ministerium aufgezeichnet waren, sie fanden Steckbriefe von Todessern, die Moray mit einem zufriedenen "gefasst und untersucht" abgezeichnet hatte, und so weiter. Es waren kleine Dokumente, die über das ganze Haus verteilt und versteckt waren. In den Kerkern suchten sie die gruseligsten und eindeutigsten Leichen heraus, denen man wirklich ansah was mit ihnen geschehen war.

Rita traf sich im Geheimen mit anderen Reportern streute hier und da einige Informationen und verabredete sich mit einigen von ihnen zu einer großen Besichtigungstour durch das Ministerium. Langsam ging sie dabei vor und ganz wider ihre Art war sie dabei nicht blasiert oder gar angeberisch. Sie merkte mit ihrem journalistischen Instinkt, dass die Bombe, die Mad Eye hoch gehen lassen wollte, das Größte sein würde nach Voldemorts Untergang.

oOo

Remus Lupin traute sich wieder aus seinem Haus, langsam ging er wieder unter Leute und lauschte den Gesprächen der Zauberer. Zu allem Verdruss hatte er den größten Endkampf der näheren Zauberergeschichte als Werwolf gut eingesperrt in einem Keller verbracht. Die Tage darauf waren für ihn sehr unangenehm gewesen, die Zaubergemeinschaft mochte keine Werwölfe, zumal einige, wie sich nun heraus gestellt hatte, auf Voldemorts Seite gestanden hatten. So war sein kleines Haus mehrmals von Ministeriumsmitarbeitern auf den Kopf gestellt worden. Sie hatten sogar seinen ausbruchssicheren Keller durchsucht und seine Truhen, Schränke und Regale durchwühlt. Nach jedem Besuch sah sein Haus aus als ob eine Bombe eingeschlagen hätte, und jedes Mal, wenn er meinte wieder halbwegs Ordnung in sein Leben gebracht zu haben, standen die nächsten Ministeriumsmitarbeiter vor seiner Tür. Einmal durfte er sogar das Haus für mehrere Tage nicht verlassen! Wegen eines unbegründeten Verdachts einer Hexe, die ihn nicht leiden konnte. Nur einer freundlichen Muggel-Nachbarin, der er eine Erkältung vortäuschte, war es zu verdanken, dass er wenigstens etwas zu essen im Haus hatte, denn bei dem Verbot, das Haus zu verlassen, hatte man seinen Zauberstab gleich einbehalten. Ohne Begründung oder Entschuldigung hatte er seinen Zauberstab nach einigen Tagen zurück erhalten, mit dem Hinweis, dass er nun das Haus wieder verlassen dürfe. Jetzt war Remus Lupin in der Winkelgasse unterwegs, um mit seinen mageren Ersparnissen im Secondhand-Laden einige Decken zu kaufen für sein privates Werwolfsicherheitsgefängnis im Keller. Die alten hatten dank der letzten Verwandlung arg gelitten und er haßte es, als Werwolf auf kaltem, nackten Boden zu schlafen.

Während er die Auslagen des Ladens betrachtete sah er im Schaufenster Rita Kimkorn mit einigen Kollegen tuscheln. Lupin lächelte in sich hinein und spitzte seine überguten Ohren.

"Also wir treffen uns dann in zwei Tagen im Ministerium, verstanden, und seit pünktlich", raunte sie und so schnell wie die Gruppe entstanden war verschwand sie auch wieder.

Was auch immer in zwei Tagen passieren würde, Lupin beschloß dabei zu sein.

oOo

Sirius sah am Fenster die Sonne untergehen und sehnte sich danach auch einmal, in Hundeform, durch den Park zu rennen. Er war schon zu lange im Haus und vielleicht würde es ihn von den schmerzenden Handgelenken endlich einmal ablenken. Firenze sah diese Sehnsucht und trat leise hinter ihn. "Kommen Sie doch heute Abend mit, Black. Ich glaube sie", er wies auf das Einhorn, "kommt auch ganz gut ohne uns eine Nacht zurecht."

Snape saß angelehnt an das schneeweiße Tier und starrte gedankenverloren ins Feuer.

Besorgt sah Sirius zu ihm doch da drehte Snape den Kopf und nickte nur.

"Geh Black", murmelte er nur und versank wieder in seine eigene Gedankenwelt.

‚Merlin weiß was der denk', dachte Sirius für sich, ‚oder denkt er überhaupt noch?'

Zögernd verwandelte sich Black in den großen schwarzen Hund und verließ das Haus mit Firenze. Die überdicken Mullbinden an seinen Gelenken hatten sich sinnigerweise in weiße Ringe um seine Vorderbeine verwandelt. Schwanzwedelnd und leise jaulend sprang er die Stufen vor dem Haus herunter und jagte kurz darauf mit Firenze durch den Park.

Severus sah dem Hund teilnahmslos hinterher. Natürlich hatte Black ihn gerettet, ein sehr seltsamer Umstand, und noch seltsamer fand er es, hier in Mad Eye Moodys Haus zu sein. Das Einhorn, welches seine Stütze war, schnob zufrieden und zupfte an den blühenden Blumen im Blumenmeer, das sie umgab. Es roch herrlich nach Frühling und Snape gestand sich ein, dass er fast nicht mehr geglaubt hatte, diesen angenehmen Geruch und diese herrlichen Blumen zu sehen. Verräter und Spione starben normalerweise einen grausamen Tod, nur irgendwie war ihm das nie vergönnt gewesen. Immer wieder war er noch härter ans Leben gefesselt worden. Müde strich er dem Einhorn über die Mähne. Später konnte er nicht mehr erklären warum, aber er hatte den Entschluss gefasst, sich im Haus umzusehen. Mit einem Ächzen kroch er auf allen Vieren durch den Raum, das magische Wesen betrachtete ihn aus unergründlichen tiefblauen Augen. Dann stand es auf und bot ihm mit seinem langen eleganten Hals Halt. Nun auf zwei Beinen und nicht mehr auf allen Vieren stolperte Snape, in die Mähne des Tieres gekrallt, durch das Haus. Oft machten sie Pause und das Einhorn war eine geduldige Stütze, wenn er Ruhe und Rast benötigte stand es da und wartete geduldig, und als es die Treppen abwärts ging machten sie auf jedem Absatz einige Zeit Pause. Severus war überrascht, dass er bereits so viel Kraft hatte, es war fast so wie in seinen jungen Jahren, einige Tage Rast und er könnte wieder seine Spionagetätigkeiten aufnehmen. Doch spionieren für was?

Snape war kein Narr, er hatte auf seinen Arm gesehen und das verblassende Dunkle Mal erkannt. Voldemort war gefallen, nur wie? Hatte der junge Potter es geschafft? Es war schon seltsam, aber diese Gedanken hatten ihn die letzten Tage nicht losgelassen. Mit Black wollte er nicht reden, nein, mit Black redete man über andere Dinge, aber nicht darüber, darüber redete man mit seinem Herrn. Dumbledore mußte Gründe haben warum er nicht gekommen war, aber warten war Severus ja gewöhnt. Das letzte Mal hatte es auch Tage gedauert bis Dumbledore sich hatte blicken lassen.

Endlich waren sie im Erdgeschoß angekommen, schwer atmend und kurz vor dem Zusammenbruch sah sich Snape um. Moodys Haus war ein altes großes Zaubererhaus, womöglich gehörte es seiner Familie schon über mehrere Generationen. Man spürte förmlich die Magie der Jahrhunderte, dennoch hatte Mad Eye darauf verzichtet es vor den Muggeln zu verbergen, vielmehr lebte er mit ihnen. Was die Muggel in seiner Umgebung nicht immer als Bereicherung sahen. Immerhin war der alte Auror dafür bekannt schreckhaft zu sein und jeden, der sich nicht schnell genug ducken konnte, zu verhexen.

Müde stützte Snape sich auf einen nahen kleinen Schrank und gab dem Einhorn Zeit sich zu strecken und zu schütteln. Dabei klappte eine Schranktür auf und mehrere Tagespropheten fielen heraus. Von dem ungewöhnlich lauten Rascheln erschreckt schnob das Einhorn zornig und warnend. Snape streckte nur beruhigend die Hand aus und tätschelte die seidenweiche Mähne. Dann ließ er sich auf den Boden nieder und hob die erste Zeitung an. Seine Hände begannen zu zittern.

oOo

Moody, Isa und Erawin waren bereit, nicht mehr lange und die Bombe würde hochgehen. Es war eine Menge an Magie in dieser Nacht im Haus von Moray unterwegs und Mad Eye hatte das Gefühl, die ganzen Portschlüssel und verhexten Kisten müßten im Dunkeln blau glühen, so viel Transportmagie hatten sie eingesetzt.

Rita Krimkorn legte die besten Blätter Pergament zurecht und gönnte ihrer flotten Schreibfeder eine Extraportion Ruhe.

Black jagte in Hundeform durch einen nahen Bach und genoss den Rausch der Geschwindigkeit, die ihm seine Hundeform ermöglichte. Der Zentaur galoppierte dicht hinter ihm her.


	67. Kapitel 66 Neuigkeiten Teil 2

Kapitel 66 Neuigkeiten Teil 2

_Es gibt für Unzählige nur ein Heilmittel –_  
_Die Katastrophe._

_Morgenstern_  
_Stufen, Lebensweisheiten, 1910_

Sirius rannte und rannte. Er rannte sich den Frust, die Sorgen und die Ängste von der Seele. Sogar Firenze hatte Mühe ihm zu folgen und dennoch tollten die beiden durch den Park wie ein junger Welpe mit einem Fohlen. Manchmal schnappte er spielerisch nach Firenzes Vorderbeinen, dieser tänzelte und spielte das Spiel mit. Es war pure Energie und pure Freude in ihrem Spiel. Die Tiere beobachteten sie stumm aus ihren Verstecken. Es lag zu viel Magie in der Luft, als dass sich die normalen Stadtwesen heraus getraut hätten.

oOo

Snape zitterte am ganzen Körper als er die Zeitungen weiter durchblätterte. Seine klammen und noch etwas steifen Finger hatten Mühe die Seiten zu fassen, dennoch fand er immer wieder einen Weg die Seite weiter zu blättern. Immer weiter und immer weiter in die Geschichte. Zuerst diese massive Magiestörung, Flohnetzwerk gestört, apparieren großflächig nicht mehr möglich und diese komplette Isolation von Hogwarts. Snape konnte nur erahnen welche große und mächtige Magie hier am Werk gewesen war, und dann, einige panische Tagespropheten weiter... - der Schock, das Unglaubliche: Albus Dumbledore tot. Seitenlang war seine Todesanzeige um nur einige seiner Auszeichnungen und Verdienste fassen zu können.

Tot.

Dumbledore tot.

Sein Herr tot.

Unfähig es glauben zu können las er es immer und immer wieder. Doch die grausame Nachricht änderte sich nicht. Sie war so endgültig und klar wie auf Sonnenschein auf die Nacht kommen mußte.

Schwer atmend lehnte er sich gegen die Kommode und schloss voll Bitternis die Augen. Deswegen war Sirius bei ihm und auch Mad Eye Moody. Deswegen war Dumbledore nicht gekommen, sein Herr würde nie wieder kommen um sein Eigentum zu sehen. Mit ihm zu sprechen, ihm neue Befehle geben.

In seinem Geist arbeitete es fieberhaft, er versuchte zu begreifen was geschehen war. Wie konnte Albus Dumbledore sterben? Wie? Er war doch der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten! Seine Gedanken überschlugen sich und suchten aus dem Wirrwarr an Informationen einen Ausweg.

Immer noch zitternd sah er auf und plötzlich breitete sich eine eigenartige Ruhe in ihm aus. Er, Severus Snape, wußte was zu tun war und ihm blieb nicht viel Zeit. Unendlich sanft streckte er die Hand nach dem Einhorn aus.

"Komm meine Schöne, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen."

Das Tier senkte gehorsam den Kopf und erlaubte dem schwachen Mann, sich um seinen Hals zu klammern. Sachte, als ob es eine Schneeflocke aufhob, half es dem verletzten Zauberer wieder auf die Beine. Leise beruhigend summend klopfte er dem magischen Wesen den Hals.

oOo

Sirius bemerkte den violetten Streifen am Horizont und blieb hechelnd stehen. Firenze kam neben ihm zu stehen und sah gleichfalls in den Himmel.

"Der Morgen kommt", flüsterte der Zentaur und hob die Arme, um die Sonne willkommen zu heißen. Leise und schnell sprach er in der uralten Sprache der Zentauren einen Willkommensgruß.

Dann trotteten beide ruhig, müde und doch erholt zurück zum Haus. Noch im großen Flur verwandelte sich Sirius zurück. Lachend klopfte er dem schweißnassen Zentauren auf den Rücken.

"Oh Firenze das war wunderbar", sagte er und schüttelte sich das schweißnasse Haar aus dem Gesicht.

"Sie sind ein schneller Läufer als Hund, Sirius Black, wobei ich glaube als Mensch hätten Sie gegen mich keine Chancen", meinte der Zentaur ruhig.

Black lachte wieder und nickte. "Das kann gut sein. Das kann gut sein."

Firenze sah die Treppe nach oben. "Ich werde nach Snape sehen."

"Gut ich geh in die Küche und hole mir etwas zu essen", antwortete Sirius gut gelaunt.

Ja das war ein guter Abend gewesen, ein wirklich guter Abend. Er fühlte sich trotz Schmerzen in den Handgelenken ausgeglichen und voller Energie.

In der Tür zum Küchengewölbe kam er zum Stehen. Das Einhorn stand grell-weiß und unwirklich in der Küche und knabberte seelenruhig an einem aufgebrochenen Salat. Die halbverwelkten Kräuterpflanzen in den Töpfen blühten wieder zu Höchstform auf und wetteiferten mit ihren betörenden Gerüchen. Was hatte das Einhorn hier zu suchen? Langsam betrat er den Raum. Es sollte doch bei Snape sein! Langsam näherte er sich dem Tier, das ihm ruhig entgegen sah. Die uralten Augen sahen ihn nur an und dann wandte es den Kopf Richtung Kochstelle. Die Kochstelle war wie bei den meisten alten Häusern am anderen Ende der Küche und bestand aus einem großen offenen Kamin und einem großen geschlossenen Ofen. Jetzt mischte sich zu dem kräftigen Geruch der Kräuter auch ein anderer Geruch hinzu. Sirius folgte seiner Nase und fand einen kleinen Kessel am Rande der offenen Feuerstelle. Es stank aus dem Kessel und die Farbe des Gebräues gefiel Black auch nicht. Es war ein giftiges Grün. Er schreckte hoch.

Gift!

oOo

Snape stand im großen repräsentativen Wohnraum des Hauses und sah aus dem Fenster. Seltsam war es schon gewesen, wie leicht ihm dieser Trank gefallen war. Trotz seiner Schwäche war er perfekt. Nicht umsonst nannte man ihn den Meister der Zaubertränke und dieser Trank war ein wahres Kunstwerk geworden. Die Farbe war von einem so klaren und betörenden Grün, wie es nur Gifte haben konnten und Gifte kannte er dank seiner Zeit bei Voldemort zur Genüge. Diesmal hatte er sich selbst einen Gefallen getan, es war ein schnellwirkendes Gift, das sein Opfer nicht einmal im Tod entstellte. Es gab durchaus Gifte, die das Opfer in Qualen und Krämpfen sterben ließ, der Anblick war nicht sehr schön. Fast war Severus versucht gewesen sich einen dieser Tränke zu brauen, doch so viel Zeit hatte er nicht gehabt und außerdem wäre es Sirius Black und dem Zentauren gegenüber unfair gewesen. Seltsam war nur, dass das Einhorn nichts unternommen hatte ihn zu stoppen. Dabei hatte es ihn so lange am Leben erhalten. Gern wollte er diesem Gedankengang noch nachhängen, doch die Zeit drängte. Langsam hob er den kristallenen Kelch, hob ihn zu Ehren Dumbledores und schloss die Augen. Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen trafen das Haus und tauchten den Wohnraum in ein noch sanftes goldenes Licht.

Sirius öffnete die Tür zum Wohnraum und sah Snape aufrecht und gerade am Fenster stehen. Die Augen geschlossen, das Gesicht unendlich ruhig und gelassen, den klaren Kelch mit der grünen Flüssigkeit angehoben.

"UNTERSTEH DICH DU BASTARD!" schrie Sirius und seine Stimme donnerte wie ein Gewitter im Raum.

Wütend und vor Zorn bebend betrat er den Raum und wiederholte seine Worte: "Untersteh dich du Bastard!"

Snape trank nicht, stattdessen sah er Black mit einer Gleichgültigkeit entgegen, die den Zorn in Sirius nur noch mehr anfachte.

"Wage es ja nicht!" zischte Black und kam vor Snape zum Stehen.

"Er ist tot", antwortete Snape mit Grabesstimme.

Sirius wusste, dass er von Dumbledore sprach, irgendwie hatte er es herausgefunden. Bei Merlin, er hätte das Haus nicht verlassen dürfen!

"NA UND?" schrie er wieder Severus an. "NA UND?"

"Ich habe hier nichts mehr zu suchen, ich folge ..."

"Verfluchter Bastard! Nur weil ein Mensch gestorben ist heißt das noch lange nicht, dass man ihm folgen muss!" unterbrach Sirius Snape.

"Er ist mein Herr und ich gehöre ihm. Das Eigentum folgt dem Herrn", sagte Severus mit einer Logik, wie sie nur Menschen haben konnte, die sich nie selbst gehört hatten. Sehnsüchtig sah er den Kelch in seinen Händen an.

"Du Egoist! Denkst du überhaupt einmal auch an die anderen!" Sirius' Stimme überschlug sich beinahe.

Snape blinzelte verwirrt. Er ein Egoist? Nein das war er nie gewesen, auch wenn es den Anschein gehabt hatte, seine Intensionen galten immer anderen.

Sirius ballte nun die Hände kurz zu Fäusten und trat weiter auf Snape zu, bis ihn nur noch eine Handbreit von dessen Gesicht trennte.

"Was glaubst du haben Firenze, das Einhorn und Mad Eye riskiert für dich!" fauchte Sirius.

Snape schwieg.

"Wie kannst du es wagen! Wie kannst du es wagen, diese Mühen zunichte zu machen! Du egoistischer Bastart!" zischte er gefährlich leise.

"Aber er ist tot!" antwortete Snape ruhig und Sirius sah, dass die Augen von Severus schon lange tot waren. Es waren zwei dunkle tiefe zerschmetterte Teiche, die nur noch sein Gesicht wiederspiegelten. Es hieß, die Augen seien der Spiegel der Seele, Sirius sah keine Seele mehr. Irgendwie hatte Snape doch das Recht zu gehen. Zweifel machten sich in ihm breit, aber er konnte es doch nicht zulassen! Fieberhaft arbeitete es in Sirius' Geist. Snape wartete, seltsam dass er wartete, als ob er Sirius die Zeit geben wollte zu verstehen, zu begreifen warum dies für ihn so wichtig war.

"Ich...", begann Sirius und seine Stimme zitterte nun.

"Ich habe...", versuchte er von neuen.

"Ich habe doch nicht..." seine Stimme zitterte mehr und nicht nur seine Stimme, er spürte, dass seine Hände auch zitterten.

"Ich habe... doch... nicht...", und eine Welle von Schmerz und Dunkelheit schlug über Sirius Black zusammen.


	68. Kapitel 67 Das Ministerium

Kapitel 67 Das Ministerium

_Eine Lüge ist wie ein Schneeball: Je länger man ihn wälzt, desto größer wird er._

_Luther_

Isa hatte ihre Haare streng nach hinten gebunden, so dass jede Narbe in ihrem Gesicht klar und deutlich zu sehen war. Erawin hatte seine alte Aurorenuniform herausgeholt, die viele der jungen Auroren als altmodisch und lächerlich ansahen. Was nicht über die Tatsache hinwegtäuschte, dass Erawin darin einfach sehr imposant und ernst aussah. Alastor sah seine Freunde an, auch er hatte sich umgezogen und wirkte nun nicht mehr wie der verschrobene Ex-Auror von nebenan. In den nächsten Stunden mußten sie alle mehr als Ernst sein und alle drei waren sich bewusst, dass es die längsten Stunden ihrer Leben seinen würden. Sie hatten alles bereit und das Ministerium wußte nur so viel, dass drei Auroren ihre Beweismaterialen per Portschlüssel und andere Reisezauber in das Ministerium bringen wollten. Moody hatte es so weit hingebogen, dass man dort nicht einmal genau wußte welche Auroren, sonst hätte man es ihnen nie gestattet, in den Hauptapparierflächen des Ministeriums zu landen.

Rita hatte sage und schreibe acht ihrer Kollegen und Kolleginnen überreden können mit ihr zu kommen. Die Eingangshalle war, wie von Moody prophezeit, immer noch für den regulären Verkehr offen. Rita stand in der großen Halle und sah sich skeptisch um.

"Wenn Sie mich angelogen haben, Mad Eye", murmelte sie und ihre Augen suchten die Halle ab.

Lupin wurde, fast wie von ihm erwartet, gefilzt und mußte einige unangenehme Fragen über sich ergehen lassen als er ins Ministerium wollte. Natürlich konnte jeder Zauberer noch hinein, aber die Wachen am Eingang hatten Listen und Fotos von bekannten Werwölfen, ehemaligen Schwarzzauberern und anderen dunklen Gestalten. Lupin war betont freundlich zu den Wachen und hoffte, Rita nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Einige Minuten später hatte er sie eingeholt. Die Reporterin stand in der Halle und sah sich suchend um. Lupin schlenderte betont lässig am Rand entlang und tat so, als ob er eine Wegbeschreibung genauer betrachtete.

"Fertig?" fragte Moody.

Ista und Erwain nickten und hoben ihre Zauberstäbe.

"Auf drei! Eins! Zwei! Drei!" gab er den Befehl und sie verschwanden lautlos und sehr unspektakulär aus dem Haus von Peter Moray.

Später konnte Lupin nicht mehr sagen wie es geschehen war, aber plötzlich war der Hauptapparierplatz am Rande der großen Eingangshalle voll mit Kisten und einigen unidentifizierbaren Objekten. Kurz hörte man ein Oh und einige gemurmelte Fragen und einige junge Auroren nahe dem Platz standen völlig verblüfft und nutzlos herum. Was Lupin nicht wußte war, dass sie vom Büro der Auroren geschickt worden waren um den ankommenden Beweisberg mit zu tragen. Dann herrschte völlige Stille. Menschen beugten sich vor und die Treppen füllten sich mit Zauberern und Hexen. Lupin drängte sich sachte vor und fand sich neben Rita Krimkorn wieder, deren flotte Schreibefeder nur noch schemenhaft über dem Pergament zu erkennen war, so schnell schrieb sie. Lupin schnob angewidert, er kannte den Geruch von Leichen, aber Leichen hier? Er besah sich die anderen Objekte genauer. Es waren Leichen und was für übel zugerichtete. Eindeutig erkannte man gebrochene Gelenke, verbrannte Haut und einiges mehr, was Lupin nicht genauer betrachten wollte. Mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen wandte er sich ab. Die Reporter begannen Fotos zu schießen und Ritas penetrante Stimme erhob sich über das einsame Geräusch der klickenden Photoapparate.

"Mr. Moody!" rief sie.

"Rita, wie schön Sie zu sehen", tönte die Stimme von Mad Eye über die Stille.

"Was haben Sie hier?"

"Das, meine Liebe, sind die Opfer des ehemaligen Auroren Peter Moray."

Ein Raunen ging durch die Menge.

"Sagten Sie Opfer?"

"Richtig Opfer", sagte Isas Stimme.

Lupin zog sich in eine Ecke zurück.

Er hatte in seiner Zeit als Werwolf viel gesehen aber das war schlichtweg furchtbar und grausam, ihm war schlecht.

"Wir haben sie in einem geheimen Keller in Peter Morays Haus gefunden und nachdem das Ministerium wollte, dass wir den Fall abschließen und bevor noch mehr aus dem Haus verschwinden konnte..." Isa ließ den Satz unvollendet.

"….Bringen Sie nun die Beweise zur Einlagerung ins Ministerium", schloß Rita und sie fuhr fort: "Gab es denn eine Anhörung und ein Urteil vom Ministerium über Peter Moray?"

"Das, meine Liebe, müssen Sie das Gericht fragen, aber was sehe ich, die Richterin ist ja hier. Fragen Sie das Hohe Gericht doch selbst", sagte Moody und seine Stimme klang zuckersüß dabei.

Lupin sah auf den Stufen das versammelte Gericht und die hohe Richterin selbst. Die Frau war hochrot und wirkte sehr zornig. Die Photographen schossen schon die ersten Bilder der Richterin, bevor sich diese beruhigt hatte.

Die Richterin wirkte als hätte man ihr Gift eingeflösst, das nun langsam begann ihre Eingeweide aufzulösen. Sie antwortete mit kaum geöffneten Lippen: "Das Hohe Gericht wird sich mit dem Fall noch genauer beschäftigen."

Lupin sah wieder zu Moody und konnte einen Blick durch die Menge auf ihn erhaschen: Er verbeugte sich höflich vor der Richterin.

"Mr. Moody, was konnten Sie bei den Leichen alles feststellen und warum konnte einer unser eigenen Auroren ohne Wissen des Ministeriums dies bewerkstelligen." Rita trat geschickt über die Leichen, wich den Kisten aus und stellte sich neben Moody.

Moody schenkte ihr sein grausigstes aber offenstes Lächeln und begann zu erklären.

Seinen Beschreibungen glichen einem Alptraum und zeigten, dass selbst Auroren nicht unfehlbar waren.

Aus dem Augenwinkel sah Moody wie eine zerlumpte und schäbig gekleidete Figur sich zurückzog. Ihm kam eine Idee und er sah sich schnell um - eine ihm weitere wohlbekannte Figur stand nicht unweit von ihm entfernt. Für die Zauberer und Hexen, die nahe bei ihm standen, hörte es sich an wie ein lauer Frühlingshauch mit einem dringenden Unterton. Die Hexe mit den weißen Haaren sah in den Gang und erkannte die Gestalt, die darin verschwand. Ein fernes Donnerngrollen antwortete und Moody konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Menge, die ihn nun mit Fragen bombardierte.

Lupin zog sich in einen Seitengang zurück, er hatte genug gehört, gerochen und gesehen. Warum hatte Mad Eye dies getan? Er hatte das Gericht, das Ministerium, alle bloß gestellt. Alle wußten nun, dass hier etwas vertuscht werden sollte. Die Fragen von Rita waren im Gang, wo Lupin nun schwer gegen die Wand lehnte, nur noch ein Raunen, so wie das Gemurmel der Menschen.

Er beschloss das Ministerium auf Umwegen wieder zu verlassen. Er mußte nicht noch einmal in die große Halle. Leise ging er durch Kellergewölbe und durch offengelassene Büros. Als registrierter Werwolf kannte er das Ministerium wie kein anderer. Plötzlich glaubte er einen Hauch von Frühling zu hören. Verblüfft blieb er stehen. Er hörte den Frühling? Wie konnte man eine Jahreszeit hören. Er sah nach oben - war ein Zauber fehlgeleitet worden? - und stolperte in eine kleine, zierliche, weißhaarige Hexe.

"Oh, entschuldigen Sie", murmelte er und fuhr sich nervös durch seine ebenfalls sehr grauen Haare.

"Sie brauchen sich nicht zu entschuldigen", raunte die Hexe und es klang wie Tau in der Morgensonne.

Lupin fuhr es kalt den Rücken hinunter, als er die Hexe ansah.

"Wir haben einen gemeinsamen Freund, er hat gehofft, dass Sie kommen", sagte sie leise.

"Unser Freund kennt mich wohl gut", antwortete Lupin vorsichtig.

"Alastor...", die Hexe sang förmlich seinen Namen und es lag so viel Vertrauen und Dankbarkeit darin, dass es Lupin den Hals zuschnürte, "meinte Sie sollten nach seinem Haus sehen. Es sei wichtig, dass nun jemand die nächsten Tage dort sei."

Lupin nickte nur, er kannte Alastors Haus und wußte wo es war.

"Hier, das ist noch für Sie. Werwolfsbanntrank für den nächsten Vollmond." Sie reichte ihm eine verkorkte Flasche. "Ich habe einen Weg gefunden ihn länger haltbar zu machen."

"Danke."

"Viel Glück Remus Lupin." Als sie seinen Namen sang war Lupin verblüfft.

Wenn diese Frau seinen Namen sagte glaubte er wieder ein normaler Mensch zu sein und kein Werwolf, so viel Zufriedenheit und Glück schwang darin.

Damit verschwand sie in den unterirdischen Gängen und der geraunte Frühling mit ihr.

Leise und unbemerkt verschwand Remus aus dem Ministerium und machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Haus, um dort einige Sachen zu holen. Wenn er auf Alastors Haus achten musste, und so wie es sich anhörte war es mehr als eine Nacht, benötigte er einige Kleinigkeiten aus seinem Haus.

Als Lupin sich am nächsten Tag auf den Weg zu Moodys Haus machte, hatte er einen alten Muggelrucksack geschultert und sein weniges Muggelgeld zusammengekratzt, um den Bus und die U-Bahn zahlen zu können. Noch am gleichen Abend, als er packte hatte, waren prompt Ministeriumsleute vorbeigekommen, um ihm Fragen zu stellen. Es waren immer die gleichen Fragen und immer noch konnte er nur die gleichen Antworten geben. Remus hatte den dunklen Verdacht, dass sie nur darauf warteten, dass er Fehler machte. So hatte er beschlossen, den Muggelweg zu Alastors Haus zu nehmen.

Natürlich starrte man ihn auf der Straße an und wie immer, wenn er die Wege der Muggel verwendete, waren es mehr die Erwachsenen, die sich an seinem heruntergekommenen Aussehen störten. Den Kindern machte es wenig aus. So war es kaum verwunderlich, dass er sich in der U-Bahn umringt von Erstklässlern befand, die gerade einen Ausflug machten. Sie lachten und scherzten und einige lächelten Lupin sogar scheu an. Die Erwachsenen hatten von ihm so weit Abstand genommen wie es ging. Die Unbeschwertheit der Kinder hob die Stimmung von Remus und so ging er pfeifend am Park entlang auf Moodys Haus zu. Er mochte Moodys Haus, auch wenn sein erstes Eintreffen dort mehr als ungewöhnlich war. Genauer gesagt hatte James ihn einmal dort hingebracht, nach dem er einige besondert schwere Werwolftage hinter sich gebracht hatte. Schwer verletzt und ohne Geld hatte St. Mungos sich geweigert einen Werwolf aufzunehmen. Auch als James Potter das Geld vorlegen wollte lehnte man sie weiterhin ab. Lupin hatte sich damals keine Illusionen gemacht, Werwolfsblut war hoch kontaminiert wenn die Rückverwandlung nur einige Stunden zurück lag. Im Krankenhaus wollte man keinen Skandal und ein verletzter Werwolf war weniger skandalös als durch Werwolfsblut infizierte Mitarbeiter. So hatte James ihn zu Moody gebracht, weil dieser die einzige Person war, die James in London kannte und der er vertraute. Mit Dumbledores, Madame Pomfreys und McGonagalls Hilfe wurde er wieder geheilt. Sein Haus war damals in einem ruinösen Zustand gewesen und für einen Kranken eine Zumutung. Jetzt war es keine Ruine mehr, James und Sirius hatten alles daran gesetzt es wieder zu renovieren.

Tief seufzend kam er nun vor Moodys Haus zum Stehen. Als er es verlassen hatte war er in ein frisch renoviertes und für Werwölfe ummodifiziertes Haus zurückgezogen. Nun war es an der Zeit dem alten Auror zu helfen. Verblüfft stellte er fest, dass die Tür nicht abgeschlossen war und keine weiteren Schutzzauber darüber lagen. Das sah Mad Eye gar nicht ähnlich. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür und schob sich leise in die große Eingangshalle. Ebenso leise schloß er wieder die Tür und verriegelte sie mit den normalen Muggelriegeln. Mit gezücktem Zauberstab schob er sich dann weiter in den Raum. Alle seine Sinne arbeiteten auf Hochtouren, doch sie bereiteten ihn nicht auf diesen Angriff vor. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er einen großen weißen Schemen und es schleuderte ihn durch den halben Raum, Remus' Zauberstab schlitterte in die andere Richtung davon. Halb benommen sah er auf und wieder stürmte das große weiße Ding auf ihn zu. So schnell er konnte robbte er rückwärts und diese wenigen Sekunden erlaubten ihm, einen genaueren Blick auf das zu werfen, was ihn da angriff. Es war ein Einhorn! Und ein sehr zorniges noch dazu. In einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde wußte er was zu tun war und er warf sich rücklings auf den Boden und bot dem Tier seine Kehle an. Jedes Tier in der Natur, egal ob magisch oder nicht, kannte diese Geste der völligen Unterwerfung unter Gleichgesinnten oder solchen, die mit friedlicher Absicht kamen. Vor Zorn zitternd stoppte es seinen Angriff und senkte bedrohlich seinen Kopf mit dem tödlichen wunderbaren Horn.

"Remus Lupin", erklang eine tiefe und wohlklingende Stimme aus den oberen Stockwerken und es folgte ein Hufgeklapper.

Von seiner recht unbequemen Haltung am Boden aus sah Lupin wie ein Zentaur in sein Blickfeld trat, genauer gesagt ging er gerade die Treppe nach unten.

‚Seit wann können Zentauren Treppen gehen?', dachte er verblüfft, doch das Horn an seiner Kehle brachte ihn zurück in das Hier und Jetzt.

"Remus Lupin", wiederholte das magische Wesen und trat nun neben das Einhorn.

"Und Sie sind?" krächzte dieser.

"Was machen Sie hier?" Der Zentaur ging nicht auf seine Frage ein, vielmehr wirkte er skeptisch und misstrauisch.

"Alastor schickt mich. Ich sollte auf sein Haus aufpassen, er hat im Ministerium eine Bombe hochgehen lassen", hauchte Remus und versuchte dem Horn etwas auszuweichen, was das Einhorn nicht zuließ.

"Eine Bombe?" fragte der Halbmensch verwirrt und sah nach oben in die Galerie. Was er da sah erkannte Remus nicht.

"Ja, er hat vor der halben Presse des Tagespropheten und zig weiterer Zeitungen halb vermoderte und mumifizierte Leichen aus Morays Keller mitten im Ministerium auftauchen lassen. Ich glaube, er rechnet nicht damit die nächsten Tage wieder hierher zu kommen." Remus war kaum noch zu hören.

Der Zentaur sah wieder nach oben, dann klopfte er dem Einhorn auf die Schulter und raunte etwas in seiner eigenen Sprache.

"Bewegen Sie sich ganz langsam", mahnte er, als das Einhorn zwei Schritte zurücktrat.

"Danke", murmelte Lupin und rieb sich die Kehle. "Werwölfe haben es anscheinend dieser Tage wirklich nicht leicht."

Der Zentaur sah ihn nun mit einem Lächeln an. "Wenn Sie kein Werwolf gewesen wären, würden Sie nicht mehr leben. Ihre Reaktion war die einzig richtige und nur ein Werwolf kann tierische und menschliche Instinkte in sich vereinen."

"Sie kennen meinen Namen, aber ich nicht den Ihren", versuchte Remus den mutigen Anfang eines normalen Gespräches.

"Firenze. Ich bin Firenze", gab der Zentaur Antwort. "Und ich müßte lügen wenn ich nicht sagen würde, wir sind froh dass Sie da sind, Remus Lupin."

"Remus. Firenze. Einfach nur Remus." Mit diesen Worten reichte Remus dem Zentauren die Hand, Firenze nahm sie und schüttelte sie sachte.

"Willkommen Remus, bitte folgen Sie uns."


	69. Kapitel 68 Verdrehte Rollen

Kapitel 68 Verdrehte Rollen

_Erfahrung ist eine nützliche Sache. Leider macht man sie immer erst kurz nachdem man sie braucht._

_Unbekannt_

Severus Snape hatte mit vielem gerechnet, nur nicht damit. Mitten im Gespräch war Sirius Black zusammengebrochen und lag nun mit eindeutigen Zeichen einer verkappten und verspäteten Fluchnachwirkung zuckend vor ihm auf dem Boden. Dabei war es doch an ihm – Snape - zu sterben und zusammenzubrechen.

Es war für Snape eine höchst verwirrende Situation. Alles in ihm sagte ihm, dass dies eine günstige Gelegenheit war - jetzt oder nie. Jetzt könne er schnell gehen. Firenze würde Black schon finden, oder das Einhorn.

‚Jetzt jetzt jetzt!', rief es in seinen Gedanken.

Severus öffnete den Mund zu einem Schrei, doch außer einem heiseren Krächzen kam nichts heraus. Zu viele Entscheidungen, zu viele Möglichkeiten. Warum war das Schicksal so grausam zu ihm? Hatte er nicht genug gebüßt? Hatte er nicht einmal das Recht etwas endgültig zuende zu bringen, wenn es um sein Leben ging.

Warum?

Der Kelch entglitt seinen Händen und zerschellte auf dem Boden. Zitternd wie Black ging er in die Knie, schlug die Arme über dem Kopf zusammen und schrie lautlos seinen Zorn und seine Verwirrung heraus.

War dies die endgültige Rache seines alten Lords? Seine letzte grausame Rache?

Black zitterte noch mehr und nur seine Bewußtlosigkeit hinderte ihn daran seine Agonie herauszuschreien.

Nein das war keine Rache, beschloß Snape in seinen hintersten Gedankenwinkeln, für den dunklen Lord war er bei Peter Moray gestorben. Er konnte nicht wissen, dass er überlebt hatte.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzen, in dem er all seine Trauer, Wut und Verwirrung legte, sah er den zersprungenen Kelch an, dann holte er tief Luft und rief: "FIRENZE! TOCHTER DES MONDES!"

Firenze war dabei, panisch die oberen Räume zu durchsuchen, denn er hatte Snape nicht im Wiesenraum gefunden, und Black hatte sich nicht gemeldet, da hörte er Snapes Stimme aus den unteren Stockwerken.

Snape in den unteren Stockwerken? Hastig und stolpernd trabte er die Stufen nach unten und fand Snape und Black in der großen Wohnhalle.

"Was… wie?" Verwirrt tänzelte er auf der Stelle und sah sich nach möglichen Angreifern um.

"Ruhig Firenze", mahnte Snape und zog den zitternden Black in seine Arme.

"Was ist geschehen?" fragte Firenze, neben ihm lugte das Einhorn in die Halle.

"Verspätete Fluchnachwirkungen, glaube ich. Wir brauchen eine Wanne mit warmem Wasser und dazu noch entspannende Badezusätze. Wenn es so etwas in diesem Haus gibt", erklärte Snape mit überraschender Sachlichkeit.

Diese Sachlichkeit übertrug sich auf den Zentauren und er huschte aus dem Raum, auf der Suche nach einem Bad und den geforderten Zusätzen.

Snape seufzte und zog den sich windenden Black noch mehr in seine Arme.

Beruhigend sprach er auf ihn ein: "Bekommen wir alles wieder hin. Bekommen wir alles wieder hin."

Das Einhorn wieherte leise.

Kurz darauf trug Firenze Black in das Hauptbad im Erdgeschoss und Snape hatte mit der Hilfe des Einhorns den Medizinschrank von Moody geplündert. Denn im Moment war er noch zu schwach auf den Beinen um längere Wege zurück zu legen, geschweige denn zu stehen, das Brauen seines Gifttrankes hatte ihn schon viel seiner Kraft gekostet. Das Tier war Lehne und Stütze in einem und half Severus auf den Beinen zu bleiben.

"Mit Kleidung oder ohne?" fragte Firenze als er beobachtete wie Snape das warme Wasser in der großen Wanne prüfte.

Eigentlich war es keine Wanne und hier war Snape froh sich in einem Zauberhaushalt zu befinden. Das Hauptbad hatte die Ausmaße eines kleinen Schwimmbades und die Wanne war ein großes in den Boden eingelassenes Becken.

"Egal, Hauptsache rein", murmelte Snape und merkte wie ihn langsam seine Kräfte verließen.

"Er wird ertrinken!" gab Firenze zu bedenken.

"Firenze", Snape legte sich müde an den Beckenrand und sah zu dem Zentauren hoch, "nehmen Sie doch einfach ein Bad."

Skeptisch sah der Zentaur auf das warme Wasser, aus dem betörende Dämpfe des Bademittels aufstiegen. Schließlich, sehr vorsichtig, stieg der Zentaur in das Wasser und löste dabei eine kleine Überschwemmung des Zimmers aus.

"Entschuldigung", meinte der Zentaur zerknirscht.

"Macht nichts", murmelte Snape und rollte sich schließlich auch in das warme Wasser. Dem Einhorn gefiel das und als das Bad seine zweite Überschwemmung hinter sich hatte, waren alle vier im Becken.

"Ich kann hier stehen!" verkündete Firenze überrascht.

"Hm", antwortete Snape und ließ sich über das Wasser treiben. "Halten Sie nur Blacks Kopf über Wasser.

Der Zentaur nickte ernst und tat wie ihm geheißen. Das Einhorn schnob glücklich und watete, den Kopf hoch erhoben, durch das warme Wasser. Es war eine seltsam anmutende Gruppe, die dort im Wasser lag, schwamm und stand: Firenze, der in seinen starken Armen den immer noch leicht zitternden Black hielt, Snape, der sich nun mit einer Hand in der Mähne des Einhorns festhielt und durch das Wasser ziehen ließ, und das magische Wesen selber. Das Einhorn konnte, wie der Zentaur, im Wasser stehen und watete sachte mit hocherhobenem Kopf durch das Wasser. Eine halbe Ewigkeit herrschte Stille und eine seltsame Gelassenheit breitete sich aus, bis sich schließlich Firenze leise meldete.

"Ich glaube Black geht es jetzt besser. Woher wussten Sie das mit dem Wasser?" fragte der Zentaur und hob dabei eine völlig erschlaffte Hand von Black aus dem Wasser, um zu sehen ob sie entkrampft war und nicht mehr zitterte.

Snape schluckte schwer und antwortete: "Dumbledore. Er hat einmal das Gleiche gemacht als ich Nachwirkungen hatte... er hat mich auch gehalten und..."

Er konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen, nun waren es schmerzhafte Erinnerungen. Nicht weil er damals auch Nachwirkungen gehabt hatte, nein, es waren Erinnerungen an seinen früheren Herrn und wie sehr er sich um ihm gesorgt hatte. Trotz des Schmerzes war es damals der Beginn von vielen Stunden und Tagen gewesen, wo er das Gefühl hatte, dass sich jemand um ihn sorgte und zwar aus ganzem Herzen.

Firenze sah ihn mitfühlend an.

"Firenze woher kommen diese Fluchnachwirkungen?" fragte er schließlich den Zentauren um das Thema zu wechseln.

"Ich weiß nicht. Er hat mit mir nicht darüber gesprochen. Vielleicht gab es Probleme bei dem Schwarzmagier Voldemort? Sie müssen Mr. Black fragen", sagte der Zentaur vorsichtig, während er wieder aus dem Wasser stieg, Sirius wie eine leblose Puppe in den starken Armen haltend.

Sie brachten Black in das Wiesenzimmer und zogen ihm die nassen Sachen aus und neue von Moody an, wobei Snape hier kaum mehr eine Hilfe war. Das warme Wasser hatte ihm zwar innerlich ein warmes Gefühl gegeben, ihm aber auch das letzte bisschen Kraft geraubt, das er noch gehabt hatte. Er war gleich nach Black ins Wiesenzimmer von Firenze getragen worden und auch er erhielt neue trockene Kleidung. Während er sicher eingewickelt in seiner Wolldecke lag fiel sein Blick auf die dicken Mullbinden an Blacks Handgelenken, die Firenze nicht gewechselt hatte.

"Firenze, wie lange trägt Black diese Verbände?" fragte er schwach.

Der Zentaur zuckte mit den Schultern. "Seit wir Sie suchten."

"Hat er sie schon einmal gewechselt?" fragte Snape weiter und langsam glomm ein unheilvoller Gedanke in ihm auf.

"Ich weiß es nicht", murmelte Firenze.

"Firenze, entfernen Sie diese Verbände, sind die Medikamente auch hier?" Suchend sah Severus sich um und sah den Beutel an der Türklinke hängen.

Firenze begann die Verbände zu lösen und was zum Vorschein kam gefiel keinem von beiden.

oOo

Jetzt, einige Tage nach diesem Vorfall, war Remus Lupin im Haus und der Zentaur war nach anfänglichem Zögern sichtlich erleichtert den Werwolf zu sehen. Immer wieder klopfte er dem Einhorn auf den Hals und murmelte beruhigende Worte. Dann wies er ihm den Weg in die oberen Stockwerke. Der Zauberer konnte ja nicht ahnen was ihn weiter oben erwarten würde. Für Firenze hieß die Ankunft von Remus Lupin eins: Hilfe bei einem Problem, mit dem er sich schon einige Tage herumschlug.

"Firenze. Sie sagten da vorhin was von ‚wir'", begann Remus zögernd.

Der mächtige Zentaur nickte gewichtig.

"Wer wir?" fragte Lupin und folgte dem Zentauren in das obere Stockwerk

"Sie werden es schon sehen", antwortete dieser geheimnisvoll.

Das Einhorn stampfte hinter ihnen her. Lupin hätte nie gedacht, dass vierbeinige Pferdewesen so gekonnt Treppensteigen konnten. Doch diese zwei konnten es und noch dazu mit einer Eleganz, die bewies, dass sie es schon eine ganze Weile taten.

Als Firenze eine Tür öffnete stockte Remus der Atem und einige volle Minuten lang konnte er nichts weiter als in den Raum starren. Hier wuchs Gras und am nahen Fenster wuchs ein kleiner Baum, der ruhig im leichten Wind raschelte. Wo war er? Dann wanderte sein Blick weiter durch den Raum.

"Bei Merlin", hauchte Remus.

"Wir haben Hilfe bekommen", verkündete Firenze mit seiner tiefen, wohlklingenden Stimme.

"Das sehe ich", sagte Severus Snape ruhig und sah dem Werwolf entgegen.

Lupin blieb die Antwort im Halse stecken, wie sah Snape nur aus? Hände, Arme, Beine, ja sogar sein Oberköper steckten in Verbänden, das Gesicht gezeichnet von Krankheit und Schmerz. Alles an ihm wirkte ausgemergelt, ausgezehrt, fast so wie die Leichen im Ministerium. Remus zählte eins und eins zusammen und die Antwort gefiel ihm gar nicht.

"Bei Merlin", wiederholte Remus, "sag, dass es nicht wahr ist!"

"Was nicht wahr?" fragte Snape und zog ein Leinentuch vor sich zurecht.

"Das mit Peter Moray!"

Der ehemalige Todesser zuckte zusammen und das war Lupin Antwort genug.

"Deswegen hat Moody dieses Spektakel veranstaltet!" Remus ließ sich schwer auf den weichen Boden nieder.

Severus gab ihm einige Zeit seine Gedanken zu ordnen.

"Es gab einen Überlebenden von Moray!" sponn Lupin seine Überlegung weiter. "DU!"

Snape nickte nur, man mußte nicht viel sagen und anscheinend hatte Lupin gesehen wozu Peter Moray fähig war.

"Wie schlimm ist es!" fragte Lupin und der Zentaur antwortete: "Wir hätten ihn beinahe verloren. Es war ein harter Kampf."

Dass der Zentaur nicht hinzufügte: Wir haben ihn gewonnen, bedeutete, dass noch etwas in der Luft war, was Remus in seinem momentanen Zustand einfach noch nicht erfassen konnte.

Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Bündel Leinenstoff zu Snapes Füßen und was er da sah warf sein Weltbild endgültig aus den Fugen.

"Ich glaube, ich sollte Ihnen die Geschichte einmal erzählen.

Sie haben sie ja auch noch nicht ganz gehört, Snape oder?" murmelte Firenze und legte sich neben Remus auf den Boden.

Severus schüttelte den Kopf, er kannte auch noch nicht die ganze Geschichte, nur Bruchstücke.

"Ich kann nur erzählen was ich gesehen habe und nur das möchte ich vortragen. Die restliche Geschichte gehört Sirius Black." Und Firenze begann zu erzählen von Anfang an.


	70. Kapitel 69 Weiteres Erwachen

Kapitel 69 Weiteres Erwachen

_Güte ist, _

_wenn man das leise tut,_

_was die anderen laut sagen._

_Friedl Beutelrock_

Sirius schwamm durch ein Meer aus Schmerzen und furchtbaren Gedanken. Erinnerungen kamen und gingen, manche schrecklicher und grausamer als die vorherigen. Es war sein persönliches Armageddon und er glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren. Alles war vergessen: Snape, Firenze, das Einhorn und sein Versprechen an Dumbledore. Für ihn galt nur, von Erinnerung zu Erinnerung zu überleben, mehr nicht.

Dazwischen glaubte er Stimmen zu hören, tiefe wohlklingende Stimmen, besorgte Stimmen, Stimmen, die einfach nur einen Klang hatten, den er nicht einordnen konnte. Aber diese Stimmen gaben ihm Kraft, genau die Kraft, die er benötigte, um all dies zu überstehen.

Irgendwann brannte seine Kehle und er fiel in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf. Der Schlaf war wie ein warmer dunkler Teich, ohne Erinnerungen, ohne Schmerzen, einfach nur Schwärze und Wärme.

Mehr nicht.

"Guten Morgen."

Wer war das?

"Oder soll ich eher sagen guten Abend, Tatze."

Tatze?

Black hatte das Gefühl seine Augenlider seinen tonnenschwer, aber er öffnete sie. Einen Moment lang sah er nur Schemen, dann, langsam schälte sich ein Gesicht aus dem gedämpften Licht. Das konnte nicht wahr sein, er mußte träumen!

"Kein Traum alter Freund. Die traurige Realität wie sie im Buche steht."

Er mußte laut gesprochen haben. Bewusst fragte er: "Was machst du hier?"

"Ich?" fragte Remus Lupin. "Mad Eye hat mich gebeten auf sein Haus zu achten, er ist seit Tagen im Ministerium unterwegs. Ich habe diese Bitte angenommen, wusste aber nicht was mich hier erwartet. Oder wer", fuhr der Werwolf fort und plötzlich machte sich etwas wie Sorge in dem zerfurchten Gesicht seines Freundes breit.

"Was ist geschehen?" krächzte Sirius und wollte sich aufrichten.

"OH HA! Langsam Tatze. Bleib liegen und ich erzähl dir die Kurzfassung. Snape meint du solltest so viel schlafen wie es nur geht. Nur so bekommen wir das Fieber und die Entzündungen in den Griff."

"Snape?"

"Ja Snape. Sag mal wie blöd bist du eigentlich!"

Jetzt war Sirius völlig verblüfft. Er hatte viel erwartet, aber nicht, dass Snape noch lebte und er jetzt einen Rüffel von seinem besten Freund erhielt.

Remus sah ihn sehr ernst an. "Dich tage- wenn nicht wochenlang nicht um deine Verletzungen zu kümmern! Snape sagt, dass es sehr knapp war, einige Tage später und deine Hände wären dauerhaft beschädigt worden, wenn du sie nicht sogar verloren hättest!"

Panisch versuchte Sirius seine Hände hochzuhalten doch Lupin hielt ihn zurück, "Keine Angst, sie sind noch da. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass Severus sich so gut mit solchen Verletzungen auskennt und noch dazu ein so guter Tränkebrauer ist. Ich weiß nicht ob ich die Tränke zusammen bekommen hätte, die er dir verabreicht hat. Es hörte sich an wie eine halbe medizinische Abhandlung."

"Was ist geschehen? Ich erinnere mich an fast nichts mehr", flüsterte Black.

"Du bist zusammen gebrochen, Severus glaubt es waren verkappte und dazu noch verspätete Fluchnachwirkungen, gekoppelt mit der Entzündung, das hat dir gesundheitlich den Rest gegeben. Du bist seit einigen Tagen ohne richtiges Bewußtsein gewesen. Die Tage, die ich schon hier bin, auch nicht. Bis heute", erklärte Lupin nun leiser.

"Aber Snape, er ist doch selber...", begann Sirius und spürte wie er immer schwächer wurde.

"Firenze, er hat viel von dem gemacht was Snape ihm gesagt hat. Wobei auch Firenze sagte, ohne Snapes Anleitungen wäre er sehr hilflos gewesen, er kann viel behandeln mit Zentaurenmedizin, aber das...", Remus machte eine hilflose Geste zu Black hin, "wäre auch für ihn zuviel gewesen." Beruhigend klopfte er Sirius nun auf die Schulter. "Du solltest jetzt schlafen, wenn du das nächste Mal wach bist kann dir das Snape selber erzählen."

Black nickte und dämmerte davon.

Es war ein traumloser und erholsamer Schlaf.

Das Erwachen daraus war zwar stufenweise aber bei weitem nicht mehr so schwer. Er blinzelte, es war hell und die Sonne schien in das Zimmer. Suchend sah er sich um, das Einhorn graste die Wiese ab und als er den Kopf drehte sah er Snape neben sich sitzen. Frei sitzen! Zwar immer noch in Verbände eingehüllt aber frei sitzend!

Er sah Black an. "Guten Morgen Mr. Black, oder soll ich sagen guten Mittag?" Severus Stimme klang tief, gar nicht mehr so tot und hohl.

"Wie lange?" fragte Black und versuchte die Hand zu heben.

"Einige Stunden", antwortete Snape.

"Remus sagte ich hatte Fluchnachwirkungen?" Sirius versuchte das Gespräch in Gang zu halten.

"Wenn sie verspätet kommen sind sie oft sehr schwer. Dafür kommen sie nicht so oft", erklärte Snape immer noch mit der tiefen Stimme aber ohne große Emotionen.

"Welch eine Erleichterung", murmelte Sirius und schaffte es endlich, einen Arm anzuheben.

Seine Hände wirkten blass und die Bandagen waren neu, es roch nach Salben und Medizin.

Eine unangenehme Stille breitete sich aus, aber diesmal wollte Black sie nicht brechen.

"Firenze hat erzählt was geschehen ist in Hogwarts und wie Sie mich gesucht haben. War eine lange Geschichte, er erzählte beinahe 8 Stunden", brach Severus leise die Stille.

"War nicht einfach und wir waren auch einige Zeit unterwegs", sagte Sirius leise.

"Aber ein Teil der Geschichte fehlte. Einen Teil, den ich auch nicht im Tagespropheten gefunden habe", flüsterte Severus.

Sirius seufzte und ordnete seine Gedanken, er hatte sich vor diesem Moment lange gedrückt und wenn er ehrlich mit sich selbst war so wollte er immer noch nicht darüber sprechen. Aber sein letztes Schweigen hatte schon in einer Beinahe-Katastrophe geendet, er mußte sprechen.

Snape sah wartend ins Feuer.

Sirius begann zu erzählen, wie sie Harry gefunden hatten, seine Verwandlung, er berichtete von Gryffindor und von der uralten Magie, die sie verwendeten Voldemort zu finden und sich dort hin zu transportieren trotz der ganzen Sperren und Magiestörungen. Wie sie in Voldemorts Festung gelangten, wie sie zum Dunklen Lord gekommen waren, welche Tricks sie verwendet hatten und schließlich zu Voldemort selber. Hier stockte die Erzählung von Black und er schwieg kurz.

"Sie haben also den Dunklen Lord gesehen?"

Sirius nickte.

"War er der Grund für die Nachwirkungen?"

Wieder nickte Sirius und er sagte: "Na ja wir brauchten einen Vorwand um zu ihm vorzudringen. Da hielt man den Fang des berühmt-berüchtigten Sirius Black als eine gute Idee. Wir haben ihn dann auch tatsächlich getroffen und na ja..." Sirius zuckt leicht mit den Schultern. "Er war sichtlich begeistert mich zu sehen, ließ ein paar Flüche auf mich los. Hätte nicht gedacht, dass es solche Auswirkungen hat. Aber ich denke du kennst das zur Genüge, oder?"

Snape sagte nichts, aber auch dieses Fehlen einer Antwort war Sirius genug.

Langsam und mit sehr gewählten Worten erzählte Sirius den letzten Teil seiner Geschichte, den Endkampf mit Voldemort und Gryffindor und schließlich auch Dumbledores Tod.

Snape ließ den Kopf hängen und wirkte auf Sirius wie ein Häuflein Elend.

"Es tut mir so leid Severus, wirklich!" sagte Sirius und versuchte seine Hand auf den Arm von Snape zu legen, er scheiterte kläglich.

‚Wie ich bei vielem scheitere', dachte Black bitter.

"Es war unnötig mich zu suchen", murmelte Snape und sackte noch mehr in sich zusammen. Alles war für ihn eine grausame Wiederholung der Dinge.

"Nein. Nein war es nicht! Verstehst du denn nicht! Albus wollte, dass ich dich suche! Bei Merlin, in seinen letzten Augenblicken dachte er nur an dich! Er hat sich so große Sorgen gemacht", widersprach Sirius heftig und schaffte es sich sogar etwas aufzurichten.

Endlich sah Snape ihn wieder an, er wirkte so unsicher. "War das alles was er wollte? Dass man mich sucht?"

Sirius schluckte schwer, verdammt, Snape machte es ihm nicht gerade leicht.

Kurz sah er sich um, kein Lupin in der Nähe, nur das Einhorn und Snape.

"Nein, das war nicht alles", begann er langsam. "Er hat mir ein Versprechen abgenommen."

Ach verdammt, wie sollte er es erklären!

"Also eins vorweg, es war nicht leicht ‚ja' zu sagen, in Ordnung?" brauste Sirius kurz auf und das Einhorn stoppte und sah ihn überrascht an. "Ich wollte das nicht! Ich wollte mich nie da mit einmischen. Ich habe nur versucht Hagrids Stelle einzunehmen! Weil Dumbledore Hilfe brauchte. Und selbst das habe ich nicht sonderlich gut gemacht."

Snape wartete, wobei Sirius den stillen Verdacht hatte, er wusste was jetzt kam. Aber stur wie der ehemalige Todesser nun mal war wollte er es wohl tatsächlich hören.

Sirius holte tief Luft: "Er hat mir aufgetragen, dass ich auf dich aufpasse, er übertrug mir die Verantwortung für dich." Zögernd fügte er hinzu: "In allen Dingen."

Snape nickte: "Also gehöre ich jetzt Ihnen."

Müde sank Black zurück und schloß kurz die Augen. "So hörte es sich für mich auf alle Fälle mal an. Merlin weiß warum er mich gewählt hat. Ich bin doch nicht Dumbledore, geschweige denn Hagrid!"

"Ich glaube ich wäre in Hagrids Besitz übergegangen, wenn er noch gelebt hätte", mutmaßte Severus ruhig.

"Und da ich Hagrids Stelle eingenommen habe...", sponn Sirius den Gedanken weiter. "Verflucht Snape so muss es doch nicht weiter gehen! Ich meine du bist kein junger Mann mehr, und bei allen guten Geistern, sieh mich an. Ich auch nicht mehr! Du hast Jahre lang unterrichtet, frei und nach deinem eigenen Willen. Ich habe zwar 12 Jahre in Askaban verbracht, aber ich habe auch meinen eigenen freien Willen. Dieses Spiel muss doch nicht weiter gespielt werden!" sagte Sirius fest.

Snape zuckte zusammen und wirkte noch mehr verloren.

‚Keine gute Idee', bemerkte Sirius.

"Wie soll ich das je den anderen erklären!" sagte Sirius.

Wie würde Harry über ihn denken? Sein Patenkind war Black immer noch sehr wichtig.

"Außer Pomfrey, Hagrid und vielleicht Firenze wußte es auch keiner", versuchte Snape Sirius zu helfen.

Verblüfft starte dieser den Zaubertranklehrer an. Das war im auch ein Rätsel: wie konnte etwas so Unglaubliches, etwas so Grausames und gleichzeitig so Notwendiges so lange geheim geblieben sein?

"Ich weiß doch gar nicht wie das geht. Ich meine ich hatte noch nie... Ich meine ich bin doch viel zu blöd für so was und außerdem zu alt um das neu zu lernen." Doch diese Erklärung hörte sich selbst in Sirius' Ohren irgendwie hohl an.

"Ich werde Ihnen helfen", meinte Snape und das erste Mal klang wirkliche Stärke darin, seit Sirius ihn aus Morays Kerker geholt hatte. Es war eine Sache, die Snape plötzlich Auftrieb gab. Sirius wusste, bis jetzt, bis zu diesem Moment stand noch alles auf Messers Schneide, Snape war noch nicht über den Berg. Nur sein Zusammenbruch hatte Snape irgendwie davor bewahrt nicht aus dieser Welt zu gehen. Innerlich schrie Sirius auf! Wie hatte Albus ihm das antun können? Wie hatte er dies von ihm verlangen können? Hatte er geahnt wie es wirklich um Severus' Selbstvertrauen stand? Wie leicht er aus der Bahn zu werfen war?

‚Ich will nicht!', rief seine innere Stimme ihm zu, 'verdammt ich habe diesen Mann gehaßt! Er hat Moony die Stelle genommen. Hat sich mit Sirius während der ganzen Schuljahre duelliert und Black war deswegen in der Krankenstation gewesen.

Doch eine weitere innere Stimme meldete sich, die darauf hinwies, was er alles gemacht hatte. Hatte er Snape nicht im Wald gerettet? Hatte er nicht Albus zugehört als er ihn am meisten brauchte? Hatte Snape nicht auch Harry das Leben gerettet? War er, Sirius Black, nicht Tage unterwegs gewesen um seinen ehemaligen Feind zu suchen?

Man konnte das was geschehen war in der Schulzeit nicht mehr aufwiegen mit dem was in den letzten Monaten passiert war.

Severus fügte noch hinzu, als er Sirius' verzweifeltes Gesicht und den inneren Kampf sah: "Außerdem glaube ich nicht, dass Sie zu dumm sind oder dass Sie Hagrids Stelle nicht gut eingenommen haben. Sie haben mich gefunden, wie Hagrid! Sie haben mich im Wald gerettet, wie Hagrid! Sie waren bei Dumbledore als er selbst Hilfe benötige, wie Hagrid! Sie sind zwar nicht Hagrid, Sie haben Ihre eigenen Gedanken, Ihre eigenen Vorgehensweisen, aber Sie haben vieles von ihm übernommen."

Sirius Black wußte, jetzt hatte er endgültig verloren.

"Aber Severus, hast du nie darüber nachgedacht wie es wäre völlig frei zu sein? Die eigenen Entscheidungen zu treffen, die wirklich völlig eigenen? Sich selbst zu gehören? Jetzt ist die Chance dazu!" Es war Sirius' letztes Aufbäumen vor der endgültigen Kapitulation.

Snape sah ihn an. In den letzten Sekunden war immer mehr das Leben in diesen Menschen zurück zurückgekehrt, ein Leben das er kannte, ein Leben mit dem er umgehen konnte.

"Wieder die Wahl", murmelte Severus und es war als ob man ihm das Leben wieder unter den Füßen wegnahm.

Snape richtete sich auf, es war ein Aufbäumen, das letzte bisschen Stolz und Würde, das Severus in den letzten Sekunden durch diese neuen Informationen zurückbekommen hatte, war nun zu erkennen und er sah Sirius plötzlich fest an. "Ich habe mich damals entschieden, frei und aus eigenem Willen, für Dumbledore. Ich habe gewußt auf was ich mich einlasse und jetzt, nach der Zeit, auch was ich aufgegeben habe. Ich habe Verpflichtungen! Ich renne nicht vor dem davon was ich bin und dem was ich möglicherweise noch machen werde. Sie sagten ich habe die freie Wahl?"

Sirius nickte, mehr konnte er nicht mehr machen. Es war sein Angebot, doch irgendwie ahnte er die Antwort. Sirius war sein halbes Leben davongelaufen, vor Dingen, die er nicht verstanden hatte und auch vor Verpflichtungen, sonst wäre er kühl und besonnen geblieben für Harry und hätte nicht Peter gejagt.

"Dann, in Merlins Namen, nehme ich frei an was Dumbledore für mich vorgesehen hat. Es war eine kluge Entscheidung", sagte Snape fest und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung vor Sirius an. In alter innerlicher Kraft saß er nun vor Sirius, ganz der Spion, ganz der Mann, der bereit war, für einen Befehl alles aufzugeben, aber auch ganz der Mann, der alles in seiner Macht stehende tun würde um wieder Leben zu retten.

Es war irgendwie der alte Snape, den Sirius am Anfang seiner neuen Zeit in Hogwarts kennen gelernt hatte, aber auch ein neuer. Ein Snape, der ihn nie wieder ärgern würde und stattdessen jeden Befehl ausführen würde. Am Ende hatte Black doch Verantwortung übernommen und war nicht davongelaufen. Er beobachtete Snape, auch Snape würde nicht mehr davonlaufen und seine Flucht im Tod suchen. Der Kampf um sein Leben war endgültig gewonnen, zwar nicht ganz so wie Sirius gehofft hatte, aber er war gewonnen.

Vor seinem inneren Auge sah er wieder Dumbledore, damals im Büro, als sie um den Preis geredet hatten. Um den Preis, den Albus gezahlt hatte, um eine solche Quelle an Informationen zu bekommen. Der Preis war damals hoch gewesen und Sirius wusste es. Er zahlte auch hoch und er vermisste den alten Mann mehr den je.

Innerlich zuckte Sirius zusammen, er hatte verloren. Jetzt hieß es, das war geschehen war zu organisieren und klar abzugrenzen. Er hatte nun Verantwortung und dazu eine sehr hohe.

"Aber können wir uns wenigstens darauf einigen, dass du mich nicht Herr nennst und ich will dieses Begrüßungsritual nicht. Ich weiß nicht warum Albus es noch zugelassen hat", sagte Sirius und etwas wie ein verzweifelter Unterton mischte sich mit ein.

"Ganz wie Ihr wünscht, und was Dumbledore betraf so denke ich, waren es alte Gewohnheiten von beiden Seiten her. Es erleichterte ihm und mir die Arbeit", sagte Snape und neigte den Kopf.

Die Tür öffnete sich und Firenze kam herein. "Ich glaube die Verwandlung ist komplett und der Trank wirkt."

"Was ist geschehen?" fragte Sirius.

"Vollmond. Letzte Nacht war Vollmond", erklärte Snape knapp.

"Oh verdammt, Moony. Wie geht es ihm Firenze?" fluchte Sirius.

"Ich denke ganz gut, soll ich ihn nun aus dem Zimmer lassen?" Firenze sah den Gang hinunter.

Snape nickte und Sirius schloß sich dem an. "Ja Firenze, lassen Sie ihn raus. Ich weiß, dass er es immer gehaßt hat allein in diesen Tagen zu sein."

Firenze verschwand und wenig später kam ein begeisterter Lupin in Werwolfsgestalt herein. Snape zuckte nur kurz zusammen als er Lupin sah, blieb aber dann ruhig. Lupin legte sich zu Sirius' Füßen auf den Boden und wirkte rundum glücklich. Skeptisch sah Black zu Snape, doch dieser wirkte nun auch ruhiger und zufriedener, die Augen wurden langsam wieder lebendig. Alles war besprochen, jetzt konnten sie nur noch auf Nachricht von Mad Eye warten.


	71. Kapitel 70 Nachhause

Kapitel 70 Nachhause

_Man soll dort bleiben wo man sich glücklich fühlt._

_Glück ist ein transportempfindliches Möbelstück._

_William Somerset Maugham_

Die Nachricht kam, leise und recht unspektakulär. Es waren insgesamt drei Eulen. Eine kam von Mad Eye, der sagte, dass sie nun sicher wieder reisen konnten, er aber noch Tage im Ministerium bleiben mußte. Aus den weiteren Tagespropheten, die auf Moodys Ministeriumsbombe kamen, wusste sie, dass etliche Köpfe rollten und das war auch Rita Kimkorn zu verdanken. Ihr Artikel über die Grausamkeiten des Aurors Peter Moray hatte eine Kettenreaktion ausgelöst und gleichzeitig Foltermethoden in Askaban aufgedeckt.

Ein weiterer Brief kam vom Strafverfolgungsbüro, mit dem Inhalt, dass Snape vorläufig von allen Anklagepunkten, wie Verrat, Beihilfe zur Entführung und Verletzung von zig Paragraphen für den Muggelschutz befreit worden war. Der Letzte kam vom Zauberregulierungsrat und erklärte, dass Sirius Black nun endgültig als freier Zauberer galt und wieder einen Zauberstab tragen durfte.

Sirius saß an Firenze gelehnt im Wiesenzimmer und las den Brief immer und immer wieder durch.

"Ich darf wieder zaubern!" erklärte er Lupin glücklich.

"Na also. Ich sagte dir doch, das kommt auch noch!" meinte Lupin, aber er wirkte nicht so glücklich, für ihn war kein Brief gekommen. Werwölfe galten immer noch als dunkle und gefährliche Wesen.

Der ehemalige Todesser saß auch im Wiesenraum und blätterte seine Briefe durch. Keiner störte ihn und keiner sprach ihn auf dem Inhalt an. Mit einem Seufzer legte er die Blätter weg und wirkte plötzlich sehr teilnahmslos. Als ob er in Gedanken ganz weit weg wäre.

Auf Sirius Bitten hin gab Lupin ihm Snapes Blätter und Black las sie durch.

"Hört sich doch gut, Snape!" meinte Sirius. "Was ist los?"

Und Sirius erkannte die Antwort als Snape ihn ansah. Unendliches Sehnen war in seinen Augen und Black nickte langsam. Ja, er kannte es auch.

"Firenze! Packen wir zusammen", sagte Sirius und klatschte in die Hände - er bereute es sofort, seine Handgelenke heilten zwar, aber taten immer noch bei ruckartigen Bewegungen und Belastungen weh.

Firenze stand auf und rief in Zentaurensprache nach dem Einhorn. Snape begann die Blätter, die Lupin ihm wiedergegeben hatte, einzurollen und stand vorsichtig und wankend auf.

Verwirrt über die plötzliche Aufbruchsstimmung, die sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet hatte, fragte Lupin Sirius: "Wohin wollt ihr?"

Sirius' Augen glänzten als er antwortete: "Wir gehen nach Hause!"

Als Remus ihn immer noch anstarrte lachte Sirius. "Hogwarts Moony! Wir gehen wieder nach Hogwarts!"

Für Remus war es ein Wunder, wie zwei eigentlich schwer verletzte Männer, die noch Tage Ruhe und Erholung gebraucht hätten, eine solche Energie an den Tag legten. Snape packte Medikamente für die Reise in eine magisch vergrößerte Tasche ein. Sirius, der dank seiner Verletzung nicht viel mit anpacken konnte, saß in der Eingangshalle und bewachte die Reisevorbereitungen. Firenze packte noch Proviant und einige Decken ein, die er auf seinem Rücken platzierte - sinnigerweise ließ er etwas Platz frei. Am Abend war alles bereit, denn wie Black Lupin erklärte war nachts zu reisen in Großstädten leichter.

"Wegen der Muggel?" fragte Lupin und band sich seinen Reiseumhang um.

"Muggel? Was haben Muggel damit zu tun?" fragte Black erstaunt.

"Na ja, sie können doch das Einhorn sehen und Firenze!"

Wie aufs Stichwort kamen Firenze und das magische Wesen aus den oberen Stockwerken nach unten.

"Unsinn, können sie nicht! Ich meinte es ist leichter für Firenze und das Einhorn! Sie müssen diesen ungläubigen Muggeln nicht immer ausweichen!"

Mit einem Kopfschütteln wandte Sirius sich an Firenze. "Firenze darf ich?"

"Steigen Sie auf, Black!" sagte der Zentaure vergnügt und Sirius zwängte sich zwischen die Decken und die zwei Taschen Proviant.

"Es drückt auch nichts, Firenze?" fragte Black und zupfte hier und da das Gepäck zu Recht.

"Alles in Ordnung, Black", antwortete Firenze.

Dass Snape, wie Remus, laufen sollte, daran war nicht zu denken, er arrangierte sich mit dem Einhorn.

"Tut mir Leid, Moony, dass du laufen musst", meinte Sirius zerknirscht.

"He, mir geht's wieder gut! Vollmond ist schon einige Zeit vorbei", lachte Remus und öffnete die Tür. Seine Knochen sagten ihm etwas anderes, wobei, sie mussten ja keinen Geschwindigkeitsrekord aufstellen.

Mit diesen Worten und Gedanken verließen sie das Haus von Mad Eye Moody und wanderten durch die nächtlichen Straßen von London.

Sie hatten niemandem außer Mad Eye eine Nachricht hinterlassen, dass sie nun wieder unterwegs waren. Es war wie ein Test. Ließ das Ministerium sie wirklich reisen?

OOo

Im Strafverfolgungsbüro des Ministeriums, das eng mit dem Aurorenbüro zusammenarbeitete, ging diese Nacht eine seltsame Nachricht ein. Einige Zauberer, ein Einhorn und ein Zentaur liefen durch das nächtliche London. Einer der Zauberer sei eindeutig als Sirius Black identifiziert worden. Den älteren Auroren juckte es in den Fingern, doch der zuständige Leiter des Büros ermahnte sie. Diese Zauberer waren freie Personen und konnten hingehen wohin sie wollten.

OOo

Das laute und hektische London ließen sie schnell hinter sich und Remus erlebte die Magie des Einhorns und des Zentauren. Sicher wichen sie Nachtschwärmern aus, die Remus zu sehen schienen und er bekam meist mitleidvolle Blicke zugeworfen, aber das Einhorn und der Zentaur waren wie Luft für die Muggel. Für Lupin war es ein zweigeteiltes Erlebnis. Auf der einen Seite erkannte er wie unabhängig diese magischen Wesen waren und auf der anderen wurde ihm durch die Blicke der Menschen bewusst, wie schäbig er aussah. Die Sonne stahl sich über den Horizont und die kleine Gruppe von Heimkehrern rastete in der Nähe eines Parks.

Severus beobachtete Black sehr genau. Sein ehemaliger Feind hatte sich wirklich gewandelt in den letzten Monaten. Immer noch spürte er die Unsicherheit, die er hatte, aber Snape beschloss, seinem neuen Herrn keine Probleme zu bereiten. Black wollte nicht, dass jemand von ihrer Verbindung wusste und so hielt es auch Snape. Für einen Außenstehenden war Severus nur etwas ruhiger geworden, mehr nicht. Für Sirius wäre es wohl die größte Untertreibung seines Lebens gewesen.

Snape dachte viel nach, während der Werwolf von den Schikanen des Ministeriums berichtete. Er dachte über sein Leben nach und darüber, wie oft es sich nun doch sehr schlagartig und rabiat verändert hatte. Ohne diesen Halt wäre er wohl verrückt geworden. Dumbledore war sein Halt gewesen, und Hagrid. Beides war ihm binnen eines Jahres genommen worden, aber sie hatten ihn nicht endgültig verlassen. Beide hatten das ihnen Nötige getan, um ihm jemanden zu hinterlassen, der ihm neuen Halt und Stabilität geben würde. Black wäre zwar nicht Hagrids erste Wahl gewesen und Dumbledore hätte wohl lieber Hagrid gehabt, aber dennoch war Snape jetzt um diese Wahl froh. Auch damals war seine Entscheidung für Dumbledore schnell gefallen und es hatte sich alles als richtig heraus gestellt.

Der Werwolf endete und langsam begann Black von seinem Leben zu erzählen. Wie er Peter gejagt hatte und dann in Askaban gelandet war. Snape hörte die feinen Untertöne heraus. Sirius schämte sich im Nachhinein über sein vorschnelles Handeln und dass er Harry so allein gelassen hatte. Von seiner Zeit in Askaban erzählte Black nur stockend und zögernd. Snape verstand es, er hatte einmal erlebt, wie Black aus einem Askaban-Alptraum erwacht war. Sirius erzählte wie die Wärter versucht hatten ihn auf illegale Weise zu beseitigen. Keiner hatte es gewagt offen den tödlichen Fluch gegen ihn auszusprechen, aber Nahrungsentzug, keine Decken bei Kälte und die Flüche von frustrierten Wärtern hatten auch bei ihm Narben hinterlassen, auf Körper und Geist. Severus erkannte, dass sie sich in dieser Hinsicht doch sehr ähnelten.

Am dritten Tag ihrer Reise, oder eher Nacht, denn sie reisten meistens bei Nacht, begann Snape langsam zu erzählen. Nicht alles und einige Dinge ließ er aus. Dinge, die selbst Dumbledore nie erfahren hatte, erzählte er auch nicht. Aber es war genug um Lupin erbleichen zu lassen. Black hingegen hörte ruhig zu, er hörte sogar sehr genau zu. Er sog alles in sich auf, nur um Snape besser zu verstehen und um auch seine eigene neue Situation besser zu verstehen. Snape half im dabei, erzählte wie oft Hagrid ihn gefunden hatte und wie Dumbledore durch seine Informationen anderen helfen konnte. Lupin staunte, dass Hagrid von Snapes Spionagetätigkeit gewusst hatte. Bis jetzt hatte er immer geglaubt der Wildhüter sei nur ein Wildhüter gewesen und nicht mehr. Dass er in Dumbledores Netzwerk an Informanten mit eingebunden war hätte er nie geglaubt.

Als Snape nicht bereit war weiter zu sprechen überbrückte Firenze die Stille und erzählte von seinem ermordeten Kind. Dass er deswegen den Zauberern half, weil er nicht wollte, dass noch mehr Kinder, egal ob Zentaurenkinder, Muggel oder Zaubererkinder, starben. Es war eine Pflicht, dass jedes vernunftbegabte magische Wesen half, die Dunkelheit zu bekämpfen. In Hagrid, Dumbledore und Snape hatte er erkannt, dass diese Menschen das Meiste bewirken konnten. Als Black etwas leicht enttäuscht aussah schloss der Zentaur auch ihn mit ein.

"Sie kamen zwar etwas spät dazu, aber Sie kamen", meinte Firenze zum Abschluß.

Das Einhorn wieherte leise.

Sirius seufzte innerlich und fühlte sich zwar teilweise noch sehr schwer beladen mit der Bürde, nun auf Snape zu achten, aber wenn er Snape so auf dem Einhorn sah war es als ob ein Teil seiner Lasten auch von anderen getragen wurden. Ein Teil, bei dem er einfach noch nicht bereit, war diesen zu akzeptieren.

Das Einhorn… Sirius betrachtete wie sicher es Snape über die schwierigsten Wege trug. Es würde ihnen nie sein Geheimnis verraten können und Sirius bezweifelte, dass es dies auch je tun würde. Es war ein Teil von Snapes Geschichte, hatte Firenze einmal gesagt: würde Snape ihm eines Tages diese erzählen?

Tage später erreichten sie Hogsmeade. Als sie das kleine Dorf, das nur von Magiern und Hexen bewohnt war, erreichten, war es hellichter Tag. Den letzten Rest der Reise hatten sie ausnahmsweise tagsüber gemacht. Stumm und staunend betrachteten die Bewohner und Gäste die seltsame Gruppe, welche die Hauptstraße entlang ging. Keiner stellte sich ihnen in den Weg, aber auch keiner hieß sie willkommen. Hier und da sah man sogar Skepsis und etwas Angst in den Gesichtern der Zauberer und Hexen. Lupin sah stur auf den Boden, als hier und da das Wort Werwolf fiel. Froh, diese seltsame Stimmung verlassen zu können, durchschritten sie die Tore des Hogwartsgeländes. Die Nachricht um ihre Ankunft hatte sich in der Schule verbreitet wie ein Lauffeuer. Schüler rannten vor das Schloß und Lehrer schlossen sich ihnen an. In den unsicheren Zeiten hatten viele Eltern es vorgezogen ihre Kinder in der Sicherheit des magischen Schutzes um Hogwarts zu lassen. Auch wenn die Trauer um Dumbledore in einigen noch tief saß jubelten sie, als die Gruppe auf der Straße von Hogwarts nach Hogsmeade zu sehen war und ihre Jubelschreie sie erreichen konnten. Die ersten Personen, die sie wirklich willkommen hießen, denen es egal war wer sie waren oder was sie darstellten. Hier herrschte pure Freude, dass alle noch lebten, und die älteren Semester ließen sogar ihren alten Lehrer Remus Lupin mit lauten Jubelschreien hochleben. Sirius hatte sich an sein Versprechen gegenüber McGonagall gehalten und auch Mad Eye hatte niemandem berichtet wo Sirius, Snape und Firenze waren.

Sirius seufzte tief als er das herrliche Schloss sah, Zuhause! Endlich hatten sie es geschafft! Sie waren wieder da wo sie eigentlich immer hingehört hatten. Sogar Snape gestattete sich ein dünnes Lächeln, als sein Blick über die so wohl vertraute Silhouette des Schlosses wanderte.

Als sie näher an die jubelnde Menge kamen mischte sich auch erschrockenes Gemurmel darunter. Sirius wunderte sich - warum der Schrecken? Dann sah er zu Snape. Natürlich, für die Schüler, die Snape länger als ein paar Monate als Lehrer kannten, wirkte er nur noch wie ein Schatten seines früheren Selbst. Dünn, eingefallen, und man sah deutlich, dass er noch viele Verbände trug. Im Propheten hatte gestanden, dass der verrückte Peter Moray Todesser zu Tode gefoltert hatte und die älteren Schüler konnten eins und eins zusammenrechnen, sie ahnten wer sein letztes Opfer gewesen war. Sofort drängte sich Madame Pomfrey vor und bevor Sirius und Snape abgestiegen waren befahl sie strickt, dass sich beide umgehend in der Krankenstation einzufinden hätten. Zitternd vor Freude und Erschöpfung stieg Black ab. Harry drängte sich zu seinem Paten vor und umarmte ihn glücklich.

"Ich wusste, dass du es ihn findest!" murmelte er leise und strahlte seinen Patenonkel an.

"Na ja, wer kann schon Dumbledores Bitten widerstehen?" meinte Sirius leise und gestützt auf sein Patenkind ging er durch die Menschenmenge in Richtung Krankenflügel.

"Firenze?" frage Lupin zaghaft.

"Ich werde mich zurückziehen, zusammen mit ihr. Wir sehen uns später!" sagte Firenze mit seiner volltönenden Stimme und verschwand mit dem Einhorn aus dem Schloss. Ein aufkommender Nebel hüllte ihre Gestalten ein und ließ sie mit dem Verbotenen Wald verschmelzen.

Severus stand umringt von Schülern, die ihn stumm und mit Schrecken bestaunten und wartete, dass ihm jemand half. Das Einhorn hatte ihn verlassen und Sirius Black verschwand bereits, gestützt auf sein Patenkind Harry Potter, im großen Schloßportal. Pomfrey wuselte hinter ihnen her. Lupin sah Severus an und dachte daran, wie sehr sich die Zeiten doch geändert hatten und wie viel dieser Mann durchgemacht hatte, um jetzt genau an diesem Ort zu sein. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer drängelte er sich durch die Menschenmenge, drückte dem nächstbesten Schüler die Medikamententasche in die Hand und stützte Snape vorsichtig.

"Kommen Sie, Severus, sonst wird Pomfrey noch wütend", murmelte Lupin und half ihm ins Schloß. Sie kamen an McGonagall vorbei, die Snape kurz die Hand auf die Schulter legte und ihn aufmunternd anlächelte. Sie sahen so viele vertraute Gesichter und waren doch froh als sie in die Ruhe des Krankenflügels kamen.

Sirius ließ sich schwer auf ein Bett fallen und Pomfrey wirbelte zwischen den Krankenbetten hin und her. Harry Potter gestattete sie im Raum zu bleiben, wie auch Remus. Der Werwolf saß stumm auf einem Stuhl und sagte klugerweise gar nichts, auch Harry war stumm wie ein Fisch. Dafür war Pomfrey umso redseliger denn je. Sie murmelte immer wieder: "Wie konnten Sie nur?" oder "Das hätte schief gehen können." Und und und...

Es war eine Wohltat von einer ausgebildeten Heilerin verarztet zu werden, wobei zwischen die anfänglichen Beschwerden langsam auch Anerkennung einfloss. Pomfrey mußte anerkennen, dass Sirius etwas geschafft hatte was selbst für sie immer schwer gewesen war. Einen Menschen am Leben zu erhalten und halbwegs bei gesundem Menschenverstand trotz dieser massiven Folter.

Als beide Männer frisch verbunden und versorgt waren betrat die neue Direktorin von Hogwarts den Raum. Zuerst umarmte sie kurz Snape, dem dieser Ausbruch an Gefühlen sichtlich peinlich war, dennoch drückte er seine alte Rivalin aus Gryffindor kurz. Black wollte sich schnell schlafend stellen, doch die Direktorin erkannte den Trick und auch er bekam eine feste Umarmung. Die Heilerin und Krankenschwester wirkte gar nicht begeistert von dem Besuch, aber McGonagall bestand darauf, jetzt noch mit den zwei Männern zu reden, allein. Mit einem leicht beleidigten Blick trieb Pomfrey Harry und Lupin aus dem Raum. Als die Tür sich hinter ihnen schloss zog sich McGonagall einen Stuhl heran und seufzte tief.

"Wenn ich ehrlich bin, Professor Snape, ich habe nicht mehr daran geglaubt, Sie lebend wieder zusehen", sagte sie schließlich.

"Sie wissen doch Minerva, Unkraut vergeht nicht!" antwortete Snape ungewohnt spitz für Sirius' Ohren.

"Sie alter Slytherin!" rief sie gespielt entrüstet und drohte mit ihrem Zauberstab.

Kurz lachten alle drei auf, um dann in gespanntes Schweigen zu fallen. Keiner wusste so recht was zu sagen war. Minerva wirkte bedrückt, Snape begann etwas Ungewöhnliches zu machen, er wurde von einem lebenden Menschen zu einem Ding und fiel so kaum noch auf und Sirius beschloss, das von Snape abzugucken und sich wie ein Tropfen im Wasser zu verhalten. Als die Schulleiterin merkte, dass keiner der beiden auch nur im Ansatz bereit war den Anfang zu machen, sprach sie weiter.

"Das Ministerium möchte sie wahrscheinlich noch einmal vorladen, Professor Snape."

Der ehemalige Todesser wurde schlagartig wieder zum Menschen und wirkte nicht sehr begeistert, eher sehr bleich. Sirius richtete sich empört auf. "Vergessen Sie´s! Nicht in dem Zustand! Überhaupt sollte es ihm erspart werden, das Ministerium zu betreten! Oder von Auroren begleitet zu werden. Sie haben doch gesehen wie die Kinder auf ihn reagiert haben! Sie hätten sehen sollen was im Dorf los war!"

Beschwichtigend hob McGonagall die Hände. "Ich weiß. Aber was soll ich ihnen sagen?"

"Schicken Sie Pomfrey, sie kann bestätigen in welchem Zustand Snape ist, die Verletzungen sprechen Bände! Und wenn wir schon dabei sind, ich werde auch nicht ins Ministerium gehen!" sagte Sirius zornig.

"Von Ihnen wird es auch nicht verlangt. Sie sind frei und ohne jegliche Beschränkung", versuchte Minerva die Situation zu beruhigen und sah besorgt zu Snape. "Was denken Sie?"

Sirius sah zu Snape und dieser antwortete ruhig und leise: "Ich möchte nicht ins Ministerium. Auch damals fand Dumbledore einen Weg, es mir zu ersparen. Ich möchte kein Beweisstück werden, das man anstarrt oder von Auroren herumgeführt wird. Ich habe genug von Auroren."

"Beweisstücke braucht man dank Mad Eyes auftreten wirklich nicht mehr", murmelte McGonagall und wirkte plötzlich sehr bleich.

Dann, urplötzlich, stand sie auf. "Ruhen Sie sich aus, werden Sie gesund und wenn Sie sich fit genug fühlen kommen Sie in mein Büro. Ich habe mit Ihnen beiden wichtige Dinge zu bereden. Doch zuvor muss ich noch einige Eulen versenden. Drücken Sie mir die Daumen, dass es klappt."

Mit diesen rätselhaften Worten verschwand sie wieder aus dem Raum und ließ zwei irritierte Zauberer zurück.

Die nächsten Tage waren ruhig, wenn man von zwei weiteren Fluchnachwirkungen absah, die Sirius durchlitt. Doch Snape half ihm durch den Schmerz und Pomfrey war immer an seiner Seite, wenn er später wieder aus der darauf folgenden Bewußtlosigkeit erwachte. Es waren starke Nachwirkungen, doch wie Snape prophezeit hatte, dafür wenige. Pomfrey verließ sich hier überraschenderweise auf sein Urteil. Beide, Black und die Heilerin, wußten, Snape hatte Erfahrung darin und konnte hier präzisere Aussagen machen als Pomfrey. Die Heilerin von Hogwarts brachte ihre ganze Kunst auf, die restlichen dunklen Schatten zu vertreiben. Beide würden zwar Narben davon tragen, aber leben. Es waren sorglose Tage, Harry kam jeden Tag seinen Paten besuchen und Remus unterrichtete provisorisch Snapes Fach. Denn nach Snapes Verschwinden war das Chaos zu groß gewesen um einen provisorischen Lehrer einzustellen. Als endlich halbwegs Ruhe geherrscht hatte, nach dem Tod von Dumbledore und Voldemort, hatten sich die Lehrer der anderen Fächer dieses Fach mehr oder weniger unter sich aufgeteilt. Zum einen weil sie irgendwie immer noch auf Snape gehofft hatten und zum anderen, weil kein anderer Zauberer oder Hexe in dieser Zeit des Umbruchs und Verfolgung bereit war als Lehrer zu unterrichten. Allerdings jammerte der Wehrwolf jeden Tag, wie schlecht er war und dass es an der Zeit war, dass Severus Zaubertränke wieder übernahm. Dem hielt Snape entgegen, dass nicht sicher war, ob er überhaupt jemals wieder unterrichtete. Immer wenn es auf dieses Thema kam, hörte Sirius den leicht panischen Unterton in Severus' Stimme. Hogwarts war zum Teil sein Leben geworden und wenn Sirius in sich horchte, war das Schloss auch zu seinem Heim geworden. Trotz Harry, der sich nun auf die Auroren-Aufnahmeprüfung vorbereiten wollte, und die Möglichkeit, in ein eigenes Haus mit seinem Patenkind zu ziehen, war es Black auch ein Horrorgedanke, Hogwarts wieder verlassen zu müssen. McGonagall kam nicht noch einmal und erst als Madame Pomfrey ihnen gestattete für einige Stunden das Bett zu verlassen, suchten die beiden Männer die Direktorin von Hogwarts auf.

Sie lächelte ihnen entgegen als sie den Raum betraten und reichte Snape seinen Zauberstab, den sie für ihn verwahrt hatte. Sie lächelte immer noch als sie auf einen Stapel Pergamente wies und begann, ihnen ein Angebot zu unterbreiten. Es war ein ungewöhnliches Angebot, so ungewöhnlich, dass sie alle drei lange schwiegen bevor eine Antwort kam.


	72. Kapitel 71 Drei Jahre Später

Kapitel 71 Drei Jahre Später

_Große Helden brauchen _

_großes Leid und große Lasten, _

_andernfalls bleibt die Hälfte ihrer Größe _

_unbemerkt. _

_Das letzte Einhorn Peter S. Beagle_

Der Zug schlängelte sich durch das Land und brachte, wie jeden Herbst, neue und auch alte Schüler. Aufgeregt rannten sie auf den Zuggängen umher, erzählten sich gegenseitig von ihren Ferien oder auch von ihren Hoffnungen und Ängsten. Den Älteren war noch anzusehen, dass sie die Schrecken in der Schule miterlebt hatten: Entführung, Trauer und Schmerz. Die Jüngeren freuten sich einfach nur darauf endlich nach Hogwarts zu dürfen. Im Bahnhof angekommen rief ein Zauberer mit knallroten Haaren die Erstklässler zu sich. Charley Weasley hatte seine Arbeit mit den Drachen aufgegeben und war vor drei Jahren als Wildhüter und Professor für die Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe nach Hogwarts gekommen. Mit einer Laterne wies er den Erstklässlern den Weg zu den Booten. Im Zug hatten die jungen Hexen und Zauberer verrückte Geschichten gehört. So verrückt, dass sie glaubten die älteren Semester hätten sie angelogen.

Am Eingangsportal zum Schloss wartete ein Mann in dunklen Roben auf sie, sein schwarzes langes Haar war zu einem festen Pferdeschwanz zusammen gebunden und sein Gesicht lag im Schatten des einfallenden Lichtes der Eingangshalle.

"Hier Professor! Die Erstklässler", sagte Charley fröhlich und verließ die vor Aufregung zitternden Jungen und Mädchen.

"Danke Mr. Weasley", sagte der Mann mit ruhiger Stimme und erhob sie schließlich um sich Gehör zu verschaffen. "Willkommen in Hogwarts! Ich bin Professor Sirius Black und unterrichte hier in Hogwarts das Fach Verwandlungen. Bevor Sie zu den anderen Schülern kommen möchte ich einige wichtige Regeln und Informationen bekannt geben. Sie werden gleich vom Sprechenden Hut in die vier Häuser eingeteilt. Jedes Haus hat seine Geschichte und jedes Haus brachte auch große Zauberer und Hexen hervor. Jedes gute Verhalten wird belohnt mit Punkten, jede Übertretung der Regeln, und Ihrem Haus werden Punkte abgezogen. Wenn ich gleich Ihre Namen vorlese treten Sie im Saal vor und setzen den Sprechenden Hut auf. Alles weitere wird Ihnen später erklärt. Folgen Sie mir."

Damit rauschte er den Schülern voran. Diese beeilten sich ihm zu folgen und betraten mit Staunen die Große Halle. Sofort traf sie der erste Schock und die erste Geschichte bewahrheitete sich: Am Tisch saß auf einem etwas breiteren Stuhl ein Werwolf, der ruhig mit seinen gelben Augen die Neuankömmlinge musterte. Daneben saß bleich und hinter einem Vorhang an schwarzen fettigen Haaren der Hauslehrer von Slytherin, Severus Snape. Auch um ihn rankten sich viele Legenden, eine haarsträubender als die andere, und was die wenigsten ahnten, die meisten waren leider wahr.

Der Sprechende Hut sang von Vertrauen, Freundschaft und der Hoffnung auf bessere Zeiten, bevor er die neuen Schüler in die Häuser aufteilte. Der weitere Abend verlief relativ ereignislos, es folgte noch eine kurze Ansprache der Direktorin und nach dem Essen gingen alle in ihre Häuser.

Am nächsten Morgen sollten noch mehr Überraschungen auf die Neuen zukommen, still und starr saßen sie im Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste. Damit war vielen klar, das es Werwölfe nicht nur Nachts gab sondern auch Tagsüber, den der Vollmond tat Lupin leider nicht den Gefallen einfach am Tag unterzugehen, auf jeden Fall nicht immer. So bald der Mond am Himmel stand, egal ob Tags oder Nachts über war er ein Werwolf, ober dies wollte oder nicht. Der Werwolf strich schnaubend, knurrend und kläffend zwischen den Reihen umher, während ein hochgewachsener Zentaur Gold in Gold neben der Tafel stand und flüssig übersetzte was Professor Lupin von sich gab.

"Und merkt euch eins, ohne Firenze könnte ich nicht unterrichten, ohne Firenze können wir uns nicht verständigen. Er hilft hier freiwillig, ich erwarte, dass ihr ihm höchsten Respekt entgegen bringt!" übersetzte der Zentaur die letzten stark gekläfften Worte des Werwolfs.

Dann, mit einem Satz sprang der Werwolf auf den Schreibtisch warf den Kopf in den Nacken und heulte laut. Der Zentaur lächelte und meinte schlicht: "Willkommen in Hogwarts!"

Sirius lächelte als er das Heulen hörte, Moony warf sich ganz schön ins Zeug um seine erste Klasse zu beeindrucken. Sein Klassenzimmer lag zwar ein Stockwerk höher als das von Remus Lupin, aber wenn ein Werwolf aus ganzer Kehle heulte, war das im ganzen Schloss zu hören. Vor ihm saß der zweite Schwung Erstklässler und auch er hatte sich etwas besonderen einfallen lassen. Als diese Schüler das Klassenzimmer betreten hatten, war ihnen ein großer schwarzer zottiger Hund entgegen gekommen. Begeistert hatten die Kinder den Hund gestreichelt und mit einigen Leckereien verwöhnt, ein junges Mädchen mit viel zu vielen Sommersprossen hatte ihn sogar kurz gedrückt und er glaubte ein Schluchzen zu hören. Heimweh schätze Black, es gab immer ab und wann einige die Heimweh hatten. Umso größer war der Schock gewesen, als plötzlich ihr Lehrer vor ihnen stand. Es war Sirius schwergefallen, aber als er die Lehrerstelle angenommen hatte, mußte er sich als Animagus registrieren lassen. Die Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, die dafür nach Hogwarts gekommen waren, hatten zwischen purem Entsetzen und tiefster Bewunderung geschwankt. Dass er es schon so lange konnte und so früh erlernt hatte, hatte ihnen imponiert. Dass dies jedoch der Grund war warum er aus Askaban hatte fliehen können blieb sein Geheimnis und keiner fragte mehr danach.

"Nun, Sie werden sicher auch noch Professor Lupins Ansprache hören. Meine wird dafür umso kürzer ausfallen", begann er seine Ansprache vor den Erstklässlern der Hufflepuffs und Ravenclaws, dabei krempelte er die Ärmel nach oben, so dass jeder das Narbengewebe um seine Handgelenke sehen konnte. Einige Schüler schnappten nach Luft.

"Sie haben jetzt die Zeit, Sie sich ganz genau anzusehen und zwar NUR jetzt! Denn Verwandlungen sind nicht leicht und es bringt Ihnen und mir überhaupt nichts wenn Sie ständig auf meine Hände oder Handgelenke starren wenn ich versuche, Ihnen wichtige Zauber beizubringen." Er ging zwischen den Reihen auf und ab.

"Ich weiß, Sie haben eine Menge gehört und ich glaube eine Geschichte ist wilder als die andere. Ich werde, so weit ich kann, Ihre Fragen beantworten, jedoch nur heute und nur in dieser Stunde. Danach machen wir uns daran, diese kleine Nadel in ein Streichholz zu verwandeln. Wenn Sie es den können", meinte er nun etwas freundlicher und hob das kleine silberne Objekt hoch.

Die Kinder wirkten nun entspannter und einige Wagemutige stellten auch Fragen. Ob er wirklich den Dunklen Lord gesehen habe. Ob er wirklich mit dem Werwolf befreundet war und ob Lupin gefährlich sei. So ging es fast eine Stunde und schließlich kam eine Frage, um die Sirius eigentlich ganz froh war.

"Sir, stimmt es, dass Sie Professor Snape gefunden haben?"

"Ich möchte Sie gleich warnen, Professor Snape spricht nie darüber und wenn Sie klug sind, sprechen Sie ihn auch nie auf diese Zeit an. Er hat mehr durchgemacht als wir alle zusammen", warnte Sirius und als er die enttäuschten Gesichter der Schüler sah fügte er leise hinzu: "Und glauben Sie wenn ich Ihnen sage, ein Bruchteil seiner Geschichten würde Ihnen Alpträume für Wochen verschaffen."

Damit war das Thema abgehakt. Sirius hatte dies gleich zu Anfang eingeführt, nach dem die Schüler ihm ständig auf die Handgelenke gestarrt hatten. Auch Snape erwähnte einmal, dass es ihm unangenehm war wie die Kinder ihn förmlich nach Narben absuchten. Seine Lösung war so einfach wie banal gewesen und Sirius hatte sie fast eins zu eins übernommen. Lange, hochgeschlossene Roben, die so wenig Haut wie möglich freiließen. Dumm war nur, dass Sirius für einige Zaubersprüche den Schnipser aus dem Handgelenk demonstrieren musste und dazu musste man diese eben sehen.

Am Ende der Stunde hatte es, wie erwartet, fast keine Übungen gegeben, aber Sirius wusste, dass er dafür den Rest des Jahres Ruhe hatte. Mit einem Lächeln ordnete er die Bücher und bereitete den Unterricht für eine vierte Klasse vor.

Drei Jahre unterrichtete er nun schon und wenn er daran zurück dachte, war es wirklich etwas was ihm viel Spaß bereitete. Er mochte es, Kindern sein Wissen zu vermitteln und es gab ihm irgendwie eine innere Zufriedenheit, die er jahrelang nicht gefühlt hatte. Glaubte man Lupin und McGonagall, so sah man trotzdem von Zeit zu Zeit einen Schatten von Askaban in seinen Augen und die Schüler tuschelten, dass man gerade wenn Ministeriumsbeamte das Schloss besuchten oder jemand zufällig die Worte Askaban und Ministerium benutzte, immer noch ein gehetzter Ausdruck über sein Gesicht huschte. Als er einmal Snape darauf angesprochen hatte ob es stimmte hatte dieser ruhig geantwortet: "12 Jahre Askaban vergisst man nicht und gehen an niemandem spurlos vorüber. Genauso wenig wie man ein halbes Leben Herrschaft des Dunklen Lords nicht vergisst oder keine Spuren zurück behält."

Natürlich wußte Snape wovon er sprach, sein immer noch recht hagerer Körper sprach Bände und seine innere Unsicherheit versteckte er nur hinter Zynismus und spitzen Antworten.

Antworten, die, wie einige Lehrer überrascht feststellten, nie gegen Sirius gerichtet waren und sehr selten gegen Remus Lupin.

Lupin.

Black beobachtete wie die nächste Klassen in den Raum tröpfelte. Remus war eine Sache für sich gewesen, es gab keinen Lehrer und keine Person mehr, die den Unterricht Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste unterrichten wollte. Außer Remus Lupin und der hatte ein monatliches haariges Problem. Erst die Versicherung durch Snape, dass er dem Werwolf den Banntrank jeden Monat braute und der zusätzlichen Sicherheit durch den Zentauren im Klassenzimmer hatte die Verantwortlichen dazu bewegt, das Experiment Werwolf im Klassenzimmer zu gestatten. Zentauren waren stark und flink und Firenze konnte einen außer Kontrolle geratenen Werwolf so lange stellen bis alle Schüler in Sicherheit waren. Dies war bis heute noch nie geschehen. Es brachte den Werwölfen zwar immer noch nicht die ersehnte Gleichberechtigung oder Freiheit in der Gesellschaft, aber es gab Remus einen Teil Frieden wieder. Die anfänglichen Kontrollbesuche der Ministeriumsbeamten wurden schließlich eingestellt, als mehrere Schüler und Lehrer sich über die Störungen beschwert hatten. Ein Umstand, der Remus, Sirius und Severus nur sehr Recht war. Alle drei hatten eine tiefe Abneigung gegen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter entwickelt und nur wenige, wie Mr. Weasley oder Mad Eye, fielen nicht darunter.

Mad Eye war kurz nach ihrer Ernennung zu Lehrern ins Schloss gekommen und hatte ihnen allen drei gratuliert. Keiner vergaß je was dieser Mann für sie riskiert hatte und so war der alte Auror ein gern gesehener Gast.

Der erste Schultag endete fast ereignislos, bis auf die Tatsache, dass ein unachtsamer Schüler sich selbst einen Kaktus auf den Kopf gehext hatte und ein zweiter sich mit einer Hydra in Charley Weasleys Unterricht angelegt hatte.

Müde und erschöpft öffnete Sirius spät am Abend die Tür zu seinen Räumen und erstarrte. Es brannte ein Feuer im Kamin und eine Gestalt saß auf dem Boden davor, die Roben um sich geordnet wie ein schwarzes Meer.

Severus.

Langsam schloß Black die Tür hinter sich und näherte sich dem Tränkelehrer vorsichtig.

"Gibt's Probleme mit Lupin?" fragte Sirius sofort.

Snape schüttelte den Kopf und legte ein Holzscheit nach. Es war zwar erst Anfang Oktober, aber die Nächte konnten schon etwas kühl werden und wenn es draußen kühl wurde, war es in einem steinernen Schloss kalt.

Zögernd setzte er sich neben Snape auf dem Boden und sah ihn fragend an. Seit drei Jahren war er nun Besitzer von Snape und in dieser Zeit waren beide irgendwie in eine Art Stille gefallen. Natürlich sah man sie zusammen mit dem Einhorn und dem Zentauren über das Gelände spazieren. Eine weitere unglaubliche Geschichte: ein Einhorn, das zwei Männern gestattete sich ihm zu nähern, ja sogar zu reiten und zu berühren. Aber Sirius hatte es bis jetzt vermieden weiter in Snapes Leben zu stochern oder ihm Befehle zu geben. Er hielt diese Stillhaltetaktik für sehr erfolgreich. Snape sah es wohl als nicht sehr erfolgreich an. Immerhin hatte er die Flüche um Sirius' privates Reich gebrochen und saß nun vor dem Kamin auf dem Boden. Dabei genoß Sirius auch die Stille, denn bei ihren Spaziergängen sprachen sie nicht viel und manchmal saßen sie stundenlang am See, gestützt von einem Zentauren und einem Einhorn, und betrachteten die Landschaft. Diese Stille hier, jetzt, war nicht angenehm und Sirius spürte, dass es hier um mehr ging als um ihn.

"Sie haben viel von Hagrid gelernt", begann Severus langsam.

Black ahnte um was es nun ging. "Ich hatte Hilfe, das stimmt", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß.

"Auch Dumbledore war ein weiser Lehrer", bemerkte Snape.

Sirius konnte nur nicken, das waren alles Tatsachen.

"Sie haben seinen Platz würdevoll eingenommen", sagte Snape schlicht.

Black wurde unruhig und sagte: "Ich habe es nicht gerne gemacht, aber es war ja notwendig."

"Dennoch geben Sie keine Befehle."

"Ich bin nicht der Typ Mensch für so etwas", grummelte Black und sah beschämt weg.

"Waren Sie denn nie neugierig? Der Black, den ich in Erinnerung habe, der aus meiner Schulzeit, war sehr neugierig."

"Ich bin nicht mehr sehr stolz auf diese Zeit. Ich habe einige Fehler gemacht. Es tut mir leid." Sirius sackte ein Stückchen in sich zusammen.

Wobei, neugierig war er schon, war er immer gewesen, keiner hatte ihm genaue Antworten gegeben können, warum Snape so geworden war. Warum hatte er Harry gerettet? Einmal war von Selbstmord die Rede gewesen. Eigentlich war das damals der ganze Anfang gewesen, laut Hagrid und Firenze, ja sogar Dumbledore hatte einmal so etwas erwähnt. Auf dem Weg von Mad Eye nach Hogwarts war seine Geschichte auch nur lückenhaft gewesen. Es gab so viel zu fragen, zu erfahren. Snape lächelte leicht und nickte.

"Ich sehe, Sie sind immer noch neugierig."

Das alles war Sirius mehr als peinlich aber er nickte. Verdammt, der Mann konnte immer noch in Menschen lesen wie in einem Buch wenn er wollte.

"Dann fragen Sie. Geben Sie den Befehl. Dumbledore fragte mich einmal. Ihm konnte ich nicht antworten, damals. Ich glaube, ich kann es jetzt." Snapes Stimme klang so als ob er ihm ein sehr wertvolles Geschenk machen wollte, sie war weich, leise und unendlich sanft.

Sirius holte zitternd Luft, sah in die schwarzen Augen und sagte: "Warum Snape? Warum das alles? Warum Harry? Warum Dumbledore? Warum Hagrid? Ich wünsche zu hören, warum dies damals alles so geschehen ist."

Snape stand auf, verbeugte sich tief vor Sirius und meinte schlicht. "Wenn Ihr die Güte habt mir zu folgen."

Sirius griff nach einem warmen Umhang und folgte Snape. Wie lebende Schatten huschten sie aus dem Schloss, wichen Charley Weasleys Abendpatrouille aus und verschwanden im Verbotenen Wald. Kein Ast knackte, kein Blatt wurde aufgewirbelt und kein Tier wurde aufgescheucht. Es überraschte ihn nicht, dass ihnen bald Firenze und das Einhorn folgten. Neben Pomfrey wohl die einzigen, die um Sirius' spezielles Verhältnis zu Snape wußten. Sie kamen bei einer alten Ulme an und Snape bedeutete Black, sich am Fuß des gewaltigen Baumes zu setzen.

"Ich glaube hier ist ein guter Ort zu beginnen. Denn eigentlich begann ein großer Teil meiner Geschichte hier", sagte Snape und sortierte seine Gewänder.

In der Ferne rief eine Eule.


	73. Kapitel 72 Snape´s Geschichte

Kapitel 72 Snapes Geschichte

_Zuhören heißt, ein bisschen Seele leihen._

_Unbekannt._

Nachdenklich sah Snape Sirius an und begann leise: "Meine ganze Kindheit bis zur Schule wurde mir verständlich gemacht, auf verschiedene Weise, dass ich nichts ohne Anleitung kann. So bin ich groß geworden, ohne genaue Anweisungen wurde nichts gemacht. In Hogwarts lernte ich die Freiheit bis zu einem gewissen Grad kennen. Endlich gab es Entscheidungen, die ich fällen konnte, Ideen und Neigungen, denen ich nachgehen konnte, ohne dass man es mir befahl oder genaue Anweisungen gab. Ich lernte, dass ich gut war in Zaubertränke, ja ein Meister, dass mir die Dunklen Künste förmlich zuflogen, ich verstand sie, ich konnte sie erforschen, anwenden. Ich lernte das erste Mal einen Teil von mir kennen, den ich bis dahin nie kennen gelernt hatte. So viele Möglichkeiten, so viele Ideen, denen man nachgehen konnte!"

Snape stockte und Sirius meinte: "Aber das war zu früh, oder?"

Snape nickte. "So kam ich zu Lucius Malfoy. Er gab mir den Halt und auch bis zu einem gewissen Grad Stärke. Als mein Vater dann starb, kurz nach der Schule, meine Mutter war schon vorher gestorben, ja da war ein bisschen Freiheit und ich wurde Todesser. Ich wollte diese Stärke nicht verlieren, diesen Halt!"

Black lehnte sich an den Baum und hörte weiter zu. Er wusste, diese Geschichte würde er nur ein einziges Mal hören, ein einziges Mal würde Snape bereit sein dies alles zu erzählen, nur ein Mal - und er wollte kein Wort vergessen.

"Der Dunkle Lord war begeistert. Ein Giftmischer in seinen Reihen, jemand der die kompliziertesten Tränke brauen konnte. Doch damals wußte ich den Preis noch nicht. Kurz danach begann er mich umzuformen, nahm die Stelle meines Vaters ein, mehr und vollständiger als dieser es je geschafft hatte. Das bisschen Freiheit, das ich noch gehabt hatte, verschwand. Ich war seine Marionette, sein Eigentum. Er gab Befehle - ich führte sie aus. In der Todesserhierarchie stand ich weit unten und der Dunkle Lord ließ keine Minute, keine Sekunde aus mir zu zeigen wo ich stand und was ich war."

Sirius wusste, dass es schon damals schwer war in der Zauberwelt. Mit jedem neuen abgehenden Jahrgang von Hogwarts war die Zahl der treuen Todesser gewachsen. Das Lily und James sich dazu durchgerungen hatten ein Kind in die Welt zu setzen war damals von vielen mit Skepsis aufgenommen worden, denn die Mitglieder des Phönix-Ordens waren schon immer größeren Gefahren ausgesetzt gewesen als die "normalen" Zauberer und Hexen.

Snape stoppte und sah zu Boden.

Sirius überbrückte die Stille und fragte: "Ich verstehe das nicht. Ich meine, wenn du so wertvoll warst, warum dann diese… diese Gehirnwäsche? Warum dieser Zwang."

"Wenn man dem Dunklen Lord folgt, dann folgt man, mit allem was man ist. Auch wenn sich Leute wie Lucius einbildeten eigenständige Personen zu sein, so war es die größte Illusion, die ein Todesser je haben konnte. Einigen ließ der Dunkle Lord diese Illusion, sie fungierten in der Öffentlichkeit, waren seine Augen und Ohren, einigen konnte er diese Illusion nehmen. Außerdem gab es immer Ersatz, wenn einer aus den unteren Reihen starb", antwortete Snape.

"Hört sich an wie ein Ersatzteillager, fällt ein Teil aus, nimmt man das nächste", grummelte Sirius und zog den Mantel enger um sich.

"Genau so war es", meinte Snape schlicht.

Sirius schüttelte sich. "Das erklärt warum du Todesser geworden bist, aber dieser Ort? Warum ist er so wichtig? Bis jetzt kam er in deiner Erklärung nicht vor. Warum beginnt hier alles? Hat das etwas mit deiner Schulzeit zu tun? Hast du dich hier von James versteckt? Hat dich hier Lucius einmal gefunden? " Black nickte Richtung Baum.

"Meine Tochter liegt hier begraben."

Die auf diese Antwort kommende Stille war so dröhnend und allumfassend, dass Sirius glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren.

"Deine Tochter?" keuchte er nach einer Ewigkeit der Stille.

"Ja, meine Tochter. Kurz nach der Schule, nach dem mein Vater gestorben war, lernte ich jemanden kennen. Sie starb kurz nach der Geburt und ich versteckte mein Kind in einer Muggelfamilie."

Black keuchte immer noch und krallte sich in der Erde fest. Eine Tochter, Snape und Kinder? Er? Trotz der Gehirnwäsche? Trotz dieser Gefahr durch Voldemort?

_Aber wie war sie gestorben?_ fragte er lautlos und war nicht überrascht als Snape antwortete.

"Der Dunkle Lord. Ich konnte mein Geheimnis nicht lange vor ihm verbergen. Bis heute habe ich nicht herausgefunden wie er es erfahren hatte. Aber er ließ die Muggelfamilie ermorden und mein Kind auch. Ich konnte nicht mehr helfen, zu dem Zeitpunkt war ich in einen Überfall verwickelt und hatte Mühe den Auroren zu entkommen. Als ich zu Voldemort zurückkehrte zeigte er mir sehr genau wie unerfreut er darüber war, dass sein Giftmischer Geheimnisse vor ihm hatte. Dann entließ er mich um mein Kind zu sehen. Halb verrückt vor Trauer und Ohnmacht brachte ich sie an den einzigen Ort, wo ich noch einige wenige gute Erinnerungen hatte."

"Hogwarts", flüsterte Sirius.

"Hogwarts. Ich begrub sie hier und beschloss mich umzubringen. Aber ich wollte mehr, Ruhe und Geborgenheit für mich und mein Kind. Ich war bereit dafür zu zahlen. Man verlangt nie etwas ohne einen Preis zu zahlen. Ich brach in das Schloss ein, schrieb eine Liste mit allen Todessern, Orten, Verstecken, mögliche neue Opfer… einfach alles was ich wußte und da ich fast immer und überall dabei war wußte ich viel. Sehr viel. Dumbledore war damals der einzige ernstzunehmende Gegner und der Dunkle Lord fürchtete ihn mehr als alle andere." Wieder machte Snape eine Pause und ließ Sirius die Informationen verarbeiten.

Blacks Weltbild wurde einmal mehr auf den Kopf gestellt, einmal mehr wurde ihm bewußt wie falsch er bei Snape gelegen hatte.

"Und keiner hat das von deiner Tochter gewußt?"

"Ich glaube keiner."

Da meldete sich Firenze das erste Mal: "Ich glaube Hagrid wußte es. Er erwähnte einmal etwas von einer schrecklichen Tragödie um Sie, Snape. Ich glaube es war kurz nach dem er Sie aus Rosiers Kerker geholt hatte."

Snape überlegte kurz und meinte dann: "Gut möglich, ich war damals schwer krank und hatte hohes Fieber. Aber dann hat Hagrid es mir gegenüber nie erwähnt. Behielt es für sich."

Snape schwieg, schien in Erinnerungen verloren.

"Das Schloss", brachte Firenze Snape wieder auf den Weg.

"Ja das Schloss. Richtig. Ich braute ein Gift. Gift für einen Giftmischer, Ironie nicht wahr? Kommt Ihnen das bekannt vor? Das einzige wovon ich wusste, dass ich es richtig machen konnte. Doch bevor ich es nehmen konnte fand Dumbledore mich. Er hielt mich auf." Etwas leiser fügte er hinzu: "Dabei hatte er erst damals erfahren, dass ich ein Todesser war. Erst als ich vor ihm stand, mit dem Giftbecher in der Hand, erst da wußte er es. Zuerst dachte ich er wollte noch mehr Informationen aus mir herausfoltern, seinen Zorn und seine Wut über sein Versagen an mir auslassen."

"Albus war nie so!" protestierte Sirius.

"Woher sollte ich das wissen? Ich kannte nichts anderes." Snape zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er rette mir das Leben und pflegte meine Verletzungen, ohne etwas zu verlagen, ohne einen Preis. Einfach so. Da beschloss ich, mich von Dunklen Lord loszusagen, nicht mehr sein Eigentum zu sein, und begab mich in die Hände von Albus Dumbledore. Einige der wenigen freien Entscheidungen die ich in meinem Leben gefällt habe. Dumbledore nahm an und er schickte mich wieder zurück zum Dunklen Lord als ich wieder gesundheitlich so weit hergestellt war, dass ich ein Zusammentreffen mit ihm überleben würde. Dieser war, um es milde auszudrücken, überrascht, dass ich noch am Leben war und zeigte sogleich seine Freude.

Ich traf mit stärkeren Fluchnachwirkungen denn je wieder bei Dumbledore ein; ohne die vorherige Pflege von Dumbledore wäre ich an diesem Abend gestorben. Der Preis, den ich bei Voldemort gezahlt hatte, war in dieser Nacht hoch gewesen, aber ich war wieder in den Reihen der Todesser und konnte meinem neuen Herrn mehr den je nützen."

Sirius zitterte leicht. Fluchnachwirkungen, die kannte er jetzt auch, und Snape stoppte. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah Black ihn an, die Geschichte mußte doch weiter gehen! Doch ein Blick in das Gesicht von Snape zeigte, dass er nur die weiteren Gedankengänge ordnete.

"Hagrid hasste mich am Anfang. Todesser war Todesser, die mordeten, die folterten und weit schlimmeres, denen konnte man nie trauen. Dumbledore riet mir ihn zu meiden."

Das verwirrte Sirius, dabei hatte doch Hagrid ihn auf den Weg gebracht.

"Ich war der jenige, der die Longbottoms einmal gewarnt hatte, überhaupt gingen seit meinem Wechsel viele Überfälle furchtbar schief. Ich hätte bei dem Überfall auf die Longbottoms nicht teilnehmen sollen, doch Voldemort wurde launenhaft in seinen Entscheidungen und er befahl, dass ich das Überfallkommando doch begleiten sollte. Natürlich waren die Longbottoms gewarnt worden, von Dumbledore. Es wartete eine Reihe von Auroren auf das Überfallkommando." Als Snape den verwirren Gesichtsausdruck von Sirius sah ergänzte er: "Die Longbottoms waren schon früher Ziele von Überfällen gewesen, dies hier war der erste. Der letzte endete in dem Fiasko wie Sie es sicher kennen. Die Longbottoms landeten in St. Mungos. Wobei auch der erste Überfall, bei dem ich dabei war, ein Fiasko wurde. Dies aber eher auf der Todesserseite. Es war ein furchtbarer Kampf, mit einigen Toten. Es war kurz nach dem das Ministerium die Unverzeihlichen frei gegeben hatte. Ich wurde bei diesem Kampf schwer verletzt, starb beinahe. Eher… ich habe es getan." Severus runzelte nun selbst die Stirn, es sah aus als ob er alles noch einmal sah.

Sirius erinnerte sich an das Gespräch mit Mad Eye, bei Merlin das kam ihm jetzt vor wie eine halbe Ewigkeit und es fiel ihm wie Schuppen von den Augen. "DU warst das!"

Snape blinzelte.

"Du bist in Mad Eyes Armen gestorben! Er hat mir einmal so etwas erzählt. Ein Todesser gestorben in seinen Armen bei einem vereitelten Überfall. Aber du bist hier! Wie?" fragte er den Todesser.

Snape gestattete sich eines seiner seltenen Lächeln. "Ars Moriendi, die Kunst des Sterbens."

"Galoppierende Gorgonen. Das kann keiner, Snape!"

"Ich kann es und tat es. Mad Eye verschwand mit den anderen und ich erwachte kurz darauf wieder, raffte alles an Kraft zusammen was ich noch hatte, apparierte in den Verbotenen Wald und hinterließ eine Nachricht an Dumbledore."

Ab hier sprang Firenze ein und er erzählte seine Sicht der Dinge, wie Hagrid panisch gekommen war um Snape zu suchen und Firenze ihm geholfen hatte.

"Der Beginn der Freundschaft", mutmaßte Sirius und Snape ergänzte leise: "Mein einziger Freund, den ich je hatte."

Es schwang so viel Trauer nun in der Stimme von Snape mit, dass es Sirius die Kehle zuschnürte. Er, Sirius Black, hatte immer noch Moony und Harry, aber wen hatte Snape? Firenze legte dem ehemaligen Todesser nun eine Hand auf die Schulter. Doch, da waren wieder Freunde, Snape hatte sie nur noch nicht gesehen.

"Lily wußte auch von mir", raunte Severus in die aufgekommene Stille und Black erstarrte. "WAS?" rief er überrascht aus.

"Sie wußte alles, von mir, Hagrid und sogar, dass Dumbledore mein Herr war. Sie kam kurz nach dem sie erfahren hatte, dass sie schwanger war, sie überraschte Hagrid in Dumbledores Büro und auch mich", murmelte Snape und sah auf seine dünnen Finger. "Ich habe es versucht zu erklären, es war ein Weihnachtswunsch von mir, sie zu treffen und mich zu erklären. Sie hatte Dumbledore diese Tat so übel genommen. Für sie war Dumbledore ein Garant für Freiheit und da hatte er etwas angenommen was so völlig gegen Ihre Vorstellung von Dumbledore stand. Er nahm an was er eigentlich immer bekämpft hatte, dass er dabei auch Menschenleben rettete sah sie nicht. Dieser Zorn hat ihn damals schwer getroffen. Ich wollte nicht, dass sie weiterhin zornig auf ihn ist."

Sirius stand auf und begann auf- und abzulaufen. Er konnte nicht mehr sitzen.

"Lily hat es gewußt?"

"Sie hat alles gewußt und tat am Ende das, was zum Schluß Harry Potters Leben gerettet hat", erklärte Severus und Sirius blieb stehen.

"Sie gab mir einen direkten Befehl: beschütze Harry Potter mit deinem Leben! Und dies habe ich gemacht, seine ganze Schulzeit lang und auch beim Dunklen Lord", fuhr Snape fort.

"Sie hat dir einen Befehl gegeben? Aber du hast nicht ihr gehört!" erboste sich Sirius. "Und überhaupt, das sieht Lily gar nicht ähnlich! Sie liebte die Freiheit! Sie verabscheute Sklaverei. Das würde sie nie tun! Warum auch?"

"Sie hat etwas hinterlassen wovon sie sicher war, dass es funktioniert. Ich stelle keine Befehle in Frage, ich führe sie aus und zwar mit meinem ganzen Können. Mit meinem Leben. Lily Potter hat dies gewußt. Sie wollte etwas Endgültiges für ihren Sohn, etwas… jemanden, der seinen Schwur nie brechen würde und ihn auch halten konnte bis in den Tod. Sie wusste, dass Dumbledore hinter mir stand und somit sicherte sie auch seine Macht für ihren Sohn. Seine Macht und mein Leben, was kann eine Mutter mehr tun für ihr Kind?" fragte Snape.

Sirius starrte ihn immer noch an und wußte, er hatte Recht. Auf eine grausame Art und Weise hatte Severus Snape Recht, Lily war nicht nur für ihren Sohn gestorben, nein, sie hatte wohl geahnt, dass er, Sirius, und Remus nicht für Harry sorgen würden. Sirius war damals jung, wild und oft unberechenbar gewesen. Und Remus… Remus war ein Werwolf und schon damals war das Misstrauen gegen Werwölfe groß gewesen. Black fuhr sich durch sein langes schwarzes Haar, das nun auch einige grauen Haare aufwies. Natürlich, er war James' Freund gewesen, wie auch Remus, aber Lily? Hatte Lily auch richtige Freunde gehabt? Wie vom Donner getroffen stand Black da, warum hatte er es nie gesehen? Nein, hatte sie nicht, sie hatte niemanden gehabt sich anzuvertrauen und somit hatte sie den für sie einzigen logischen Schritt gemacht.

"Du hast ihre Befehle ausgeführt", sagte Sirius schlicht.

"Bis zum Ende", bestätigte Snape.

"Harry lebt noch", gab Sirius zu bedenken.

"Und ich werde ihn weiter schützen wenn es notwendig ist."

"Dieser Befehl endet wohl nie?" fragte Sirius.

"So lange Harry Potter lebt, und ich lebe endet dieser Befehl nie."

Sirius ließ sich nun schwer vor Snape auf den Boden nieder und meinte: "Du hättest es Dumbledore erzählen sollen, und Hagrid. Das mit deiner Tochter und das mit Lily."

Der Todesser ließ den Kopf hängen. "Vielleicht. Aber damals war ich nicht bereit dazu und ich glaube, Dumbledore hätte mir keine weiteren Befehle mehr gegeben aus Mitleid und Sorge. Ich hatte nichts zu verlieren und konnte deswegen so gut für Dumbledore funktionieren. Und Hagrid. Hagrid war ein Freund, er half mir in den schlimmsten Zeiten. Ich wollte ihn nicht noch mehr belasten. Wußten Sie, dass ich taub war?"

"Taub?" fragte Sirius verblüfft und schüttelte den Kopf. Das wurde ja immer noch schöner.

"Rosier fing mich kurz nach Lilys Befehlen, er glaubte ich sei untreu geworden und wollte mein Wissen und mein Geständnis dem Dunklen Lord zum Geschenk machen. Er versuchte alles: Flüche, alte Muggelmethoden, aber ich schwieg. Rosier starb einige Tage nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords und so war sein Wissen um mich in seinen Kerkern verloren gegangen. Hagrid suchte mich in dieser unsicheren Zeit und fand mich halb tot und schwer krank. Mühsam pflegte er mich gesund, band mich wieder an das Leben und half mir meine Taubheit, die ich dank Rosiers Kerker bekommen hatte, auszugleichen. Da lernte ich auch das Einhorn kennen, Hagrid pflegte einmal ihr Kind. Es war, wie Hagrid, anfangs scheu aber dann... Ich weiß nicht was es in mir noch sah." Snape sah zu dem Einhorn das ruhig graste.

"Daher das Lippenlesen und das Einhorn", sagt Sirius und schnippte mit den Fingern.

"Richtig. Und dank Dumbledore bekam ich später auch die Lehrstelle als es mir besser ging."

"Wie kommt es, dass du jetzt wieder hören kannst?" fragte Black neugierig.

"Fawkes, der Phönix. Als er Jahre später nach dem Fall des Dunklen Lords wiederkam, heilte er mich und ich konnte zum Glück wieder hören als Harry Potter in die Schule kam."

Es breitete sich wieder Stille im Wald aus. Ab hier wußte Sirius wie es weiter ging, Harry hatte ihm viel erzählt.

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte die neuen Informationen zu verarbeiten. "Das ist deine Geschichte?"

Snape nickte und antwortete: "Das ist meine Geschichte."

"Und ich dachte, meine Geschichte sei verrückt. Aber deine ist grausam und verrückt, Severus."

Snape zuckte nur mit den Schultern und wartete ab.

"Und jetzt...", flüsterte Sirius.

"Gehöre ich Ihnen und ich bin immer noch froh über meine Entscheidung in Mad Eyes Haus", meinte Snape schlicht und es klang wirkliche Dankbarkeit in der Stimme mit, und Erleichterung.

Sirius nickte schwer, was hatte er schon anderes erwartet. Dieses Band zwischen ihnen würde nie gebrochen werden, aber jetzt wußte Sirius besser mit Snape umzugehen. Er erkannte wie sehr Snape auf dieses Band angewiesen war und Sirius beschloss nun endgültig den ihm zugewiesenen Platz voll und ganz einzunehmen. Nicht mehr halbherzig wie in den letzten drei Jahren, er würde die Stütze sein, die Snape brauchte. Aber er würde seine Methoden anwenden.

´Ich bin immer noch ich, dachte Black, ich bin nicht Dumbledore und nicht Hagrid. Ich bin Sirius Black und verantwortlich für Severus Snape.

Firenze sah auf und bemerkte, dass die Sonne bald aufging. Langsam standen die beiden Zauberer auf. Severus strich einmal kurz über die Stelle wo seine Tochter begraben lag.

"Wie alt ist sie geworden?" fragte Sirius und legte eine Waldblume nieder, die er vorher in der Nähe des Einhorns gepflückt hatte.

"Kein Jahr", raunte Snape.

"Es tut mir so leid, Severus wirklich." Und aus einem Reflex heraus legte er freundschaftlich einen Arm um den Mann, den er als Jugendlicher so gehaßt hatte und doch in Mad Eyes Haus das Leben gerettet hatte. Severus nickte und merkte kaum wie ihm die Tränen kamen. Nach einer Weile gingen sie langsam zurück Richtung Schloss.

Firenze sagte leise: "Das wird wieder Nahrung für weitere Legenden um Black und Snape geben."

Sirius lachte kurz auf und es hörte sich an als ob ein Hund bellte: "Glaubst du Firenze?"

"Es gibt viele Geschichten über uns", meinte Severus und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

"Ja, einige habe ich auch schon gehört. Traurig nur, dass die meisten leider wahr sind."

"Aber die Schüler ahnen nichts davon", sagte Severus.

"Zum Glück!" rief Sirius aus. Das letzte was er wollte war, dass die Schüler die komplette Wahrheit wußten.

"Dies hier wird sicher ein neues Gerücht, eine neue Geschichte, wenn man uns aus dem Wald heraus kommen sieht!" sagte Sirius fröhlich, er wollte das Thema ändern.

Das Leben ging weiter, wenn auch einige Geheimnisse der Vergangenheit nun offen vor ihnen lagen.

"Welche?" wollte Firenze wissen.

"Na ja, das wildeste Gerücht, das ich gehört habe und das nun Nahrung erhalten wird besagt, dass Severus und ich ein Liebespaar sind!"

Stille.

"Das wird nun noch wilder, ich bin schon gespannt wie... Severus was ist?"

"Das ist doch nicht Ihr Ernst!"

"Doch wirklich, die kleine Amelia Redwood hat das letztens mit ihren Freundinnen diskutiert! Ich habe sie belauscht als ich in Hundeform durch das Schloss gestreift bin. Deswegen treffen wir uns, gehen gemeinsam spazieren. Ach komm Severus, guck nicht so schockiert. So kommen endlich mal ein paar Gerüchte in Umlauf, die wirklich nicht stimmen!"

"Und das heißen Sie für gut? Gerade das!"

"Jetzt aber Severus! Die Gerüchteküche in Hogwarts konnte noch niemand kontrollieren. Und um ehrlich zu sein, es macht Spaß einige neue zu streuen." Sirius klang sehr vergnügt.

"Verwandelt sich Lupin heute nicht zurück?" startete Severus den mutigen Versuch das Thema zu ändern.

"Severus!"

"Ja."

"Du lenkst ab."

Stille.

"Ich könnte dir befehlen mir zu helfen das Gerücht weiter zu streuen."

"Sie könnten. Aber Sie machen es nicht."

"Aha und warum?"

"Ich war ein Todesser und ich habe gelernt zu erkennen wenn Menschen lügen oder etwas in die Tat umsetzen wollen. Sie befehlen es mir nicht."

Sie kamen am Waldrand an. Das Einhorn und der Zentaur blieben zurück, sie würden später wiederkommen. Leise und noch im Schatten des Waldes verabschiedeten sie sich. So traten nur die beiden Zauberer auf den Rasen vor dem Schloss.

"In Ordnung. Ich mach es nicht. Es wird sowieso geschehen", meinte Sirius schlicht.

"Warum?"

Die Sonne stand bereits am Horizont und die Schulglocke läutete zur ersten Stunde.

"Da, die Klasse in der auch Amelia Redwood ist, geht gerade ins Gewächshaus und sie haben uns gesehen. HA!"

Ein Seufzer.

"Ach komm, das werden noch wunderbare Jahre in Hogwarts und ich hoffe ruhige", meinte Sirius aufmunternd und klopfte Severus auf die Schulter.

"Das hoffe ich auch", sagte Severus und fügte leise hinzu, "Herr."

Die zwei verschwanden hinter den Toren von Hogwarts. An diesem Tag machten einige wilde Gerüchte in der Schule die Runde und endlich einmal waren sie wirklich nur Gerüchte, schnell gestreut, heftig diskutiert und Zeiten später vergessen. Aber die Geschichten von Severus Snape, Todesser, Opfer, Held; und von Sirius Black, ehemaliger Gefangener von Askaban, Freund, Suchender, Kämpfender und Pate von Harry Potter wurden Legenden, an dem Ort, den beide ihr Zuhause, ihre Zuflucht nannten.

Wo alles begann und auch alles endet.

Hogwarts.

Ende.

Ein hoch auf Shelley fürs Betalesen! Ohne sie wäre die Geschichten nie heraus gekommen!

Ein Dank und eine tiefe Verbeugung an meine treue Leserschaft und an die vielen Reviewschreiber, ihr seit wirklich ein Lichtblick gewesen! Danke!

Neue Ideen schwirren schon in meinen Kopf und vielleicht sehen wir uns wieder bei einen meinen anderen neuen Geschichten.

W´erinaya


End file.
